Almost! Total Drama Action
by Enigma Dragon Warrior
Summary: 22 Campers, 11 Rookies, 11 Veterans, 2 Teams, and 0 chance of boredom at Camp Tikitere, somewhere in Rotorua, New Zealand! Who will win? Will Amy and Fransisco get together? Who does Emo hate? And can Duncan get any more evil? This story is now complete.
1. Episode 0: Prologue

**Disclaimer -**The rights of Total Drama Island belong solely to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, and everyone else that is associated with the show. No profit is being made from this fan fiction, just for the sole purpose of living a fantasy season. And don't try any of these stunts at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up!

**Note -**The first few chapters will serve as "introductory chapters" which will reveal the characters (both returning and new), the location (not Camp Wawanakwa), and even the prize money (larger than last season). This chapter is based off of the first part of the Total Drama Island special except I'm going to change some things to make the actual story make since or just because I feel like it.

**Rating Note -** This story is rated T for Teen for most of the story, even though in some chapters it may be rated differently. This chapter is rated T for a small portion of mild male humor, some swearing towards the end , and a racist comment so I'm sorry to all offended by this story.

**Pairings -**The story will carry on Geoff and Bridgette, Lindsay and Tyler, Gwen and Trent, Duncan and Courtney, Harold and Leshawna, but not Owen and Izzy. A couple of the couples (no pun intended) will be only explored briefly since not all of the characters are going to be returning for Almost! Total Drama Action. Some of the new characters will be forming couples too but those are a mystery.

Now without further ado, on to the story…

…

…

* * *

**Chapter 0 - The Possible Prologue**

Chris McLean stood on the Dock of Shame, wearing his cheezy grin as always.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" the sadistic host beamed, "It's been a long time since you've seen your favorite campers slugging it out for the one hundred thousand dollar grand prize."

"Since the contest came to a shocking and dramatic conclusion, our campers have had some time to chow down on some real food." Chris said, earning a glare from Chef.

The host quickly raised his hands in defense, "No offense Chef."

Chris smiled at the camera and continued, "Take a hot shower, get their stuff back, and even cruise their E-mails from home."

"There were losers," the heartless host rapidly ducked from a toaster that was thrown at him, "Okay, lots of losers." Chris chuckled to himself and continued.

"But there was only one winner," the host said as he took out a picture of Owen sexily posing on the beach, "Owen, the youngest of three brothers and a hardcore underachiever, turned out to be the surprise champ."

Chris continued as flashbacks of Owen's finest (actually grossest) began to play. "Without much ambition, knowledge fitness, or even charm. He ended up with one massive prize."

"He planning a wicked tropical party the winter," the narcissistic host explained, "but first they're going to shake their booties for one last poolside wrap-up party, and tomorrow everybody's heading for home…"

"Or are they?" the host implied, winking at the camera

"Find out here on Total, Drama, Island!"

**(cut to theme song, and we're good to go)**

* * *

Ever since Total Drama Island ended, the Playa des Losers became a bustling, carefree hangout spot where the campers enjoyed themselves before they headed home. Even while the campers danced, ate, or chatted with their friends, Geoff and Bridgette ignored it all and made out in the hot tub.

"Woohoo!" Owen cried out in the gusto he was known for, "Awesome party dudes!" As the chubby oaf continued to dance with Izzy, Tyler threw a Frisbee to Cody, who caught it.

"Alright!" Cody said to Gwen and Trent, who were sitting at poolside, "No more challenges or alliances, now we can finally just hang."

Cody tossed the Frisbee back to Tyler. After the tech geek fell into the pool, the Frisbee passed over Geoff and Bridgette, who were still making out in the hot tub. The jock tried to catch the Frisbee, but he ran face first into a pole, and the flying disc sailed over Justin, Katie, and Sadie.

The BFFFLs were dancing happily and staring at the handsome hunk known as Justin. The unlikely trio were having a conversation, something quite rare for Justin.

"As soon as I get home, I'm signing up for three modeling agencies." Justin said while flamboyantly showing off his body, "One for my face, one for my body, and one for my knees."

"You do have great knees." Sadie chirped. The dazed BFFFLs swooned as the male model flexed his butt muscles.

* * *

**(Confession Cam - What a hunk!)**

**Katie and Sadie -** **Katie -**It's so great to just chill out and not worry about competing for once.

**Sadie - **Seriously, it gives us more time to admire Justin without distractions!

**Katie and Sadie -** So yummy!

* * *

Chef began cooking a steak well done, just the way he likes it. Music started to play out of nowhere and the chef began to boogie down.

Meanwhile Owen, Izzy, and Eva were chowing down on some marshmallows. While finishing her ninety-fifth marshmallow and guzzling down a can of soda, Izzy released a loud burp that knocked Eva's marshmallow tray out of her hands.

Owen began cheering for the crazy girl and bowed down by her feet. "That was awesome!" he proclaimed, "You are a marshmallow goddess!"

"Thirty seven isn't bad Eva." Izzy chimed in, "Besides, with some practice, you could burp like-" The psycho hose beast let out a colossal burp, knocking out Beth and Lindsay with a miniature tidal wave.

Owen's jaw dropped, causing the two marshmallows in his mouth to fall out. "I think I'm in love!" the tubby teen declared as he got down on one knee and started kissing Izzy's hand frantically.

The crazy redhead gagged, either in disgust, or from the amount of marshmallows as she ran and puked on Chef's steak. "Ew, that was gross." she stated. Izzy then stomped over to Owen with her eye twitching. "OWEN!!" she shrieked, "We are so through!" She then turned on her heel and stormed out. Eva followed suit, shaking her head as she walked away leaving Owen standing alone, confused.

* * *

**(Confession Cam - Harsh.)**

**Owen -** What was that for?! (he sighs) I guess I'll have to win her over again.

* * *

Harold sat on a lounge chair looking glum. As soon as Leshawna came strutting by, he began flexing for her.

"Hey, Sugar Baby," Leshawna greeted, "have you been working out?"

"You've noticed," the lanky nerd said as he jumped into Leshawna's arms and handed her a bunch of roses, "these are for you."

The plus sized sister gushed slightly as she received the flowers. "They're beautiful." she whispered, holding them close to her heart.

"So you wanna go behind the bushes and make out?" Harold instantly suggested.

"Time will tell, sugar, time will tell." Leshawna said as she pecked Harold on the cheek. As she strutted away, Harold swooned and blushed pink at the sign of affection.

* * *

**(Confession Cam - Awwwww!)**

**Harold -**Leshawna and I are pretty tight. Maybe we can hook up and move in together when we're thirty. I'd have to ask my mom first but I'm sure she'll let us have the basement.

* * *

Leshawna sat on the edge of the pool with Gwen and Trent, her feet being submerged in the water. "Isn't Harold just the sweetest?!" she cooed.

"Why are you dating him anyway?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Trent added, "He's kinda… skinny for you."

"For one thing," Leshawna replied, "He doesn't care what anyone thinks about him. I respect that."

Cody darted after the Frisbee but he couldn't catch up.

Gwen took one look at him and asked her two friends, "Why do you think Cody likes me?"

"You're beautiful, smart and assertive to name of the couple of the perhaps hundreds of things that draw me to you." Trent replied.

"Aww, thanks Trent." Gwen cooed, she blushed and looked lovingly into Trent's green eyes.

"I think the best thing about playing this stupid game is meeting the two of you." the goth girl said, this time addressing both Trent and Leshawna.

"I feel the same way." Trent added.

"No doubt." Leshawna replied.

"Once you two come over, you've got to meet my friends." Gwen told them as she showed them a few pictures, "Marilyn, Pixie Corpse, and Reaper."

"What about your parents?" Trent asked, "I'd like to meet them before we take our relationship to a…" the musician flustered for a second before a continuing, "more serious level."

Gwen's eyes shot wide open, she shook this feeling off and responded, "My mom is a nice... I mean a very nice, hardworking woman," the goth nervously chuckled, "and my brother, Danny, is pretty cool too."

"What about your father?" Leshawna asked her, causing Gwen's eyes to go wider.

"My... father?" she whimpered, her black eyes being filled with tears. She darted away from poolside, tears streaming down her pale face as she ran.

"Was it something I said?" Leshawna asked Trent.

"I don't know." he admitted, "Gwen, wait up!" The musician ran after the goth, leaving Leshawna alone at the pool.

Cody threw the frisbee to Tyler but he did toss it pretty low so it skidded across the pool. The orange frisbee smacked the jock straight across the face, making him fall into the pool.

Lindsay and Beth, completely oblivious to Tyler's drowning, chatted at the other side of the pool.

"Aww, look!" Lindsay gleefully said to Beth, "My friends are planning a giant welcome home party for me!" The two girls squealed, still unaware of Tyler drowning in front of them.

The dumb blonde turned her head away from Beth to see Tyler drowning in front of her baby blue eyes.

"I'll saveyouTyler!" she yelled as she jumped in the pool to save her boyfriend. Unfortunately for Lindsay, she was oblivious to the fact that the pool was only three feet deep. The blonde smacked her head on the concrete, making her head bleed.

Tyler, recovering from his drowning, carried his unconscious girlfriend wedding style to a chair. Bridgette, noticing this, quickly came to Lindsay's aid.

"I'll do CPR!" she yelled, "Tyler, call 911 and get an AED!"** [1]**

"No, I'll do CPR." Tyler insisted.

"Fine," Bridgette groaned, "start with thirty compressions."

Tyler did as she said, counting out loud as he compressed.

"Then you can deliver the breaths." Bridgette giggled, smirking at Tyler.

The jock wasted no time giving Lindsay two long, life giving breaths.

As Bridgette applied a bandage to Lindsay's wound, the dumb blonde woke up.

"Thanks, Brea." Lindsay said to a confused Bridgette, then she hissed gingerly in pain, "Owie, my head hurts."

"You should thank Tyler for giving you CPR," Bridgette told her, "and it's Bridgette."

Lindsay glomped Tyler, pinning him to the ground. "Tyler," Lindsay purred, batting her eyes at the jock, "let me reward you by me giving you CPR!" Lindsay and Tyler started heatingly making out.

* * *

**(Confession Cam - Since when did CPR involve tongue?)**

**Lindsay -** Tyler is so sweet! Like this one time, Heather ripped of my bikini top after she was voted off for revenge, and Tyler was there to cover me up! (she swoons) Even though it was creepy having Tyler cover me up instead of another girl like Belle, it was so much better than having a big meanie like Darren covering my boobs. Best of all, Tyler didn't even look at them! That takes a true gentleman.

**Tyler -** Don't tell Lindsay this, but when Heather ripped her bikini top off, I accidentally saw her breasts. (he drifts off) They looked even bigger when exposed, and she had beautiful, pink nipples. (He swoons and then gets a nosebleed and frantically tries to cover the bleeding.)

**Heather -** (grinning evilly at the camera) It was so fun watching Lindsay run off crying after I ripped her bikini top off.

**Lindsay and Tyler -**(still making out, occaisionally slipping some tongue)

* * *

Bridgette got back into the hot tub with Geoff who was anxiously awaiting her arrival.

"Where were we?" she asked seductively, "Oh, I remember."

The surfer girl turned the bubbles on and pounced at Geoff like a cougar on the hunt, hitting his eye.

"Sorry!" Bridgette gasped, then she batted her eyes at Geoff, and started kissing his eye as they dived under the hot tub.

Noah was walking with Harold, even though he was trying to get away from the lanky nerd.

"...and that's why beavers shouldn't be considered a part of the Rodentia order."**[2] **Harold explained to the bookworm, unaware that Noah was loading an invisible rifle, pulling an invisible trigger, thus making an invisble bullet go through his big head.

"Their skeletal structures are completely different from rats," Harold continued, "just look at their teeth."

Noah made an invisible noose, stuck his head through the invisible hole, and hung himself on an invisible tree.

"You can borrow my journal if you promise not to get food on it." Harold offered.

"No thanks," Noah said, "I'm good."

Duncan was dancing for Courtney, while she just scowled. When the delinquent started pelvic thrusting, the CIT's scowl scrunched into a face of disgust.

"Ewww!" she said, clearly perturbed, "Duncan, stop that!"

"Why so uptight hot stuff?" Duncan asked, "What happened to the crazy girl that helped me raid the camp kitchen?"

Courtney scoffed and said, "I'm so over this stupid show. I lost the competition, unfairly I might add! My pathetic lawyer lost my lawsuit, and worst of all, THE HIDDEN SHOWER CAMERAS ARE ON THE INTERNET!!!"** [3]**

* * *

**(Confession Cam - You don't say?)**

**Chris McLean -** The hidden cameras in the girls showers was a grand slam!

* * *

The hot-headed prep panted heavily from her tyrade, reagined her composure, and continued. "I just want to go home, study for my LSATs, and work on my class president campaign!"

"Wow, hello downer!" Duncan scoffed, "Come on, relax, it's almost over, I thought you would be happy."

"I am happy!" Courtney snapped at him.

Heather walked by in her bikini at this moment, and Leshawna couldn't help but snicker.

"What's so funny?" the queen bee asked.

"There's a smilie face on your head, baldy!" Leshawna cackled, losing all of her composure.

* * *

**(Confession Cam - OMG! WTF! LOL!)**

**Leshawna -** Okay, you know you would have done the same as me. After that girl did all that stuff to us over the past eight weeks. She's lucky I didn't tattoo it on her head!

* * *

Heather growled at Leshawna, then Tyler came bolting by, ripping Heather's bikini top off.

"That's for Lindsay!" the jock screamed as he waved the gray garment in the air.

Heather ran off, screaming as she covered her breasts, causing Leshawna to laugh so hard she fell into the pool.

Tyler continued laughing maniacally until he saw his blonde girlfriend. "Lindsay," the jock snickered, "guess what I have?"

"What, Taylor?" asked Lindsay.

Tyler grinned evilly as he pulled out a gray bikini top, causing Lindsay to break out into a fit of laughter.

"Is that Heather's?!" she honked, "Serves her right, that big meanie!" Tyler nodded and Lindsay embraced him.

"Thank you Tyler!" the dumb blonde cooed, "I love you so much!"

DJ noticed this and congratulated Tyler. The two jocks pounded fists and Tyler and Lindsay started making out again.

* * *

**(Confession Cam - Lucky guy!)**

**Lindsay -**CJ is like a teddy bear, always there if you need a hug. Bianca is really nice too, like when she helped Tyson give me "PCR." But Tyler, (she swoons) so handsome and romantic, I wished he lived in the same town as me so we could be closer.

* * *

Twenty-two heads turned to see Chris walking with an apparently heavy suitcase, the host's sadistic smile clearly implying that he was up to something. Chef swiped Owen's check away as Chris set the heavy suitcase down.

"Hello campers!" the host gleefully said.

"That's ex-campers to you." Duncan pointed out.

"Yeah," Heather added, now adequately covered, "Your twisted game is over, remember?"

"We'll see about that." Chris whispered to Chef as the duo snickered together.

"Congratulations to Owen, you played hard, ate hard, and farted harder." the host said, "Though I'm not sure why, you managed to beat every last camper, and your pockets will soon be stuffed with cash!"

Everyone cheered loudly for Owen as the tubby teen rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

"But what I'm about to tell you might change all that." Chris said, "Inside that suitcase is one million dollars!"

"We made a cardboard check of this massive prize," he hollered over the sound of the colossal check rolling by them, "we used a lot of cardboard!"

"Owen, my man", the sadist continued as he patted the large teen on the back, "You can risk it all to get this money, all you have to do is find it."

"You're telling us we have a chance to get one million dollars?" Gwen asked.

"Yep, but it's not really up to you," the host pointed out, "Owen, will you sacrifice your hundred thousand dollars for ONE MILLION BIG ONES?!!"

Owen pondered this difficult decision for a minute. "A hundred thousand dollars is a lot of money..." he mused, tapping his chin in thought.

"Remember Owen," Chris pointed out, "a million dollars is a lot of money."

"Still not sure," Owen thought, "I'm pretty happy with what I have."

"Owen," Chris whined, quite irked and with his eye twitching, "one million big ones!"

"I'll have to say..."

"JUST ACCEPT THE **(CENSORED!) **CHALLENGE SO I CAN TORTURE YOU ALL!!!" Chris screamed, cutting Owen off.

"If this is to hurt my friends," Owen shouted, dabbing his finger at the host's chest, "then COUNT ME OUT!"

Chris began fuming, "Owen, if you don't accept this challenge, I'll take that check and shove it your.."

"HEY!" a voice roared, the voice belonged to Leshawna, "He said no, give him a break!"

Chris only scoffed, "Like I'm going to take orders from a black woman!"

Jaws dropped, gasps filled the void of dead silence, and DJ, Chef, and Leshawna were glaring daggers at the idiotic host, the latter heaving as she glared.

"Oh no!" she said in a deadly whisper, "YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT, YOU RACIST!!" Leshawna let out a high pitched warrior shriek as she tossed Chris into the pool.

"You... campers," Chris shivered as he got out of the pool, "are... still... MINE!"

"Oh no we're no'ot," a Canadian voice declared, Ezekiel stepped out of the crowd, "and if yo'or not do'on with that, I only have two words for you, eh!"

"What?"

"Look up."

Chris and Chef did as he said, and Ezekiel pulled a string that caused brown goop to fall on the host and the chef.

"Is this... POOP?!" Chris shouted.

"Yes it is," Ezekiel answered, "straight from the animals of Camp Wawanakwa, eh!"

"I helped." Owen added.

The campers continued to laugh as Chris and Chef ran away, blubbering and slipping on the poo.

"I'll be back!" was the last thing Chris shouted before running off.

All the campers cheered wildly for Ezekiel. The prairie boy, finally glad to be accepted, rubbed the back of his toque. A pair of lips suddenly touched his cheek. The lips belonged to Bridgette, who was smiling and giggling at Ezekiel blushing.

"Thank you," Bridgette said sweetly, "for saving us all from this show."

"Yo'or welcome," Ezekiel said, "but why did you kiss me, eh?"

"I knew you always had a crush on me," Bridgette giggled, giving Ezekiel a friendly noogie, "just wanted to reward you."

"Who's up for a game for pool volleyball?!" Owen cheered, "Screaming Gophers vs Killer Bass!"

As the campers ran to join Owen, Chris and Chef stomped back to the Island, which was just behind the resort.

"I'll get those campers someday..." Chris muttered under his breath, "CHEF, TAKE ME TO THE SHOWERS!"

"No can do, pretty boy," Chef pointed out, "my contract is expired."

Chris looked like he was struck across the face, as Chef walked away, whistling to himself.

The sadistic host's face grew into a furious one as he roared at the top of his lungs and started tearing the forest props apart.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!" he shrieked, "I'M CHRIS MCLEAN GODAMMIT!"

Chef snickered silently as he walked over to the Confession Cam.

* * *

**(Confession Cam - Chef's final words!)**

**Chef Hatchet -**Do I feel bad for leaving Chris? Heck No! That sadistic bastard made me wear a dress, made me go through tons of explosives, and didn't thank me once! So Chris, HOW D'YA LIKE ME NOW SUCKA! (he chuckles) I always wanted to do that.

* * *

Back at the Playa des Losers, as everyone was playing the volleyball game, Bridgette noticed Gwen sobbing silently.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" the surfer girl asked, patting the goth on the back.

"Did Chris really mean it when he said he'll be back?" Gwen asked, "Plus, I miss my mom, my brother, and my friends so much!" Gwen began crying into the shoulder of Bridgette's wetsuit.

"Probably," Bridgette said, "but we should enjoy the most of the free time we have. Come on, let's go!"

Gwen nodded as she hugged Bridgette, and they walked to the beach, arm and arm, just like best friends should.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] -** For those of you that don't know CPR, an AED stands for an Automated External Defibrillator. (The pads that stick to you chest and give you a shock.) Also, how Bridgette handled the situation is exactly what the told me to do in health class.

**[2]** - I changed this particular line because, in the actual episode, Harold said that beavers were a part of the Nuruvan family (or something like that), when they're actually a part of the Castoridae family. I did my Biology project on rodents, this is how I know.

**[3] -** No they're not, sorry fanboys, you know who you are.

* * *

Well, that was the end of Episode 0, next is Episode .5 (yes, there's more) so here's some previews of the episode.

1. With Chris's plot for another season foiled, you might think he's done for, but he's not. He still has their contracts after all. (smiles wickedly)

2. Some of Chris's backstory will be revealed.

3. The characters, location, prize money, etc. will also be explained.

4. The Episode .5 chapters (yes, chapters) are going to be rather short, but nothing under 1,000 words.

5. I'll only bring back Chef if enough viewers ask for him.

6. There's going to be a suprise intern that will really shake things up!

Are you excited? You know I am! Check back for occaisional updates, and most importantly, read and review!


	2. Filler Episode Part 1: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Total Drama Island. Fresh TV does, you dig?

**Note:**Chris's backstory and the surprise intern will be revealed in this chapter, so we're starting things off quick aren't we?

**Rating Note: **This chapter is rated T for Teen for some deep religious references, swearing, and Chris just being flat out creepy.

* * *

**Answers To Comments -**

**TDILOVER123-** I'm glad you liked the poop part, Ezekiel's prank and sayings were actually a parody of Degeneration-X. I was hoping someone would notice that but oh well.

**noodlemonsters -**Some of the changes I did for fun (like Lindsay and Tyler's scene, since the actual special didn't include one), but others are actually plotlines for the actual story (like Gwen being bothered about her father). Whoops... I might have said too much. (grins nervously) Other than Gwen, I'm not going to reveal who will be returning prematurely, but all of the non-returning characters will have a chapter dedicated exclusively to them and how they lived their life after Total Drama Island.

**Everybody - **I apologize to those who read this story on September 5th expecting an update, I will not let you down again. Also, I made the final verdict about Chef, but I'm not telling you! (snickers)

Now without further delay, on to the story...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter .5 Part 1- A Big Backstory and An Enormous Encounter**

Chris McLean awoke from his large bed, quite miserable. Beer cans were scattered across the floor from watching the party that the TDI cast aired on MuchMusic.** [1] **The party everyone in Muskoka attended, except him.

His plot for another season was foiled and all the campers returned home yesterday. Total Drama Island was cancelled, ruined, over, even Chef his loyal accomplice, had left for a job at a fast food restaurant. To make matters worse, (for him, everyone else better) he had been humiliated twice at the hands of the campers he had previously tortured.

The former host groggily yawned, scratching his five o' clock shadow which had developed into a beard. Noticing this, he quickly ran to his master bathroom across the hall. He took off his night clothes and stepped into the shower, the hot water making him get goosebumps.

After he finished his shower, Chris put on a red bathrobe and matching slippers, shaved off his beard and put three handfuls of hair gel in his hair, giving him the look he was famous for.

Chris groaned as he walked down flights upon flights of stairs. Eventually he reached his favorite room in the mansion, the library.

At the other end of the gigantic library was a red book with a gold trim, covered with a glass shield. Chris pushed a button that raised the shield, allowing him access to his favorite book.

"Hair Gel of A Demon," Chris sighed, "An Autobiography by Christopher Henry Mclean." He proceeded to skim through his autobiography, finding his favorite entry.

* * *

**(First Person in Chris's Point Of View.)**

_I was born on June 6, 1986 to Moses and Mary Mclean, a Born Again Christian couple from Winnipeg, Manitoba. My other siblings were named Esther and Mordecai._

_Being the oldest of my siblings, I was expected to be the next leader of my deeply religious family. However, on the contrary, I became my family's black sheep._

_Even so, my parents forced me to attend Church every Sunday and Wednesday, even if I was sick, and they made attend hours upon hours of Sunday school. At the age of eight, I met Kyle Van Barton, who would soon become one of my outlets to real entertainment._

_I frequently skipped altar boy duties to spend time with Kyle. We watched monster truck derbies and wrestling, harassed the neighbors, and occaisionallysetstuff on fire. As I hung out with Kyle, I gradually enjoyed other people's suffering and pain more. Eventually, my parents found out about Kyle and forbade me from ever seeing him again._

_Ever since that day, my parents constantly supervised my altar boy duties so I wouldn't sneak out. Also, with my growing age my parents made me go to church three times a week. They became unbearably overbearing by making me memorize passages out of the Bible, the twelve apostles, the seven deadly sins, and all the chapters of the Bible in order._

_I still found ways to defy them however. At the age of twelve, I discovered the fabulous invention of hair gel, which my parents notably loathed. Along with my hair gel obsession, I got frequent detentions at my parochial school, St. Peters Middle School._**[2] **_I still snuck out to watch monster truck shows, wrestling events, and violence, but my parents were still overbearing and high-strung._

_The final straw was at my fourteenth birthday when I only received only two presents, a new Bible and a rosary. I made no attempt to fake enthusiasm and told them off for making me someone I never wanted to be. Apalled, my parents told me that I had been tainted by the devil and I would be exorcised that following morning. _

_That night, Esther and Mordecai said the smuggled another birthday present for me: a bottle of hair gel. I thanked them and told them that I was fed up with living a religious life and I was going to run away to Toronto at midnight. After swearing them to secrecy and telling them good night, I turned off the light and waited silently for the time._

_The clock struck twelve and I snuckout with nothing but the clothes on my back and one thousand dollars that I was saving for college to finance my travels. I reached city limits at about Five A.M. where I met a truck driver named Jeremiah, who gladly offered to drive me to Toronto. As I got off the truck, I paid Jeremiah one hundred dollars and embarked to enjoy the first day of the rest of my life._

_I was found on the street by the wealthy Grandhoms, who saw a certain flair in me and offered to inherit me as their own. I gleefully accepted their offer, and I started being the poster boy for Grandhom Real Estates._

_Temporarily changing my name to Chris Grandhom, I continued to be a raving sucess with a Rising Star Of The Year Award and the respect of the kids at my high school._

_The very next Christmas, my adoptive parents got me a laptop. I wasted no time creating my own personal blogalong with an official website for Grandhom Real Estates. However, at the age of eighteen, my parents deemed me as an unworthy heir and disinherited me._

_Resuming my original McLean name, I got a house with my remaining money. I also worked non-stop on my blog, only taking a break every night to go to various clubs. My new and improved blog managed to get sponsored by a few celebrities, which helped me to include celebrity gossip, an Internet chat room, and some videos of the clubs I went to. _

_When I was nineteen, I was caught posting juvenile pornography and was sentenced to three years in prison. In jail, I fell into a deep depression. It seemed I had lost everything until one day, I realized I could channel my former fame into my looks. Becoming extremely narcissistic and using more hair gel than ever, when I released, I became a new person._

_My second wave of success began, when in the following year after my release I became and Internet celebrity pioneer, started a clothing line, won two X-Games gold medals for skateboarding, won a gold medal in the 2006 Torino Winter Olympics for Figure Skating, and even recorded a double-platinum album. There was still one obstacle I had yet to conquer: Reality TV._

_When I was twenty-three, I met Kyle Van Barton once again with his new accomplice, Liam Harrison. When I pitched a reality TV show idea to them, Kyle suggested I do a documentary about my life. Not wanting to be reminded of my former life, I declined, saying it would be better to host a challenge show that would allow me to legally torture teens with the power of contracts rather than myself. The three of us unanimously agreed on the idea, and on my twenty-fourth birthday, Total Drama Island was born._

* * *

**(Back to real life)**

Chris sighed happily as he finished reading the entry.

A loud siren rang throughout the mansion, flashing red as it rang. "Mr. McLean," a feminine voice said, "we found an intruder in the main lobby."

"Send him in." Chris replied. He was shocked to learn that the intruder in question wasn't a he, but a her.

"You'll never get me alive!" the female screamed, "I will escape!" She walked over and stared at Chris deadpan with a scowl.

"Izzy," Chris asked, still flabbergasted, "What are you doing you here?"

He still had to look twice to make sure it was really her, as she died her hair pink and covered it with assorted colors of hair extensions. She was wearing a pink tube top that showed off a lot of cleavage, and also had on red aoi cache pants.

"Well," Izzy replied, instantly perking up, "I was about to go home and enjoy my boring, dull life, but that wouldn't be any fun would it?"

"I like the way you think," Chris said with a smile, "You came to be a contestant on the new season, right?"

"No," the crazy rainbowhead answered, "that would be repetitive. What I really want to be is an intern!"

"Let's see what I can do." the sadist said, "Do you have any experience?"

Izzy shook her head.

"Any references?"

Izzy shook her head again.

"Any care for what happens to the contestants?"

"Ummm..." Izzy mused, thinking of the best answer to get on Chris's good side, "No?"

"You're hired!" he exclaimed.

"Yipee!" Izzy cheered, "What's my first job?!"

"Let's take things slow." Chris told her, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure!" she said.

"Josephine," Chris said to a maid, "get this lady something to drink."

"Jeez," Izzy pointed out, "that maid sure had a really short skirt."

"I know right!" the perverted sadist replied while raising his eyebrow provocatively.

The maid came back a minute later with a cup and saucer. Izzy took a sip of the brown drink and spat it out immediately.

"Tea?! Who drinks this crap?!" the rainbowhead exclaimed, "For God's sake, get me a Red Bull dammit!"

"Good choice!" Chris commented as the maid handed Izzy a Red Bull. She downed the can in one gulp and burped loudly.

"So Chris," Izzy asked while bouncing in her seat, "How are you going to choose the contestants?"

"Well," Chris started, ignoring Izzy's hyperactivity, "I've been thinking about twenty-two contestants like last season, half returning and half new."

"How are you going to get the old contestants back?" the psycho hosebeast asked, still hyper.

"I still have their contracts don't I?" Chris said with a sadistic smile. "Izzy," he continued while giving her a digital notepad, "Here's a list of the twenty-two contestants, you must choose who you want to return. Eleven will compete, eleven will die, it's your choice."

"Did you say "die"?" Izzy asked, regretting her internship.

"No," Chris said, "They just won't compete."

"That's okay then!" she chirped.

"Let's see," she thought, scanning over the list of contestants, "I can't have myself return, so I'm out." Izzy said while clicking the "deny" option by her icon.

**(sorry about this noodlemonsters)**

"Probably not Eva," she continued, "too big of a threat." She denied Eva and continued down the list. "I'll also have to eliminate Noah and Cody," she stated while denying the two geeks, "I want them to spend their "time" together in peace." Izzy snickered as she looked at the rest of the list.

"I'd like to keep Gwen also." she said as she clicked the "accept" option by Gwen's icon.

"Why Gwen?" Chris asked.

"I want her to kick your hair gelled butt!" she cackled.

"Just pick ten more campers!" the hair gelled host snarled.

"Okay, Okay, Sheesh!" the rainbow haired girl complained. After denying seven more campers and accepting ten more, she handed the notepad back to Chris. The host looked at the results, and noticed they were all blurred out.

"Where are the results?" Chris asked.

"I blurred them out so you wouldn't spoil anything." Izzy admitted, "Heightens the suspension! Oooh, I love suspension!"

"How are we going to remind the campers?" Chris asked her.

"I have that all taken care of." Izzy replied with a nod.

"Well then," Chris stated, "since that's all taken care of, I'll send out a casting call to any newcomers that want to come to this show!"

The newly reinstated host walked over to a computer, and posted audition information on his blog. He then heard some high pitched cries of joy behind him.

"Izzy," Chris groaned, "get off the chandelier!"

"No way!" she shouted, "I'm having way too much..." The crazy rainbowhead's declaration was cut short when she passed out from a caffiene crash and fell of the chandelier, landing on her chair.

Chris noticed the skintight clothing on the passed out crazy girl, and having his mouth curled into a sadistic grin.

"Josephine," Chris told the short skirted maid, "will you please leave the room to give Izzy and I some "private" time?"

After the maid left the room, the sadist cackled and rubbed his hands together mischievously, staring at Izzy seductively.

"This is going to be one awesome season."

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] -**For you Americans, MuchMusic is basically like the Canadian counterpart of MTV. Don't try to get it here in America, it won't work.

**[2]** - A parochial school is like a private school, but it's based on a certain religion. They usually do religious things they can't get away with in the public schools.

* * *

Creepy, I know.

Also, I'd like to point to some of the angry fans out there who didn't see some of their favorites return, I'm very sorry, this whole story was planned out a year before I actually started writing it. I just never had the courage to share it until now.

Plus, I don't hate Eva, Noah, or Cody, in fact Noah and Cody are two of my favorites. Expect them as either main or side characters in some of my future projects.

Let's get this next part straight, Izzy and Chris are **not **going to be a couple in the story. Chris just has the innate tendency to all the hot girls in the story. (When he gets the chance).

Finally, Gwen, two of the other returning favorites, and the location will be revealed in the next episode. Are you excited? You know I am! Check back, read and review, you get the drift.


	3. Filler Episode Part 2: The First Victims

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Total Drama Island, Fresh TV does. They're the real winners!

**Note - **As said before, three of the returning characters and the location will be revealed. Izzy will also try to get back at Chris for the events prior to this chapter.

**Rating Note** - This chapter is rated T for Teen for some mild sexual innuendos and offensive fat jokes.

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**Realityshowfan -** I'm glad you like his traumatic childhood. No one ever gave Chris a thorough past so I wanted to do that. About your dream list, I will tell you this, some of your characters will return and some of them won't.

**Mischievia - **You cannot send in new characters. I planned this out from the beginning, so I'm sorry if you're disappointed.

**Everybody -** Despite Chris's harsh childhood, he will still be a villain in the story. Also, Izzy will not be a villain, she just aligned herself with Chris because she had nothing better to do. Just a sneak peek at the new characters, they are still going to have a main stereotype, but they will have more diverse character traits. I'm excited to introduce them to you, it's going to be awesome! Yes, this chapter came out pretty quick, I just have a lot of motivation!

Let's get to the story, shall we?

...

...

* * *

**Chapter .5 Part 2 - Two Wens and A Can In New Zealand.**

**

* * *

**

**(Confession Cam - Since when could we use the Confessional here?)**

**Izzy - **(she is glaring daggers at the camera) Chris better not have done what Izzy thinks he did when Izzy was passed out yesterday. (she cups her hand around the camera and starts whispering into it) Between you and me, Izzy was wearing a thong that day.

**Chris - **Izzy looked so sexy in that thong!

**Josephine -** Why does Chris have all the maids wear short skirts?

**Chris - **I might make Izzy wear a short skirt now that she works for me. That would be awesome. I wonder if she wears a thong everyday?

**Josephine -** Why can't we have Casual Fridays?

* * *

"Good morning, Izzy." Chris greeted

"Hi Chris!" Izzy shouted, "Izzy just sent all the veteran invites for you!"

"Who did you send them to anyway?" the host asked.

* * *

**(Somewhere in Mississagua, Ontario)**

Gwen came home from that awful show, where she was greeted by her mom and her brother, Danny.

"Congratulations Honey!" her mom gushed, "Your brother and I missed you so much, we even had a neighborhood girl pretend to be you!"

"It was mom's idea!" Danny quickly suggested.

After giving her family a group hug, she went to check the mail, where she found some bills and personal letters from when show. What really sticked out was a video cassete that said PLAY THIS on the label. She nonchalantly shrugged and walked inside to watch the film.

"Hi Gwen!" Izzy said on the screen, "Chris just sent out a casting call for the next season of Total Drama, and you've been selected as one of the contestants!"

The goth's heart skipped a beat as she let out a horrified gasp. Chris, her worst nightmare, was doing another season of her least favorite TV show starring her!

"The show will be called Total Drama Action," the crazy rainbowhead explained to her, "it will air next summer, so I can't wait to see you there!"

Gwen clenched her fists as she watched the video, then realized something odd.

"Izzy has rainbow hair?" she mused.

"Mom, Danny, there's something I have to tell you." she explained to them later that evening, "Bridgette was right, Chris is back and I have to compete again next summer."

"Honey," Gwen's mom whimpered as she embraced her daughter, "I feel so bad."

"Don't worry mom," the goth girl answered, "I'll be okay, I'm still probably going to have at least some of my friends."

"You made friends?" the brunette mom asked, "Oh Gwennie, I'm so proud of you!"

"Mom," Gwen playfully chatsied her, "don't call me 'Gwennie'. Did I tell you that I have a boyfriend now?"

Her mom's eyes lightened even brighter, as she hugged Gwen even tighter.

"You have a boyfriend?!" she exclaimed, "What's his name?!"

"Trent," Gwen answered, "He's really handsome and nice, he can play guitar also."

"I must meet him!" Gwen's mom said, "Can you e-mail him and say that I said Hi?"

"Sure I will." Gwen replied while happily rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I just want to spend the rest of the summer in the best way possible. So mom, do you want to go the park with me tomorrow?"

Her mom gasped happily, "You've never offered me to go to the park with you! I have to find something to wear! I'll be right back."

After Gwen's mom left, Gwen giggled, "Danny, you wanna release the dogs from the pound?"

"Of course!" her brother agreed enthusiastically, "I'll get the welding tools!"

That night, Gwen e-mailed all the other contestants, except Heather and Izzy for obvious reasons. She said the same thing to all of the contestants...

* * *

_Dear (camper's name here),_

_Hi, how have you been since the show got out? I just got a video saying that Chris isn't dead yet and is still looking for other contestants. Be on the lookout!_

_Sincerely, Gwen._

_

* * *

_

After she sent the e-mail to all of the contestants, she sent Izzy a special e-mail, almost banging on the keys as she typed.

* * *

**(The following morning at the mansion)**

Izzy was checking her e-mails on Chris's computer. Most of them were alerts from the RCMP, but she found one letter from Gwen.

* * *

**_I'LL KILL YOU IZZY!!!!_**

* * *

"Hey!" Izzy said, now feeling hurt, "That's not very nice, you should be thanking me!"

* * *

**(Somewhere in Regina, Saskatchewan)**

Owen was also checking his e-mails, hoping that Izzy forgot the ordeal with the escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook. Instead, he found a message from Gwen. As he read it, his black eyes widening in joy as he read it.

"Woohoo!" he exclaimed, "Another season of Total Drama, yeah!"

"Owen," his mother called from downstairs, "you're brothers are here to see you!"

"WOOHOO!!" the chubby oaf exclaimed, "This day can't get any better!"

As he ran down the stairs, he saw two mean, muscular looking men, which happened to be his brothers.

"Tank! Brody! Did you guys miss me?!" he asked as he wrapped his arms around the two football players.

"I'd miss you more if you get you're smelly pits off me, fatass!" Tank yelled.

"Yeah," Brody added, "why don't you stuff your face with some burgers, greaseball!"

"Boys," Owen's mother reprimanded, "be nice to your little brother."

"Whatever," Tank said, "sorry bro."

"I'm sorry too." Brody groaned.

"Awww, it's okay guys. Group Hug!" Owen said while extending his arms out for a hug.

"DON'T TOUCH US!!" the two brothers in college yelled simultaneously.

"Okay," Owen meekly said, "have fun in college."

"This came in the mail for you, dear." his blonde mother said as she handed him a videotape. Owen went into the living room.

"Hey Owen." Izzy groaned, "You've been accepted as a contestant on Total Drama Action."

"Izzy, how are you?!" he yelled into the TV, "Can we be a couple again and make out?!"

"As much as it makes me wanna puke," she continued, "I have a side bet with Chris which if you make it to the final two again, I pay him a hundred dollars, but if you don't he pays me a hundred dollars. Plus, I still don't want to make out, got that?"

"Awwww," Owen whined, "your rainbow hair and clothes make you look sexy!"

"So you have to come next summer, yada yada, I'm an intern, yada yada, we have your contract, yada yada," Izzy explained as she read off a long piece of paper, "and do me a favor and please lose!!"

* * *

**(Back at the mansion)**

"How does it feel like knowing you're going to lose your bet?" Chris gleefully asked as he popped up behind her.

"I don't know, how does it feel like?" Izzy asked back, "Ooooh, burn!"

The miffed host growled at the crazy rainbowhead and asked, "Can I have the computer now?!"

"Fine," she scoffed, "Jeez."

* * *

**(Somewhere in Vancouver, British Columbia)**

"Duncan," his father said gruffly, "we have another court attendance letter."

"We also have a videotape for you." Duncan's blonde mother chimed in.

"Oh joy," the delinquent scoffed, "a videotape, it's probably Izzy telling me that I'm supposed to appear on another season of Total Drama.

"How do you know that?" his mother asked him.

"Gwen sent me an e-mail saying that I should 'watch out' for a videotape in the mail."

After he said that, his blonde younger brother tailslided down the banister of the stairs on his skateboard and landed gracefully with his board in hand.

"Derek," his father sternly scolded him, "what have we told you about skateboarding in the house?"

"To not to." he nonchalantly replied, "Anyways, can I borrow the camera?"

"Why?" his blonde hair mother asked.

"I wanna shoot an audition for the show." the grommet explained, "I'll have it back home, good as new tonight."

"Just don't do anything like what happened at the skate park a week ago."

"That stink bomb was an accident!" Derek protested, "Besides, I fumigated the smell and Mad Eddie said we were tight." **[1]**

"Gotta go shoot my video," Derek said while mounting his skateboard, "Later mom and pop, bye Duncan!"

"That little twerp doesn't think he'll make it, does he?" Ducan muttered.

"You may never know, Duncan." his mother told him, "He's pretty interesting."

"Yeah," his father interjected, "he was interesting when he set our boathouse on fire!" **[2]**

"Honey!" his wife scolded him, "That wasn't his fault, he didn't know that the kerosene bottle was open!"

As Duncan's father muttered under his breath about his wife being too "passive", the wife in question placed a hand on Duncan's shoulder gently.

"Duncan," she said sadly, "I know you want to be a rebel, but you have to find better ways to express your frustrations."

"Whatever," Duncan growled, "Dad doesn't care about me anyway."

"Yes he do..." she started but Duncan already left the house.

She sighed and crossed her legs as she read, How To Fix A Broken Child. **[3]**

* * *

**(Back at the mansion)**

"Hey Izzy, check this out." Chris called out to her.

The crazy rainbowhead came over to the computer and looked at Chris curiously.

"Camp Tikitere," the host read aloud, "located in Rotorua, New Zealand. The price is $750,000."

"We can buy that, right?" Izzy said with a smile.

"Yes," Chris told her in the voice he was known for, "Yes we can." He purchased the island and slouched soundly in his chair.

"Chris," Izzy reminded him, "We have one more thing to do."

"What?"

"THIS!" Izzy shouted as she pulled a string that caused slime to fall on the host's hair.

"WHAT THE **(CENSORED)**!!!," he screamed, darting away from the room, "Get the stylist, it's an emergency!!"

The crazy rainbowhead noticed Josephine giggling in the distance.

"How do you like me now!!" Izzy told her.

"Very much," the maid told her in an unusually enthusiastic voice, "YOU ROCK!"

"That's what I like to hear!" the crazy girl exclaimed, but noticed something wrong.

Josephine was pulling on her skirt, making it as long as possible. When she noticed Izzy staring at her, she stopped pulling and blushed.

"You know Izzy feels sorry for you for having to wear that outfit," Izzy told Josephine, "but you have such awesome legs!"

The black haired maid blushed when Izzy pointed to her legs, which were clad in black heels and white stockings that reached to her thighs.

"Let's party shall we?" the rainbowhead asked slyly as she pulled a lever which caused streamers to come down. The switch also triggered flashing colored lights, a bunch of party boys (not Geoff), and two stripper poles to appear.

"Let's dance!!" Izzy shouted as music played.

The party continued throughout the night without Chris knowing about it, as he was to busy sobbing about his hair in a hotel room.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] -** Mad Eddie is the owner of the skate park which Derek was referring to. It's also a really bad pun off of two things from Rocket Power. See if you can guess what they are. Rocket Power was also one of my inspirations for Derek.

**[2]** - When Duncan's father mentioned that Derek burned the boathouse, that was a reference to Stoked. Lo's little brother is George, and he also inspired Derek's appearance and voice. It says on the Stoked Wiki that George burned his father's boat house. Thus, it fits.

**[3] -** The book that Duncan's mother was reading isn't real.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this part, and yes, Derek is going to be one of my rookies for the actual story. Expect his profile a couple chapters later.

If you can guess where I got the name of the camp from, you'll be mentioned in my next chapter!

In the next chapter, two more returning campers will be revealed, my first new camper will have **her** profile, and Izzy and Josephine's friendship will blossom. Are you excited?! You know I am! By the way my reviews are going now, I might rise to the ranks! Read and Review, folks!


	4. Filler Episode Part 3: The First Newbie

**Disclaimer -**I don't own Total Drama Island, Fresh TV does, you know the drill. Also, I do not own the Ferarri or the PSP. Plus, I do not own any of the stereotypes from Total Drama Battlegrouds, I thought this up long before that story was announced.

**Note - **The first new character, two more veterans, and the prize money will be revealed. Since no one read my last chapter yesterday, I'm only going to post one chapter a day from now on.

**Rating Note **- This chapter is rated T for Teen for sexual overtones for both sexes and more swearing than usual.

**Apology -** I'd like to apologize to the people that were offended by the abrupt and sexual ending. From now on, some of the more inappropriate scenes will be given more thought about word choice. However, I do tend to write more when you inspire me with your comments.

**Everybody - **I'll give everyone one more chance to guess where the camp name comes from. If you do, you'll be mentioned in my next chapter. Check out my poll to vote for your favorites! This chapter is going to be chuck full of drama, so hang on!

On to the much anticipated story...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter .5 Part 3 - The Secret Life of The Canadian Intern**

Two months passed since Izzy and Josephine had their party. They continued to torment Chris some more, and became the best of friends. Even with Chris's overbearing work schedule, they still had a girl's night out once in a while. They even threw another party yesterday.

Chris and Izzy were looking over applications for the auditioning campers when Josephine came in. The crazy girl cheerfully greeted the maid, and Josephine flashed a thumbs up to Izzy. Chris meanwhile glared at the friendly greeting.

"That party of yours was inexcusable and will not be tolerated again!" Chris muttered under his breath.

"I thought it was pretty fun!" Izzy admitted, "I even tried to get Josephine to dance on the stripper pole, but she was too afraid that the boys would look up her skirt."

They continued to scan through the audition forms when Izzy came upon a particularly interesting one. "You should check this one out Chris!" she told him, "He seems like a cool frood."

The crazy rainbowhead handed the form to Chris, who looked over it. The profile in question belonged to Duncan's younger brother, Derek. As the host looked over his audition sheet, he raised an eyebrow a couple of times, but was overall unimpressed.

"Put him under the maybes." Chris commanded.

"Why would you say he's a 'maybe'?" Izzy asked him.

"He's a relative of another camper, that wouldn't be trying. Duh!" the nonchalant host explained, "Besides, his profile is pretty bland to me anyway."

"Owen wasn't much of an interesting camper," Izzy snapped at him, "but you let him in anyway!"

"Why do you hate Owen anyway?" Chris asked her, "You even made out on the first date! That's pretty rare."

"We didn't get to second base though, and I don't hate him." the crazy rainbowhead told him, "He pushed me in front of a freakin' psycho killer for crying out loud! He's lucky I didn't dump his ass of a cliff like my last douche-bag boyfriend, Steve!"

"Why did Steve dump you?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not for a good reason, really." Izzy admitted, "That little prick dumped me because he said I was crazy and dangerous to people of any kind. I mean SHEESH, how gay is that?!"

"Did you do anything to provoke that event?" Chris asked her again.

"Sure, I might have lit his back on fire, but how the hell was I supposed to know his clothes were flammable?!" the psycho shouted in a tyrade, "I just wanted to experiment!!"

"Anyways," the host leered on, "who else did you ask to come back?"

* * *

**(Somewhere in Edmonton, Alberta)**

Many eyes turned to see a ravenhair haughtily strut down the hallway. She had always been the center of attention ever since she was elected Homecoming Queen, however she did blackmail the official vote tallier to rig the results in her favor. Flipping her short hair behind her, she winked at the leering guys that were following her every move.

"Heather!" a nerdy looking teen asked, "Can I get your autograph?

"I would let you," Heather started, "but you're a nerd. Now get out of my face!" She slapped the nerdy boy across the face, leaving a red hand-shaped implant on his cheek.

After she got home in her stylish, burgandy Ferarri, her parents tensed up at the very sight of her. Only her little brother, Damien, looked unfazed as he scoffed and continued playing his PSP.

"How w-was your d-day at school, d-dear?" her father stammered.

"This came in the mail for you." her mother whimpered.

"Bunch of whimps." her brother muttered.

Heather growled at her brother and swiped the videotape that her mother gave her. She stomped up to her room and played it.

"Hiyas Heather!" Izzy cheered, "Though Chris didn't think I would choose you, I did to make your miserable ass suffer!"

The queen bee clenched her teeth in a blind fury and whispered, "I'm not coming back there!"

"Oh yes you are!" she chirped, seemingly answering her question, "This season is called Total Drama Action and will take place in New Zealand. Hope to see you there... or I'll find you!"

Heather's jaw dropped, realized that she had been told off by a TV. Her painted lips grew into a scowl and muttered one thing under her breath.

"Slut faced, ho bag!"

* * *

**(Back at the mansion)**

"Why did you choose Heather?" Chris asked her, "I thought you wouldn't want her on the show."

"I wanted to make life hell for her," Izzy replied, "she voted me off last season!"

"That makes sense," the host nonchalantly agreed, "plus, it'll be awesome for higher ratings. As Eric Bischoff says, 'Controversy Creates Cash'!" **[1]**

"Speaking of cash," the crazy rainbowhead leered on, "what are you going to do about the prize money? Are you going to make the campers fight for it like you did last season?"

Chris shuddered about this horrifying memory (to him at least). If his scheme had followed through, there would have been a tie and he would keep the contestants even longer for a new season on a film lot, then a Total Drama Jumbo Jet** [2]**, and so on as he repeated this process, the campers eternally blinded by unwavering avarice. Alas, the film lot had been sold to WishWorks Studios **[3]**, and he had no location for the impending season.

"We blew a lot of money on that island..." Chris mused, "and I want a bigger prize so the campers will be meaner to each other..."

"IZZY CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" the psycho screamed, "WHAT IS IT?!!"

"Fine!" Chris groaned, "Two hundered and fifty dollars!"

"That's better." she stated plainly.

* * *

**(Somewhere in Kelowna, British Columbia)**

Geoff's hometown had always been a beautiful one, and he was proud to boast that he lived in that city. He was even prouder to boast that he was Homecoming King, and led the football team to victory in the Homecoming Game. They had the biggest party after that game, per Geoff's tradition for throwing a Homecoming Party after the game, win or lose.

"I'd like to thank all the people who elected me Homecoming King." Geoff said in a formal voice, but them perked up, "AND ALL THE PEOPLE WHO MADE THIS THE BEST HOMECOMING EVER!!!"

Everyone around him cheered as music started playing and everyone danced wildly, with sodas in hand. After the song ended, Geoff's buddy Evan stepped up to the microphone.

"As with tradition in our school," he started, raising his eyebrow at Geoff, "the King and Queen must Dance! Geoff, Selena get down here!!"

Geoff hesitantly stumbled on to the middle of the dance floor, while Selena, the Queen, paraded down to the floor proudly, grinning from ear to ear. The two clapsed hands and started doing a slow dance. Selena was very exuberant and enthusiastic as she nuzzled her brunette head into his bare chest. As beautiful as she was, Geoff wasn't very enthusiastic. All he thought about was how he was being unfaithful to Bridgette, and how even more beautiful his surfer girlfriend looked.

Selena started moving her hand down lower, massaging Geoff's bare chest. As she caressed his muscles gently, she could not help but blush and swoon at her racing hormones. "You will always be my King, Geoff." she whispered, "My love, my saving grace." Geoff thought differently as he still lead, but not seeing her. "No, you're not my Queen." the normally easygoing, but now perturbed Geoff thought, "Bridgette will always be my queen, my beautiful goddess of the sea."

"You should forget about Bridgette," Selena told him, "she probably forgot about you and moved on." Her hand went down to the unmentionable area of Geoff's jean shorts, zipping his zipper down slightly. The now furious party boy pushed his girl away from her, heaving now.

"I have a girlfriend, dammit!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "There's no way I'm dancing with that whore!!" Selena's mouth went agape, while her eyes watered. She burst out of the party, sobbing loudly as all the glaring eyes stared forlornly at Geoff.

Geoff, also with an agape mouth, was petrified at his humiliating outburst. "You ruined a tradition Geoff," Evan sadly told him, "a damn shame."

"Son of a bitch." Geoff whispered. Now realizing what he had just done, he burst out of the party also.

Everyone stood there, stunned. Their party king had been dethroned and humiliated at his own party. Even so, the music still played, but this time, with _Kiss From A Rose_ by _Seal_.

The rain started to pour as Geoff, the former party boy turned outcast got into his convertible, zipping up the area where his boxers were exposed from his "dance" with Selena. He stepped on it, not caring about the speed limit because he had lost everything there was to lose.

Back at his house, his parents were jamming out to _Run To The Hills_by_ Iron Maiden_. They cocked an eyebrow to see their son walking through the doorway, dripping wet, with a bit of water running down his hat.

"Home so soon?" his bohemian father asked him.

"You usually don't get home 'til midnight." his mother pointed out.

"It was a rough night." said Geoff sadly.

He walked upstairs to find his quadruplet brothers, John, Paul, George, and Ben,** [4]** playing video games together. His first smile since the ordeal a half an hour ago emerged as he wrapped his arms around his brothers.

"Hey little bros," Geoff greeted, now like his usual self, "Whatcha' playin' there?"

"Halo," John, the unofficial leader of the quadruplets said while offering his controller, "wanna play?"

"I would," Geoff said, "but it's been a rough night, time to hit the hay." As he left the room, his mother handed him a videotape.

"This came in the male for you, hon." she said while still banging her head to the music, "Enjoy!"

Geoff went to his room and played the tape on his VCR.

"Heeeeloo Geoff!!" Izzy cried in game show host style. "You have been selected for an all expense paid trip to New Zealand!!"

"I won a trip?!" he asked to himself, "I didn't even enter a sweepstakes!"

"To compete on Total Drama Action." she finished.

Though a little disappointed, Geoff saw some light in this, he was going to reunite with his lady love Bridgette, along with his other friends from the island.

"The other contestants are going to be Duncan, Owen, Heather, Gwen, and six others yet to be announced.

Geoff could bearly contain his excitement. Gwen learned how to be party hearty from him, if he taught her a few tips, she could even be a party queen like him (even though Geoff is actually a king). Owen was the funniest guy he knew, and he could really throw a party. The only people he didn't look forward to seeing were Duncan and Heather. Heather was for obvious reasons, but Duncan and Geoff had a recent falling apart when Duncan got him and Bridgette eliminated.

He took out a locket on a chain that he got from Bridgette and opened it. Inside was the same picture that Geoff made for Bridgette with her bank. He smiled as he reminisced about the good times about Total Drama Island.

"Bridgette, I love you, and we will meet again soon." he vowed as he kissed the picture.

* * *

**(Back at the mansion)**

Josephine was dusting the room that Chris and Izzy were in. When she bent over to dust the statue of Chris McLean, she bent over slightly, her black panties now clearly visible.

Izzy looked over to Chris, who was grinning ear to ear. What Izzy was really disgusted about was the slight bulge in the crotch area of Chris's pants. She also looked over to Josephine, blushing sadly as she tried to cover her panties up, her doleful countenance speaking volumes to Izzy. The rainbowhead frowned, realizing Chris's true nature. As she massaged the exposed part of her leg from her aoi cache pants, she proceeded to confront the perverted host.

"Chris," she told him in an unusually sad tone, "You've got to be nicer to Josephine."

"How and why should I be nice?!" the sadist asked harshly.

"Well, you can start by making her wear less revealing outfits!" she shouted, now angry, "It's unrefined, it's tacky, and it's flat out offensive to women!!"

"You truly push people over the edge, both figuratively and literally, do you?" Chris asked, "Besides, she likes it anyway."

"Oh, you just assume that all hot women like to wear provocative clothing, do you?!" Izzy snarled at him.

"You think they don't?" the cold-hearted host asked the crazy girl, now joking about the affair like it never happened.

"I know they don't!!" Izzy roared, "What are you going to do next, make her **work** in her underwear?!!"

"That's not a bad idea now that you mention..."

"YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY HOPELESS!!!" Izzy screamed, then she calmed down, "Here's one of the profiles, read it so I can make my point."

* * *

**(Rookie #1, Amy, The Shy Girl)**

**Likes: **Her Father, Being Alone, Nature, Animals, Little Kids, Skateboarding, Reading, School, Dancing, Music, Teaching Other People, Nighttime

**Loathes:** Perverts, Bullies, Sadists, Public Speaking, People Who Judge Her By Her Beauty, Provocative Clothing, Thong Underwear, Make Up, Sexual Content In Media, Any Spicy Food

**Known For:** Her beauty and for not noticing all the boys that have a crush on her.

**Why She Came On The Show:** Her father suggested it would be a good way to meet new people and get a possible boyfriend.

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** July 20

**Appearance: **Caucasian young female of average height. She is beautiful in every aspect from her face, body, legs, and brown hair.

**Clothing: **A plain pink, short sleeved T-shirt, plus a blue jean skirt that goes below her knees, tennis shoes with her hair usually down.

Amy Greyhund was born when her pregnant mother and husband were mugged by a robber in an alley. Her mother was kicked in the stomach by the robber, causing her to break water one month early. After fighting the robber off, her father delivered Baby Amy from her dying mother's uterus. Her father expected her to be deformed or handicapped, but he was suprised when holding a surprisingly beautiful baby. Amy saw her mother only once before she died in that very alley. Her father gave her that name from his dead ex-girlfriend, his supposed perfect match.

Despite their troubles, Amy and her father loved each other very much and bonded together frequently. Aside from her beauty, her life in school is pretty normal. Despite only having a select few true friends, she is very popular in school and is on the school cheerleading and dance teams, mostly due to her attractiveness. When she grows up, she wants to be a teacher, but other people say that she should become a dancer, a model, or (for some of the worse people she has met), a porn star. She show no interest in any careers that will expose her body and still insists on becoming a teacher.

What most people might not know is that this young lass has a talent and passion for skateboarding. She pretty much likes anything that doesn't involve violence, dirty tricks, and even a little sexuality. Amy is in the gold honor roll persistently in her school and she wants to keep it that way, always reading and learning as much as she can. She also loves kids and is like that loving babysitter that the little boys have a crush on, much to her humor.

How will she do, will she survive Chris's hormonal rage, and will she get a boyfriend (wink wink), find out here on Total Drama Action!

* * *

**(Back to real life)**

Chris was staring at the picture with the audition form, a bit of drool forming at the corner of his mouth.

"Man, she is hot!!" he said while staring at her legs.

"I hate it when he drifts off." Izzy said nonchalantly to Josephine, whom nodded in approval.

The host raised his head to see his two workers facing their backs to him and snarled.

Two definitive cliques have been divided as day turned into night.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1]**- For those of you that don't watch the WWE. Eric Bischoff was the former General Manager of Monday Night Raw. He actually said that line once on an episode.

**[2]** - The Total Drama Jumbo Jet is what Chris is going to drive on the actual third season, Total Drama the Musical.

**[3] - **Though I never watch this particular show, ever, the name of the studio is an allusion to Ricky Sprocket.

**[4]** - The names of Geoff's brothers are actually the names of the Beatles. Ringo's real name is Ben, he got his nickname from wearing rings all the time. Also, Beatles

* * *

Hmmmm, some drama is forming now, this is getting exciting.

In the next chapter, Derek, four new characters, and a certain blonde bombshell will be confirmed. Whoops, I really do have a bad problem of letting it slip sometimes!

Also, Izzy will introduce a concept which will put a "spin" to the game.

Please read and review about my new character. PLEASE? (puppy dog eyes) Are you excited, because you know I am!


	5. Filler Episode Part 4: The Wheel of Doom

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Total Drama Island, you'd think they would get the drift by now!

**Note -** Izzy and Josephine will bond some more, especially with Chris's new "uniform" requirements. Izzy will also introduce a concept which is actually based off of something from the SAW series. Derek, four newbies, and, you guessed it, Lindsay will be revealed!

**Rating Note -** Nothing bad here, I recommend this chapter to anybody!

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**Realityshowfan - Chapter 3 -** Thanks for reviewing, you rock! Yes, I did post Chapters 2 and 3 on the same day, so it's gonna be one chapter a day from now on. It is awesome that those characters are coming back. I originally wasn't going to reveal Derek until now, but since he's related to Duncan, I thought, what the heck, I'll leak him on. Thanks again for responding.

**Chapter 4 -** You are correct, Lindsay will return! Just a small spoiler, Lindsay and Heather's conflict will grow to a point where Heather does something unimaginably horrible to Lindsay. I'm not going to say what she does exactly, but it has never been used in another story. I like Amy too, I just never intended for her story to be sad, two of the newbies that will revealed in this chapter will have much worse biographies. No, Amy and Derek will not be a couple, because Derek is 14 and Amy is 17 so that would be creepy. However, Derek will have a slight unrequited crush on Amy which she is aware of, but he knows that she likes another new character. They will still be friends though.

**Everybody - **I forgot to mention in one of the footnotes in the story, that Beatles Rock Band Came out a couple days ago.

Presenting the new and improved story...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter .5 Part 3 - The Not So Happy Newbies**

Josephine was helping Izzy scan through the rookie auditions. In the events of the two months that had passed, Chris had followed through on Izzy's outburst and started to require Josephine to work in her underwear, much to her dismay. Even though is was the beginning of December in Canada, Izzy, Josephine, and Chris, (mostly the two formers) were feverently planning the new season. Izzy went the extra mile by working on something huge covered by a large tarp.

"Man," Izzy said while looking at Amy's picture, "I would kill for her long, brown hair!"

"Me too." Josephine nonchalantly replied while stroking her short black hair.

"Also," the crazy rainbow head continued as she rubbed her chin, "I would kill to be able to kill Chris!"

The two girls were so busy giggling that they did not notice Chris entering the room, a newspaper in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other.

"Josephine," Chris spoke to the maid while sadistically glaring at her bra, "I like the new look toots, it suits you."

Her gasp was almost a scream as she covered her exposed bosom and shed a small tear which Izzy took sympathy towards.

"Izzy," the host continued as he directed his attention to the crazy girl, "we still have our bet, don't we?"

"Yep, and don't try to rig the challenges so he can win!" Izzy gleefully chirped, before snarling, "or I'll kill you."

"We'll see about that." he whispered to himself, then chuckling.

"Who else did you accept, Izzy?" Josephine asked her.

* * *

**(Somewhere in Montreal, Quebec)**

Lindsay waved good bye to her chauffeur driver as she stepped on to the snow covered driveway to her mansion.

"Aurevoir, Pierre!" Lindsay called out, despite being dumb, she was actually fluent in French, "Merci pour conduite avec moi dans ma maison!" **[1]**

The dumb blonde sighed happily as she walked to the large mansion, admiring the pretty scenery around her. After she said hello to her doorman, she stepped inside to find her butler handing her a videotape.

"This came for you in the mail Miss Beduevere." he said while handing her a videotape.

"Thanks Arthur!" she cooed as she walked to her room to watch it.

After changing out of her brown jacket and jeans to her usual outfit of a tank top and a skirt, she played the video.

"Hi Lindsay!" Izzy shouted from the television screen, "You've been selected to compete on the next season of Total Drama, along with all of your friends!"

Lindsay squealed as soon as she heard that fact.

"And Heather."

The dumb blonde looked crestfallen as soon as she heard that other fact. "I'm doomed, aren't I?" she lamented.

"Plus, yours truly will also be an intern!" Izzy squealed in Lindsay style, popping her foot.

After the video ended, Lindsay could not help feeling sad because Heather will most likely torment her through the series, but she also felt happy that her friends would return to help her out. Quickly darting into her closet to plan her outfits for those next eight weeks, she began rummaging through her clothes.

A couple hours later, she planned out fifty-six outfits, including shoes, but none of them were especially appealing to her. Collecting a pink beret, a matching halter top, and a pair of jean shorts, she examined the outfit closely before changing into it.

"I wonder if Tyler is gonna return," Lindsay thought as she modeled in the mirror, "I sure hope so."

* * *

**(Back at the mansion)**

Izzy brought Chris and Josephine to the garage, where she was working on her next big experiment.

"Without further ado..." she began as she grasped the tarp tightly, ready to reveal what was under it, "In honor of my love of carousels, I present this!"

She lifted the tarp to reveal a merry-go-round type of device. It was colored red and black with six seats. The seats had leather restraints for the arms and torso. Restrained in those seats were plushie versions of Gwen, Owen, Duncan, Heather, Geoff, and Lindsay. At one point of the carousel, there was a flashing green arrow pointing to one of the seats.

"Here's how it works." the crazy rainbowhead explained to the two, "The carousel starts spinning and then it stops suddenly, whoever the arrow is pointing to has to do a certain task!" She pushed a button that started the carousel, after a while of spinning, the arrow landed on the plushie Owen.

"I call it, Izzy's Crazy Carousel!"

"I think the Tikitere Wheel Of Torture would be a better title." Chris admitted, "And you know what would be better than an arrow?"

"What?" the two girls asked simultaneously.

"A gun!" the sadist pulled an AK-47 from under his back, and blew Owen away with a ratta-tat-tat.

Josephine blanched, while Izzy shook her head.

"I'm pretty crazy," she admitted, "but I don't kill people for fun."

"Hey," Chris told her in defense, "you hate the chubby idiot, why are you taking it out on me?"

"For the last time," she snapped, "I don't hate Owen! I dislike him immensly."

"You know what," the crazy rainbowhead sighed, "just take a look at some of these hopefuls I found."

* * *

**(Rookie #2, Derek, The Grommet)**

**Likes:** Sports, Music, Art, Skateboarding, Causing Trouble, Sugar Covered Anything, Video Games, Women, Attention

**Loathes: **People Who Underestimate Him, Eating His Vegetables, Snobs, School, Homework, Being Grounded, Anything Girly

**Known For: **Being a small, but mighty blonde ball of energy and being the youngest person ever to win a national wrestling tournament.

**Why He Came On The Show:** He wanted to live up to the ranks of his big brother, Duncan.

**Age: **14

**Birthday: **September 18

**Appearance: **Caucasian male who is short for his age. He is thin and athletic, accompanied with messy blonde hair and teal eyes.

**Clothing:** Black short sleeved shrit, covered with an unbuttoned red, short sleeved shirt. He also has black shorts that look similar to Duncan's and the same shoes also. Wears a gray skull cap with a shuriken on it.

While Duncan resembles his father, Derek Frachello resembles a male version of his mother, but his hair is far messier. He always lived in the shadow of Duncan and his two older twins that are in college, but Derek stands out from the crowd as one of the coolest kids in his middle school. Though not having his growth spurt or voice change yet, he still manages to be the quarterback of his football team and has the best win-loss record on his wrestling team. Derek is short but a mighty and with a very kinetic spirit.

Despite being busy with Football, Wrestling, Basketball, Cross Country, and Swimming, Derek is an all around guy with musical and artistic talents also. Some of his talents have been being able to play piano, guitar, saxophone, and drums, starring in his show choir and theater plays, and even winning first prize in the art contest in his school, with a collection of his broken skateboards to form a mosiac of an explanation point.

One thing that he hates is when people insult him do to his height or blonde hair. He is intelligent but hot-headed and will challenge anybody to a contest, even people bigger than him. One thing that his parents dislike about him is that he is a trouble maker, even though in a lesser degree than his brother and can be serious when he needs to be.

How will he do? Can he become a leader for his team. Will he be the youngest contestant on this show? Find out on Total Drama Action!

* * *

**(Rookie #3, Dana, The Tomboy)**

**Likes: **Roller Skating, Pizza, Mud, Skateboarding, College Football, Pep Rallies, Heavy Metal, Talking

**Loathes: **Pink, Girly Things, Blondes, Being Ignored, Her Family, High Heels, Hollister, Cheerleaders

**Known For: **Wearing her roller skates anywhere she goes and being the tomboy out of her family of girly girls.

**Why She Came On The Show: **To escape her girly family and to meet people with similar interests.

**Age: **15

**Birthday: **January 1

**Appearance**: Half Caucasian/Half Asian, short, black haired girl. She has an average figure with a scar on her right knee and blue eyes.

**Clothing:** Hair done up in a ponytail, plain white T-shirt with male jeans cut off at the knee. Black tennis shoes with red skulls on them.

Dana Kesal has always been an outcast with her tomboy ways. She is the middle child of the family and her deceased father was the only one who truly understood her. Now stuck alone with her blonde mother and her four blonde sisters Debbie, Yvette, Queenie, and Elise, she always tends to stay away from home as much as possible to keep her relatives from "converting" her. Her only true friends are two twins named Jared and Blaine, who share many of Dana's interests such as skating and pizza.

If you could use one word to describe Dana, it would be: hyper. She is always full of energy wherever she goes, people often see her as a nuisance, but she uses her lust for attention to divert her mind from how lonely she is at home. She always hangs around the boys at her school and avoids the color pink like the plague. Her father also gave her the name after his ex-wife, whom he loved before marrying Dana's mother.

Dana sometimes goes to the mall, but always with a skateboard in tow. While her family hits the stores, she hits the railings on the stairways. She even likes skating in the stores, which always had her kicked out of the mall.

How will she do? Will people see her as an asset or a threat? And will she annoy us to death? Find out on Total Drama Action!

* * *

**(Rookie #4, Fransisco, The Quiet Latino)**

**Likes: **Peace, Silence, Tranquility, Nature, Thinking, Observing, Testing His Body And Mind, The Wind, Sleep

**Loathes: **Loud Noises, The Stereotype About His Race, People Who Abuse Power, Idiots, People Who Oppress The Weak, Stereotypes In General

**Known For: **Being the silent, but deadly enigma of the competition and his power of intimidation.

**Why He Came On The Show:** To break the stereotype about his race and to increase his knowledge further.

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** March 27

**Appearance:** Hispanic Male with a slightly above average height, short hair, and green eyes. He is very handsome with a small amount of facial hair, athletic but not completely muscular build, and a visible six pack on his chest.

**Clothing: **Plain red short sleeved shirt with jeans. Often wears a green cap with his native flag on the front and the phrase _Luchar Por El Amor _**[2]** on the visor in gold letters to symbolize his heritage. Mexican colored tennis shoes.

Fransisco Alcaron Hernandez is described by many as handsome, silent, and mysterious. He very rarely speaks, and when he does, he uses a monotone voice because of a neck injury that permanently damaged his vocal chords. He also has a black belt in Tae Kwon Do and is an expert in Tai Chi. Many girls at his school have a crush on him, but he is usually not interested due to most of them being girly stereotypes. One of the few things that people know about him is that he likes girls who are diverse and unique, not bland and predictable.

Fransisco's childhood has been spent wandering from one country to another. His family moving to the U.S. illegally when he was a baby. He lived a normal life and even developed learning English and Spanish at a very early age. However, when he was nine, his family was caught by the government and moved to the next nearest place, Canada. He's lived in that country ever since.

What Fransisco truly detests is the stereotypes about Latinos being drug dealing, trash talking, thugs. He has already proved that he breaks that misconception in every way possible. Even when people say that's he's godly and perfect, he tells them in his own words: "Life is an infinite art, one may never learn everything about it." Fransisco puts little, if any thought into getting a girlfriend, he possibly thinks that Total Drama Action can change all of that.

How will he do? Will he ever be more extroverted? And will he get a girlfriend? (wink, wink) Find out on Total Drama Action!

* * *

**(Rookie #5, Zoey, The Druggie Runaway)**

**Likes: **Drugs, Liquor, Friends, Alleys, Anywhere Away From Her Father

**Loathes:**Her Abusive Father, People Telling Her That Her Habit Is Wrong, Most People, Prolonged Withdrawl From Drugs

**Known For: **Being the most contreversial character on this show.

**Why She Came On The Show:** To escape from her abusive father's clutches and to try to break her addiction.

**Age:** 16

**Birthday: **December 7

**Appearance:**Caucaisan female with an average figure and an average height and hazel eyes. Her most noticable features are her butterfly tattoo on her right arm, the flame pattern tattoo on her left arm, and her short, choppy, red hair.

**Clothing:** Yellow T-shirt and jeans, with a pentagram pendant adorned around her neck, and plain sandals.

Ever since the day she was born, Zoey Budran had always been a tortured soul. She and her mother lived at the unremitting torment of her father and four brothers. One day, her mother was shot by her father, leaving her the only female in the house. She does have a very closely guarded secret, Zoey has a safe haven inside an alley on the other side of town which her family is unaware of.

What people might not expect about her is that she is athletically capable of very much, she is just apathetic and does not use it. As said above, Zoey channels her sadness into drugs. Some of her favorites include Crystal Meth, Cocaine, and of course, cigarettes. She also drinks beer and liquor most every night, regardless that she knows it's bad for her liver.

Even so, she has made many attempts to quit her addiction, but her depression urged her to continue further. Zoey joined the show for many reasons including to escape from her father's clutches, meet new people, and to aide her in quitting drugs for good.

How will she do? Will she break her drug addiction? And will the creator receive angry comments about her? Find out on Total Drama Action!

* * *

**(Rookie #6, Emo, Self Explanatory)**

**Likes:** Cutting Himself, The Color Black, The Song 'Breaking The Habit', Writing Poetry, His Pet Rat Spencer

**Loathes: **His Real Name, His Developmental Conditions, The Color Pink, Educational TV, One Of The Twenty-Two Campers From The First Season

**Known For:** His mysterious past, living in a run down apartment all by himself, and losing everything at the hands of one of the first season contestants

**Why He Came On The Show:** To get revenge on the one that ruined his life.

**Age: **17

**Birthday:** November 13

**Appearance: **Mocha skinned brunette of a thin figure and average height. His brown hair droops over his eye on one side, covering his blue eye due to heterochromia.

**Clothing:** Black tank top with a My Chemical Romance logo covered by a black jean jacket. Black skinny jeans with a spiked belt. Black open finger gloves with spikes on the knuckles. Piercings are on his lip and his eyebrow, including a small amount of black eye shadow.

His name seems pretty unoriginal, but his actual name is Elmo. He changed his name to Emo out of embarrassment and because of a life scarring incident caused by another contestant on this show when he was twelve which he wishes not to recall. After that incident, he was sentenced to three years in juvenile prision. He escaped after one year to move into in abandoned building to restart his broken life.

When he moved in, he found a newborn rat. After searching for other rats, he took him in as his own and named him Spencer after his father whom he was separated from in the events prior to moving in. In order to not be noticed, he changed his looks completely and started cutting himself out of depression. Some say he's an emo, some a wannabe, but other claim that he's not even human. All they do know is that he's dark skinned and wears black all the time.

Emo is actually quite talented regardless of his personality. He plays the drums proficiently and has keen eyesight with his blue eye. He wanted to join the show to get revenge on that camper who stole his life from him and to also win the money to finance his struggling life on his own.

How will he do? Will he get his vengeance? And what will happen when people say his real name in front of him? Find out on Total Drama Action!

* * *

**(Back to the mansion)**

"Impressive," Chris commented, "I'm looking forward to seeing my puppets, I-I mean contestants on this season."

"Sure you are." Izzy remarked while rolling her eyes.

"Izzy," Chris scolded, "if you cause one more fire in my mansion, I'm going to 'fire' you!!"

"Oh you remembered that." the crazy rainbowhead chuckled, "I just have an obsession with burning stuff, feeds my soul!"

After Chris left, Izzy put a plushie Emo on the Tikitere Wheel Of Torture in the place where the Owen doll had been blown up. She turned to Josephine who was bystanding at the conversation a few seconds ago, but the maid noticed Izzy's lips grow into a wicked grin.

"He didn't say we couldn't **destroy **stuff, did he?" she told the maid, who grinned wickedly as well.

Izzy and Josephine set off into the mansion, sledgehammers in hand, ready to destroy anything in their path.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **Lindsay's saying in French, roughly translated is "Goodbye, Pierre! Thanks for driving me to my mansion!"

**[2] - **The saying on Fransisco's cap, roughly translated means, "Fight For Love."

* * *

Jeez, that was the most character I have ever revealed in a single chapter! I hoped you liked them all!

In the next episode, four veterans and four more rookies will be revealed! Also, the elimination format will be explained in detail.

Are you excited? You know I am! Read and Review, thanks!


	6. Filler Episode Part 5: Eeeek, A Villain!

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action (the real one), Stoked, 6teen, or any other show the company created which I am not aware of.

**Note -** Eight, count 'em, eight characters will be revealed in this chapter, four rookies and four veterans to be exact. The format for elimination will be revealed, and it's actually based off of another reality show. Also, there will be no transitions between characters. This is probably my longest chapter yet so brace yourselves, dear children.

**Rating Note -** This chapter is for anybody, because there's nothing bad here. Rest assured, it will get really spicy later on.

**Answers To Comments**

**Realityshowfan - **Thank you once again for reviewing. The character whom Emo hates will be revealed in the story, and the reason why will be explained after that, and it's actually based off of a problem I had in my life once. I wanted to add more diverse personalities to my rookies because most of their stereotypes havebeen used before and it would be repetitive to just add them all in one chapter. Yes, Izzy's machine is based off of the Wheel of Death trap in Saw VI. I personally thought the trap was cool so I had to add it in my story. It will be used for making random selections or to make a challenge work. I actually squeal a bit every time I get a new comment. They inspire me to write more so thanks for contributing to my story.

**SummerEliza - **Rest assured, I planned the story arcs for the newbies and there **will **be drama, especially towards the end. Yes, I will have my antagonist character revealed this chapter. Also, the role of antagonist will shift several times throughout the story. The true villain is the one who is the antagonist at the end of it all.

**Everybody -**As mentioned in various comments that I've gotten in the past, I do like ruining Chris's hair a lot. The reason for that is because the actual show doesn't have **nearly** enough Chris bashing. Thanks to Frank15 for making the art of Chris abuse possible.

The author tribe has spoken, on to the story…

…

...

* * *

**Chapter .5 Part 5 - We Have Lucky Fives Here!**

Even in the beginning of the March winds, the season was being developed faster than ever. The season premiere was airing in three months and they had no time to waste. Izzy threw herself completely into making the season as Izzy-like as possible, while Chris just merely supervised.

"This is unacceptable!" Chris shouted to an architect, "my hair is off by a quarter of a centimeter!"

"I don't see what's wrong with it boss." the architect admitted.

"You're kidding me right?" the host asked him, "It throws off the entire symmetry of my body!"

The architect stammered, trying to think of the best way to answer the fuming host. Chris just gave up and stomped his foot indignantly.

"You're fired!" he roared, "Get out of my mansion now!!"

The architect ran off crying from the mansion, while Izzy cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm not really sure how your statue can contribute to this season in anyway whatsoever." the crazy rainbowhead admitted while raising her eyes up from the audition forms.

"It's going to be apart of the Gilded Chris statues for immunity." the narcissist explained, "We can't go at least a little wrong with those."

"We're going to New Zealand!" Izzy reminded him, "A statue wouldn't fit that type of environment."

"You're actually right…" Chris mused, "tikis would be better!"

"Yeah," she nonchalantly admitted, "not my first choice though."

During this conversation, Josephine came into the room. Instead of coming in her underwear, she was wearing a white, long sleeved, button down shirt, along with black slacks. The host looked confused for a second, then angry after that.

"Josephine!" he scolded her, "Why are you out of uniform?!"

"I convinced her to boycott those outfits you were making her wear." Izzy told him, "She'll go back to wearing more revealing clothing once you promise her that you will not make her work in her underwear."

"Fine," Chris groaned, "you don't have to work in your lingerie anymore. Now take something off that torso, you look like a feminist!"

After Josephine left the room, Chris took a glance at Emo's profile.

"What developmental conditions does he have again?" the host asked Izzy.

"Bipolar Disorder and Tourettes." Izzy admitted,** [1] **"The very unstable type too."

Chris just shrugged and left, but his thoughts communicated a completely different story.

"I wonder what I can do to help Owen win?" he was thinking.

* * *

**(Somewhere in Campbell River, British Columbia)**

Bridgette was walking home from school with her backpack in tow. She adored the view of the ocean close to her home, still wanting to surf. Unfortunately for her, it was March and she had to wait a couple of months before she could surf. When she got home, her mother was there to greet her.

"Hi Bridgette," her laidback mother greeted, "how was school?"

"It was fine mom," Bridgette told her, "so, how's Tim?"

"We sort of broke up," her mom admitted, "he was too high strung."

"That's too bad." the surfer girl said while hugging her mom, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get another boyfriend. And if it doesn't work out, you'll always have me."

Bridgette got the mail for her mom. While scanning through the letters, she found something peculiar, a videotape. She still remembered Gwen's e-mail telling her to watch out for a videotape, but she didn't think it would be this late.

After finishing her homework, she played the tape and saw a rainbow headed Izzy on the screen.

"Hi Bridgette!" Izzy cheered, "You have been selected as a contestant on Total Drama Action!"

Bridgette gasped in horror, she knew how unabashedly sadistic Chris was, and how vile Chef's cooking was. She sighed as Izzy explained everything else.

"Don't worry," the rainbowhead assured her, "Your friends and I will be here too, like Gwen, Lindsay, Owen..."

Izzy whispered seductively into the screen, "...and Geoff!"

Bridgette squealed Katie and Sadie style after she heard that, popping her foot in the air. Her handsome boyfriend was going to return, even though he was clumsy at times, he was always there to make her laugh.

"However Duncan and Heather will be returning as well." Izzy said in an unusually monotone voice.

The surfer girl slumped down into her seat again. Her two worst enemies were coming back to the island, something she had always dreaded.

"But this season will be taking place in New Zealand!" the crazy rainbowhead yelled, suddenly perking up again.

Bridgette at this point could barely contain her excitement, she was going to the place where she had always dreamed of, along with her boyfriend! She let out a scream of delight, not caring that her mom noticed her.

"So Bridgette, bring your bikinis and meet us there this summer!"

The surfer girl blanched once again, bikinis were her second least favorite thing in the world, abusing the world being her first. Nonetheless, she perked up and went to tell her mom the news.

"Guess what mom?!" she cried, "I'm going to New Zealand this summer with my boyfriend!"

"You mean Geoff, right?" her mom asked her.

She nodded and rushed up to her room to plan ahead. She was slightly depressed, however, when she wrote to her pen pal, Emma, from Alberta. **[2]**

* * *

_Dear Emma,_

_I'm sorry, but I can't see you this summer in your new job at Surfer's Paridise. I was just ordered to come back for another season of Total Drama in New Zealand, which I'm stoked for by the way! I'll try to visit you there once I get home._

_Your Friend,_

_Bridgette_

* * *

**(Somewhere in Calgary, Alberta)**

Trent was walking home from school, greeting every person that he saw. Ever since Total Drama Island got out he became a local celebrity in his hometown.

He came home and greeted his parents as he walked up the stairs to his room. Once he got there he noticed his guitar missing. Trent did as a mature, calm, and dedicated musician would, he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Trent ran downstairs to his parents, who were calmly reading the newspaper together.

"Mom, Dad, someone stole my guitar!" he cried.

"We repossessed it," his dad calmly told him while raising his eyes from the paper, "it won't help you in your life at all."

"You can't do this to me!" the furious musician yelled indignantly, "I will always be a guitar player!!"

"Stop pretending son!" his mother coldly scolded him, "You will be an accountant and you're going to like it!"

"You can take away my guitar, you can take away my career, but you can't take away my faith!!" Trent argued back.

"Can and will," his father told him while his mother nodded in approval, "besides, being an accountant isn't that bad."

"Yes it is!" he roared, "It's not like you can assimilate me into becoming an accountant, anyway!!"

"No one said we couldn't try, didn't they?" his mother pointed out.

"If it makes you feel any better," his dad said, "this came in the mail for you."

He handed Trent a videotape, presumably the one that Gwen had told him about months prior. He grumbled a thanks to his dad as he took it from him.

"You're going to learn everything about being an accountant starting today," his mother told him with a scowl, "and if you resist, you'll have to eat broccoli."

The world was practically spinning for the poor musician. He burst out of the house with the videotape in hand. When his mother wanted to chase after him, she was stopped by his father.

"He'll come back eventually." he reassured, "Music turned him into a sissy, accounting will make a real man out of him."

Trent ran as fast as he could from his house. He didn't care about what was around him, he just ran blindly to his nearest safe haven, his friend Stan's house.

Once he got there, the exhausted musician slammed the door and panted heavily. Stan helped him up and brought him to his living room.

"Dude," he asked, "what happened to you?"'

"My parents confiscated my guitar," Trent told him, "because they want me to become an accountant." He shuddered at that very thought.

"You can borrow one of mine if you want." Stan told the musician.

"Thanks," Trent said, "Can I borrow your TV for a second?"

"Sure, why?" Stan asked.

"I got this video in the mail and I want to see if it is what I think it is." Trent told him.

Trent played the video and was shocked to see Izzy on the screen.

"Hiya Trent! she greeted, "You, as you would have already guessed have been selected to compete on another season of Total Drama this summer!"

"I would go right now if I could." Trent muttered under his breath.

"Anyways, this season is taking place in Rotorua, New Zealand!" the crazy rainbowhead told him, "Also returning are Owen, Duncan, Heather, Geoff, Lindsay, and Gwen just to name a few. Plus we'll have a new cast of characters to make this experience fun, bye!"

"Well at least Gwen is returning." the musician whispered as he started to play a lullaby on his borrowed guitar.

* * *

**(Somewhere in Brandon, Manitoba)**

Harold was scribbling in his notebook about his love for Leshawna, whom he affectionally missed. He always had a habit of doodling whenever he was feeling sad or unsure about something. He heard his mom call out to him from downstairs, which diverted him away from his notebook.

"Harold," she called out sweetly, "can you get the mail?"

He did as she said, when he got to the gray mailbox, with McGrady inscribed on it in gold letters. Harold shuffled through the mail, finding mostly letters and a videotape. The lanky nerd examined the videotape, which had PLAY THIS on the label.

"Could this be the same video Gwen told me about?" he thought to himself, "I should check it out."

He came back into the house, handed the mail to his mom, and had tomato sauce dumped on him. As he wiped the sauce off his glasses, his older brother and younger sister emerged from behind the couch, high fiving each other.

"That was hilarious!" his brother cackled.

"Quite a satrical prank, I might add." his intelligent sister added.

"I didn't think it was that funny!" Harold complained.

"I would take that into consideration, but..." his sister started.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!!" his brother guffawed, when the two siblings broke out into laughter once again.

The lanky nerd grumbled revenge under his breath and went to his room to watch the video. When the video started, he saw Izzy on the screen. She explained the location, contestants, the clause in his contract, and the two hundred and fifty thousand dollar grand prize to the lanky nerd, while he just watched in awe with the revealing clothing that the crazy rainbowhead had on. After the video ended, he snapped out of it and reminded himself to stay faithful to Leshawna.

"I wonder if Leshawna is returning..." Harold mused to himself.

* * *

**(Somewhere in Toronto, Ontario)**

Leshawna, as Harold mentioned above, did return. She growled in anger after she found out that she was selected for another season. Izzy told her everything about the season, like in Harold's video. She did see some light in this, Harold was going to be there. The sister with the 'tude took a picture of Harold out of her drawer and admiring it for a second before putting it back.

It was Saturday, and she was scheduled to volunteer at the community center that day. After bidding farewell to her mom, she set out towards the community center with Harold in her thoughts.

* * *

**(Rookie #7, Brad, The Nice Gay Guy)**

**Likes:** Men, Rainbows, Spa Treatments,The Color Blue, His Boyfriend Chad, Gay Rights

**Loathes:**Gay Bashers, Injustice, Sluts, Hookers, Laws Against Gay Marriage, The Word 'Faggot'

**Known For: **Being the more loose gay guy.

**Why He Came On The Show:** So he and Chad can get away from the hate of other people.

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** May 5

**Appearance:** Caucasian male of an average height and athletic body. His brown hair is spiked up slightly, he has a small amount of five o' clock shadow, and he has blue eyes.

**Clothing:** Light Blue Collar Shirt along with khaki shorts and tennis shoes.

While Chad is conservativeand strict about relationships, Brad Brixton is liberal and loose about relationships. He usually is seen flirting with every hot guy regardless of their sexuality. Even though they are practically polar oppisites, Brad and Chad are very close to each other and can occaisionally be seen making out together.

Brad's interests vary widely to music, art, and theater, unlike Chad whose interests are sports. He's the type to stand up for (and occaisionally flirt with) the underdog, because he sees himself as one too. He joined Total Drama Action in hopes of finding people that will accept his for who he is.

How will he do? Will he make other gay friends other than Chad? And how will his team react to having him as a competitior? Find out on Total Drama Action!

* * *

**(Rookie #8, Chad, The Mean Gay Guy)**

**Likes: **His Boyfriend Brad, Sports, The Color Green, Trustworthy People, Lifting Weights

**Loathes: **People Being Unfaithful In Relationships, Losing, Discrimination, Gay Bashers, Unfairness

**Known For:** Being the more strict gay guy.

**Why He Came On The Show: **He and his boyfriend want to escape the hate of the other people back home.

**Age:** 16

**Birthday: **February 13

**Appearance: **African Canadian male who is tall and muscular. He has a shaved head with noticeable facial hair and green eyes.

**Clothing: **Green collared shirt with jean shorts and tennis shoes.

While Brad is loose and liberal in relationships, Chad Princeton is more strict and conservative in that area. He detests Brad flirting with other guys and is extremely devoted to having a one man relationship. Even so, Chad loves Brad very much and is extremely forgiving towards him.

Chad is interested in various types of sports, while Brad is interested in the arts. He can be overconfident at times and even a little unyielding. He and Brad joined Total Drama Action to be accepted by other people.

How will he do? Will he keep Brad away from other guys. And how will he react to being separated from Brad? Find out on Total Drama Action!

* * *

**(Rookie #9, Jazz, The Fashionista)**

**Likes:**Trendy Fashions, Her Modeling Career, Giving Out Fashion Advice, Being The Center Of Attention, Boys, Make Up, Accesories, Primping In Mirrors.

**Loathes: **Trashy Fashions, Her School Colors, Being Upstaged, Uniforms, Being Ignored, Argyle Shirts

**Known For:**Being the fashion model for the Montego clothing line.

**Why She Came On The Show:**To start fashion trends and to advertise Montego clothes.

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **October 15

**Appearance:** African Canadian with a skinny figure, slightly petite for her age. Her hair is cut short, she also has a couple of earrings, and she has brown eyes.

**Clothing: **Varies from episode to episode

She was born in South Africa as Jane Harding, but her family died and when she was adopted by a famous fashion designer, he renamed her Jazz Montego to make her name sound better. Ever since, she was trained to be a model and loves her job very much. Some of Jazz's hobbies include trying on clothes, designing clothes, and buying clothes. She is pretty obsessed with fashion, but she's a good person overall.

If you need advice on fashion, Jazz is the girl to go to. She knows what looks good on people and won't say that your clothes look good on you unless she actually means it. Even though she just gets good enough to pass grades, she is actually quite intelligent. When she grows up, she wants to start a new clothing line. Her father insists that she stay with Montego, but she feels that would make her more of a follower than starting her own thing.

Jazz is absolutely intolerant of bad fashion though, and does every thing she can to make sure it stays out of the hallways. She wants to become known as that girl that sports a different fashion each episode, but she's not sure if she'll be able to pull of that insurmountable task.

How will she do? Will she have something new on each episode? And is she as good of a mentor as her profile says she is? Find out on Total Drama Action!

* * *

**(Rookie #10, Ashley, The Movie Star)**

**Likes: **Movies, Being A Star, Putting Other People Down To Build Herself Up, Scheming, Her Job, Celebreality, Movie Premieres, Her Agent, Flirting With Boys

**Loathes:** Not Getting What She Wants, Outcasts, Competition, Gross Things, Reading, Real Careers, Nice People

**Known For:** Being a movie star for Distale Pictures, her cunning ablilty to ruin other people's lives.

**Why She Came On The Show:** To increase her fame even more

**Age:** 16

**Birthday: **July 2

**Appearance: **Caucaisan blonde of average height and figure. She has green eyes.

**Clothing:** She has a pink spaghetti strap shirt exposing a lot of cleavage with a short, torn, jean skirt. She has pink high heel wedge sandals, and various bracelets on her arms.

Ashley Distale is known for her skills in acting, scheming, and life ruining. Even though she hates competition, she is not afraid to face it head on. Some of her known roles are Middle School Musical, Unguilty Pleasure, and Behemoths In The Basement. Even though she may act sweet for the camera, there is a demon inside of her which is released during her time in school.

Even though she is a movie star, Ashley hates acting in the theater. She claims it's too hard because it takes more energy to communicate her emotions to the audience. She always finds clever ways to take shortcuts in life without getting into any trouble. Whom she loves the most is hot guys, and is willing to disturb any relationship to get the guy whom she wants, and always torments the girlfriend.

She dropped out of high school to continue working on her acting career, and also because she hates reading, working, and learning. Known for having a lot of time on her hands, Ashley goes to clubs on her days off. How does she get in, she walks through the front door because of her celebrity image would help endorse the clubs.

How will she do? Will she become the new Heather? And will she get involved in a love triangle? Find out on Total Drama Action!

* * *

"Now that we have our cast rounded out," Chris said, "we should..."

"But Chris" Izzy interjected, "we still have to reveal the two other people!"

"Fine," the host groaned, "as I was saying, we should talk about our elimination style."

"Just giving out Chris Tikis sounds kind of boring..." the crazy rainbowhead mused, "I have an idea! How about the losing team elects a bottom two, than those two can battle it out in a contest, and whoever wins gets to stay in the game!"

"Good idea..." Chris started, "how about we altrenate a boys showdown and a girls showdown?"

"That sounds good." Izzy stated, "Wait, I think I've seen this format before!"

"Don't mind that," the sadist commanded, "you should think of some one on one challenges for the contestants."

The psycho hosebeast cackled and rubbed her hand together in a state of thought, then she rushed out the room for ideas.

After she left, Chris wiped a brow of sweat from his forehead.

"That was close," he said to himself, "I thought I was gonna be sued for sure!"

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] -** Bipolar Disorder is a condition where you have frequent mood swings throughout your life. Tourettes Syndrome is where your body has irregular tics, or muscle spasms. It also makes a person prone to temper tantrums. A running gag throughout the story is that Emo's conditions will act up at random times, causing strange behavior.

**[2] -** Emma from Stoked is Bridgette's pen pal, I just wanted to find away to link the two shows.

* * *

Now this is the most characters revealed in a chapter, and close to, if not my longest chapter yet!

In honor of Geoff and Bridgette being confirmed as characters, I will announce my first side project. It's going to be a Geoff/Bridgette story about how Geoff claims he's changed since Total Drama Action and wants to be friends with Bridgette again, but later on, they discover they want to be more than that again. The side pairing and the whole plot of the story will be revealed later on. The first chapter release date will be October 3, aka Kobold Necromancer's birthday. I will be working on it concurrently with this story.

In the next episode, the final veteran, an unexpected rookie, and the teams will be revealed. It's probably going to be a shorter chapter though.

Are you excited, you know I am! Please read, review, and inspire me with your comments!


	7. Filler Episode Part 6: Rookies vs Vets

**Disclaimer: **For the reason I don't want to get sued, Total Drama Island belongs to Fresh TV, belongs to , and one of the cameo characters belongs to The Kobold Necromancer.

**Note:**This will be my shortest chapter yet, so I'm sorry to all those that are disappointed. This chapter will contain a cameo by one of the characters from Total Drama Battlegrounds, and whoever can guess who it is will be mentioned in my next chapter. No, that character won't be one of my characters for the actual show. Here's a spoiler, that character will be killed off in the first episode and be replaced by my last rookie. Also, Camp Tikitere roughly translated means Hell's Gate. It's a legendary geothermal area near Lake Rotorua. Plus, the last rookie might be a slight disappointment. I'm sorry if I didn't let your favorite camper from Season 1 return, but the non returning characters will have their own chapter at some point in the story.

**Rating Note:** This chapter is for anybody.

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**ForeverTheSickestPlayer - **Emma and Bridgette are my two favorite characters from their respective shows also. Plus, they're both voiced by Kristin Fairlie, just a coincidence by the way. (not really, heh heh)

**SummerEliza - **October 3rd will be a happy time indeed. I actually like the first six rookies I revealed, but that's your opinion.

**Realityshowfan -**Yes Ashley is a spoof of Ashley Tisdale, but her mannerisms are more based off of Sharpay from High School Musical. Don't worry, you won't be disappointed with the Duncan and Derek rivalry. It's going to get really dramatic later on.

* * *

**Chapter .5 Part 6 - Behind These Dotted Eyes.**

The season premiere was airing in one month and almost everything was into place. The challenges were planned out, the showdowns have been selected, most of the characters have been sequestered, and the Vilecano for the one on one challenges was built. Izzy and Josephine still toiled their very hardest for the upcoming season, while Chris stared at Amy's picture.

"You know," Chris suggested, "I should hook up with Amy once the show starts."

"Why," Izzy asked, "she's not your type."

"We're soul mates, duh!" the sadist reminded her like he was talking to a two year old, "I'm hot, she's hot, I have brown hair, she has brown hair, I have blue eyes, she has blue eyes. It was meant to be!"

"Don't you have dot eyes?" Josephine pointed out.

"They're blue when you squint!" Chris pouted.

"Not to mention you have brown hair," Izzy reminded him, "just like that Sasquatch I met once."

"You met a sasquatch?!" the maid asked her.

"Not really but…" the crazy rainbowhead started, " he mistook me for a berry and gobbled me right up! I stayed in his stomach for a week before I forced him to puke me up!"

Chris and Josephine looked like they were about to puke. Josephine managed to force down her vomit, while Chris puked all over his carpet.

"Josephine," the sadist commanded, "clean that mess up."

The maid sighed as she went to get a mop and bucket while Izzy sat down with Chris. Taking a sip of her Red Bull, she proceeded to explain the last veteran.

"The last of the veterans is…"

* * *

**(Somewhere in Ottawa, Ontario)**

DJ was helping his mom make cookies for the annual End Of The School Year Block Party in his neighborhood. He enjoyed helping his mom very much, because she has done so much for the kind hearted linebacker. His mom had the best recipe for cookies, sandwiches, and almost every food you can think of. The rest of the town didn't know that the secret spice was no more than just paprika.

After DJ put the cookies in the oven, he went to get the mail for his mom. He found mostly bills and junk mail, but also a videotape, presumably the one Gwen warned him about. He just shrugged, assuming that the video wasn't the same one. When he went to watch it, however, it was another story.

The rainbow headed Izzy explained to him everything about the upcoming season, including that it was being held in one month. His eyes welled up in tears for a moment, then his mother placed a conforting hand on his shoulder. She told him everything was going to be alright, and that she was going to take care of Bunny for him.

DJ nodded with a smile on his face, but sadness in his eyes. He went up to his room to feed Bunny. The rabbit came out of the cage and nuzzled his little head on the kind hearted linebacker's shoulder.

After feeding Bunny a carrot, he went down to retrieve the cookies from the oven. DJ pondered about getting a girlfriend, he was very knowledgeable about girls, but they viewed DJ as a best friend rather than having a relationship with him.

"The only one available is Heather..." the gentle giant pondered, "I wonder if she's changing. There are still some rookies out there, but maybe I should meet some of them first."

The thoughts of the hard work and determination of his mother imbued him to win the money for her. He vowed to try his hardest in the competition, and make his mother's dream come true.

* * *

Izzy and Chris were shuffling through the character profiles. The crazy rainbowhead didn't find anybody crazy enough from her, but Chris had more luck as he found the source of drama he was looking for.

"I like this one," he said, "she'll be the perfect villain."

Izzy went over to see what the sadist really meant. The girl in the picture had her red hair done in a bun, while blowing a bubble in the picture. She also had a blue and white polka dotted tank top, and red bubble gum pants.

Chris's wide grin clearly indicated a possible antagonist, but she thought of another crucial thought.

"What about Chef?" Izzy asked him.

The sadistic host's grin disappeared instantly, and he proceeded to tell Izzy the story about him.

"Chef left me after the show," Chris explained to her, "I think he got a job at a fast food restaurant somewhere."

"Where?"

"Mississauga, I think." Chris answered.

The crazy girl grinned widely. "We can't have that, can we?" she chirped, "I'll drive you and Josephine using my truck!"

"You have a truck?" Josephine asked her with a mop and bucket in tow.

"How do you think I **got** here?" Izzy asked with emphasis over the word 'got', "I live on the other side of the country!"

"Good point," Chris stated, "we don't have time to waste, let's go."

"Wait!" the crazy rainbowhead shouted, "What about the teams?"

"Since I couldn't think of a good arrangement, we'll just have it Rookies vs Veterans." Chris explained.

"Yeehaw!" Izzy cheered, "This is gonna be a wild and crazy season!"

As they arrived at the driveway to see Izzy's red truck, Josephine tapped her fingers together nervously.

"Um, Izzy? Can I drive the truck?"

* * *

They had no idea what was going to happen next however...

* * *

**(Rookie #11, Rebeccah, The Amish Girl)**

**Likes:**The Amish Country, Hard Work, Teamwork, Being A Leader, School, Her Family,God

**Loathes: **Electronics, Bossy People, Slackers, The Outside World, Bath Night

**Known For:** What else? Being Amish.

**Why She Came On The Show:** She somehow crash landed on the set.

**Age:** 18

**Birthday: **August 11

**Appearance: **Thin Caucasian woman of average height. She has short blonde hair, blue eyes, and is of average height.

**Clothing:**She has a long, black, button down dress, along with a white apron tied around her waist. She often has her short blonde hair in a coif.

**Swimsuit:**What's unique is that Rebeccah's underwear is a white tank top and matching bloomers that come to her knee. Her underwear doubles as her swimsuit and nightwear.

Rebeccah Dordrecht always loved her home in her Amish Country in Southern California. Even with the strict rules, discipline, and working requirements, she never had to worry about the complexity of the outside world. Rebeccah always liked sticking to the simpler ways. People often say that Amish people should just stop believing in their ways and accept normal life. Rebeccah doesn't believe in such talk. Even though she's in the middle of her Rumspringa **[1]**, she predicts that she will be baptized permanently in the Amish community and live there for the rest of her life.

During her Rumspringa, she bought a ticket to a three hour tour on a ferry. The weather was getting mighty fierce and the tiny ship was tossed. She was the only survivor of that fateful trip, and having no other options, she took control of the ship in order to get home. Somehow crash landing off the coast of New Zealand, the Total Drama staff took her captive as a spare contestant.

When one of the original contestants coincidentally died, Rebeccah was there to take her place. She refused to take a boat, however, and instead took a canoe to Camp Tikitere.

How will she do? Will she ever get home safely? And will she use the Confession Cam? Find out on Total Drama Action!

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] -** In Amish culture, the Rumspringa is when an Amish teenager leaves the community into the normal world. After spending some time there, they can either live the rest of their lives as normal people, or go back to being Amish.

* * *

Now that all twenty-two characters are revealed, there will only be one more filler chapter left.

I'm going to be taking a break from writing because I'll be out of town for a week, and I don't think I have internet access there.

The next chapter will determine if Chef is coming back or not, and by the looks of it, I was surprised to see how many people wanted him back.

I'm starting a new poll with all twenty two characters, so vote for your favorites to win.

Read and Review while I'm away!


	8. Filler Episode Part 7: To Catch A Chef

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Total Drama Island. If I did, Chris would be set on fire in every episode. (Bwa Ha Ha!) Also, I do not own any of the authors mentioned in the chapter, or even this site. If I did, Total Drama Island would have never been in the Misc. Cartoons category, this show's way too popular for that. For some strange reason, I do not own Acceleracers either.

**Note: **I just got back from my vacation to Disney World, and now I'm ready to write another chapter. This will be the final .5 chapter, and the actual story will start the next chapter. The poll is still up, so for those of you that didn't vote yet, go on out there! This chapter will revert back to the PG-13 humor this story is infamous for, so be prepared. The final decision about Chef will be revealed, and some sneak peeks at the actual story will be seen at the end of the story.

**Rating Note:** This chapter is Rated T for some really explicit confessionals

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**SummerEliza - **Don't mention it Summer (Can I call you that?), it's always nice to hear from a fan. I do like coming up with strange acronyms by the way, and no, it was not a coincidence.

**Realityshowfan -**I always love reading your reviews, please comment some more! I figured that people would be disappointed by DJ returning, but some of the more perceptive readers might notice a pattern in the returning characters. Just to let you in, I decide the contestants, challenges, teams, elimination order, etc. first, then I rough out all the story arcs. One of the arcs will be a Harold/Leshawna/Heather/DJ love square, and another one will be the big Amy/Fransisco/Ashley love triangle. The Amish are groups of people who don't believe in electric things because they believe God didn't want them to live that way. The elimination pattern is based on The Duel 2 in a part, but it's based on The Real World/ Road Rules Challenges all together, the challenges are sometimes based off of that particular series also.

**Pokemon123Love -**Yes, that character is Sandra from TDB, you will be mentioned in this chapter, along with other various authors. Wow, you were the first person to ever mention Josephine in a comment! I imagined her as a last second plot device to keep the filler interesting. She will make occasional appearances throughout the actual story and she will soon be joined by another maid whose name is a pun. I'm glad you like Amy, I use the heartwarming feeling I get from seeing the Wishes fireworks show and channel it into Amy, making her such a beautiful character to portray. Unfortunately, I do realize that this isn't the best story ever. I feel like that position will always be held by Total Drama Battlegrounds.

**Everybody -** Just to let you know, the first challenge will be a game of rugby, and everyone else's swimsuits will be described in the near future. The story will contain twenty-six episodes split into chapters, just like the first season. The first person eliminated is going to be male, just to fit the elimination format. After that will be a female, than a male, than a female, and so on down the line.

On to the long awaited final filler chapter…

* * *

**Chapter .5 Part 7 - The Conversion Of Chef**

A day passed ever since Chris, Izzy, and Josephine set out to look for Chef. They were entering Ontario, and soon they would arrive at Mississauga, where Chef had his fast food job.

Josephine was at the wheel, while Chris and Izzy were in the ba**c**k looking at some c**o**ncept drawings of the Vilecano. The d**u**o eventually found the poo**r**ly named volcano's final design.

The ex**t**erior was black as ash, with the faces of Chris, Izzy, Chef, and Ranginui e**n**graved on to the surfac**e**. **[1] **The top of the Vilecano sprouted ash and lava, which gave it the m**y**sterious and eerie feel. The interior of the flaming pit held a battle zone with various trapdoors to fit the various one on one duels that the combatants would wager their place in the game for. The red and yellow lighting and crimson interior walls made it feel like the souls misfortunate enough to enter the cage the feeling that they were in the damned land itself.

"Isn't the Vilecano a beauty?" the host asked Izzy while admiring the picture.

"I actually wanted to name it Wetiweti Ahi Tipua," the crazy rainbowhead suggested **[2]**, "it would blend in better."

"Well, I like Vilecano," Chris retorted, "so the name stays."

"What other things did you name badly?" Izzy asked while rolling her eyes.

"Well," the loser sadist snarled with the glare of a tiger, "I have the Cruelfessional."

"Morihariha Whaki." Izzy replied as sharp as a whip.** [3]**

"If you wanna complain," Chris groaned, "go to the back of the truck."

The crazy rainbowhead did that, removing her rainbow colored hair extensions one by one, exposing her dyed pink hair.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Not A Dressing Room)**

**Izzy -** Chris is pretty lame, like when he acts up when his hair is moved out of place, or when he goes all googly eyed over Josephine, Amy, Lindsay, or even me! Pink hair gets old after awhile so... (she pulls a string and leans back as water falls all over her, she shakes her now red hair dry) Now to change out of these clothes... (she takes off her tube top, exposing her blurred out breasts to the camera, she notices this and lets out a high pitched shriek as she round house kicks the camera)

* * *

The crazy redhead reemerged from the Cruelfessional, now in her usual outfit of a green tube top and a wrap around towel skirt.

Chris just rolled his eyes, but when he noticed something he could take advantage of, he darted into the back of the truck.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Cruel In More Ways Than One)**

**Chris McLean -**(he is watching the video, with a bit of drool forming at the corner of his mouth) This is awesome! I am so posting this on my blog! (he continues to watch the video until the point where Izzy takes her top off, and gets a nosebleed at that moment) Woohoo! That was sexy as **(CENSORED!)**!! (the video cuts off) Aw man! We were getting to the good part!

**Izzy -** (from outside) If you're watching that video, you're gonna die!!

**Chris McLean**- (he hides the clip behind his back) I was just watching Casino Royale!

* * *

Chris emerged from the Cruelfessional, quite flustered and sweating. Izzy grinded her teeth at Chris, the warm, seething breath from her nostrils sent a chill up the host's spine. Josephine meanwhile attempted to stop this argument by opening the window and sending a piece of paper at Chris's face.

The piece of paper got caught in his hair, scraping some hair gel from his hair. Chris let out a bloodcurdling scream and bolted to the bathroom to fix his hair, while Izzy found a picture of a rat on the piece of paper and started to read the writing below it.

* * *

**(Spencer The Rat)**

**Likes: **Cheese, His Owner Emo, Exercise, Attention

**Loathes:**The Camper Emo Hates, Vegetables, Sunlight

**Known For:** Being a rat.

**Why He Came On The Show: **Emo brought him here.

**Age: **About 4

**Birthday:** Unknown

**Appearance:** An ordinary gray rat

**Clothing: **None

Spencer first stepped out into the world when he met Emo, whom he doted on ever since. Despite living in a dark, enclosed space, Spencer is friendly to outsiders as long as they're friendly to him. The only person that he doesn't act friendly to at first glance is that camper that took everything away from his beloved owner, whom the owner in question trained to kill.

Will this critter make any friends? Will he bite that certain camper to death? And how fragile is he really? Find out on Total Drama Action!

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Crappy Name And Crappy Reception, All On A Crapper)**

**Josephine -**(she adjusts her skirt and pantyhose, then crosses her legs) Yeah, Chris is like this a lot. I just work for him so I can get into college. I don't agree with his rules and standards about his... (she lists on her fingers) hair, sadism, or women. I know he is a loser, and not the loveable kind either. (she sighs, and them her eyes widen) If I'm back here, then who's driving the truck?!!

* * *

The red truck swerved off the city road, rolled down a local park, sailed off a hill, and crash landed in a fast food restaurant. The trio bounced around in this ill fated truck, with Josephine and Chris screaming in sheer terror and Izzy letting out exuberant cries of excitement and joy.

Once Josephine and Izzy came stumbling out of the rubble, the maid collapsed down onto the concrete while being held up by the concerned redhead.

"Josephine!" Izzy called out, "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," Josephine gasped, "sorry about your truck."

"It's okay," the crazy girl told her with a smile on her face, "I have three more back home!"

When Chris emerged from the rubble, his countenance communicated a completely different story. He looked like he was attack by a flaming cheetah with his charred face, tattered clothes, and ruined hair. The sadist stomped over to the barely conscious Josephine, heaving in pure anger.

"You almost got me killed back there!!!" Chris bellowed, completely ignoring Izzy's attempts to defend the poor maid, "What are you, some kind of freak?!"

Josephine just meekly nodded as she suffered through the host's tyrade. He kept shouting at her until he noticed something at the corner of his eye. They were at the restaurant that Chef was working at, the chef in question was working at the grill flipping burgers.

Chris seized Izzy and Josephine by the arm and quickly led them into the restaurant, not stopping for either of them to regain their composure. They entered the restaurant and found Chef on the grill. Chris, being the stuck up sadist he is, quickly made small talk with Chef to persuade him to rejoin him.

Gwen and Danny were getting lunch together. They quietly ate together until the goth noticed something that made her choke on her hamburger, the heartless sadist known as Chris. After applying the Heimlich Maneuver on herself along with a little assistance from Danny, she took her little brother by the hand and they rushed out to Gwen's car together.

"But Chef!" Chris whined, not noticing the goth, "You have to come on the show to serve the campers disgusting food!"

"What makes you think I'll do that, pretty boy?" Chef asked him.

A short and stout little man who was Chef's boss stepped into the argument. "Jerome, these burgers are horrible! You're fired!"

After the little man scurried back to his office, all four of them looked dumbfounded. Chris, Izzy, and Josephine turned to Chef, awaiting a final decision.

"Fine," the reinstated camp chef groaned, "I'll go with you."

Chris started cheering wildly and sweeped Izzy and Josephine into a hug with an enthusiastic grin on his face. Chef just sighed as he followed Chris and Josephine back to the parking lot.

"Where's Izzy?" the maid asked, "Wasn't she here a minute ago?"

When the three exited the restaurant and went out to the parking lot, they noticed Izzy outside, leaning on a good as new red truck.

"Izzy, how did you fix that so fast?!" Chris asked, still thunderstruck.

"My brother's a mechanic, remember?" the crazy redhead reminded him, "I picked up a few things from him."

Everyone gawked at the shiny truck, then shrugged and stepped inside the interior, just the way they had left it.

Chef took the wheel and drove everyone to the airport, grumbling about how he hated his life.

Izzy meanwhile was looking at with Josephine, while Chris modeled his hair.

"I like this author," the maid pointed out, "her stories about Pokemon are interesting."

"You mean Pokemon123Love, right?" the crazy girl asked, "I like Pokemon too, but not as much as this show!"

Josephine nodded as they looked at some of the stories by Frank15, Imagi, JoeMerl, SummerEliza, Realityshowfan, and PsychoZeke.

"Did you know this show used to be under Misc. Cartoons?" Izzy asked Josephine, "Thanks to authors like Winter-Rae and The Kobold Necromancer, however, this show has started a revolution!"

"I do like Winter-Rae's pairings too." the maid agreed.

Who'd of thought that me and Cody would be together," the crazy redhead said nonchalantly** [4]**, "I would have never thought of that!"

"The Kobold Necromancer is awesome also." Josephine added, "I love his Total Drama Battlegrounds story!"

"Hey look!" Izzy pointed out, "Enigma Dragon Kid!"

"Who's he?" the maid asked her.

"This one fifteen year old writer who's gotten his start on this site." the psycho hosebeast explained to her, "I like his Total Drama Island and Acceleracers stories." **[5]**

"We're here girls," Chris called out to them, "time to get on the plane to New Zealand."

"That's no fun, is it?" Izzy leered on, her orange lips curling into an evil smile. She pushed Chef out of the drivers seat and took the wheel, pressing a red button. The truck grew jet boosters and took off like an airplane, pushing the four into their seats.

"IZZY!!!!" Chris, Chef, and Josephine screamed in unison.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] -**In Maori Mythology, Ranginui is the sky god and the father of earth. He married Papatuanuku, the earth god and the mother of earth and had children who were the earth's first humans.

**[2] - **Izzy's first statement in Maori translates literally to "Vile Volcano"

**[3]** - Since the words "Cruel" and "Confessional" have no direct Maori translation, Izzy's second statement meant "Horrible Confess"

**[4]**- Izzy and Cody will be the side pairing for my upcoming Bridgette/Geoff story, Two People With Blonde HAIR, coming October 3

**[5] -**Since the filler chapters are complete and I will be altrenating this story with my side story, I will be working on an Acceleracers one-shot to tide me over until then. I hope to have it out before October 1.

* * *

The filler chapters have been completed and now I will give you some sneak peeks of the actual story

1. All of the non-returning characters will have a chapter dedicated to each one of them, so you won't miss out on anybody.

2. There will be a comic relief side plot which will have Owen trying win Izzy over again.

3. As I said above, there will be a heated Harold/Leshawna/Heather/DJ love square.

4. There will be an explanation about why Gwen doesn't like talking about her father in the story.

5. There will be an M Rated chapter later on in this story, don't worry, I'll warn you all ahead of time.

6. I will develop Gwen and Bridgette's friendship just for fun.

7. Remember Chris's autobiography? There will be more of that too.

8. All of the returning campers will be given new designs.

9. I decided to play with the "twist" concept a little.

10. All of the girls (especially Amy) will be tormented by Chris's hormones.

11. Duncan will be sort of a jerk in this story.

12. There will be more drama, fights, and swearing than you can handle towards the end of the story.

13. Bridgette and Geoff's relationship will be put through some strain, thanks in a large part to Duncan.

14. Amy and Ashley will have a heated feud over Fransisco.

15. The challenges will be very different from Total Drama Island.

16. Some of them will include a rugby game, a pirate triathlon, and a prank war.

17. Some of the one on one showdowns include an arm wrestling match, a dance off, a triathlon, and a pie eating contest.

18. The one on one challenges will get more complex as time goes on.

19. The rivalry between Heather and Lindsay will be further explored.

20. There will be a love/hate sibling rivalry between Duncan and Derek.

21. Emo will reveal the camper he hates and the reason why in the story.

22. There will be several antagonists throughout the story, and some of them you might not expect will be included in that list.

23. Emo's Bipolar Disorder and Tourettes will cause his team occasional troubles.

24. There will be a friendship triangle between Amy, Jazz, and Rebeccah.

25. Rebeccah will have an adamant refusal to use the confessional.

26. There will be occasional cameos by characters from The Kobold Necromancer's Total Drama Battlegrounds.

27. I write more when people comment on my stories.

28. Kyle Van Barton and Liam Harrison from Chris's autobiography will make an appearance towards the end of the story.

29. Josephine will not be seen as frequently from this point on, but she will befriend the other maid I haven't revealed yet.

30. Halfway through the story, two eliminated characters will return to the competition.

31. The final challenge will be held between two people, and you won't believe who they are.

32. I will add a top secret twenty-third character towards the end of the story, and that character will be the true villain of the story. You might be able to guess who it is through the clues hidden in these filler chapters. Try to decipher who it is!

* * *

I will be taking a break from this story to work on some other projects, so you can look at those while you wait.

I'd like to thank the authors who inspired me to write this story further on. From my idols to my fans, you have played an important part!

Are you excited? You know I am! Read, review, and let the competition begin!


	9. Episode 1 Part 1: Welcome To The Island!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island, New Zealand, or The Maori Culture, though it would be cool if I did.

**Note: **This is the start of the long awaited actual show, and we're seeing some storylines budding already! This episode will be separated into four chapters, and since nobody will be eliminated, the follow up will be Ezekiel's Total Drama Home Journal.

**Rating Note:** I thought that the rating T would be most appropriate for this chapter because of suggestive situations, language, and an offensive comment made by Duncan.

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**SummerEliza - **I never had Izzy dealing in stolen cars in mind. She's pretty crazy, but she's a really good person at heart. Yes, this very show was filed under Misc. cartoons at a time with less that twenty fanfics, but now they have their own communities with thousands of stories now!

**Realityshowfan -** I'm really flattered how you're a dedicated reader to my story. Plus, I did not steal any ideas of my characters from you, just wanted to let you know. By Duncan being a jerk, I meant a really big one with seemingly no conscience at all. Your theories about what will happen have me really excited to write this story now!

**Everybody -**I am so sorry for updating late! It's just that I wrote my Acceleracersone-shot (which got no reviews by the way, a huge disappointment) and I'm being piled on with make up work and tests from when I was on my trip. I decided to bring Chef back because most of the people who asked were really persuasive and told me that this story was nothing without him and he would be a good plot device. I brought him back, but… I might need some ideas for him. Izzy will also change her appearance frequently throughout the series, just to make things interesting.

The moment you've all been waiting for, the start of the series…

…

…

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part 1 - When Worlds Collide**

Chris Mclean flew by on his helicopter on the coast of New Zealand along with Izzy and Chef (who were piloting the helicopter). He was grinning even wider than usual because his series was revived when he pulled some strings with the power of the contract.

"New Zealand," the host started, "the first country to see the sun, the island risen out of the ocean…"

"…and the location of the second season!" Izzy interrupted, popping out in front of the camera.

"As I was saying," Chris restarted, quite irritated that he was interrupted, "I'm your host, Chris Mclean, dropping season two of the greatest reality show from here in Camp Tikitere, somewhere in Rotorua, New Zealand!"

"Eleven of our first season competitors..." the sadist continued.

"And eleven rookies," Chef interrupted.

"Stop interrupting me!!" he yelled at the two, before taking a breath, "will be competing in various challenges will will test them physically, mentally, and emotionally for the shot to win two hundred and fifty thousand dollars!"

"I love my job!" Chris chuckled, "One team will win a reward, while the other team will see two of their competitors battle it out for the right to stay in the Vilecano!"

"Which has a sucky name by the way." the crazy redhead added.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, QUIT INTERRUPTING ME!!!" the sadistic host barked at her.

"This season I'm going to be assisted by my new intern and first season competitor, Izzy," Chris said while handing Izzy a parachute. The crazy girl put it on and jumped out of the helicopter, cackling as she descended to the bottom.

"and by my accomplice, Jerome "Chef" Hatchet!"

"Don't call me Jerome, you son of a..." Chef started, but he was kicked out of the helicopter by Chris, screaming as he plummeted to the bottom.

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" Chris celebrated while dancing around, "Really, this show premieres on my birthday!"

"Who will crumble under the pressure?" the host asked for the first time in almost a year, "Find out on Total, Drama, Action!"

"Wait!" Chris asked with his eyes bulging, "If I'm here, than who's driving the helicopter?!"

The sadist screamed as his plane plummeted into the water.

* * *

**(Since this is the first episode, here's a description of the theme this season)**

_A Maori war cry is heard, than the Total Drama Island theme song from first season plays while previewing clips of New Zealand._

_The camera closes into the camp entrance while Brad and Chad are making out on a lawn chair on the dock._

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine,

_Rebecaah is walking across the campgrounds as Derek and Dana zoom over her head with their skateboard and roller blades respectively. She looks up, shrugs, and continues walking her way._

you guys are on my mind.

_Jazz struts down the beach, modeling her new fashions. She blows a kiss to the camera and continues modeling._

You ask me what I wanted to be, now I think the answer's plain to see,

_Amy and Fransisco are chatting together, with Amy blushing at the thought of talking to her crush. Then Ashley interrupts and takes Fransisco by the arm and escorts him somewhere else, leaving Amy confused._

I wanna be famous!

_Emo is cutting himself and Zoey is smoking a cigarette, they both scowl at each other and walk away._

I wanna live, close to the sun,

_Harold, Leshawna, Gwen, and Trent kiss their respective couples on the lips and embrace._

pack your bags 'cause I already won.

_Lindsay is modeling for the camera, then Heather sneaks behind her and grins evilly as she rips off Lindsay's jean shorts. Lindsay screams as she runs away while covering her pink panties._

Everything to do, nothing in my way,

_DJ trips and lands on Heather, leaving them in a suggestive position. They both blush as Heather pushes DJ off and stomps off screen._

I'll get there one day!

_Bridgette and Geoff are making out on a lawn chair. Then Duncan sneaks up behind them and pours a bucket of water on them, cackling loudly after the prank._

I wanna be famous!

_Owen jumps off the cliff into the ocean, causing a tidal wave so big, it splashes all three of them. Bridgette and Geoff are now laughing at the soaked Duncan._

Na na na na na na, na na na na na na na, na na na na!

_The two teams of Rookies and Veterans are staring each other down as the camera closes in on Chris and Chef. Izzy pounces on both of them and waves at the camera._

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

_The two teams are backing up to their endzones, getting ready to attack._

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

_The two teams charge at each other, and then a camera takes a photo as the closing whistles play._

_

* * *

_

Chris took a while to dry off and fix his hair after he crash landed. He was using a toothpick to get a piece of lettuce out when he noticed the camera.

"Now's not a good time," he yelled, "I'm getting ready for the first contestant! Here she comes!"

Amy stepped off of the boat with her suitcase, her skirt blowing in the New Zealand wind. She was already showing signs of shyness as she rubbed her arm nervously and looked down at the ground.

"Amy," Chris greeted, surprising her when he put his arm around her shoulder, showing her around the camp, "isn't is beautiful? You're going to be staying here for the next eight weeks!"

"It is really pretty," she admitted, "I've always wanted to come here."

"You're not too bad yourself," the perverted sadist said while moving his hand toward her back, "You know it is my birthday, and I..."

When Chris's hand was groping her butt, her eyes shot wide open and blushed at what Chris was doing.

"Happy Birthday," Amy told him with a nervous chuckle as he softly shoved him off, "I hope you're having a great day."

The sadist snapped his fingers in disappointment when he missed a shot with a hot girl.

Next came a boat that rolled out a red carpet and papparazi emerged from it. They snapped pictures of the blonde movie star while she exited the boat. In response she did a haughty wave as they got back on the boat.

"Ashley," Chris greeted, "nice to see we have some celebrity endorsement on this show!"

"You better believe it McLean," she responded, "Once I win, I'm going to be opening by own studio, Ashley Masterpieces!"

"Okay then..." the host said.

Once the arrogant movie star strutted towards Amy, the shy girl attempted to make a friend.

"Hi," Amy greeted, while moving a strand of her hair behind her ear and extending her arm, "I'm Amy."

"In case you haven't heard," Ashley reminded her, ignoring her handshake, "I don't talk to nobodies."

Amy sighed as she looked down at the ground. She had only been here for two minutes and she had already made her first enemy.

The third boat delivered two guys as they approached the island and gave each other a kiss on the lips. Chris and Ashley blanched, while Amy just shrugged and accepted the two boys' nature.

"Isn't it a beauty?" Brad sighed as he leaned on Chad's shoulder.

"Remember Brad," Chad reminded him, "no flirting with other guys."

"Brad, Chad," the host greeted, "What's up?"

"Well," the caucaisan gay guy started while serenading Chris, "my boyfriend and I think you are the sexiest host on the planet!"

"I'm flattered," Chris told him, "but I don't play on that team."

"What did I say about the host, Brad?" Chad reminded him.

"Fine," Brad groaned, "I get it, he's straight!"

The two gay lovers continued to the end of the dock while making out, while the two girls backed up slightly.

"Woohoo!" the person on the next boat cheered, "Awesome to be here Chris!!"

"Owen," Chris shouted back, "great to have you here!"

The tubby oaf had the same figure, but he grew his blonde hair out a little bit longer. He also wore a white, long sleeved shirt with a blue letter O on it, along with blue jeans and sneakers.

"It's awesome to be here in New Zealand!" Owen cheered while lifting Chris up in a bear hug.

"Owen," the host whispered into his ear, "I have a side bet with Izzy if that you make it to the final two again, she has to give me a hundred bucks. I'll help you as much as I can, but you have to be on your toes!"

"Okay," the chubby blonde replied with a nod, "I'd be happy to help you."

The boat after Owen's delivered a very different looking Bridgette. She wore her hair down with a flower hairpiece, along with a baby blue V-neck shirt, short jean skirt, and sandals.

"Bridgette," the sadist greeted seductively, "looking more sexy than ever I see."

In response, Bridgette swung her surfboard and "accidentally" hit Chris over the head.

"Ow!" Chris groaned, "You had to do it again!"

"Sorry," Bridgette chuckled, "I'm just feeling extra clumsy today."

As the surfer girl walked over to the others, she was seized in a giant bear hug by Owen.

"Bridgette!" he screamed into her ear, "It's awesome to see another fellow camper!"

"Losing... Air... Supply..." Bridgette managed to choke out.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "I'm just feeling extra happy today!"

"That's was awesome Owen!" Chris cackled now glad to get retribution, "Great job!"

He was soon pounced on again by a blonde blur on his skateboard, whom chuckled at the angry host.

"Derek," Chris snarled, "I see you're here."

"Yep," the grommet started, "and I've arrived in a bang!"

He skateboarded to the rest of the gang, when something caught his eye. He popped his skateboard up and walked to Amy with a grin.

"The name's Derek," the fourteen year old greeted, "and you look stunning today!

"You're so cute!" the shy girl giggled as she ruffled Derek's blonde hair. The grommet blushed and rubbed the back of his head in response.

"Wait," Bridgette asked, "are you Duncan's brother?"

"Yes I am!" Derek replied with an incorrigible grin.

"Well," the surfer girl told him with a grin, "you have ten times more charm than him!"

This caused the skateboarder to beam with excitement, as he already befriended two hot girls. Even though one was taken, he still had a small chance with the other.

The next camper arrived in similar fashion as Derek, except she had roller blades on. This one also pounced on Chris, which caused him to wail indignantly in pain.

"Do I have to get hurt after every camper arrives?!!" the sadist whined.

"Pretty much, yeah," Dana admitted nonchalantly, "I just love hurting guys like you because they cause other people so much pain and misery that I can't resist the urge!"

"That is all." the motor mouth tomboy stated calmly as she stood by the others.

"Hey, what's up ya'll," the next person greeted, "Shawnie's here to win!" Leshawna wore the same shirt she did last season, but this time around she was wearing striped red and orange shorts.

"Hi Leshaw..." Chris started, but Leshawna already walked past him to greet her friends.

"Hey Bridge," the plus sized sister greeted, ignoring the irked host, "you're looking smokin' in that outfit. Geoff's gonna go crazy!"

"Thanks," the surfer girl responded, "just thought I could change my style some."

The host blew a whistle to divert everyone's away from their friends, looking furious from lack of attention. "I'm the star of the show so it's best that you all shut up and let me do my job!"

"As I was saying," Chris restarted, "here's the ninth boat with Trent."

The musician arrived on the ninth boat by request. He counted everyone else on the dock to make sure the producers complied with his request. Once he finished counting, his eyes widened in shock as he gasped.

"Chris!" Trent groaned, "Since there are nine people here I'm the tenth camper to arrive! Now I'll never win!"

"Jeez, dude," the host scoffed, "do you have a number nine obsession or something?"

"No!" the nine loving guy protested, "It's just my lucky number!"

"Okay then..." Chris said as Trent went over to greet the others, "next is Harold!" The lanky nerd was wearing an argyle sweater vest with a white, button down shirt underneath, along with khakis and a schoolboy cap.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" he greeted, "And hello Leshawna."

"Hey sugar baby!" the sister with the 'tude greeted as she bear hugged the nerd, "did you miss the lusciousness known as Leshawna while you were away?"

"Yes I did," the lanky nerd said, "now give daddy some sugar!"

The two kissed passionately on the lips while the other campers cheered wildly, even Chris gave a small golf clap.

Brad and Chad kissed on the lips also, but they were responded to by groans by everybody except the next camper to arrive.

"Awww!" Lindsay cooed, "That's so romantic!" She kept her word and wore a pink beret along with a matching halter top and jean shorts.

"Hey beautiful," Chris purred, while putting her arm around her, "you can call me Christ because I'll be your savior any day!"

"Wait," the dumb blonde asked, looking confused, "isn't your name Crap?"

Every single one of the campers roared uncontrollably in laughter while Chris fumed. Lindsay went over to greet the still laughing campers.

"That was brilliant Lindsay!" Derek cackled while offering Lindsay a high five.

The dumb blonde continued to laugh with him until she let out a deep sigh. "Seriously, that's his name right?"

The ego-bruised host blew an airhorn to get everyone's attention, still heaving through his teeth.

"Can we get back on track now?!" Chris growled, "Our next camper is DJ."

The kind hearted linebacker stepped off the boat, tipping his red cap with the letter D on it. He also wore a red T-shirt and khakis. DJ also ignored Chris, much to the disdain of the attention loving sadist.

"Hey my brotha," Leshawna greeted, "you're looking fine today!"

"Thanks," DJ responded, "but aren't you with Harold?"

"Yeah," the plus size sister admitted while putting her arm around the lanky nerd's shoulder, "it was just a way of saying hi."

"Okay then campers," Chris told everyone, "our next camper is Fransisco."

The next boat brought a handsome hispanic who was scanning the place observantly. Ashley and Brad swooned at him while their eyes turned to hearts. Amy meanwhile blushed when she saw Fransisco, breathing heavily and rubbing her arm from the thought of him actually talking to her.

"Fransisco," Chris greeted, "what's up?"

The silent latino just nodded as he continued to glance around the place.

"Not much for talking, huh?", the host asked him, only to be responded by a shake of the head, "Go ahead and meet the others."

While he walked over to where everyone else was, he was besieged by Ashley and Brad.

"Hey handsome," the caucaisan gay guy greeted while popping a foot into the air, "did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Chad grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him off.

"Oooh, you have such a sexy body!" Ashley observed while carresing his six pack under his shirt, "You're so dedicated, like me!"

A displeased countenance spread over Fransisco's face as he got away from the flirty movie star. He noticed Amy, obviously looking shy and unconfortable from all the people surrounding her, so he walked over and tried to console her.

Amy's breathing got shallower and her blush got redder as Fransisco approached her. When he finally got there, she almost fainted, but held on because of the chance she was getting.

"Hi," she greeted meekly, "my name's Amy."

"My name's Fransisco." he responded while smiling at her.

Ashley just stood there, mouth agape. Her face grew into a furious scowl as she pouted.

The next boat's entrance extended into a walkway as Jazz came out. She was wearing a blue, long sleeved shirt with a white, button down vest over it, along with jean shorts and a beret. She strutted down that walkway while blowing a kiss to Chris.

"Hey Jazz," the host greeted, "this the first of many fashions?"

"You won't be disappointed, Chris." the African Canadian fashionistaresponded, "I'm gonna make the ratings hit the roof!"

"Sure you are," Chris said while elongating the word "sure".

Bridgette's eyes gleamed once she saw the person on the next boat. Of course, Geoff was rocking out to the music blasting from his boat. He jumped out of the boat and tapped fists with Chris. The party boy a red and black striped collared shirt and jeans, along with his signature hat.

"Chris Mclean, great to be here!" the party boy cheered, "Where's Bridgette?"

The host pointed to where Bridgette was. Geoff looked over there and got a nosebleed from the great deal of leg exposed from Bridgette's skirt and from the cleavage exposed by her shirt.

As Bridgette giggled at the dazed Geoff, Duncan arrived, scowing darkly. He wore what he wore last year, except that his shirt was replaced by a gray hoodie with a skull on it.

"Where's that punk!" he roared, scanning the contestants. He noticed one blonde contestant that made him raised his pierced unibrow in anger. "You?!"

"Hey Duncan, what's up?" Derek greeted, "they decided to let me on the show!"

"Now that you're here," the delinquent sighed, "you might as well be of use to me. Go and distract Harold for me."

"Hey Harold," the grommet called out, "isn't that Heather arriving without a top on?"

The lanky nerd turned with oogling eyes to the loading area, only to get a wedgie by Duncan.

"That's for not allowing Courtney to return!" the green haired punk cackled.

"Gosh!" Harold growled while hiding his briefs from everybody, "I said I was sorry!"

Duncan cackled as he walked over to Geoff and Bridgette. When the surfer girl was checking on the still passed out party boy, he lifted her skirt up, exposing her purple panties to the rest of the contestants. No one except Ashley and Chris found this funny at all, with the latter rushing over to view up Bridgette's skirt.

"Real mature Duncan," Gwen called out, who was wearing a blue and black striped T-shirt with gray shorts, "why are you torturing that poor girl?"

"Yeah," Leshawna added, "she never did anything to you!"

"None of your business you nappy headed, little..." Duncan did not finish his slandering because the plus sized sister tackled him with pure rage and started pounding the snot out of him.

Bridgette blushed sadly as she put her hands protectively on her skirt. Geoff raised her head up and stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Bridge," the party boy told her sympathetically, though he secretly wished he saw her underwear, "what Duncan did was so not cool."

"It's okay," the surfer girl responded dolefully, "it wasn't your fault."

"You look incredible by the way!" Geoff said to her.

"I see you've noticed." Bridgette giggled before making out with the party boy some more. When they parted, the surfer girl went over to greet the newly arrived Gwen.

"I'm so sorry for what happened," the goth girl admitted, "but I'm glad to see you and Geoff still together."

"Speaking of love," Bridgette pondered, "how are you and Trent?"

In response, the musician grabbed Gwen from behind and kissed her on the lips. She blushed at the sudden sign of affection.

"Oh, look what the garbage man left behind." Heather haughtily called out. She was wearing a red and white striped tube top, along with a jean skirt. Her hair had also been restored to what it used to look like.

"Of all people, it had to be you!" the goth groaned, "Why couldn't you remain bald, anyway?"

The ravenhair growled at Gwen before approaching the others.

"Oh hello Heather." Lindsay sneered at her.

"Don't 'oh hello Heather' me you little whore!" the queen bee snapped at her, "After your dare, the yearbook photographer took bald photos of me and put them in the yearbook! **[1]**"

After Heather calmed down, she walked over to Harold and started massaging his shoulders seductively.

"Harold, you're looking really handsome since last year," she purred, "and DJ, you're looking hot as well."

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Leshawna shouted as she stomped over to the queen bee, "If you're thinking about stealing my boys, you're gonna end up like Duncan over there!"

"Chill out," Heather responded, "I'm just saying hello."

They both turned their noses up to each other and huffed in anger.

"Uhhhh," Duncan groaned with a slur in his voice, "Is Courtney here yet?"

The next boat delivered and angry looking redhead drinking a beer. She threw the can into the river and stomped over to the host.

"Zoey," Chris greeted "I see you've..."

"Look you hair gelled punk," the druggie growled, "the only reason I signed up for this stupid show is to get away from my father!"

Bridgette looked utterly disgusted as Zoey stormed to the others.

"Do you know how much damage litter in the ocean does?!" the surfer girl chastised her.

The red haired druggie just scoffed with a smile. "I don't think it will be that bad."

"Next is Elmo." Chris restarted. A shadowy, mocha skinned emo leered over Chris with a dagger, ready to strike. When the host turned around, Emo hid the dagger behind his back and smiled innocently.

"I like to be called Emo," he reminded him with a smile before getting angry again, "ya got that?!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" the host scoffed.

"Good." the emo snarled.

As he stomped over to the others, he brought out his pet ret.

"Everyone," Emo told everyone, "this is Spencer."

Most of the girls let out bloodcurdling screams as the whimpered behind the males, while Amy approached him.

"Don't worry," the brunette told her, "he's friendly."

"Not to mention pretty cute!" the shy girl said while stroking the little rat's fur.

"The final camper is San..."

Before Chris could finish, a shark came on the boat and devoured the red haired contestant, burping up a limb.

Everyone except Chris blanched (in DJ's case, threw up), while the host looked unfazed.

"Don't worry about that campers," he told them, "I have a replacement coming right now."

As Chris said, an Amish girl came paddling in her canoe.

"Good day to you, sir" she greeted.

"Good day to you Goody Dordrecht," the host responded **[2]**, "or should I say, Rebeccah."

"But I'm not married yet." she told him.

"Who cares?" Chris told her, "Time to take the photo for the promos."

"Wait," Lindsay whimpered, her baby blue eyes filling with tears, "what about Tyler?"

"He's not on this season Lindsay." the host reminded her.

"Awwww," the dumb blonde whined as she went over to the others.

"I don't smile." Emo told him.

"And I don't pose in front of cameras!" Rebeccah added.

"No one cares about social rejects like you!" Chris yelled, "Now everyone gather around..."

"Wait," Gwen interrupted, "you're setting us up for a prank aren't you?"

Before she could react, Chris pressed the button to the camera which caused the dock to collapse. All of the campers groaned when they swam up to the surface, then laughed when they saw Chris in the water also.

"Next time, make sure only the part the campers are standing on gets destroyed!" Chris hollered to an architect, "Anyway, we'll explain everything else after this commercial break."

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] -** As said in her profile, Heather was the head editor of her yearbook. The photographer took the bald pictures of her as revenge for all the years she has tormented him.

**[2] -**We just finished reading The Crucible in my Honors English class, and I learned that "Goody" was short for Goodwife, the pilgrim equivalent for Mrs.

* * *

Well, the season has officially started!

Just to make things clear, the antagonists are Heather, Duncan, Ashley, Chris, Chef, and the mystery character. Don't worry, I'll explain why Duncan is being a jerk and why he targets Bridgette and Leshawna specifically later on. Emo and Zoey are really good people inside, they just had troubled childhoods.

Are you excited? You know I am! Read and Review!


	10. Episode 1 Part 2: The First Challenge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island, which was so much better than Total Drama Action.

**Note:** Basically, the campers have a tour around camp, get split into teams, and compete in their first reward challenge.

**Rating Note:** This chapter will actually contain an attempt of sexual abuse by Chris. Just wanted to let you know ahead of time. That's because unlike in the show, his cruelty is not intended to be funny. Besides that, this chapter is rated T for swearing.

**Poll Results -** The poll for the twenty two campers is closed, and the winner is... Bridgette! She's my favorite character also, so good job to those who voted. Geoff and Amy were tied for second, which is my second favorite character and my favorite female rookie. Duncan, Derek, and Trent were tied for third, and everyone else got no votes at all, which is disappointing. There will be a new poll after this chapter, so check it out!

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**SummerEliza - **Your comment was great as well!

**Realityshowfan -**I'm really glad you think I'm awesome, heck, I just got my start here and I already have a number one fan! I kinda wanted to do the Soul Calibur and Kobold Necromancer approach to introducing the characters to heighten the suspense. Also, Derek and Amy will **not **be a couple, aside from Derek's crush on her. Duncan will frequently target Bridgette, Leshawna, Harold, and Derek throughout the story and he will have to face his inner demons sometime, I'm just won't say when. The mystery character will be basically like the Russell Hantz of the story, A.K.A, the biggest Survivor villain ever. That character will be revealed around the final four, but the story will get really good around the final six.

**Everybody -** I'm glad that so many people liked the intro! Originally, I was going to do something reminiscent of The Gauntlet III, but that didn't work after a while, so I just went back to the traditional format. Just a random fact, the reason why there was a long wait between the first and second chapters is because I originally rough drafted the chapters into a composition book, then posted the actual story. In the middle of the second chapter, I got tired of the notebook and posted two chapters on the same day. Lastly, I'm still scouting ideas for Chef. So if you have something I can use, share it.

Now let's see what's going on in the story…

…

…

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part 2 - Tikitere Tug O' War**

Everyone was waiting for Chris to explain everything to them. The returning campers were catching up with each other, while the rookies were meeting their new competition and getting autographs from the other returning characters. When Bridgette noticed Lindsay looking downtrodden on a stump, she went to console her.

"Lindsay," the surfer girl sweetly asked, "what's wrong?"

"I feel sad." she replied.

"Yeah," Emo grumbled, "the darkness is swallowing my soul into an abyss."

Lindsay and Bridgette both raised an eyebrow at the mocha skinned emo, who just simply smiled in response.

"Where are my manners?" he cheerfully asked, "My name's Emo, and you must be Lindsay and Bridgette."

"Oh," Bridgette chuckled, "it's nice to meet you!"

"Whatever." Emo snarled.

"I can't believe how wavy your hair is!" Jazz exclaimed while examining Amy's hair, "How do you get it that way?"

"It's nothing really," the shy girl admitted, "I go all natural."

"OMG!" the fashionista cried out, "Are you serious?!"

Amy nodded, but noticed a stir amongst the campers. Duncan was calling out Fransisco, who just glared his way in response.

"You think you're so tough," the delinquent called out, "but once you've fought with me, I'll make sure you'll never think the same way again!"

The silent latino just shrugged and calmly sat there.

"Are you mocking me?" Duncan asked with a snarl, before throwing a punch to him, but Fransisco dodged it in a split second. The delinquent took some more jabs at him, but the handsome Hispanic quickly dodged every blow, including doing a split. When Duncan attempted to charge at him with his shoulder, he struck an area in his neck, making him wince in pain.

"Whatever," he panted, "I don't need illegal immigrants like you anyway!"

After he stormed off, Fransisco looked slightly downcast at having his negative stereotype used against him, even though it wasn't obvious.

Amy blushed after the fight, rubbing her arm slowly.

"You totally have a crush on Fransisco!" Jazz swooned, but had her mouth covered by Amy.

"Do you want everyone to know on the first day?!" she chastised Jazz, before being escorted somewhere else by Chris.

"Hey baby," he purred, batting his eyes, "who needs a latino like Fransisco when you have white chocolate like me!"

"What?!" she whimpered, "What are you talking about?"

"Do you like cats?" the sadist asked her, "because I wanna see your pussy!"

The shy girl did as every girl naturally would, step on Chris's foot and storm off.

"Your absolutely primeval!!" she roared, "I will not, you hear me, not do that!!"

Chris looked dumbfounded, then proceeded to seize Amy by the shoulders and shake her violently.

"Look here, you bitch," the evil host growled, "As long as you're on my show, you'll follow my rules!"

He did not notice Fransisco's shadow looming over him. Chris whimpered as he set Amy down, who was also whimpering and shaking at the assault.

"Absolutamente despreciable." **[1]** the Hispanic muttered, then turned to Amy, "I'm so sorry for what you went through, let's go back to the others."

Amy was trembling and getting goosebumps at the fact she was walking next to him, she managed to whimper a thanks before returning with the others. After a few minutes, Chris came back, looking extremely irked from being shown up and humiliated by a person ten years younger than him.

"Hello campers," he introduced, still wearing a smile, "welcome to Total Drama Action!"

The newbies were cheering and high fiving each other, while the veterans groaned at the fact they were being tortured again.

"We're making a lot of changes this season," the host explained, "you'll not only compete in a variety of challenges as teams and individuals, but you'll occasionally have to compete in one on one battles."

"What do you mean by that?" Trent asked.

"Good question," Chris continued, "the winning team will win invincibility, while the losing team will nominate two people who are at risk for elimination. There will be male and female alternating showdowns, and they will battle in the Vilecano."

"That name is so tacky!" Brad blurted out.

"Yeah," Chad agreed, "when will you get actual naming sense, like Jazz?"

"Damn straight!" the African Canadian cheered, "The Montego name is showered with fame!"

"Anyways," Chris restarted, irritated at being interrupted, "The gender of the winning team that doesn't compete will be able to save one of the people at risk for elimination. For example, if the Veterans win a male showdown day, the Veteran girls will be able to save one of the rookie boys from elimination, but you can't save the same person twice in a row."

"How do we decide on who will be battling?" Zoey asked while smoking a cigarette.

"The non-competing boys and girls will decide one representative from each gender to go into the battle, but we might not have these deliberations if we don't have enough people." the host explained, "Are you happy now?"

"Not as long as we're competing on this show." Gwen muttered.

"Then your going to hate this!" Chris cheered.

A spotlight flashed on a nearby curtain, but nothing or no one emerged.

"I'm telling you crazy girl," Chef argued from behind the curtain, "it's righty tighty, lefty loosey!"

"Not the way I programmed it," Izzy snapped back, also behind the curtain, "I like my inventions to be unique!"

Sounds of fighting, metal crashing, and girly screams echoed from the behind the curtain. Eventually, Chef and Izzy tumbled together and tore down the curtain, revealing a carousel type machine.

"This is the Tikitere Wheel of Torture," Chris explained, "we will be using it later on in challenges, decisions, or just because I feel like it."

"Is that a... gun?!" DJ whimpered.

"Yes it is, DJ." the host said, "I came up with the idea."

"Didn't Lizzy say she constructed it?" Lindsay pondered.

"Hmmmm... Lizzy," Izzy mused, "that's an interesting name."

"Never argue with logic," Harold explained, "it will bite you in the butt."

"What's the big ide..." the sadist started, but he was bit in the butt by Izzy. He yelped out in pain while the campers and the chef laughed, while the redhead intern grinned from ear to ear.

"Wait," Derek called out, "I think I saw this in a movie once."

"With an emphasis on 'Saw'" Emo muttered.

"Okay campers," Chris hollered while rubbing his butt, "back on me!"

"Time to split you maggots into teams!" Chef explained on Chris's behalf, "If you've never been here before, get your butts to the blue platform."

Everyone went over to the blue platform and waited quietly. Chris face palmed and groaned on not getting his point across.

"I meant the rookies," he groaned, "Amy, Ashley, Brad, Chad, Dana, Derek, Emo, Fransisco, Jazz, Rebeccah, and Zoe."

While the veterans left the platform, the rookies cheered and celebrated with their teammates.

"You guys will be known as the Rookie Raccoons!" Chris exclaimed while throwing them a blue flag with a rabid raccoon on it.

"I personally like raccoons," Rebeccah commented, "they're cute and they don't believe in electricity."

"I love being a raccoon," Derek cheered, "sneaky and mysterious, just the way I like it."

"All the first season favorites on the yellow platform," the host continued, "Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, and Trent."

"You, my fellow campers," Izzy exclaimed, irking the host, "will be the Veteran Vipers!"

Chris growled and threw them a yellow flag with a venomous viper on it.

"I wanted the teams to be named the Rabid Raccoons and the Venomous Vipers," Izzy complained, "but no, you had to give it your own crappy name!"

"I like it, so there's nothing left to discuss." Chris retorted.

"This is ridiculous," the redhead groaned, "does everything you touch turn to old?!"

"I'm freaking twenty-six for crying out loud!" Chris snapped at her, "Must you be this rebellious?!"

"By the way, I'm sixteen, and she has every right to be rebellious!" Amy reminded him, "Did you rape her like you almost raped me?!"

"You're a pedophile, pretty boy?" Chef managed to choke out, "I thought we had something special!" The chef burst into tears and ran out sobbing, leaving a dumbfounded host and contestants.

"I kind of like being a viper," Duncan said, breaking the silence, "dangerous and smooth."

"Oh please," Heather retorted, "you're about as smooth as Chris's stubble."

"Which is very smooth by the way." the host groaned.

"You should talk, baldy." the delinquent grumbled.

"Enough with the arguing!" Chris interjected, "As much as I love drama, we still have our first reward challenge."

"Woohoo!" Owen exclaimed, "Our first challenge!"

"This is the wheel of challenges." the host explained while wheeling out a wheel (no pun intended), "I will spin the wheel and whatever the arrow lands on, that will be our challenge."

Chris spun the wheel with a look of excitement on his face. The arrow landed on Tug O' War, and the campers let out a sigh.

"That shouldn't be to ha..." Geoff started, but was shushed by Bridgette.

"Don't jinx it." the surfer girl chastised her.

"Too late," Chris said, "you will have to fit your entire team on a single tiki statue and you will try to pull the opposing team into a pool of piranhas **[2]**.

"The little fishie seems kind of cute." Lindsay said while extending her finger out to the fish. The fish tried to bite her but she yelped and stepped back at the last second.

Chris and Heather chortled at Lindsay's misfortune, while Derek snagged a piranha by the tail and threw it at the sadistic host's hair. Everyone laughed at him while he thrashed around to get the dangerous fish off. When he finally succeeded, he stomped over to Derek and glared at him straight in the eye.

"You're automatically disqualified from this challenge!!" Chris barked at him.

"Whatever," the grommet scoffed, "it was well worth it."

"Anyways," the host continued, "everyone get your team on the platforms."

Since the rookies basically had the same physique, the boys stood on the bottom and the girls stood on their shoulders. The veterans had more difficulty deciding the positions however.

"Okay everybody, listen up." Heather told the team, "We should have Owen, Leshawna, DJ, and Geoff on the bottom since they're the strongest... and the largest."

"Okay," Leshawna hollered, "that girl is gonna get it!" She tried to lunge at the queen bee, but was held back by Bridgette and DJ.

"Calm down Leshawna," the gentle giant told her, "her arrangement could actually work."

"Thank you, DJ." Heather said while massaging the giant's shoulders.

"Fine," Leshawna sighed, "whatever you say, my handsome giant."

DJ blushed and quickly apologized to Harold on Leshawna's behalf.

Chris blew his airhorn to signal everyone's attention, then everyone except Derek and Owen got on the platforms.

"Chris," the chubby oaf whispered to the host, "what should I do to win this challenge?"

"Since this is a reward challenge," Chris whispered back, "you're on your own."

"Ready... Set..." he leered on, "GO!"

Fransisco and DJ started tugging on the rope as hard as they could in order to pull each other off. This went on for a while until Chris pulled a lever which made the tiki statues swerve uncontrollably.

"I love my job!" Chris proclaimed, but Izzy got on his shoulders and rode on the sadist, "Get the hell off, Izzy!"

Despite Chris "accidentally" pulling the second lever which made it rain on the contestants, the two strong teens had a steadfast grip on the rope. Fransisco noticed Ashley hovering over him seductively, but still focused on what was ahead of him.

"Hey hot stuff," the movie star purred while kissing the handsome Hispanic on the cheek, "just a little encouragement."

Unfortunately for her and the rest of the team, this did the opposite desired effect and made Fransisco lose balance and make the rest of the team fall into the piranha pool.

**Winner: Veteran Vipers**

* * *

Chris brushed himself off after Izzy's joyride (to him a painful memory) and cackled at the drenched rookies.

"That was awesome guys!" the host cheered, "Sadly, Derek lost the challenge for you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"First off, Ashley lost the challenge for our team," the grommet explained, "and two, a team's gotta lose together, don't they?"

Derek jumped into the pool regardless of the piranhas and assisted his team out of the pool.

"Congratulations, Veteran Vipers!" Chris said, "Your reward will be staying at a luxury camp to the right with two air conditioned cabins, actual food, and a great view of the ocean!"

"As for the rookies," the host continued, "You will be staying in an empty lot to the left with just two run down cabins, plus, we will no longer provide food for you."

"I thought he was actually gonna punish us." Dana chuckled to Jazz.

"Back to me guys!" Chris yelled, "Anyways, you'll have to use your wit to find food in the wild."

"Won't Chef be mad?" Josephine asked, popping out of nowhere.

"How'd you get here?!" he exclaimed, thunderstruck.

"Chef told me to stand here in his place," the maid explained, "he's having a hard time."

"Just wait until I tell him he's not gonna cook food anymore." the sadist grumbled under his breath.

"Anyways," Izzy continued, "due to Chris's bad naming sense ("Hey!" the host yelled), you'll have to record your confessions in the Cruelfessional."

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - The Only Part Of The Show In Script Format)**

**Amy -** (she crosses her legs) I can't really say I'm having a good time here. I've been violated by Chris twice and I already made my first enemy. Most of the other campers are nice, especially Fransisco, (she swoons) but it's kind of early to tell if I truly love him or not.

**Ashley -** Fransisco is totally in love with me! Did you see his face when I kissed him? That is what a drooling guy looks like.

**Bridgette -** This is the longest day of my life. (she groans) I have to compete on this show again and Duncan already lifted my skirt up. This is not going to end well.

**Geoff -** Bridgette seems really bummed now that we're on this show. Since she's my queen, I'll do everything I can to treat her like one!

**DJ -**Heather and Leshawna have been all over Harold and I ever since we got here. Leshawna's taken, but will I hook up with Heather?

**Lindsay -**I'm really sad that Tarkell, I mean, Tyler isn't here. He was so kind and respecting of my... limits. Heather and Duncan are such big meanies, I'm afraid they'll try to take advantage of me again. I'm sure that nice people like TJ, Brent, Brianna, and Omar and strong people like Chen and Le.. Leshawna will protect me.

**Izzy -** I'd just like to say I had no part in coming up with the names, those were Chris's fault.

* * *

"Now to take a tour around the island," Chris restarted, "This is the deliberation bonfire, where everyone will discuss who should be in the bottom two."

"Just south of here is the dock leading to the Vilecano," Izzy added, "It's very long and has a terrible name, Dock of Death."

"It's similar to the Dock of Shame!" the host whined, "Anyways, if everyone will just follow me north to the campsites..."

The contestants, Izzy, and Josephine followed the host down a trail which ended in a four way stop with a gate with a skull and crossbones sign straight ahead.

"To the left is the rookie camp," the host continued, "and to the right is the veteran camp."

Everyone took a look around the camp and discovered that the island was actually pretty huge.

"You're allowed anywhere around this island except the opposing team's camp and the skull and crossbones area." Chris explained, "Going past the gate will result in immediate expulsion from the game. Now get to your campsites and take a look around!"

After all the campers left, Chris called a tram and drove himself back to his campsite, leaving Izzy and Josephine alone in the wilderness.

"Do you wanna cut off his hair while he's sleeping?" the maid explained to the crazy girl.

"No thanks," Izzy declined, "I have a lot in store for him!"

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] -** Fransisco's statement in Spanish ment "Absolutely Despicable", which appropriate could not begin to describe the phrase at the time.

**[2] - **There are no piranhas in New Zealand. Chris imported them there so he could torture the campers.

* * *

Well, this was the chapter folks.

The next chapter will expand on the relationships I planned out while the teams are in their campsites.

Don't forget to check out my other story, Two People With Blonde HAIR.

Read, review, and fight the power!


	11. Episode 1 Part 3: Civil Wars Of The Camp

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama Island, Action, The Musical, or any other seasons that Chris has up his sleeve. If the contestants rioted, it would be called Total Drama Rebellion. I also do not own or hate any of the musical references in this chapter.

**Note: **Those of you that are reading Two People With Blonde HAIR might have heard this before, but the reason I'm not updating as much is because of a lot of homework and a shortage of inspiration. I also do not hate queers, just to let you guys know.

**Rating Note: **Rated T+ (I created a new rating, yay!) for two guys getting to second base, racism by Duncan, and sexual innuendo.

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**Realityshowfan - **Just to let you know, the worst of Chris and Duncan is yet to come. Yes, Ashley is hopelessly in denial and will continue to meddle with Amy's chances with Fransisco. The DJ/Heather/Harold/Leshawna love square will continue to get tangled, this time with the boys taking action.

**Everybody -**Just for those of you curious, I have the last chapter of this story clearly drawn out in my head. There are so many things and plotlines that have to take place until then, so I'll try to include as much of each as I can. Also, the poll is still there, so pick a team!

This is the unnecessary line and pause that the author puts in, on to the story…

…

…

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part 3 - Houston, We Have A TV Show.**

**

* * *

**

**(Cruelfessional - Designed With Chris In Mind)**

**Dana - **I love this show! Even though we lost the first challenge, it still was awesome! I like Amy, Brad, Chad, Dana, whoops that's me, Derek, Emo, Fransisco, Jazz, Rebeccah, and Zoey, but not Ashley because she's a...

**Derek -** Jeez, Duncan's been acting like a jerk. I still want to prove to him that I can play in the big leagues as well!

**Emo -** (twirling a rose around) If life is so fair, why do roses have thorns?

**Zoey - **(takes an ecstasy tablet) The people here are alright, but I just came here to get away from my life. Yeah, it sucks back home, daddy always beating me up and all that.

**Brad and Chad -** **Brad -** Isn't it beautiful here, Chad?

**Chad - **Yes it is hon, almost as beautiful as you.

**Brad -**Awwww, that's so sweet! (makes out with Chad)

**Jazz - **Guess I could find a protègè to share my knowledge with. Probably Amy, Dana, or Rebeccah since they're the most capable of developing a new image. I might need to check it out.

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

When the eleven rookies arrived at their camp, all they saw was two run down cabins with a campfire in the center. It was also close to the shoreline with a miniature brown dock.

"Dudes call right!" Derek cheered before running into the right cabin. Everyone else followed in a less than enthusiastic manner with Emo slowly walking over, Fransisco shrugging, and Brad and Chad making out with each other.

"I guess we have left then." Rebeccah commented, "I don't mind as long as it doesn't have electricity."

Everyone followed her in with Jazz and Dana in the rear of the group.

"You know," the fashionista observed, "I was thinking we would be a good team together."

"You mean an alliance?" the tomboy asked her calmly.

"Yeah, that thing." Jazz admitted quickly.

"I don't know," Dana pondered, "You wear short skirts, I wear T-shirts, you're cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers."

"Cheer Captain?!" the African Canadian shuddered, "Have you seen our school colors? Green and Orange, Ewwww!!!"

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Izzy Or Isn't He?)**

**Izzy -** (scowling indignantly at the camera) Hey, I find that offensive!

* * *

"Your point is?" the suspicious tomboy leered on.

"We're polar opposites," Jazz explained, "and opposites attract."

"Fine," Dana warned her, "but we always stick together, no matter what."

* * *

The boy's cabin had two bunks, an average sized dresser, a ugly looking rug, and a window in the exterior. Even though the boys were a friendly bunch, who was going to sleep where raised some controversy.

"Okay, so we have four beds and five guys," Derek observed, "who wouldn't mind sharing a..."

The grommet's attention was diverted by Brad and Chad who continued to make out. They continued over to the right side and landed on the bottom bunk.

"Who wants to be on the top?" the Caucaisan gay guy purred.

"Brad," the African Canadian gay guy scolded, "that's rude!"

The three straight people looked at each other and played rock paper scissors. Emo was the odd man out, so he had to sleep above the gay couple.

"You people are mean!" the dark skinned emo whined as he got on the top bunk, before reverting to his jolly state, "I guess you can't win them all."

"Wanna go swimming?" Derek suggested. Fransisco and Emo nodded while Brad and Chad continued to make out.

"You guys..." the grommet stammered, "might want to leave."

The gay couple nodded and took their PDA outside. After the boys changed into their swimsuits, they jumped from the dock and discovered the water was fairly cold.

"Why is the water so frickin' freezing?!" Emo shivered.

"Something of Chris's doing I presume," Fransisco predicted, "or as I say, 'El diablo disfrazado.'" **[1]**

The three decided to conserve their lung power for the challenge and head back to change, but not before Derek decided to strike up a conversation with Emo.

"Wow, you like My Chemical Romance too?" the blonde asked the brunette while noticing the logo on his black swimming trunks.

"You seriously like Pink Floyd?" Emo asked while noticing the logo on Derek's blue swimming trunks.

"They're okay," he admitted, "but bands like Fall Out Boy and Sick Puppies are my favorites."

"Their songs display what's wrong in the world," the emo admitted, "I like their style."

After the two caught up to Fransisco, who was wearing red swimming trunks with a Mexican flag on the right leg, they entered the cabin to find a disturbing revalation.

Brad and Chad now were shirtless, and teething at each other nipples as if in a type of breastfeeding. Chad slid his hand toward the zipper of Brad's pants, then Fransisco shut the door.

The three boys slid down the wall, still shuddering and breathing heavily as the moans of Brad and Chad echoed through the cabin.

* * *

Most of the girls, as was expected, bickered viciously about who was going to sleep where, the commodities, and even how the bed was going to be made.

"What are you talking about you Amish freak?" Ashley asked the "freak" she was arguing with, "I need my blow driver!"

"I will not tolerate such devices in this cabin!" Rebeccah snapped at her, "God intended us to live in a simple and holy life, so we shall live it that way to spare us from his wrath."

"What's he gonna do," the movie star asked sarcastically, "step on us with his giant foot?"

A giant paper cut out foot plummeted from the sky and stepped in the center of the rookie camp.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - A Big Monty Python Fan)**

**Chris -** (cackling) I knew that giant foot would be of use to me someday!

* * *

Ashley crouched in a fetal postion and started hyperventilating, stuttering that she believed while Rebeccah had a triumphant gleam in her smile.

"I don't want to be near Zoey," Amy whimpered, "the smoke might go into my mouth."

"Get used to it, sissy." the druggie slurred, "this is nothing compared to back home."

Jazz and Dana had surprisingly no arguements at Dana got on the top bunk and Jazz was on the bottom.

"Whatever," Ashley scoffed, "Fransisco has fallen head over heels for me!"

"He lost focus when you kissed him," the shy girl pointed out, "I don't think he's necessarily interested."

"You're just jealous that Fransisco likes me and not you!" the movie star snapped at her.

The brunette looked like she had been smacked across the face as she blushed and whimpered while plopping down at her bunk.

The door swung open, revealing three horrified boys with their eyes the size of watermelons.

"What happened to you?" Dana asked.

"Brad and Chad were..." Derek stuttered, "they were..."

"They were making out." Fransisco muttered.

The six girls gasped as Emo stepped in the center of the group.

"We should get rid of those guys as soon as possible," he explained, "so the nine of us should form a super alliance."

"I get your point," Dana pondered, "but I'm not willing to throw challenges just to give those guys the boot."

"Of course Dana, that would be to obvious." the mocha skinned emo agreed, "We still should try our best, but if we do lose, we should put one of them in the male showdown."

"The question is," Jazz reminded them, "who should we cut off first?"

"Brad would be the most sensible choice," Derek answered, "since Chad could be of use to us since he's athletic."

"How do you know that?" Amy asked with a sly grin.

"I have my sources." Derek grinned right back.

"You got the profiles from Duncan."

"Dammit!"

* * *

**Veteran Camp**

The eleven veterans stepped through a vine covered path to find their luxurious campground on the side of a cliff. They were quite impressed as it included a breathtaking view of the ocean and the camp along with two brand new, air conditioned cabins. It even included a miniature outdoor lounge complete with chairs, a table, a few board games, and a soda and hot chocolate machine.

Geoff put her arm around Bridgette and pulled her close.

"Even though this is an awesome place," he said, "I'd give it all up for you."

"You would," the surfer girl cooed, "that's so sweet!"

"Typical," Duncan scoffed, "the party boy going for the slut."

"You know what?" Leshawna yelled, thumping her finger into the delinquent's chest, "I've had it up to here with your wannabe criminal attitude!"

Duncan grabbed a mug of hot chocolate and splashed it onto her shirt, making her nipples harden through her shirt.

"How appropriate," the delinquent cackled, "hot chocolate for a chocolate whore!"

Even though Harold got a nosebleed from seeing Leshawna's nipples, he grabbed out his num-yos and hit Duncan straight in the crotch, making him wince in pain.

Harold and Bridgette went over to assist the large and in charge woman. She was panting in pain as she caressed her breasts tenderly.

"Leshawna," Harold asked, "are you okay?"

"That bastard called me a chocolate whore," she said in a dangerous whisper, "HE'S GONNA GET IT!!!!"

"You may have gotten a minor burn," Bridgette instructed her, "try to not let him bother you."

"If you can do that after what Duncan did to you," Leshawna vowed, "I guess I can control myself."

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Poor Leshawna)**

**Bridgette -** People say that it's not easy getting me mad, and I personally think they're right. But Duncan, (she groans in disgust) that guy is so rude! Did he just lose his remorse overnight?! I predict Duncan's downfall will be his hubris, his amazingly large ego.

**Harold -** It feels awesome to stand up to Duncan, especially since I saved my princess along the way. I just loved seeing her nipples! (he gets another nosebleed) Just chronic nosebleeds, no big deal. How I really feel is located further south.

**Leshawna -** (she is hanging her head in shame) I cannot believe Duncan had the audacity to insult my race. (she strengthens up) What people may not know is that I'm distantly related to Harriet Tubman. **[2] **My momma always told me if I ever faced a hardship, I just trace my cultural roots and I will find the strength.

**Geoff - **(heaving in anger)If Duncan lays one hand on Bridgette, I swear I'll shove my hat up his... (he calms down) Jeez, I've never been this mad before. I wonder if it's devotion to a woman, I don't know.

**Duncan -** (holding his crotch in pain, his voice higher) Son of a bitch! That geek will not get away with that!

* * *

Heather scoffed when she leaned by a tree and gazed at the sun.

"No one probably trusts me anymore," she thought, "I wonder if I could form an alliance with any of the newbies."

Harold noticed her comtemplating silently and approached her.

"Hey Heather," he asked, "what are you thinking about?"

"About back home," the queen bee sighed, trying to lie, "I kind of miss it there."

"I guess your life back home is pretty great, right?" Harold said, "Mine isn't a crystal stair, my siblings are total jerks!"

"I know how you feel," Heather grumbled, thinking about Damien, "my little brother is a total ass."

"Life isn't fair," the lanky nerd explained, "the best thing you can do is just savor your good moments as much as you can."

"Thanks for the advice," the ravenhair said sweetly.

After Harold left, he was met by a glaring Leshawna.

"What were you talking about with that girl?!" she snapped at him, "You know we all hate her!"

"I don't know," the auburn haired geek admitted, "she seems like she's having a hard time."

"She's playing you!!" the plus sized sister scolded her boyfriend, "Once a queen bee, always a queen bee!"

DJ noticed the quarreling couple, and as the peacemaker he was, interceded in the feud.

"Hey guys," he started, "what's wrong?"

"That string bean was talking to Heather," Leshawna explained, "you know how mean she was last season!"

"You mean I can't be friends with her?" Harold argued back, "How overprotective can you get?!"

"You should at least give Heather a chance, Leshawna." the kind hearted linebacker told her.

"She already got her chance!" she shouted back.

Heather approached the fighting trio and smiled at Leshawna.

"I see someone is making enemies," the queen bee sang, "watch you back!"

"WATCH YOURS TOO!!!!" the plus sized sister shrieked as she lunged toward Heather.

Harold was holding back Leshawna as DJ was holding back Heather. The two females continued to scream expletives and swinging their claw like hands toward each other. The sister with the 'tude stopped swinging as she noticed a hilarious sight.

When the queen bee looked down at her chestal region, she noticed DJ's hand on her left breast. Heather let out a bloodcurdling scream as she pushed the kind hearted linebacker away, both of them blushing incorrigibly.

"Pervert!" the queen boy shrieked, "Were you trying to feel me up?!"

"No, no, it was an accident..." the Jamaican Canadian whimpered, clenching his knees to his chest.

"It better be." both girls mumbled as they stormed off.

"Well, this sucks." Harold complained while kicking a pebble.

"I wonder if this will become a habit." DJ replied.

The two males followed the girls back to the campsite.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **Fransisco's statement in Spanish meant "The devil in disguise."

**[2] -**Most people might already know this, but I'll explain anyways for those who don't. Harriet Tubman was a runaway slave who helped her family and several other slaves flee to the free states and Canada, which Leshawna's ancestors were involved.

* * *

Wow, this chapter is actually shorter than I imagined it would be.

Jazz will not be villain, she just has an urge to spread her wisdom onto others.

Next Chapter: Stuff will happen.

Things I Want The Reader To Do:

1. Read

2. Review

3. Read My Other Stories

4. Don't do drugs, stay in school, recycle, and fight the power.


	12. Episode 1 Part 4: Of Raccoons And Vipers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama Action and its characters except Josephine, the rookies, and that other maid.

**Note: **This is going to be the end of the first episode so we're starting off quick! The next chapter after this will be Ezekiel's Total Drama Home Journal, so I see some fans are excited! This chapter will be the only time the Veterans get the first moments, the Rookies usually have that distinction.

**Rating Note: **May have some inappropriate moments and swearing, but nothing too bad. Rated T for the picky readers.

**Poll Result: **The veterans win by one vote, literally one vote. I was slightly disappointed at only having one person vote for my story. There will be a new poll after this chapter, may I please have bigger results? (puppy dog eyes)

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**Realityshowfan -**Glad you noticed the Taylor Swift reference, I was listening to the song on the radio and thought it would be funny if I added it in. I feel your pain dude, sisters can be annoying sometimes. I had no intention to diss Taylor Swift, so you can tell your sister that. I decided early on that Jazz and Dana would be an alliance due to them having nothing in common, kind of like Peppermint Patty and Marcy from Peanuts. I find Brad and Chad's part more disturbing than funny, but that's your opinion. If you thought what Duncan did was bad, you have to see what will happen later on. About the Heather/Leshawna/DJ/Heather love square, the boys are indifferent about the situation, but Heather and Leshawna are going to get really cut throat at some point later on.

**Everybody - **Glad to see I still have some people reading my story, I was actually worried that people got bored of it for a second. The ordeals in this chapter are going to be more directed at the biographies and events that took place in the filler chapters. Also, some characters (particularly the veterans) that didn't appear in the last chapter will have more time to shine in this one.

In this chapter, stuff happens…

…

…

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part 4 - Rampant Rookies and Violent Veterans**

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - O-Win Won)**

**Gwen -** (looking around) Um... okay... (stares deadpan) so far this still sucks.

**Owen -** I'm not a cheating guy as you know. But when he tempted me with an all you can eat bean buffet, I just had to do it with him. (eyes widen) Wow, that came out wrong.

**Trent -** I wonder if Gwen still likes me, she seemed kind of upset at poolside that one day. I think it was something about her father, I dunno, it was too long ago.

**Lindsay - **I don't get that pun up there. O-Win Won? Are they using "literalization" or something like that? I wasn't very good in Creative Writing.

* * *

**Veteran Camp**

Lindsay stared at the sun thinking about Tyler. Bridgette noticed her and sat next to her.

"Hi Midget," the dumb blonde greeted, "do you like sun tanning also?"

The surfer girl couldn't help but letting out a stifled chuckle at Lindsay's greeting. "It's Bridgette," she corrected her, "and I just like staring at the sun, not tanning in it."

"I never understood why you wear a wetsuit," Lindsay admitted, "you totally have a bikini body."

Bridgette shuddered at the word "bikini". She hugged herself in a fetal position and rubbed her arm. "I just choose not too," the lighter blonde responded, "too revealing."

"I picked this outfit for Tyler," the darker blonde said, "I had an ESPN that he would like it." She sighed sadly at the thought of Tyler not returning.

"You two are still together, right?" Bridgette asked. After Lindsay nodded, she sighed in relief. "Good," the surfer girl continued, "you're too nice to go through breakup depression."

"What's that?" the dumb blonde asked, "Has it ever happened to you before?

"It's when your depressed after someone breaks up with you." the surfing blonde explained, "My mom goes through that every time she breaks up with one of her boyfriends. Last time, she went through three gallons of ice cream and she still wasn't over it!"

"Why was that?" the shopping blonde asked, now enthralled with their conversation.

"She didn't deserve it," Bridgette admitted, "her last boyfriend dumped her after she refused to have sex with him."

Both blondes shuddered at that thought, especially Bridgette when a chill was sent up her spine. "I hated the guys that tried to get im my pants," she continued, "especially..."

"Wait," Lindsay interrupted, "aren't you wearing a skirt?"

Bridgette blushed deeply when Lindsay pointed that out. The dumb blonde's hand touched the surfer's soft legs which she lotioned prior to arriving.

"Is that Suave?" the blue eyed blonde asked.

"Neutrogena," the jade eyed blonde told her, "it's the brand my mom uses."

"It was really nice how you helped Tyler give me CPR last year." Lindsay said.

"I'm surprised he didn't insist on me giving you CPR." Bridgette giggled.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Because The Author Ran Out Of Descriptive Adjectives)**

**Lindsay -** I didn't get why Bridgette thought Tyler would have made her do CPR. It's just like making out, so... (her eyes widen in shock) Oh my God.

**Bridgette -**I can't believe I actually told that joke. It reminded me of those sick perverts on deviantART and that drew me in revealing clothing or pair me up with Gwen. (she shudders)

* * *

Gwen and Trent were cuddling with each other behind the cabin, both of them feeling quite satisfied with seeing each other again.

"You and all of my friends are the only benefit of joining this show." the goth girl admitted, "Heather and Chris are complete douche bags."

"I'm actually glad to come back here," Trent responded, "my life at home is pretty rough."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"My parents are threatening me to become an accountant." the musician told her, "They actually force feed me broccoli and dad once hit me with his nine iron when I got caught playing the guitar."

"You're kidding!" the goth gasped.

"Nope." he responded while revealing a scar on the side of his head, "I don't mind though since it has the number nine in it."

"I think this nine obsession has gotten into your head," Gwen warned him, "What are you going to do next, cut off one of your fingers so you'll only have nine of them?!"

Trent observed his hand and noticed he had four fingers on each hand, meaning eight fingers all together. He actually pondered about a solution for a minute before responding.

"I could surgically attach one finger!" he thought.

"Did your dad give you brain damage when he hit you with his nine iron?!" the goth asked incredulously, "That's actually child abuse you know!"

"He said he was sorry," the music man explained, "and it only happened once."

"I'm so sorry, Trent." Gwen said sympathetically.

"I know what will make me feel better." Trent purred.

The two leaned in for a kiss when Owen came in out of the blue and farted a green gas.

"Owen," Gwen groaned, "you had to ruin the moment!"

"Let's take this somewhere else." Trent coughed.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - /cough/ Austin Powers Parody /cough/)**

**Owen -** (frowning) I wish people could understand me. (he chokes up as sad music begins to play) If you knew how ostracized a fat kid is from the time he is born until the time he dies, you wouldn't be laughing. There are some kids in America who don't get health insurance because of those... (tears are streaming down his face) **bastard** doctors who say they are too fat! How would you feel if you got denied of a basic right just because of how you look?!! ( he pauses to regain his composure, then farts) Wow, that also came out wrong.

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

Derek and Dana were showing off their skateboard and roller blade tricks to each other on the large dock, the next trick being better than the last.

"You're pretty gnarly on your blades," the grommet commended his tomboy friend, "but I rule the court in the skateboarding department!"

"Room for one more?" a female asked from behind them.

"Amy," Dana greeted, "I never thought you would be interested in this type of sport. I always thought that girls like you would be interested in dancing, cheerleading, shopping, make up, and all that other crap that my sisters Debbie, Yvette, Elise, and Queenie like except they're blonde and you're a brunette so I figured you would be better than the other blondes in this game like Ashley, Lindsay, but not Bridgette because she likes to surf so that's cool. I personally like roller blading better but ah well. How 'bout you?"

"Ummm..." the shy girl pondered, still bewildered by the tomboy's drawn out greeting, "Cheerleading and dance, yes, shopping, not so much, make up, absolutely not... I'm pretty much an all around gal!"

"Are you... sure... you're gonna be... okay with that?" Derek stammered while pointing to Amy's skirt.

"Don't worry," she giggled while pulling her skirt slightly, revealing her leggings, "I'm covered."

"Alright," Derek cheered, "show us what you've got!"

She zoomed off like lightning before performing an ollie over a rock nearby. Amy then tailslided down the stair railing of the dock before performing a pop shove it finale and propping her board below her arm.

Derek and Dana, with their jaws to the floor and their eyes still growing, gasped before cheering wildly and congratulating the shy girl, who curtsied before displaying the hang loose sign.

That blonde movie star we all hate let out a loud scoff, glaring daggers at the trio.

"Look what the cat dragged in," she sneered, "the skater losers have already formed an alliance!"

"Hey Ashley," Derek calmly interceded in the quarrel, "we're all in this together, once we know, that we are, we're all stars, and we see that."

"Oh, you're bringing up that bull crap again?" Ashley retorted, "I'm so over that movie!"

"The point is," the blonde skater explained, "I actually want team members that are actually on my team. The vets are going to pick us off if we be quitters and throw challenges for our team."

After the movie star haughtily dismissed herself, Derek noticed Dana massaging her right knee. When the tomboy took her hand off her knee, the skater boy noticed a X shaped scar.

"Ouch," he hissed, "where did you get that?"

"No biggie," she admitted, " just wiped out and hit my knee on a jagged rock."

"Does it hurt when you rub it?" Amy asked.

"Nah, it's just a mark now."

The three of them sighed in unison as they plopped down around the campfire. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Derek stirred up a conversation.

"I know this may sound creepy, Amy," he stammered, "but you really are beautiful no matter how much anyone here puts you down."

"Aww, thank you Derek!" she cooed, blushing, "Other people say that about me too, but it does have its disadvantages."

"And those would be..." the grommet asked.

"You have to put up with the ass grabbing and boob jokes." the shy girl grumbled.

"I see how that could be a problem," Dana added, "except I've never been on a date before."

"Neither have I." Derek sadly admitted.

"Me neither." Amy added to both of their surprises.

"I actually expected you to have two or three exes," the skater told her, before dolefully adding, "abusive ones probably."

"Of course not!" Amy gasped, "I'm very cautious of who I date. Besides, most of the guys at my school are pretty nice."

The three of them shared a laugh as Emo saw them behind the cabin, petting his pet rat, Spencer.

"Is this what friendship feels like?" he whimpered, clutching Spencer closer to him.

* * *

**Control Room**

Chris paused the tape of the show, glaring at Emo.

"Yes it is," the host stated, "and I hate friendship! I'll fix that soon enough."

"Not if I can help it!" Our redheaded gal declared as she dumped mud on his head. After Chris ran of screaming, Izzy brought up Josephine and Chef to the TV screen and waved.

"This first episode is shaping up to be pretty sweet!" she cheered.

"Will I ever get my job back?" Chef asked.

"Will Chris ever act like a professional?" Josephine asked.

"And will I get a snow cone?" Izzy asked, "Find out here on Total, Drama, Action!"

* * *

**Camper Tally**

Rookie Raccoons - Amy, Ashley, Brad, Chad, Dana, Derek, Emo, Fransisco, Jazz, Rebeccah, Zoey

Veteran Vipers - Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Trent

Eliminated -

* * *

That was the end of the first official episode of this series, only twenty-five more to go! (wipes sweat from his brow)

None of my characters are going to be "throw away" ones, they all have plotlines that contribute to this story in one way or another.

A couple sneak peeks at the next episode:

1. The first immunity challenge will be a hard hitting game of rugby. Believe me, people will get hit hard!

2. As I said before, the first person eliminated will be a male. There will be a poll for people who want to guess who it is.

3. Duncan will form another all guys alliance to seek out the people he wants gone, not all people will be loyal however...

4. The first showdown will be an arm wrestling match to prove how strong the men are.

5. I still need ideas for Chef. If I like one, I'll use it and give you credit before the chapter.

Read and Review, Sayonara!


	13. Total Drama Home Journal 1: Ezekiel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama Island, Action, or the camper Ezekiel.

**Note:** I apologize for the long wait, I'm just not feeling as inspired lately. Two People With Blonde HAIR has only one chapter left and updates will be faster once it's completed. I edited the first part of the first episode some because there were so many spacing errors it was ridiculous. I will change the character to Ezekiel for this chapter only, it will revert back to either Chris M. and Izzy or another duo after that. I also added a camper list at the end of each episode so no one would lose track.

**Rating Note: **Nothing bad here, did you honestly think Ezekiel's parents would allow such lewd content in their chapter?!

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**Realityshowfan - **Don't mention it RSF, I always have time to answer your reviews. I like references too, so I might use Chef for that purpose, I don't know. Amy is basically my main character in most of this story, but I'm male and anyone is eligible win it. I don't know what nice characters getting along is, but if I have to guess, I would say **Friendship. **Emo will actually get a lot of friends in the story, but with those friends comes a lot of enemies. I kind of based that interaction with Gwen and Trent off of TheMightyPen's (Kelsica2 on this site) drawing of Trent cutting one of his fingers off so he has nine of them, but Duncan points out that all the characters have eight fingers, that's the joke behind it. Trent's abusive parents are actually based off of his prelude from one of the first fantasy Total Drama Actions on this site, his parents were forcing him to become an accountant in that chapter so I added it in. I based Owen's rant off the Austin Powers running gag about how Fat Bastard farts after giving an emotional speech, that was hilarious!

**Everybody -** The poll for the first one voted out is still up so I expect those of you reading this story to check it out! I have a lot of side projects planned out. Some of them include but are not limited to Noah's Perversion, Memoirs Of The Abused (working title), and Notie: Van Halen Style. For those of you reading this chapter just to see Ezekiel, I immensely want you to read the rest of the story first just so you won't miss out on anything.

We take our journey through the mind of Ezekiel...

* * *

**Total Drama Home Journal Part 1 - Ezekiel's Entry**

Chris stepped down his staircase slowly, looking downward as he stepped.

"Hello everyone," he greeted in a monotone voice as he continued his descent, "we have gotten many complaints about how some of the favorite characters aren't returning."

"We still have their contracts," Chris continued, now with his usual hosting voice, "so we've hired our cameramen, Jebediah and Zecharia, or Jed and Zed for short, to barge in the lives of the non returning eleven and see how they are."

"One camper in particual," the host sadly continued, "dumped poop all over me and convinced Chef to leave my side."

He then smiled once again and declared, "On to Ezekiel on Total, Drama, Home Journal!"

* * *

Jed held the camera while Zed was cackling silently as he held an airhorn. When the prankster blew it into Ezekiel's ear, the home schooled boy leaped from his bed in shock.

"That was awesome," the prankster cackled, "you should have seen your face!"

"I apologize for Zed's behavior," the serious cameraman greeted, "My name's Jed, and Chris sent us to record your life."

"Why woo'ld yoo' want to do that, eh?" Ezekiel asked, still flabbergasted, "I'm no'ot on that shoo' anymo'or."

"Jumping Jehosaphat!" Ezekiel's domineering father exclaimed while barging in his room, "What do we have here?"

"I'm Jed," the serious guy started while extending his hand.

"Who cares about introductions?" Zed interrupted, "We're gonna have a totally gnarly documentary about your son!"

"What does 'gnarly' mean anyway?" Ezekiel's attractive mother asked, "It's no'ot a word aco'ording to the Webster Dictionary, eh."

"You people read that crap?!" the prankster exclaimed, "I'd kill myself before I would do that!"

"I'd kill you too." Jed mumbled inaudibly, before smiling and addressing Ezekiel's parents, "Enough with the chit chat, let's get this over with."

* * *

"This breakfast is delicious Mrs. Sedok!" the serious cameraman said, "Thank you."

"Yo'or welcome sir," Ezekiel's mother said, "no'o fo'or the studies."

"Studies?" Zed whined, "But I already dropped out of high school!"

"Shush!" the prarie boy chatsised him, "My fo'olks are absolutely intolerant of whining, eh!"

"Yo'ove learned well, Ezekiel," his father commended him, "Noo' please recite Deuteronomy 31:6."

"Be stro'ong and co'orageous." the home schooled boy recited, "Do no'ot be afraid oor' terrified beco'ose of them fo'or the Lord your God goes with yoo'; he will never leave yoo' o'or fo'orsake yoo'." **[1]**

"Fo'or yoo', an easy one," Ezekiel's father told Zed, "what is John 3:16?"

"I just whooped your ass!" he exclaimed, only to be responded by gasps (Ezekiel's father was heaving) around the room.

"Whoops," the prankster whimpered, "that was Austin 3:16."

* * *

Ezekiel, Jed, and Zed were studying the Bible, the latter with a bar of soap in his mouth mumbling about how stupid their religion was.

"I canno'ot believe yoo' had the nerve to say that, eh!" the home schooled boy whispered to the fuming prankster, "Yoo' kn'oo hoo' my parents are with swearing, eh!"

"Oh, you don't say." Zed sarcastically replied while spitting his soap.

"Stop that Zed," Jed reprimanded him, "you're being rude to our guests!"

"Yoo' bo'oys are doing a good job so far, eh." Ezekiel's father told them, "Now we shall go oo'n to Algebra."

The three got out slateboards and slate pencils and were prepared to write. **[2]**

"If 2x + 4 = 3x - 6," the home schooled boy's father told them, "what is the value of x?"

After a while, Jed raised his hand.

"x = 10." he answered.

"Very good, Jed," Ezekiel's father responded.

"Simeon, dear," Ezekiel's mother said, "it's three o' clock and time to do chores."

"Of course, Miriam, " her husband responded, "class dismissed."

"What?!" Zed exclaimed, "We have to do chores?!"

"I do'ont think it's Sunday, am I wro'ong?" Ezekiel's mother replied, "Noo' we mustn't haste, mo'ove alo'ong."

* * *

The cameramen were raking leaves while Ezekiel and his father were plowing the fields. Zed noticed the prarie boy's mother bend over while collecting apples and could not help but admire her backside.

"She's got a nice butt," he mused, "but I wish she would wear more revealing clothing."

"I think you just forgot the ninth commandment, Zed." Jed whimpered.

"Tho'ot shall no'ot covet one's wife." Ezekiel's father growled.** [3]**

* * *

While Ezekiel's family and Jed were eating dinner, Zed was writing 'I shall not covet one's wife' a hundred times on the chalkboard. He was grumbling inaudible death threats to Ezekiel's father and making a slicing throat gesture to Jed, of which the latter promptly ignored.

After dinner, Jed escorted Ezekiel and Zed outside with a laptop in hand. After finding a place in a large field outside of the prarie boy's home, he showed him the video of the first episode of Total Drama Action.

"Wow, I didn't knoo' that people had such advanced technology, eh!" Ezekiel gasped.

"You really don't get out much, kid." Zed grumbled.

"Poor Bridgette," the home schooled boy lamented, "Duncan was a jerk!"

"Didn't she kiss you on the cheek last season?" Jed asked.

"Shoosh!" Ezekiel chatsised him, "I do'ont want my parents to knoo'!"

"Who do you want to win?" the serious cameraman asked him.

"Pro'obably Rebeccah," he admitted, "she's a lo'ot like me so I'll uh... 'root' for her?"

"That's the correct terminology kid," Zed complimented him, "under my wing, you'll be the coolest dude in the 'burbs!"

"I'll pass," Ezekiel declined, "it's eight thirty, time fo'or bed."

After he ran back home, the prankster looked gobsmacked at what he said.

"He goes to bed at eight thirty?!" he gasped, "Man, he must have no life!"

"This is going to be a long eight weeks." Jed thought as he drove his cohort back to their hotel.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1]** **-** This is an actual verse of the Bible, minus the Canadian accent of course.

**[2] -**Slate pencils and slateboards are basically what they called chalk and chalkboards in the olden days. Don't ask me, I don't get it either.

**[3] -**It's pretty safe to assume that Ezekiel is Catholic and in the Catholic religion, 'Thout shall not covet thy neighbor's wife' and 'Thout shall not covet thy neighbors belongings' are two separate commandments.

* * *

I apologize for the long wait and the slightly less than accurate use of Ezekiel's accent.

I guess I lied about the rating for the first time, I hope the FCC don't bust me for this. (whimpers)

I don't hate Ezekiel, but he's not necessarily one of my favorites either. I apologize for his stereotypical portrayal as a home schooled kid. I might add him as a character in another one of my stories, I'm just not sure which one.

Jed and Zed will return as cameramen for the other ten characters, it's always fun to develop them!

Read and review folks!


	14. Episode 2 Part 1: Monday Night Rugbrawl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island, Action, the Musical or (place name of fourth season title here)

**Note: **Since I don't have any homework and I'm bored, I shall write another chapter for your enjoyment. Updates will be faster now that Two People With Blonde HAIR is officially "in the can" as Matt Thornton says it. I hope all of you can check it out! I also took the liberty to add an avatar. I got that from ClipArt, I'm lazy I know!

**Rating Note: **Rated T for bodies being rubbed against each other, need I say more?

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**Realityshowfan - **Yeah, religion and race is a pretty big problem in cartoons. A predominant example of this is in the first episode of Total Drama Island where Cartoon Network edited out the part where Lindsay says "Communal bathrooms? But I'm not catholic." Chris responds, "Not communion, communal." Just wanted to quote the show. I'm glad you liked the cameramen. When I first started writing that chapter, I imagined Zed as a antagonistic Chris clone, but I shifted his humor to become more good natured. You're really awesome as well for reading my story!

**Everybody** - There will be more Total Drama Home Journal's and the Jed and Zed duo at various points of the story, but I won't tell you when. The pattern for the returning characters this season was that I took the top eleven of Total Drama Island (not counting when Eva and Izzy returned) and threw them in. I planned this out when I first started watching the series in America, and as time went on, I started to like the bottom eleven (especially Noah, Cody, and Tyler) more. Since Izzy was technically in the top eleven after the merge, I decided to add her as an intern and will even have her own Total Drama Home Journal.

**Poll Result -**The poll for the first person voted off is now closed, and I was greatly shocked at the results! Harold and Owen were tied for second, of which a theory of Owen I can understand, but Harold was a bit of a shock for me. What I was most surprised at was Fransisco being first! I don't mean to offend anybody who voted for him, but he and Emo are my two favorite male rookies and they both have **way** too much potential to be voted off first! The poll will not influence my voting at all, so it will be hard to guess who will be voted off.

Here's Part Two of Day One...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter Two Part One - The Spirit of 1776 Seconds In Camp Tikitere**

**

* * *

**

"Last time on Total Drama Action," Chris greeted, "the twenty-two campers arrived and some nasty, some sexy, and some nastily sexy moments took place."

The sadist reminisced happily about how he saw up Bridgette's skirt and how he groped Amy's butt.

"I got stood up by a couple of ingrates," Chris grumbled, "and the veterans won the first reward challenge which was a right to the luxury camp."

Chef came up from behind the host and knocked him out with a bat, then motioned to Josephine to take over Chris's duties.

"At the camps, both alliances and friendships were formed." the maid continued, "Plus, the Harold/Leshawna/Heather/DJ love square got out of control."

"Pink panties," Chris purred while looking up Josephine's skirt, "me likey!"

The maid used her heel to step on Chris's face, making him cry out in pain.

"What alliances will form? Which team will win the first challenge? And who will be the first camper eliminated?" Josephine asked with a smile even after how she was violated, "Find out here on Total Drama Action!"

**(cut to theme song, and we're good to go)**

**

* * *

**

**Control Room**

The Wheel of Challenges was spinning as Chris looked on in intent. The arrow landed on Rugbrawl, which made him rub is hands together and cackle deviously. He looked around him for the crazy girl but she was nowhere in sight.

"Izzy," Chris called out, "we have to send the challenge scrolls to the campers!"

The crazy girl came out with her hair died blue and a string bikini to match her hair, pushing two cannons down the hallway.

"You seriously have problems, bra," Chris said while raising an eyebrow, "but I love the bikini!"

In response, Izzy shoved the two cannons at Chris, knocking him out. She proceeded to place the challenge scrolls in the two cannons, each one facing one of the camps. The scrolls went barreling downward to the two camps.

"Izzy!" the sadist groaned, "Why'd ya have to ruin my hair before the challenge?!"

"I already have a boyfriend!" she admitted with her nose turned up.

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

"Incoming!" Derek yelled as he and the other ten rookies ducked behind some rocks or their cabins for cover. Once they emerged, they noticed that a huge crater was formed in the ground by just a normal rock.

Fransisco was actually brave enough to step into the crater and examine the stone. After emerging with it in his hand, he examined the surface to find a small crack in the surface. He smashed that rock into a larger rock, splitting it in half. The crystal like interior of the rock held a scroll tied tightly with a knot. After handing it to Rebeccah, the Amish girl undid the knot and read the message.

"The first challenge will involve a fight," Rebeccah recited.

* * *

**Veteran Camp**

"and one of you will be going home tonight." Gwen read, her team also getting the message.

* * *

"So grab your swimming trunks and your bikinis," the Amish girl continued.

* * *

"but wear a one piece if your breasts are really teenies?" the goth concluded while shuddering at the last word.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Nothing Rhymes With Cruelfessional)**

**Izzy -** What kind of a bull **(CENSORED!)** poem is that?! (she groans in frustration) He really does have a way with words, and it 'aint a good one.

**Chris Mclean - **(glaring) Didn't anyone read my autobiography?!

**Chef Hatchet -** (showing emotion) I did, and it should have won an award! (he breaks down sobbing)

**Josephine -** (also glaring) I read it, and I thought the phone book was more interesting! (she sighs regretfully)

**Derek - **(skimming through Chris's autobiography) Man, whoever published this has bad taste!

**Amy - **I personally like reading, but reading **anything** by Chris is torture!

**Duncan -** (examining the book) It's alright, certainly would make good firewood. (he shrugs)

**Gwen -** (incredulous) And I thought my teacher had a bad sense of humor!

* * *

Chris and Izzy were standing outside of a huge pit of mud designed to look like a rugby field. The crazy girl caked the outer layer with mud while Chef was finding stray poop to add to the mix.

"Stir it nice and easy, Chef." the host instructed him, "I want to see those campers faces when they step in the crap!"

"You mean how they step on you?" Izzy retorted, cackling uncontrollably.

The camp chef could not help but guffaw at the crazy bluehead's retort, ignoring Chris sputtering indignantly.

The veterans came from their path in the jungle, Trent carrying a yellow banner that said **'Vipers'** in bold print. They wore the same swimsuits from the last year, the only exception being that Lindsay wore the green bikini from the mud skiing challenge from last season.

"Glad to see you returning eleven!" Chris greeted, "Don't you just love the power of the contract?"

"NO!" everyone except Owen shouted at him. The latter was drooling over Izzy in her blue string bikini, approaching her in a daze.

"Blue's a good color for you," he cooed with a slur, "makes you look like cotton candy."

The river of drool reached Izzy's feet, to which she slapped Owen across the face, leaving an implant on his right cheek.

After the chubby oaf sighed and stumbled back to his teammates, the Rookies arrived wearing their swimsuits with Fransisco carrying a blue banner which said **'Raccoons' **in bold print.

Fransisco, Derek, and Emo were wearing the boardshorts they wore when they went swimming earlier that day. Brad and Chad wore blue and green speedos respectively to everyone's disgust. Dana wore a black bikini top with a green flame pattern on the right side along with matching boardshorts, making her tomboyish style known to everyone. Rebeccah was wearing a white tank top with matching bloomers, the only swimsuit available to her kind. Jazz wore an orange one piece with a hole in the front exposing her stomach and a lot of cleavage. Ashley wore a pink thong bikini. When she smacked her butt in front of Fransisco, he looked away and shuddered in disgust. Amy gave a baleful look to her in her scarlet one piece, making Chris stomp his foot in anger.

"Aw, come on!" the host berated the shy girl like she had committed heresy, "You were supposed to wear a bikini!!"

"I believe I have every right to wear what I choose!" Amy retorted, losing her temper slightly, "Why should you make that decision?"

"Because I can." Chris stated matter-of-factly.

Everyone heard a vertebrae snapping behind the host. When he collapsed, Izzy was cackling triumphantly while rubbing her hands together.

"No need to thank me," she giggled while high fiving Bridgette and Amy, "just doing my job!"

"Anyways," the crazy girl continued, "Chris named this challenge Rugbrawl, but since it was a stupid name, we're just calling it Rugby."

"Rugby's like football right?" Geoff asked and Izzy nodded, "Yes, I'll dominate this challenge!"

"You have five downs to transfer the ball to the other end zone," the crazy redhead explained, "There are no first downs and you can't kick the ball. First one to three points wins, any questions?"

After Izzy dismissed the two teams, they went to their respective end zones and formed a huddle.

"I was my football team's quarterback before I came here." Derek explained to the others, "I think I should be the passer, any objections?"

After everyone shook their heads, they did a break and headed out to the field.

"You know what they say," Amy told the skater, "Football is a gentleman's game played by thugs, and rugby is a thug's game played by gentlemen." **[1]**

"We should send Bridgette and Leshawna as kamikaze players," Duncan suggested, "since that's the only position they can handle."

"You just want to see them get trampled, don't you?" Gwen rebuked him.

"Maybe..." the delinquent purred with Chris McLean gusto, "We just have to crush the new guys, and we'll come out on top."

"Woah, dude," Trent interceded, getting in the center of the group, "You've seriously got a problem with girls."

"You wanna make something out of this punk?!" Duncan shouted while lunging at the musician, being held back by DJ and Geoff. After trying to break free, he just scoffed. "Whatever, dude's a wuss anyway."

"The rookies won the coin toss," Chris explained to the contestants, now fully recovered, "but since Derek threw a piranha at my head, the first shot goes to the Veteran Vipers."

Everyone stepped foot in the mud, either being revolted, accepting, or enthusiastic at the ordeal.

"Ewwww," Ashley whined, "I stepped in mud!"

"Awesome," Harold gasped while picking up a piece of the muck, "I've never seen alligator fecal matter up close before!"

"This is gonna take weeks to get out of my swimsuit!" Jazz complained after tripping in the mud.

"This is nothing compared to the mud wars we have back home in Winnipeg," Dana laughed, "The whole culvasac was three feet deep in mud for a month once!"

"Pretty sure your family was pretty pissed, huh?" Derek chuckled.

"Yeah," the tomboy reminisced, "good times."

"Woohoo!" Owen cheered, "I love a good game of football!"

"Oooh," Lindsay cheered, "I love trying on shoes, so I like football too!"

"I think you mean rugby." Bridgette pointed out.

"Heh heh, I'm so gonna tackle that surfer girl!" Duncan thought, "How can I make it look like an accident?"

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - An American In A Canadian World)**

**Leshawna - **If Heather makes one move on Harold, I'll go ahead and tackle her in the mud!

**Harold - **Leshawna's been flirting with DJ a lot. I'm two hundred percent sure that she still loves me, which is a mathematical impossibility, just like their relationship!

**DJ -**Wow, I never knew girls could be so vicious when it comes to relationships. I think Heather and Leshawna are both very beautiful young women, but they come off way too strong!

**Heather - **Hooking up with Harold could result in breaking that ghetto girl wannabe's heart, but hooking up with DJ could mean a potential alliance. Just need to get Leshawna eliminated as soon as I can so I can get another alliance with those two!

**Chris McLean - **Don't you just love young love?!

* * *

"I sabotaged the Rookie team some," Chris whispered into Owen's ear, "plus I programmed the wheel to land on a challenge that you would be good at."

"So what do I do again?" Owen whispered back.

"Just shut up and win the stupid challenge!" the sadistic host told him while pushing him in the mud.

"Anytime you're ready DJ!" Geoff called out to the gentle giant who had the ball.

He scanned the area to find Leshawna and Heather blocking each other to get a good shot at the ball, screaming insults to each other. The veterans. looked calm and confident except for Duncan who was hollering over from half field to pass the ball to him. The rookies had the same amount of determination except for Ashley, Jazz, and Brad who were complaining about how disgusting the mud was.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Not A Good Time!)**

**Brad and Chad -** **Chad - **(glaring) Bastards at my school won't allow me on the football team because I have a boyfriend. They say I should try (sarcastically) theater, getting a sex change, or even being a cheerleader!

**Brad -**(cuddling up to Chad) Awww, you're still my big, strong gentleman!

* * *

"Hike!" DJ yelled as he passed the ball to Bridgette, who was standing behind Heather and Leshawna.

The surfer girl managed to get the ball about ten yards before being tackled by Chad, her face landing in the mud.

"Stay there," Duncan said while hovering over her, "It suits you." He did not notice Geoff clenching his fists in fury before running over to assist his girlfriend.

"Bridgette!" the party boy called out, "Speak to me!"

The blonde surfer just groaned in pain, her face being coated with mud.

"Do... CPR." she managed to groan.

Geoff wiped the mud off her mouth and gave her a long kiss on the lips, making Bridgette fully recover and smile at her boyfriend.

"Go get him tiger!" she whispered before kissing him on the cheek.

"You see that?" Heather haughtily said to Leshawna, "He threw the ball to me, but Surfer Girl caught it instead!"

"Oh no no no!" Leshawna shouted, getting into the queen bee's face, "We made eye contact and he threw the ball to me!"

Heather tackled the plus sized sister as hard as she could, which was not very hard considering the size of her rival.

They rolled around in the mud pulling each other's hair and bitch slapping each other as their swimsuits got tighter.

Harold had trouble concentrating on the challenge since he was preoccupied with enjoying the fight. He blushed and swooned when the two girl's bigger parts started rubbing against each other and making their nipples harden.

"Boobies..." the lanky nerd whispered while in a trance.

"Hike!" Geoff yelled as he threw the ball to Harold. The redhead did not notice this, and the ball hit him straight across the face.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Now Would Be A Good Time)**

**Duncan -**(opens his mouth to say something, but he merely just facepalms)

**Harold -**(holding an icepack over his eye) That hurt, but it was well worth it since I had a front seat view of the greatest cat fight of the century. Honestly, some of the things I've seen in Girls Gone Wild and Playboy were less sexy than that! (he swoons and then his eyes widen in fear) Don't tell my mom I have that stuff hidden under the floorboards. Doh! (he facepalms) If any women out there are watching, please don't kill me!

**Chris McLean -**I wonder if they're gonna make a TDI issue of Playboy? That would just be so awesome!

**Izzy -** (from outside) I can hear you, and there wasn't a clause saying we had to pose for Playboy!

**Chris McLean - **Since when, smartass?!

**Izzy - **(still outside) You don't know your own friggin' contract?! I can't believe I had to read through that piece of... (she stops suddenly, then gets a devious smile) Okay then, you can continue... (she opens the window and throws in a stink bomb) after these technical difficulties!

**Chris McLean -**(the stink bomb explodes) Ahhhh, it's ruining my hair!

**Izzy -** (darting off) YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

**Chef Hatchet -**(cleaning the stall and mumbling) Can't believe I chose to work for that hair gelled piece of crap and his pyscho sidekick. I've met people in insane asylums who were less crazy than that redheaded whore...

**Izzy -** (crashing through the roof, startling Chef greatly as he faints) I'm not a whore! I'm the real damn deal baby! (camera fades to static as she does the V sign)

* * *

"So far the Veteran Vipers have two downs," Chris explained, "you guys have to do better than that if you want to win!"

"Hike." Geoff said as he threw the ball to Lindsay. The dumb blonde was examining her nails and when she turned around, the ball landed in her massive bosom.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Overwhelmingly Overwhelming)**

**Chris -** (gets a nosebleed) That was without a doubt the greatest moment we've ever had on this show! Let's check it out!

* * *

**(Instant Replay - Not As Instant As You Think)**

"Forward, rewind," Chris said as he replayed the tape, "Forward, rewind, almost perfect, forward, rewind, and pause!"

"Ohhh yeah," the perverted sadist purred as he circled Lindsay's exposed nipple, "Always great to have a nip slip!"

"You know the FCC's gonna bust you for this, right?" Josephine asked she walked in front of the screen.

"Get out of the way, Jos..." Chris started before his eyes widened in horror, "Oh **(CENSORED!)**, you're right! Quick, cut that clip out before it airs!"

* * *

Duncan began cackling maniacally while all the other girls glared at him.

"Lindsay!" Owen hollered over the laughing, "Run, run before the other guys tackle you!"

"Alrighty Omar," the dumb blonde called back,"I'll be faster than uh..... Chris!"

"Hey!" the host responded indignantly, "Nobody's faster than me! Chris McLean."

Most of the people rolled their eyes at Chris's arrogance, but the rookies didn't notice Lindsay getting away with the ball still in her chest.

A couple of yards later, the dumb blonde cheered as she did her own type of victory dance. Duncan, also celebrating with her, groped her boobs as he removed the ball and slammed it down to the ground. The grin from his face could not be removed even when the veterans chatsised him for violating the blonde.

Veterans have one point while the Rookies have zero," the host announced, "time to turn the ball over to the rookie team and see what they can do!"

Derek firmly grasped the ball in his hand as he examined the playing field. The rookies had a hard time getting past the bigger veterans so he threw the ball to his greatest hope, Fransisco.

The latino was surrounded by Duncan, Harold, and Trent, but he still managed to leap above the assault and catch the flying ball. His movements were as graceful as a cheetah as he dodged his obstacles known as the Veteran Vipers. He even managed to evade DJ and Geoff with swift movements and fierce determination. After he scored a point, he just simply tossed the ball to the dazed Duncan and walked back to his end zone.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - The Sixth One In This Chapter)**

**Amy -**(blushing and giggling) Wow, Fransisco sure did a good job in the challenge, he really is handsome and brave. (she swoons) Derek is really turning out to be a pretty cool kid, never imagined he was the star player on his football team. I feel bad for Emo, he must of had a really hard life...

**Emo -** (he sighs) So true Amy, so true...

**Amy - **All of the other guys are alright except for Duncan and Chris, especially the latter. I just can't believe the nerve of that arrogant jerk, just going ahead and doing whatever he wants to innocent women. He doesn't really think we're all just scantily clad damsels in distress, does he?

**Chris -** I really don't like these people except for Amy. (he howls) She is one foxy lady! (he cackles and rubs his hands together) Man, I can't wait to jack the bed with her! Come back to see the second half of this challenge after this commercial message.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] -**This is an actual British saying. Rugby is actually pretty popular in Australia, New Zealand, and The United Kingdom.

* * *

I cannot tell you how sorry I am for the long wait, just not feeling the vibes yet.

I know Chris is a pervert, that just makes him even more cruel than he already is. Don't worry though, I have plenty of Chris abuse ideas! (cackles)

I'm almost at the 50K word mark! WOOHOO! (parties)

Read and Review, Sayonara!


	15. Episode 2 Part 2: DJ's Dastardly Dilema

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TDI Enterprises. Chris would be fired and be replaced with a more humane host if I did.

**Note: **The number of story reviews jumped from 28 to 37! This is just awesome! Thank you so much for all of those who reviewed!

**Rating Note: **Rated T for the middle finger, swearing, and the sexuality from the last chapter.

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**Realityshowfan - **As much as I hate disagreeing with a fan, I personally don't think that Chris makes this series a success. I said that his sadism isn't meant to be funny in one chapter and he will get extremely cruel later on. The campers make this series in my opinion because they have such diverse and hilarious personalities. That's what I liked so much about Total Drama Island, no one is a side character and I hope my story garners that same impression. Chris and Duncan's behavior will only get worse as the story progresses and the latter will start to gain control over his team this chapter. Seriously though, there is a reason behind him becoming antagonistic and someone will make him confess it. Izzy won't stay a bluehead forever, she will have more interesting styles in future episodes. I'm pretty sure not even Teletoon will allow the sexual catfight between Heather and Leshawna unless the show moves to Adult Swim or Teletoon at Night **[1]**, which is highly doubtful.

**Summer Reader -** I just love having another fan of my story, thanks a ton! Anyways a summary of your past reviews, I'm glad you like the Veteran's team, the newbies, the filler chapters, and Ezekiel's home journal. This story will be a pretty wild ride, so hang on!

**Everybody - **I have a lot to say including... I'll make sure to reveal what's in the forbidden area of the island sometime, all of the veterans in the story are seventeen due to the one year time skip between Total Drama Island and this story, Brad is actually meant to resemble Tyler's original design in a way, Duncan's new image is actually based off of Kurt Wylde from Hot Wheels: World Race and his rivalry with Derek is based off of that same character's rivalry with his younger brother Mark Wylde, I changed Derek's appearance slightly in Chapter 5 and the last chapter had a lot more sexuality than I thought. (pants heavily) Anyways on to most dramatic chapter yet...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 2 Part 2 - Girls, Boys, Animals, Camp Chefs, and Hosts Gone Wild**

**

* * *

**

**(Cruelfessional - Insert Lame Joke Here)**

**Lindsay - **Gee, Doug sure is enthusiastic in this challenge. He was a pretty good dancer when I got my touchdown.

**Duncan - **(grinning ear to ear) I love this challenge! I get to beat the crap out of some guys and feel up the girls. (imitates a pirate) Arr! You can have a girl's booty but you can't have her chest!

**Chris - **(reading off of a piece of paper) Total Drama Enterprises does not condone or encourage the violence and sexuality portrayed by these campers. (throws the paper away) Don't blame it on me, you lawyers should be suing the campers!

* * *

"Alright campers," the host explained to the people out in the field, "score's tied at one and the ball goes to the Veteran Vipers."

He tossed the ball to Owen and with his cry of "Hike!", it went soaring through the air and was caught by Duncan. After pushing Harold and Bridgette down just for the heck of it, he rushed across the battlefield to be met by Brad and Chad. The delinquent's feet came to a screeching hault but alas, he got double teamed by the gay duo.

"Hey handsome." the Caucaisan gay guy purred while laying on top of the green haired punk.

"Don't even think about it Brad!" Chad growled at his boyfriend.

"Of course I meant you," Brad chuckled nervously, "green hair is such a turn off."

"It better be..." his boyfriend muttered inaudibly.

"First down for the Veterans," Chris observed, "but a good fifty yard advance for Duncan."

"Hike." Duncan said as he passed the ball to Trent. The musician was certainly no jock but he got the ball twenty yards before being blocked by Ashley.

"I like the musical type," the movie star purred seductively while running her fingers across his arm, "daddy's company could hook you up with a major sponsor."

Trent just simply took the ball and walked off before being tackled by Fransisco.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Sponsored By Total Drama Enterprises)**

**Ashley -**(fuming) How could Trent not be enthralled by my beauty?! What's he going to do next, fall for Amy?!

**Gwen and Amy -** **Gwen -** I don't think either of them are interested.

**Amy -** (nods in approval) What's she going to do next, flirt with DJ?!

**DJ - **Not gonna happen. Two girls on me is enough!

**Fransisco -** (frowning) This is what I hate about the girls at my school. (he sighs)

* * *

Trent passed the ball to Gwen while the latter fumed. The furious goth girl bolted through the rest of the thirty yards while tackling Ashley, Jazz, Zoey, and (just for the heck of it) Heather head on.

"Slow down Wierd Goth Girl!" Heather shouted while attached to Gwen who was still running, "I'm your teammate!"

Gwen ignored all of the shouting from the four girls attached to her and scored a point for her team, the five girls ending up in a pile in the endzone.

"Yeah baby!" Duncan hooted, "you never see Yuri like that on TV!"

Zoey's arm emerged from the pile and branded the delinquent with a cigarette butte, making him yelp in pain.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Now With Tiki Toilet Paper)**

**Zoey -** (chuckling) I honestly didn't mean to burn Duncan, just needed something to put out my cigarette.

**Duncan - **(hissing while holding his knee in pain) Dammit! That druggie ditz is going down!

* * *

"Two to one with the Veteran Vipers in the lead." the host explained while secretly dipping the ball in some grease, "Amy's gonna start off the round for the Rookie Raccoons."

After tossing the ball to the shy girl, she started to fumble with it. The ball started to rub against her private parts, making her blush incorrigibly. Rebeccah offered to help Amy but she started to fumble with the ball and their bodies started to rub against each other. To add to the dilema, Jazz interceded but she herself was caught in the sexual action. Most of the guys were so dazed from the ordeal with the three girls that they did not notice the ball slipping out of the pile and being caught by Owen.

* * *

**(Instant Replay - Not Approved By Feminists)**

"Man this is better than The Jerry Springer Show!" Chris explained while watching the grease covered girls in slow motion, "This will make the ratings hit the ro-ouagh!"

Sounds of fighting, screaming, and a cat meowing could be heard offscreen as the clip continued to play.

"Hey guys," Izzy chirped, "Sorry for those technical difficulties but let's have some fun with Chris!"

The crazy girl cackled as she drew an eye patch and a mustache around a picture of the host, not to mention blackening out some teeth.

* * *

"The ball has been intercepted by Owen!" Chris shouted joyously, "Turnover to rookies!"

It took the combined efforts of Fransisco, Dana, Brad, and Chad to slow the big guy down. Even so, it didn't slow him down enough as he got to the end zone and handed the ball to Bridgette. After she spiked the ball to the ground, Geoff picked her up in a celebration hug and the couple started making out vigorously.

**Winner: Veteran Vipers**

* * *

"Congratulation Vipers!" the host cheered, "We'll even throw in a reward for you!"

"Is this a trick?" Gwen asked suspiciously.

"Nope, Chef's bringing it out now."

The camp chef in question wheeled out a cube like object covered by a red sheet.

"You just won yourselves an old fashioned television," the sadist explained as he removed the sheet, "it gets all of the local channels and we'll also throw in some DVD's from Distale Pictures!"

He waited until the veterans finished cheering, then he winked at Ashley, who blew a kiss to him.

"Looks like Owen's still in the game," Chris laughed sadistically, "How do you like me now Izzy?!"

The crazy girl flipped him off in response and continued in his behalf. "Sorry about your loss Rookies, shower off and meet us at the Deliberation Bonfire in an hour."

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - A.K.A Preposta Potty)**

**Duncan - **(mouth agape) Surfer girl actually won the challenge?! (he scoffs angrily) Just you wait, she'll mess up one day and she will get eliminated! (cackles deviously)

**Izzy - **(mouth also agape) Preposta Potty?! That's a worse name than Cruelfessional! (pulls out a torch and pitchfork from out of nowhere) I'm gonna kill some writers after the show.

* * *

**Veteran Camp**

Most of the Veterans were cheering over their victory and congratulating Bridgette. Duncan was not a part of this group as he grumbled about how his surfer rival didn't contribute to the game at all. He snatched both Owen and DJ from behind and dragged them to a secluded area away from the camp.

"Oh hi Duncan," the tubby blonde greeted with a purr, "are we going to talk about the ladies?"

The delinquent slapped him upside the head and groaned. "No you idiot! We three should form an alliance."

"Why should we do that?" DJ asked, "You're not exactly making a lot of friends here."

"Because if you don't, you two are going home if we lose a challenge!" Duncan responded.

"That's enough for me." Owen stated plainly, "What strategies are we planning boss?"

"We have to get other people to join," Duncan explained, "I'll convince Heather while you persuade Trent."

"What about Harold?," Owen asked, "We should get him to join our side also."

"We can't do that!", the delinquent almost shouted, "We have to take him out! No one votes off my girlfriend and gets away with it!"

"I'm not really sure if he would like to join," the blonde oaf admitted while tapping his fingers together, "you kinda lashed out on him earlier..."

"That's the point you idiot!" Duncan scolded him, "You can't tell him that I'm the leader because that will spoil our plan!"

"DJ," he continued while directing his focus to the kind hearted linebacker, "we're counting on you to persuade Geoff to join us."

"I don't know man," he admitted, "it's not right."

"Here's the deal," the delinquent explained to him, "you help me out and I can get Leshawna out of your hair."

"I'm still not sure..." DJ pondered.

"I'll throw in some limited edition Toronto Raptors cards." Duncan quickly added. **[2]**

"Deal," DJ replied while shaking his hand, "what do I have to do?"

"It's hard to explain so here's the main idea," the green haired punk told the linebacker, "You have to somehow divert Bridgette's attention away from Geoff to the point where she hooks up with you. After Geoff walks in on his girlfriend cheating on him, he'll come to me for revenge and join my alliance. Lastly, you'll have to dump Bridgette and we'll have her eliminated."

"Which rookie should we try to eliminate?" Owen questioned him yet again.

Duncan whispered a name into both of their ears before grinning evilly. "DJ, are you in or out?"

DJ pondered about the conundrum that he had received. Sighing in despair, he agreed to the plan while being aware of the forboding trouble it will bring.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **Teletoon at Night is the Canadian counterpart of Adult Swim and has many of the same programs also.

**[2] -** In the first episode of the actual Total Drama Action, DJ offers his mother his Toronto Raptors cards if he doesn't live. This implies that he likes that team. The Toronto Raptors are a professional basketball team in Canada.

* * *

This story is getting good, perhaps that will make updates faster!

To see how this all plays out, read, review, and rave. (The three R's)


	16. Episode 2 Part 3: Deliberation Drama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TDI,TDA, TDtM, or TD?. I hope the fourth season will be Total Drama Virtual Reality though!

**Note: **I'm just so obsessed with reviews it's hilarious! I hope those of you reviewing will continue to do a good job! This chapter will reveal who's in the bottom two, and it's gonna be one heck of a battle!

**Rating Note: **Nothing bad here, unless you consider backstabbing alliances bad.

**Story Note: **I not even sure if anyone cares, but Notie: Van Halen Style has been cancelled due to Rock You Like A Hurricane not being by Van Halen. I will try to think of another Noah/Katie story in the meantime.

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**Realityshowfan -** Thanks for agreeing that it's okay to disagree, that's what respect is in my mind. There are more steamy scenes in the future, but probably not for a while. I know I should have added Duncan's reaction, it's just that I have the overall plot set in stone, but I make up some of the humorous stuff as I go along. I actually thought that you wanted the rookies to win because of how much you love them. I personally am a fan of DJ/Bridgette, but I won't say for sure if they're gonna be a couple. Please continue reading and reviewing, thank you so much for being an awesome reader!

**Everybody -**The new designs for the veterans are partly based off of emawolf's drawing of the TDA characters on deviantART. You should go check it out. Duncan's alliance was actually created almost since the beginning, the members were decided at the last minute though.

Time for deliberation...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 2 Part 3 - War Of The Confessionals**

**

* * *

**

**(Preposta Potty -** **Formerly Known As Cruelfessional)**

**Duncan -**(shuddering, obviously ego bruised) Can't believe that faggot Brad actually fell for me! (sighs forlornly) Man, the juvies back home will never let me live this down!

**Brad - **(he whistles) That green haired bad boy is one smokin' hottie! I would just love to be his parole... (notices Chad approaching the Cruelfessional) Chad is the greatest boyfriend ever because he's so handsome, smart, athletic, and a fabulous dresser! Your turn honey.

**Chad - **(enters after Brad exits) Thank you Brad, it sucks knowing that you have a one in five shot going home on the first day. I don't think either Brad or I have made much of an effort to bond with our teammates, (he scowls) but the former is starting to like the other team a whole lot.

* * *

Both the rookies and the veterans took an hour to shower off and console any bad premonitions of what will happen. They all arrived at the Deliberation Bonfire where Chef and Izzy were standing at the sides while Chris stood in the center of the dreaded circle.

"Since the Rookie Raccoons lost the first challenge," Chris explained to both teams, unusually serious, "they will be losing one of their males on the first night."

"Veteran girls, your responsibility is to grant one of the boys immunity with this seashell necklace." he continued, "Your choices are Brad, Chad, Derek, Emo, or Fransisco."

Izzy escorted the five girls to a secluded area of the forest, before leaving them to debate.

"I don't think either of those losers deserves to be saved." Heather declared before sighing, "But if I had to choose, I would say **(CENSORED!)**.

**

* * *

**

**(Cruelfessional - Officially Reinstated)**

**Izzy -** Don't you just love tension?!

* * *

"As much as it makes me wanna puke," Gwen sighed, "I actually agree with her."

"I second that motion." Bridgette added.

"Ditto." Leshawna added.

"He seems really nice," Lindsay chirped, "So I vote for **(CENSORED!)** too."

* * *

**(Preposta Potty - Overthrew The Cruelfessional)**

**Chris -** Just to let you guys know, she didn't get his name right.

* * *

The five girls came back from the forest as everyone anxiously waited for the results. Gwen stepped in the center of the circle to speak on their behalf.

"We easily chose the person we want to save and that is...

...

...

...

...

"Fransisco."

The latino smiled calmly as everyone cheered for him. He walked the center and bowed his head as Gwen awarded him with the seashell necklace, giving him immunity for tonight. Amy could not help but blush happily as Fransisco returned to his seat. She smiled and winked at him, a gesture of which he promptly returned.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - A Tyrant In Its Own Right)**

**Amy -** (swoons as she leans back) Wow, guess I will have a chance with Fransisco after all! (gets serious) That doesn't mean Ashley won't put up a fight, better watch my back.

**Lindsay - **I'm really glad that Alejandro won immunity today. He deserves it after being such a gentleman. I still miss Tyler though, the game would be so much better if he was here.

**Ashley -** I am so gonna throw the next challenge so I can have Amy thrown in the gauntlet! With her gone, Fransisco will be mine!

* * *

"Now it's time for the Rookie girls and the Veteran boys to deliberate on their candidates for the showdown tonight." Chris explained, "You can choose any of the boys except for Fransisco."

* * *

**(Preposta Potty - The War Continues)**

**Duncan -** (grinning evilly) Everything is falling into place. The person I want out is still vulnerable and I have three of boys on my side. All I have to do is convince the other three to vote my way.

* * *

**Rookie Girls**

"Deal." the girls said in unison after they elected their candidate.

* * *

"Okay guys," the delinquent told everyone, "we have to throw in a strong competitor so we'll have an even better chance of winning."

"Did you have anyone in mind?" Trent asked.

"The person we should nominate is..." Duncan whispered a name into their ears.

The five boys agreed and headed back to the Deliberation Bonfire.

* * *

DJ and Rebeccah handed Chris and envelope with their candidate written on it.

"I have the results for the showdown," the host explained, "the first person safe is..."

...

...

...

"Emo."

"Yipee, I'm still in the game!" the bipolar emo cheered, "You're the best host ever Chris!"

"I know, right?" Chris responded.

"I was just kidding you ass," Emo grumbled, "your style is what causes the suffering of my kind."

"Alright then," the sadistic host continued, weirded out, "we're down to three boys, only one of you will be safe."

Brad and Chad hugged each other nervously while Derek just calmly sat there.

"The rookie nominee is Brad."

"No!" the Caucaisan gay guy cried, "I can't battle this early in the game, I'll get creamed!"

"Look Brad," Chad told him, "I have faith in you and you must too if you want to win this."

"I'll try my hardest." Brad responded.

Chris blew a whistle to divert everyone's attention, "Back to me! The Veteran nominee is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Derek."

The skater did not react with sadness or shock, but his lips curled into an excited grin.

* * *

**(Tiki House - What Is Going On?!)**

**Derek -** I'm not sad that I'm in the bottom two, just gives me a chance to prove myself to everyone!

**Brad -** I promise I'll try my best and win this for Brad! Derek is a formidable competitor, I wonder what our showdown will be? I hope it's something that involves getting close.

**Chad -** (from outside) I can hear you Brad!

**Brad -** (chuckles nervously) What I meant by that is that I want to beat him to a bloody pulp! GRRR!

* * *

"The showdown begins when the moon is at the highest peak." Chris explained.

Everyone just stared at him, completely confused.

"That means midnight!" he exclaimed, "What more do you want from me?!"

* * *

**Closing**

I know this one came out pretty quick, just felt guilty for the long wait in the past few chapters.

The next chapter will have yet another Total Drama Battlegrounds character cameo. Can you guess who it is?

The first showdown is an arm wrestling match between Brad and Derek. Who do you think will win?

Read and Review!

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Fully Redeemed)**

**Chris -** (plants a flag with his face on it in the seat) No one steals my Cruelfessional and gets away with it! BWA HA HA!


	17. Episode 2 Part 4: The First One Gone

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Action of Microsoft Works Word, which I use to type up this particular story. I do not own the TDB character cameo in this chapter. Thanks to The Kobold Necromancer for allowing authors to do cameo appearances.

**Note: **I know my last chapter kinda sucked, but it was rushed because I deleted part of it by accident and I had to retype it. I promise this chapter will be better.

**Rating Note: **Nothing bad here, sorry fan boys, who know who you are.

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**Realityshowfan -** About the home journals, you're right except that Izzy has a home journal and Harold does not since he's competing this season. :P There will not be a home journal after this chapter because the first rookie going home will have his audition tape at the end of the chapter. Same thing applies if any rookie is eliminated throughout the course of the story.

**Summer Reader - **Thanks a lot for reading my stories and I'll make sure to read yours!

**Everybody -**Just to let you know, this show begins in early June and ends in late July. Since Amy and Ashley are the only characters who have birthdays during that time frame, they will celebrate their birthdays during the show. Both Amy and Ashley are sixteen and Emo is seventeen, just to let you guys know.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Part 4 - The First Victim Of The Vilecano**

**Rookie Camp**

"Breathe in," Chad instructed his boyfriend, "breathe out."

Brad was meditating in preparation for his battle with Derek that midnight. He knew that neither him or his opponent wanted to go home on the first night.

"No matter what happens," Chad told him, "we're still tighter than family."

"Don't worry about that," his boyfriend reassured him, "I will come out on top!"

Everyone else was in the girls cabin helping Derek prepare for the showdown. The blonde skater happened to be bare chested while bench pressing some weights.

"Put twenty more on guys," he instructed the other two boys in the cabin, "I wanna be extra strong tonight."

Fransisco and Emo both reluctantly put on ten pound weights on each side of the bar, making the total weight eighty pounds. After doing a couple of reps, the skater set the bar on the rack and sat up.

"Jeez, you've been pushing yourself really hard." Amy told him while massaging his shoulders, "Are you sure you'll be alright for the battle?"

"Definitely," Derek assured her, "I feel pretty good about this."

"I totally have to hook you up with the Montego fashion line," Jazz offered, "you could be our next male model!"

"Intriguing, but no." the skater responded, "I wanna become a pro skater or football player when I grow up."

"I wish they had a skating showdown," Dana said, "I'd dominate that one!"

"So would I," Derek replied, "it would be cool if they allowed unisex showdowns so we could battle each other for that title."

"Whatever happens," Fransisco told him in a rare speaking moment, "you have the full support of our team. La mayor fuerza de todos."** [1]**

"And all of you have my full support also," Derek told everyone, "let's go out there and win ourselves a showdown!"

Everyone cheered and started towards the Vilecano with Brad and Chad following them.

* * *

**Veteran Camp**

Everyone was watching TV.

* * *

**Control Room**

Chris's face grew furious as he stomped his foot down in anger. "Who's the genius who suggested a TV as a reward?!" he yelled.

"I did," a black whiner called out, "do you have a problem with that white boy?!"

The host just snapped for Chef and sent him to chase after the whiny African Canadian.

"It's eleven thirty," Josephine told him, "we should start for the Vilecano."

"Alright everybody," Chris announced after assembling everyone, "off to the Dock of Death!"

"Don't you just hate it when Chris names things badly?" Izzy asked to the camera.

* * *

**Vilecano**

When the moon reached the highest point in the sky, its shadow sent a miniature eclipse over the vent. If it weren't for the torches, the interior would have been in complete darkness. When everyone assembled in their respective bleacher sides, they noticed twenty-two large tikis with each one representing one of the campers. Chris, Chef, and Izzy arose from one of the platforms that was hidden under the floor, all circled around the giant flame in the center.

"Hello campers." Chris greeted everybody, "This is the Vilecano, where two people will duke it out in a showdown for the right to stay. Derek, Brad, grab your tikis and approach the flame." The two males did as they were told and stepped over to opposite sides.

"The screen above will randomly determine the challenge you will have to compete in," Chris explained as he gestured toward a screen that was being lowered down, "let's see what it is..."

The screen started flashing many different types of one on one battles until it landed on one, Arm Wrestling.

Two giant arms emerged from the ground from out of nowhere, shocking the campers greatly.

"I didn't say whose arms you would be wrestling with." Chris pointed out, smiling triumphantly, "Brad will control the blue arm while Derek controls the yellow one. You will spin these wheels to try to make your opponent's arm fall. First person to make their opponent's arm hit the buzzer wins. Any questions?"

Derek and Brad both raised their hands. "Good," the sadistic host continued, "get onto your platforms."

Brad looked to his boyfriend with yearning eyes. Chad just gave him a thumbs up and wished him luck, not noticing Duncan mouthing "Take him out." to his boyfriend. Derek clicked his tounge and pointed to the rookies, making the majority of the girls giggle.

"Ready... set..." Chris leered on, "...GO!"

Both men clashed their arms against each other and started pushing as hard as they both could. Brad started to gain a slight leverage, filling his heart with a new found hope. Chad and Duncan started cheering him on, but Derek did not notice either of them and he struggled to get ahead. When he noticed both Amy and Bridgette looking towards him with pleading eyes, he mustered up all of his strength and stared gaining leverage over his opponent. They were both exhausted by the time they reached the point of equality, but their determination and love made them push on.

Derek remembered something to drive him forward, the adventure of a lifetime he could have from signing up for this show. This feeling imbued him to push ahead as he blindly started spinning the wheel towards his side. He heard a buzzer.

**Winner: Derek**

**

* * *

**

"Dammit," Duncan cursed, "gotta get him out some other time."

His blonde brother leapt from his platform triumphantly, only to be swarmed by twenty other people ready to congratulate him.

"I'm so proud of you!" Amy gushed slightly, "I'd never imagine you winning the first showdown!"

"So the fourteen year old stays," Chris observed, "this will be very interesting indeed."

Fransisco gave him a thumbs up, a gesture of which he returned.

"You've learned well soldier," Chef congratulated him, tearing up slightly, "keep it up!"

The skater saluted back to him and did the hang loose symbol.

"Why," Brad whimpered, "why do I have to leave this early on?"

"Don't worry baby," Chad told him, "you did your best out there."

"Awww," his boyfriend cooed, "you really think so?"

He nodded before Brad glomped him and swarmed him with a ton of kisses.

"Brad," Chris told the Caucaisan gay guy, "please present your torch."

He did retrieve his burning torch and place it on the pedestal Chris was standing on.

"Into the fire and out of the dust," the host chanted, "Brad, your spirit is dead to us." He snuffed the tiki with an authentic sounding gong effect. Everyone turned around to see Izzy standing with a mallet, her crazy grin bigger than usual.

"Man, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this baby! WOOHOO!" she cheered with Owen gusto.

"I'm gonna miss you so much baby," Brad gushed to his boyfriend, "go all the way for me."

They kissed one more time, but this time, they were actually cheered for until Chef grabbed Brad and started dragging him down the new Dock of Shame to the new Boat of Losers.

"Goodbye Brad," Chad whispered while shedding a single tear.

"You can keep your torch Derek," Chris told him, "that is until you get eliminated."

"Highly doubtful Chris," the blonde grommet responded, "highly doubtful."

The host ignored him and turned to the camera. "Who will be the first female eliminated? Which team will win the next challenge?"

"And will Chris stop being such a perv?" Izzy interrupted him, much to the annoyance of the fuming host, "Find out next time on Total, Drama, Action!"

* * *

**(Audition Tape #1 - Brad)**

"Hello," the gay guy greeted, "I'm Brad and my boyfriend and I want to be on your show!"

"Some of my best qualities are that I'm a good actor, singer, and flirt." he continued while raising an eyebrow provocatively.

"This is my boyfriend Chad," Brad introduced while bringing Chad onscreen, "he is the most wonderful boyfriend ever and we want to make lots of good boyfriends on this show!"

"Make sure they're just friends." Chad reminded him sternly.

"Of course honey," the Caucaisan reassured him, "I'll be careful!"

"You better be." the African Canadian gay guy muttered under his breath.

"Well look at the time," Brad noticed, trying to change the subject, "time to film your audition Chad!"

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **Fransisco's statement in Spanish meant "The greatest strength of all."

* * *

**Camper Tally**

Rookie Raccoons - Amy, Ashley, Chad, Dana, Derek, Emo, Fransisco, Jazz, Rebeccah, Zoey

Veteran Vipers - Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Trent

Eliminated - Brad

* * *

Episode 2 is officially in the can now. I will take yet another break from this story to write Noah's Perversion. I recommend it to all Noah fans but it's in the M rated category of Total Drama Island fanfics. For now, here's some sneak peeks at the next episode:

1. The Tikitere Wheel Of Torture will be used for the first time for the challenge.

2. That challenge is acutally a flashback to all of the challenges during Total Drama Island.

3. Chris will continue to be a pervert.

4. The character development will really start to heat up!

5. I will post the poll for the first female camper eliminated, so I expect you people to vote!

That's all the stuff I can think up so start guessing away people!

Read and Review!


	18. Episode 3 Part 1: The Craziest Carousel

****************

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Total Drama Island, Action, the Musical, Comeback, Battlegrounds, Crazy, Madness, Island: Revised, Nation, or whatever the loony toons on this site think of.

**Rating Note: Rated K+ for mild violence, swearing, puking, Izzy being Izzy, and Chris being Chris.**

**Note: I apologize for the long wait, but my computer crashed for a bit and I couldn't post stories for awhile. Just a sneak peek about what's to come, this is pretty much the point where the alliances and drama pretty much kick into high gear.**

**Romantic Note: The Harold/Leshawna/Heather/DJ love square is now technically a love hexagon now that Bridgette and Geoff are now added into the mix thanks to Duncan.**

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**Realityshowfan -** It certainly would be interesting to see a Chad without a Brad. (snickers) I totally get your point dude, and believe me, every character will get their moment in the spotlight in this episode.

**Everyone -**Now it's time for The Tikitere Wheel Of Torture! I've been waiting to use this roulette for a long time and it's gonna be a heck of a blast to write about!

Let's proceed to where the story with the Harold/Leshawna/Heather/DJ/Bridgette/Geoff love hexagon is featured...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 3 Part 1 - Chris's Carousel**

"Last time on Total Drama Action," Chris greeted, "we had the most hormonal game of Rugbrawl ever! It was awesome!"

"Duncan concocted the second alliance on the show," the host continued, "and had his little bro, Derek, go against Brad."

"His devious plan backfired when Derek won the showdown and made Brad the first person eliminated from the show. What alliances will form? Who will be the first female eliminated? And will this challenge go as planned? Find out on Total, Drama,"

"Action!" Izzy yelled to the disdain of the host.

**(cut to theme song, and we're good to go)**

* * *

Fransisco awoke and reached to rub his eyes. He found he couldn't reach them however when he found his arms and legs in shackles and his body tied to a seat in a red and black carousel. He nudged toward Emo and Jazz, both of which groaned in reply.

"We've only been here one night and we're already trapped?" the fashionista whined, "This game is so not worth it!" She happened to be wearing a red halter top and black capris along with matching high heel wedges.

"This is how I usually wake up," the mocha skinned emo grumbled, "a dark floor in a dark, dark apartment with my rat Spencer."

The rat in question emerged from Emo's sleeve and nuzzled his owner on the cheek, a gesture of which he returned.

"EWWW!" Jazz shrieked, "You keep that filthy rat with you?!"

"How could you be so mean?" Emo cried, "He's very sensitive about his appearance!"

Zoey happened to be the next one to wake up, shuddering in fear.

"Need... I need coffee!" she whimpered, **[1]** "Beer, drugs, cocaine, anything!"

"Zoey, calm down." Rebeccah told her, but the red haired drug addict still panicked.

"Anyone? Am I still in the game? Father? FATHER!!"

"Zoey, everything is going to be okay." Amy assured her, "Chris is just up to something."

"Whatever," the drug addict growled in her usual montone snarl, "he's gonna get his one day."

Bridgette and DJ woke up next to each other, looking around in the second carousel they were tied to.

"Umm... hi Bridgette." the linebacker greeted, attempting to strike up a conversation.

"Hi DJ." the surfer girl calmly responded.

"I feel really bad about how Duncan's treating you." DJ told her.

"Umm... thanks for the kind words Deej." Bridgette said.

The gentle giant turned to Duncan and nudged him when the blonde surfer wasn't looking.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up so..." the delinquent started, but soon panicked when he was strapped to a carousel, "Woah, where are we?!"

"Probably something Chris thought up," Gwen predicted, just waking up, "typical of that bastard."

A loud siren woke everyone else up and both of the wheels the teams were tied to started spinning. The visor opened, revealing Chris and Izzy standing outside the diameter of the pit.

"Hello campers," the host greeted in an annoyingly cheerful tone, "had a good first night?"

"I was alone!" Chad wailed, "Why did you people have to vote Brad off?!"

"He didn't get voted off," Derek reminded him, "he lost to me in the showdown, remember?"

"Don't even remind me Derek."

"We should totally have this room painted pink." Lindsay suggested, "It would fit so much better than these black walls."

"Back to me!" Chris yelled, "Izzy, get the gun out."

The crazy girl wore a palette swap of her normal outfit with green hair and red clothing. She bent down to retrieve the gun, her red underpants now visible to Owen.

"Ooooh, red underwear," the chubby guy purred, "good way to turn on a guy Izzy."

"I have this gun and I will use it." Izzy warned him before smiling, "Just like this one time I was running away from the RCMP after I stole one of their weapons and blew their hideout to bits!" She attached two guns pointed at both wheels, making the other campers panic.

"Oh man," DJ whimpered, "he wasn't kidding after all!"

"Of course he wasn't kidding!" Gwen shouted over the loud buzzing noise, "You know how Chris is with weapons!"

After everyone panicked for a while, the gun points landed on Amy and Bridgette.

"What are you waiting for?" Duncan called out to Chris, "Blow Bridgette's brains out already!"

"NOOOO!" Geoff wailed, "Don't shoot her, take me!"

"Awww!" Bridgette cooed, "That's so sweet!" The sound of a rifle being loaded diverted her attention back to her current peril, and both girls screamed and crouched in fear about what was about to happen. Confetti came out of the gun to everyone's surprise, along with an authentic sounding party horn effect.

"What?" Izzy said when everyone looked at her, "The cast had a first episode after party and I wanted to bring some leftovers."

"This challenge is called Duel Personalities," Chris explained as Izzy released the two girls from their shackles, "the Two Tikitere Torture Wheels will land on one player from each team and they will compete in a duel based on one of the Season 1 challenges. The winner stays in the challenge while the loser gets eliminated. Amy, Bridgette, since you two have been chosen, change into your swimsuits and meet me back here in ten minutes."

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" the host greeted, now with everyone on a cliff.

"When you said we would be back in ten minutes, it only took us four seconds." Gwen pointed out.

Chris shushed her and Amy and Bridgette came back wearing a one piece and a wetsuit respectively.

"Girls," the sadistic host explained to the both of them, "You are going to jump off of this one thousand foot cliff into the lake."

Amy's face fell, while Bridgette gleamed with confidence.

"You will be judged on performance, the one with the best dive wins."

"Better luck next challenge Amy." the surfer girl consoled the uneasy shy girl.

Bridgette approached the cliff and extended her arms into the sky as she inhaled, and bringing them down as she exhaled.

"What's she doing dude?" Chris asked to Geoff.

"Bridgette enters a state of absolute focus whenever she dives." the party boy explained, "She does that whenever she's on the diving board."

Bridgette opened her eyes and did a perfect swan dive that seemed surreal to everyone else. It seemed like she was moving in slow motion when she did a triple backflip as she entered the water.

"Awesome dive Bridge!" Geoff hollered from the top.

"Thanks Geoff!" his surfer girlfriend hollered back, "Good luck Amy!"

Everything appeared hazy to the shy girl as she looked down the massive gorge. Unfortunately for her, this made her lose coordination and she fell down the cliff, screaming as she plummeted. She hit the water head first and she came up gasping for air next to Bridgette. The surfer girl assisted her back to shore to meet Chris.

"Even though you two had awesome dives," the heartless host examined, "I don't think I can declare either of you winners since you didn't wear bikinis."

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Offending People Since Two Days Ago)**

**Bridgette -** (glaring) Of all of the low life...

**Amy - **(growling) perverted...

**Fransisco -** (grumbling) sickening...

**Chad - **(groaning) half assed...

**Ashley -** (grinning) hilarious...

**Emo - **(frowning) evil things I have ever seen...

**Gwen - **(furrowing her eyebrows) that has got to be Chris's lowest point!

**Geoff -**(fuming) How dare he insult my Bridgie!

**Lindsay -**(sighing) Awww... I would have been so good in that challenge. I had this totally cute bikini I could model!

* * *

"But if I had to choose, I'd say Amy, just because she's hot and technically had the most revealing swimsuit."

Bridgette and Amy gasped for two different reasons, while Duncan cackled off in the distance.

"Bridgette," Chris explained sadistically, "You've been eliminated from the challenge. Please go to the Bench of Losers."

"Well what do you know?" Duncan cackled just as sadistically, "Surfer girl is eliminated first!"

Bridgette flipped him off as everyone returned to the dark room, the surfer girl sitting on the bench next to the two carousels.

Izzy hit the switch that made the carousels spin once again, making Amy, Ashley, Zoey, and DJ throw up. Chef went over to clean up the vomit, but his apron got caught in the rookie carousel and took him for a joyride as well.

Chris and Izzy laughed at the camp chef's misfortune. Chef threw a spatula at Izzy, but she ducked and hit Chris on the head.

"Owww!" the host cried with a spatula indent on his face, "Chef will take over the lecture challenge while I fix my face."

The confetti guns blew at Ashley and DJ next with Izzy releasing them from their shackles and making them sit in two desks.

"The History of Canada." Chef read aloud, "Chapter 1 - The Be..."

Ashley fell asleep.

"DJ is the winner!" he proclaimed as he raised the giant's arm in the air. The camp chef escorted the winner back to his seat while Izzy carried the sleeping Ashley to the Bench of Losers.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Still Not In The History Books)**

**Amy - **I read in Ashley's profile that she dropped out of school to work on acting. (she sighs) It certainly showed in that challenge.

**Jazz -** I'm glad I wasn't in that challenge. I would of been out in two minutes!

* * *

"Hey guys," the host greeted, his face now back to normal, "time to spin the wheel again!"

The wheel landed on Chad and Duncan, making the delinquent grin malevolently.

"This must be the dodgeball challenge!" Derek exclaimed, "I wish I got that one!"

He took that back once the scene transitioned back to the cliff. Chad and Duncan swam over to two triangular platforms on the lake. The platforms rose to the top of the cliff to reveal Chris already up there.

"We're going to play my version of dodgeball." Chris explained to them, "You have one ball each to knock your opponent off of his platform. Use it well."

Chad pulled a towel out of his pocket to wipe his head, but he noticed an illusion of Brad's head on it.

"You can do it Chad," the imaginary Brad told his boyfriend, "I believe in you!"

The gay guy nodded and used the towel as a blindfold. Duncan threw the ball and hit Chad square in the face making him fall off his platform into the lake.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - A Not So True Underdog Story)**

**Chad -** (he scoffs) So much for the underdog winning.

* * *

The two wheels span again as a soaked Chad grumbled about losing on the Bench of Losers. They landed on Dana and Geoff as Chris grinned wickedly.

"I was hoping you two would get this one!" he cheered, "This is the skateboarding showdown."

"There wasn't a skateboarding challenge." Owen pointed out in a rare moment.

"Geoff was about to skateboard in the talent show," Chris pointed out, "but he broke his skateboard."

Izzy pressed a button which made a half pipe emerge from the ground as Dana and Geoff got their skateboards.

"Anytime you're ready guys," the crazy greenhead called out to them, "this is gonna be big!"

After Izzy said those words, Dana took off like a speeding bullet and pulled a McTwist on the first jump, a noseslide on the second rail, and concluded with a rodeo stalefish.

Everyone cheered for Dana, but nobody was cheering as hard as Derek.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Because We Like Derek So Much)**

**Derek -**WOOHOO!!! That was awesome! She was like... (imitates a rocket taking off), and we were all like... (he cheers), AND THIS RED BULL IS GIVING ME A SUGAR RUSH!!!!

**Ashley - **(wakes up on the floor) What am I doing here?

**Derek - **(calmly) You fell asleep during the history lesson.

**Ashley -** (she panics) Oh no! I'm late for my movie shoot! (she darts out of the stall)

**Derek - **(faces the camera) That was weird.

* * *

"You can still beat her Geoff." Bridgette called out.

He nodded and took off, but his skateboard broke upon landing.

"Dana wins, Geoff is out," Chris said, "Take your spot on the bench of losers."

The party boy hobbled over to the bench, where Bridgette treated his injuries.

The wheels next landed on Derek and Gwen, who grinned wickedly.

"Your challenge is to fight a bear." Chris purred with the sadistic grin he was known for. Both of their faces fell and Chris's grin grew even wider as if he was feeding off of suffering.

The skater and the goth were dropped into a Roman Gladiator style pit. Chef, dressed in Roman slave garb, opened the gate to reveal one of the bears from Camp Wawanakwa.

Gwen clenched her fists and started heaving at her opponent while Derek just shrugged and chugged down a Red Bull in one gulp. The skater's blue eyes soon changed into an ominous red and he got a malevolent grin on his face as he started convulsing rapidly. After passing out, he quickly sprung back up and rebounded off of the walls of the stadium. He climbed up to the cage and even broke some bonds apart, hopping on the host as he escaped.

"Aw come on!" Chris whined, "Do I have to get my hair messed up every episode?!"

Derek darted to the Bench of Losers, seized the still sleeping Ashley, and bolted to the Cruelfessional with her. After an awkward silence, Ashley rocketed out of the stall with Derek just walking out. The blonde movie star, being the shameless flirt that she was, kissed Trent on the cheek.

Gwen stood there, stunned at what just happened. Two tears started rolling down each of her eyes as she hung her head down. When her head came back up, a disturbing countenance was portrayed on her face. Two eyes as sharp as arrows and a mouth shaped like a python before it attacks his prey. The goth girl let out an ear splitting shriek and lunged toward the bear, knocking it back to it's den. Everyone couldn't see what was going on in there, but the screaming, pained growls, and the brown hair flying out clearly indicated the current scenario.

Gwen emerged from the den, holding a skinned bear by the legs.

"Very interesting," Chris said in an awkward tone, "Gwen automatically is the winner!"

As Derek sighed and took his place on the bench of losers, a fuming Gwen came back and glared at Trent.

"What were you kissing her for?!" Gwen yelled.

"She was the one who kissed me!" Trent protested, "You know how much of a flirt she is!"

"That's the second time she's made a move on you," the goth scoffed, "Typical of that slut."

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Do Not Try To Score Here)**

**Trent - **Gwen is really acting hostile lately. I don't know if she needs someone to pent her frustrations on or if she's having her time of the mon... (his eyes widen as he quickly retracts) What am I saying?! Jeez, if Gwen hears this, she's gonna kill me!

**Gwen - **I know I can't really pardon any of my actions to Trent, but life is really hard with this show, my family, and even my own free will. I know I'm going to have to open up to Trent, Leshawna, Bridgette, and all my other friends sometime, I just don't know when. (she grins) But I don't regret how I handled Ashley.

**Ashley -** (holding an icepack over her eye and with a bandage around her head) That backfired some, but at least with throwing this challenge my plan will kick into high gear! (does a slide throat gesture)

* * *

The event that just happened made everyone worried about what was about to happen next. The only one not worried was Emo, who just smiled in a bipolar state.

"Aw come on guys," he reassured them, "what's the worst he could do, make us fight ninjas?"

* * *

"Sorry I asked." Emo grumbled after being thrown in the pit with Harold, "Aren't you afraid of ninjas anyway?"

"Only when they sneak up on me," the lanky geek admitted, "I've fought countless ninjas before."

"Lemme guess, Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3?"

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Does Not Own Any Part Of Naruto)**

**Harold -** (gobsmacked) How did he know about my obsession with video games?

**Emo - **(looking downcast) I feel I resemble Sasuke in a way, just because I want revenge on that one I hate so much. No one understands what I'm going through, (points at the camera) especially you!

**Duncan -**I can't decide who's nerdier, the uber geek wad, the ghetto emo bastard, or the surfer slut. (he sighs) Guess you have to go through people you hate to win.

* * *

The mocha skinned emo sighed and stuck his hands in his jean pockets while Harold pulled out a nunchaku and faced the ninjas head on. After a few seconds of fighting, the redhead geek stood over the ninjas victoriously.

"That was for Leshawna!" he declared.

"Baby," the plus sized sister called out, "you've fought and won my heart!"

"Didn't know you were so talented with weapons." Heather also called out, "That's gonna earn you a woman someday!"

"Oh I have had enough of you!" Leshawna hollered as she lunged toward the queen bee. She also lunged back, but due to them being tied to the carousel, they jerked the wheel in many directions. Alas, poor Gwen and Lindsay were swayed the most and it caused them to throw up.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Puke A Palooza!!)**

**Trent and Bridgette - Bridgette -** Now everyone knows how we feel.

**Trent - **(nods in approval)

**Chris McLean - **Since this is way too long for a half an hour show already, let's just show a montage of some of the other events that took place.

* * *

**(Play Feel Like Flying or another similar song here)**

Fransisco and Heather were racing each other down the river in canoes. The latino pulled ahead with his incredible strength and won by a long shot.

Jazz and Leshawna were shooting deer in a shooting gallery. The ghetto girl, with her vision problems, shot Chris in the butt with brown paint. Now with everyone laughing at the host, he automatically disqualified Leshawna.

Rebeccah and Lindsay brought their dishes over for Chris to taste test. He flat out refused to eat Lindsay's Fugu Sashimi, which was no more than just cut up fish with a ketchup smilie face. Chris did enjoy Rebeccah's Yumazitti **[1]** and declared her the winner, making the veterans protest.

* * *

"Our next competitors are..." Chris said as the two wheels started spinning again, "Zoey and Owen!"

The chubby oaf sprung from his seat, breaking his bonds. The druggie just waited for Izzy to come over and undo her shackles for her.

"You will be shooting Crab Apples to knock off the arrow on Chef's head," the sadistic host explained while putting an arrow on the disgruntled chef's head, "you will be blindfolded and the first one to knock the arrow off wins."

Owen fired several apples at Chef, but they all managed to hit his, eye, nose, mouth, stomach, and groin before he collapsed to the ground. Zoey pulled back and followed through as her first crab apple got the arrow off of Chef's head.

"It's pretty obvious to see that Zoey wins." Chris said, "Come back after the commercial break to see the conclusion of this challenge!"

* * *

**Remaining Castmates**

**Rookie Raccoons -** Amy, Dana, Fransisco, Jazz, Rebeccah, Zoey

**Veteran Vipers -** DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Trent

* * *

**Footnotes **

**[1] -**Yumazitti is a type of Amish casserole. I don't know much about cooking so don't ask me!

* * *

This is the chapter I actually had the most fun writing, I hoped you liked it too.

I'm actually heading out of town again so don't expect any chapter updates for a week or so.

This actually implies some of the later storylines in parts, see if you can guess what they are!

Read and review ASAP!


	19. Episode 3 Part 2: Enter The Druggie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Total Drama Action or Saw VI, even though I thought of some pretty sweet traps.

**Note: **I left off the footnote from the last chapter that explained that coffee is actually a drug, stimulant to be exact. I apologize for the confusion.

**Rating Note: **Rated T for the stuff from last chapter.

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**Realityshowfan - **Thanks for reviewing man, you rock! Anyways, I see you've finally noticed that Chris is not funny with his cruel ways. He will do something horrible to Amy further down the road. I wish I could see Saw VI, but I don't have a license yet and my mom won't take me because she thinks it's weird, which is probably true anyway. Derek's a blast to write about and I have some ideas for him planned out, so I'm glad you like him. Gwen's problems revolve around her father and being a latch key child to a single mom. I also live in a single mother family also so I can relate to her. No offense, but the gramatically correct way of saying your first review sentence is "my favorite chapters to read." I'm a grammar freak, I know.

**The Writer's Journal - **Brad and Chad are actually based off of Katie and Sadie in a way so good observation. I'll make sure to review for Total Drama Resort ASAP so hang in there!

Twenty-one will ride the carousel but only one will stay on...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 3 Part 2 -** **The Red Haired Competing Machine... That Isn't Izzy**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Action," Chris greeted, "so far we've had an outstanding performance by Zoey against Owen."

"No biggie." the druggie scoffed, "It's Owen, anyone can beat him."

Without warning, Izzy started spinning the wheels again. The confetti guns landed on Amy and Trent, both of them looking rather confident.

"Remember in the Basic Training episode when Chef made everyone do the Thri..." the crazy greenhead reminisced before being shushed by Chris.

"Remember the lawsuits?" he chatsised her.

"Yeah, yeah," she scoffed, "someone should sue you for wearing that tacky-ass outfit!"

The contestants and the chef laughed while Izzy grinned triumphantly at the sputtering host.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Needs A Desperate Wardrobe Change)**

**Amy -** I feel pretty confident about the challenge. I'm a dancer back home so sure, I can pull it off.

**Trent - **Guess it's fair that I step up to the plate. Besides, I made it through the dancing challenge last time so I have a good shot.

**Zoey - **(snorting cocaine) This challenge sucks pretty bad, but that's what you get for signing up for a reality show. I might make it far, but I would never win.

**Chris McLean - **(screaming into his cellphone) What do you mean we don't have the budget to update my wardrobe? (he scoffs) Oh sure, call me a smartass! (calms down) Since I feel like it and no one ever watches the middle part of a challenge, time for another montage.

* * *

**Play Eye Of The Tiger Here, No Exceptions**

Amy and Trent were exhausted as they continued to dance as Chef somehow still kept going despite the hot sun. The shy girl finally collapsed to the sand and fell asleep as Trent was declared the winner.

Dana and DJ both jumped out of the rickety plane, screaming for two different reasons. The linebacker pulled his parachute to slow his descent while the tomboy fell to the bottom and landed on the sofa first.

Fransisco, due to his over sensitive taste buds, threw up upon eating his first bull testicle. Duncan was declared the winner.

Jazz and Gwen glared daggers at each other while trying to outrun the other on the log. The goth jumped in the air, making the fashionista lose balance and fall into the lake.

Rebeccah and Harold were digging holes in the sand while trying to find their treasure. The lanky nerd found a katana sword and rushed back to Chris, who approved and declared him the winner. The host was hit in the head by a cell phone thrown by Rebeccah, who sent an evil glare his way.

* * *

"After fifteen long and hard battles, we have six competitors left." Chris explained with a bandage over his head, "Dana, Zoey, Gwen, Duncan, Harold, and Trent."

"The next battle is between..." Izzy announced as she spun the two wheels again, "Zoey and Trent!"

"This is my show!" Chris yelled as she shoved Izzy away, "You two have ten minutes to find the best hiding spot you can before Chef looks for you."

Almost immediately, the both of them darted away from the room to find a place to hide.

"Does anyone listen to me anymore?" the attention-loving host complained.

"Not anymore pretty boy." Chef said.

* * *

Even though the dense forests of New Zealand provided many places for the campers to hide, Chef still had a degree in Manhunting and could easily track down people by their scent.

Trent happened to be wearing colonge so Chef immediately sprayed the tree without looking to see who was behind it. The musician lost his grip and fell down the deep gorge where the tree had been dangling against.

Zoey, who was hiding in a nearby cave, bolted back to the campsite without looking back once. Before she knew it, she arrived back at the dark room and had her arm raised.

"Zoey is the winner!" Chris declared, "Trent, take your spot at the bench of losers."

The musician sighed as he was thrown toward the bench by Chef, the water still running down his clothes.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - A Good Place To Hide When You're Being Hunted)**

**Trent -**(facepalms, still soaked) I knew I shouldn't have worn colonge today! If this is what it's like now, I don't even wanna know what the rest of the competition is like!

**Zoey -** (smiling sardonically) I've had practice hiding from my father so I'd say I'm pretty good at hide and seek. Perhaps this is a cool game after all.

**Chris McLean - **(cackling) I love this show! Don't you just love it when other people get... (brown goop falls on his hair) **(CENSORED!)**, SOMEONE GET THE STYLIST!

Izzy was sitting on the celing of the stall with her skirt and panties pooled around her ankles. She wiped her bottom with a leaf and snickered at the camera.

"No one shoves down Izzy, Lord of The Glamazons and gets away with it!" she shrieked before laughing maniacally.

* * *

"You two are known for being two of the toughest people here," Chris explained to Duncan and Dana, "so your challenge is to build a custom bicycle."

They both grinned wickedly and ran over to the shop to get some parts and started throwing pieces out, some of them hitting Chris over the head.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

It was sunset by the time Duncan and Dana came out to present their bikes to the others. The delinquent's bike was a replica of his Lethal Weapon from season one, the only difference being that voodoo dolls of Bridgette, Leshawna, and Harold were tied to the handlebar.

"Nice detail," Chris examined, "but are those dolls really enchanted?"

Duncan chuckled in response, "I wish, but it wouldn't hurt to try." He grinned evilly at Bridgette before throwing her doll to the ground.

The surfer girl winced and held her head in pain. "That was just a coincidence." she groaned, "I had the worst migrane yesterday."

Dana brought out her bike next. It had a black metal frame with green and red flame details, along with a fairly comfortable saddle. Chris took it for a joyride on the half pipe. After doing a few tricks, he got off and pinned a blue ribbon on it.

"Dana is the winner!" he proclaimed.

"What?" Duncan sputtered in an indignant rage, "Weren't we supposed to race them?"

"I didn't say anything about racing them," Chris sadistically pointed out, "now take your place on the Bench of Losers."

The delinquent grumbled words of profanity under his breath while Bridgette and Geoff let out stifled chuckles. When the couple started making out, Duncan groaned in disgust while most of the campers cheered. Geoff reached his hands under Bridgette's shirt...

* * *

**We Interrupt This Episode For An Importatnt Newsflash**

"A twenty-three year old man claims to have seen Elvis in his home at Graceland." a reporter announced, "For more of this story, stay tuned to Live Action News!"

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Do Not Go To Second Base Here)**

**Chris McLean -** This is a PG Rated show! We had to do something!

* * *

"Geoff," Bridgette scolded him playfully as she was adjusting her top, though she was smiling, "not in front of the others!"

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly, "my hands slipped."

The wheels next landed on Zoey and Gwen.

"Are we gonna watch a horror movie?" the goth predicted.

"Yes Gwen." the host continued, "But we're not just watching any horror movie, we're watching..."

* * *

Ghostface stabbed the blonde teen in the bosom, making her breast implant pop out.

Gwen, at her breaking point, ripped off the headgear the two girls had to wear and stomped out of the theater.

"I can't believe that **(CENSORED!) **made us watch Scary Movie!" she hollered before stepping on Chris's foot.

"OW!" he cried, "Looks like Zoey is the winner."

"No biggie," the redhead scoffed again, "I watch crappy parody movies at home all the time."

"Harold, you're the only one left standing for the Veteran Vipers." Chris explained to the lanky nerd, "All you have to do is beat Dana and Zoey in the next two challenges and you win."

"Bring it on!" Harold said, "Thanks to Magic Steve, I can do anything!"

"Magic Steve?" Duncan asked while raising an eyebrow, "How lame is that?"

"You will compete against Dana in the tracker challenge," Chris explained, "you two will try to find a mole porcupine we have hidden somewhere in the forest."

"For some strange reason," Harold mused, "this seems familiar..." **[1]**

Before he could remember his point, the host shoved the two of them outside to find the porcupine.

"I dunno about you," Dana said, "but I'm outta here!" She rushed into the twilight forest while Harold confidently stood there. The lanky nerd blew his porcupine whistle and on cue, the little creature obediently followed him back to the campground.

* * *

It took some time before Dana found her way back to the campground. When she did, she sighed and plopped down on the Bench of Losers alongside the other eighteen already there.

"The final showdown is between Zoey and Harold!" Chris announced, "It's getting dark so let's go outside."

Chef and Izzy escorted the campers to an area lit by torches. There were two tables along with various tiki heads in the center of the torch lit circle. All of the people there made an opening so Chris could enter the circle and announce the final challenge.

"You are going to build a tiki totem pole of all the castmates in the order they placed." the host explained in a solemn tone, "After that, you will have to answer one question and you win."

"Never watched the series before." Zoey admitted, "Oh well, might as well lose."

"If you never watched the show before, then why did you try out?" Amy asked her.

The druggie's eyes widened at this comment and she pretended not to hear her.

"You have to at least try," Derek called out to her, "you need to lose with integrity."

"Whatever," she scoffed for the third time, "I don't really like you people anyway."

Once Chris blew his whistle, Harold made a beline for his table while Zoey walked to hers.

The lanky nerd correctly put Ezekiel and the first Eva at the base, then pondered for a second about what to do next.

"I won the past two challenges," he thought, "dodgeball and the talent show..." Harold thought about this for a minute before putting Noah and Justin on the totem pole.

"It was either Katie or Sadie," he mused, "I can't remember which..." The nerd remembered working on antipasto with Sadie and put Katie, Tyler, and everyone else up to him on the pole.

"Eva, Trent, Bridgette..." he said to himself, "Lindsay, DJ..."

After he got Owen on the very top, he ran to Chris to answer the question.

"Your question is..." Chris said, "Which camper was eliminated first on this show?"

After a second of thinking, he came up with his answer. "Brad!"

**Winner: Veteran Vipers**

**

* * *

**

The veteran team swarmed around Harold as Leshawna, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Heather wrapped their arms around him. The only one not joining in the celebration was Duncan, who was stunned by having his enemies win a challenge again.

"Baby, you are one heck of a competitor." the plus sized sister told her boyfriend as she picked him up.

"Give daddy some sugar." he managed to wheeze before they shared a kiss on the lips.

After he got down, Heather also kissed him on the cheek.

"Awesome job on this challenge hon," the queen bee purred, "we would be an excellent final tw-woah!"

Leshawna tackled her to the sand and started pelting her with it. Lindsay and Gwen also joined the fray and held their queen bee rival down as she got caked by sand.

"Get off me you little bitches!" she yelled to the both of them.

Luckily for her, DJ interfered in the battle and pulled away the three girls and embraced the filthy Heather.

"Thanks DJ." she said aloud, "I owe you one, meet me in my bed tonight."

"YOU BETTER NOT HOOK UP WITH HIM YOU LITTLE **(CENSORED!)**" Leshawna shrieked.

"You should stop being so paranoid you little **(CENSORED AGAIN!)**." Heather retorted, "You honestly think I'm going to have sex with him?"

"Oh yeah!" Duncan cheered, "We're gonna have some **(RUDE WORDS) **rubbed against each other!"

"Ugh!" Bridgette groaned, "You are such a perverted bastard Duncan!"

"So is your boyfriend, **(CENSORED!)**"

Soon, the whole Veteran Viper team was having a free for all with Geoff trying to split up Bridgette and Duncan, all of the other girls ganging up on Heather, DJ, and Harold, and Izzy tackling Owen to fit the mood.

Chris blew an air horn to get everyone's attention, smiling at all the drama.

"Save the fighting for the camp," he told them, "your reward is a giant waterslide."

"Don't we have to deliberate for the showdown first?" Trent asked him.

"It's getting late," Chris explained, "so we'll have to do it tomorrow. Better get some extra sleep."

After Chef and Izzy wheeled it out, the veterans silently wheeled it back to camp, glaring at each other all the way.

All of the rookies were glaring at Zoey, who just smoked a cigarette in response.

"What," she asked everyone, "haven't you seen someone lose before?"

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **Have you ever heard of Wayside School before? Dana's name is based off of Dana, who in the original books was afraid people would mistake her for a guy due to her unisex name. I wanted Dana to have a unisex name also. Her personality is based off of Maurecia, who is a skater tomboy in the TV series. She had a pet porcupine named Fluffy in that series also, thus Harold's insinuation.

* * *

This has been the first chapter after my trip, I hope you all enjoyed it!

I will start working on the next chapter immediately after I post this one, and it will have the most drama yet! I'll still have an answer section to any comments though.

Who will be the first female eliminated from the Rookie Raccoons? Read, review, and stay tuned. The final four words.


	20. Episode 3 Part 3: Ashley's Plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Total Drama franchise. Except the drama part, that I do own.

**Note: **I started working on this immediately after I got done with the last chapter so that's why the update was so quick. I also submitted Amy and Emo into Total Drama Ski Resort and they both got in! Thanks to The Writer's Journal to accepting my characters.

**Rating Note:** Nothing bad here, unless you consider drama to be harmful to children. It would be rated MA if you did.

**Poll Results: **The results are in for the first female camper eliminated are in and the winners are...

Heather and Zoey!

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**Realityshowfan - **Izzy technically is a co-hostess due to her large involvement in the show. This is actually the only story that I've wrote that expands Duncan in great detail. This chapter will be even more epic than the first! Sorry for the bad sentence fluency, that's kinda hard to do when answering reviews.

Here's the second night of Almost! Total Drama Action...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 3 Part 3 - The Antagonist Shows Her True Colors**

**

* * *

**

**Veteran Camp**

At four in the morning, the six boys in the cabin slept rather peacefully despite the ruckus earlier on. Ashley snuck into their cabin and gave Duncan a nudge.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up..." he grumbled, "Hey Ashley, are you scared? If you are, my bed is always open."

The movie star rolled her eyes, then awoke DJ and Owen and escorted them outside.

"No one should hear us here." she started, "Anyways, I saw you three form an alliance and if you could add a fourth member, you would be invincible."

"You're in," Duncan told her, "now what do you have on the rookies?"

"You should save me for starters." Ashley told them, "I can throw some challenges for the other team."

"We would love to save you," Owen purred while staring at her chest, "but who do we eliminate?"

"You'll see." the blonde movie star responded, "Go to bed, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

After the boys left, Ashley next went to the girls cabin where she awoke Heather.

"What do you want blondie?!" she snapped at her.

In response the haughty movie star dragged the queen bee outside to the same secluded area.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here," Ashley told her, "but I have a good idea on who to eliminate."

"And that would be..." Heather purred with an evil grin on her face.

"Amy," the blonde purred evilly, "she's a strong competitor, we have to take her out."

"Good choice," the queen bee said, "but I don't have any control over the game anymore."

"Leave that to me." Ashley said as she scribbled a message on a piece of paper and tied it to a rock, "Go back to the cabin."

The ravenhaired beauty nodded and walked back, waiting for Ashley's plan to take action. The movie star tossed the rock through the glass window and ran back to her camp, startling all of the girls greatly.

"OW!" Leshawna yelled as she hit her head on the top bunk, "Is that Chris again?!"

"Heather is probably the one behind this," Gwen predicted, "typical of her to be such a bitch."

"Don't look at me Weird Goth Girl," Heather retorted, "I was fast asleep the whole time."

"Hey look," Bridgette called out, "there's a note."

"I did it," the surfer girl read aloud, "Love Amy."

"How could Anna do such a thing?!" Lindsay cried, "She seems so..." Lindsay screamed in terror when she turned around. Her limited edition make up set had been obliterated by the gray rock, smearing the nail polish all over the dresser. The dumb blonde fell to her knees and started sobbing as she mourned over her make up.

"It was custom made in France," she sobbed, "now I'll never get it back."

"Don't worry Lindsay," Bridgette assured her while getting on her knees, "we'll get to the bottom of this."

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

After a long and tiring hike back to her camp, Ashley found that the sun was already on the horizon. Fransisco emerged from the boy's cabin and she quickly sat next to him.

"Hey Fransisco," the movie star greeted flirtatiously, "anyone you want to go home tonight?"

"Zoey," he replied, "she deliberately lost the challenge for our team."

"Oh what a coincidence!" she gasped, "I do too! She seems like a good candidate to put in."

The latino nodded and Ashely embraced him tenderly, nuzzling her blonde hair into his chest. "You're so dedicated," she cooed, "just like me."

Fransisco quicky released himself from the blonde's hug and walked to the beach, neither of them noticing Amy fuming and clenching her fists and teeth in the distance.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Ashley, You No Good Liar!)**

**Amy - **(fuming) I can't believe that blonde little... (she sighs) Guess winning Fransisco over is going to be harder than I thought.

**Ashley -**This is a win-win scenario for me. If Amy gets eliminated, I'll have a clear shot at Fransisco. Even if Zoey is eliminated, I still bought myself a good scapegoat. (chuckles malevolently)

**Izzy - **Hey look everyone! I can roll my eyes to the back of my head! (she does so as the camera fades to static)

* * *

**Deliberation**

"Welcome to day three on this show!" Chris greeted in an annoyingly cheerful tone, "Amy, Ashley, Dana, Jazz, Rebeccah, and Zoey are all up for elimination tonight."

"Veteran Boys," he continued, "your job is to appoint one female rookie to give immunity. Take note you can't save this person again in the next showdown."

Izzy once again took the boys to a nearby area outside the deliberation bonfire.

"I nominate Ashley," Duncan said after the boys formed a huddle, "anyone second that?"

DJ and Owen raised their hands.

"Why would you want to nominate her?" Geoff asked.

"Because she'll drag the other team down and let us win more challenges." Duncan explained.

Everyone except Trent agreed to Duncan's plan.

"All we need is you Trent."

"If it's for the good of the team," the musician reluctantly sighed, "I'm in too."

"Okay Chris," the delinquent called out, "the person we would like to save is Ashley."

Most of the people around them gasped while Gwen and Amy started fuming again. Ashley bowed her head to accept her shell necklace from Duncan, both of them winking at each other.

The delinquent and the musician were besieged by the ticked off goth girl afterwards.

"How could you nominate her?!" she cried out, "Don't you know her evil nature?!"

As Trent desperately tried to calm his girlfriend down, Duncan grinned at the quarreling couple.

"Anyways," Chris said, "Rookie Boys, do you have your nominee?"

"I think it's pretty obvious who we nominate." Chad said as all of the other boys nodded.

"We nominate Zoey." Derek continued on the gay guy's behalf.

"And for the Veteran Girls?"

"We nominate Amy," Lindsay said, "she ruined my limited edition make up set!"

"What?!" the shy girl cried out, "I didn't do such a thing!"

"We found this note on a rock that was thrown at our window last night." Bridgette calmly explained.

"This isn't even my handwriting!" Amy whimpered as she continued to read the note.

"I found this note that Amy wrote on the girls' door." Derek explained as he compared the two notes, "The handwriting doesn't match."

"That was genius Derek!" Bridgette gasped, "Chris, can we change our nominee?"

"Nope," the host explained sadistically, "all showdown decisions are final." However, in his mind he was thinking, "I have to find the sexiest showdown I can think of for Amy..."

The shy girl picked up Derek and hugged him tight. Even though nothing could remove the rose colored blush from the skater's face, he still managed to speak.

"Sorry you're in the final two," he managed to choke out, "good luck though!"

"What's done is done Derek." Amy said sweetly as she nuzzled his blonde hair, "Thanks a lot."

Duncan, Ashley, and Heather all grinned diabolically as their plan had suceeded...

* * *

**Closing**

There you have it, the first major all antagonist alliance has been formed.

The drama will increase into the next chapter, but it will be warm hearted drama.

The audition tape for the eliminated rookie will be shown at the end of the next chapter.

Who do you think will be eliminated? Zoey or Amy? Read, review, and find out in the next chapter. Peace out!


	21. Episode 3 Part 4: First Female Farewell

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Action in anyway. Umm... (tries to think of pun to put in the disclaimer) I got nothing.

**Note: **It's time for the first female showdown between Amy and Zoey. I will include these two characters as much as possible in this chapter so don't worry.

**Rating Note: **Rated K+ for the showdown Chris has in store for the two girls.

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**Realityshowfan -**You're right about the fact that Ashley, Duncan, and Heather are antagonists, but remember the mystery character? That character will be the most evil one of them all. I'll try to develop the plot of DJ's place in an antagonist's alliance and his love hexagon thing more in the next chapter, sorry if you are disappointed. What did you mean by you predicted that Zoey would be the first female eliminated since the beginning? Not spoiling anything though, there will be a confrontation between Zoey and another character that will make the bout not completely one sided. The main protagonist girl is Amy so you're right about that, but I was surprised that you didn't include Emo as one of your possibilities as the main protagonist boy! All of the boys have an equal shot at being the main protagonist so guess away!

**Everybody - **I will be taking another break after this episode to work on Turtle Dove, my second Noah/Lindsay one shot. I hope you can check it out!

Let the drama begin...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 3 Part 4 - The Dramatic Chapter No One Expected To Be Dramatic**

**

* * *

**

**Control Room**

"What are you doing, pretty boy?" Chef asked Chris.

"I'm looking for a showdown that will help me get close to Amy," the host replied as he scrolled down the list of showdowns, "but I haven't found anything good enough yet."

He continued searching until he found one that made his lips curl into a wicked grin.

"This is gonna be awesome." he purred.

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

Amy was packing her stuff when Jazz and Dana came in.

"Hey girls," she greeted, "how are you?"

"We're just fine," Jazz said, "just wanted to wish you luck."

The shy girl thanked them as she grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the cabin.

"Let's talk strategy," Dana suggested, "mono a mono."

"Of course. First off, we have to change your wardrobe completely..."

"Weren't we supposed to talk about strategy?" the tomboy reminded her fashionista partner.

"This is strategy," Jazz explained to her, "strategy for looking good in the summer sun."

"No I mean how should we make our path to the final two..."

"Good eve to you girls." Rebeccah came in carrying her bible, "How are we this fine evening?"

"Just lovely Rebeccah," the fashionista responded, "we three should form an alliance..."

"Don't do it Rebeccah," Dana mouthed to her, "she will be your doom!"

Before she knew it, the blonde amish girl had fully agreed to Jazz's proposal. The tomboy face palmed as the trio walked out of their cabin.

On the dock, Zoey was smoking a cigarette with her legs dangling over the ledge. She noticed Ashley coming over from the corner of her eye and she faced her.

"What do you want?" the redhead grumbled.

"Oh nothing," the movie star responded, "just wanted to wish you luck in the showdown."

"Whatever," Zoey scoffed, "I'll probably lose."

She blew cigarette smoke in Ashley's face, making her have a coughing fit as she ran off. Zoey let out a small chuckle at the blonde's misfortune and she continued smoking.

"I know how you feel Zoey." Emo was sitting at the other end of the dock across from the druggie.

"What do you mean by that?" she replied in a rare tone of disbelief.

"I know what it feels like to be lonely and to have no one care about you." the brunette explained.

"How did you know... about... my dad?" Zoey stammered, still shocked and bewildered.

"I heard you whimpering in your nightmare about your alleged "father"."

The world was spinning for the redhead drug addict as she recalled about her nightmare about being battered back at home. Emo pulled a cigarette and started smoking it as well, much to her shock.

"Those things... are bad for you..." Zoey whimpered.

"So you're finally accepting your problem." Emo sighed.

"Do you think I wanted to be this way?" the druggie asked, getting angry, "A drugged-up whore without a home?!"

"You're not a whore." the mocha skinned emo told her, "You're much better that. You already have potential far greater than I would ever have."

"I have never heard anything like that in my life." Zoey said quietly, "I truly want to quit, nothing ever seems to work though."

"I'll help you," Emo said, "I'll do whatever it takes to give you a life you deserve."

"Why would you want to help someone like me?" the redhead asked once again.

"My great great grandmother was an Iroquois chief," the Native Canadian explained, "she taught my tribe that everyone had potential to accomplish great things when she was still alive."

"Wow," Zoey said, being deeply impacted, "never knew that people were so... loving."

"Most people are," Emo explained, "I knew someone who did something horrible and framed me for it. She was using me as a scapegoat!" His growl grew into a scream as he threw his cigarette in the water in fury.

"Who would do such a thing?" the red haired drug addict asked.

The emo opened his mouth to say something, but he heard Derek approaching with his tiki torch.

"It's time for the showdown," he said, "let's go."

"Thanks," Zoey said, "you're a really good friend Emo."

The two boys watched as the druggie took her luggage and ran off to catch up with the others.

"What did you tell her anyway?" the blonde grommet asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Just a little pep talk." Emo replied with something very rare, a smile.

* * *

**Vilecano**

The two teams once again entered the eerie volcano on their respective sides. They watched in awe as the moon once again reached the highest point in the sky and covered the vent. Izzy, Chef, and Chris arose from their respective platforms, the latter wearing an incorrigible grin.

"Welcome to your third night in New Zealand!" he greeted, "Amy, Zoey, grab your torches and approach the flame."

The two girls did so and awaited the randomly chosen showdown. The host gave a nod to Chef and he lowered the screen and waited for the right moment. When the screen finally stopped flashing, most of the campers gasped in horror at the showdown.

"_Lap Dancing_," Chris said in a rehearsed tone, "what a surprise. Amy, you'll be with me while Zoey will be with Chef." The host purred evilly as he took the shy girl by the arm and escorted her to his love seat, the latter looking to her team with pleading eyes.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Not A Very Good Love Seat)**

**Amy -** (eyes widen) And I actually thought the host was starting to become decent. (she scoffs) Typical of that cretin.

**Bridgette -** I just don't get Chris's thing with Amy. She already turned you down, so it's best if you get over it.

* * *

Sexy music started to play while both girls hesitantly serenaded their respective men. Zoey was the most in it by far when she almost felt confortable shaking her booty on Chef.

"Put his head in your boobs," Jazz called out to Amy, "that'll turn on a man on for sure!"

"I'd rather be with Chef at this point." the shy girl grumbled inaudibly as she pushed her chest in Chris's face. The host stained her shirt with blood that came out of his nose as she stood back up. Amy took Zoey's strategy and shook her butt in front of Chris, the pained look on her face disgusting most of the other campers.

"You know what would make this so much better?" Chris asked seductively.

"What?" the brunette grumbled.

"THIS!" the host lifted up her skirt and snapped her panties before lowering it again.

Amy forcefully released Chris's grip on her and blushed angrily as she covered her backside. The shy girl then pushed Chris off his seat, making the music stop.

"I forefit this match!" she screamed, "I don't care if I get eliminated!!"

"OW!" the host wailed, "whatever you say."

During the five minutes Chris took to get dusted off, Amy gave her farewells to the rest of her team. The sadistic host called the two girls bacck to the center to announce the winner.

"I think we have a winner here," he announced as he raised one of the girls' arms up.

**Winner: Amy**

**

* * *

**

"What?!" the shy girl exclaimed, "But I forefited!"

"All that matters is that you're sexy." Chris told her, "Zoey, please present your torch."

The druggie sighed and presented her torch, casting a small smile to Emo.

"Into the fire and out of the dust," the host chanted, "Zoey, your spirit is dead to us." Chris snuffed the torch with the sound of a gong, the unwavering grin on Zoey's face annoying him greatly.

"Aren't you sad that you're eliminated?" the host asked her yearningly.

"No, not really," she responded, "bye everyone."

She stuck her hands in her pockets and whistled as she walked down the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Fransisco growled after she left.

"Yes I did," Chris stated matter-of-factly, "very much."

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - The Place Where Loose Ends Are Tied)**

**Ashley -** Am I sad that Amy didn't go home? Nope, I have three more girls I can throw into the fire.

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

The movie star ran out screaming from the girl's cabin, constantly scratching herself.

"I can't believe you put itching cream in her lotion." Amy giggled.

"It was the least I could do for a friend." Jazz said.

Emo saw the four girls laughing at Ashley on the dock and sighed.

"Good luck Zoey." he whispered as he stared into the stars.

* * *

**(Audition Tape #2 - Zoey)**

"Hey," the druggie greeted while smoking a cigarette, "I'm Zoey and I want to be on your show."

"I'm getting ahead of myself though," she continued as she walked down her dark alley, "the real reason I want to come on is to escape this dump and get somewhere actually decent for once."

"There you are you little whore!!" a deep voice bellowed.

"Dammit," Zoey whimpered as her eyes widened, "gotta go!" She turned the camera off.

* * *

**Camper Tally**

Rookie Raccoons - Amy, Ashley, Chad, Dana, Derek, Emo, Fransisco, Jazz, Rebeccah

Veteran Vipers - Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Trent

Eliminated - Brad, Zoey

* * *

Turtle Dove will be coming out this weekend so I hope all of you can check it out! Here's some sneak peeks for Episode 4:

1. This episode will hold the most complex challenge of the whole story.

2. Bridgette and Gwen will have some bonding moments.

3. Along with DJ's current scenario with women.

4. There will be more sexual humor than usual.

5. Remember me mentioning another maid? She will be introduced in the next chapter.

Don't forget to check out the actual Total Drama Action finale tomorrow at 9/8 Central!

Read, Review, and Recycle. The other three R's.


	22. Episode 4 Part 1: If Green Ham Could Fly

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Total Drama Action or the episode's recap. Just needed to put that in so I don't forget.

**Note: **I was thinking about The Kobold Necromancer saying that he was going to interview the eliminated characters on Total Drama Battlegrounds, and I wondered if I could do the same. A couple of episodes later, the eliminated people will have a chapter for their post-elimination interviews.

**Rating Note: **This chapter is rated T for the new maid, enough said.

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**Realityshowfan -**You seem to be the only reason I'm continuing this section. Anyways, Zoey always had a lot of potential in both the plot and challenges. It stinks when you ignore a character throughout the story and cram all of her development in one chapter. That's exactly what happened to Noah. (loud sigh) The point of Jazz's alliances is not to manipulate people in order to make it farther in the game, but to proselytize other people into her fashion style. Believe me, Chris is going to get worse in this story, and with much more than just lap dancing.

**Everybody -** I hope you all enjoyed Turtle Dove. Now that that's over, back to my main project at hand...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 4 Part 1 - The Maid's Name Is Not Mary Christmas**

"Last time on Total Drama Action," Chris greeted, "The twenty-one remaining campers dueled it out in random battles decided by The Tikitere Wheel Of Torture."

"After Zoey lost the challenge for the Rookie Raccoons and due to Ashley's manipulating," the host continued, "Zoey and Amy were thrown into the showdown."

"Emo did offer Zoey some consoling words before she headed in to the lap dancing showdown." Chris continued further, "Amy won and sent home Zoey, just because she's sexy and I want her to strip..."

Izzy came up from behind and hit the sadistic host with a red and yellow hammer, knocking him out.

"The Piko-Piko never fails me," the crazy redhead sighed, "Which one of our remaining twenty will win the 250 grand? Will DJ fall for Bridgette? Will Fransisco fall for Amy? Will Leshawna fall for DJ? Will Harold fall for Heather? Will Duncan fall for Geoff? And will Chris fall off a cliff? Find out on Total Drama Action!"

**(cut to theme song, and we're good to go)**

* * *

**Control Room**

"Izzy, Josephine," Chris announced to his new workers, "I'd like you to meet our new employee, Anna Crusis."

A summer blond woman dressed in a very provocative maid's outfit emerged from the doorway, strutting down the carpet with her onyx high heels.

"You've got to be kidding me." Josephine muttered under her breath.

"Greetings Mr. McLean," the blond maid greeted in a French accent, "how may I be of assistance?"

"Will you please dust off my Chris vase," the host purred, "I would appreciate it."

Anna bent over to dust the vase, her white thong being now clearly visible to her perverted master.

"Isn't she great?!" Chris declared to his workers. Both of them scoffed and walked off, leaving the host and Anna alone.

"Since you've done such a great job," the sadist purred malevolently, "I'll let you give me a lap dance..."

The maid straddled her legs and sat on Chris's lap...

* * *

Josephine span the Wheel of Challenges and waited for it to stop. It landed on Spelunking Scamper as her redhead friend came back from wrecking Chris's room.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy," Izzy grumbled, "sometimes I wish I could go RCMP on his hair gelled ass."

"I wish college was for free," Josephine admitted, "just so I can quit my job with that bastard."

"I would never dress like a maid for him," the crazy girl admitted, "he's just way too superficial for me."

"I think your outfit is revealing enough." the black haired maid stated. The redhead wore a jean skirt with a large belt and a mesh top, allowing her pink bra to be visible.

"No time for that," Izzy said while wheeling out a cannon, "time to send the message to the campers."

Josephine put two purple rocks in the cannons and fired them toward the two camps. Both girls noticed two miniature clouds of sand arise from the wilderness and went back to get their boss.

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

"Come to the Deliberation Bonfire." Derek read aloud. The other eight rookies followed him to the center of the island.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Appears A Lot More Than The Mess Hall)**

**Emo -**Things have been even worse since Zoey left. When you're on a team of happy and enthusiastic people, it really gets to you.

**Chad - **My team's probably out to get me next. I'm not worried, I'll take out anyone I face! Especially Derek!

**Owen -** Chris has been over my head about me winning these challenges. Since I wasn't in the last episode much, it will be the perfect time to redeem myself! **[1]**

**Chris McLean and Anna Crusis **- (They are making out heatedly. When Chris notices the camera, he lifts up Anna's skirt while giving the V-sign.)

* * *

**Mess Hall**

"Hello campers," Chris cheerfully greeted, "welcome to the newly built Camp Tikitere mess hall."

"We've been finding our own food for three days," Ashley groaned, "and you introduce the mess hall now?!"

"Yes," the host sadistically admitted, "yes we did."

"I actually don't mind harvesting my own food," Rebeccah admitted, "did it a lot back on the homestead."

"If you're going to actually enjoy your experience here," Chris groaned, "go to the Cruelfessional."

"You will never make me enter that work of the devil!" the blond Amish girl declared, "Not as long as I live!"

"Jeez," the self absorbed host sighed while cleaning out his ear, "you people are freaks!"

* * *

**Veteran Table**

After getting their breakfast of Green Eggs and Ham, the Veteran Vipers erupted into chaos once again. Leshawna and Heather were fighting over Harold as usual. One would think the lanky nerd would be unfortunate to be squeezed between two fighting femme fatals, but he enjoyed the feel of their breasts against his face. Owen was flirting recklessly with Izzy, with the redhead looking noticeably displeased.

"I can't believe that Chris doesn't have the decency to provide vegetarian options." Bridgette muttered to herself. DJ and Geoff sat next to her, holding something behind their backs.

"I smuggled this from the Craft Services Tent," the gentle giant said while providing the blonde with a salad, "I figured you would need it."

"Thanks DJ." Bridgette giggled. Geoff, not to be upstaged by his friend, brought out a few carrots, some celery and a tomato.

"So Bridgette," Duncan called out, "which one are you going to bang first?!"

The surfer girl fumed as she banged her fist on the table. When she opened her mouth to say something, Duncan tossed a piece of his ham into her mouth. Bridgette, now practically choking, grapsed her neck in horror. She passed out, and a few seconds later, let out a bloodcurdling scream as she ran out of the mess hall. DJ, Geoff, and Gwen followed her out as the rest of the campers glared daggers at the delinquent.

"What?" he asked, "She needs to have more meat on her bones."

* * *

**Rookie Table**

Amy looked over at the poor surfer girl sympathetically as she finished her eggs. "I don't get why you worship him." she said to Derek, "He's a total jerk."

"He's not usually like this." the skater admitted, "He only acts this way when he's pissed about something."

"More like a vendetta," Dana added, "there is definetely something going on between him and Bridgette."

"Didn't he get her voted off last season?" Amy asked the both of them, "Do you think he's a jealous sexist?"

"I really think you need to cool off Amy!" Ashley cacked as she poured cold water on the shy girl's chest, making her nipples harden through her shirt.

Derek's jaw hit the tabletop.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - The Best Thing Since The Jerry Springer Show)**

**Derek -** (his eyes are still wide) That was amazing! But don't tell Amy that though!

**Amy - **(she is covering her chest) I can't believe I was degraded like that! Man, this show is more humiliating then I imagined!

* * *

Bridgette was making herself throw up after eating Duncan's ham. Her teeth were yellow from the vomit and her eyes were bloodshot from the crying. Gwen, Geoff, and DJ approached the surfer girl and patted her back.

"Duncan really has gotten to you hasn't he?" Gwen asked her, "We will make sure he pays for this!"

"I don't want him to get hurt," Bridgette admitted, "but I do hope he gets eliminated."

"Are you suggesting we throw the challenge?" Geoff asked her.

She nodded as she stood back up, although Gwen and Geoff had to assist her. DJ handed Bridgette a tiger lily and put it in her hair, making her smile and giggle meekly.

"Thanks everyone," Bridgette said as she pulled her friends into a group hug, "you are all a great help."

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - The Least Important One Yet)**

**Chris McLean -** Since I'm here, this will be the greatest confession ever! After this commercial break, we will have our next challenge! McLean out.

* * *

**Footnotes **

**[1] -** Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe Owen did anything of significance in the last episode. He will be featured more often later on though.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I've just got finished with Turtle Dove. Expect the next chapter to take as long, it's going to be a very long one.

I finished this chaper out of town for the first time. That's why there might be a few line spacing errors. Sorry about that.

Read and review.


	23. Episode 4 Part 2: Spleunking Scamper

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Total Drama Action or the Tanzania Dental Association, both of which are TDA.

**Rating Note:** I don't think there will be anything too bad here.

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**Realityshowfan -** Bridgette's a vegetarian, that's why she was crying over eating ham. Owen will have some side humor at the end of this episode with Izzy, they're always a blast to write about! The next Total Drama Home Journal will be at the next non elimination episode or when the next veteran is eliminated. I'm not going to say when for spoiler purposes.

**Everybody -** I apologize for the very long wait. I'm just going through some really bad writer's block. This is going to be a really long chapter, so the next one will be shorter to make up for it.

Without further ado, on to the challenge...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 4 Part 2 - Now What I Know What It's Like To Be On Survivor**

The twenty campers assembled at the base of a large, wooded, mountain for their next challenge. Izzy and Chef were moving pieces of wood to two mats in front of the campers. When everyone wasn't looking, Chris dipped the rookie's pieces in kitchen grease and snuck back to the center.

"Your next challenge is called Spleunking Scamper." the host explained to everybody.

"How do you play Chris?" Owen called out while waving his hand in the air like a child.

"You two teams will have to assemble a cart using the pieces provided. Then, You will push the cart up the hill, take it apart, and use the pieces to bridge the gap to the next mountain. Once there, you will enter the sea cave where at the end, there is a small lake. You will use the next bunch of wood pieces to build a canoe to navigate to the other side. You will then disassemble the boat to form a turnstile. You will spin the turnstile until your team flag lowers down. Lastly, you will climb out of the cave with your team flag and race to the finish line. The team to get their first wins. Any questions?"

"How do we know when we start?" Lindsay asked.

"When I say..." Chris explained, "GO!" Immediately after he said that last word, he got trampled by the campers running to assemble their carts. It took the host a few seconds to regain consciousness and stand up. "This sucks!" he whined, "I always get my hair ruined!" Izzy and Chef were rolling on the ground, laughing until their sides split.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - A Place To Make Lame Movie References)**

**Emo - **(convulsing) I'm trapped in a wooden case of emotion!

**Duncan -** Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn.

**Fransisco -** With great power comes great responsibility.

**Amy - **(she sighs) Apparently in girl world, all the fighting has to be sneaky.

**Chris McLean - **(making out with Anna) Anna, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. (notices the camera) Nothing to see here! I'm just planning out some challenges for the next season!

* * *

At the first obstacle, The Veteran Vipers had no problem assembling their cart. After Duncan fastened the last wheel, they pushed their cart up the mountain with ease. The Rookie Raccoons had a little more trouble assembling the greased pieces though.

"My shoes are ruined!" Jazz complained after some grease splattered on her black high heels, "It's going to get all over my new halter top too!"

"Why the hell would you wear heels to a footrace anyway?" Derek asked.

"Because it's fashionable shorty," Ashley retorted, "unlike your little crush over there."

The brunette lass just sighed forlornly as she fixed one of the tires. The blonde skater gave the movie star the double bird and attached the last plank to their cart. Fransisco and Emo pulled the cart up while everyone else pushed.

* * *

"You're actually good with building stuff Bridge." Geoff told her girlfriend while they were building the bridge, "How did you get all of your practice?"

"I've helped build houses in Africa," Bridgette shrugged, "it's no big deal. All you have to do is..." She was cut off when grease from the rookie cart hit her in the face. Once she rubbed it off, Duncan pointed and laughed at the surfer girl's misfortune. The delinquent's laughing was cut off when Gwen struck him with one of the planks from the cart. After using that plank to complete the bridge, DJ and Owen had to carry the unconscious Duncan across along with the rest of the team.

The bickering between Ashley, Jazz, and Derek did not help the rookies at all with completing their bridge. Once they did complete it, they had an even harder time walking across it. Some people like Ashley and Jazz struggled the most while others like Dana and Derek had no trouble at all.

"I love this challenge!" the tomboy cheered, "I just wish there was bungee jumping too!"

"That would be awesome." the grommet chuckled, "Chris won't probably do it since we would probably enjoy it."

"Damn shame Derek," Dana sighed sadly, "damn shame."

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Do Not Throw Off Cliff Under Penalty Of Law)**

**Dana - **Derek's a cool guy to have around. It could be cool if we could form a rock band. He plays guitar, I play drums, we would conquer the world!

**Derek - **Most of my team is pretty cool, especially the boys, Dana, and Amy. Man, she is hot... (eyes widen as he blushes red) Not that you needed to know that! (he sighs defeatedly) Guess I can't take that back now. Jazz and Ashley are totally annoying though. If I hear one more thing about their short skirts, high heels, Taylor Swift...

**Amy - **(tapping her fingers) Did Ashley mean it when she said that Derek had a crush on me? I'm pretty sure he knows I like someone else... nah, I'm just being paranoid. Fransisco is such a sweetheart. Plus, when I'm around handsome men, I get rather... (rubs her arm) clumsy.

* * *

The shy girl got too close to the edge and slipped off the bridge. Fransisco looked down the deep gorge to find that Amy was hanging on by one hand. After the latino grabbed her free hand, she pulled herself up and did a front flip back onto the bridge..

"Ten years gymnastics," she admitted, "builds up your strength."

Fransisco smiled and helped her cross the bridge.

* * *

By the time the Rookie Raccoons had entered the cave, the Veteran Vipers had already finished their canoe.

"Are you two ready?" Bridgette called out to DJ and Geoff, who were ready to paddle the canoe to the other side. With a reply of a nod, the two powerhouses paddled their canoe to the other side of the lake.

Gwen and Trent had already began disassembling the canoe once it reached the land and putting the pieces on the turnstile. Heather and Leshawna began fighting once more about how the pieces should be arranged while Bridgette sighed disapprovingly.

"I honestly can't believe those two." she told DJ, "It's just ridiculous how much those two argue."

"So," the linebacker suggested while rubbing the back of his head, "you want to throw the challenge now?"

"Almost forgot, right."

DJ explained the plan to Geoff while Bridgette did the same for Gwen. They did not notice the Rookie Raccoons approaching the lake they had crossed a few minutes ago.

"Aw man," Derek groaned, "they're already way ahead."

"Don't worry," Amy assured him while looking at Heather and Leshawna, "they seem rather bloodthirsty."

"My feet are killing me!" Jazz whined.

"Then why didn't you wear actual shoes you little brat?!" Emo snapped at her.

When Chad approached the cave, he was met by the eyes of the rookie boys.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Half As Popular As The Confession Cam)**

**Chad - **Ever since Brad was voted out, all of the boys have been acting really hostile towards me. Seriously, their very glares scream "Watch your back!" Now I have to use my resourcefulness, my brute strength, and my quick wit to make sure they don't have the chance to do that!

* * *

The gay guy tried to assist everyone by attaching the bow to the canoe and helping the boys paddle to the other side of the lake. Meanwhile, the Veteran Vipers were having problems of their own.

"Push the other way you idiots!" Duncan shouted to saboteurs of their challenge, "The wheel turns counter clockwise!" They tried to ignore the delinquent as they continued to push clockwise to foil his plot.

"Owen," he whispered to his chubby ally, "help me take these guys out." With a mighty shove, the combined strength of the two managed to knock the four out of the way as they lowered a yellow flag. Bridgette managed to reach the flag first and she threw it in the lake.

"NO!" Duncan cried as he dove in the water to retrieve his team flag. After Bridgette and Gwen shared a chuckle, they were confronted by the ravenhair known as Heather.

"You little dweebs are trying to throw the challenge. Aren't you?" she growled.

"So what if we are?" Gwen retorted, "You're not making things any better!"

"Girls, please." Bridgette said, trying to avoid a war.

"I've got it!" Duncan gasped, "Let's go."

The Veteran Vipers climbed out of the cave with the Rookie Raccoons still spinning the turnstile.

"We're going to win this challenge," Duncan growled while picking up Bridgette and Gwen, "and you two aren't going to get in the way!" The two girls were screaming and thrashing as the delinquent continued to carry them to the finish line. Geoff and Trent soon ran after him to save their girlfriends.

The rookie team climbed out of the cave with Fransisco carrying their blue flag, most of them panting heavily.

"We can still catch them," Derek panted, "let's go!"

Meanwhile, the veterans still struggled to get their teammates to run to the finish line. Owen and Leshawna were the farthest behind, practically crawling the distance.

"Why must we run so far?" Owen said, gasping for air.

"Pick up the pace!" Heather hollered to the both of them, "The last thing we need is our two anchors!"

"Why you little..." Leshawna snarled before shrieking and running after the queen bee.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Not So New Zealandy)**

**Gwen -** (smiling) And that did get the both of them running.

* * *

Gwen and Bridgette managed to get free of Duncan's grasp and they both started running at their own pace. Unfortunately, the goth girl tripped over a tree root and sprained her ankle.

"Gwen!" DJ and Trent wailed simultaneously as they rushed over to help her.

"Come on you guys!" Duncan yelled, "Leave her behind, she'll be dead weight!" The two boys still got Gwen on their shoulders and continued running. The green haired punk sighed and ran with his flag until he reached the finish line.

"Duncan," Chris asked, "where's the rest of your team?"

"They're not too far behind," Duncan said, "I'm sure they will be here any..." Before he could finish that sentence, all of the rookies crossed the finish line and cheered at their first victory... or so they thought.

"Hold on a minute guys," Chris told them, "the team who gets their flag to the finish line first is the actual winner of the challenge."

Duncan spiked his flag to the ground and cheered wildly while Bridgette, Gwen, and Geoff, groaned sadly.

**Winner: Veteran Vipers**

**

* * *

**

"Congratulations Vipers! Your reward will be a giant pizza party with all of toppings you could imagine. Bonus!"

"Oh well," Bridgette sighed, "I could dig a Veggie Lovers pizza now anyways."

"I'm going for the cheese pizza." DJ added.

"I'm going for pepperoni and sausage!" Geoff added, only to be met by the disapproving glare of his girlfriend, "Sorry Bridge, my bad."

After the teams all left, Izzy came swinging on a vine to the finish line.

"You just added that technicality to make the Veterans win, didn't you?!" she snarled at the host.

"Yes," he answered, "yes I did."

After he drove off in his jeep, Izzy pulled out her walkie talkie.

"That's the final straw Josephine," she said, "dump the leeches in his bed."

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

"Hey guys," Derek whispered to the other two boys, "you want to go through with it?"

They both nodded and headed towards the girls cabin.

"Hey guys," Dana greeted, "should we eliminate Chad now?" Everyone agreed to her proposal.

"Um... Fransisco..." Amy greeted, "Thanks for saving me on the bridge."

"No problem." he responded, "That's what amigos do, right?"

"Right." the shy brunette sadly admitted.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Half As Popular As The Janitor's Closet)**

**Amy -** I'm sorry if I'm being obsessive, but I'm just not okay with Fransisco referring me as just a friend. I'm not sure if he's fallen for Ashley or not. That would be devastating if he did.

* * *

"Cool guitar!" Dana said to Derek, "Is that a Les Paul?"

"X-Plorer actually." he admitted, "1974 Limited Edition Eric Clapton Guitar to be exact."

"Wow," the tomboy gasped, "I heard those are really rare."

"Got it for Christmas when I was six," the blonde skater explained, "I've been playing it ever since.

"Sweet, can you do Cliffs of Dover?"

In response to Dana's question, Derek got out his pick and played an excerpt from the song, no mistakes.

"You're good," the ravenhaired skater gasped, "you wanna go skateboarding now?"

He nodded and they both got out their skateboards and ran out to the distance.

* * *

**Veteran Camp**

"What the hell was that?!" Duncan berated his two alliance members, "Thanks to you two, we could've lost the challenge!

"You should be nicer to Bridgette," DJ admitted, "she's been going through a lot."

"That's your job you idiot!" the delinquent shouted, "You have to seduce her so we can get her and her boyfriend voted off!"

"As for the both of you," he continued, "we still have to put Derek in the showdown."

Both of them reluctantly nodded as a truck pulled up to their camp.

"Pizza here!" Chef called out from the drivers seat, "Come and get it!"

Everyone ran to the truck while Duncan simply walked.

"Perfect," he thought, "my plan is working out..."

* * *

**Closing**

Thanks to all those who are still reading my story. You all rock!

I apologize yet again for the long wait. The drama just isn't at it's full potential yet.

Please read and review! Laterz!


	24. Episode 4 Part 3: The Morning After

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Action. If I did, it wouldn't take a whole year to finish! Seriously, it would only be six months at the longest.

**Note: **I'm actually writing this chapter at 10:30 Central Time, and I hope to get it done by midnight! Hopefully I'll finish!

**Rating Note: **Nothing bad here. I don't think there's even going to be swearing, even though the FCC doesn't keep a tab on fanfics.

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**Realityshowfan -**If you thought that last chapter was "dramalicious", you better get ready for Episode 9! I have a lot of drama, humor, and the good stuff in between so keep reading! There are a lot of platonic couples in my story but not a lot of real ones. Funny how life is that way, isn't it?

Let's continue shall we...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 4 Part 3 - The Short, Almost Unnecessary Chapter That The Author Did Not Take The Time To Come Up With A Name Chapter**

* * *

**Deliberation Bonfire**

During the sunrise of the fifth day, the nine Rookie Raccoons came in a lot like they were on the first day, fit and ready to compete. However, the eleven Veteran Vipers looked as if they had a huge drinking party the night before.

"Oh man," Geoff groaned, "too much pizza!"

"I told you not to eat three boxes of the Meat Lover's Pizza." Bridgette lectured her boyfriend, "It would give you Heartburn, Indigestion, Upset Stomach, Diarrhea..."

"Yay Peptol Bismol!" Izzy sang, popping in between the couple.

DJ and Duncan arrived next, crawling on their knees.

"Sorry I ate the Chili Pepper Pizza last night guys." Owen apologized, "I didn't imagine the after effects last night." He farted, almost causing his two alliance mates to double over in disgust.

The only ones that were in perfect condition were Harold and Leshawna, who managed to take a jog before arriving.

"Good idea taking the long way, string bean." Leshawna said, "The scenery was absolutely beautiful!"

Heather narrowed her eyes at the couple.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Not Monitored By The FCC)**

**Heather - **If that ghetto rap star wannabe is going to stand between me and Harold, she has another thing coming. (grins malevolently)

**DJ - **If having Heather and Duncan on me isn't bad enough, a lot of people might be affected by my choices. I never thought of the burden of choosing between doing what's right and losing and being decietful and winning.

* * *

Chris came in with Anna, his hair ruffled and his shirt partially unbuttoned. When everyone stared at him, his grin just grew wider.

"Hey Amy," he greeted, "how do you like my bod?"

"I've met fourteen year olds who looked better." she groaned, utterly repulsed, "What makes you think I'll hook up with you?"

"Because no lady can resist my charm." the host purred seductively.

"Just drop it already Chris!" Derek blurted out, "Can't you see she likes someone else?!" His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at what he just said. The brunette beauty just giggled at his embarassment.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Where Logic And Sense Have No Meaning)**

**Derek -** Sadly, the someone else I was referring to was Fransisco. I think that Amy deserves a guy like him. Besides, (he sighs sadly) she is way out of my league. She's a top-of-the-class senior and I'm just a some scrappy freshman.

**Amy -** I don't get what it is about me that other guys seem drawn to. Most of the guys at my school have a crush on me, but half of them are drooling, idiot perverts like Chris. (she groans) I only feel like I can fully trust a few boys at my school, but I'm still not interested in a relationship with them. Derek is a sweetheart, but I truly want Fransisco. I'm sure he understands that though.

* * *

"Anyways," Chris continued, irritated that he was told off by a kid, "the veteran girls have to save someone, but it can't be Fransisco."

"Before they make a decision," Emo announced, "I have a speech to make."

He waited until he got everyone's attention before he continued. "You guys might not know this, but I consider myself kind of a loner. I think of myself as a one man wolf pack. But when Chris introduced me to my team, I thought of them as my own. And my wolfpack, it grew by ten. So there were two in my wolfpack, I was alone at first in my wolfpack, and then Izzy and Chef joined later. And five days ago, when they introduced me to your team, I thought, 'Wait a second, could it be?'. And now I know for sure, I added all of you guys to my wolfpack. Twenty-four of us wolves, running across the island together, looking for money and prizes. So today, I make a toast." He raised his knife to cut his wrist, but he was stopped by Bridgette.

"Hold on!" she cried in a panic, "We'll just give you immunity if you don't hurt yourself!"

The mocha skinned emo thanked the surfer girl as he received his seashell necklace. After returning to his seat, Chris regained control of the meeting.

"Rookie girls and veteran boys," he announced, "go into the forest and make your decision..."

"Chad," Dana interrupted him, "we decided before we got here."

The gay guy flipped all of the girls off and pouted, though he was confident he would win.

The host's eye twitched when he discovered that the veteran boys had already formed a huddle to decide their candidate.

"We nominate Derek again." DJ said in behalf of the guys.

"Oh come on!" Chris whined, "Shouldn't we at least have some dra..." He was cut off when a tranquilizer dart shot him right in the butt. After falling asleep, Izzy stepped into the circle while twirling a blowgun.

"So it's Chad vs Derek for the next showdown," she announced, "you all have the rest of the day off."

She waited until everyone left, then blew a second dart into the sky. A few seconds later, a seagull plopped down in front of her feet.

"Whoops!" she said, "Come back after this commercial for the epic conclusion!"

* * *

11:37, not bad at all!

Just a sneak peek at the next chapter, it's going to be another long one. Probably due to all the stuff that I planned out.

To anyone who can guess where Emo's speech came from, I'll PM you and ask how you can be referenced in the next chapter!

Read, review, and Merry Christmas and Happy Belated Hanukkah!


	25. Episode 4 Part 4: ReferenceORama

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Action in any way. Jeez, this gets more bland every time I write it.

**Note:** Since another rookie will be eliminated, his audition tape will be shown as usual. This chapter may be longer than usual, and this time, I might actually mean it.

**Rating: **Rated K+ for violence, some swearing, and a completely random musical number.

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**Realityshowfan - **Emo's speech is based off of Alan's Lone Wolf Speech from The Hangover, the only difference is that Alan actually cuts his wrist. Duncan's rivalry with Derek is just the classic sibling rivalry, but expanded much more drama-wise. I just realized how DJ's alliance with Chef is similar to his alliance in the story, it might not end the same way though. I voted for Beth in the poll too, just because of the fact that she's not in Total Drama, the Musical.

**Everyone -** As like in the last chapter, there will be a lot of references to popular culture. Try to guess what they are!

* * *

**Chapter 4 Part 3 - The Chapter You Write When You Can't Think Of A Decent Transition Chapter**

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

"Day six," Chad muttered under his breath as he woke up, "and nothing has changed." He opened the blinds to find the sun half way visible on the horizon, giving the beach an orange glow. After he left the cabin, Derek woke up in nothing but his black shorts, his blonde hair being messier than usual.

"Guess today's the day..." he sighed as he put on his tank top, red button down shirt, and skull cap. Fransisco climbed out of the top bunk above Derek in white sweat shorts, walking past Derek like he was a ghost without saying a word.

"Someday you'll know Derek," Emo told the blonde after waking up, "that life is as empty as this cabin."

* * *

**In The Jungle Somewhere**

Chad, now shirtless, was punching a palm tree, his knuckles growing redder with each punch. He had his iPod in his ears, with the music cranked up to it's full volume. He sang along to the violent lyrics as he kept punching.

_You walk on like a woman in suffering, won't even bother to tell me why._

_You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment, leaving me broken another time._

_

* * *

_

_You come on like a bloodstained hurricane. Leave me alone, let me be this time._

_You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption. I don't want to mention, the reason I know..._

Derek ran around the jungle shirtless, listening to the same song as his opponent was. He managed to jump all of the fallen logs that blocked his path without stopping to make a running start.

* * *

Back to Chad, who was doing sit-ups with a log holding his feet down.

_That I am stricken and can't let you go._

_When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know..._

_

* * *

_

Derek granted no yield to the heavily wooded area and continued to run across the bumpy path.

_That I am crippled be all that you've done._

_Into the abyss will I run._

He encountered Chad doing sit ups across the path. When he noticed the gay guy blush faintly at the sight of him, his eyes widened in horror when he realized he was still shirtless.

"Holy crap!" the blonde skater screamed as he ran off, "Don't think of anything perv!"

Chad snapped out of his trance, and scoffed indifferently at his opponent.

"That scrappy punk," he grumbled, "thinking that I was coming on to him. The nerve of some people..."

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

Derek panted heavily after he returned to the camp. However, Amy came out in her swimsuit and the skater's eyes bulged out of his head. Even though it wasn't very revealing, the shy girl felt vaguely unconfortable for some reason. She noticed Derek still staring at her and waved, making the blonde snap out of his trance.

"Hey Derek," the brunette called out, "how did early morning training go?"

"Um... um.. just fine, yeah." he stammered, "Felt like I got a lot done."

Amy ran over to the fourteen year old and grabbed him by the arm, taking him to the dock.

"I have a question to ask you." she said as they both sat down on the edge, "Do you think I should change my style a bit? I think I'm kind of old fashioned." She tugged at the stomach area of her one piece as she spoke.

"No... not at all." Derek answered, flustered due to the fact that Amy was lotioning her legs, "You look hot in anything you wear."

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Is A Big Fan Of Enigma Dragon Kid)**

**Derek**- (rubbing his arm) Yeah, I really should've worded that better.

* * *

"Um... thanks." Amy replied, "Just wanted to try something new without betraying my morals." She jumped into the lake, resurfacing after a few seconds. "The water's great!" she said, "Come on in!"

"The water wasn't that great when the boys and I went swimming on the first day." Derek admitted. In response, Amy grabbed the skater's leg and dragged him into the lake. He shivered in delight as he resurfaced.

"You're right." he said, "The water's really warm compared to BC."

Amy noticed Fransisco walking back to camp, Ashley not far behind. The movie star was flirting with the Hispanic teen, much to his annoyance.

"Derek... I have to do that... thing that I was supposed to do... last night." Amy stammered, "Good luck in the showdown!" She quickly got back onto the dock and ran over to the beach. The blonde skater did not seem to notice since he was preoccupied by the brunette beauty's backside as she ran.

"Things are getting crazier around here, aren't they?" Derek tilted his head to find Dana standing on the dock, observing the trio on the beach.

"Yeah," Derek sighed as he got out of the water, "but the challenges are fun."

"You're okay for a blonde." the tomboy admitted.

"Thanks," the skater replied, "but what do you have against blondes?"

Dana scoffed in disgust. "I live in a house of giggling idiot blondes!" she lamented before imitating one, "Oooh, I'm a blonde! I like shopping and doing my hair and making out with the jock under the bleachers!"

"Just like Lindsay?" Derek asked.

"Lindsay actually has more decency than what I expected of her." Dana recalled, "She seems really nice and caring. I hate the 'Ashley' blondes who always dangle the jock on their fingers, waste all of their parent's money, promise to get a job doing pornos, and assume it's A-okay."

"That sucks living in a family of that kind." Derek said, "How do you cope with it?"

"One, I'm rarely home, and two..." the tomboy leered on malevolently, "mud filled water balloons." She handed Derek one and they both approached Ashley, mud balloons in hand...

* * *

**Vilecano**

The Veteran Vipers arrived at the battle zone first, Owen winking at Izzy. The Rookie Raccoons arrived next, Ashley being coated with mud and shaking in fear.

"What happened to you?" Chris asked her.

"Mud... two little brats..." the movie star whimpered, "Just start the stupid showdown..."

"Okay then," the host continued with sadistic enthusiasm, "Six nights here, yada, yada , yada, Chad, bring your torch to the flame, yada, yada, yada... Chef, turn the wheel!" The screen once again lowered and flashed the possible showdowns in random order.

"_Tikitere Triathalon," _Chris announced, "sponsored by Total Drama Enterprises and McLean Hair Gel._Use this, and you'll be the smexiest devil on the planet._"

"Such and ego-maniac," Amy sighed, "shame that he's this sucessful."

"I can't help it if the ladies love me!" the ego-maniac purred while flashing his million dollar grin.

"Yeah, the ladies at the retirement home!" Amy responded with a wide grin, making everyone else roar in laughter.

* * *

**Meanwhile At A Retirement Home In Alberta**

"He's so dreamy!" the old ladies swooned as they stared at a poster of the shirtless host, agitating the old men.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Not A Fan Of Retirement Homes)**

**Amy -** (grinning) I happened to get that footage from a retirement home in my hometown for your viewing pleasure!

**Chris McLean and Izzy - Chris -** (glaring at Izzy) Of all of the people you could pick, you had to pick the smart mouths!

**Izzy -** (glaring at Chris) You should talk Mr. Sexual Comments About Amy!

**Chris - **You have to give me some leeway on that! What did you expect, a half decently written story by an autistic fifteen year old?

**Izzy -** Isn't that basically what this is?

**Chris -** Izzy, that has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

**Izzy -** (pinches a nerve on Chris's neck, knocking him out) You can thank me for that later kids!

* * *

"Anyways," the ego-bruised host continued, "you two will compete in a triathalon around Camp Tikitere. Follow the marked flags around the path and the first one to come back here wins. By the way, we managed to hide a few surprises in this course. This is going to be awesome!"

Chad and Derek positioned themselves at the starting line, waiting for Chris's signal. After the host shot a gun in the air, the two contestants jumped from a vent in the volcano into the lake. A seagull with a soda bottle wrapper tied around his neck happened to be the one unfortunate enough to receive the bullet, plopping down to Chris's feet.

"That's going to provoke some angry e-mails." he remarked to the camera.

* * *

Derek and Chad were neck and neck as they swam to the beach. Unfortunately, an unlikely threat beset their race: a shark.

"Did you send that shark here?" Bridgette asked angrily.

"I wish." Chris admitted.

"What do we do now?!" Derek panicked.

"I'm taking this beast on!" Chad told him as he tackled the beast of the seas. A minute and a half later, an unconscious shark bobbed above the water as Chad arose victoriously.

"Hey Chad!" Derek hollered from the shoreline, "Thanks for the advantage!

"Get back here you asshole!" Chad hollered back as he swam toward shore.

Unfortunately, it took Derek some time before he could find the marking flag. He tripped on something in the sand, only to find a yellow flag with Chris's face on it. He took out his lighter and burned the flag, cackling as the image of the host disintegrated into flames.

* * *

"Those flags cost me a tenth of my hair gel budget!" Chris complained back at the Vilecano, "Derek is so going to pay that off once he gets off the show!"

* * *

"Hey Derek," Chad called out as he got on his bike, "it's payback time!"

The skater noticed Chad racing off on his bike to the next part of the race and quickly got on his bike.

"He'll never catch me now." the African-Canadian thought to himself, "I'm too far ahead..." He was cut off when an explosive detonated on the path. He quickly applied the brakes before he fell in the crater where the bomb exploded.

* * *

"The ratings from the motocross challenge were so high last season that we had to bring it back!" Chris admitted before detonating another bomb.

* * *

While Chad biked around the crater, Derek wanted to go through it like a half pipe. After gaining some speed, he jumped on the lip and did a backflip before landing perfectly on the ground. The skater came across some jumps also stocked with explosions, going over the hilly section in a similar manner to his brother last season.

* * *

"Come on Chad," Duncan practically begged back at the Vilecano, "make a comeback and take that squirt out!"

* * *

"Looks like Derek went through the trouble of detonating the explosives for me," Chad thought as he went over the bumps, "he's probably ahead of me now." Once he thought that all hope was lost, an explosive detonated under him and propelled him to where Derek was running.

"Derek and Chad are now neck and neck," Chris announced as he saw them both coming, "this is gonna be a nail biter!"

Chad tried ramming Derek off the bridge, and the skater tried to do the same to his opponent. The finish line was approaching...

**Winner: Derek**

**

* * *

**

As Duncan whispered a couple words of profanity, everyone else came over to congratulate him.

"You survived two showdowns." Trent said, "Not bad Derek, not bad at all."

"That was awesome!" Dana cheered, "It was so cool when you did that backflip!"

"It was pretty extreme," Derek admitted, "just wish it could be longer."

Chad pounded his fists to the ground. "I couldn't beat him!" he lamented, "Dammit!!"

"Into the fire and out of the dust," Chris chanted, "Chad, you're spirit is dead to us." He snuffed his torch with a gong sound as the gay guy stomped toward the Dock of Shame.

"I've had it with this stupid game anyway." Chad thought, "I wonder if... Brad?!" He saw his boyfriend arrive on the Boat of Losers, grinning happily.

"You did awesome out there honey!" Brad called out, "Now come over here and give me some sugar!"

Chad glomped his boyfriend and they started making out, much to the disgust of Chef, who was driving the boat.

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

The eight remaining rookies sat around the campfire with Derek playing his guitar.

"Hard to believe that it's been almost a week and we've already lost three people." Amy admitted, "Jeez, our team hasn't been doing very well."

"We've lost some our dead weight." Fransisco said in a rare speaking moment, "This possibly could be a change for us."

"This makes me miss home." Rebeccah admitted, "I wish I didn't go on that ship."

"How did you get on the show anyway?" Derek asked her, "I don't think you would've sent in an audition since you're Amish and all that."

"When an Amish kid turns eighteen, they leave the homestead to try out some modern activities." the Amish girl explained, "None of the things in the outside world appealed to me, but I wanted to go on a boat tour on the coast. A terrible storm came my way and wiped out everyone on the ship, everyone except me. I was lost at sea for a week until the producers took me in and made me a spare contestant."

"I remember when one of the contestants died on the first day." Amy recalled, "I think her name was Sandy or something like that."

"Forget her name," Jazz told everyone, "did you see how she dressed? Tackiest outfit ever! Who wears polka dots anyway? And did you see her pants? It looks like she skinned a couch and..."

She continued to rant about this for some time. Besides Jazz and Ashley complaining about the conditions, the Rookie Racoons were perfectly peaceful.

* * *

**Veteran Camp**

Unfortunately, the Veteran Vipers were anything but peaceful. Duncan stormed into the cabin and kicked down the dresser and also breaking a mirror.

"Dude," DJ asked as he came inside, "are you okay"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?!!!" the delinquent barked at the gentle giant, making him cower down in fear.

"You should calm down man." Trent told him, "By the way, where's Owen?"

* * *

"But soft, but what through light yonder window breaks?" the chubby guy preached in front of Chris's mansion, "Tis the east, and Izzy is the sun. Please Izzy, come back to me!!" He broke down sobbing as he got on his knees.

The crazy girl came out on her deck in her green nightgown and curlers in her hair. "Owen, for the last time, I'm not getting back together with you!"

"But you're so wild and hot!" he whined, "Why did you break up with me in the first place?!"

The redhead opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off with a bloodcurdling scream.

"HOLY **(CENSORED!)**!!! THERE ARE LEECHES IN MY BED!!!!!"

"Looks like Chris discovered the prank I set up for him!" she laughed as she tossed Owen a bag of marshmallows, "Take this for your troubles, it's the least I could do."

"Farewell my love, I'll treasure this gift forever!" Owen sighed before ripping open the bag, "Oh screw it! I haven't had any marshmallows in a week!" He downed all the marshmallows in one gulp.

* * *

**(Audition Tape #3 - Chad)**

"'Sup bitches?" he greeted in a tough sounding voice, "This is Chad Princeton here. Anyways, I'm gonna be on your show because I can plow all of my competition into the dirt!" He punched his fist into is palm before returning to his normal voice. "Everyone except my lovely Brad of course!"

"Hey everyone!" Brad cheered while popping in front of the camera, "Choose us and you won't be disappointed!"

They shared a kiss as the camera faded to static.

* * *

**Contestant Tally**

**Rookie Racoons - **Amy, Ashley, Dana, Derek, Emo, Fransisco, Jazz, Rebeccah

**Veteran Vipers - **Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Trent

**Eliminated -** Brad, Zoey, Chad

* * *

I apologize for the very long wait, I've just been lazy for a while.

I tried to add as many references as I can, see if you can find them all!

The next episode will be a surprise, so I'm not posting sneak peeks.

70K words baby! (parties) Read and review!


	26. Episode 5 Part 1: Rags Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama in any way. Also, the views of the characters do not reflect the views of the writer in any way… Okay, maybe a little.

**Note: **I might have to make this episode three parts as opposed to the usual four, but they will be rather long. I will use the middle chapter to expand upon characters and plot points I don't think I have explored deep enough, just for your enjoyment (or suffering, you pick). I will still do the interview chapter, but only if enough questions are submitted for the eliminated campers. By the way, a new poll is up!

**Rating:** Rated T for swearing, violence, and references to ladies underwear.

**References: **For all those of you curious for my references last chapter, they included Stricken by Disturbed, Romeo's monologue below Juliet's window, and (of course) Chad Warden from Chad's audition video.

* * *

**Answers To Comments**

**Frank15 - **It's just awesome having an author like you review my story, thank you so much! About the selection of characters, I said before that I started this around the time when Total Drama Island first started airing in America. I didn't really have that broad of a scope of the characters at the time so I just chose the top eleven. I found out later that Izzy and Eva were coming back a couple of weeks later. I added Izzy as an intern because she was technically in the top eleven and people would probably be pissed if she wasn't included. I wanted for Duncan to have bad intentions but not to be worse than Chris! I believe that sadist bastard is the main villain, him and the secret character. You will hate him even more with a moment I have planned later on. About Ashley... she's as bad as Duncan, that's it. I don't get why you think Trent is spineless. He stood up to Duncan, that's pretty brave in my opinion. Keep on reviewing!

**Realityshowfan - **Duncan isn't my least favorite character, but he's pretty low on my list, that's why I wanted him to be a villain. I really am thinking of making DanaxDerek canon right now, thanks for the suggestion!

**Everybody - **For all of those of you wondering, the contestant who died at the beginning was Sandra from TDC2, not Sandy. And no, she will not be the mystery character. A lot of people seem to like Derek and Amy the best based on their reviews. I like them both too, so thanks! I probably will start working on Memoirs Of The Abused once I get done with this chapter. For those of you curious, six of the Total Drama Island characters will get a chapter dedicated to them and their abusive lifestyles. I hope you can all read it!

The following chapter takes place between the hours of 4:00 AM and 4:00 PM...

* * *

**Chapter 5 Part 1 - Every Man and Woman's Fantasy**

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris greeted dramatically, "I hired a new prostitute... I mean maid! Um... to help around the mansion."

"Anyways," he continued, "I introduced the mess hall and Bridgette's rivalry with Duncan only exacerbated from there."

A stink bomb thrown by someone exploded in front of the sadistic host and Jed came out.

"Wasn't that awesome dude?" Zed cackled off screen.

"I'll never understand you." the blonde serious guy sighed, "Anyways, the challenge took a toll on the remaining campers and the Veteran Vipers took the win."

The black haired prankster slid in front of the camera, tipping his red cap. "The Rookie Racoons ended up sending home Chad, but luckily, he was reunited with Brad. Glad to see them both gone, they were totally gross!"

"What will happen next?" Jed asked.

"Who will be eliminated?" Zed asked.

"Will someone fix my hair?" Chris asked groggily.

"Find out on Total, Drama, Action!" the cameramen shouted in unison.

**(cut to theme song and we're good to go)**

**

* * *

**

**Rookie Camp**

In the middle of the night, Chris and Chef intruded on the camp, burlap sacks in hand.

"Chef, raid the boys cabin." the host instructed his sidekick, "I'll go for the girl's." The chef rolled his eyes at his boss's obvious intentions before he took off.

Chris opened the door to the girl's cabin and examined his surroundings. Rebeccah was in Amish underwear as she slept peacefully. Jazz had her hair in curlers with an exfoliating mask on, Dana had her hair down while listening to her iPod, the song being Remedy by Seether. Ashley was snoring rather loudly in her bunk, her hair completely messed up. Lastly was Amy, who looked like an angelic beauty like she was always was.

"Bingo!" Chris whispered as he tore off the covers on her bed. The shy girl was still wearing her usual short sleeve top and knee length jean skirt. According to Izzy, she was too tired to change into her nightwear. Sounds of a belt unbuckling, a zipper unzipping, and clothes rustling could be heard before Chris held Amy's skirt up with a victorious grin. After grabbing something else from her drawer, he stole an item of clothing from the rest of the girls before meeting Chef back at the camp's center.

"This is going to be one awesome challenge..." Chris thought as he and Chef headed toward the Veteran Camp...

* * *

Amy woke up and yawned after being greeted with the New Zealand wind that morning. A small bird entered the cabin and perched on the brunette's index finger, chirping happily. Amy kissed it's head and sent it back out the window. She lifted the covers, only to find that her skirt was missing.

"That's weird," the shy girl thought, "I thought I had a skirt on when I drifted off." Simply shrugging, she went to her drawer to find a change of clothing. She was shocked when she discovered when she found no spare skirts. Now sensing a slight sense of panic, she searched more thoroughly to see if she had simply overlooked something. Her panic rose when she heard the doorknob turning, making her search more frantically. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the door creak open.

"Please don't come in!" she almost wailed as she covered her panties up with a nearby pillow.

"Chill out girl," Jazz sighed, clad in her crimson bra and khaki shorts, "it's just me."

"Sorry," Amy apologized, "I just don't want the boys to see me like this." The shy girl rose an eyebrow and started digging her foot into the ground at the sight of the scantily clad fashionista.

"Just came back from morning pilates." Jazz admitted, "It's okay since none of the boys are awake to see me like this."

"Could you please lend me some of your capris?" Amy asked, "I can't go out like this, there are guys!"

Jazz was unmoved.

"Straight guys!" the shy girl clarified, "Straight, adolescent, lecherous boys!"

"Overreact much?" Jazz scoffed while cleaning her ear, "Come here, I'll help you." The fashionista reached into her drawer to find a top, only to find that they were all stolen also.

"It struck you too?" Amy asked, "Here, you can borrow one of mine." She threw her friend a red T-shirt. Trying it on, Jazz looked at herself in the mirror with a critical eye. "It's not bad..." she said, "but the blend could be better."

"Has anyone seen my sneakers?" Dana asked, "I always sleep with them. Not for any reason really, just so I can get up without putting them on. Has anyone seen my Red Bull? Oh my god! I can't survive without my Red Bull! I won't be hyper!"

"You're already hyper enough," Ashley groaned while removing her blindfold, "especially your mouth."

"You should talk!" Rebeccah retorted in a rare moment of anger, "People wouldn't tolerate you back on the homestead!"

"I wouldn't want to go anyway!" Ashley argued back while ironing her hair, "Why would I live with a bunch of electronic-phobic freaks!"

"I believe the correct term is electrophobia." Amy interrupted.

"Shut up!" the movie star yelled at her.

"Has anyone seen my gown?" Rebeccah asked everyone, "I always put it in my drawer at night."

"Oh no!" Ashley wailed, "My lucky beret! How am I supposed to use my feminine charm without my beret!"

"Feminine charm?" Amy asked Jazz while raising an eyebrow.

"Ignore her hon." the fashionista said, "She has an ego that could rival Chris."

* * *

The girls exited the cabin to find that the three boys were already out there. Fransisco and Derek were missing their signature hats while Emo was missing his black jean jacket.

"Hey girls." Derek greeted, "Were we raided last night?"

"Probably." Amy responded, "It could been some the Veteran boys or Chris." She shuddered at the latter.

"I have a rather pertinent question." Dana said, "Isn't this the part where Chris fires a big rock at us to explain the challenge?"

At that moment, a white bra descended from the sky and landed in the center of the campground. Ashley picked up the undergarment and started examining it.

"White, D-Cup, covers all the cleavage..." she murmured before coming to conclusion, "Hey Amy, I think this belongs to you."

"Anyways," the shy girl growled as she snatched her bra, blushing angrily, "there's a note attached to it."

"_I'm in ur campgroundz, steelin all ur clothin." _Derek read aloud, "Man, whoever wrote this must be a big fan of Lolcat."

* * *

**Control Room**

Chris was eating a sloppy joe while laughing at the Lolcat pictures. When he noticed the camera face him, he screamed in shock and fell out of his chair.

* * *

**Veteran Camp**

Everyone was fast asleep at the camp, but Geoff's scream of terror woke everyone up.

"Where's my lucky hat, dudes!" he wailed, "I can't party without my lucky hat!"

"Dude, shut up..." Duncan grumbled, "it's bad enough we have to put up with you talking..." He stopped midsentence when he felt around his neck.

"Dude?" the bohemian blonde asked, rubbing the back of his head, "Don't you usually sleep with your choker on?"

The delinquent gasped in shock, then his shock turned into anger as he stormed out of the cabin. "Which one of you bitches stole my collar?" he screamed at the girl's cabin, "If someone doesn't fess up now, I'll kick all of your asses!"

"Give it a rest, Duncan." Gwen said sleepily as she slumped out of her cabin, "No one stole your stupid collar."

Harold came out of the cabin next with his lower half naked. "Which one of you idiots stole my underwear?"

Gwen reacted as if acid had splattered all over her face. "My eyes! My eyes! Somebody gouge them out! Please!"

"Shut up Weird Goth Girl." Heather said as she came out of the cabin, "What's gotten you so worked up..." All of the color in the queen bee's face vanished and her pupils almost disappeared entirely once she caught sight of Harold' unmentionable. "I'm going blind!" she shouted frantically, "Oh the horror! The humanity!"

"I'd hate to admit it sweet thing," Leshawna complimented her boyfriend, "but you did a good job with Heather..." she stopped when she saw Owen walk out of the cabin naked. After letting out a bloodcurdling scream, she fell to the ground convulsing in horror.

"What's her problem?" Owen asked everyone, unaware that they were still wide eyed, "She's never seen a grown man naked before?"

"Did someone steal all of your clothes?" DJ asked fearfully, missing his red cap.

"No," the chubby guy admitted, "just my shirt. I always sleep naked because the ladies can't help themselves." He winked flirtatiously at the camera.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Glad It Doesn't Haves Eyes)**

**Izzy -** (scoffing in disgust) Can't you see they're repulsed?

* * *

In the time everyone searched their cabins, they found out that Gwen was missing her gothic boots, Heather was missing her high heeled wedges, Leshawna was missing her headband, Trent was missing his shirt, and Bridgette was missing her flower hairpiece. Lindsay came out of the cabin last, missing her beret.

"Hi everybody!" she cheerfully greeted, "Has anyone seen my lucky bra?"

At that moment, a pink bra with red cherries on it floated down and softly landed on the sand.

"There you are honey!" Lindsay said as she hugged her undergarment, "I was worried about you" She noticed a note on the strap, but had trouble deciphering it.

"Could you help my Gretel?" the blonde asked innocently, "I'm not very good with reading codes."

"This is definetely a challenge," the goth said as she read the note, "but I never imagined Chris as a fan of Lolcat."

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Is Also A Fan Of Lolcat)**

**Chris McLean -** Due to time constraints and the fact that nothing interesting happened, it's time for a montage!

* * *

**Montage**

Almost immediately after they left camp, the rookies found Rebeccah's gown hanging in a nearby bush.

The veterans found Gwen and Heather's shoes in a pond. When Heather refused to go inside the dirty water, Gwen went in and retreived her shoes. She then threw Heather's shoes at her. Just to be safe, the goth hid Dana's shoes somewhere else. After the Veteran Vipers left, the Rookie Raccoons arrived at the pond, looking confused.

Leshawna, Lindsay, Bridgette, Duncan, DJ, Derek, and Ashley ran into each other while trying to retrieve their items. After shaking the blow off, they went into a mad scramble to find their clothes.

Trent and Owen ran into Jazz while trying to find their shirts. Unfortunately for the fashionista, Owen's butt was next to her face. She started screaming in disgust after the chubby blonde farted. The two veteran boys got their shirts and ran off, Jazz still passed out.

Harold retrieved his briefs while Emo got his jacket. They both fell down from the tree they were on, falling into their own heap of clothes.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Sick Of Montages)**

**Izzy and Josephine - Izzy -** (fuming) That was cheap!

**Josephine - **(sighing) Cheap is Chris's middle name Izzy.

**Chris McLean -** Actually, my middle name is Henry. God! Does this generation read anything by me anymore?

* * *

"I am so glad I'm wearing pants now." Amy whimpered as she reached for her skirt while Derek and Emo held her up by her feet. After retrieving it from the top of the tree, the two boys lowered her down.

Fransisco found his cap on the top of another nearby tree, tipping it toward Amy as he walked by. She blushed at this sight of appreciation, but blushed harder at the fact that she was holding her skirt in front of two boys.

"You guys... might want to turn around." The shy brunette said sheepishly as she went behind a tree to change. Jazz came back, rubbing her face with disinfectant.

"Oh god..." she shuddered, "so gross... burns so bad."

"What's got you so worked up?" Emo scoffed.

"Owen... farting... the smell... the horror..."

"Whatever," the mocha skinned emo groaned, "my life sucks already."

The fashionista faced away in a huff as Amy threw her the capris she wore throughout the day.

"Thanks for lending me those." the shy girl said behind the tree, "I couldn't go out without you."

"No prob girl," Jazz responded as she changed out of Amy's shirt and put on her signature graphic tee, "just glad to get my babies back."

"Your babies?" Derek said, his face scrunching in disgust, "Of all the bratty, stuck up snobs I've ever met, you're the most annoying."

"Look who's talking," Jazz retorted, "All the boys at my school are gross, annoying idiots. That goes double for that glittering face emo vampire!" She pointed towards Emo, who turned on her with a firing glare.

"GODDAMMIT BITCH, I'M NOT A **(CENSORED!)** VAMPIRE!" He shed a small tear with his covered eye, making black mascara run down his mocha face.

"Come on Jazz, not all boys are like that." Amy said convincingly, "Besides, I've met some nice boys that volunteer at the retirement home I volunteer at. Plus Fransisco..." She swooned happily as they continued their conversation.

"You know," Derek whispered into the fashionista's ear smugly, "you're just making fun of him because you like him."

"WHAT WAS THAT BLONDIE?" she bellowed at him.

"Of the joy of love!" Emo celebrated happily, putting his arms around the both of them, "Isn't it beautiful?"

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Thought Up At The Last Minute)**

**Emo -** Bipolar Disorder blows. How can I maintain my image if I keep having happy episodes! Guess there's only one thing to do... (he reaches for his razor blade)

**Jazz -** (blushing furiously) I do not date emos! Especially the one on our team! He's conceited, bipolar, annoying, useless...

**Dana - **Jazz is a smart player, but she's selfish, arrogant, has a nasty temper, can't go out without putting on her face, trying to convert me like my family does... (she sighs) All and all, she's a black version of my mom.

* * *

"I'd hate to break up the festivities," Rebeccah called out with the rest of the team, "but the Veterans are getting ahead!"

"I know a shortcut through the jungle," Fransisco calmly told everyone, "we can still catch up."

The eight veterans followed the latino's lead as they entered a passageway.

* * *

**Veteran Vipers**

"You think we can catch up?" Bridgette asked her team.

"Only if you shut up and keep running Malibu!" Duncan said as he pushed Bridgette into the mud. The surfer girl groaned as she got on Geoff's back.

* * *

"I see a light!" Derek called out, "We can still win this!" Their joy faded once they saw the rival team at the finish line.

**Winner: Veteran Vipers**

**

* * *

**

"Nice try, but too late!" Heather haughtily called out, "If you're as good as you say, you better step it up!"

"So true Heather." Chris responded, "This is like what happened on Survivor: Marquesas, but the opposite!" **[1]**

"Veteran Vipers," the host continued, "your reward is a nine hole golf course! It will be installed tonight, and it will be there tomorrow!"

"Mud..." Bridgette coughed as she got down on all fours, her face still caked in mud. A sound of vomiting could be heard as the cameras blacked out.

"No!" Chris pleaded, "Not on the cameras!"

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] -** This is a reference to Survivor: Marquesas, where Rotu (the blue tribe) won most of the challenges and Maaramu (the yellow tribe) won only a few. This is reversed with the Veteran Vipers (the yellow team) winning all the challenges and the Rookie Raccoons (the blue team) not winning any at all.

* * *

I am so sorry this update took a month. Here are some reasons why:

1. School

2. Homework

3. Projects

4. Lack of Inspiration

5. Lack of Reviews (Not saying that no one has reviewed, thanks Realityshowfan and The Writer's Journal)

6. iPod Nano

7. Not enough hours in the day

8. Trouble deciding scenes

9. Clone High (awesome show)

10. Life

Anyways, the next chapter is filler, and golly gee lots of it! I've thrown in a lot of ideas for the next chapter and the whole story in general. I just need to work toward the ending I planned out. Thanks to anyone that has started reading this story recently or anyone who has faithfully read my story and reviewed (hint hint!). Peace out everyone!


	27. Episode 5 Part 2: FillerMania!

****

**Disclaimer: **The story you are about to read is insane. The names have been changed to protect the mentally stable.

**Note:** I apologize for the two month long wait. It's just that Driver's Ed and Memoirs of the Abused have been consuming my time. I also will not do the answering comments section anymore because I haven't been receiving enough comments. Your comments will be answered privately though, rest assured. I will still do the interview chapter with the eliminated contestants but only if I get enough questions submitted.

**Rating Note: **This chapter is rated T to be safe.

**Poll Result:** The poll for the next rookie female to be voted off is now closed and here are the results! (drum roll) Ashley is in second place with one vote and Jazz is in first place with two votes! Not saying for sure that those people won't be eliminated but the poll won't influence the elimination order at all.

Not another filler chapter!...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 5 Part 2 - This Show Has More Filler Than Twinkies!**

* * *

**Control Room**

Eight days in New Zealand took its toll on the remaining campers, but not on the crew. Chef was making croissants (more like burning them), Chris was double checking the cameras in the girl's showers, Zed was staring into space while playing with his paddleball, and Josephine and Jed were playing cards.

"A challenge where the campers have to find their clothes. Yep, we're scraping the bottom of the barrel here." Izzy walked into the room wearing a sun headdress, sun shaped earrings, orange highlights in her red hair, and an orange and red palette swap of her usual outfit. "Why can't we have a challenge where the campers have to find bombs and defuse them? How much cooler would that be?!"

"I hate to admit it," Chris mused, "but that's actually not a bad idea."

"Except for the fact that we will all die if a bomb detonates on us." Jed pointed out.

"Speaking of dropping bombs," Zed spoke up, "when the **(CENSORED!)** will we do our next Total Drama Home Journal?! Fans have been waiting for that forever!"

"Zed, language!" Josephine scolded him.

"It's actually true." Chris interrupted them, "Jed, Zed, maybe you two should interview the ousted contestants. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!"

"I hope Amy gets voted off then," Zed said excitedly, "I can't wait to..." Josephine slapped the black haired prankster upside the head before he could finish.

"What?!" he asked indignantly, "I just wanted to meet her!"

"Since I don't feel like spending the time and money, we'll only have an interview if enough questions are submitted and thought of." Chris explained, "Now if you'll excuse me, Anna and I are about to get it on."

"That would explain why your wearing a robe." Jed said blankly.

"Yep." the host purred, "Until then, enjoy The Wonderful World of Filler!"

"NOOOO!!!" Everyone screamed in horror.

* * *

**Veteran Camp**

Harold and DJ were playing miniature golf together on the new course they won. Yelling came from the girl's cabin which faintly sounded like Heather and Leshawna having one of their daily arguments.

"How long do you think they'll be going at it?" DJ asked his friend.

"I've seen my sister have arguments that last for months!" Harold groaned, "They argue over the most trivial things like clothes, dolls, and make up. At least us boys have valid reasons for arguing, World of Warcraft and Possum Scouts FTW!"

"FT What?" the gentle giant asked.

"It means for the win." Harold explained, "Gosh, no one gets that!"

"I'm not big into Internet terms." DJ admitted.

"At least your better than my sister." the lanky redhead continued, "She thinks she's so smart! She even described a prank she played on me as "satirical". Everyone knows that the true meaning of satire is ridiculing society to make your point."

Meanwhile, Bridgette and Geoff passed them during their walk on the beach.

"Those two have become great friends ever since Leshawna and Heather started fighting over them." the surfer girl said, "I feel sorry for them though, it must be tough having to deal with girls pawing over you."

"Not really." Geoff chuckled, only to be elbowed in the arm by his girlfriend, "Sorry Bridge, I've just gotten used to it back home."

"I miss home," Bridgette admitted, "I really wanted to stay at Surfer's Paradise with my friend Emma." **[1]**

"That sucks." her boyfriend sighed, "That place was tight!"

"I know what would make me feel better though..." Bridgette purred while rubbing her fingers along Geoff's muscular arm. They started making out a second later.

Duncan spied on them behind a tree and glared daggers at the couple. After Bridgette and Geoff went someplace else for some "private time", the delinquent grabbed DJ and dragged him to his hiding spot.

"You had the perfect oppurtunity to sweep Bridgette off her feet!" Duncan scolded his giant ally, "Where were you?!"

"I was... talking with Harold." the Jamaican Canadian managed to say.

"More like going behind my back and spilling our plans to him!" the delinquent snapped, "It won't be long before everyone finds out!"

"I'm sorry." DJ whimpered.

"We could find a way to throw you in the next time we lose a challenge..." Duncan pondered, "But since I still need you to steal Bridgette, I'll give you another chance. However if I catch you talking with that geek wad one more time..." he made a cut throat gesture.

"I understand." DJ sighed defeatedly.

* * *

Leshawna and Heather were primping in the mirror while Lindsay just got out of the shower. While the dumb blonde put on a bathrobe and a towel around her hair, Heather approached her.

"You have such nice hair." the queen bee greeted amicably while rubbing Lindsay's hair, "I would kill for that volume!"

"Thanks Heather!" the blonde chirped.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or a threat." Leshawna added.

"Oh you should talk." Heather retorted with venom, "I'm surprised you haven't crushed Harold in bed yet!"

The plus sized sister pounded the wall so hard, it made a dent after she said that. "YOU LEAVE HAROLD OUT OF THIS!!!" she roared.

"While maybe you should just leave Har-oh!" Heather couldn't finish what she was about to say because Leshawna pulled her down and they got in another brawl. Lindsay backed up nervously as they fought and screamed. When she reached the door, she bolted out while screaming about the supposed "war".

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - War of the Girls)**

**Lindsay - **(with a bathrobe on, still shaking in fear) Lequisha and Heather are scary! Almost as scary as my science teacher's complexion!

* * *

Trent was also shaking in fear at the sight of the golf course, with Gwen desperately trying to console him.

"They're just golf clubs!" she reminded him.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." the musician whimpered as he triggered a traumatic flashback, "MOM, DAD, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!! I WAS JUST PLAYING GUITAR!" He started rolling on the ground as he screamed uncontrollably. **[2]** Meanwhile, Duncan walked by and stared down at him, shaking his head.

"What a wuss." the green haired punk scoffed indifferently.

"You're not exactly helping!" Gwen defended his boyfriend, "Have you ever been hit on the head by a nine iron before?!"

"No," Duncan shrugged before putting his arm over Gwen's shoulder, "but I'll let you see mine..."

Trent struck Duncan in the shin before he could make any further advances on Gwen. "Leave! Her! Alone!" Trent darkly roared. **[3]**

The delinquent retreated (more like hobbled off) as he held in shin in pain, his middle finger still visible in the distance.

"Didn't expect that of you Trent," Gwen said, still shocked at the confrontation, "that was really brave of you!" She leaned in to kiss him, but Owen interrupted once again with a loud fart.

"Sorry guys," he apologized, "I just get gas when love is in the air."

"Yeah," the goth girl grumbled, "we got that."

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Don't Come In Here After Owen)**

**Owen -** Hey guys! Guess what I can do! (he farts Camptown Ladies)

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

Emo was alone in the forest except for his rat, Spencer. He got out a cigarette and lit it with Zoey's lighter (she gave it to him before her elimination). After puffing a couple of times, he petted Spencer a couple times.

"Damn shame she's not here on this island." the lonely emo sighed, "We would get her ass good if she was."

Getting to the last cigarette of his pack, he threw the case away and smoked the cigarette on his way back to camp.

"Good day to you." Rebeccah greeted Emo amicably, also giving a curtsey.

"Shut the hell up you fuzzbag." the mocha skinned emo muttered, walking past the Amish girl. **[4] **As he grumbled angrily about happy people, Ashley approached him.

"What do you want?" Emo grumbled, "In case you didn't notice, I'm not in the mood for friends."

"Oh nothing." the movie star said innocently, "I was just wondering if you're annoyed by a girl at camp?"

"If you must know, Rebeccah." the emo sighed, "Her happiness and positive attitude is pissing me off."

"So you want to get rid of her, eh?" Ashley continued, grinning malevolently, "I've got that taken care of..." She winked at Emo as she strutted off, with her new ally still being indifferent about her motives.

"Ashley's starting to rub me the wrong way." Amy told Jazz and Dana, "First she was going for Fransisco, and now she's going for Emo? She better get her priorities straight."

"Think about this, girlfriend." Jazz said, "You now have your man candy strung around your finger!"

"Now Jazz," the shy girl explained, blushing, "I don't like him for his looks, his personality is the most beautiful aspect of him!"

"A girl going for a guy due to his personality," the fashionista said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "I thought that only was true in Disney movies."

"I love the works of Walt Disney." Amy swooned, "My dad and I have a closet of VCR tapes of his works. My favorites are when the girl gets they guy in the end!"

Jazz and Dana raised their eyebrows. "Beauty and the Beast ring a bell?" Amy explained further, "You know, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Sleeping Beauty?"

"I like Shrek!" Dana interjected.

"Shrek isn't a Disney movie." Amy reminded her.

"I don't care, it still kicks ass!" the tomboy shrugged.

"Fair enough." the brunette beauty shrugged, "After all, Shrek 2 was pretty funny."

"Pray for mercy from..." Dana started.

"PUSS IN BOOTS!" they both shouted in unison before doubling over in laughter.

"Hey girls," Derek greeted as he came over with Fransisco, "what's up?"

"Nothing much," Dana replied, "just talking about Shrek 2."

"That movie was awesome." the skater nodded, "The dinner scene was Comedy Gold!"

The two laughed while Jazz, Amy and Fransisco raised an eyebrow at each other.

"Listen up maggots!" they heard Chef's voice boom from their intercom, "You all have five minutes to get your scrawny little butts over to the Deliberation Bonfire!"

"Good luck girls." Derek said as they all headed over to the bonfire.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **Yes, this is another Stoked reference.

**[2] - **This part alludes to Trent's addition in my other story, Memoirs of the Abused.

**[3] - **One comment I've received said that Trent was spineless. I wanted to use this scene to show that he's not.

**[4] -** This is one of Sasuke's catchphrases in Naruto: The Abridged Series.

* * *

Sorry that this took an extremely long time, I just didn't grasp an inspiration hard enough. Updates will be faster in the future.

The writing of this chapter took approximately one month, most of it being done in the three days before this chapter was released.

Once again, if I have enough questions submitted, I will do an interview chapter with the eliminated campers. Submit your questions people!

Read and review!


	28. Episode 5 Part 3: Chris Hits A New Low

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, or Celebrity Manhunt. (The special was awesome, BTW)

**Note:** I wanted to have a quick update to compensate for the fact that the last two took so damn long. The interview chapter will be taking place because an oh-so generous reviewer provided a lot of questions to ask Brad, Chad, Zoey, and whoever will be eliminated this chapter.

**Rating Note: **This chapter is rated T for yet another sexualized female showdown that Chris concocted.

What took you so long?…

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 5 Part 3 - AMy R-16: Virgin Mission [1]

* * *

**

"Welcome to deliberation!" Chris greeted, "This is where you'll be sending two of your teamates on an all expense paid trip to the Vilecano, where one will be banished for good!"

"Veteran Boys, you will be saving one of these fine looking ladies tonight." he continued, "but you can't save Ashley this time."

The boys looked toward the movie star, who simply gestured towards Jazz with a wink.

"We'll save Jazz." Duncan said almost immediately. The fashionista didn't looked shocked, but simply struck a pose as she accepted her immunity necklace.

"Now time for the Rookie Boys and the Veteran Girls to make their choices..."

"Rebeccah." "Amy." Two voices said right off the bat. The two voices belonged to Emo and Heather respectively, who both stood up to say their requests.

"It's decided!" the host announced, "It will be Rebeccah vs Amy for the right to stay in the game!"

The Rookie Racoons glared daggers at Emo while the Veteran Vipers did the same for Heather. The two simply shrugged and headed back to camp.

* * *

**Rookie Trail**

"Really?" Derek asked angrily, "We could've gotten the chance to vote of the prissy brat, Ashley, but instead you voted in Rebeccah!"

"She got on my last nerve!" Emo retorted, "Her happiness and lifestyle is **(CENSORED!) **annoying!"

"So you openly accept Zoey, who threw our second challenge, but reject Rebeccah, who helped us throughout the show!" the skater yelled.

"Zoey was abused throughout her life!" the emo screamed, "Unlike that Amish brat, who doesn't care or give a damn about how we're suffering in the outside world!"

"Everything's just half empty to you, isn't it?" Derek snapped at him.

"You all have it pretty damn easy with your families, your friends, and your homes! Zoey and I have nothing but the clothes on our backs!" Emo shrieked at the top of his lungs with tears in his eyes. He ran off crying back to camp, with everyone except Jazz looking at him sympathetically.

"Pansy." the fashionista scoffed, admiring herself with her necklace in the mirror. Everyone just turned their back on her and followed Emo back to camp, with only Ashley staying behind.

"Looks good on you." the blonde complimented Jazz.

"Thanks girl," the African Canadian responded, "but why did you convince your boy toys to save me?"

"I have a good intuition," Ashley admitted, "and it's telling me that you would make an excellent ally."

"Well then it's damn right!" Jazz agreed arrogantly, "Together, well rock this competition!"

They both turned on their heeled shoes and strutted back to camp.

* * *

**Further ahead...**

"You sure lashed out on Emo back there." Dana said.

"Perhaps I expressed my disagreement a little harshly back there," Derek admitted, "but we had the chance to take out Ashley!"

"There's always next time." the tomboy assured her blonde friend, "Besides, this means we can have more fun with her!"

The two tapped fists and chuckled.

"Sorry about having to face you in the showdown, Rebeccah." Amy apologized to the Amish blonde.

"That's quite okay Amy." Rebeccah responded, "It wasn't your fault." She noticed Fransisco from behind and walked ahead, giving him a chance to talk with Amy.

"That was interesting, wasn't it?" the Latino greeted the brunette beauty.

"Yeah," Amy admitted, "I don't mind going in again though, I just need a chance to prove myself."

"I just hope you don't have to go through what happened at your last showdown." Fransisco lamented, "It was repulsive, simply repulsive."

"I wasn't confortable with it at all." the shy one recalled, "After I won, I felt so violated. I don't really think I deserve to still be here, but I'm so glad Chris let me stay."

"What's done is done," Fransisco said, "You just have to never give up no matter what."

"Thanks for the advice." Amy said, blushing incorrigibly.

* * *

**Veteran Trail**

Heather walked ahead of the rest of her team, grinning triumphantly. Gwen clenched her fists and let steam come out from her ears as she stomped back along with the rest of the team.

"We had a chance to vote out Ashley," the goth girl fumed, "but she chose someone as caring and loving as Amy!"

"Let it go Gwen." Bridgette told her, "If you attack her, you'll be the one eliminated.'

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Mad That Ashley's Staying)**

**Josephine - **(glancing over a copy of her contract) I've read this six times and I still haven't found a No Assault Rule. (she sighs regretfully) Now I'm worried.

* * *

"I think Heather made the right decision." Duncan admitted, "We need Ashley to throw challenges for the other team."

"You would!" Gwen argued.

"You should." Duncan scoffed.

"Okay children..." Bridgette said worriedly, "behave..."

The two social outcasts faced away from each other in a huff.

The surfer girl sighed. "I just hope Amy and Rebeccah are ready for the showdown tomorrow night."

* * *

**Tomorrow Night**

The midnight moon shadowed the interior of the Vilecano as Josephine, Anna, Jed, and Zed prepared for yet another showdown. The teams sequestered in their bleachers as Chris, Chef, and Izzy rose from their platforms.

"Welcome to yet another female showdown!" Chris announced looking happier than usual, "Rebeccah, Amy, step down and grab your torches. They did so as Rebeccah lit her's.

Chris grinned evilly as the Showdown Screen emerged from the floor and started flashing.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Amy whispered to Rebeccah.

"And the challenge is..." the host announced, "Climbing Race!" Two normal ladders emerged from the bottom while two rope ladders were attached on the top. Another part of the ground opened and revealed a circle of air vents and a few scattered cameras surrouding the two ladders.

"The rules are simple." Chris explained, "The first person to climb to the top and sound the buzzer wins."

"Um... Chris?" Amy raised her hand, "Can I change into something more suitable for climbing?"

"Why?" the sadistic host asked, "You look perfect for climbing!"

"Don't you get it?" the brunette yelled, tugging at her skirt.

"That's why you look perfect for climbing..." Chris's lips curled into an evil grin.

The color from Amy's face dissapeared completely as she came to the realization of what Chris was really planning.

"Judging from the air vents and cameras beneath Amy's ladder, you must be desperate for..." Derek's mouth curled into a scowl.

"Yep!" Chris cheered, "Panty shots!"

"You... disgusting... PERVERT!" Amy snarled between her clenched fists and teeth.

"I get that a lot." Chris admitted with a shrug, "Now start climbing or else I'll eliminate you both!" With those words, Amy and Rebeccah started their climb.

"This sure is exciting!" Owen cheered, "I wonder who will win?"

"I want Aika to win." Lindsay said, "She seems nice." **[1]**

"She'll be even nicer when I push this button Lindsay." Chris purred, holding a remote with a single red button.

"Ooh..." the blonde chirped, fascinated with the button, "What does this button do?" She pushed the button, causing the wind to blow through the vents. Amy's skirt blew up, making her white panties visible to everyone present. As Chris and Duncan started hooting in approval, Zed got a nosebleed. **[2]** Jed and Derek also blushed blood red, the latter trying to make the bulge in his shorts unoticable. Bridgette and Gwen smacked Duncan upside the head for his very rude gesture toward Amy's dehumanization. The shy girl whimpered in humiliation as she released one hand from the ladder to hold her skirt down.

"You know what I find really impressive?" Trent observed, "She's now holding her entire body weight with one hand right now."

"You know what I find impressive?" Chris got behind Gwen and Trent. "Amy is so tight in more ways than one!" Amy's skirt blew up again, this time exposing her panties from the front. "See what I mean?" In response to Chris saying this, Gwen and Trent both elbowed the host behind them in the gut, pounding fists afterwords.

The brunette beauty's eyes started to water as Rebeccah got ahead of her regardless of her gown blowing up. Fransisco became fed up with the degradation Amy was put through and unplugged the plug that powered the air vent.

"It doesn't matter if you're speaking English or Spanish, _hijo de puta pervertido sádico. _**[3]** This just makes me sick!" Fransisco shouted at Chris.

After being momentarily distracted by the normally silent Latino, Amy noticed Rebeccah ahead of her. This caused her to use all of her remaining energy to pull ahead of the now fatigued Rebeccah and sound her buzzer.

**Winner: Amy**

**

* * *

**The satisfaction of winning could not stop Amy from crying and falling off her ladder. Fortunately, Fransisco caught her before she hit the ground. After getting on her feet, the brunette embraced and muzzled her head into Fransisco.

"It was horrible..." Amy whimpered between sobs, "It was so humiliating!" Fransisco wrapped her arms around the shy girl, trying to constrain his anger against Chris. Amy also offered a hug to Rebeccah in good sportsmanship. The Amish girl then grabbed her torch and presented it to Chris.

"Into the fire and out of the dust," the host chanted, "Rebeccah, your spirit is dead to us." He snuffed her torch with the sound of a gong.

"Since I'm going," Rebeccah shrugged, "guess I should now use the Cruelfessional."

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Rebeccah's First Time)**

**Rebeccah - **I have no regrets about how I played the game. I made a lot of new friends and learned things I was never taught on the homestead. (she smiles)

* * *

Chris attempted to sneak away with the videos of Amy's panty shots, but was stopped by Fransisco. The silent Hispanic snatched the videos away from the host and threw them in the water from the dock, chuckling to himself as they were devoured by the sharks. Chris was stunned at his ruined footage as Fransisco joined everyone else in saying goodbye to Rebeccah.

"Sorry about your loss." Amy said with a sad smile.

"Like I said," Rebeccah giggled, "I'm proud to be able to play this game!" The short blonde haired woman boarded the Boat of Losers with a proud smile on her face. As the boat left the dock, she was greeted with some old faces.

"Harsh," Zoey said, "must suck to be eliminated so early."

"Not for us it isn't!" Brad chimed in.

"We can have our own time now." Chad purred, "Isn't that right honey?"

"EW!" Zed groaned at the sight of the gay couple making out, not noticing the toilet paper on his shoe.

"Hello there," his serious partner greeted, "I'm Jed and that's Zed, and welcome to Total Drama Interviews!"

The four eliminated contestants gasped in horror.

* * *

**(Audition Tape #4 - Rebeccah)**

At midnight, the crew noticed a tattered boat. At the cue of a siren, three boats set off and rammed the ship until it sank**. **Out from the rubble emerged a blonde woman with simple Amish garb.

"We got her now," an unseen crew member said, "let's take her in."

"Who are you guys?" the blonde asked as two buff looking henchman took her by the arms.

"We're the crew for Total Drama Action," the crew member replied, "and we needed a spare contestant, so we chose you."

"I refuse to partake in such an activity!" the girl wailed, struggling and thrashing to get free.

"Too bad!" the crew member shouted as he took out a camera, "What's your name?"

The Amish girl remained silent.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"My name is Rebeccah," the girl, now named Rebeccah, stammered, "and I come from an Amish community in Southern California."

"What do you do in your free time?" the crew member asked in a calmer tone.

"I mostly work all day," Rebeccah responded, only slightly calmer, "but on Sundays, I like to read the Bible and partake in Church sermons."

"Alright then, that's all." the crew member said, putting the camera away, "Take her in!"

"I never agreed to anything like this!" Rebeccah shrieked, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Her screams for help fell on deaf ears to the crew and anyone else on the island.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **All of these references are linked to an anime I occasionally watch. Try to guess what it is!

**[2] -** I feel like I need to clarify this. While we associate erections with arousal in North America, nosebleeds are used in Japan, particularly in manga and anime.

**[3]** - This is Spanish for "You sadistic, perverted bastard." Which is extremely true in Chris's case.

* * *

**Camper Tally**

**Rookie Racoons - **Amy, Ashley, Dana, Derek, Emo, Fransisco, Jazz

**Veteran Vipers**** - **Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Trent

**Eliminated**** - **Brad, Zoey, Chad, Rebeccah

* * *

I apologize to all Rebeccah fans, but since she had nothing going for her besides being Amish, I had to drop her like a rock.

I will give out sneak peeks of the next episode at the end of the interview chapter. Don't forget to submit questions for Rebeccah and everyone else who was eliminated!

Read and review!


	29. Total Drama Interviews 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama anything, except for this story.

**Note: **Here it is, the first interview chapter! I just got finished with Driver's Ed and updates will be faster now. Also, as of yesterday, I am officially 16! :)

**Rating Note: **Nothing of mature content or plot relevance here.

From where the last chapter left off...

...

...

* * *

**Total Drama Interviews I**

The four eliminated contestants stared blankly in shock at the cameramen duo.

"What?!" Zed finally broke the silence, "I thought you reality show contestants would get used to seeing cameramen by now!"

"We have." Zoey groaned, "In fact, I'd like to forget some of them."

"Anyways," Jed explained to the four, "we recently received an envelope full of questions from one of our biggest fans. Brad, Chad, let's start with you two."

"Sure thing hon." Brad purred, only to be snapped back to attention by his boyfriend.

"The two questions are for Brad." the blonde cameraman (Jed) started, "First off, do you think you couldv'e lasted longer without Chad?"

"Not at all, Jed." Brad sighed, "Chad has a much stronger spirit than I do, so he lasted without me before he was eliminated."

"Next question." Jed continued, "How did it feel being the first one voted off?"

"Being voted off first was pretty bad," the Caucaisan gay guy admitted, "but being separated from my Scmoopy Poo was terrible!" He embraced Chad with Zed making gagging noises in the backround.

"Next is Chad." the serious blonde turned to the African Canadian gay guy, "Do you think Brad not being there affected the vote?"

"No for one particular reason," he said, "those cowards just ganged up on us and wanted us out. They didn't care if it was me or Brad leaving first, they just wanted us out of there!"

"Alright then," Jed went ahead to the next question, "What was harder, the challenge you were eliminated in, or being without Derek?" He raised an eyebrow at the oddly worded question.

"The challenge I was eliminated in." Chad plainly stated without thought.

"I'm pretty sure they meant Brad." Jed shrugged.

"Now I'm going to be interview the lovely ladies." Zed purred, only to be pounded on the head by an irked Zoey.

"Call me lovely again, and you'll end up looking a lot less lovely." the druggie threatened.

"I was just wanted to know if you could answer some questions from our viewer?" the prankster asked while taking off his cap to rub his head.

"Shoot."

"Do you think you were voted off fairly?" he asked.

"Probably not," Zoey shrugged, "but that's just life."

"Do you think your dad is proud of you?" Zed asked.

The redhead scoffed in disgust. "Bastard probably doesn't even know I left yet. I'm pretty sure he's just getting wasted back home."

"Will you ever stop doing drugs?" Jed asked.

Zoey pondered this question for a few seconds, then replied. "I'll just tell you this: I'm working on it."

"Did you have a crush on anyone on the show?" Jed asked.

"And how is your relationship with Emo?" Zed asked immediately after Jed's question, grinning from ear to ear.

The redhead druggie's eyes widened nervously as her face presented a light blush. She returned to her usual scowl afterwords. "Do you think I cared about anyone on the show?" she snapped at them, "Let alone have a crush on them?"

The two of them backed away nervously before turning to Rebeccah. "How did the changes in technology affect your stay?" Jed asked.

"Besides being kidnapped on a motorboat, not at all." Rebeccah admitted, "For the most part, New Zealand is a very beautiful and pure land. Anyone would love that place with or without technology."

"Did you have a crush on any boys on this island?" Zed asked flirtatiously.

"No." Rebeccah answered, not noticing Zed's flirting, "I'm married."

"You are?" a crestfallen Zed asked.

"But you're only eighteen." Jed pointed out.

"I know," the Amish girl shrugged, "some girls from where I live get married as young as age 16."

"Your husband seems very interesting." the serious cameraman attempted to start conversation, "What's he like?"

"We're taking part in our Rumspringa, or leaving our homestead, right now." Rebeccah explained, "We had our six month anniversary the night before I came here. It was an absolutely lovely picnic!"

"On to our next question." Jed continued, "How did you like Chris?"

"I'm not very fond of him," the Amish blonde admitted, "but I never hate anybody. It's against God's will to hate."

"This last question is for everybody." Zed started.

"Did you learn anything from this experience?" Jed asked.

"No amount of money could ever be more important than love!" Brad swooned.

"What he said." Chad said before making out with Brad.

"There is a world outside your Amish community." Rebeccah said.

"Interviews suck." Zoey growled.

"There you have it folks," Zed declared, "straight from the mouths of our eliminated contestants!"

"See you next time on Total Drama Home Journal or another Total Drama Interviews, whichever comes first!" Jed signed off.

* * *

**Closing**

I know this was a short chapter, but I have a couple of sneak peeks to increase the word count.

1. The next challenge will be called Blind Man's Bridge.

2. Izzy will have a bigger role in the next episode than in this one.

3. Heather and Lindsay's rivalry will be explored.

4. So will Amy and Ashley's rivalry.

5. One contestant will get an injury that could possibly eliminate him from the game!

I can't say anything else or I'll spoil something really big! In the meantime, please read and review!


	30. Episode 6 Part 1: Filler and Fan Service

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama, which sucks. I mean stinks! Stupid Cartoon Network censorship!

**Note: **I have been getting really into this story lately! I apologize to those reading Memoirs of the Abused, but it's on hiatus until further notice. This is because one of the added characters is Courtney, which I have a very hard time conveying as a protagonist. Don't worry, I'm trying my best! Also I added Rebeccah's audition tape to the chapter she was eliminated in and I added one more spoiler to any latecomers.

**Rating Note: **K+ for some weird reason.

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 6 Part 1 - This Chapter's Title Is So Long That It Took Two Lines To Write It. I Mean Seriously, Does It Take That Long To Write Damn Name For This Chapter?! Ugh, I Don't Even Know Why I'm Rambling Anymore. On To The Story!**

"Last time on Total Drama Action," Chris greeted the viewing audience, "I had a lot of fun with Amy!" He paused for two seconds. "Uh yeah, that's all that happened." the host shrugged before continuing, "Will the Rookie Raccoons finally win a challenge? Will there be some girl on girl action? And will at least something happen?! Find out right now on Total, Drama, Action!"

**(cut to theme song, and we're good to go)

* * *

**

**Veteran Camp**

DJ and Harold woke up in their bunk bed before everyone else. After being blinded by the glare of the sun momentarily, Harold put on his glasses and jumped off his top bunk**.**

"So," DJ asked the redhead nerd, "are things going okay with Leshawna?"

"Definitely!" Harold responded, "She can't resist the chick magnet that is Dirty Harold!"

The kindhearted linebacker could not help but chuckle at his friend's boasting. "Not to mention that Heather is also all over us."

"Boobies..." Harold recalled at when he caught a glimpse of Heather's breasts last season. DJ waved his hand in front of the preoccupied nerd's face, making him snap out of his trance.

"There's just one more thing I don't get." Harold wondered, "Why do we have dot eyes?"

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - For People With Dot Eyes)**

**DJ - **A lot of people have been pressuring me lately such as Duncan, Heather, and Leshawna. I don't really know how much more of this I can take, but at least I have one good friend on my team.

**Harold - **DJ and I are pretty tight, same with Leshawna. Duncan still hasn't stopped picking on me though. Idiot!

**Chris McLean - **(staring deadpan at the camera) Why **do** we have dot eyes?!

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

Jazz woke up an hour before the other two girls to do her early morning primping. After modeling her outfit of green shirt with a blue vest and matching skirt, she placed a green beret upon her head and strutted out of the cabin.

"Hard to believe that this cabin got so empty after three days." Amy said, rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy," Dana groaned, half asleep, "are the pancakes ready yet?"

"Pancakes do sound good right about now," the brunette beauty agreed, "but I doubt Chef will give them to us."

"I saw Jazz walk out a second ago," the tomboy recalled, "but where's Ashley?"

* * *

**Back To Veteran Camp**

Duncan and Owen were already behind the cabin when DJ and Ashley arrived.

"Hey guys!" the chubby blonde greeted the both of them, "How's it going?!"

"No time for greetings!" Duncan snapped the three of them to attention, "We have another challenge today, and if we lose, we're going to be on the chopping block."

"That can be solved easily," Ashley stated, "just win."

"That's the point." the delinquent clarified, "I have a feeling that the girls are trying to get me out."

"Well you were kinda mean to them." DJ sheepishly interrupted.

"No one asked for your opinion!" Duncan shouted, making DJ retract in fear, "Anyways, if we win, we'll just put Derek in the showdown as always, but if we lose, that's where Ashley comes in."

"What do you mean by that?" the movie star asked, raising an eyebrow. "You'll have to take out Harold by..." Duncan started whispering in Ashley's ear, the rest of the conversation coming as muffled sound to Owen and DJ. As Duncan continued whispering, Ashley started shaking more and more violently. Finally, the movie star reached a breaking point. "GROSS!!" she shrieked, "What if Harold infects me?!"

"We'll probably beat the crap out of him." Duncan shrugged, "Just do it, and we'll save you the next time your team loses." She nodded and headed back to her team's camp. Duncan and Owen also left, leaving only DJ alone.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he muttered, feeling remorse for his friend.

* * *

**As For The Rookies**

The three remaining rookie boys were locked in an intense poker staredown. Fransisco discarded two of the cards in his hand for two new ones. Derek did the same, but with three of his cards. Emo felt confident about his hand and stayed.

"I have a crap hand." Derek grumbled, laying his worthless five cards down.

"One pair." Fransisco layed down his cards, a pair of kings being among them.

"Two pair." Emo had two aces of clubs and spades, and a pair of eights with the same suits.

Derek gasped in horror. "You just drew Dead Man's Hand Emo!"

"And that would be..." the emo groaned, unfazed by Derek's terror.

"Wild Bill Hickok had that same hand on the day he was murdered." the skater continued to tremble, "Superstition has it that if you have that same hand, you'll die too!"

"I don't believe in superstition." Emo scoffed, reshuffling the deck.

"Well, it's your funeral." Derek shrugged, "By the way, sorry about snapping at you the other day."

"Whatever." Emo only half listened to the blonde's apology.

* * *

**Veterans...**

"Thanks for helping me get over my fear of golf clubs Geoff." Trent said, putting a hole in one on the mini golf course.

"No problem dude," the party boy replied, " you don't know what you've been missing!" He putted his pink ball through the windmill and into the hole. "Yes! Hole in one, baby!"

A high pitched scream from the girl's cabin alerted the both of them.

"My hair!" Lindsay sobbed, "It's ruined!!" When the other girls turned toward her, they saw that her hair had been died a mix of brown and auburn. Gwen, Leshawna, and Bridgette turned to Heather suspiciously.

"What?" she asked the three of them, "Her hair looks hideous either way."

"You did this?" Lindsay asked her former ally between sobs, "YOU BITCH!!" Gwen and Bridgette embraced the crying blonde tenderly.

"You two help Lindsay get cleaned up." Leshawna told her friends, "I'll take care of Heather myself." As Gwen and Bridgette escorted Lindsay out of the cabin, Leshawna pantomimed rolling up her sleeves.

"What do you think you're doing you little AAH!!!" Before Heather could finish asking her question, Leshawna tackled her.

* * *

"Like the view up there!" Duncan called out while taking glances up Heather's skirt. The queen bee was hanging on the shingle on the roof of the cabin by her tube top. When Owen also came to look up her skirt, it only made her madder.

"You jackasses let me down right now!" she shrieked while thrashing.

"Do you want to get down?" She heard a familiar voice behind her. It belonged to Lindsay, with her hair back to normal and holding a pair of scissors. "Let me help you then!" She grinned innocently as she cut down the middle of Heather's tube top, making her fall down topless. Duncan whistled in appreciation as Heather ran away while covering her breasts.

"Make sure to catch me guys!" Lindsay called out before jumping off the roof. She was caught in Owen's girth, hugging him appreciatively. "Thanks Owen!"

"No problem Lindsay," the chubby guy purred, "no problem..."

* * *

**Crew Base**

Chef wheeled out the Wheel of Challenges to Chris and Izzy, grumbling about how he hated his job. The crazy redhead spun the wheel, making it eventually land on Blind Man's Bridge.

"What do you think that is?" Chris asked his co hosts.

"It means the contestants are going to be blind!" Izzy explained, "Are you really that stupid?"

The host scowled as Chef and Izzy ran off snickering. "God I hate that bitch!" he thought, "Plus Izzy is really annoying too!" He kicked at a clod of dirt.

* * *

**Closing**

Thanks for all of those who continue to read my story. It really means a lot. This turned out to have a lot more filler than I imagined. Besides that, read, review, and check out Rebeccah's audition tape!**  
**


	31. Episode 6 Part 2: Blind Man's Bridge

**Disclaimer: **Read chapters 1-30 first!

**Note: **_**Please check out Rebeccah's Audition tape in Chapter 28. **_Just felt like I needed to make it more obvious and eye catching. If you do, please say how you liked it in your review. (hint hint!) Also, the pun behind Anna Crusis's name will be revealed in this chapter. This is the first update under my new Pen Name (it used to be Enigma Dragon Kid) so don't be too shocked.

**Rating Note: **Rating Pending until further notice.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Part 2 - Steppin' Over To The Blind Side**

* * *

**Control Room**

Josephine's high heels clicked as she stepped down the hallway while carrying two small packages. She heard sounds of smooching from around the corner and went to investigate. As it turned out, Chris and the blonde maid known as Anna Crusis were making out heatedly in the hallway. Rolling her eyes, he continued down the hallway and met Izzy at the cannon. The crazy girl died her hair turquoise and put it in a ponytail. She was wearing a long turquoise dress with a crescent shaped hole for her bosom and matching high heels.

"Hey Josephine!" she greeted, "Do you like my moon outfit?"

"Chris sure does have something going on with Anna." the maid muttered, "And yes I do."

"You don't think I'll let Chris get away with abusing the contestants do you?" Izzy said with an impish grin. Josephine just gave her a small smile in response as she placed the two packages in the cannon and fired them toward the two contestant camps.

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

"We should be getting the challenge note right about now." Amy said. On cue, a package rocketed through the air and boomed onto the ground, sending a wave of dust in all directions. Derek approached the package and coaxed it out of the sand. After brushing off the sand, he untied the string and tore off the wrapping paper. Inside were six blindfolds and a letter.

"The day is now, the time is ripe." he read aloud, "For your team to go blind. Choose one leader to guide his blindfolded teammates to the shore where your first arrived."

"That sucked!" Dana blurted out, "It didn't even rhyme!"

"It's called free verse Dana." Amy explained to her.

"And by free verse, you mean it sucked." the tomboy corrected her.

"Fair enough." Amy shrugged, "It was written by Chris anyway."

"Any protests with me leading?" Derek asked his team, his response being six shaking heads. "Okay then, put on your blindfolds everyone." They did so as Derek led his teammates to the shore.

* * *

**At The Shore**

Chris, Izzy, and Anna waited at the shore for the two teams to arrive. They saw the Derek guide the six blindfoled Rookie Raccoons to the place where the challenge would be held.

"Hey Chris." Derek asked the host, "Where are the Veterans?"

"It's this way Harold!!" they heard Duncan, the Veteran Viper guide, shout. "Can't you do anything right?!!"

"Gosh!" Harold retorted as they entered, "It's kinda hard navigating when you're blind!"

"Hey Chris?" Duncan asked the host, "Who's the hot blonde chick?"

"This is Anna Crusis," the host introduced her, "my girlfriend."

"Her name kinda sounds like 'anacrusis'." Derek pointed out, only to get rubbernecked stares in response. He sighed and continued, "You know, the pickup note at the beginning of a song... A musician's gotta know this stuff."

"Welcome Veteran Vipers!" Chris greeted, "This challenge is called Blind Man's Bridge. It's a basic footrace except that most of you will be blind. Also, at the halfway mark of the race, you will find a river and an uncompleted bridge. The guide will have to instruct his blind teammates to build the bridge. After you finish the bridge, you must cross it and continue running to the finish line. Any physical contact between the guide and a blind person will result in a disqualification."

"However..." Izzy started, grinning evilly at Chris, "Since the Rookies arrived first, the guide can use a rope tied around the blind people's waists to help guide his team better." As the crazy girl tied the rope around the blinded rookie team's waists, Derek approached his brother, Duncan.

"Funny how we were chosen to guide our teams, bro." the skater told his delinquent brother, "May the best guide win."

"Which will be me." Duncan snarled before walking away.

"Okay then!" Izzy announced, "On your marks, get set... GO!" The two teams bolted from the finish line and into the jungle.

"How come you're getting involved in the contest?!" Chris asked furiously.

"If you can rig your favorite team, so can I!" the turquoisehead answered.

* * *

**Further Ahead**

"Huge log dead ahead, guys!" Derek guided his team, "JUMP NOW!" The six other rookies did, advancing ahead of the veterans.

"Dang it!" Duncan shouted, "They got ahead!"

"Well maybe if you... tried to be... a better leader...," Leshawna panted, already out of breath and on fours, "we would... follow you better."

"Screw that!" the delinquent scoffed, "You're just the one dragging our team down!" He kicked her in the stomach, making her double over in pain.

* * *

**Back At The Starting Line**

"Duncan kicked Leshawna in the stomach!" Izzy shouted, viewing the race from a monitor, "That counts as physical contact!"

"I didn't see it." Chris shrugged, "They're still in the running."

The crazy girl shook her head in disgust.

* * *

**At The Rookie Bridge**

"This is going great guys!" Derek cheered, "Only one more plank to go!." Amy placed the last plank into the bridge, making it complete.

* * *

**Chris and Izzy**

"YAY!" the crazy girl cheered, "The Rookie Raccoons are in the lead!"

"Not if I can help it!" the host growled as he pressed a blue button.

* * *

**Back To The Rookies**

As the Rookies crossed the bridge, a claw hand came out of the pillar and grabbed on to Amy's butt.

"Whoever is touching my butt, knock it off!" the brunette shouted.

"It's not me!" Derek told her, "A random claw in the bridge is doing it!"

"What?!" Amy desperately tried to remove the claw but it kept groping her. She eventually got free, but the claw ripped her skirt off, exposing her light blue underwear.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Fan Service Abound)**

**Amy -** Throughout my time on the show, I've had one question:... WHY ME?!!!

* * *

Derek blushed at the sight of the shy girl's panties, snapping out of it after she covered herself up.

"Don't just stand there!" Amy shouted, "Give me my skirt for crying out loud!"

"Oh right!" Derek stuttered as he stumbled to retrieve Amy's jean skirt. After throwing it to her, she frantically slipped it on, zipped the zipper, and rebuckled her belt.

After the Rookie Raccoons ran out of sight, the Veteran Vipers finally arrived at the bridge.

"They're probably far ahead of us now!" Duncan commanded his team, "Build this bridge quick people!!"

"You might have to guide us since we're blind!" Bridgette argued back.

"Alright then." the delinquent shrugged before pushing Harold into the river, "Bridgette, go and save him."

* * *

**Back At The Starting Line**

"Oh come on!" Izzy groaned after witnessing Duncan's mistreatment of Harold, "You had to see that!"

"What was that?" Chris asked, stopping his make out session with Anna, "I didn't catch that."

"At least the rookies are way ahead." the crazy girl mumbled, this time catching Chris's attention.

"Are you kidding me?!" he yelled in shock as he saw the Rookie team approach the finish line, "Not if I can help it..." He pushed another button, making a log appear from under the ground.

"The finish line's straight ahead!" Derek cheered, "Only twenty more yards to go... AHH!" He tripped on the log trap, sounds of his ankle breaking being heard by his team."

"Derek!" Amy gasped, "Are you okay?!!"

The skater hissed in pain. "I might have sprained my ankle." he sighed.

"Get on to my shoulder." the brunette beauty told Derek.

"If you touch me, we're disqualified." he reminded her, "Besides, the finish line is close by. I'll just hop the rest of the way." He took his team's leash by the hand and started to hobble the rest of the way.

* * *

**As For The Veterans**

"Tell me you just didn't push my man candy into the river!" Leshawna shouted to Duncan.

"Fine, I didn't push your man candy into the river." he simply stated.

"Yes you did!" Bridgette shouted before submerging back into the river to try to feel Harold's presence.

"You're lucky you're our guide for this challenge..." Leshawna muttered, crossing her arms.

Bridgette swam back up to the surface with Harold in her arms. After giving the redhead nerd CPR, they continued the race.

* * *

**(Play Survivor Victory Theme Here)**

"Just ten feet more guys!" Derek cheered to his team as they approached the finish line. "Keep going!" Izzy and Anna cheered as Chris looked on in utter shock. Once Derek crossed the finish line, his team cheered wildly as Fransisco lifted him on his shoulders.

**Winner: Rookie Raccoons**

**

* * *

**

Duncan screamed in frustration as his team crossed the finish line, their winning streak now broken. The Rookie Raccoons still clapped for them for finishing.

"The Rookies did win the challenge," Chris announced to the competitors, "but they did violate the no-touchy rule."

"What are you talking about?!" Derek asked in frustration, "I didn't touch anybody!"

"The footage would argue otherwise." the host said with a grin as the monitor played the clip of Derek handing Amy her skirt.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE **(CENSORED!) **KIDDING ME!!!!!!!" Izzy shrieked, stomping her foot in anger, "Duncan made obvious physical contact to his team twice, but you disqualify the Rookie Raccoons for Derek touching Amy's **(LONG BLEEP) **skirt!!!"

"Pardon moi, Monseiur McLean?" Anna asked, "Derek did not touch Amy's body, he played fairly."

"Oh fine!" Chris finally groaned, "The Rookie Raccoons win the challenge!"

The rookies cheered loudly once again, while the veterans sighed.

"Your reward will be an All-American barbeque!" The host's remark was met by silence.

"Chris," Josephine reminded her, appearing out of nowhere once again, "we're Canadian."

"There will be Canadian Bacon." Chris assured her.

As the teams headed back to their camps, Izzy grinned wickedly. "You know what it's time for..."

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Free From McLean's Opression)**

**Jed and Zed - Zed - **(giving the hang loose sign) We're back!

**Jed -** (also grinning) And we'll see you on the next Total Drama Home Journal!

* * *

**Closing**

Next time: Strategy. Lots and lots of strategy.

Sorry for taking so long again. Hopefully updates will be faster. (Hopefully...)

I forgot to explain this in the chapter where they first arrive, but Trent's outfit this season is a gray collared shirt and jeans.

Eva's Total Drama Home Journal coming soon! Read and review!


	32. Episode 6 Part 3: Requiem For A Duncan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Except the strategy, I do own the strategy.

**Note: **Well, here it is, the strategy chapter. I wanted to get some of these ideas into the last chapter, but I wanted to get it out sooner. For those of you reading Memoirs of the Abused, still not inspired enough. A combination of Linkin Park, Martina McBride, Dateline, and of course, Total Drama Island Fanfiction gives me the thought process to write it, but I have been depraved of some of those elements lately.

**Rating Note: **Nothing bad here except for strategy.

Here we go…

* * *

**Chapter 6 Part 3 - Dedicated To Hatch, Hantz, and Omarosa**

Though the rookies won their first challenge ever, the walk back to camp was still silent. Derek was lagging behind while leaning on Amy and Fransisco's shoulders.

"You did an awesome job with this challenge, Derek!" Amy congratulated him.

"Yeah," Fransisco shrugged, "You did okay."

"Amy?" Derek asked, "Can you do me a small favor?"

"I'm listening." she said.

"Can you somehow convince the girls to give Duncan immunity at the deliberation tomorrow?" the skater continued.

"Okay," the shy girl responed uneasily, "but he's really mean and a strong competitor. This could be the only chance to get him out."

"I want Duncan to stay longer to give him a chance to redeem his mistakes." Derek explained to her, "Please, I would really appreciate it."

"Fine," Amy sighed, "but you do realize I can't do this again once I save him now, right?"

"Right."

* * *

**A Few Moments Later**

"You also can't skateboard for a while." Amy continued as she wrapped gauze around Derek's ankle, "Plus, you'll have to walk with crutches."

"At least nothing's broken." Derek sighed as he continued staring at his injured foot.

"All better," Amy said as she finished bandaging the injury. She gave him an impish grin that communicated a thousand words. "Would you like me to kiss it?"

"I see you still haven't forgotten my crush on you." the blonde grommet laughed, "And yes I would." After giving a peck to his toe, she gave him that sexy grin she was known for.

Dana came in as she walked out, sitting by Derek's bedside. "I heard that you want the girls to save Duncan." she said, concerned, "I'm okay with it, but I want to know why?"

"It's a long story." Derek explained to her, "It was around Christmas time last year. See, Duncan got arrested for stealing a candy bar, or something like that. I can't remember. Anyways, he got sentenced to one month in prison. This really hit my parents and I hard because even though he always committed crimes, Duncan was always home for the holidays. One January evening, he was released from prison and came back home a changed person. When I went to say hi to him, he punched me straight in the eye."

"Oh no!" Dana gasped.

"Oh yes." he nodded, "I don't know who or what changed him. All I know is that prison made him lose all sense of remorse."

"I had no idea that it he meant so much to you." the tomboy whispered.

"Now you do." Derek said, "Thanks for listening." They gave each other a friendly embrace, a tear coming down Dana's eye.

* * *

**Later That Evening**

The three boys in the cabin were ready to go to sleep when Izzy barged into their cabin. She was wearing a white crop top with much cleavage exposed, part of her black bra visible. Along with an extremely short plaid skirt, lace circling the hem.

"If you came to the bachelor party," Derek reminded her, "you came to the wrong cabin."

"I didn't come for that silly!" Izzy laughed, "I just wanted to suggest someone you should put in the next showdown."

"And that would be..." Derek asked her.

"The thing is Chris and I have a little side bet." the redhead explained, "If Owen makes it to the final two again, I have to pay Chris a hundred bucks. But if he doesn't make it to the final two, Chris pays me a hundred bucks.

"So you want us to vote out Owen?" Derek predicted.

"Correctemundo Compadre!" Izzy shouted.

"Si." Fransisco added.

Amy heard Derek and Izzy laughing from outside the cabin. She sighed with a smile as she continued her stroll around camp.

"I see you like Fransisco." a voice from behind her said, "I don't like it!"

"You really are persistent aren't you?" Amy asked as she placed her hands on her hips, not looking to see who was behind her.

"Yes I am Amy," Ashley replied as she emerged from the darkness, "and I wanted to..."

"You just want to make fun of me, don't you?" the brunette beauty groaned.

"I actually came to warn you." the movie star told her, "You're not Fransisco's type, and if you continue to chase after him, you'll be unimaginably heartbroken."

"Why can't you just ask him yourself?" Amy argued, now turning around, "Can't you look at it from his point of view?"

"There's no need." Ashley said as she examined her nails, not making eye contact with Amy, "Fransisco has already fallen head over heels for me. I've already won."

"This isn't a game here!" the shy brunette cried, close to tears, "What's the prize, Fransisco?"

"Indeed." the blonde movie star stated, dominating over Amy, "I will leave you with just this: He will never love you, ever..." She turned on her heel and walked away, not watching Amy collapse and start sobbing.

* * *

**Veteran Camp**

Duncan, DJ, and Owen were once again sequestered outside of their cabin in the middle of the night. Ashley strutted in and kneeled down in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late boys," the movie star said, "just had to deal with someone."

"Let's review our plan." Duncan said, "Ashley, you'll have to kiss Harold in order for Leshawna to break up with him. Then we'll throw him in the showdown, and everything else will work out naturally."

"Harold's a pretty nice dude." DJ spoke up.

"I also know a nice dude that's going to get his ass kicked if he doesn't shut up!" Duncan yelled at him.

"Everything will work out perfectly." Ashley assured them as she walked away, "And one more thing, Derek convinced me and the girls to give you immunity." She gave him her chesire cat grin as she left the camp.

* * *

**Deliberation Bonfire**

"Welcome one and all to the first Veteran Vipers deliberation." Chris announced dramatically, "Rookie girls, you have to decide which veteran boy you want to save."

"We've already decided beforehand." Dana announced, "For Derek's wishes, we will save Duncan."

The delinquent just grinned malevolently as he accepted the immunity necklace. Gwen and Leshawna tried with every ounce of their might to restrain their anger, only to be held back by Bridgette.

"Don't worry guys," she said, "we'll get him next time."

"Veteran girls," Chris said, "choose your candidate for the showdown."

"We all wish to get Duncan out but he got saved." Gwen said with the girls in a huddle, "We're not going to throw Trent or Geoff in since they're our boyfriends."

"That narrows it down to DJ, Owen, and Harold." Bridgette said, "DJ's strength still could be of use to us..."

"I like Omar since he's cuddly," Lindsay chirped, "so let's save him too!"

"Leshawna," Bridgette asked her, "do you mind if we throw Harold in?"

"Go ahead." the plus sized sister shrugged, "I'm confident he'll win."

"We nominate Harold." Bridgette said, not noticing Duncan's evil grin.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Did You Notice It's The First One This Chapter?)**

**Duncan - **Yes! (pumps his fist in the air) They fell for it hook, line, and sinker! I've got this game locked up!

* * *

"As for the rookie boys?" Chris asked them.

"Upon request by Izzy," Derek announced, "we send in Owen." He gave a hang loose to the crazy redhead, a signal of which she returned.

"Fine!" Chris shouted, "Have it your way!" He stormed out of the Deliberation Bonfire, leaving only Izzy with the campers.

"Well that was interesting!" Izzy shrugged, "Anyways, it will be Owen vs Harold tomorrow night! You all have the rest of the day to yourselves!"

Both teams left the bonfire, the Rookie Raccoons still cheering.

* * *

**Meanwhile In the Control Room**

"You think you can sabotage my chances to win the bet," Chris growled as he scanned the list of available showdowns, "I'll show you!" He picked one out then crossed his legs and smiled smugly.

* * *

**Closing**

I know this chapter came out quickly, just wanted to make up for the last one being so long.

This is what you can expect of me when I'm inspired. For those of you reviewing, keep it up! For those of you who don't review, please do! Enigma Dragon Warrior signing off.


	33. Episode 6 Part 4: Souls In The Fire

******Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything that came from Total Drama Island originally.

******Note: **The showdown will be in the middle of the chapter this time rather than near the end like it usually is.

******Rating Note: **Still not sure how to rate this chapter…

* * *

******Chapter 6 Part 4 - The Drama Before The Disaster**

* * *

******Veteran Camp**

"There he is." Duncan directed Ashley, "Wait until you hear Leshawna, then go over and kiss him on the lips."

"You still have the disinfectant right?" the movie star asked the delinquent.

"Sure." he said, "I hear Leshawna coming, now's your chance." He hid behind the cabin and pushed Ashley towards Harold, making her bump into the nerd.

"What's the big idea?" Harold shouted, blinking in surprise when he found out who it was, "Ashley? What are you doing here? Isn't against the rules for you to be here?"

"Yeah," Ashley shrugged, "but I came here to wish you good luck with your showdown tonight."

"Are you the one who smeared my exfoliating cream all over my bed?" Heather shouted while entering the camp.

"What if I did?" Leshawna shouted back, "You were the one who put pineapple juice in my shampoo!"

"You ever hear of accidents?" the queen bee asked sarcastically.

"If you try something like that again, I'll grab my shampoo bottle and shove it up your..." She stopped midsentence and gazed in horror of the sight in front of her. Ashley and Harold locked lips and sank into each other's arms. After the blonde movie star strutted off flirtatiously, Leshawna and Heather stormed towards the nerd.

"Don't tell me you were all lovey dovey with her!" Leshawna shouted to Harold in harmony with Heather's barrage of insults, "We are through, because I'm not that kind of woman!"

"Hello campers!" Chris's annoyingly cheerful voice boomed through the loudspeakers. "Report to the Vilecano at once. We're having the showdown early today." Heather and Leshawna walked off along with everyone else, leaving Harold to trail behind.

* * *

******Vilecano**

The eleven veterans gathered inside the volcano followed by the seven rookies. Derek was assisted to the bleachers by Fransisco and Emo as Chris, Chef, and Izzy emerged from their platforms.

"Welcome campers, to the first veteran male showdown!" Chris greeted with a cocky grin, "Harold, Owen, come down with your torches and approach the flame." They did so as Chris gestured to Izzy to bring down the screen. After the screen flashed a few times, it landed on Chris's designated challenge.

"It's going to be an old fashioned pie eating contest!" the host announced joyfully.

"But Owen does this as his hobby!" Izzy cried out, "Harold doesn't stand a chance!"

"Like you said Izzy," Chris pointed out, "I have the right to manipulate the results." His smug grin made Izzy pout with a surly expression on her face.

"This is it!" Owen beamed with confidence, "Payback for the dodgeball showdown!" The chubby oaf's comment made Harold shrink in fear before the monstrous task placed before him, a tray piled with pies.

"Start eating!" With Chris's sudden signal, Owen chowed down all the pies and gave a colossal burp.

******Winner: Owen**

******

* * *

**

"Crap." Harold muttered before sighing, "Guess you can't win them all.

"No you can't Harold," Chris cheerfully declared, "we're not going to extinguish your torch though since I can't find my snuffer.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - According To The Total Drama Wiki, We Don't Exist.)**

**Izzy - **(holding up Chris's snuffer smugly) Don't you just love stealing stuff from Chris?

* * *

"Well, it was fun everyone." Harold said to everyone before boarding the Boat of Losers, "Leshawna and DJ, good luck! Duncan, I hope you're gone next."

DJ watched as the boat with his friend in it faded away in the distance. He bowed his head in sorrow as he approached Duncan. "Did we have to make Ashley kiss Harold after he got voted in?" he asked his ally, "That was a bit overkill, don't you think?"

"Just wanted to make the punk suffer." Duncan admitted evilly. Leshawna turned on the delinquent with a whirring glare after he said that.

"Are you telling me that you set Harold up just to have me break up with him?" she shrieked, "Come here you asshole!" She chased him back to camp with most of the others laughing. Derek just sighed as he limped back to camp with his team.

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

The seven rookies sat around the campfire while chowing down on their barbeque.

"These ribs are fantastic!" Derek said, "Never imagined that the show would give us such great rewards."

"Nothing like a barbeque after twelve days of suffering, right?" Dana said as she applied steak sauce on her steak, "Makes me miss home," She consumed her steak in one gulp and burped loudly, making Derek applaud.

"That is so gross!" Jazz complained while eating a roll, "Why won't you act like a lady?"

"Because I'm a tomboy." Dana explained, "That's why they chose me for this show."

A flash of lightning appeared in the sky followed by a clap of thunder, giving Ashley an excuse to hug Fransisco in fear.

"It's so scary!" she cooed, "Hold me!" The latino's frown was a mixture of annoyance and anger as he tried to shrug Ashley off, but she still held on tightly.

"I think he wants you to get off." Amy said.

"What would you know?" Ashley scoffed, "You're just an ugly bitch who no one cares about."

"You know what?" Amy cried, "I am so tired of you trying to bring me down to build yourself up! I'm taking a shower!" she stormed off to the shower cabin, Fransisco also leaving the campfire.

* * *

**Meanwhile In The Control Room...**

"The cameras I installed in the girls' showers are working perfectly..." Chris purred as he watched Amy remove her clothing. His drool dribbled on the floor as the shy brunette proceeded to remove her bra. When it came off, her breasts were covered with the Cartoon Network symbol.

"What the hell?" he cried out indignantly, "I specifically programmed this thing to not censor out women's boobs!"

"Izzy reprogrammed it to block out that kind of stuff." Josephine explained with a grin, "You can take the censor out, but you'll have to ask Izzy for the code first."

"Fine," the host groaned before turning to the crazy turquoisehead, "Izzy, may I please have the code?"

"No." she stated. The maid and the crazy girl turned to each other, then after a few seconds, burst out laughing as they walked away.

* * *

**Now For The Veterans**

The five girls watched as their cabin burned after being struck by the lightning. Luckily for them, they got their things out before the cabin collapsed completely.

"So it's really gone..." Gwen said to Bridgette.

"Yeah," Bridgette agreed morosely, "I'm just glad no one got hurt." The surfer girl approached the boys' cabin and knocked on the door. It was answered by Owen, who sweeped all of the girls into a giant bear hug.

"Hey girls!" he cried out in joy, "You came over for a sleepover?"

"Please let us down Omar!" Lindsay whimpered, "I'm getting squished!" He set the five down, chuckling apologetically.

"Since our cabin burned down, we were wondering if we could stay with you until we built a new one." Bridgette explained.

"Of course! It'll be like a giant sleepover!" Geoff cheered, "Since there are ten people and six beds, some of us will have to share a bed..." He turned to Bridgette, who gave an approving nod. Gwen also agreed to share a bed with Trent. Heather and Leshawna both wanted a bed with DJ, leaving Lindsay with Harold's empty bed.

"Good night everyone!" the dumb blonde whispered before turning off the light.

* * *

**Camper Tally**

**Rookie Raccoons - **Amy, Ashley, Dana, Derek, Emo, Fransisco, Jazz

**Veteran Vipers - **Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Trent

**Eliminated - **Brad, Zoey, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold

* * *

I apologize so much to all the people who love him, but Harold is someone I do not like writing for. I thought it would be best if I just cut him off.

Eva's Total Drama Home Journal is next, but I'm going to update on Memoirs of the Abused before I get to that.

As for the next episode:

1. More fan service!

2. An alliance breaks down after a secret is revealed.

3. An old rivalry will come to an end at the next showdown.

4. Derek will showcase his musical talents.

5. I'll give you a hint at the next challenge: You won't be in the driver's seat, but you will decide who is. :)

Read and review!


	34. Total Drama Home Journal 2: Eva

****

****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the actual Total Drama Action or the character Eva. Those are the property of Fresh TV, Elliot Animation, Cake Enterprises, etc.

**Note: **I know that Realityshowfan has been waiting for Eva's Total Drama Home Journal for a long time so this chapter is dedicated to him. Also, the next chapter might take a long time because I want to wrap up Memoirs of the Abused and start on my other story, Summer Blondes (tentative title), during that time. The character will be Eva for this chapter only, so for any new readers, go back and read the rest of the story before returning here.

**Rating Note:** Nothing bad here.

****

**

* * *

**

**Total Drama Home Journal Part 2 - Eva's Entry**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Home Journal." Chris greeted in a monotone voice, "Once again, Jebediah and Zechariah are invading the lives of the non returning contestants. This time around, they will be interviewing Eva…"

"HA!" he continued in his normal voice, "Sucks to be them!"

* * *

The two cameramen paced along the city streets, Zed moaning as he trudged on.

"Are we there yet?" he groaned.

"Patience is a virtue, Zed." Jed reminded him, "Develop it."

"Why must you be so prim and proper all the time?" the prankster asked him, "You have to let loose sometimes!"

"Let's save the analytical questions until after the interview." Jed told him as they entered the fitness club.

"Welcome to the Bloody Knuckles Weight Room." a tough looking black man greeted them, "How may I help you?"

"We were just looking for Eva sir..." Jed stammered.

"Yes?" the weight lifting ravenhair's presence made Jed and Zed jump in shock.

"Eva's a regular customer here." the tough man explained, "She holds all of the female weightlifting records."

"And I'm working towards the men's records." Eva explained.

"HA!" Zed laughed, "But you're a girl!"

Eva's snarl grew into a roar as she tackled the prankster.

"We're experiencing some technical difficulties..." Jed said quickly before making some static sounds.

* * *

**********We Are Experiencing Some Technical Difficulties. We'll Be Back On The Air In A Second, So Stay Tuned! (A Message From Chris McLean.)**

* * *

"Sorry about that folks." Jed apologized, not noticing Zed wrapped around a treadmill, "Anyways... Eva, my name's Jed and the guy you beat up is Zed."

"Hi." Eva grumbled.

"We were sent by Chris McLean to take a look into your life." Jed explained further.

"I've still been trying to get that stupid show out of my head!" Eva growled before sighing, "If you're going to follow me around, you might as well help me carry my things." She tossed her bag full of dumbells at Jed, making him double over.

* * *

"...and that's the story of how I saved twelve people trapped in a cave by moving a boulder." Eva finished explaining to Jed.

"Quite a noble deed Eva." Jed responded, quite impressed.

A short while later, they arrived at Eva's apartment. The muscular girl searched through her closet until she found a punching bag as big as her. She used a hook attached to the celing to keep the punching bag up. Eva suddenly let out a loud roar as she started wailing on it with her huge fists and feet.

"It's a birthday gift from my anger management counselor." she admitted, "I use it to get my anger out."

"Jed and I think it's your PMS." Zed admitted, not noticing Jed flailing his arms and shushing him. Eva grabbed the both of them by their necks and tossed them out of her apartment, her face lava red from Zed's comment.

"AND STAY OUT!" was the last thing she roared before slamming the door on them.

"Nice going Zed..." Jed muttered as he rubbed his head in agony.

"Hey," the prankster said in his defense, "it's not my fault she's such a raging bitch."

"Sorry we couldn't get a better interview." the serious cameraman said, "Jed and Zed out."

* * *

**Closing**

I'm sorry this chapter was very short. The thing is that like Harold, I do not like writing for Eva. I apologize to all disappointed Eva fans.

Secondly, the start of the next episode might take a while because I want to wrap up Memoirs of the Abused and get started on my Two People With Blonde Hair sequel, Summer Blondes.

Lastly, I'll give you the first clue to who the top secret 23rd character is. (really long drum roll) It will be one of the eleven Total Drama Island characters who did not return to this competition story. That should narrow down the choices a little, don't you think? Anyways, please read and review!

* * *

**Post Closing Scene**

"If you would have been just a little nicer, maybe we would have actually gotten some more info out of her!" Jed reprimanded his prankster partner.

"She should be the one being nicer to us!" Zed argued back. He crossed his arms as if he had won their arguement. Then, a bird pooped on his head.

"GET BACK HERE!" he shrieked at the bird as he started chasing it. Jed's giggle turned into a full out laugh as Zed slid into an open sewer.


	35. Episode 7 Part 1: Chef's Wacky Races

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island, Action, or the World Tour formerly known as the Musical.

**Note: **I just finished Memoirs of the Abused and started Summer Blondes just to let you know. This chapter will probably be the second most sexual, lewd, and perverted one in the story. The first will come a couple episodes later. This will be a three part chapter, but a very long three parts. I'll promise you that much.

**Rating Note: **This chapter is rated T+ for, you guessed it, copious amounts of fan service!

And we drove on into the night…

…

…

* * *

**Chapter 7 Part 1 - We're Grinding At The Car Wash, YEAH!**

"Last time on Total Drama Action," Chris greeted the viewing audience, "the Rookie Raccoons finally won their first challenge after five consecutive losses."

"Izzy tried to take advantage of the situation by throwing my home boy, Owen, in the showdown." the host explained further, "However, I countered her sabotage by choosing a pie eating contest and instead sending Harold down to Loserville."

"Do I look good in this, pretty boy?" Chef asked. Chris turned to examine him, but lost all the color in his face once he saw the camp chef's uniform. He was wearing an extremely tight black spandex tube top, making his nipples show. Plus extremely tiny shorts that rode up his butt and outlined his crotch.

"SAVE IT FOR THE GIRLS CHEF!" the sadistic host shrieked, "MY EYES ARE BURNING!" He fainted, leaving Chef to finish the rest of the recap.

"It's time for another episode of Total Drama Action!" he said.

**(cut to theme song, and we're good to go!)**

**

* * *

**

**Rookie Camp**

"Hard to believe we've been here for almost two weeks." Derek said as he marked a thirteenth tally on a tree.

"I know, right?" Dana agreed, leaning against the tree, "Most of the challenges are fun though."

"Yeah," the skating blonde said, "but it's great that I got a break from the male showdown last night."

Meanwhile, Emo watched them on a nearby rock.

"My team will never understand the pain I feel inside..." the emo thought, "The pain that comes with betrayal, lonliness, and crappy challenges."

As Derek and Dana continued talking, they heard a note that sounded like a high tenor.

"LAAAA!" Emo sang, perched on top of the rock, "Isn't it a wonderful day to be alive?"

"Uhhh... sure." Derek said awkwardly.

"Are you bipolar or something?" Dana rudely asked.

"Yeah!" the bipolar emo snapped, "You got a problem with that?"

"No..." the tomboy said, "just asking is all."

* * *

**Veteran Camp**

DJ woke up next to Heather and Leshawna. For Harold, this would be a dream come true, but for DJ, it was a living nightmare. Being careful not to knock Heather off, he jumped out of bed, got dressed, and sneaked out of the cabin. As he stepped down the steps, he got grabbed from behind.

"Great job last night." Duncan complimented everyone, something seldom seen from him, "But DJ, you still have to reel Bridgette into our plan."

"How do I do..." he asked, but his allies already disappeared. He turned to see Bridgette in her wetsuit with a surfboard in tow, so he made his first move.

"Hey Bridgette, how's it going?" the linebacker greeted.

"I'm fine." she responded, "Still a little shaken from last night though."

"I can understand why." DJ said, recalling the girls' cabin being burned down, "Anyways, I've taken up surfing ever since I got here, and I was wondering if you could show me a few pointers."

"Sure!" Bridgette smiled as DJ retrieved his board.

DJ knew the basics such as paddling and balancing on his board, but Bridgette taught him things such as how to properly ride the inside of a wave, pulling off tricks, and other things that a veteran surfer knows.

"You're pretty good for an amateur." Bridgette complimented him while riding the top of the wave, "Now let's move on to some really hard stuff..." The surfer girl lost focus and the thrashing wave sent her flying forward. Fortunately, DJ caught her before she hit the water.

"Thanks DJ!" Bridgette cooed while nuzzling her blonde head into the gentle giant's chest, "You're a really good friend!" DJ swam back to shore with Bridgette still in his arm, but found Geoff standing by the shoreline, scratching his head unconfortably.

"Hey guys..." he said, noting the suggestive position DJ and Bridgette were in.

"Hi Geoff." Bridgette greeted back, trying to make the situation less awkward, "I was just teaching DJ how to surf. I still love you very much."

"Don't worry, it's all cool." he said, still thinking about them in the back of his mind, "Well, see you guys later." He sprinted back to the boy's cabin without looking back.

"Sorry about that Bridge." DJ apologized sheepishly, "I sure hope Geoff didn't take that the wrong way."

"It's fine. Yeah, it's fine." Bridgette said quickly, "Geoff, wait up!" She ran after him, making DJ's conscience scream in agony.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Poor DJ)**

**DJ - **(sadly) This has been the worst two days of my life. I can't believe Harold got eliminated last night. Geoff probably hates me since I bonded with Bridgette and Bridgette also might hate me for interfering in her relationship with Geoff. I hope neither of them gets hurt or break up with each other.

**Geoff - **Bridgette has been acting distant lately. We haven't made out in over a week! Plus, she's been bonding with DJ a lot recently. I think she likes him more than she does me... (he smiles) NAH! It's all good!

* * *

**Control Room**

"I guess it's going to be a car race now." Chris said, the randomly selected challenge being Bugging Dunes. He placed two packages in each of the cannons and sent them toward the camps.

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

The two packages came barreling down and crashed into the center of the camp. Amy examined the packages, one for the boys and one for the girls.

"This challenge will be to build a dune buggy and race it." she read the letter aloud, "Also, you'll have to wear designated uniforms."

"At least it wasn't a poem this time." Dana chuckled.

Amy took the package inside the girls cabin and opened it up, revealing the tiny spandex booty shorts.

"Are you kidding me?" she cried, "I have bigger underwear than this!"

"It's either that or the mini skirt." Jazz pointed out, already in her uniform, "Take your pick."

Once everyone got dressed, Amy put on a blue beret and examined her uniform. She had on an orange tube top so tight, her nipples were visible through it. Over it, she wore a skimpy blue vest and had on high heeled boots that went up to her knees. The shorts she decided to wear felt much more like a thong than actual shorts. The legs were almost nonexistent and the bottom parts of her butt cheeks were exposed. Sighing, she hugged her vest tight around her supple breasts and sat down.

"I think I look fat in this." Dana whined, dressed identically to Amy, "Does my butt look big?"

"No, you're good." the shy girl told her.

"Fransisco won't be able to resist this!" Ashley purred, modeling her uniform with the skirt. She bent down, making her pink thong visible.

"He'll actually be apalled." Amy assured her.

"How would you know?" the movie star retorted.

"Because Fransisco is much better than anyone who'd actually fall for that." the brunette argued.

"Save the arguing for later, girlfriends." Jazz interfered, "We have a challenge to go to."

The four girls stepped out of their cabin to meet the other three guys already out there. They were all dressed identically: A blue cap perched on their head along with a blue tank top and jeans.

"Wow..." Derek said, dazed at how little chothing Amy had on.

"I'm guessing we have to go to the beach." Amy said, now feeling awkward. They all followed her, Derek dragging behind while using his crutch.

* * *

**At The Beach**

The Veteran Vipers arrived first, dressed basically the same except their hats were orange instead of blue and the boys were wearing orange tank tops.

"This bites." Duncan complained, "Orange is so not my color."

"At least you don't have to wear this!" Gwen growled, gesturing to her revealing and degrading uniform.

"I actually like it." Lindsay said while doing a few poses, "But they could've done a better job choosing colors."

"They actually look like my favorite anime character." Owen chuckled. **[1]**

The Rookie Raccoons arrived next, Chris whistling in appreciation at Amy's revealing uniform.

"Looking good dudes and dudettes!" the host greeted, "This challenge is called Buggin' Dunes. As you can see, you have been assigned uniforms to make you look more like a pit crew. Using the spare parts provided, each team will build their own race car with a frame provided." On cue, Izzy, dressed in a black tank top and jeans, wheeled out a dumpster full of car parts.

"After you finished your car, you will choose a driver from your team to drive your car in a race refereed by Chef Hatchet!" Chris continued, gesturing to Chef. The camp chef wore the uniform he wore at the beginning of the episode, making everyone scream in horror.

"First, I lost the ability to walk and now I'm going blind?" Derek cried, "This is the worst summer vacation ever!"

"Oh suck it up!" Chef commanded everyone, "This is nothing compared to what they show you in the navy!"

"Anyways, what are you waiting for? Start building!" All of the campers rushed over after Chris's gesture, trampling him over.

* * *

**Rookie Car**

"I know a lot about cars!" Dana cheered, "Just trust me and we'll come out on top."

"Go ahead." Fransisco agreed.

Dana examined the frame and retrieved four tires from the dumpster of junk. "Could three of you help me screw these in?" she asked, having Amy, Fransisco, and Derek volunteer, "As for the rest of you, fish out a steering wheel, some chairs, and the external frame."

"Do you need any help with yours?" Derek asked Amy while screwing in the back right tire.

"No thanks." she declined, in charge of the front right tire. "I've worked on cars a couple of times with my dad." When she bent over to screw in the bolts, Derek let out a high pitched whimper as blood squirted out of his nose. This was because her D-cups, booty, and crotch were outlined by her shorts and top. She snapped right back up after making that discovery, blushing like a mad woman.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Poor Amy)**

**Amy - **(tears of humiliation in her eyes) I was practically naked... in front of a guy! (she breaks out crying)

**Derek - **I wish I could say my horny fantasies came true after that moment, but I felt so sorry for Amy to be that happy. (he shakes his head sadly)

**Chris McLean - **(He's naked with his hand near his crotch, looking at the picture of Amy bending over.)

* * *

**Veteran Car**

Lindsay got down on one knee to fasten the tire to the frame.

"How's the car work going?" Chris asked her, his eyes transfixed up the dumb blonde's skirt.

"Screwdrivers are hard to use!" she whined, stradling her legs wider.

"Let me help you Lindsay!" Owen offered, not noticing the wide gap between Lindsay's legs. With a few pointers from Owen, Lindsay was able to screw in all the bolts of the tire. She cheered and jumped for joy after she accomplished her task, feeling something strange in her lower half. When she looked down, she noticed that her purple underwear was pooled around her ankles. Lindsay then scowled at the camera uncharacteristically.

"Please show me enough respect to turn around while I pull my panties up." the blonde ditz snarled in a way that would seem extremely out of character for her.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Too Hot For TV)**

**Chris McLean - **(laughing) I was the one who pulled her panties down! I only saw her butt though. Wouldn't it be awesome if I saw the whole thing? (cackles deviously)

* * *

**Rookie Car**

Dana surprisingly did a good job instructing her team. After Jazz and Emo worked together to lug in a black external frame, they struggled to get four car seats.

"Why are you two so slow?" Ashley berated them, "I'm giving my best effort and you're not doing squat!"

DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN US!" Emo barked at her.

"He's right." Dana added, "All you have is a steering wheel."

"It wasn't an easy to find steering wheel, I'll tell you that much." the movie star groaned. The movie star blinked towards Fransisco and bent over so he could see up her skirt. The latino just sighed and helped Jazz and Emo retrieve the seats.

"Told you he wouldn't fall for it." Amy said smugly.

"Just you wait..." Ashley muttered, "I **will **win in the end!"

"Sure you will..." the brunette beauty said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - The Only Thing Not Perverted In This Chapter)**

**Ashley - **There's no question that Fransisco will fall for a modest, loving, and wonderful woman like me over a slut like Amy! Yeah, she's annoying, but I learn how to deal with it.

**Amy - **I'm getting tired of Ashley trying to dangle Fransisco in front of me. I just wish she could see that her style of flirting isn't going to work on a gentleman.

* * *

**Veteran Car**

"Hey Bridge." Geoff said while helping her attach a car seat, "Don't feel bad about hanging out with DJ. You're just friends, it's all cool."

"If you say so..." the surfer responded morosely, still worried inside.

"Hey campers!" Chris's cheerful voice boomed through the intercom, "If you thought your job was hard now, just wait 'til you see what I have up my sleeve!" All of a sudden, giant buckets hovering above both teams dumped water on them.

Geoff recovered from the sudden flood and shook his hair dry. He then saw his girlfriend unconscious and went to assist her.

"Bridgette!" he cried, "Are you okay?" Unbeknownst to him, he accidentally grabbed Bridgette's tube top and pulled it down, unintentionally groping her naked right breast.

"Oh ho ho, Geoff!" Duncan cackled, "I didn't know you were going to go that far with her!"

The party boy didn't know what Duncan was talking about until he saw where his hand was placed. Bridgette woke up, screaming once she saw Geoff's hand groping her boob.

"Please Bridge!" Geoff pleaded above Bridgette's screaming, his blush growing redder, "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

The surfer girl adjusted her top and blindly slapped Geoff across the face, blushing as she did so. "YOU PERVERT!" she shrieked, running away.

"Aw come on!" the party boy groaned, kicking at the sand.

"Don't look at me." Duncan said defensively, "You were the one who was touching her breast."

As for Bridgette, she ran blindly away from the working area. When she turned around to look back, she slammed into DJ. The giant's size compared to her size made her fall on her butt.

"Oh my gosh, DJ!" she cried, tears still in her eyes, "I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay, but what's wrong?" DJ asked her.

"We got water poured on us..." Bridgette sobbed, "and Geoff groped my breast!" She started crying uncontrollably into DJ's shoulder.

"Let's get you dried up." DJ said as he wrapped a warm towel around Bridgette and hugged her tight.

Meanwhile, Heather and Leshawna watched on in the distance, their mutual scowl prominent on their faces.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Poor Bridgette)**

**Heather - **So Bridgette's getting involved with DJ now... No matter, I'll just take her out along with Leshawna!

**Bridgette - **(crying with the towel still around her) I don't know how much more of this I can handle! Mom, if you're watching this, I love you and I'm sorry I even joined this show in the first place! I'm sure what Geoff did was an accident, but I still can't get over it. I wonder if he'll be okay with me moving on if he's knows what I mean...

**Geoff - **Dang, I struck out with Bridgette big time. I sure hope she forgives me sometime.

**DJ - **I really don't want to get involved with Bridgette and Geoff's love life, but I'm already too far in Duncan's alliance to just bail on him! I sure hope things don't get too out of hand...

**Duncan - **This just keeps getting better and better! So far my plan's been working out and the girls are getting naked!

* * *

**Rookie Car**

"Now it's time for the fun part!" Dana said, grinning. She grabbed a can of green spray paint and sprayed some green flame accents on their blue car. "How's that?"

"It's fine..." Amy examined, "just needs another detail though." She grabbed a can of pink spray paint and sprayed a heart on the back right side.

"Figured it needed a feminine touch." she admitted.

* * *

**Veteran Car**

"We should do some flame patterns." Duncan suggested.

"No, we should do flowers!" Lindsay argued back.

"I think those are two great choices," Owen agreed, making both Duncan and Lindsay nod triumphantly, "but food is the best design ever!"

"Flames!"

"Flowers!"

"Food!"

"Flowers!"

"Food!"

"Flames!"

"Food!"

"Flames!"

"FLOWERS!"

The three continued arguing over the design for a while as everyone else sighed.

"Time's up campers!" Chris said, "Time to present you cars!" The Veteran Vipers hung their heads down and sighed, their yellow car left without a design.

First, the host examined the rookie vehicle. "Nice design!" he examined thoroughly, "Now let's see how it fares in the race!"

He then checked on the veteran vehicle. "You guys didn't design your car at all?" he asked, being responded with ten shaking heads.

"Well I guess the Rookie Raccoons win for design." Chris said, "One more thing, I forgot to mention that the reward for the best designed car is a five second head start in the race." The rookies cheered over their victory, settling down to let him continue.

"Rookie Raccoons, Veteran Vipers," he said, "now it's time to choose who will be the driver for your team..."

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] -** Yes, this is referring to Naruto.

* * *

There will be a poll deciding who will be the driver for the teams. I'm excited to see the results!

I might make most of my episodes three long parts at this point.

Read, review, and vote for your favorite driver!


	36. Episode 7 Part 2: Fast and Freakin Cool!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything still. In fact, I don't even see the reason for adding this anymore.

**Note: **The poll is now closed and the drivers have been decided! I'm glad that a lot of people voted. Thanks for your support! What's even better is now I have 101 reviews! Thanks to all those who actually reviewed!

**Rating Note: **Rated T for… you know what, I'll just let you find out.

On to the race…

* * *

**Chapter 7 Part 2 - Raging Races And A Shocking Secret!**

"Rookie Raccoons, Veteran Vipers," Chris said, "now it's time to choose who will be the driver for your team..." His question left the campers in silence. "One more thing," he continued, "you may also choose a navigator. This person directs the driver to any oncoming obstacles and hazards we (as in Chris himself) plotted out on the course." The campers still did not say anything.

"You know what?" the host groaned, clenching his fists, "I'll just choose the positions myself! Derek will be the driver while Emo will be the navigator for the Rookie Raccoons. Lindsay will be the driver and Duncan will be the navigator for the Veteran Vipers."

This made everyone except the drivers and Duncan upset.

"Don't worry Duncan!" Lindsay cheered, "I've taken Drivers Ed!"

"I'm not worried Lindsay," the delinquent purred while gazing at Lindsay's uniform, "not at all..."

"Are you sure you can pull this challenge off?" Amy asked, noticing Derek's still injured ankle, "You can barely walk..."

"Who's walking?" Derek chuckled.

"So do you know how to drive?" Amy asked.

"Nope," the skater admitted while buckling his seat belt, "but you learn something new everyday."

"Hello there Derek!" Emo greeted amicably, "I'm super excited to be your navigator!"

"Ooookay then..." Derek said, weirded out.

"And if you crash this thing I'll grab the stick shift and shove it up your..." the bipolar emo snarled at him before being interrupted.

"If you're going to say what I think you're going to say, I'll rearrange your face!" Derek warned.

"I was going to say throat..." Emo scoffed in a way an emo would, "God, you're such a spaz..."

"The rookies get a five second head start since they won the designing challenge." Chris explained as the two cars pulled up to the starting line, "Ready... set... GO!"

The rookie car started down the long straight stretch at the beginning, the veteran car starting up shortly after.

"Feels awesome driving this car." Derek said, "I can't wait to start dri..." He was interrupted with a preset oil slick on the track skidding them off course. "Why didn't you tell me there was an oil slick ahead?" he argued to Emo.

"Looked just right." he groaned, "Black as the world truly is..."

Meanwhile, the veterans took this opportunity to catch up.

"Driving is easier than I thought it would be." Lindsay told Duncan, "I'm starting to get the hang of it!"

"Uh huh." The delinquent didn't listen as he bent down to look up Lindsay's mini skirt, but she didn't seem to notice. Duncan hit his head on the underside of the airbag compartment while trying to get a better view, the gap between Lindsay's legs also closing as she slammed on the brake. The two skidded on the oil slick and crashed into a tree, the blonde helping the delinquent up after they crashed.

"I'm so sorry about that Doug!" Lindsay gasped, "I didn't see that slippery muck back there."

"Whatever..." Duncan groaned, rubbing the bruise on his head, "It was totally worth it."

Further ahead, Derek spotted a halfway sign with Chris's photo. "I smell a trap..." he mused. His predictions were correct as he spotted tacks scattered along the straight stretch of road. Trusting his instincts, he pressed a random button that made a huge shovel appear out of the front bumper, effectively clearing away all of the tacks in their path.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - What A Coincidence!)**

**Derek - **Funny how pressing a random button always seems to get you out of a fix.

**Chef Hatchet - **Derek's moves were totally "tacky"! Har har har!

* * *

**Duncan and Lindsay**

Lindsay hummed Mary Had A Little Lamb to herself while driving the uneventful first half of the track.

"Look Duncan," she cheered after she saw the halfway sign, "we're already halfway there!" She saw a bunch of tacks off to the right and swerved to the left, Duncan's head landing into her exposed cleavage. She somehow didn't notice as she swerved to the right, Duncan's head this time bouncing into a window.

"The tacks are all off to one side instead of in the middle." the delinquent observed while rubbing a second bruise on his head, "They must be ahead... Lindsay, step on it!"

"Whee!" the dumb blonde cried as the car rocketed down the curve.

"Well, everything's 10-4." Derek said further ahead, "The veterans are nowhere in sight and the finish line is in sight."

"Behind you." Emo blandly stated. The grommet checked his rear view mirror to find Lindsay and Duncan speeding up closer to them.

"I'll try to swerve them off course." Derek told his navigator, starting to swerve from left to right.

"I don't think that's working..." the mocha skinned emo pointed out, "It never does." **[1]**

"Why are you slowing down?" Duncan yelled at Lindsay, noticing the dropping speedometer.

"I don't want to hit them!" Lindsay argued back, "My insurance rates will go up!"

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Doesn't Come With Insurance)**

**Duncan - **It's amazing the chick even knows how car insurance works.

* * *

"Then go around them!" the delinquent commanded, "This is a race, not the open road!" The bubbly blonde veered to the left and got up bumper to bumper with Derek and Emo.

"This is where the sparks fly!" Chris cheered at the finish line. They literally did as the two cars grinded against each other. An explosive detonated on the course, making the two cars disappeared.

"Well that's a rather unfortunate mishap." the host chuckled, making Amy scream in anger.

"You just blew up four people and you don't even care?" she shrieked, picking the host up by the collar, "If you think you're gonna get away with this, you're damn wrong mister!"

"Chill out, I don't want to get your panties in a bunch..." Chris said defensively before smirking, "Or do I?" In response to this, Amy slapped him across the face, heaving in anger.

"Jackoff." she muttered.

"Look!" Bridgette cried as she pointed towards the sky. The veteran car came sailing from the sky and landed on the finish line, breaking the tape.

**Winner: Veteran Vipers**

**

* * *

**

The Veteran Vipers cheered at their victory while Trent and Geoff hoisted Lindsay above their shoulders. Everyone except Duncan joined in and started chanting Lindsay's name.

"Oh come on!" the delinquent whined, "I was the navigator! Doesn't that count for something?" Bridgette turned back at him and giggled, shaking her head mockingly. Duncan clenched his fists in anger as he started swearing profusely.

Meanwhile, Derek drove the chassis of the Rookie Raccoons' car to the finish line. Emo and Derek were covered in black ash from the impact of the explosion and their hair was blown back. The chassis finally broke down after crossing the finish line.

"Rookie Raccoons, you have lost yet again, "Chris stated the obvious, "Two of the girls will be sent into the showdown, but only one will come out on top. The deliberation is tonight this time in a few hours."

"Dang, we lost." Dana sighed, "Derek, you want me to help you walk back to camp?"

"Sure thing." he said as he wiped the ash off of his face, putting his soot covered arm over Dana's shoulder, "Lead the way."

"Don't worry about getting my outfit dirty." the tomboy told the skater, "I'm going to burn it anyway."

Further up ahead, Amy and Jazz were engaged in conversation.

"I'm so tired of Ashley." the shy one said, "I swear to God, if she flirts with Fransisco in front of me one more time, I'm going to short circuit!"

"I have just the plan to get her eliminated..." the fashionista smirked, "Turn her own alliance mates against her."

"She has an alliance?" Amy asked.

"An illegal one to be exact." Jazz explained, "She's in cahoots with some of the veteran boys. If we can convince them that she's a cheat, they won't save her come deliberation time."

"How do we do that?" Amy questioned her further.

"Leave that to me..." Jazz grinned.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"Hey Ashley." Jazz said back at camp, "Now would be a good oppurtunity to talk strategy."

"Excellent..." the movie star purred evilly, "We should go outside of camp so no one can hear us."

"Just what I wanted to hear." the African Canadian fashion queen said as they started their walk, "So, who do want to take out?"

"I've been thinking about Amy." Ashley admitted, "She's a strong competitor and behind that sweet, innocent smile of her's, lies someone whose goal is to drag our team to the ground."

"Very convincing..." Jazz said sarcastically, "Anyways, what do you think of the veteran boys? For example, say DJ, Duncan, and Owen."

"They're my wild cards." the blonde movie star admitted evilly, "I can use them for whatever I want, but if I lose them, it's no big deal. They're just mere kindling to my fire of victory."

"Oh, is that so?" Duncan said, popping out from behind the bush, "Thanks for letting me in on that." Ashley gasped, mortified that her secret was revealed. Soon, DJ, Owen, and finally Amy popped up from the same bush, sharing that same evil grin that Duncan had.

"I guess you can forget about being saved in the deliberation tonight." the delinquent continued, "After all, you're just going to toss us in your 'fire'." Everyone burst out laughing as Ashley ran back to camp screaming.

"Thanks for letting us in about Ashley." DJ said as he pounded fists with Amy, "I don't think she will be a problem anymore."

* * *

**Deliberation**

"It's that time again." Chris said, "Time to vote two girls into the showdown! First, the veteran boys have to save someone."

"First off," Trent said, "We talked it out beforehand and agreed that Amy deserves a break from the challenges. So we're choosing to save her."

Amy cheered as she received the immunity necklace, Ashley's noticeable frown only growing darker.

"Secondly," Duncan continued, "we're throwing Ashley in the showdown since she's a traitor."

"Go to hell!" the movie star snapped at her former ally.

"As for the rookie boys?" Chris asked them.

"We were going to throw in Ashley as well." Derek admitted, "But since the veterans already beat us to the task, we decided to throw in Jazz."

"What?" Jazz and Amy exclaimed simultaneously, "Why did you choose me/her?"

"In case you haven't noticed, she's so annoying." Emo told them, "Secondly, she's one of the reasons our team sucks so much."

"But she helped me rat out Ashley!" Amy argued back.

"We'll just hope for the best." Dana said, Fransisco just shrugging.

The brunette beauty sighed and turned to Jazz. "Sorry things didn't go as you planned."

"Don't worry about it girl!" the fashionista cheered, "Once I take Ashley's sorry ass out, I'll be the fashion queen of this show!" This made the entire rookie team (except Ashley and Emo for obvious reasons) chuckle."

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **When you are involved in a car chase with someone, swerving from side to side doesn't help at all. It just makes it harder to control your car, especially if you're in a crowded place. This is just my opinion that I occasionally use in my stories**.**

**

* * *

**

Jazz vs Ashley, anything goes! That's what the showdown will be like. There will be a poll to decide who you believe will win, so please vote!

Congrats to all the people who voted for Lindsay, Duncan, Emo, and Derek! Your votes meant a lot!

Read and review!


	37. Episode 7 Part 3: At The End Of The Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island, World Tour, Reloaded, or the forbidden season. (duh duh dun!) I also don't own the song sung by Derek.

**Note: **Updates will probably be a lot faster from this point on because the next episode was one of my favorites to plan out! For those of you reading Summer Blondes, I haven't forgotten yet. I'm just having difficulty writing it. The next eliminated rookie's audition tape is after this chapter so I won't forget like I did with Rebeccah.

**Rating Note: **Nothing bad here, so we'll finally get a break from the explicit content lately.

Jazz vs Ashley, no holds barred!

* * *

**Chapter 7 Part 3 - Fashion Femme Fatales Fighting Feverently**

**

* * *

**

**Vilecano**

The teams gathered once again to the Vilecano for the next showdown as Chris, Chef, and Izzy arose from their platforms.

"This is the two week mark and the Rookie Raccoons are already down to six?" the sadistic host laughed, "Man, you guys are dropping like flies! Anyways, Jazz and Ashley, grab your tiki torches and approach the flame."

"At least I'm not competing this time." Amy whispered to Dana, who chuckled in response.

"Let's see what challenge you'll be competing in." Chris continued as the screen started flashing, stopping a few seconds later, "Treadmill Waterwheel!"

"What?" most of the campers asked.

"The rules are simple:" Izzy explained, "You will have to fill your bathtubs with water from a complex system of pipes. The catch is that you'll have to run on your treadmills to get the water to flow. The first person to run two kilometers, the approximate running distance to fill your bathtubs, wins!"

"You don't have to steal my screen time Izzy!" Chris complained as he pushed the crazy girl out of the way, "On your marks, get set, GO!"

The two girls started jogging on their treadmills. Both of them had on high heels so it was difficult running without tripping up. Plus, neither of them were very good runners.

"This could go on for a while..." Chris said.

"That's why we have the power of the time card!" Izzy said as she snapped her fingers.

* * *

**A While Later**

"How long has it been?" Gwen yawned.

"About an hour," Trent said while looking at his watch, "and neither girl has gotten to the halfway mark yet."

"Are marathons always this slow?" Lindsay whined.

"This one's actually going pretty fast." Bridgette told her, "I've been in marathons that last all day before!"

"Oh God!" Jazz panted, "So tired, can't continue!" She tripped, making Ashley laugh in victory.

"You don't have a chance to win this now!" the movie star cheered, now hitting one kilometer.

"Listen Jazz!" Amy called out to her, "This isn't over yet! All of us are counting on you to get Ashley eliminated!"

"I'm not sure if I can finish!" the fashionista whined.

"Imagine that the winner of this showdown gets a ten thousand dollar shopping spree at their favorite fashion store!" the shy brunette suggested.

"Daddy hooks me up with all the latest fashions!" Jazz admitted, "I don't need to buy clothes!" Amy tried to think of another way to convince Jazz for a few minutes as Ashley got to the three fourths mark of her distance.

"I got it!" Amy exclaimed, "Jazz, there's this town where everyone wears argyle shirts and knee high socks a mile away. The only way you can change it is if you beat Ashley there! So are you up to the challenge?"

"Blasphemy!" the fashionista gasped, "I'm going to teach that town a lesson!" She got back on her feet and started sprinting on her treadmill so fast, it started whirring. The screeching sound got more and more high pitched until she finally rocketed off the conveyor belt and into her full bathtub.

**Winner: Jazz**

**

* * *

**

The five remaining rookies all cheered for the fashionista and lifted her in the air as Ashley slipped off her treadmill. Even the veterans started cheering as they have waited so long for Ashley to be eliminated.

"Oh yeah baby!" Emo cheered, "Ashley's gone! I love my team!" Everyone raised an eyebrow as the emo transitioned back to his usual self. "Aw, screw you guys!"

"Looks like you get to stay here for yet another day Jazz." Chris said while clapping his hands, "But you might have to suffer Ashley's wrath because of you victory..."

"NOOO!" Ashley shrieked, "This is impossible! How could that prissy fashionista beat me?"

"'Cause I've got such great friends!" Jazz laughed as she put her arm around Amy.

"Her..." the movie star growled, referring to Amy, "That **(Woah, double censor.) **hasn't beaten me yet!" Ashley then got down on her knees and pleaded to her crush. "Fransisco," she chuckled nervously, "you still love me, right?"

The latino responded with a shake of the head, making the blonde actress seethe in anger.

"Ashley," Chris said, "time to present your..."

"Fine, you can have my **(CENSORED!) **torch!" she screamed as she planted her torch in front of the host.

"Into the fire and out of the dust," he chanted, "Ashley, your spirit is dead to us." He once again snuffed the torch with a gong effect.

"Fine!" the movie star furthered her tirade, "Just get me off of this stupid island!" She stomped on The Dock of Shame and onto The Boat of Losers, being greeted by the paparazzi once she got on. Everyone cheerfully waved goodbye until Ashley's screams and threats were no longer audible.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Awesome.)**

**Leshawna - **That ended well, didn't it? **[2]**

**

* * *

**

**Rookie Camp**

The six remaining Rookie Raccoons were happier and more festive than ever after Ashley left. Fransisco started up the campfire and they sat around it.

"Great that Ashley's gone!" Dana cheered while roasting a weenie over the fire, "I'm not sure how much more of her complaining I could handle!"

"I feel like we're going to have a great run!" Derek said, "I think we've ironed out the kinks in our team."

"Derek?" Amy asked him, "How did you know what an 'anacrusis' was?"

"Oh, you mean the maid?" the skater responded, "I'm a musician, so I know that stuff pretty well."

"Wow!" the shy brunette giggled, "Mind sampling your talents?"

"Sure." Derek said, "Give me a few minutes to get my keyboard." A few minutes later, he set up his keyboard and started playing the intro to his song.

_In every heart there is_ a _room._

_A sanctuary safe and strong._

_To heal the wounds from lover's past._

_Until a new one comes along._

_I spoke to you in cautious tones._

_You answered me with no pretense._

_And still I feel I said to much._

_My silence is my self defense..._

_And so it goes, and so it goes._

_And you're the only one who knows._

Everyone applauded after he finished the last notes of the song.

"Great job!" Amy complimented Derek, "Never imagined you were a fan of Billy Joel though."

"I pretty much like anything." he admitted.

"Buenas noches, everyone." Fransisco said as he went back into the cabin. Everyone decided to go to sleep also, feeling like the kings and queens of the world.

* * *

**(Audition Tape #5 - Ashley)**

The blond movie star strutted in front of the camera, various paparazzi following her there.

"Make sure to get my good angle." she told the cameraman.

"You do realize we're already rolling, right?" he asked her.

She turned to the camera with a frightened expression. Straightening her hair out, she chuckled and prepared to speak.

"I shouldn't need an introduction, but since I'm feeling nice today, I'll give you one. The name's Ashley Distale, the hottest new star on the red carpet!" Ashley said.

"I also don't feel like I need to shoot an audition video since, seriously! I'm a celebrity! We do reality TV all the time!" she exclaimed.

"Anyways," she continued, "Besides being a great actor and bodacious model, I'm also a fabulous singer!" Ashley took a deep breath and prepared to sing.

_"Lean on me!" _she sang horribly, making all the paparazzi retreat, _"When you're not stro-ong, and I'll be your friend!" _She stopped singing, her cameraman relieved he no longer had to hear a dying animal.

"Where did they all go?" Ashley complained, upset that the photographers were gone, "Wait up! I'm still not finished!" The camera fades to static.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **It took you that long to realize that there was no first footnote? HA HA HA!

**[2] - **Almost every word of that confessional was ripped off of Total Drama Battlegrounds after Sandra was eliminated.

* * *

**Camper Tally**

**Rookie Raccoons - **Amy, Dana, Derek, Emo, Fransisco, Jazz

**Veteran Vipers - **Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Trent

**Eliminated - **Brad, Zoey, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold, Ashley

* * *

Even though Ashley is eliminated, the drama is **far **from over. I'll give you some examples why:

1. Amy will make her first move with Fransisco since Ashley is gone.

2. An old camper returns to work in the mess hall.

3. A couple breaks up in a shocking moment!

4. The Tikitere Wheel of Torture makes it's triumphant return!

5. Heather will do something so horrible, so disturbing, and so unforgivable to Lindsay, you'll have to see it to believe it!

Well, how do you like the sneak peeks? I've got the entire episode planned in my head. I know it'll be a blast to write! Read and review!


	38. Episode 8 Part 1: Love In The Air

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except my new characters, Camp Tikitere, and my dignity.

**Note: **Thus starts one of my favorite episodes to write, and I hope it'll be prominent in my writing. For something completely unrelated, I have just thought of the greatest Bridgette/Ezekiel story **evah **this morning. The plot details are on my user page.

**Rating Note: **Rated PG for mild flirtatious dialogue. OMG I pulled a Cartoon Network!

On to the story…

…

…

* * *

**Chapter 8 Part 1 - The Perfect Chapter Where Nothing Bad Happens Chapter**

"Last time on Total Drama Action," Chris greeted, "The two teams had to build a car and race it. The Veteran Vipers won and Jazz devised an ingenious plan to rat out Ashley's alliance. Her scheme both worked and backfired when she was the one going against Ashley in the showdown. Thankfully for her, she won and sent Ashley packing."

"Will it be the last we see of Ashley? Will Amy hook up with Fransisco? If she doesn't hook up with Fransisco, will she hook up with me?" the host asked, "All the answers to these questions and more right now on Total Drama Action!"

**(cut to the theme song, and we're good to go)**

**

* * *

**

**Rookie Camp**

Amy stepped out of her cabin in the middle of the night to find Fransisco sitting on the dock. She slowly approached him, not worried about Ashley thwarting her chances.

"Hi Fransisco," the shy girl greeted sheepishly, "I can't sleep so I was wondering if I could join you..." The handsome Hispanic moved over and gave her some space on the edge of the dock.

"I have something to say..." Amy said, stammering nervously, "I... I..." She continued to stutter nervously before her words came out like vomit. "I love you!" she almost wailed, "I always have from the day we first got here! I'm tired of being afraid to speak my mind!" This made Fransisco utterly shocked to hear those words. He turned his head down and started at his reflection in the water.

"I have one thing to say to you..." he said. He then turned to her with an evil grin and laughed in Ashley's voice, "I will never love you, ever!" The Latino continued to laugh, sounding exactly like Ashley.

"No... no..." Amy sobbed as she witnessed Fransisco's slow transition into the movie star.

"I'll leave you with just this:" Ashley warned her, reminding the shy girl of their confrontation a few days ago, "He will never love you, ever. He will never love you, ever." The movie star continued to chant her warning, making Amy run away screaming.

The brunette ran as fast as she could, seemingly running on water as she tried to escape this hell that she was in. Many heads of Ashley surrounded Amy and blocked her path, all laughing and chanting "He will never love you, ever!" The last vision she saw was Fransisco walking over and kissing Ashley on the lips.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Amy shrieked as she woke up from her night terror. Tears streamed down her face as she breathed heavily and clutched her nightshirt in horror.

She then looked at her watch. "Five AM." she whispered. Amy then decided to go for a walk in her nightwear, which consisted of a pink shirt with a heart on it and gray sweatpants. The brunette beauty slipped out of the cabin and sat down on the steps, being careful not to wake Jazz and Dana up.

"Was Ashley right?" she thought to herself, "Will Fransisco never love me?"

"Amy?" a voice said to her, making her scream in shock.

"We have to keep it down." the voice told her while putting his hand over her mouth, "Everyone's still sleeping."

Amy almost fainted when she saw who it was. "Fransisco?" she whispered, "What are you doing out her so early?"

"I always wake up at five in the morning for my early morning meditation." the Hispanic told her, "Do you want to come?"

"Sure." Amy said quickly.

"My favorite spot is in the middle of the jungle. Are you sure you want to come?" Fransisco asked.

"I think I'll be alright." Amy responded, almost swooning from how safe she felt around him.

After a short walk away from camp, the two arrived at a cave with vines obscuring the opening. Fransisco lifted the vines and escorted Amy to his meditating spot. The brunette beauty's blue eyes widened in amazement once they got to the other end of the cave.

"Wow!" Amy gasped, "It's beautiful!" They stood on a cliff perched between two waterfalls that flowed into a cavern below. The openings of the waterfalls were lined with vines and other exotic flowers. If one were to look up, they would have the perfect view of the stars.

"That's what I said when I first discovered this place." Fransisco chuckled as he sat down at the edge of the cliff, his legs dangling.

"Seriously, it's so mystical!" the shy girl exclaimed, "It almost doesn't seem real..." She closed her eyes and wondered if she was dreaming.

"Almost." the silent Latino said, making Amy realize that she wasn't dreaming.

"So..." the brunette said, trying to start a conversation, "Tell me about yourself."

"I was born in Tijuana, Mexico." Fransisco explained, "It was a very violent town so my family hopped over the border and blended in with American society. We lived peacefully lived in California until I was nine when the government said they would deport us back to our home. We ran again and went to Canada where I've lived ever since. My parents had a hard time adjusting to a place so far away from home, but my brothers and I did fine since we knew English well."

"I never knew that about you." Amy admitted, touched by his story, "I have one question though. I don't mean to be rude or intrusive, but why are you so quiet? I've never seen you so open before."

"I was pretty hot headed back then." Fransisco admitted, "When I was fourteen, I accepted a dare from my friend to scale his house. When I got to the top, I slipped off the roof and banged my throat on the gutter. I had to have one of my vocal chords removed after that. My mom didn't have to punish me because she knew I learned my lesson."

"Oh, you don't say." Amy giggled bashfully, " I guess I should tell you about myself now. I have a mostly normal life with my dad. However, people at school treat me differently from other students since they believe I'm hot. I try to ignore their lewd comments but sometimes my anger gets the best of me. I feel that Chris views me as just an object of desire, not as an actual young lady."

"Chris views everyone except himself as objects." Fransisco pointed out, "It only feeds his sadistic nature."

"When you look at it that way, it makes perfect sense." Amy groaned, before continuing, "I'd hate to brag, but this one time at Disney World when I was seven, I met Belle. My father asked her if I looked like her when she was a little girl, and she said yes!"

"Well, she's right." Fransisco said, making her blush.

"I wasn't aware they were just characters at the time." she giggled, still blushing, "But thank you."

Fransisco noticed the sun on the horizon and helped Amy up. "Anything else you'd like to say?" he asked.

"I... I... I..." she stammered, trying to reveal her true feelings to him, "I had a great time." Fransisco just nodded as they walked back to camp together.

* * *

**Veteran Camp**

Geoff woke up on the sand with Bridgette's skirt on his face. He removed it to find that Bridgette and he were only in their underwear. He recalled how they had a heavy make out session last night and took this opportunity to cop a look on Bridgette.

The surfer girl woke up a few minutes later to find Geoff staring at her. She looked down and gasped at the sight of both of them in their underwear.

"What did we do last night?" Bridgette frantically asked while covering herself up.

"Chill babe, we had the most awesome make out session last night!" Geoff told her, "We just got a little frisky, that's all."

"But did we have to get frisky in front of millions of people?" the blonde surfer exclaimed, now regretting having her hormones get the best of her.

"It makes for good TV." the party boy shrugged, "Besides, it was pretty enjoyable!"

"Yeah..." Bridgette said seductively, rubbing her arm and blushing.

"Anyways, you wanna go surfing?" Geoff suggested, "We don't have to change since we're already in our underwear." He did a couple of poses in his white boxers and prompted Bridgette to do the same.

The surfer girl giggled and blushed as she did some poses in her light blue underwear, blowing a kiss after she finished.

"That's the way I like it!" Geoff purred, "Now let's hit some waves!" Both of them knew how to surf well so they had no trouble getting used to the early morning waves. After a session of surfing, making out, and making out while surfing, they came back to shore to find the rest of their team staring at them.

"Oh God!" Bridgette whimpered as she covered herself up, "Geoff, let's get out of here!"

"At least we're not naked." Geoff chuckled as if being in their undies in public was insignificant.

"Not funny Geoff!" the surfer snapped as she grabbed her boyfriend and ran off.

After a moment of dead silence, Duncan burst out laughing.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - An Awkward Moment Completed)**

**Duncan - **Yep, Bridgette and Geoff are in real deep water! (he laughs at his pun) Anyways, I just have to push them over the edge just a little more, and DJ will be in the clear for Bridgette. I can't wait to see the look on Bridgette's face once she realizes DJ was in on the plan too!

* * *

**Back To The Rookie Camp**

Amy walked back into her cabin after her conversation with Fransisco, being greeted by a grinning Jazz and Dana.

"How'd it go?" the tomboy started, getting close to Amy's face, "Tell me all!"

"We just talked about our lives." she shrugged, "We didn't get too... personal."

"How's it like knowing that you've hooked up with Fransisco?" Jazz asked.

"I didn't hook up with him..." Amy said sadly, "I was too scared to tell him my true feelings."

"We should get him to fall in love with you then!" the fashionista purred, "Let's start by changing your style..."

"Hold up!" Amy interrupted, "I'm not going to do what Sandy did at the end of Grease! If that movie told me anything, it would be if you want a guy to like you, don't be yourself!" **[1]**

"No, not at all." Jazz explained, "You just need to accessorize. Now lift up your shirt a little." Amy lifted her shirt just enough to expose her belly button. When she saw Jazz with a needle and belly button ring, she screamed and pulled her shirt back down.

"I want to change my style a little, not become a hooker!" the brunette beauty shrieked.

"What are your limitations then?" Jazz asked.

"No make up, no thongs, no pain." Amy stated very clearly.

"I've been saving something for someone as top of the line as you..." the fashionista said as she retrieved a case. She opened the case to reveal a jeweled pink bikini.

"Oh my God..." Amy whimpered, "I think that might be too slutty for me..."

"It's not slutty if it doesn't expose the three B's." Jazz explained as she listed on her fingers, "Boobs, butt, or baby maker."

"You didn't really have to say the last one Jazz." Amy said sternly before sighing, "I guess I should at least try it on..."

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - For No Other Reason Than To Include Derek)**

**Derek - **I've made it further than I thought. However in all due respect to them, I did expect to beat Brad and Chad in my two showdowns. I feel that Fransisco and Emo will put up more of a front though. And for all the ladies out there, I'm single. (he clicks his tongue and points at the camera)

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **This is how I really feel about the ending of Grease.

* * *

This chapter took a lot longer to write than I thought. It's just that I've been depressed lately and I'm starting to doubt my abilities as an author.

The next chapter will feature Amy in a bikini and a former TDI contestant returning, but before that I'm writing the first chapter of my BridgettexEzekiel story, My Savior Ezekiel. Plot details are in my profile page. There will still be a challenge but I don't feel like telling you that. (heh heh heh)

Read and review!


	39. Episode 8 Part 2: Mr E

****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything still. Stop asking.

**Note: **This chapter will be fairly long since I have a lot of stuff I want to be included in it. Also, The Kobold Necromancer reviewed My Savior Ezekiel! Now that my confidence has been renewed, back to writing! To make things even better, I hit a hundred thousand words with the last chapter! (which is awesome BTW) The character introduced in this chapter will work in the mess hall since Chef is too insignificant and hard to write for. He will still make occaisional appearances.

**Rating Note: **Nothing too bad here unless bikinis are bad for you.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Part 2 - Million Dollar Fanficton Baby**

* * *

**Mess Hall**

Bridgette nervously awaited the arrival of the usual disgusting breakfast. Instead, she was greeted by a serving of french toast.

"Here's yo'or breakfast, eh." the young man behind the counter said.

"Ezekiel?" the surfer girl asked, shocked by his arrival, "What are you doing here?"

"Ezekiel will now be cooking your meals for you." Chris explained to everyone, "Chef quit for some reason I'm not aware of."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"I'm tired of cooking food for those brats!" Chef shouted to Chris, who ignored him, "If you don't let me quit, I'm selling your Miley Cyrus CDs on Ebay!" Chris gasped in horror as he held his Hannah Montana doll close to him._

* * *

**Back To The Present**

"At least this is a slight improvement." Bridgette sighed as she placed her meal on the table, "Anything's better than Chef..." She took her first bite of french toast and her eyes instantly lit up.

"This is delicious!" Bridgette exclaimed joyously, "How come you never told me you had such culinary talents?"

"Yoo' never wanted to talk to me on Total Dray'ma Island." Ezekiel said matter of factly.

"I did kiss you on the cheek after you dumped poop on Chris and Chef." Bridgette giggled teasingly, "That's gotta count for something, right?"

"It actually does, eh." Ezekiel chuckled, a blush visible on his cheeks.

"It's great to have you back, Zeke." Geoff greeted, trying to make the home schooled teen feel at home, "Plus, you make awesome french toast!" He took a seat next to Bridgette, only to find DJ sitting on the other side of his girlfriend.

"Wassup Geoff?" DJ greeted. The bohemian blonde just glared at him jealously.

"So DJ?" Bridgette responded, feeling awkward due to Geoff's hostility, "How's the game going for you?"

The kind hearted linebacker shook his head in guilt. "The thing is..."

"So Bridgette?" Geoff interruped him while putting his arm around his girlfriend. "I think my surfing skills might be a little rusty. Would you give me a few pointers after breakfast?"

"Sure Geoff..." she said, visibly upset about the awkward predicament she was in.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Also Glad To Have Ezekiel Back)**

**Duncan - **Thank God for Geoff! If it wasn't for him, DJ would've spoiled my plan! I think I'm going to have a talk with him... (he cracks his knuckles menacingly)

**Geoff - **Bridgette's been acting really friendly around DJ and Ezekiel... I'm starting to think she might like them more than me!

**Bridgette - **Geoff's being really jealous and hostile when I'm around other boys. I don't blame him since most of this is Duncan's fault, but I wish he would realize that I have a lot of friends that are guys.

**DJ - **(head in his hands) I really hate this game right now...

* * *

Meanwhile, Lindsay happily walked to the veteran table until Heather shoved her plate into her chest, making syrup get all over her shirt.

"HEATHER!" the dumb blonde shrieked, "You did that on purpose!"

"I'm so sorry Lindsiot!" the queen bee said sarcastically, "The syrup fits you and so does this!" She then poured orange juice all over Lindsay's head.

"My outfit!" Lindsay sobbed, "It's ruined!" She ran out of the mess hall crying, making everyone else glare daggers at Heather. The ravenhair ignored the glares and quietly sat down at her seat like nothing happened.

"That was so mean." Gwen whispered to Leshawna.

"Don't worry." Leshawna whispered back, "We'll just pour electric eels into the shower."

"I like the way you think!" the goth grinned as she tapped fists with her friend.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Still Running After 100,000+ Words)**

**Lindsay **- (in her first season outfit) Heather is such a meanie head! How dare she pour syrup on my outfit! I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind! It's a good thing I brought the outfit that I wore on Total Drama Island in case something like this would happen.

**Heather **- That was so hilarious! If you thought what I did to her was evil, wait until what I have planned later on! (she does a slide throat gesture)

* * *

"Hey Trent!" Owen explained to the musician, "I can do this amazing impression of you!" He cleared his throat before speaking exactly like Trent. "Hey guys, how's it goin'? I totally wanted Gwen to win last season. She deserved the hundred grand!"

"Impressive." Trent said, "You even sound like me!" He cleared his thoat and started speaking like Owen. "Hey everyone! This is awesome! WOOHOO! People say I weigh 300 pounds but I only weigh 296!"

"It's so cool how you two sound like each other!" Izzy suddenly appeared. "I wish I could do as good of impressions as you!" She turned to Ezekiel who was preparing french toast, let out a fan girl scream, and glomped the home schooled teen.

"I can't believe My Zeke has finally arrived!" the crazy redhead cheered while seductively massaging Ezekiel's shoulders, "I've been waiting for you all summer!"

"Don't yoo' have a boyfriend, eh?" he asked.

"So you saw how I said I had a boyfriend on the first day?" Izzy laughed, "I meant that I had you reserved!"

"Can yoo' do that?" Ezekiel said, still fairly bewildered.

"Of course silly!" Izzy said. "People do that all the time!" She stole Ezekiel's toque and placed it upon her head. "So how do I look?"

"Give that back, eh!" the prairie boy cried as he snatched his hat back.

"I was just playing with you silly!" the crazy redhead giggled, "In fact, I even dressed like you today." Ezekiel suddenly noticed that Izzy was wearing the same green jacket and jeans that he wore, but she was missing the toque.

"I couldn't find your hat." she admitted.

"Enough with the flirting!" Chris cried, annoyed that people were getting along, "Get dressed in your bathing suits and meet me in half an hour!"

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

"Anytime you're ready Amy!" Jazz called out from outside the cabin.

"I've almost got it on!" Amy called back from inside the cabin, "Just have to put on the robe!"

"Alright, we're coming in!" Jazz walked into the cabin with Dana to find Amy in a black robe, "Well, let's see it!" The shy brunette nervously giggled as she undid the robe and opened it up. The camera couldn't see what she had on, but the two other girls were impressed.

"You're gonna knock those boys off their feet!" Dana exclaimed. Amy shrugged as she put the robe back on and followed her out the cabin.

"What's the robe for Amy?" Derek asked her when she got outside.

"It's a surprise Derek." she told him with a grin.

* * *

"Welcome one and all to our next challenge!" Chris announced to everyone once they were on the beach, "The next challenge will be in the water so get on the boat." On cue, Ezekiel drove a motorboat into the dock, destroying it.

"Ezekiel, you moron!" the host shrieked, peeved that the dock was demolished, "That's coming out of your paycheck!"

"So'ory boss..." the home schooled teen whimpered, "I'm not good at driving boats, eh."

"HEY CHRIS, **(Cartoon Network!) **OFF!" Izzy shrieked from the passenger's seat as she flipped him off, "You should have enough hair gel money to pay for the damages!" The crazy redhead's tirade made most of the other contestants chuckle. Once Chris angrily directed the contestants to the boat, she took off and eventually reached a place in the ocean with no visible land.

"The Wheel of Challenges selected Waterlogged as our next challenge." the host explained while gesturing to two differently colored logs, "Your task is to somehow direct your log back to the shore where we started. The catch is that at the halfway mark of the two kilometer swim, you'll be provided with a saw to separate your large log into smaller logs so each teamates carries a piece. First team to reach the shore with their log pieces wins."

"I really don't think you should be doing this challenge Derek..." Amy suggested, noting Derek's still injured leg.

"It's all about arm power, Amy." the skater assured her, "I've got a lot of that!" He flexed his arms, making Amy giggle.

"Aren't the Veteran Vipers supposed to sit four people out to make the teams even?" Izzy asked the host.

"Nope, the number of veterans remains the same." Chris explained sadistically, "Guess the Rookie Raccoons are SOL! Looks like Owen's staying longer Iz..." He gave her a raised eyebrow and a lopsided smile that communicated a thousand words.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Hello Writer's Block!)**

**Izzy - **(What she's really saying had to be bleeped and blurred out, so we'll give you the Cartoon Network edition.) I can't believe that Chris is trying to cheat on our bet again! That jerk is obviously favoring Owen and the veterans over the rookies! Once I get my hands on him, I'll shave his hair off!

**Izzy again - **(visibly maddened) The producers made me dub over my rant with a bunch of cheezy insults! Man, I wonder if that's how Lindsay felt.

**Lindsay - **I still remember when I got that call from Cartoon Network saying that I had to edit my tirade to Heather... or was it 4Kids? I don't really remember, they just said I had to make it more kid friendly for some reason. A week later, they called me again and said I needed to edit my line to "If I got an acting coach and my hair and nails done..." I already have those things, so why say it again?

* * *

"Well I see you're all in your swimsuits, but what does Amy have under her robe?..." Chris purred hopefully.

"Ladies and Gents!" Jazz announced dramatically, "Prepare for your mind to be blown!" She gestured toward Amy, who giggled and blushed as she undid the rope that held her robe together. Once the rope was undone, she opened her robe and exposed her pink bikini to the world. Most of the people cheered in appreciation for Amy's bravery, except for Chris and Derek who were drooling at the scantily clad shy beauty. She felt a twinge of sadness when Fransisco showed no reaction at all.

"One second please." Chris said quickly as he ran toward Amy with his arms outstretched, wanting to grope her boobs. Franisisco and Izzy managed to grab the host from behind and dragged him away from his crush's cleavage.

"Can't I just feel one?" Chris whined as he was dragged to the edge of the boat. In response to this, Fransisco and Izzy threw the host overboard.

"Sorry about that Amy." Izzy said, "Anyways, all campers to the starting line!" She took off part of the boat's railing and let the campers take position. "Ready... set... GO!" The fifteen campers jumped into the water and swam towards their team's log.

"Man overboard!" Chris cried after he resurfaced. Owen, the last camper, jumped into the part of the water where Chris was, drowning him again.

Over at the rookie log, Emo switched his bang over to his brown eye and opened his blue eye.

"The finish line's two kilometers northwest." he said, "We should be able to beat them if they don't find out."

"Did your eyes just change color?" Dana gasped, "That is so weird because normally people have their eyes in one color but I suppose you're sort of different. Plus, how did you find out the location of the finish line?"

"I'll tell you if you shut your trap!" the emo snapped at the talkative tomboy. The six rookies started pushing their log towards shore.

"Looks like the rookies are going that way." Bridgette pointed out, "Should we follow them?"

"Let them get lost." Duncan said, "We can take the long way with this trick." He instructed his teammates to get on the log while Owen was at the back. "Let it rip!" the delinquent called. Owen started farting as the force propelled them forward like a motorboat.

* * *

**Further Ahead**

"I can see the halfway mark!" Derek called out as the rest of his team started to gain speed.

"But the Veterans are catching up!" Amy cried as she pointed toward the miniature motorboat speeding towards them. Franisisco started sawing off the end of the log and broke off a piece for himself. After dividing the log into five more pieces for his teammates, he and his team swam off towards the finish line.

"It's no big deal." Geoff shrugged, "We've got smaller pieces to carry then they do."

"But that means we've got more pieces to cut up." Gwen explained.

"Which means we have to chat less and swim more!" Heather commanded the two as she threw them their log pieces. Pretty soon, all of them had their log pieces and they swam towards the finish line.

They're far behind us!" Dana cheered. Suddenly, a huge wave came over the six rookies and sent them crashing towards different directions.

* * *

**Finish Line**

Chris, Izzy, and Ezekiel stood at the sandy shore near the finish line, which was a metal arc with a metal sign reading "FINISH". A small wave came to their feet, and a tan skinned body was washed up nearby.

"Am I really the first one to finish?" Emo groaned exhaustedly, some sand on his body.

"Yes you are!" Izzy said.

"Oh yeah baby!" the bipolar emo whooped in joy before calming himself, "I mean, whatever..." He threw his piece of log at Ezekiel's face, but Izzy caught it before it made contact.

"You should be more careful about who you throw your wood at!" The crazy girl scolded the emo, making Chris's eyes widen.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Did We Just Make A Rod Joke?)**

**Chris McLean - **(shaking his head sadly) Yep, that's definitely getting censored in America.

* * *

Pretty soon, most all of the rookies except Amy already finished.

"Remember Rookies, you're not finished until Amy's..." Chris reminded the Rookie Raccoons.

"We get the picture." Derek interrupted him.

Meanwhile, the veterans were still together as they came up to the shore...

"We're almost there!" Trent cheered.

"Just a little longer..." Heather said to herself.

"until we get immunity." Duncan completed her sentence.

"Look!" Lindsay cried as she pointed towards Amy swimming closer to the shore.

"You can still catch up!" Fransisco called out, making her swim even faster.

"Too late Rookie Rejects!" Duncan cheered, "We've already finished!

**Winner: Veteran Vipers**

**

* * *

**

Once Amy reached the shore, she got down on her knees and panted. She looked up and saw her five teammates still clapping for her.

"Good job." Fransisco said quietly as he helped her up.

"Thanks." She responded almost inaudibly, still winded by the two kilometer swim.

"Guess the Veterans win again." Chris said with a fake disapproval, "Rookies, you're running out of options. By the way, Emo, since the girls saved you the last time you were up for elimination, you're automatically in the next showdown.

"**(CENSORED!) **you all!" he screamed, "I helped my team with the challenge!"

"In the next deliberation, the veteran girls will save someone while the other person automatically gets thrown into the showdown against Emo." the host continued, "Choose carefully..."

"Look, a seashell!" Lindsay called out like a little girl. She ran over to pick up the seashell, but didn't notice she was below one of the unsteady pillars that held the finish sign up. Soon, the pillar finally gave in and fell down with Lindsay directly in its shadow...

* * *

**Closing**

Cliffhanger...

Another three thousand word chapter completed. (wipes sweat from brow)

Sorry for taking a long time again, but I'm still not feeling the best I've been. I hope this next chapter will come out faster.

The characters for this chapter are Izzy and Ezekiel for no other reason than to try to direct The Kobold Necromancer to this story. Boy, am I evil or what? (cackles) Plus, Ezzy is now an official pairing for this story.

In the next chapter, a lot of sad things happen. Read and review!


	40. Episode 8 Part 3: This Is Total Drama!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour, Reloaded, or Final Mix… Whoops, wrong series!

**Note: **I still haven't gotten a review from The Kobold Necromancer as of yet, but that's not stopping me from writing. This will also be a long chapter due to all the things I have planned out, and many of them are sad things. My Savior Ezekiel is on hold due to me wanting to write this story more. The reason for the title of the chapter will be revealed during the last part of the story.

**Rating Note: **Rated T+ for how the Lindsay cliffhanger turns out, violence, gore, and sexual references.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Part 3 - Tears Fall From The Eyes Of The Storm**

"Lindsay, watch out!" Derek cried as he threw his crutches aside and limped over to Lindsay as fast as he could. The pillar was just inches away from crushing Lindsay when Derek leaped in front of her and pushed her away.

"What?" the dumb blonde asked to herself, "Where am I?" She looked around to see that she was perfectly okay, but had Derek on top of her. She suddenly felt something funny and blushed sheepishly.

"Thanks for saving me Damien..." Lindsay whimpered, "But could you please not feel me there..." Derek looked down and saw that his left hand was inside Lindsay's bikini bottom, his fingers unknowingly massaging Lindsay's genital organ. His whole body turned a glowing shade of pink as he quickly retracted and took his hand out of Lindsay's bikini.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" the skater boy whimpered in a high pitched tone profusely, his body still bright pink.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - It Doesn't Get Any Raunchier Than This!)**

**Derek - **(His blush has calmed down to only his face, but he is still trembling and examining his hand.) W... was it r... really in there?

**Chris McLean - **(glaring) I wanted to be Derek so bad back there!

* * *

"I'm pretty sure Derek's happy about his little experience." Chris said, a hint of jealousy in his voice. He turned to the blond grommet, who was still whimpering and convulsing over the incident that just took place.

"Don't worry Derek." Amy consoled him, "You saved Lindsay's life."

* * *

**Deliberation Bonfire**

"It's time for yet another Rookie male deliberation." Chris announced, "The Veteran girls must save Franisisco or Derek from elimination. The other one will face Emo in the showdown tonight. I'm saying that because I know everything!"

"Oh you think you're so smart!" Lindsay cried defiantly, "If you know everything, then what's the color of my underwear?"

"White with pink hearts." Chris stated.

Lindsay gasped in astonishment.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Does Chris Really Know Everything?)**

**Lindsay - **(eyes wide) How did **he** know?

**Chris McLean - **I actually looked up Lindsay's skirt as she walked in! (chuckles)

**Derek - **As I walked in and looked at Lindsay, all I could think about was her "hooha" and I didn't notice Chris looking up her skirt. That host is a pervert.

* * *

"Anyways," Chris continued, "Girls, what is your decision?"

"We chose Derek because he saved me!" Lindsay said. Derek smiled as he received the immunity necklace as most people cheered. Duncan seethed in anger, furious that his plan failed.

"So it will be Fransisco vs Emo at the showdown tomorrow night!" the host said, "Get some sleep, you're gonna need it."

* * *

**Vilecano**

The six rookies walked into the Vilecano to find that the veterans weren't present. Chef was also in a cage with two buttons in front of him. The entire middle of the arena was obscured by a large black curtain

"Fransisco, Emo, grab your torches and approach the flame." Chris instructed as the two young men did so, "You might notice that the layout is looking a little bit different tonight. This is because I've planned out a special challenge for you two... A QUIZ SHOW!" Corny game show music began to play as two pedestals arose for Fransisco and Emo.

"This isn't just any old quiz show though. This is a super dangerous quiz show!" The sadistic host lifted the black curtain to reveal the ten remaining veterans and a Harold doll strapped to the Tikitere Wheel of Torture. A gun was attached to the outside of Chef's cage pointing to one of the spots on the carousel.

"We were sent audition tapes from the people that wanted to audition for this show." Chris explained eerily, ignoring the veterans' screaming, "Four-fifths of these tapes were discarded, cast down into failure. Eleven tapes were saved though, which were your audition tapes..."

"Wait a second." Amy interrupted his monologue, "You mean only fifty-five people auditioned for this show?"

"Hey, people just don't like to be tortured." the host shrugged, "Two veterans will be saved, eight will die. The decision about which two to save is Chef's. However, choosing to save a contestant will result in a sacrifice of his own. If Chef chooses to save none of the contestants, all ten of them will perish."

"Are you kidding me?" Chef shrieked, "You're making me choose who lives and dies, pretty boy?"

"You quit being the chef, we had to make you do something." Chris shrugged.

"One of these days, McLean..." the former camp chef sighed, "One of these days..."

"I'm the only one with any brains on this team so you should save me!" Heather argued, instigating a maelstrom of voices.

"I have my momma at home!"

"I'm to pretty to die!"

"This is inhumane!"

"Dude, please don't hurt me or Bridgette!"

"I came on this show just so I could die?"

"Tell me this isn't for real!"

At this point, it was hard to tell whose argument belonged to who. However, one person just chuckled.

"Come on guys, you're overreacting!" Owen laughed, "Chris'll probably just fire harmless rubber bullets at us!"

"Oh you really think so?" Chris said angrily, "Let me explain the rules of this show. Whenever the gun lands on someone, for example the plush Harold, Chef has the decision of whether to save him or not. Either way, Fransisco and Emo get asked a question about that camper. Whichever of the two gets the correct answer the fastest gets a point. The first person to six points wins!

"So you're saying if one person gets six points first there's a chance that not all of us will die?" Gwen asked hopefully. She was interrupted with a loud bang. The bang came from a gun firing at the stuffed Harold, making cotton fly onto Owen and Trent.

"See, I told you the gun was real!" Chris chuckled. "The question is: What is Harold's full name?"

"Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady the Fifth." Fransisco answered, earning him one point. The screaming instigated once again as the wheel started slowly turning. It eventually landed on Leshawna.

"What are you waiting for? Press the damn button!" she shrieked as the gun started loading on her. Chef moved his hand towards the button with a frightened look on his face, the knife going through his hand once he pushed it. The gun pointed towards the vent of the Vilecano as it fired a round, Leshawna still breathing heavily.

"Why doesn't he just put his shoe in?" Derek asked Amy, who shrugged. **[1]**

"Looks like Chef used his first reprieve." Chris chuckled, infuriating Gwen.

"Leshawna almost died and you're laughing?" the goth girl screamed at the top of her lungs, "What kind of a psychotic dickweed are you?"

"What is the fruit Leshawna's allergic to?" Chris asked, ignoring Gwen "Pineapples." Emo immediately responded. The wheel started up again as Chef blubbered over his injured hand. It landed on DJ next, who started screaming nonstop. The former camp chef untied one of his shoes and used it to press down the button, saving DJ from his demise.

"Wow, Chef used up his reprieves faster than I expected." Chris said indifferently as everyone else screamed hysterically. After the sound of the buzzer quieted the campers down, the host asked DJ's question. "What is DJ's home country?" "Jamaica." Fransisco said quickly.

"The score's now two to one with Fransisco in the lead!" Chris said happily, "It would suck to be at the wrong end of that gun because if you are, you're toast!" The wheel eventually landed on Gwen, who started screaming profanities and insults at the sadistic host.

"You know those words won't hurt me because you're the one dying in the end!" Chris laughed.

"Not if I can help it!" Izzy cried as she jumped into the hole of the Vilecano and deactivated the gun by pulling the plug of the Tikitere Wheel of Torture. Everyone started applauding and cheering wildly as Chris fumed.

"Oh sure, take the fun out of it!" the host complained, "Anyways, what are the names of Gwen's two lizards?" "Angus and Vampyra." Emo said, shocking everyone.

"How did you know that?" Gwen asked, much calmer than she was thirty seconds ago.

"Oh it's quite a funny story!" the bipolar emo explained happily, "Because you and I have a lot in common, I took note about the two lizards you brought with you when we first arrived here."

"Alright then..." Chris started, but was cut off by an angry Emo.

"Don't interrupt my story!" he snapped at the host.

* * *

**Six Questions Later**

"How did Duncan tell you about how he went to juvie?" Gwen asked Emo after he got his question correct.

"We were cellmates in prison." he explained sadly, "He told me everything..." The emo glared at the delinquent as he spoke. Amy raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Emo In Prison, Hmmm...)**

**Amy - **Emo keeps talking about a former contestant who he wants to seek revenge on. Could it be Duncan?

* * *

"Fransisco and Emo have five points each." Chris explained, "Since the only person left is Bridgette, she'll be the tiebreaking question. You will be provided with a marker and whiteboard to write your answer down. The question is: What is Bridgette's middle name?" Familiar sounding music played as the two contestants wrote down their answers. **[2] **Once the music ended, Fransisco's whiteboard said "Jackie" while Emo's whiteboard said "Marie".

"The correct answer is..." Chris announced dramatically as a drum roll played in the background, "Marie!"

**Winner: Emo**

**

* * *

**

Fransisco nodded as he stepped down from his podium and tapped fists with his opponent and Derek. He also shook hands with Bridgette, DJ, and a few other veterans. He then approached Amy, who had a smile on her face but sadness in her eyes.

"I feel like I'm going to miss you the most of all Amy." he said quietly, "Good luck."

"I... I..." Amy stammered, knowing that this was her last chance to say her true feelings, "I'm going to miss you too." She slapped herself mentally after shying out again. To her surprise, Fransisco wrapped his arms around her, a gesture of which she reciprocated. After the long embrace, Fransisco walked down to the Dock of Shame and tipped his cap as he left on the Boat of Losers.

"I hate feeling like this..." Amy sighed sadly as she watched her crush leave. Derek put his arm around her shoulder and escorted her back to camp in sympathy.

* * *

**Veteran Camp**

By the time the Veteran Vipers got back to camp, the rain had already started to fall. Bridgette and DJ were walking together, Geoff not far ahead of them.

"It was sure a shock to see Fransisco gone for good." the surfer girl admitted, "Poor Amy, she really liked him." Lightning struck and then the thunder boomed, making Bridgette and DJ yelp in surprise and hug each other. They looked to see who was in their hug and immediately released themselves.

"Sorry Bridge," DJ admitted, "thunder just scares me!" They arrived back to camp and proceeded towards their cabins, but they looked in each other's eyes first. Duncan came up from behind DJ and shoved him into Bridgette, making them lock lips. Geoff came out from the cabin and his jaw dropped at what he saw: Bridgette kissing another guy. The surfer girl's eyes grew to the size of watermelons as she felt DJ's lips against her's and Geoff's eyes locked on her. DJ pushed her away and ran from the quarreling couple. The gentle giant saw Geoff yelling and Bridgette pleading, but he couldn't hear what was said. The party boy angrily slammed the cabin door on the surfer girl, making her collapse on the steps and start sobbing. DJ looked back as the pouring rain encircled and drenched Bridgette in sadness. DJ saw Duncan laughing hysterically at the now dumped Bridgette, and DJ started shedding tears.

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

Dana motioned towards Jazz in the girls cabin and whispered in her ear. "Should we try to talk to her?"

"She just needs time to think it over." The fashionista responded, looking over at Amy who was looking out the window sadly.

* * *

**Control Room**

"Where am I?" Lindsay whimpered. She noticed she was tied to a chair and started yelling for help. Heather and Chris approached her, both grinning evilly.

"Before you say anything Lindsiot, I got Chris's permission to do this!" The queen bee told her as the host nodded. She pulled out a dagger like object from behind her back, making Lindsay cry and whimper.

"Please don't kill me!" The dumb blonde sobbed, still trying to break free. Heather opened the dagger to reveal that it was actually a pair of scissors.

"NO! NO! NO!" Lindsay screamed, her voice more high pitched.

"I heard you're afraid of bad haircuts." Heather purred sadistically, "I'll give you one you'll never forget!" She lifted Lindsay's blond hair up and cut it down to the scalp. The dumb blonde thrashed wildly as she was shaved, but her hair was already cut off. Chris showed her face in the mirror, revealing she had no more than blond patches.

"I'll rip you apart for this Heather!" Lindsay shrieked wildly, her voice now extremely high pitched. She then started screaming and crying as two interns grabbed her and threw her out the window of Chris's mansion.

"Thanks for taking the trash out!" Heather hollered as Lindsay ran into the wilderness. Lindsay, knowing she lost the battle, curled up behind a bush and started weeping bitterly.

* * *

**(Audition Tape #6 - Fransisco)**

"Diego, hold the camera correctly!" One of Fransisco's brothers commanded the other.

"Eduardo, get out of the way!" Diego argued back to his brother. The two started arguing in Spanish as Fransisco just sat on a chair silently. His brothers finally calmed down as Fransisco stood up.

"Hi, I'm Fransisco." he said, "I want to be on your show to show..."

"Because he'll dominate the competition!" Eduardo announced, jumping in front of the camera.

"And all the ladies will fall for him!" Diego also cheered.

Fransisco sighed as he walked away.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **Not saying that you would be in a situation like Chef anytime soon, but using your shoe's to press down the buttons is a good idea.

**[2] - **Yes, this is the Final Jeopardy theme.

* * *

**Camper Tally**

**Rookie Raccoons - **Amy, Dana, Derek, Emo, Jazz

**Veteran Vipers - **Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Trent

**Eliminated - **Brad, Zoey, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold, Ashley, Fransisco

* * *

See, told you it was going to be sad. Anyways, the music for Bridgette and Geoff's breakup is The End of The World theme from Kingdom Hearts and the theme for Heather cutting Lindsay's hair off is Slave of Desire from Soul Calibur II. That was the music I had in mind while I was writing those two parts.

Now for the sneak peeks...

1. The Bridgette/Geoff/DJ/Heather/Leshawna love pentagon really starts to heat up!

2. You'll learn more about how Leshawna was really eliminated on Total Drama Island.

3. Two alliances are formed to save a certain someone and to throw two certain people in the showdown!

4. Lindsay starts to go insane for revenge on Heather.

5. This will be the most dramatic episode by far! (I remember when I told Realityshowfan that once.)

I'm sorry to those who I made cry while reading this chapter. I still hope you read and review anyways! 3,044 words.


	41. Episode 9 Part 1: The Wind Up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island, nor do I own Chris McLean, Duncan, or Heather. They would be eaten by a pack of rabid salamanders if I did.

**Note: **I'm updating quickly yet again because this story is getting too good to stop. At the end of the episode there will be another interview chapter for the eliminated contestants so submit your questions! This also applies to people who've already been interviewed, so submit more questions for them! This episode will go back to the 4 Part format, just because there are so many things I want to fit in.

**Rating Note: **Nothing bad here.

On to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 9 Part 1 - The Lightning After The Thunder**

"Hey Amy, I think you're skirt is too long..." Chris mumbled in his sleep, "Let me fix that..." Izzy was trying to hold back laughter as she filmed the sleeping host.

"You have a really hot bra on..." the host continued to sleep talk, "Now let's see what's under it..." He outstretched his hands to grope the imaginary breasts, but instead latched on to another pair: Izzy's. The crazy redhead seethed in anger as she dumped a pail of water on the host, waking him up.

"Who dumped water on me..." Chris said angrily before noticing the camera, "CRAP! Get me to the dressing room!" After the host darted off, Ezekiel walked into the room and blushed at what he saw. Izzy had on green lingerie with black stockings and garter belt. The home schooled boy slapped himself mentally then turned to walk out of the room, but was grabbed by the collar by Izzy.

"You're not going to walk out on a girl in her undies, right Zeke?" she said, "Besides, I know you like it!" She batted her eyelids at the prairie boy. She noticed Chris coming into the door, but she slammed it in his face and started the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama Action," Izzy greeted the audience, "Amy made an effort to get closer to Fransisco, but she didn't confess his true feelings yet. Phooey!"

"The Veteran Vipers won again due to Chris tipping the odds in their favor..." she grumbled, rolling her eyes, "And Fransisco was sent home after losing to Emo in the most sadistic showdown Chris has ever attempted!"

"To make things worse, Duncan broke Bridgette and Geoff up and Heather shaved Lindsay's head!" The crazy redhead threw her hands up in disgust, "Will things get any better, or will the contestants riot? Find out right now on Total, Drama, Action!"

**(cut to theme song, and we're good to go)**

**

* * *

**

Bridgette was still shaken from the events that took place the night before so she went for an early morning stroll in the jungle. She heard sounds of crying behind a bush so she went to investigate.

"Don't look at me! Don't look at me!" the voice in the bush whimpered. Bridgette looked inside and saw Lindsay, her head shaven and her eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Lindsay!" she cried as she held the dumb blonde, "What happened?"

"Heather shaved my head!" Lindsay sobbed, "She got her revenge!"

"I'm not sure if this helps, but I'm sure it'll do for now." Bridgette and Lindsay turned to see Izzy holding one of the ugly mullet wigs from last season, "We can redesign it to fit your style if you want." Lindsay nodded and placed the wig on top of her head.

"It's itchy!" she whined, scratching her head, "I guess I'll have to wear it until my hair grows back..."

"We'll get to the bottom of this." Bridgette assured the two of them, "Let's head back."

* * *

**Veteran Camp**

"Heather!" Bridgette called out, "What have you done with Lindsay?"

The queen bee came out of hiding and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." She was suddenly pounced by Lindsay, who began slapping and clawing at her.

"YOU BITCH!" she shrieked as she pulled Heather's raven hair, "I'M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Bridgette and Izzy came to pull Lindsay off of Heather, but the blonde princess still kept kicking at Heather's body. As Heather struggled to get up, Lindsay broke free from Bridgette and tackled the queen bee down again.

"Izzy, get one of the boys!" Bridgette cried, "I can't hold her back!"

"I'm on it!" The crazy redhead gallantly yelled as she ran to the cabin. The surfer girl tried to pull Lindsay off of Heather again, but the ditzy blonde would not stop pushing the raven haired beauty's head into the sand. Finally, two dark skinned arms helped Bridgette pull Lindsay off of Heather.

"LET GO OF ME!" Lindsay screamed, "I'M GONNA KILL THAT WHORE BAG!"

"Take deep breaths Lindsay..." Bridgette pleaded desperately to the fuming Lindsay. She looked at who helped her pull Lindsay off of Heather and instantly scowled, "What do you want?"

"Hey Bridgette..." DJ stuttered, "Sorry about what happened last night. It was an accident."

"Why don't you try telling that to Geoff?" The surfer girl said, still avoiding eye contact with the gentle linebacker. They both heard pained cries and saw Lindsay putting Heather in an ankle lock. After Bridgette pulled Lindsay off of Heather again, the queen bee ran inside the cabin.

"You try to calm Lindsay down while I check on Heather." DJ told Bridgette. The gentle giant went into the cabin to find Heather sobbing.

"I can't believe Lindsay would assault me like that for no reason!" the queen bee cried, "It's so unlike her!"

"Her hair looked different." DJ pointed out, "Is there any reason behind that?"

"Leshawna dyed it last night!" Heather tried to lie, "I tried to stop her but the damage was already done! Lindsay took out her anger on me since she probably couldn't take on Leshawna..." They heard the cabin door slam as the furious Leshawna entered the cabin.

"That's the last straw Heather!" Leshawna yelled, "You can't just shave Lindsay's head and expect everything to turn out alright for you!"

"Nuh uh uh." Heather taunted the plus sized sister, "A nasty temper won't get you with DJ!"

"Neither will being a conniving bitch!" Leshanwa tackled Heather as they got into another fight. DJ nervously stepped outside the cabin before things got too ugly. Once he left the cabin entirely, he was confronted by Duncan.

"Good job last night DJ." he said, "Now all we have to do is get Bridgette eliminated. Maybe you could hook up with Bridgette and then dump her as the cherry on top!"

"Did somebody say cherry on top?" Owen cried as he entered the conversation.

"It's an expression idiot!" Duncan yelled as he banged the chubby oaf on the head.

A few feet away, Gwen and Trent noticed the three boys scheming.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Trent asked his girlfriend, "If Duncan's with them, they must be up to something!"

"It's just Owen and DJ." Gwen said, "They're the two of the four nicest guys here, the other two being you and Geoff."

"Speaking of which, where is Geoff?" the musician wondered, "He's been hostile ever since he broke up with Bridgette..." They noticed Geoff join the conversation they were observing, so they listened in.

"I want to join your alliance so I can get revenge on Bridgette for betraying me." the party boy said angrily, "You were right, she is a bitch!"

"Glad you see it my way pal!" Duncan happily said as he patted Geoff on the back, "My plan is to throw the challenge so we can get Bridgette and Leshawna in the showdown. The rookie boys would save Lindsay out of sympathy, the rookie girls would probably choose Leshawna to be in the showdown since she's the biggest threat, and we would pick Bridgette!"

"Wouldn't Heather try to get involved with this?" Owen asked.

"I've got my own plans with her Owen..." Duncan grinned evilly as he made eye contact with Heather. The queen bee winked at the delinquent, a gesture of which he returned.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Never Saw This Coming... Okay We Sorta Did)**

**Duncan - **This is just getting better and better! I've now got four people on my side, and Heather seems like easy picking!

**Heather - **It turns out that Duncan and I have more in common than I thought. Little does he know that I also have my own intentions: Getting invincibility and eliminating all the other girls.

**DJ - **Everyday just gets more and more difficult to handle! Duncan expects me to get Bridgette's attention then break her heart in front of everyone. She has such a pure heart so I'm not sure if I can bear long enough to pull that off!

**Izzy - **(munching on some cookies) This one time, Josephine and I filled Chris's bathtub with instant Jello mix. When we turned on the water, his bathtub was filled with lime gelatin! You should have seen the look on Chris's face when he went in to take a bath! (She laughs with her mouth full of cookies, getting crumbs on the floor.)

**Owen - **Mmm... Those cookie crumbs on the floor look edible! (He gets down on his knees and starts eating the crumbs like a chicken.)

**Geoff -** I'm kinda bothered that DJ is Duncan's alliance, but I need him if I want to get my ex-girlfriend out. (points toward the camera) Watch out Bridgette, you're gonna pay!

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

Derek got out of bed with his leg feeling surprisingly better. Emo also woke up in the bunk above him.

"I don't think I'll be needing my crutches anymore." the skater said to Emo, who didn't listen, "I should be able to walk again!" He managed to successfully step out of the cabin and proceeded to get out his skateboard.

"Do you want to be injured again?" Amy asked disapprovingly, "You just got better."

"It's nothing." Derek shrugged, "Just a casual ride around the island."

"Mind if I come with?" Amy asked, "I need something to make me to make me take my mind off Fransisco."

"Sure." Derek happily agreed, "Dana's also coming." As the three of them left on their skateboards, Emo stepped out of the cabin and let Spencer reside in his sleeve. Jazz also came out of her cabin wearing her outfit from the first day.

"What are you looking at?" Jazz said angrily.

"Your ugly outfit." Emo retorted without looking in her eyes.

The two of them huffed away from each other.

* * *

**Control Room**

As Izzy, Josephine, Anna, and Jed were having some snacks, Ezekiel burst in wearing a Z chain.

"Yo, yo, yo, what up dawgs!" he cried, "Zeke is in the house, eh!"

"Oh God Zed, what have you done with him?" Josephine cried.

"Schooling him in the ways of popularity!" Zed responded, "He has to learn from the very best if he wants to change his image!"

"Into a eighties rap star wannabe?" Izzy sarcastically responded, "You're probably just gonna have to let My Zeke go!"

"Don't let Zed corrupt you Ezekiel." Jed told him, "And by the way, lose the bling."

"You just have to ruin all the fun, do you?" said Zed, annoyed.

"We do have an interview in a couple of days." the polite cameraman pointed out, "We have to prepare for that."

"The uber geek wad and the mysterious hottie I'm not so interested about, but Ashley... Ho ho ho!" Zed rubbed his hands together mischievously, "I think I'm gonna score with her."

"What about me sweetheart..." Anna cooed, getting behind the prankster cameraman and rubbing his chest.

"Hello three way!" Zed cheered as Josephine rolled her eyes.

"Break's over, back to work!" Chris commanded everyone. He looked toward the camera and saw Leshawna and Heather duke it out. He recalled how he got Leshawna eliminated...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_A year ago on Total Drama Island, they were at the final five. Even though Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Leshawna, and Owen fought hard to get so far, Chris knew one of their journeys would be over tomorrow. Before Chris went to bed, he was approached by someone._

_"Heather?" he said._

_"Chris," the queen bee started, "I know being a host is a lot of work, but I have a small favor to ask you."_

_"And that would be..."_

_"To get Leshawna eliminated tomorrow." Heather continued, an evil grin on her face, "I don't care how, just do it!"_

_"But what's in it for me?" Chris asked._

_"Believe me, I'll make it worth your while..." Heather assured him as she ran a seductive finger down Chris's arm._

_"I like where this is going sweetheart," the host purred, "but why Leshawna?"_

_"I'm tired of her trying to pull pranks on me!" the raven haired beauty groaned, "Did you know she shredded my clothes?"_

_"You won't need clothes where you're going sweetcheeks!" Chris cheered as he escorted Heather to his bedroom._

_

* * *

_

**Back To The Present**

Chris sighed happily as he recalled the make out session he and Heather had after their conversation.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Lanoissefleurc**)

**Heather - **And Leshawna was eliminated the following night! I just wish the world could see her face when she was eliminated. Wait, they already have! (she laughs)

* * *

**Closing**

Next chapter: The challenge and you guessed it, more drama!

I updated quickly again because this story is getting too good just to stop!

Read, review, and submit your questions for the eliminated campers so far. (And the camper eliminated in this chapter, but not until she is.)


	42. Episode 9 Part 2: The Challenge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything on the show or on the blog.

**Note: **I just want to put my other projects on hold for now and somehow form a chapter out of the ideas I have, and hopefully a decent one. I apologize for the long wait, and here is the next chapter.

**Rating Note: **This chapter is rated K+ for drama.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Part 2 - Legends Of The Hidden Temple**

**

* * *

**

The fifteen campers assembled in front of Chris, noticing the two temples behind him.

"The Rookie Raccoons aren't doing so good." the host pointed out the obvious, "Seventeen days and the Veteran Vipers have twice as many teammates as you do!" He laughed, but stopped when he noticed Lindsay's wig.

"Nice hairball Lindsay!" Chris roared with laughter, making the blonde (bald now) look down at the ground sadly.

"You were the one who helped Heather shave her head in the first place!" Bridgette shouted.

"You're such a meanie head, Chris!" Lindsay also shouted.

"Simply amazing Lindsay, you do remember me..." Chris said, "I'm so FLATTERED!" The host thrust his arms out in a dramatic fashion. **[1]**

"So what's the challenge?" Duncan asked.

"You will have to run into the jungle to retrieve a colored bag of puzzle pieces, veterans are yellow and rookies are blue. Once you retrieve the bag, you'll have to put the pieces together and answer the question the finished product displays. Be careful though. If you answer the question wrong, you'll get a setback! Also, don't think about cheating off of the other team. They have a different question as you!" Chris explained, "After answering the riddle completely, you'll enter your colored temple and use the blocks inside to reach the top. Then you'll have to break through the top and scale down your temple! First team who does so wins!"

"You know, I thought he was going to give us something hard." Gwen chuckled. Chris tried to form a retort, but couldn't think of anything. "The race is on." He unenthusiastically declared as the racers started down the jungle.

* * *

**Rookie Raccoons**

"We have to win this one!" Derek told his team as they ran through the jungle, "We've already lost enough people!"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Blondie." Emo rolled his eyes.

"Go **(CENSORED!) **yourself." the skater muttered.

"Now boys, behave!" Amy said, annoyed.

"Hey look, there's our bag right there!" Dana cried as she pointed toward a blue bag on a platform.

"Is it just me or was that way too easy?" Derek asked aloud. He would soon find out that was way too easy as a flaming ring appeared in front of the platform.

"Let me take care of this." Jazz said as she discarded her beret and jacket. She ran up to the ring and did a front flip through it as she retrieved the bag. Everyone else stood wide eyed in shock.

"Practice from trying to retrieve the last handbag at a sale." the fashionista admitted, dusting herself off, "It's a living hell when you come between me and a designer purse."

* * *

**Veteran Vipers**

The veterans had more difficulty finding their bag thanks to Duncan's plan to throw the challenge.

"I'm telling you, the bag has to be this way!" Geoff pretended to argue with Duncan.

"That way just leads us into the lake!" Duncan argued back, "Who knows what trouble we'll get into!"

The eight veterans watched back and forth as the two boys continued to argue, Owen and DJ the only ones aware that it was no more than an act. Meanwhile, everyone else, especially Heather, were worried that the bickering might cost them the challenge.

"Chris would probably want us to get into dangerous situations." Trent broke up the arguement, "I say we should go into the lake."

"I think that should of held us back long enough." Duncan thought, "But to be on the safe side, I should try something else... Hey Geoff!" he called to the party boy, but this time out loud, "I see you're still sour about your unexpected breakup with Bridgette!"

The surfer girl gasped in shock and looked around nervously. She could faintly hear Duncan pointing out, "She was making out with DJ!", which was the truth. Most people believed that she provoked the event, which was nothing but a lie.

"It wasn't my fault!" Bridgette whimpered, and focused her wet eyes on DJ, "It was him! He kissed me, I swear!"

"You can't lie your way out of this mess, surfer girl!" Heather laughed with a smirk Bridgette wanted to smack off her face, "Why don't you try admitting you're a cheating slut!"

Bridgette's gasp was practically a scream as her legs gave out from the pressure. As everyone ran ahead, Gwen and Lindsay stayed behind to confort the emotionally wrecked surfer girl.

"Don't worry Bridge," Gwen told her softly as she helped her up, "we believe you."

"You're so much better than that meanie head Heather!" Lindsay told her, "I swear I'll rip her hair off of her scalp!"

"A little too far." Gwen said.

The three eventually caught up to the rest of the team. Their yellow bag was floating in a lake. As Trent discarded his shirt and prepared to jump in, alligators emerged from the water. This event made DJ scream and run away from the lake, making Duncan laugh.

"How are we going to get across?" Lindsay asked her team. Meanwhile, Heather snuck up behind Lindsay and threw her wig into the lake.

"Nice dome Lindsay!" Heather gibed as the bald beauty ran away crying.

"That was low Heather!" Bridgette shouted as she retrieved Lindsay's wig from the water.

"The ditz deserved to have her head shaved." the queen bee scoffed, "By the way Bridge, there's an alligator behind you."

The surfing blonde's jade eyes widened in horror as she slowly turned around. Once she made eye contact with the green beast, she jumped out of the water Roadrunner style and got back to land.

"What are alligators doing in New Zealand?" Bridgette shrieked.

* * *

Back at the temples, Lindsay and DJ were sitting in a fetal position.

"Don't look at me! Don't look at me!" Lindsay sobbed while covering her bald head.

"Alligators..." DJ whimpered, trembling in fear.

As the rookies arrived with their puzzle bag, they noticed the two veterans without their team. As Emo, Jazz, and Dana got busy with their puzzles, Derek and Amy went to comfort the two out of generosity.

"Easy there..." Derek said while patting the gentle giant on the back, "Alligators are more afraid of you..."

"Heather did this to you?" Amy gasped while Lindsay nodded, "Oh, she's gonna get it!"

"What an unexpected act of kindness by the Rookie Raccoons." Chris said, "Now cut it out! You're supposed to be competing against each other!"

"The question is..." Jazz read aloud while finishing the puzzle, "Which contestant was eliminated sixth?"

"Ashley!" Amy shouted loud enough for the newly arrived Veteran Vipers to hear.

"That's right rookies!" Chris announced, "Now you can get inside the temple!" Duncan got an evil grin as he walked up to Chris.

"The veterans also answer Ashley!" Duncan said.

"Wrong!" the host laughed, "You don't have the same question as the rookies! Strange how someone like Duncan couldn't remember that rule! Remember what I said about the setback!" A giant mound of dirt covered the entrance to the Veteran Vipers' temple.

"Sorry guys!" Duncan said sarcastically, "Now it should be more difficult to complete the challenge!"

"Don't we at least get shovels?" Leshawna asked angrily, "I just got a manicure!"

"Me too!" Lindsay cried.

"Nope!" Chris said before breaking out into laughter.

"If it makes you feel any better, I got your wig back." Bridgette said while she handed it to Lindsay.

As the veterans started excavating their way through the dirt mound, the rookies already made their way to the top of the temple. The only escape was a hole at the top covered by a thick slab of wood.

"Allow me." Emo said as he made a cut through the wood with his knife, his pet rat popping out of his sleeve, "Spencer..." He whispered something in the rat's ear then sent him through the hole in the wood.

"What did you say to him?" Jazz asked.

"You'll see!" the bipolar emo cheered, "It'll be hilarious!"

Back outside, the Veteran Vipers made their way to their way to the entrance and started putting together their puzzle. As Duncan filed his nails with his knife, Spencer snuck his way up Duncan pants. The delinquent didn't notice this until the little creature bit him on the nuts.

"Help!" he screamed, "There's something inside of me! Get it out! Get it out!" Spencer made his way into Duncan's shirt and started scurrying around Duncan's torso, making the delinquent fall to the ground. Bridgette and Leshawna laughed at Duncan's freak out until he finally caught Spencer.

"Time to make mincemeat of that little rat..." Duncan seethed as he got out his carving knife. Spencer's instincts finally kicked in as he bit the delinquent on the finger and scurried back to his master, who, along with his team, escaped the temple.

"Good job." Emo told his rat as he made his way back into his sleeve.

**Winner: Rookie Raccoons**

**

* * *

**

"At least we lost the challenge." Duncan groaned as he inspected his body for rat bites.

"The rookies pick up their second win!" Chris announced, "Tomorrow, we'll have the first veteran girl deliberation and either Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Bridgette, or Gwen will be going home!"

"Do you need any help in saving your butt?" Duncan asked Heather.

"Nope," the queen bee responded, "I've got it all figured out..." She looked towards Emo and Derek with an evil grin.

* * *

**Footnotes **

**[1] - **This is a video game reference. Guess to where it's from!

* * *

Expect tons of drama in the next chapter! After the episode's done, we'll interview the eliminated contestants. Questions are still open!

I knew the update would take longer than usual, but not this long! The reason why is that I posted the first chapter of 99 Ways To Kill, Torture, and Annoy Chris. I recommend you check it out! (God, I love cheap advertising!) Read and review!


	43. Episode 9 Part 3: The Resolution

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island or Action. Maybe Almost! Total Drama Action, but nothing else.

**Note: **I might have to go back to the three part episode format because I feel like the deliberation and showdown (which were originally two separate chapters) could as easily be done in one chapter. The contestant interviews (submit questions for the eliminated person) and Total Drama Home Journal (Did I mention Noah's Total Drama Home Journal is coming up?) will be a chapter each, the next episode will also be three chapters long, and the episode after that will be only two chapters long. Ergo, I will have fifty chapters exactly before the mid game twist! (Dang, I spoiled something big!)

**Rating Note: **Oh who cares?

Submit your questions for the person eliminated…

* * *

**Chapter 9 Part 3 - The Elimination You Didn't Want To See But At The Same Time Saw Coming**

"Hey boys." Heather said to the two remaining rookie boys, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"If this is about saving you, we're not in." Emo stated.

"I suppose your little rat will pay for your decision then..." the raven haired beauty said as she got out some rat poison. As the emo made a terrified face, she turned to Derek.

"You do like Amy, don't you?" she asked the skater.

"She already knows I like her so you can't really hold that against me." Derek pointed out, "Besides, I just want her to respect me."

"Do you think she'll still respect you after she finds out about your skin mags under the bed?" Heather purred, her malicious grin growing bigger.

"Bu... wha... how..." Derek stammered, struggling to form words.

"So if you save me tomorrow, those will remain a secret and Spencer will still be alive." Heather explained, "Take your pick."

"Fine." Derek groaned, "But remember."

"I know, you can't save me twice in a row." the queen bee scoffed dismissively, "Glad you made the right decision boys."

* * *

**Deliberation**

"Welcome to the first veteran female deliberation!" Chris announced dramatically, "The rookie girls and veteran boys will decide on their candidate from the veteran girls to be in the showdown. But before that, the rookie boys must decide who they want to save from elimination.

Derek and Emo looked at each other, deciding which reputation they want to ruin first.

"Since life has no point anyway, I'll be the one to say it." Emo said to everyone, "On behalf of Derek..." HEY!" the skater shouted. "I would like to spare Heather from elimination."

Everyone else gasped in unison as Heather happily accepted the immunity necklace. Their gasps soon grew into a chorus of boos, angry shrieking (mostly from Lindsay), and throwing things at the queen bee (mostly Gwen, Leshawna, and Izzy). Heather ignored the gibes and flaunted her immunity to Lindsay, who had to be held back by DJ and Geoff from ripping the queen bee to shreds.

After Chris settled the contestants down, he continued. "Now time to select the candidates."

"We have to send in Bridgette for elimination." Duncan whispered to the veteran boys.

"Why?" Trent asked, unaware of his alliance.

"Because I don't want Gwen to go in either." Duncan told the musician, faking empathy.

"Time to announce your candidates!" Chris announced, "Rookie girls, let's start with you."

"We chose Bridgette." Jazz explained, "Nothing personal, you're just a strong competitor."

"Wait, we chose Bridgette too!" Geoff interrupted, making Bridgette's jaw drop.

"Does this mean I'm... eliminated?" Bridgette whimpered, her body shaking.

"We never... really thought about what would happen if both parties chose the same candidate..." Chris admitted sheepishly.

"That's why I added something to the rulebook!" Izzy declared triumphantly, "Turn to page 73 and start from line 845."

The host pulled out a rulebook from behind his back and started skimming through the pages. Once he reached the specified portion, he cleared his throat and read it aloud. "Whenever both parties choose the same candidate for the showdown, his/her opponent is chosen by... CHEF HATCHET?"

"Yep!" Izzy laughed, "Just felt like he deserved more power than what you give him!"

The camp chef entered and scanned over the three eligible opponents.

"I choose..." he started, "Leshawna!"

"Wow, talk about random chance!" Geoff whispered to Duncan, only to be met by a glare from Bridgette.

"By order of Chef Hatchet, the showdown will be Bridgette and Leshawna!" Chris said, "Meet me at the Vilecano at midnight!"

* * *

**Midnight At The Vilecano**

Both teams assembled in the Vilecano as the moon reached the highest point in the sky. Chris, Chef, Izzy, and (by Izzy's suggestion) Ezekiel arose on platforms from the floor.

"Where are we, eh?" the prairie boy asked, looking around nervously.

"We're in the Vilecano Zeke!" Izzy explained, "Don't ask me why Chris gave it such a crappy name."

"That's enough Izzy!" Chris yelled, "Anyways, Bridgette and Leshawna will grab their torches and approach the flame." They did so as the screen flashed random challenges. Eventually, it stopped on _Jell-o Jousting_. The floor separated and revealed a pit of green Jell-o. Two platforms arose from the pit of green goop.

"The rules are simple:" Chris explained, "Try to knock your opponent off her platform using your baton. Best two out of three wins."

Bridgette and Leshawna jumped into the Jell-o and climbed up their platforms. Before Chris sounded his air horn, the clumsy surfer fell off her platform into the pit of Jell-o.

"That counts as a win for Leshawna." the host explained.

"What?" Bridgette exclaimed.

"You heard him Malibu!" Duncan called out, "Now you need to win both rounds to stay in the game!"

"Good luck Bridgette." Leshawna told her.

"You too Leshawna." Bridgette said back.

Once Chris sounded his air horn, Leshawna took a swipe at Bridgette's legs, only to be blocked. The surfer girl parried the plus sized sister's attacks until finally jabbing her in the midsection, making her fall off the platform.

"Bridgette and Leshawna both have one win!" Chris announced, "Whoever wins this round stays in the game!"

"So Duncan," DJ asked as the two fought, "who do you want to win?"

"I'm wanting them to lose equally." Duncan responded.

"You've got strong arms for a white girl!" Leshawna panted as she continued fighting.

"I lift with the boys." Bridgette explained, also worn out. With one final blow, she knocked Leshawna into the Jell-o pit.

**Winner: Bridgette**

**

* * *

**

Bridgette helped Leshawna out of the pit and they both hugged. After Leshawna had her torch extinguished, she said her goodbyes and headed for the Dock of Shame into the Boat of Losers.

"Zeke and I will be driving the boat this time!" Izzy said as she and Ezekiel joined Leshawna on her walk down the dock.

"Why do I have a feeling this won't end well..." the plus sized sister said morosely as she entered the boat.

"Leshawna?" Harold, along with all the others eliminated, were on the boat.

"String bean?" Leshawna gasped.

"About what happened before, it's not my fault." the lanky nerd explained.

"I learned that Duncan and Ashley were the ones that broke us up." Leshawna sadly explained.

"Oh sure, blame your problems on me!" Ashley scoffed.

"Anyways, I feel that we can rekindle our relationship..." the plus sized sister grinned.

"Give daddy some sugar!" Harold purred as the reunited couple kissed on the lips

"Wait, so why is everyone here?" Leshawna asked, changing the subject.

"Jed and Zed interview us every four eliminations." Zoey grumbled, "It's so irritating!"

"Great that everyone's here!" Zed appeared from behind some boxes along with Jed, "Now time for another edition of Total Drama Interviews!"

* * *

**Camper Tally**

**Rookie Raccoons - **Amy, Dana, Derek, Emo, Jazz

**Veteran Vipers - **Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Owen, Trent

**Eliminated - **Brad, Zoey, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold, Ashley, Fransisco, Leshawna

* * *

**Closing**

I posted this chapter on July 20th, which is Amy's birthday. Happy Birthday Amy!

After we get done with the interviews and Noah's Total Drama Home Journal, I will write the next episode.

There are a lot of sneak peeks:

1. The first part will be that really perverted chapter I've been talking about. This story will be rated M for that time. If you don't like raunchy things, skip the chapter. You won't miss much.

2. Remember Chris's autobiography? There will be more of that.

3. Izzy and Ezekiel will develop their relationship more, but how will Owen think of it?...

4. The biographies of Josephine, Anna, Jed, Zed, and another intern character I'm adding will be posted during the episode.

5. It's going to be a very sad elimination, and with someone you probably don't want to go.

That's all I'm saying for now! Read, review, and submit questions for Leshawna and everyone else!


	44. Total Drama Interviews 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island. However, I do own Jed and Zed, so don't let them wander off into your stories!

**Note: **I must say, I've been getting a lot more reviews lately, which I do appreciate. With more reviews comes a bevy of questions that the reviewers submitted (and some of my own questions), so this chapter will be fairly long.

**Rating Note: **Rated K+ for no particular reason.

**Monumental Moment: **After my last chapter, I reached 150 reviews! Pop out the champagne! Or club soda, because we can't drink yet. I don't really like soda though. Anyways, I hope to see 150 more soon!

* * *

**Total Drama Interviews II**

"Let's start off with Ashley." Jed said.

"If there's no way to escape the inevitable, let's get this over with." The movie star groaned.

"Besides Fransisco, which guy do you like the most?" Zed read off of a cue card.

"Trent." Ashley said, "He's got the charms and the looks. How could anyone not fall for him?"

"I do vaguely remember you flirting with him a few times early on in the game." Rebeccah added.

"I don't think Gwen will be very happy with that!" Izzy said.

"The next question is..." Jed announced, "Do you respect Jazz for betraying you?"

"If Jazz didn't betray me, do you think I'd be on this boat?" Ashley asked in a disbelieving tone.

"That settles that." Zed shrugged, "What do you regret most on the show?"

"Even associating myself with that wannabe, Jazz." Ashley scoffed, "If she truly was worth anything, she would've gotten a movie offer by now."

"She did turn down an offer for Neckties From Neptune." Jed pointed out.

"Same diff." the movie star said dismissively, "Strike when the iron is hot I always say, and Jazz failed to do that. She'll be washed up any day."

"On to the next question." the polite cameraman said, "Do you still believe Fransisco likes you?"

"Of course he does!" Ashley cooed flirtatiously, "He was just too shy to declare his feelings when I was eliminated!"

"I meant what I said back there." Fransisco stated blankly.

"Wha... what?" As Ashley sat with a blank expression on her face, Jed and Zed moved on to Brad and Chad.

"Why it isn't the only male duo besides us." Jed greeted, "How are you doing?"

"Just fine." Chad said, not bothering to look at the two cameramen.

"He's still a little depressed after not being able to compete in the challenges." Brad admitted while massaging his boyfriend's back.

"For Brad: How did you find out you were gay?" Jed asked.

"When I was attracted to the members of N'Sync." he admitted, "Lance Bass is so hot! Ever since he came out of the closet, I've always wanted to..." He was interrupted by a glare from Chad.

"The next question is... Is it not so bad being the first one out anymore?" Zed asked.

"Not at all!" Brad cooed, "I still have Chad here!" The two gay men started making out once again.

"This question's from me. Why didn't Cartoon Network censor you?" the prankster cameraman groaned, "So what, 'shut up' is bad but guy on guy action is a-okay?"

"They did get away with Noah kissing Cody last season!" Izzy called out from the cockpit.

"That beside the point." Jed said, "Chad, where did you meet Brad?"

"We were about twelve at the time." he explained, "He was being bullied for being gay so I stood up for him and fought his bullies to a pulp! We fell in love and the rest is history."

"Also, do you believe you could have done better in the more recent challenges than the other rookie boys?"

"Obviously." Chad rolled his eyes, "All of the challenges were physical, and that's my strong point. They lost most of their challenges after I was voted off because..."

"Because they were losing challenges from the start." Harold interrupted.

"I didn't expect you to be so vocal about the subject, Harold." Jed said, "Explain."

"The Rookie Raccoons team was built from new players in contrast to the experienced Veteran Vipers." the lanky nerd explained, "By these statistics alone, I predicted the veterans would outlast the rookies."

"Aint that the truth." Zoey muttered.

"To establish my point further, the two challenges the rookies won were caused by an outside force." Harold pointed out, "If Izzy hadn't prevented Chris from cheating or Duncan hadn't thrown the challenge, the Rookie Raccoons would be down to three players.

"So what's the problem with that?" Chad growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Guys, shouldn't we be nice to each other?" Ezekiel asked, only to be ignored by the others.

"I'm just trying to say that my team's better." Harold stated.

"Guys?" the prairie boy whimpered.

"That doesn't change the fact you were voted out first!" Chad argued back.

"GUYS!" Ezekiel shouted over the argument, this time getting everyone's attention, "I think we sho'od co'ontinue with the intervio'os, eh!"

"Why don't you go ahead and ask Fransisco the next question then?" Jed calmly said.

"If yoo' were to return, do yoo' think yoo' would have a chance of winning?" The home schooled teen read aloud.

Fransisco just shrugged.

"How is your relationship with Amy?" Zed asked him.

"We're pretty close." he said, "I'm happy she's still in the game because..." He looked away for a second before thinking of a response, his dark skin turning slightly red, "I think she deserves it more."

"I see where this is going..." Izzy chuckled deviously, raising a provocative eyebrow.

"Do you think your past affected your game play?" Jed asked the Latino.

"No, because I think I played a solid game." Fransisco explained, "I met new people, competed in challenges, and had fun."

"Wow, that guy really is perfect!" Zed gasped.

"Tell me about it!" Ashley swooned, gazing lovingly at Fransisco.

"I thought there would be more questions regarding the AmyxFransiscoxAshley love triangle." Jed whispered to Zed and Ezekiel.

"Abo'ot those..." Ezekiel whimpered.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey Ezekiel!" Chris called out from his favorite chair, "Throw some more wood in the fireplace!"_

_"We're all o'ot of wood, eh!" Ezekiel said._

_"In that case, just use some of the fan mail in the corner instead." the host commanded, "And don't use any of mine!" Ezekiel hesitantly picked out a few random letters and tossed them in the fireplace._

_

* * *

_

"Now for Harold." Jed said, "How does it feel to be the first veteran eliminated?"

"Not very good considering the fact that the contest was rigged!" Harold said angrily, "Chris wants to carry that Benedict Owen all the way to the final two again!"

"Don't worry Harold." Izzy assured, "I've got it all taken care of!"

"The next question is..." Jed started.

"Gimme!" Izzy yelled as she snatched the cue card away from the blonde cameraman, "What is your opinion on the love hexagon between Heather, DJ, Leshawna, Bridgette, Geoff, and yourself?"

"I hope Bridgette and Geoff get back together, obviously Leshawna and I are back together, as for Heather and DJ..." Harold pondered, "I don't really condone Heather's head shaving actions toward Lindsay, so I hope DJ finds someone else."

Zed shrugged and threw one of Harold's question cards in the water, knowing it was already answered. "Let's see what's next... If you could get revenge on Duncan, how would you it?"

"I've already formulated my own revenge plan for Duncan." Harold explained, "I don't like disclosing details, but let's just say it involves a hobbit and ninja invasion..."

"Speaking of which, do you think your mad skills are under appreciated? Jed asked.

"Absolutely." the lanky nerd stated, "In addition for being an asset for survival, I've had my fair share of moments where I helped my team win the challenge!"

"This interview's just one big ego trip for you isn't it?" Zed muttered, "You know what, I'm done with interviews! I'll just let Izzy interview Leshawna!"

"How did you feel when you broke up with Harold?" Izzy asked.

"It was really unnatural." Leshawna admitted, "Luckily, I got my revenge on that criminal wannabe!"

"What do you mean?" Harold asked.

"The girls and I strung him to a tree and we started beating him with sticks."

"I think that's a step in my revenge plan..." Harold recalled.

"Next question:" Izzy interrupted, "How did you feel about Chef randomly choosing you for the showdown?"

"I really don't blame the guy." Leshawna answered, "If Chris chose me, that would be a different story."

"I'm back everyone!" Zed announced, "Next is the most boring contestant on the show, Rebeccah!"

"Hey!" the Amish girl cried.

"Would you have joined an alliance if it prevented you from getting eliminated?" Izzy asked.

"Depends." Rebeccah answered, "Would I have to eliminate other people in my place?"

"That's... kind of the point of an alliance, Rebeccah." Jed pointed out.

"Huh?" Rebeccah asked, confused.

"This next question comes from someone called Enigma Dragon Warrior." the serious cameraman started, "In the first episode, you said you weren't married yet. However in the last interview, you said you were married. Which is it?"

The Amish girl gasped nervously as she looked around. "I was... forced to be... married." she whimpered, "My husband is horrible!"

"Why did you say you weren't married then say you're husband is a great person?" Zoey asked.

"I just felt a need to lie." Rebeccah stammered, "I needed to break free of the abuse I was suffering from my husband! Women like me are inferior to men!" She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. Zoey, in a rare sign of friendship, started rubbing her back.

"Lastly, we have Zoey." Zed said, "We saw you and Emo get pretty close. What..."

Zoey suddenly seized the prankster by his collar. "Before you say anything, I do not, have not, and never will have a crush on Emo!"

"Have you spoken with your father ever since your elimination?" Jed asked.

The druggie dropped Zed and sat back down. "Nope." she said sadly, "I bet he's happier without me."

"This question's for everyone." Jed said, "Who do you want to win?"

"Amy." Fransisco said.

"Bridgette." Brad and Chad said.

"Emo." Zoey grumbled.

"DJ." Harold said.

"Gwen." Leshawna said.

"Heather." Ashley said.

Rebeccah said nothing, just looked down at the ground.

"Looks like we're all pretty divided, eh?" Jed observed.

"That's Zeke's line!" Izzy cried.

"Jeez, this is the worst job ever!" Zed whined.

"Well tomorrow we get to interview Noah!" Jed said enthusiastically.

"Oh good..." Zed rolled his eyes, "Noah."

"Come back fo'or the next exciting episo'ode of Total Dray'ma Action, eh!" Ezekiel signed off.

* * *

**Closing**

The next chapter will be Noah's Total Drama Home Journal, but it'll be a while before I update due to Pre All-State Choir Camp and another vacation afterwords.

The question I created for Rebeccah was based off of an error that was made while writing for her. I wanted to clear all the confusion away.

Read, review, and hope for the best!


	45. Total Drama Home Journal 3: Noah

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island or Action… or World Tour for that matter.

**Note: **I'm back everyone! I just got home from vacation yesterday and now I'm ready to write! I also might have a slight change of plans for the next episode. See, Episode 10 has a lot of things to cover and I'm not sure if I can pull it off in three chapters. My options are to go ahead and write the episode in three very long parts or break it up into five normal sized parts. However, I want to make the perverted filler chapter stand alone so the readers that don't want to be scarred for life don't miss any important details. There will be a poll on my wall so the fans can have a say on which road I take.

**Rating Note: **Nothing bad here, unless the writer wants to add in the deleted scene where Noah gets assaulted by sex starved fan girls.

**Acceptance: **I'd like to thank cometsgirl for accepting my character for her story TDI2: Total Drama Impossible! My character is the intern that will make his debut in the next episode!

* * *

**Total Drama Home Journal Part 3 - Noah's Entry**

"Now it's time for me to make my introductory spee..." Chris started before the camera faded to static.

* * *

"Greetings, Jebediah Oakman reporting for Total Drama Home Journal." Jed greeted, "We're here to interview... Zed, what are you doing?"

The camera turned toward Zed who was on Noah's computer. "Playing Kosmic Kaos using Noah's account." the prankster nonchalantly responded, "Did you know he's at Level 12? I never met anyone who got the Dragon Assassin rating! BAM! I just pwned that noob!"

"I think they're 'pwning' you Zed." Jed pointed out.

"Move it!" Noah shouted as he pushed the prankster out of the chair and saved his fortress from destruction, "Thanks to you, my castle just got 10000 damage! That's gonna take forever to get back!"

"Once you're finished, would you please tell us about your everyday life?" Jed sheepishly asked.

"Sure." Noah said, not taking his eyes away from the computer screen.

* * *

**Six Hours Later**

"Now that you're finished, can we just get this over with?" Zed groaned.

"Actually," Noah yawned, "I'm getting kind of tired..." He plopped at his bed and fell asleep, not caring that it was still the afternoon.

* * *

**Six More Hours Later**

Noah awoke and looked at the clock. "Ten PM? Oh well, time for bed." He fell asleep again, leaving Jed and Zed bemused.

* * *

**Closing**

**Me: **I know this was a short chapter but...

**Chris McLean: **WHAT THE F...

**Me: U**nder **C**rocodiles that will **K**ill you is where you'll be if you don't let me finish!

**Chris: **You're writing a story about me getting tortured in ways submitted by fans, making this chapter less than six hundred words long, making lame innuendos, and you still have the nerve to interrupt me?

**Me: **What I meant to say was that I pulled some strings and wrote another part where Noah actually does stuff!

**Chris: **I hate you...

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"You guys are still here?" Noah groaned after he woke up, "I thought I called the cops on you last night..."

"You didn't." Zed pointed out, "Now can you actually do something interesting?"

"Like what, ride a unicycle and juggle?" the bookworm rolled his eyes.

"Not really." Jed said, "All you have to do is just show us around your house for example..."

"For starters, this is my room." Noah said, making gestures to his belongings, "My bed, my trophy collection from the gaming tournaments I've won, my computer, my XBOX 360..."

"You have a boner for video games, we get it!" Zed shouted, "What are you trying to do, remain a virgin?"

"Exactly." Noah stated while folding his arms.

"This guy's a real buzz kill." Zed whispered to his fellow cameraman.

"Let's not jump to conclusions Zed." Jed responded, "The day's still young and our camera's power's still full. We just might be able to get something out of him."

* * *

**That Afternoon**

"We should be able to get something out of him." Zed mocked in a high pitched and childish tone, making Jed roll his eyes.

"Are you guys gonna follow me around all day?" Noah snapped.

"We'll leave you alone once you actually explain something about your life." Jed assured him.

"Fine, follow me." The bookworm took Jed and Zed out of his house and caught the bus. When the three got on the bus, they noticed a bunch of heavyset women already on. Noah took a seat and pulled out a piece of cheesecake from behind his back. Once he placed it on the ground, the women charged at the cake and got in a huge pile. The lazy bookworm then used the pile of women as a foot rest.

"What can I say?" he said, "I'm resourceful."

"You know, kid? I'm starting to like you." Zed said happily as he took a seat next to Noah, "And by like, I mean potential second in command."

"Not interested." Noah replied.

A short while later, they arrived at the bookstore at the mall.

"This is where I go during my free time." Noah explained.

"You really don't have any life, do you?" Zed asked.

"I'm not the one who works as a cameraman for Chris." Noah answered.

As the prankster fumed, Jed examined the bookshelves.

"The Taming of the Shrew, one of Shakespeare's most famous plays!" Jed sighed happily, "The language is a central theme in the play! Listen, as Petruchio uses language to objectify Katherina: I will be master of what is mine own. She is my goods, my chattels, she is my house, my household stuff, my field, my barn, my horse, my ox, my ass, my any thing."

"Sounds like a really bad porno to me." Zed scoffed.

"Your uncouth habits are interesting, but I've really had enough of you two." Noah said, "Now why don't you just run along and do whatever cameramen are supposed to do."

"Our job is to give the viewers a glimpse of your daily life." Jed explained. "We can't just leave the viewers wanting more."

"OMG, it's Noah!" a fan girl cried. Soon, they were swarmed by rabid fan girls who began closing in on the cameramen and the bookworm.

"What do you think we should do?" Jed whispered to Noah, "You said you were resourceful..."

"Believe me, the fan girls always find a way to outsmart me." Noah muttered.

"I actually don't mind the attention." Zed admitted as he removed his shirt, "Don't worry ladies, there's plenty of me to go around!" At the sight of the topless cameraman, all the girls shrieked and ran away.

"At least you scared them away." Noah sighed, "Now can you please put your shirt back on?" Zed shrugged and did so.

An hour later, the three arrived back at Noah's house and saw that dinner was already devoured by Noah's siblings. Rib sauce covered the table cloth, crumbs inhabited the carpet, and the smell of food still hadn't cleared the dining room. The bookworm just shrugged and ate a single roll, the only item that wasn't eaten yet.

"Well I guess we should go back to New Zealand. Later!" Zed said as he pounded fists with Noah.

"It's been fun hanging with you guy... oh whatever." Noah sat down on his couch and resumed his nap.

* * *

**Closing**

This chapter wasn't as exciting and enjoyable to write as I hoped it would be, but at least I got Noah IC.

Methinks I should take a small break from this story and work on some of my other ones, particularly My Savior Ezekiel. When it does come back, the next episode will have either 3 or 5 chapters depending on how people vote. If people choose the three long chapters, I'll have to push Chris's autobiography back an episode since that was where I originally had it. Also, the biographies of the Jed, Zed, Josephine, Anna, and the new intern will be featured. If you want to know who the latter one is, check out Total Drama Impossible by cometsgirl!

Read, review, and don't forget to vote!


	46. Episode 10 Part 1: The Mature Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour, or Reloaded. Also, I will not be held responsible for any retinal scars that come as a result of reading this chapter.

**Note: **Yes, that time has come, that big, pervy, M-rated chapter that I all warned you about. I would strongly advise those of you under the age of sixteen to skip the bad parts (that means you Reading14). For those of you who still want to see Jed and Zed's profiles, scroll down about three fourths of the way down until you see the words "Somewhere Else" in bold print. It should be safe then. There will not be a recap of the events of the last episode until the next chapter. I know some of you are quite relieved. :) Lastly, as of September 1st, my story is a year old! Happy Birthday Almost! Total Drama Action!

**Poll Results: **I got the results and I've decided to write this episode in three long chapters. Thanks to all those who voted!

**Rating Note: **This will be the first and only M rated chapter in the story. The rating of the entire story will change until the succeeding chapter is up, where it will revert back to normal.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Part 1 - Do Not Read This Chapter. Seriously, Don't Even THINK About Reading This Chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Rookie Camp**

Derek sat by the shore as he watched the Boat of Losers sail away into the distance. Sighing, he got up and walked toward the communal shower building. He opened the door quietly and froze at what he saw: Amy in her white bra and panties. The shy girl was facing her back to the skater so she didn't notice his blush grow red and his bulging crotch area. When Amy removed her bra and faced Derek, she screamed and covered her exposed breasts. When Derek saw her pair, he got a nosebleed so huge that the force knocked him out of the shower building.

"Oh shit!" Derek whimpered, the last bit of blood dripping from his nose. He grabbed his crotch (which was quite huge now) and ran toward the back of the boys cabin. When he was there, he dropped to his knees and unzipped his fly, allowing his erect tally wacker to pop out. He grabbed it and ejaculated a white fluid, sighing in pleasure afterwords.

"Oh **(CENSORED!) **yes!" Derek sighed.

"I didn't know you had one Derek." Emo said, appearing behind him.

"What the hell dude!" the skater exclaimed while zipping up his shorts, "You're a sick freak!"

"I'm not the one that's masturbating." Emo pointed out.

"I saw Amy's boobs." Derek explained quietly as he stood up, his erection still present, "They were so huge and her nipples..." He swooned before continuing, "They were so large and pink, I just want to..." He stopped suddenly before explaining further.

"I never thought you were old enough to be attracted to her in that way." Emo admitted.

"I've been going through a phase lately." Derek explained, "I have dreams about Amy, and I always wet the bed when I had them."

"Sit down." Emo told him as they both sat down, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen." Derek answered.

"At that age of your life, you start going through some changes in your body." the emo explained, "Your get a little taller, your voice starts changing, and you develop some hidden feelings for other women. However, you've only started developing the latter."

"I get it, I'm going through puberty!" Derek snapped, "Besides, isn't it kind of awkward how we are discussing topics like that?"

"Supposedly." Emo answered, averting his gaze away from the grommet.

"Then why did you bring it up?" Derek asked.

"Because I want to help you." he answered, turning his back on the blond skater, "It might seem strange how I would want to befriend someone from the other side of the social spectrum, especially someone whom I've gotten into so many arguments with. It's just because..." he stopped and shuddered slightly, "I don't want to be like that certain someone. I don't want to betray you in this game, because betrayal leads to anger, anger leads to revenge, and revenge leads to... what I am."

"I'm sure you have your reasons, but why are you still seeking revenge?" Derek asked.

"The things that person has done to me are unimaginable, something more sinister than most people have ever witnessed in their lives." Emo explained, "That person was once good, but her superiority corrupted her, turned her into a monster. I just want to see her before that day..."

"And who is 'her'?" Derek asked.

"I don't feel like telling you that." Emo said as he walked away.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - White, Amy's Favorite Underwear Color)**

**Emo - **(Hanging his head down. He tries to say something, but just shrugs and walks out.)

**Derek - **(comes in after Emo leaves) I learned a lot in the past seven and a half minutes of my life. Emo's not as bad of a person as you might think, Amy's got sexy tit... (stops himself) I mean a tight ass... Gah! Curse you puberty!

* * *

As the skater left the confessional, he noticed Dana walking towards him.

"'Sup?" she said.

"Nothing much." he responded, not noticing that he was red in the face.

"Why are you blushing?" Dana asked him.

"I just saw Amy's rack..." he started before stopping himself, "Spice rack! Yeah, Amy has a secret spice rack!"

"You don't say..." Dana said suspiciously, raising her eyebrow, "I remember you mentioning on the first day that you've read all of the other contestants' profiles. One who has such an extensive array of knowledge of the other campers mustn't have overlooked the fact that Amy hates spices."

"_Damn it!_" Derek mentally cursed to himself, "_Caught in a lie again!_"

"So?" Dana continued, "What do you have to say to that?"

"I gave her one?" Derek tried to lie.

Dana frowned. "Sure you did." She said, rolling her eyes. Before she could lecture him further, Derek was off in a cloud of dust.

* * *

**Meanwhile In The Control Room**

Meanwhile, Chris angrily watched the censored nudity of Amy in the shower, blatant jealously spread across his face. "Stupid censor!" Chris shouted, banging on his keyboard of his master computer, "How am I supposed to create a Total Drama porn site if there are censors built in to the cameras! Ezekiel!"

"Yes boss?" Ezekiel asked.

"Get my golf cart." he commanded the home schooled teen, "I'm gonna take nude photos of the chicks myself!"

"But boss," Ezekiel asked, "isn't that illegal, eh?"

The sadistic host scoffed. "You really don't know the fact that I'm above the law?"

"Yeah but..." Ezekiel tried to say.

"THEN GET ME MY GOLF CART YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Chris screamed. Ezekiel feebly nodded and went to retrieve the host's golf cart. Chris just sighed and got out some pornographic magazines. "Guess I'll just have fun the old fashioned way..." He groaned as he pulled out his chop and started jerking off.

Ezekiel sighed as he went to retrieve his boss's golf cart. However, he was thwarted when a certain red head hopped on his shoulders and stole his toque.

"That's not funny, eh!" he shouted as snatched his hat back.

"Of course it is Zeke!" Izzy nodded, "Also, why the long face?"

"I wish I hay'dn't signed up fo'or this job, eh..." Ezekiel muttered sadly, "Chris is always such a dickweed and a pervert. He wants me to get his go'olf cart so he can take pictures of naked women, eh!"

"You can't just go throughout your life obeying that prick." Izzy said, waving a disapproving finger in front of Ezekiel, "You have to let loose once in the while!"

"How do I do that?" he asked.

"You can start by disobeying our bastard of a boss!" the crazy redhead suggested, "I do it all the time! Come with me!" Izzy grabbed Ezekiel by the arm and dragged him over to whatever place she was going to.

* * *

**Veteran Camp**

Meanwhile at the boys cabin, Duncan was spying out the cabin window into the girls cabin. The girls were changing, so the delinquent was pleased with the sight.

"Hey Geoff, you should take a look at this!" Duncan said while offering the party boy his binoculars, "The girls are stripping down to their skivvies!"

"I bet Bridgette's in there too!" Geoff said excitedly before stopping himself, "Not like I care or anything..."

"I understand that you're mad about Bridgette cheating on you with DJ." Duncan told him, faking empathy, "If Courtney cheated on me, I'd be pissed too." Meanwhile, DJ quickly pulled out a random book and buried his face in it, attempting to go unnoticed.

"Whatever happened to you and Courtney anyway?" Geoff asked his friend, "You've barely mentioned her since we've arrived."

Duncan shifted awkwardly. "We kinda lost contact after TDI was finished." he admitted, "We haven't broken up yet, we just went back to our lives. Sucks that she didn't return though."

"Dude, I wish Bridgette didn't return." the bohemian blonde groaned, "At least I would think she'd remain faithful." He looked around the cabin and saw Trent playing his guitar and Owen playing a video game on his PSP.

"Dudes?" Owen said feebly, "I don't think we should peep into the girls' cabin. It wouldn't be fair to them..."

"Izzy's in there too." Duncan explained.

"Gimme those binoculars!" Owen shouted as he shoved Duncan away and looked out the window. He saw Izzy enter the cabin along with Ezekiel. This made him angry because he still believed he should be with Izzy.

"There's no way she could fall for him!" he gasped, "He's gotta be playing her!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the girls cabin, Izzy festively entered the cabin. When Ezekiel entered behind her, he blushed at the sight that was set before him. Heather was examining her nails in her pink bra and panties. Lindsay and Gwen were also milling around the cabin in white and black underwear respectively. Bridgette, though still fully clothed, screamed at the sight of a boy in their cabin. The other girls caught on to Ezekiel's presence and started throwing things at the home schooled teen.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Izzy shouted to make the girls calm down, "Don't worry, Ezekiel's with me!"

"Okay, but is it really necessary to bring a boy into our cabin?" Bridgette asked.

"Yep!" Izzy declared, "He just needs some exposure in his life."

"Izzy?" Ezekiel whimpered, "I thought we were go'oing to the bo'oys cabin, eh!"

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't tag along if I said we were going to the girls cabin, eh?" Izzy replied in a teasing tone of voice.

"I'm taking a shower." Heather said, covering herself up with a towel and grabbing a change of clothing, "I shouldn't be within thirty feet of that home schooled parasite. I might get infected!"

Lindsay and Izzy glared daggers at the queen bee as she exited the cabin.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - White, Heather's Third Favorite Underwear Color)**

**Enigma Dragon Warrior - **(looking around nervously) Why the hell am I here?

**

* * *

**

"Don't mind her Zeke." Izzy waved off, "She's just bitter."

"I'm going for a stroll." Lindsay said quietly as she put on a top and a skirt and exited the cabin.

"I'm gonna head off too." Gwen said quickly as she clothed herself and briskly walked out of the cabin.

Bridgette prepared to leave also, but her way was blocked by Izzy. "Oh no you don't!" the crazy redhead chastised her, "You're the girl Zekey likes the second best! I can't just let you leave during his rite of passage!"

"Rite of passage?" Ezekiel gulped, "What do you mean, eh?"

"Oh you'll see Zeke..." Izzy chuckled malevolently, "You'll see..."

* * *

Lindsay rubbed her arm and hung her head down as she walked across the beach. She noticed Owen sitting by the shore looking downtrodden, something seldom seen from him.

"What's wrong Owen?" she asked him, "You seem sad."

"It's about Izzy and Ezekiel." the chubby blonde sighed sadly, "I don't like the thought of them together. How about you?"

"I'm still mad at Heather for shaving my head..." Lindsay lamented as she pointed toward her wig, "I just hate her so much..."

"Don't worry Lindsay." Owen said, "You can take your wig off in front of me."

Lindsay bit her lip and removed her wig, expecting Owen to break out into a fit of laughter. When she closed her eyes and braced herself for humiliation, she didn't hear a chuckle out of the chubby oaf.

"You're not laughing?" the normally bubbly beauty said in shock as she massaged her shaved head, "I look like a hideous freak without my hair!"

"Why would you need hair when you've got such pretty eyes and a sweet voice!" Owen said sweetly.

"Aww!" Lindsay cooed, genuinely flattered, "Thank you Owen!"

"And long, sexy legs..." Owen purred, straying off topic.

"Um... thanks." Lindsay said, now somewhat less than flattered.

"And behind those big boobs of yours..." the chubby guy started.

"Owen." Lindsay calmly reprimanded him, "You know I don't like it when people talk about my boobs."

"What I was about to say is that behind those big boobs of yours is a heart of gold that's as soft as a marshmallow! Mmm, marshmallows!" Owen stated.

"You're such a sweetheart!" Lindsay chirped as she hugged Owen, "Why don't you like Ezekiel and Izzy together anyway?"

"I feel like Izzy made a mistake falling for Zeke." the chubby blonde said, getting slightly angry, "I mean, what does he have that I don't?"

"I feel your pain Owen." Lindsay said sadly, "It was just like Jake and I."

"Who's Jake?" Owen asked.

"One of my exes." Lindsay responded, "We were having a pretty iffy relationship so he broke up with me. A week later, I saw him with another girl. I secretly hated her until I realized that Jake was much happier with her than he was with me. I learned to respect his girlfriend and I've been good friends with Jake ever since. See, you shouldn't dislike Ezekiel just because Izzy seems happier with him. You should be happy for the both of them."

As she got up and walked away, Owen silently contemplated her advice.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - White, Lindsay's Fourth Favorite Underwear Color)**

**Owen - **Iz and Zeke... I just don't see it. Izzy's just so hot and... (breaks out into song) _I miss the way, Izzy said hello! By hoofing me, in the kiwis! I miss the daytime, where Izzy moved so slow..._

**Gwen and Trent - Gwen - **I think we've reached the point where things couldn't get any weirder.

**Trent - **You said it.

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?" Bridgette asked nervously, "I mean, poor Ezekiel's as red as a tomato already!"

"Of course we do!" Izzy protested, "Besides, he needs a little reward after all of the abuse he's suffered at the hands of Chris!"

The surfer girl slowly backed away as Izzy handed Ezekiel a doughnut. "Zekey, lick the hole." she told him.

Ezekiel stuck his tongue inside the doughnut hole, licking around the perimeter.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Izzy smirked, raising her eyebrows.

"I do'on't get it, eh." Ezekiel mumbled.

Bridgette sighed and whispered in Ezekiel's ear. As she spoke, Ezekiel's face went pale and his eyes went wider.

"Woah Izzy!" he cried, "I know we're a couple, but isn't that going a bit too far, eh?"

"Chillax Zeke." Izzy told him, "It's not like we're going to do it... unless you want us to!" A prominent blush and a seductive grin spread across her face as she spoke. "You know? I'm bisexual, so I can go either way..."

Before Bridgette could react, Izzy glomped her and locked lips with her. The surfer girl whimpered and turned cherry red as the crazy redhead slipped her tongue into her mouth. Before long, Izzy had Bridgette down to the ground, still wildly making out with her. Unfortunately for Bridgette, she was wearing a skirt, making her underwear visible to Ezekiel. White cotton rubbed against green satin as Izzy's skirt also rode up. In the midst of all this, Ezekiel held his nose, desperately trying to keep the blood from leaking out.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - White, Bridgette's Second Favorite Underwear Color)**

**Bridgette - **Looking back, I should've worn my shorts today... (she sighs) Also... (she ponders for a moment) how come no one saw up my skirt during my showdown with Leshawna?

**Chris McLean - **Because two certain cameramen weren't filming at the right angles! (he scoffs) Idiots... (his eyes widen) Did I just quote Harold?

**Ezekiel - **My parents are strongly against what Bridgette and Izzy did there, eh! I really ho'ope they do'on't watch this episo'ode...

**Izzy - **(blushing and swaying in her seat) Oh, I'm such a horny girl! And about me being bi, I said that just because I was caught up in the moment! (she swoons)

* * *

"That wasn't really necessary Izzy..." Bridgette grumbled, adjusting her skirt.

"So Zeke," Izzy said, turning towards him, "how was that?"

That did it for Ezekiel. The blood finally squirted out of his nose and he passed out on the floor.

"What was that all about?" Bridgette asked.

"I dunno." Izzy replied, not noticing that her boobs were visible, "Guess two girls getting to first was too much for him!" The surfer girl's normally relaxed eyes shot wide open as Izzy continued to speak. "Wait until next time! I'm gonna wear black underwear!"

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Black, Izzy's Second Favorite Underwear Color)**

**Derek - **Are the girls gone yet? (he peers out the confessional door) Good, I just hope they don't find my Playboy magazines under my bed. (covers his mouth and blushes) Don't tell my mom that I keep them under the floorboards! (he pauses) Wait, did I just quote Harold?

* * *

**Control Room**

"How come Zeke gets front row seats to some hardcore lesbian action?" Chris said angrily as he continued to view the footage, "And where the hell is my golf cart!"

* * *

**Somewhere Else**

Zed finished spiking the tires of Chris's golf cart. He also took the liberty of spray painting "ZED WAS HERE" on the side.

"What are you up to this time?" Jed asked, looking displeased.

"Giving Chris what he deserves." Zed responded.

"Which would be destroying his personal vehicle?" Jed rolled his eyes.

"Precisely." Zed said, "Also, we got our own profiles on the TDA site!" He opened up his laptop and showed it to Jed.

* * *

**(Intern #1 - Jed, The Serious Guy)**

**Likes: **Order, Peace, Fine Dining, Reading, Cleaning, Cooking, Accounting, The Finer Things In Life, His Job

**Loathes: **Disorder, Gross Things, Zed's Antics, Bugs, Sarcastic People, People Who Break The Rules, Most Humor

**Known For: **Being proper and serious

**Why He Works For Chris: **He needs the money to go to college.

**Age: **19

**Birthday: **December 9

**Appearance: **Male with an average height and build. His blonde hair is combed perfectly.

**Clothing: **Black T-Shirt and Jeans.

Jebediah Oakman, or Jed for short, was adopted into a wealthy aristocrats when he was a baby. When he was growing up, he was constantly supervised and strictly disciplined by his adoptive parents. He developed no bad blood between them, however, as he was content with his strict upbringing. That all changed when he was eighteen, because his parents disinherited him and made their biological son the heir to their company.

Forced to restart his life, Jed went looking for a job in order to pay for college. He met his current cohort, Zed, when he applied for a job as a cameraman for a TV Show. Unaware what the show was, they both got accepted as part of the crew. Ever since he's started working for Chris McLean, he has had to put up with Zed's antics. Though he sometimes agitates Jed, he still views him as a good friend and a great co-worker.

Jed is always a polite gentleman to anyone he meets, but he lacks a sense of humor. Even though he despises playing rough, he gladly will if it means saving one of his friends or even a random stranger. If one were to look past his serious facade, they would find a heart of gold.

* * *

**(Intern #2 - Zed, The Prankster)**

**Likes: **Pranks, Jokes, Parties, Hot Women, Bling, Video Games, Grafitti, Hard Rock, Having Fun, Anarchy

**Loathes: **Boredom, Being Outsmarted, Sitting Still, Having One Of His Pranks Backfire On Him, Authority

**Known For: **Almost destroying his school with paint bombs on Senior Prank Day.

**Why He Works For Chris: **Figured he had nothing better to do.

**Age: **19

**Birthday: **May 19

**Appearance: **Half Caucasian/ Half Asian male with black hair.

**Clothing: **Same as Jed except he wears a red and white cap.

Top of the line prankster and self proclaimed con artist, Zechariah (Zed) Newton likes to have a good time. His parents don't believe in discipline so he usually ran amok when he was younger. Local attitude problem and resident troublemaker, he didn't have the best record with any of his principals. Things went to far on Senior Prank Day at his high school when he got sent to juvie for a paint bomb related incident.

Zed got released one year later, only slightly more mature than he was before. In order to get a fresh start on his life, Zed applied for a job on a TV show. That's where he met Jed, his current co-worker.

In contrast to no-nonsense Jed, Zed is a lighthearted jokester who enjoys pranking people he knows and even random strangers. He also has a habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, which always results in misfortune for him. Even though he can be annoying, he's an overall nice guy.

* * *

"My profile couldn't have described me better." Zed said with a smug grin, "Except I never say the wrong thing like I was the one who ate all the brownies last night!... You didn't hear anything."

Jed rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Closing**

Phew, finally done! I really hope this chapter was worth the long wait!

Next chapter: The new intern debuts, the profiles of the maids will be posted, and a challenge will take place!

Read and review!


	47. Episode 10 Part 2: Kai's Debut

**Disclaimer: **I still wonder why I even bother putting this up… Also, I own nothing.

**Note: **Yes, it's time for another chapter.

**Rating Note: **Rated T for innuendos.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Part 2 - The Long Chapter Following The Short Introduction**

**

* * *

**

**On The Shore**

"Ahoy there!" A red headed teen from a boat called out**.** His hair was spiked and he wore a gray T-shirt and torn jeans. Chris and Izzy ran over to see who it was, and the latter squealed in joy.

"Kenneth!" she cried as she glomped the red-headed male, "It's been years since I've last saw you!"

"Who is this Kenneth anyway?" Chris asked.

"It's Kai." the red-headed male clarified, "And I'm Izzy's long lost cousin!"

"Why haven't you told me you had a cousin?" the host said to Izzy.

"Why haven't you asked?" she retorted, "Anyways Kenneth, how were your super exciting adventures been lately?"

"It's Kai!" he snapped, making Izzy flinch, "As I was saying, yesterday I fought off a great beast! I even snagged a little memento." He pointed toward the necklace he was wearing which was made of shark teeth.

"YOU KILLED THE MAN EATING SHARK?" Chris shrieked, "That was the only shark for miles! It'll take me forever to get a new one!" He was about to cry when he noticed the camera rolling. He brushed himself off and started the recap.

"Last time on Total Drama Action, Heather got beat up by Leshawna and Lindsay, Duncan got beaten up by Spencer, and Bridgette beat up Leshawna! Anyways, in order to spruce up things a bit, we're gonna have some fun with this episode! It's the Total Drama Action Drinking Game! Every time there's a upskirt shot, you take a drink! Let's face it, if I want to enjoy hosting this show, I have to be totally plastered!"

"One of these days Chris..." Jed muttered from behind the camera, "One of these days..."

The sadistic host ignored this comment and continued. "What challenge will we have in store for our contestants? Who will be eliminated next? And how many drinks will we have before this episode is done? I sure hope we have a lot! We'll see right now on Total, Drama, Action!"

**(cut to theme song, and we're good to go)**

**

* * *

**

"Well Kai." Chris said, "We don't have any spots open for contestants, but we have a lot of intern positions available!"

"It's a deal!" he replied, "When do I start?"

"Right now if I can be your mentor!" Izzy said cheerfully, "I've even devised a profile for you!"

* * *

**(Intern #3 - Kai, The Adventurer)**

**Likes: **Adventure, Thrills, Acting Silly, Outdoors, Swimming, Competition, Fantasy, Hunting, Fire, The Color Red, Running, His Machete, Art, Pulling Pranks, Sugar, Howling At The Moon

**Loathes: **Boredom, Indoors, Sleeping, Technology, Conformity, Schemers, Child Abusers, When People Are Sad, Being Still, Deforestation, His Real Name

**Known For: **Telling tales of his various adventures and also being Izzy's cousin.

**Why He Works For Chris: **He sailed to Camp Tikitere and thought the experience would be fun.

**Age: **15

**Birthday: **August 18

**Appearance: **Average height and body. Has spiky red hair resembling fire.

**Clothing: **Gray T-shirt and torn jean shorts. Has a machete attached to his left thigh.

What's to say about Kenneth "Kai" McElroy? Adventurous, fun-loving, and sometimes mischievous, he's a guy who is always looking for a new thrill to seek out. From climbing mountains, fighting wild animals, and riding the scariest rides at amusement parks, this guy has done it all. (And has a few scars to prove it.) His trademarks are the star shaped birthmark on his right leg and his machete on his left.

Don't let the enthusiastic demeanor fool you, Kai's life has been quite tragic. Until he was three years old, he has been the victim of infant abuse by his birth parents. People claim his mind's been damaged because of it but he denies it. When he was finally saved, he started to enjoy the new freedoms of the outside world he was never allowed to savor. When he realized that he was not the only kid in the world that suffered child abuse, he became an advocate against it.

When he was twelve, Kai came across his long lost cousin, Izzy. He was amazed by how adventurous and wild she was and aspired to become just like her. In order to accomplish this task, he runs away from home regularly to go on various journeys all over the world. He is perfectly content with his adventurous life, and someday wants to visit every country. Will he be able to do it? Find out on Total Drama Action!

* * *

"That was nice and all, but we have to focus on our drinking game!" Chris said in a serious tone, "All we need is Amy, Lindsay, Bridgette, and a few carefully placed camera angles, and we'll be boozed before we know it!"

"Tch, don't look at me." Izzy grumbled, "I'd rather go back to high school than help you!"

"Kai reporting for duty!" the adventurer said enthusiastically, only to be smacked by Izzy, "OW!"

"You've always been a pervert..." Izzy muttered, an unusually serious scowl on her face.

"Sorry cuz..." Kai groaned, but cheered up one second later, "How about vine swinging lessons instead!"

"Sure thing!"

As the two redheads ran off, Chris turned to Jed and asked, "Where's Zed?"

"He called in sick, so I took over his job." Josephine announced as she arrived with a camera.

"GOD **(CENSORED!) **DAMMIT!" Chris cursed loudly, kicking at the ground, "How am I supposed to get upskirt shots when I have two women operating the cameras."

"Actually we're bigger men than you'll ever be!" Josephine snarked.

"Good one." Jed said.

"I try." the maid shrugged.

"Whatever," Chris scoffed, "I'll have the last laugh anyway!"

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

"Morning Amy." Dana greeted as she woke up, "I forgot how much money we're playing for. Could you refresh my memory?"

"I don't even know anymore." Amy admitted, "In fact, I can't even remember how long we've even been here."

"Join the club." Jazz groaned.

"We started out with eleven and we're already down to five." the shy brunette sighed, "Man, how time flies." She sat up in her bed and hung her head sadly. Jazz realized what was bothering her and walked over to her bedside.

"Do you still miss Fransisco?" she asked.

Amy nodded her head slowly, but started to smile. "Ashley not being here more than makes up for it though." Amy and Jazz laughed, but Dana was thinking about something.

"You know that means Fransisco is most likely with her, right?" the tomboy asked.

The shy wallflower frowned once again and started gathering a change of clothes. "I'm taking a shower." She said quietly before hanging her head down and quickly exiting the cabin.

"Be careful!" Dana called out to her, "Derek might..." She was cut off with a slap delivered by Jazz.

"Don't make it worse!" the fashionista chided her.

Meanwhile in the boys cabin, Emo was relaxing on his bed while Derek skimmed through one of his Playboy magazines.

"You really think reading that smut will help you?" the emo asked sarcastically.

"It's not like your record's so clean." the skater scoffed, "You got Rebeccah eliminated for just wanting to be nice, had your temper get the best of you numerous times, and lost the racing challenge."

"I can null that last one." Emo said monotonously, "You were the one that was driving."

"Whatever!" Derek snapped, "I just had a crazy night yesterday!"

"And I was the one who helped you get through it." Emo rolled his visible eye, "Gee, you have a funny way of showing appreciation." He gathered his things and placed Spencer on his shoulder.

"Hey, where are you going?" Derek asked him.

"I'll just assume you'll be happier if I moved out." the emo said.

"I didn't mean to lash out on..." Derek started, but Emo already exited the cabin.

* * *

**Veteran Camp**

When DJ stepped out of the cabin and onto the beach, only two things were on his mind: his alliance and his integrity. He ran to the shore of the beach, letting the water run between his toes.

"Nineteen days and I already broke up Bridgette and Geoff, got Harold eliminated, and went along with Duncan's evil plans." he thought to himself, "Man, what have I become?"

DJ heard a small explosion behind him and turned around. In the impact zone was a message in a bottle. He picked it up and read it aloud.

* * *

_Since I don't want to write a poem, here's a map to your next challenge. From Chris._

_

* * *

_

"So we have another challenge, eh?" Owen said, arriving just as DJ finished reading the note, "I'll grab the others!"

DJ just sighed.

* * *

**Unnecessary Transition!**

The two teams gathered on a perch by the waterfall, where Chris stood before them.

"This is the spot where Fransisco took me..." Amy thought, "How did Chris find it?"

"Welcome to the perch which I found by tearing down some trees!" the host said cheerfully.

"Of course." Amy grumbled.

"Why so glum?" Chris mockingly asked, "This challenge will be a lot of fun!"

"Dying isn't exactly my idea of fun." Gwen mumbled.

"Looks like you're screwed then!" the sadistic host laughed.

"So do you like screwing guys?" Derek smirked. Owen and Geoff laughed at that comment, while most everyone else just giggled.

"You're really big for a little guy..." Chris muttered, obviously irritated.

"Oh really? That's what you're mom said to me last night!" Derek said. Most everyone broke out into laughter, causing Chris's scowl to grow darker.

"On to the next challenge..." Chris growled after everyone settled down. He picked up a cannonball and spun it on his finger. "This is one of my favorite hobbies..."

"We're going to play with balls?" Derek interrupted, his grin as wide as The Joker's. Almost everyone roared with laughter, some even falling to the ground. Josephine and Jed tried to suppress their laughter from behind the camera, but failed, joining the contestants in their cavalcade of hysterics.

Derek smirked triumphantly as Chris's face turned red. He held his head high as Chris stormed off. He frowned when he saw Duncan glaring at him, fierce anger in his eyes. Derek turned away from him, only to have Amy glaring at him also. However, it was a more displeased, saddened glare.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - A Place For People To Cool Down)**

**Amy - **Derek's too cool of a guy to hate, but I don't like all of the innuendos he made back there, even if they were meant to insult Chris. Plus, he had no business walking in on me during my shower! (she sighs) Also... dad... If you're watching this right now, I'm sorry I even signed up for this competition. I just wish I could go back home, start working at the coffee shop, and just forget about all this... Forget Chris, Duncan, Heather, Ashley... even Fransisco... At least I wouldn't have to worry about this whole love triangle thing...

* * *

**Back To The Present**

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," Chris explained while glaring at Derek, "Your challenge is to use a cannon and ammo to hit a target out in the distance." He pointed toward a large red and white target fifty meters away. "You won't be using these cannonballs, oh no, you guys will be the ammo!" He took a moment to savor the gasps and complaints from the contestants.

"You guys will be wearing pointy helmets." the host continued as he showed them a helmet with a large spike, "Your goal is to hit as close to the center as possible. The teams with the most points wins. Rookies, you guys will be going first."

"Chris?" Josephine asked, "Won't the veterans have to sit four people out to make it fair?"

"You should really know my answer by now." he replied.

"How could I forget?" the maid groaned with a face palm.

"What do you mean?" Jed asked.

"Chris and Izzy are having a side bet." Josephine explained, "I'll explain the rest later."

"Because of your insolent behavior, Derek, you're up first!" Chris said. When the skater just shrugged, the host explained further, "One more thing, we haven't tested the cannon yet, so you'll be the crash dummy!" His laughter contorted Derek's face, but he put on his helmet and got inside the cannon anyway. His team helped aim him to where he was supposed to go.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!" Chris cried as Derek went sailing through the air. He hit the white circle around the red center dot."

"Fifty points for the Rookie Raccoons!" Chris cried, "Hey fan service girl! You're up next!"

"Wait?" Amy said, "Were you referring to me?" The host nodded, making Amy seethe in anger.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - All Out Of Headings)**

**Amy - **I'm tired of being labeled as a fan service girl! Women these days are just valued for their looks, while the male ruled world has been a mess. (she points at the camera) You hear me men? Do you think the world would be as bad if we had some strong females running it?

**

* * *

**

Chris snatched Jed's camera away and sneaked up behind Amy. As the shy brunette was putting on her spiked helmet, the host attempted to lift her skirt up.

"Get your hand off me!" she shouted, slapping his arm away.

"I'll make sure to get a good peek up your skirt when you take off." Chris shrugged.

"He's having a drinking game." Josephine explained to Amy, "Don't worry hon, I'll protect you."

Amy nodded and fired herself out of the cannon. As Chris was zooming in on her, Josephine pushed him out of the way.

"Are you okay Amy?" the maid asked, the shy girl responding with a thumbs up, "You got ten points. Stay there and I'll help you down!"

* * *

**Montage**

Jazz and Dana went separately, earning fifty points each for their team.

Bridgette held Spencer as Emo went inside the cannon. He hit the bulls eye, earning a hundred points for his team.

Now it was time for the veterans to go. Bridgette volunteered to go first, earning ten points for her team.

When Heather went, Chris attempted to get an upskirt out of her. However his attempts were thwarted by Jed. She managed to score fifty points.

Geoff, DJ, and Duncan got ten points each.

Trent hit the center of the target, but fell into the water. Chris still gave the veterans one hundred points.

Gwen refused to go into the cannon, but just threw her hat at the target. Somehow she managed to hit the ten point zone.

* * *

**At The Present**

"This is the worst drinking game ever!" Chris screamed in frustration, "The challenge was prime for upskirts, but no, I had to have the two modest people as cameramen!"

"We're still rolling Chris." Jed reminded him.

The host chuckled nervously and continued, "The score is 260 to 250 with the rookies leading. The veterans have two people to go. Will they be able to pull off a win?"

"Don't worry guys!" Owen said, "I'm going to win this for our team!" He strapped on his helmet, fired himself out of the cannon... and fell straight in the water.

"It looks like Lindsay's our last hope." Geoff said.

"Ow!" the dumb blonde cried after poking herself with the spiky helmet, "I don't know how to put this on!"

"Okay, how dumb are you?" Duncan scoffed.

"It varies." she replied.

Without speaking another word, Lindsay got into the cannon, fired herself, and hit the center of the target.

**Winner: Veteran Vipers**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous!" Emo seethed, "How come we've only won two out of the ten challenges?"

"Because Chris is tipping the scales in the other team's favor." Dana sighed.

"Exactly Dana." the host said with a triumphant grin, "There will be no deliberation since Derek and Emo are the only two boys left on the Rookie Raccoons. They will duke it out in a showdown tonight and only one will emerge victorious!"

"It's tonight, huh?" Derek said quietly, looking at Emo, "It finally ends tonight..."

* * *

**Control Room**

"How was it Josephine?" Anna asked.

"You can drop the accent, Frenchy. I know it's fake." she replied.

"You don't have to spoil the moment." the blonde maid scoffed, this time in a normal accent.

"To cheer you up, our profiles are on the official TDA site." Josephine said.

* * *

**(Intern #4 - Josephine, The Hard Working Maid)**

**Likes: **Hard Work, Her Family, Sports, Music, Art, Tolerance, Children

**Loathes: **People Who Are Perverted, Unfairness, Cheaters, Lazy People

**Known For: **Her work ethic and her strong sense of morality.

**Why She Works For Chris: **She needs the money for college.

**Age: **19

**Birthday: **November 20

**Appearance: **Black hair, slender figure, and long legs. Mixed Caucasian and Asian ancestry.

**Clothing: **Black minidress with a white apron.

Josephine Guelcher has always been a hard worker. She puts nothing before school and her family. Unfortunately, she comes from a poor family who could not afford to send her to college, so she decided to work for Chris McLean to earn the money. What puts her off is that people only see her for her beauty, not for her intelligence and skills. She someday hopes to change all that.

* * *

**(Intern #5 - Anna, The Slut)**

**Likes: **Men, Flirting, Being Rich, Shopping, Applying Make Up, Partying

**Loathes: **Not Being Noticed, Ugly Guys, Competition, Girls Prettier Than Her

**Known For: **Having seventeen boyfriends over the course of ten years.

**Why She Works For Chris: **She has a monster crush on him.

**Age: **20

**Birthday: **April 28

**Appearance: **Very similar to Josephine, except she has blonde hair.

**Clothing: **Same as Josephine.

Anna Crusis is known for much more than sounding similar to a pick up note. She was born into wealth, so boys flock to her naturally. However she is very picky with the guys she dates, only picking the best looking ones. Once she does pick her targets (or targets if the case), she is very forward and quick to initiate more intimate behavior.

Anna actually never needed her job. She just applied for it because of her huge crush on Chris McLean. There were other applicants for the job, but thanks to some bribery from her father, she was the one who got the spot. She has a perverse sexual lust for Chris, but he doesn't seem to mind.

* * *

**Closing**

Oy, that was a lot of typing. I got a lot across, but I felt that this chapter was pretty rushed. The reason for that is I wanted to update before my vacation.

I'll most likely update again in about a week, and I feel that it will have the saddest chapter ending thus far. Because it's Derek vs Emo, it's hard to decide whom you'll feel the worst for. Also, an event related to the mid game twist will happen!

Read and review!


	48. Episode 10 Part 3: The Big Climax

**Disclaimer: **Are you serious?

**Note: **Here is the final part of episode ten. Just before I start writing this chapter, I have some things to say. First off, I know how much you guys love both Derek and Emo, so I apologize for the character eliminated and the way it happens. Second, there will be another poll posted, but don't answer until you finish the chapter. It's based off the feedback of a certain character.

**Rating Note: **Nothing bad, but an extremely sad and dramatic moment will happen in the end.

From where we last left off…

* * *

******Chapter 10 Part 3 - In The Grand Scheme Of Things, Something Sad Must Happen**

* * *

****** Control Room**

"Do you know why I called you in here?" Chris asked. He sat in a dimly lit room across from Duncan. "I didn't appreciate you brat of a brother humiliating me during that last challenge."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Duncan asked, slouching in his chair, "He's not my responsibility."

"You seem like a pretty devious fellow, so I want to get your input on how we could humiliate Derek in the next showdown." the host smirked as he handed a delinquent a notepad, "Here's a list of remaining showdowns that I have prepared for the contestants. Pick one and the rest happens naturally."

Duncan flipped through the notepad until one particular showdown caught his eye. He grinned evilly as he grabbed a pen and note card. "I've been waiting to use this joke for a long time now." he snickered as he wrote something down, "I can't wait to see the look on his face once I've pulled this trick out of the hat."

Chris took back the notepad as a slasher smile grew on his face. "Jackpot..." he whispered malevolently as he read what was on the note card, "Anyways, here's the game plan. You're going to..."

* * *

**Izzy and Kai**

"...and that's how you properly assemble a stink bomb." Izzy finished explaining to her cousin.

"That's cool and all Iz, but what does any of this have to do with my training?" Kai asked, scratching his head.

"We tend to pull pranks on Chris a lot." Izzy replied nonchalantly, "It's an everyday occurrence."

"Sweet!" Kai cheered, pumping his fist in the air, "I love my job already.

"That's excellent Kenneth." the crazy redhead nodded, "Next, I'll teach you how to make homemade gunpowder..."

* * *

**Vilecano**

"Hey, where's Duncan?" Bridgette asked Gwen.

"I dunno, but I'm a lot happier without him." She replied.

Meanwhile, Emo got dragged behind a nearby bush by Duncan.

"Listen up." the delinquent whispered, "Chris and I devised a plan to help you win the showdown. I have to give you something." He handed Emo a crumpled up piece of paper."

"How will this help me?" The emo asked unemotionally.

"Trust me, it will." Duncan assured him, "Don't open it until I give you the signal." He forced the emo teen out of the bush with a mighty shove and followed him into the arena.

"Derek, Emo, I trust you guys are ready." Chris said as the two competitors stepped into the center of the battlefield, "Now then, let's get to the challenge."

A screen emerged from the floor and started flashing. Eventually, it stopped flashing and the words "Yo Momma Fight" appeared on the screen.

"The rules are simple. Just snap Yo Momma jokes at your opponent until he is unable to continue. I can't wait to see how this will turn out..." He made a small cut throat gesture toward Derek, who just ignored him and faced his opponent.

"Yo momma's so black, when she goes swimming it looks like an oil spill." Derek started, making a few of the contestants chuckle.

When Emo didn't respond, Duncan shot a worried look towards Chris. The host responded with an assuring nod, and let the duel continue.

"Yo mama's so old, when she was in school there was no history class!" Derek proclaimed with a triumphant grin as the peanut gallery laughed harder. At this point, Duncan was sweating bullets. He bit his tongue in order to keep profane words from exiting his mouth.

"Yo momma's so fat, when she sat on the rainbow, Skittles fell out!" Derek taunted to an unfazed Emo. The audience roared with laughter while Chris gave Duncan an approving nod.

Derek looked toward his older brother, who gave a thumbs up in response. While Derek's face grew into a smile, Duncan put his thumb down and grinned malevolently. A sense of shock and horror spread through his body as he focused his attention back on his opponent, who was now opening the piece of paper.

"Yo momma's so stupid, when I asked what her favorite fruit was, she said my Justin Bieber lookalike son." Emo read with no emotion in his voice.

Petrified, Derek started breathing heavily and shaking. The color from his eyes disappeared as fell to the ground in defeat.

**Winner: Emo**

**

* * *

**

Most of the crowd started laughing wildly as Derek got up to his hands and knees. He wasn't crying, but he still shook violently and breathed heavily.

"Why..." Derek whimpered, his breath staggered, "How could you humiliate me like this Duncan?"

"Derek..." Chris announced between bouts of laughter, "you've been eliminated!" His wobbly legs finally gave in and he fell to the ground, still shrieking in hysterics.

"You heard the man!" Duncan shouted, further humiliating Derek, "You're out! You're nothing but scrap!"

The blonde grommet continued to stare at the ground in pure shock. He couldn't bear looking at the other contestants, not even...

"Wait!" A voice called out, interrupting the narration. Derek compressed his body into the smallest space possible, trying to block out all the jibes and yelling. The person kept walking and placed her hand gently on Derek's shoulder.

"It's okay." she whispered, "I'm not here to hurt you."

Derek opened his eyes and saw it was Amy. Her beauty radiated in the moonlight, but he was too upset to care.

"I'm so sorry this happened." Amy continued, "Also, don't worry about what happened last night. It was an accident."

"Flirting with him won't raise his spirits." Duncan scoffed, "Besides, the twerp's probably a homo."

"I've had enough of you!" Amy yelled, turning sharply toward the delinquent, "Quit torturing the poor boy!"

After her lash out, she kneeled next to Derek. "Anyways, I've seen you grow and mature throughout your time here on this island, and I believe you'll turn out to be a very handsome young man." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, which was only enough to turn his shocked expression into a plain one.

"I have to go now." Derek said sadly.

* * *

Everybody followed him down to the dock with forlorn expressions, except for Duncan, who was wearing a gigantic smile.

"Look who's the big bro now!" the delinquent exclaimed triumphantly, "Serves you right for being such a fag..."

Derek turned with a jerk and kicked his big brother off the dock and into the water. After a few seconds of stunned silence, all the contestants erupted into cheers.

"I'm so proud of you!" Bridgette exclaimed, hugging him tight. She was soon joined by Lindsay, Dana, and Amy. The cheering grew louder as Trent and Geoff put Derek on their shoulders and carried him to the Boat of Losers.

"Good night everybody, you've all been a great audience!" Derek screamed as the boat faded into the distance, the campers still cheering his name.

As soon as the cheering died down, Amy glared at Emo.

"You have some explaining to do." She said sternly.

* * *

**On The Boat Of Losers**

Derek sighed sadly as the Boat of Losers slowly trudged on the water. However, something in the distance caught his eye.

"Isn't that..."

* * *

**(Audition Tape #7 - Derek)**

"Hey guys, Derek here." he said while riding his skateboard in the driveway, "The reason why I should get onto the show is that I'm fast, cool, and Duncan's brother."

The scene to cut to his bedroom where he was playing his guitar. "Faded, away like the color in a blue sky, at the end of the day..." he sang. **[1]**

Next, he threw a basketball into the hoop from the end of his driveway. "Three from downtown!" he shouted.

He turned to the camera and continued. "Anyways, I want to be on your show because I wanna make some friends, compete in some challenges, and heck, get a girlfriend. Peace out!" He gave the devil horns sign and turned off the camera.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] -** This song is called Something Beautiful by Cauterize. Cauterize is Derek's favorite band.

**

* * *

**

**Camper Tally**

**Rookie Raccoons - **Amy, Dana, Emo, Jazz

**Veteran Vipers - **Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Owen, Trent

**Eliminated - **Brad, Zoey, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold, Ashley, Fransisco, Leshawna, Derek

* * *

I know this chapter took a long time, but I want to make it up to you guys. My goal is to get all of the next episode posted by the end of my winter break. If I go the extra mile and also post the episode after that, it'll be about a chapter a day.

Speaking of which, sneak peeks!

1. The next episode will be quick, meaning two chapters.

2. Emo will do his "explaining".

3. Also, we will explore Chris's autobiography.

4. Don't worry Derek fans. He will still have some form of involvement in the plot. What he does I can't say.

5. What Derek saw is related to the Mid Game Twist. It will be revealed in the next episode.

The poll question I have is if Derek is a Gary Stu or not. I wonder about that because he's an energetic fourteen year old, multi-talented, and a lot of focus is placed on him. I really need your honest opinion.

Read and review!


	49. Episode 11 Part 1: A Day Off

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except Chris's autobiography. What can I say? I have sources.

**Note: **It's the first chapter of the update bonanza! Remember Chris's autobiography way back in chapter 2? The chapter will revolve largely around that and Emo's explanation for what he did last night.

**Rating Note: **Rated M for… Just kidding!

Now on to your regularly scheduled programming…

…

…

* * *

**Chapter 11 Part 1 - We Would Have A Recap, But First, Some Character Development**

**

* * *

**

**Rookie Camp**

With their numbers dwindling and morale dying, the four remaining Rookie Raccoons struggled at camp. Amy, Jazz, and Dana sat on the dock and threw stones out into the water.

"I miss Derek." Dana said sadly as she threw a stone.

"Cheer up Dana." Amy said, "You can see him once this game's over."

"Once this show's over..." Dana sighed.

"Hey guys!" Izzy greeted happily, "Chris just wanted me to inform all the remaining contestants that you all have the day off today. He said he something big planned for you tomorrow!"

"Let me remind you that when Chris has something big planned for us, he usually means deadly." Jazz pointed out.

"Oh pee-shaw!" Izzy shrugged off, "It's just a mid-game twist, he can't use that to kill you. Even if he does, Kenneth and I always have a plan!"

As she ran off into the forest, Amy stood up and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jazz asked.

"I have to talk with someone." she responded without looking back.

Meanwhile, Emo was smoking a cigarette when Amy came into his cabin.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Answers." the brunette girl responded, "And will you please stop smoking!" She started coughing when the smoke got into her throat. The emo shrugged and extinguished his cigarette against his bed.

"How could you humiliate Derek like that?" Amy asked, "He was our teammate."

"I don't take sides." the emo responded.

"You took Duncan's when he convinced you to follow through with the plan!" Amy retorted.

"Whatever it takes for me to advance further." Emo said.

"So what, you just want to win the money?" the brunette beauty scoffed, "Jeez, that's a noble reason for betraying someone."

"It's the not for the money!" Emo snapped, knocking a lamp off of a dresser, "The reasons why I am here go far beyond that."

"What are they then?" Amy asked, calmer than before.

"For the last time, I'm not telling you!" Emo shrieked, "Now get out of my cabin before I send Spencer after you!"

"You want me to go?" Amy said, her eyes wet, "Fine, I'll go." She solemnly walked out of the cabin and closed the door behind her. Once she was outside, she plopped down on the sand.

"I try to stand up for a friend and I end up getting chewed out and smelling like an ash tray." Amy sighed.

* * *

**Veteran Camp**

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?" Trent asked, running after his girlfriend on the beach.

"No!" Gwen yelled behind her.

"I'll play you a new song!" Trent offered.

The goth girl stopped in her tracks, her weakness discovered. "Fine, but you can't tell anyone."

Trent crossed his heart and let Gwen continue.

"It's my mom's anniversary... That's all I'm telling you." She abruptly got up and walked away, leaving Trent wondering.

* * *

**Control Room**

"I can't wait to see the look on those campers' faces once they see what I've thought up!" Chris laughed while relaxing in his chair. He opened his autobiography and began reading.

* * *

**(First Person In Chris's POV)**

_Shortly after announcing Total Drama Island to the public, I was swarmed with job applications and audition tapes. Many of the applicants were denied because they were too weak, ugly, or boring, but a few were accepted to be a part of the show._

_The person that stood out the most in my opinion was a man by the name of Jerome Pikakse. He had a shoddy history and criminal record, but man was he strong! After he was hired, he confessed that the he was actually on death row. Not wanting to lose someone with so much potential, I convinced him to change his name to what he is commonly known as now, Chef Hatchet. Throughout our time on the show, Chef and I grew really close. His terrible cooking combined with intimidation tactics made the experience very enjoyable for me._

_What made the show really popular was the diverse cast of contestants that I accepted. Some of them (like Leshawna) were very irritating while others (such as Lindsay) were actually entertaining, not to mention easy on the eyes! Speaking of Lindsay, I've always wanted to get a pair of her pan..._

_

* * *

_

"FORE!" Kai yelled, interrupting the host's train of thought. The second Chris turned around to see what was behind him, a golf ball hit him in the eye.

"What the hell Kai?" Chris shouted at the redhead, "Why the frick are you playing golf in the control room?"

"I figured your empty head would make a good hole!" Kai chuckled, making the host seethe with anger.

"You learned well Kenneth-Chan!" Izzy said.

"It's Kai!" he snapped at her.

"I know that Kenneth." Izzy responded.

"Ugh." Kai grumbled, slapping his forehead.

* * *

**Day 21**

"Welcome teams to your next challenge!" Chris announced to the remaining thirteen contestants, "You better be prepared because we've got a big week prepared for you guys!"

"What's this big week about anyway?" Bridgette asked suspiciously.

"All will be explained in time Bridgette." Chris responded, "Your challenge is called Battering Ram. To your left, you'll see two battering rams. To your right, you'll see three solid walls. Your goal is to break through those walls and cross the finish line. You will start this challenge after our commercial break!"

All of the contestants groaned.

* * *

**Closing**

And that's it for this chapter. If you're happy with me updating as quick as this, or if you want me to slow down and take time to write my chapters, please tell me. I'll appreciate your feedback either way.

I decided not to add the Wheel of Challenges and the note receiving because it's getting redundant.

I haven't forgotten Gwen's plotline about her father. All will be explained pretty darn soon.

Check back for the next chapter to see the challenge, the showdown, and the mid-game twist!


	50. Episode 11 Part 2: The Mid Game Twist

**Disclaimer: **Haha, aren't you funny?

**Note:** Even if I didn't have the update extravaganza I wanted, it's my fiftieth chapter and that alone is a huge accomplishment! Also, this chapter is dedicated to Reading14. Happy belated birthday!

**There Is No Rating Note**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 Part 2 - Where Everything Falls Into Place**

**

* * *

**

**(Cruelfessional - First Time In Three Chapters)**

**Trent - **Ever since the first day, Gwen's been really worked up about something related to her father. Let's see, she said yesterday that it was her mother's anniversary... I wonder...

**Gwen - **I'm not lying, Trent has about cracked me. I should tell him once we lose a challenge, but I doubt it will happen for a while.

**Emo - **I bet everyone's expecting me to express my feelings or give some exposition about the current plot. Since nobody cares about me, I guess it doesn't matter what I say. (he sighs)

**Amy - **After three weeks of being subjected to every torture imaginable, people would think I'd be at the end of my rope by now. Well... (she pauses and folds her arms) They're absolutely right.

**Dana - **How on earth does Chris think the four rookies have a chance against the nine veterans? Even worse, it's a freaking physical challenge! Does Chris hate us or something?

**Chris McLean - **Not really, it's just that you suck! (he laughs loudly)

**Duncan - **(leaning against the wall) Things have gone pretty smoothly for me. Derek's gone, Bridgette's learned to shut her trap, got me a five strong alliance, and I'm on good terms with Chris.

**Heather - **With all the drama going on as of late, the target's been taken off my back. (she smiles) I must say, this is a nice change of pace.

**Lindsay - **(with her wig at her side, rubbing her shaved head sadly) I miss my hair. My beautiful, long, silky... (starts crying loudly)

**Owen - **Izzy's been getting closer to Ezekiel by the day! Maybe if I seek out Kai's help, I could win her back. Actually, it would be kinda cool having my own minion. He could be like Harley Quinn to my Joker! (he pauses awkwardly) Did that sound weird?

**DJ - **Things have been getting better for me, which isn't saying much. Duncan's left me alone for a while and Bridgette seems to have forgiven me for the "incident".

**Geoff - **Perhaps I overreacted when I broke up with Bridgette. I'd apologize, but...

**Bridgette - **But I'm afraid he already has eyes for someone else... (she hangs her head down)

**Jazz - **Let's skip the confessionals and cut right to the chase!

* * *

**At The Starting Line**

The teams were ready, the walls were set, and before long, it was time to GO! Both teams rushed over and grabbed their battering rams. While the rookies struggled to pick up their ram, the veterans were already ramming down their wall.

"Should we throw this challenge boss?" Owen whispered to Duncan.

"The others might get suspicious, so let's just win it." he whispered back.

Chris prepared to do something.

* * *

**Freeze Frame!**

Which of the following do you think Chris will do next? (Brownie Points if right)

A) Laugh sadistically

B) Flash his pearly whites

C) Make a boob joke

D) Make a farfetched and out of whack reference that nobody would get and that has nothing to do with the plot

* * *

**And The Answer Is...**

"The tension here is smaller than the 1995 Littlest Pet Shop cartoon based on the toy brand of the same name!" Chris groaned in frustration.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - The Answer Was D!)**

**Chris McLean - **Luckily, I know how to change that! (he gives an evil chuckle)

* * *

"Hey Bridgette and Geoff!" Chris taunted over the microphone, "Any news about your breakup?"

Both of them ignored him and helped break through the first wall.

"Not loud enough eh?" Chris said under his breath. He pulled an air horn from behind his back and sounded it into his microphone, the deafening wail making most of the competitors collapse.

"I hate that man." Gwen muttered.

"I see London, I see France, I see Amy's underpants!" Chris jibed.

The brunette beauty gasped in shock and saw that her skirt was at her hips, revealing a white waistband. Squealing in fright, she took her hands off the battering ram and pulled her skirt back up.

"This is just getting excessive!" she complained.

"One down, two to go!" Dana cheered after breaking down their first wall, only to find the other team on their third wall.

"Dammit." she muttered.

"You know what, since this is challenge is just plain boring, veterans get the win!" Chris announced suddenly.

"OH WHAT THE F..."

**Winner: Veteran Vipers**

* * *

"Jeez Dana, you should watch your language." the host said sarcastically, "Boys, which girl is safe?"

"Huh?" Geoff asked.

"JUST CHOOSE ONE!"

"Uh... Jazz!"

"It's been decided!" Chris explained, "It will be Amy vs Dana in tonight's showdown! See you tonight for a big surprise!" He darted back to the control room, leaving the other campers alone on the beach.

"That was random." Jazz said.

* * *

**At Midnight**

"Welcome one and all to the next showdown!" Chris greeted everyone, "Tonight's challenge will be..." He pulled out a cowboy hat and started digging through it.

"What happened to the screen?" DJ asked.

"Someone stole it." the host replied.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"How's this for a prank, Iz?" Kai asked, carrying a flat screen TV.

"Is that the showdown screen?" Izzy asked, "Quite impressive!"

"Does this mean I get to be promoted to Private?" Kai said hopefully.

"Not yet." Izzy shook her head, "You're still a Buck."

"Crap!"

* * *

**Back To The Matter At Hand**

Chris pulled a paper strip out of his hat and said, "Boxing."

A boxing ring emerged from the ground, startling the two girls.

"You'll find your outfits in the closet." Chris gestured toward a closet and sent the two girls to change.

A short time later, Amy emerged from the closet wearing a white tank top, red boxing gloves, and matching shorts. Dana emerged wearing a blue palette swap of Amy's outfit.

"Round 1!" Chris announced, "Let's go!"

"Isn't this where Chef comes out in a string bikini?" Heather scoffed.

"I tried, but I couldn't get him to do anything lately." he replied.

The two girls stood up and started circling around the ring. Amy had a nervous look on her face while Dana had a confident look on her's.

"I don't want to fight you." the shy beauty whispered. All of a sudden, Dana's countenance changed into a visibly pained one. She got down on her knees and clutched her stomach in agony. Amy just stood there, confused at what was happening. When the tomboy collapsed to the ground, Chris raised Amy's arm.

**Winner: Amy**

**

* * *

**

"Dana!" Amy cried, visibly worried, "Are you alright?"

"Don't sweat it, I was just just playing possum." she replied, "I just wanted to get myself eliminated so I can see Derek."

"But you're not eliminated yet!" Chris grinned.

"Why not?" Dana asked.

"Because..."

All of a sudden, a familiar blonde haired grommet entered the scene.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully.

"Derek!" Dana screamed, jumping out of the ring to glomp Derek. The force of the glomp was enough to send Derek to his feet.

"I see you're all happy too see me." he laughed, "Most of you anyway." He glared at Duncan, who was still frozen in terror.

"Speaking of which," a feminine voice called out, "are you happy to see me?"

"Look what the cat dragged in." Amy said angrily, "I should've known you would return Ashley."

"Don't think I have forgotten you during my time away." the blonde movie star said haughtily, "By the way, I've gotten to spend a lot of quality time with Fransisco."

Amy had to utilize all of her will power to keep her from tackling Ashley like a lion on the hunt.

"Derek and Ashley came back." Gwen rolled her eyes, "That's not much of a mid game twist."

"Oh ho ho Gwen, it gets much better than that." Chris laughed as the remaining seven eliminated contestants entered the scene.

"Now that's a mid-game twist!" Owen cheered.

"Remember on the very first day when I told you not to trespass the area with the skull and crossbones sign?" Chris asked everyone.

"No we don't." Zoey deadpanned.

The host ignored her and continued. "Whenever a camper got eliminated, they were sent to the other side of the island until this time came. The nine eliminated contestants plus Dana will be forming a new team, called the Castaway Corpses!" He handed the newly formed team a black flag with a skull and crossbones symbol.

"During the next week, this third team will be competing against you guys for your spots on the show." he continued, "Here's how it works, when the Rookie Raccoons win a challenge, they receive a previously eliminated competitor to come back on their team. Same deal for the Veteran Vipers. However, when the Castaway corpses win a challenge, any competitor, rookie or vet, is eligible to get back on the show."

"So we get to choose who we can bring back?" Amy said hopefully.

"Not exactly." Chris retorted, "In addition to an elimination showdown for the losing team, two eligible candidates will face off in a second chance showdown to get back in the game. The winner gets sent back to their team while the eliminated contestant joins the Castaway Corpses. Simple enough?"

"This new format's confusing!" Lindsay whined, "Could you explain again, please?"

"No!" Chris yelled as he left the area.

The Vilecano fell silent, and the tension grew between all twenty-two competitors.

* * *

**The New Teams**

**Rookie Raccoons - **Amy, Emo, Jazz

**Veteran Vipers - **Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Owen, Trent

**Castaway Corpses - **Brad, Zoey, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold, Ashley, Fransisco, Leshawna, Derek, Dana

* * *

**(Audition Tape #8 - Dana)**

The hyper tomboy was roller blading down the street when the camera turned on.

"What's up dudes and dudettes?" she greeted, "Name's Dana, and when it comes to extreme, I'm tough to beat. Check me out!" She skated off a ramp and did a backflip before landing.

"I guess you could say I'm an outcast because of my dimwit family." Dana rolled her eyes, "Luckily, I know how to deal with them!"

She heard a feminine scream from her house.

"Looks like mom found out I put Pop Rocks in her casserole!" Dana laughed, "Gotta bust!"

* * *

**Closing**

How's that for the mid-game twist!

Little known fact: Dana was originally planned to be eliminated fourth, but she had too much going for her. On the other hand, Rebeccah, the lovable Amish chick, was originally supposed to be eliminated now but had almost no potential for storylines. Because of that, the two girls essentially switched places.

Sneak peeks! (Bear with me here):

1. The next challenge will be all luck. Those with bad fortune will have to suffer penalties!

2. Gwen will finally explain what's bothering her about her father.

3. After someone gets humiliated, three people will bond.

4. I want to use the next episode to tie up some loose ends. If you have any loose ends to be tied, submit them and I will try to tie them.

5. That's all I have right now!

The poll is closed and according to most of the fans, Derek is a Gary Stu. Another poll will be posted, this time to see if Amy is a Mary Sue. I don't think she is in my opinion because she's a Type B Tsundere, a little bit of a butt monkey, and is sort of clumsy. I still want to see your opinion.

Read and review!


	51. Episode 12 Part 1: Coffin Bash Royale

**Disclaimer: **Repetitive as it is, I don't own anything.

**Note:** After a long period of waiting and being rushed, I've decided to write a new chapter. Now, I will establish a drinking game for this episode. Every time there's a Cruelfessional interval, take a shot. However, if you're under 21, I recommend using a non-alcoholic beverage instead.

**Rating Note**: K+

On to the chapter!

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 12 Part 1 - Dumb Plays In The Face Of Fate**

"Last time on Total Drama Action," Chris greeted the viewing audience, "Aw, who cares! The dumbass writer forgot to put it in the last episode and I'm not getting paid overtime!"

**Cut to theme song, and we're good to go... I guess.**

**

* * *

**

**Straight To The Challenge**

"Alright my minions, time for the next challenge." Chris announced the the reunited cast of twenty-two, "You'll see twenty two pairs of coffins behind me, one for each of you. One by one, you'll take a tomahawk and smash one of your coffins. If you pick the correct one, you'll get a small reward. However, if you pick the wrong one, you'll suffer a gruesome penalty!"

"I'm already afraid." Gwen muttered under her breath.

"Whoever wins isn't judged by how many people luck out, but by the percentage of team members who selected the correct coffin." the host continued, "For instance, say the rookies have two out of three of their teammates get lucky, which we all know they won't, and the Castaway Corpses get four out of ten of their members to guess correctly, the rookies would place higher since 66% is higher than 40%."

"I can't wait to see what the penalties are." Amy said with a roll of the eyes.

"Glad to hear that, since you're going first!" the sadistic host chuckled.

"What!" the shy girl exclaimed.

"Now I don't get paid to hear people complain." Chris mocked, "Go up there and pick a coffin!"

Amy sighed sadly, retrieved a tomahawk, smashed the coffin on the right, reached inside it, and pulled out an envelope that said "Penalty".

After muttering a word of profanity under her breath, she opened the envelope and read the piece of paper inside.

"Lift your skirt up..." Amy's eyes bugged out her head as she read the note. Everyone else was staring intently at her, especially the guys. Her face grew red and she looked around nervously, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She turned away from the cameras, ran to a barren area nearby, and quickly lifted her skirt up.

"Man, she's good." Chris said in disbelief.

Amy walked back to the challenge area with a modest grin on her face.

"There you have it folks!" she chirped, "My penalty!"

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Take A Drink)**

**Amy - **I love outsmarting Chris. (she winks)

**Chris McLean - **Truth be told, I rigged Amy's set so that both coffins would contain her penalty. I didn't imagine she would be that crafty though!

* * *

"First up for the Castaway Corpses, Derek!" Chris announced.

"Good luck Galen!" Lindsay said. **[1]**

The blonde grommet grabbed an axe and chopped up one of his coffins. Shrugging, he picked up his penalty envelope and read it.

"Play the piano." he read aloud, "What kind of a challenge is that?"

Two interns wheeled in a grand piano and let Derek sit down.

"Hey Derek!" Bridgette called out, "Why don't you play something from Der Schnitzel Kickers! Isn't that Duncan's band?" She sent a smug glare toward the delinquent, who furrowed his brows.

"Now that's challenge Bridgette." Derek said, "Quite a challenge." He cracked his knuckles and began to play. Within the first few notes, Derek sent the rest of the contestants into a riot of laughter. When he ended his song with a giant fart, the crowd behind him finally fell to their knees, still in hysteria.

The only one who wasn't laughing was Duncan. He simply glared daggers at his brother.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Drink Count: 2)**

**Izzy - **Finally! A fart joke that isn't Owen related!

**Duncan - **Go ahead, mock me! But it wasn't Derek who was laughing at me, it was you f***ing a**h**** and c*******ing pieces of s*** who f*** their mom in the a**... (thirty minutes later) So p*** off!

* * *

Trent volunteered to go first for the veterans. He smashed a casket and sighed when he was greeted with a penalty envelope.

"Are all of these penalties?" Dana asked.

"No, you guys are just having some crappy luck!" Chris laughed.

"Get struck by a flying ice cream truck?" Trent read aloud, "I don't get it..." Out of the blue, a flying ice cream truck barreled from the sky and landed on Trent. Though the scene would be comical if one were to think about it hard enough, no one was laughing... no one except Duncan.

"As if being the most generic character on this show wasn't bad enough!" he guffawed.

Gwen cringed, not from her boyfriend's punishment, but from the thought of what her's might be.

From the rubble of the crash site, Trent emerged, somewhat shaken, but otherwise completely unharmed.

"But how?" Harold wondered, "No one could survive a collision involving something with that much momentum!"

"Had Trent taken the time to read his card completely, he would discover that his punishment would to get hit with a flying ice cream truck and _live_." Chris explained.

"I've been having some good luck lately, so I'll take a crack at it." Duncan said smugly as he grabbed an ax and wailed on one of his coffins. After making a hole in it, he reached in and pulled out... a piece of candy.

"Congratulations Duncan!" the host said, "You got the reward!"

"This is it?" Duncan groaned in frustration. He stomped away and threw the piece of chocolate to Owen, who was panting like a dog.

"Chad, why don't you go next?" the host stated.

He nodded, then he destroyed his coffin and pulled out a new soccer ball. After giving it a few test kicks, he smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - A Place Where Minor Characters Vent Their Disappointment)**

**Brad and Chad - Chad -** Apparently the execs decided to demote me to an extra and not give me any development!

**Brad - **(rubbing Chad's muscular arm) I'd disagree, you're very developed! (giggles lecherously)

* * *

"Next is..." Chris started.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - One More Thing)**

**Kai - **I like Cheese Puffs!

* * *

".. Emo."

The emo teen begrudgingly busted open a coffin and pulled out a knife.

"Switchblade?" he said emotionlessly, "Awesome, I can add it to my collection."

"Jazz, you're up next!" Chris announced.

The fashionista picked up an ax and smashed one of her coffins. She pulled out a new purse, but her face twisted with disgust when she read the price tag.

"One dollar?" she cried, "No thanks!"

"Two thirds of the rookies got lucky and..." The sadistic host froze in embarrassment once he realized the truth.

"... and proved you wrong." Amy said smugly, "Check and mate!"

"Someone just go please!" Chris said in obvious frustration.

Three people volunteered and got their rewards.

"I got a bottle of conditioner!" Brad cried.

"I got some cigarettes." Zoey said quietly.

"I got a rock." Owen groaned.

"Next is Rebeccah." the host said, "And will you get the penalty? This challenge is boring!"

The Amish girl quietly picked up an ax and chopped a hole in her coffin. Sighing, she retrieved the penalty envelope and read what was inside.

"Build a log cabin." Rebeccah said. She shrugged and walked toward a large pile of wood.

"This is gonna take a while." Leshawna grumbled.

"I wouldn't be too sure Leshawna." Harold said, "Judging by how many cabins Amish people build, she should be able to finish it in four hours."

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

"Man, she's fast!" Harold cried in astonishment.

Rebeccah stood proudly in front of a large cabin with two floors and a gloss finish.

"Suppose this shouldn't be to hard." Heather said haughtily. When she started breaking into the coffin, she was sprayed with red paint.

"Is this my reward?" she shrieked.

"It is, for me!" Chris laughed, "You lose!"

The queen bee screamed in frustration and stormed off while Harold took a crack at the challenge. (No pun intended)

"A Game Boy Advance?" the redhead nerd groaned, "And the screen isn't even backlit! Gosh, cheapskate!"

DJ nervously stepped over to his coffin and hit it with his pickax. He slowly reached inside and pulled out a penalty envelope.

"Kick a puppy?" he whimpered, his eyes already welling up with tears.

"You're a sick, sick man McLean." Bridgette said with disgust.

An intern brought out a small, newborn, sleeping little puppy and set it down. The sight of the adorable little creature made the girls, not to mention some of the boys, swoon in adoration.

All eyes were then focused on DJ, who was wondering about his predicament. He stepped over and nudged the puppy gently with his foot. He looked hopefully toward Chris, who gave an annoyed nod, signifying the completion of his penalty.

The kind hearted line backer sighed in relief as he handed his ax to Ashley. Though with great difficulty, the blonde movie star succeeded in breaking her coffin open. She reached inside and felt two strips of paper. Mildly confused, she pulled them out and looked at them.

"Movie tickets to Middle School Musical 3!" she gasped, "I finished filming that movie the day before I came here! I can't wait to see myself on the big screen!"

Amy rolled her eyes as Ashley proudly strutted back to the group.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Starting To Get Drunk)**

**Amy - **Ashley's as shallow as a puddle.

* * *

Bridgette went next. She broke into one of her coffins and pulled out an item.

"Are you serious?" She said angrily, holding a hot dog in her hand.

"Dead serious." Chris replied, "Think about this: If you received the penalty, you would be eating the hot dog."

"That didn't help at all." Bridgette muttered as she threw the hot dog away.

Fransisco went after her. He broke into his coffin and pulled out a bag of marijuana.

All of the contestants gasped, but Chris broke out in hysterics.

"Priceless!" he cried, "It's so offensive, I love it!"

"Unbelievable." Fransisco whispered as he walked away.

Geoff offered to go next. He broke a coffin and pulled out a hat. Even though it was identical to his usual one, he cheered anyway and placed it on his head.

Lindsay and Dana both went up at the same time. They received a pair of roller blades and a new dress respectively.

"Wanna trade?" Dana asked. Lindsay agreed and the swapped items.

Leshawna also received a reward, a bucket of KFC chicken.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Saving Us From A Period Of Clearly Rushed Writing)**

**Chris McLean - **Our rating at this moment are worse than Everybody Loves Raymond, Everybody Hates Chris Rock, and even Everybody Has Mixed Feelings About Enigma Dragon Warrior! And no one goes lower than that! I've noticed that Gwen has problems whenever someone brings up her father and she refuses to tell us why, so I'm taking matters into my own hands. I've rigged both of Gwen's coffins with the penalty envelope so I'll get the chance to make her explain everything.

**

* * *

**

Gwen sighed as she pulled out a penalty envelope. When she opened it and read what was inside, her face twisted in fear.

"Confess your darkest secret." she stuttered. Her whole body was shaking, her palms were sweating; she was also pretty afraid.

"This isn't my natural hair color?" she squeaked with a nervous grin.

"It has to be way darker than that Gwennie!" Chris mocked.

Absolutely terrified, she bit her lip and folded her arms. The pressure built up on her, as if she were going to faint at that very spot. She still had enough will power to open her mouth.

"Can I speak to Trent first?" she asked.

"Make it quick." Chris groaned.

Gwen brought Trent to a nearby area and whispered in his ear.

"I don't know if I can do this." she said.

"I'll stand by you." Trent assured her.

Everyone's attention was focused on Gwen and Trent as they entered the scene.

"I know I've been hostile lately, so I apologize for that." the goth girl started nervously, "I also apologize that I haven't opened up to what has been bothering me until now."

"Get on with it you...!" Chris yelled, but Trent's angry glare made him shut up.

"The reason I don't like talking about my father is because... I never had a father." Gwen continued quietly.

"That it?" Duncan scoffed.

"Shut it Duncan, let her talk!" Bridgette roared, before blushing, "Sorry, please continue."

"My mother had a very happy life before I was born. Perfect job, perfect boyfriend, the whole nine yards." she explained, "Everything changed when she was staying at a motel one night." Her voice grew higher in pitch as she spoke. "A man in a mask broke into a hotel room... and raped her." Gwen's voice finally cracked. She wanted to run away, but Trent's presence kept her from doing so. "She got pregnant with me. She lost her job, her reputation was ruined, and her boyfriend broke up with her because he thought she was a slut!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Four years later, the same man raped my mom again, and conceived my little brother, Danny. That's why I consider myself an abomination, something that should of never happened."

"Wow, that's so sad Marek!" Lindsay cried. **[1]**

"That was worse than I thought." Trent whispered, holding her close.

There was a few seconds of dead silence, but the tension broke when Chris spoke up.

"That was an interesting challenge." the host said, "The team in second place with 66%, who will receive immunity but not a reward is..."

...

"The Rookie Raccoons!"

"About time too!" Emo said with a frown.

"That was awesome girl!" Jazz cheered. She tried a secret handshake with Amy, but she had difficulty. "No, snap it. No, snap it." Jazz said, "Don't worry, a lot of white girls can't do it!"

"Thanks." the brunette said meekly, "I'm relieved."

"In first with a success rate of 80% is... The Castaway Corpses!" The ten members of the team celebrated wildly, high fives and cheers abound.

"Your reward is a half pipe!" Chris said. All of the cheering ceased. "I mean the kind you can skate on! Jeez, what do you think I am, a cheapskate!" The team remained quiet, with the exception of Derek and Dana.

"Can't wait to thrash the pipe with my new blades!" Dana said happily.

"Got a new board I can try out too!" Derek replied. The two hugged in celebration.

"Veterans, what can I say. You'll nominate two of your own to the showdown tomorrow." Chris announced, "You all can go back to camp."

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **These two name goofs are unique because each were meant for the other person. It's also a reference to Galen Marek, the real name of Starkiller from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed.

* * *

The Rookies are finally safe from elimination!

I have a new poll up for choosing who you want to come back to the competition. However I want you all to know it won't make me change who I'm planning on bringing back. The story's too far in writing for that.

The next chapter will feature all three teams at camp and a different method for choosing the showdown candidates. It'll be a fun one!

Read and review. Sincerely, Enigma Dragon Warrior.


	52. Episode 12 Part 2: Imaginarium

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, not even the chapter's title. That belongs to Nightwish.

**Note: **Based on the now increased amount of time I have to write these chapters, I'd think that this would be up sooner. However, after 51 chapters, this story's starting to get tiring. Even though Geoff and Izzy are the characters this time around, they are not the main focus of the chapter. The real focus characters spoil the end. Anyways, this chapter does not have any bad content and on to the chapter!

…

The drinking game is still in effect.

…

* * *

**Chapter 12 Part 2 - This Chapter's Title Has Nothing To Do With What Will Happen**

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - This Is The Only Time You'll See The Rookies In This Chapter... Seriously)**

**Amy, Jazz, and Emo - Amy - **Since we're down to three people, we really needed the victory.

**Jazz - **I dunno, I wouldn't mind losing emo boy over here.

**Emo - **Bite me. (gives the middle finger)

**Amy - **Anyways, there's a possibility that we could gain a player back on our team. I sure hope it's Fransisco! (squeals softly)

**Emo - **Zoey's company would lighten things up here, which isn't saying much since this place is as black as soot. (gets a knife and cuts his wrist)

**Amy - **I also want Derek or Rebeccah to come back. They were both very nice.

**Emo - **Can we speed this up Miss Mary Sue Exposition Girl?

**Amy - **(slightly confused) Huh?

**Jazz - **Anyway folks, back to the show.

* * *

**Veteran Camp - Girls Cabin**

Lindsay, Bridgette, Gwen, and Trent were huddled up in a group, forming strategies for the next deliberation.

"So we've decided on Duncan, right?" Bridgette asked the group.

"Dunno about that." Gwen said, "He could just pull off some crazy Xanatos Roulette and get off scot free. It happens a lot on shows like these."

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Foreshadowing!)**

**Trent - **Sadly, I don't have any doubts that will happen.

* * *

"I have an idea!" Lindsay cheerfully proposed, "Let's call Super Nanny! She'll shape Duncan up!"

Gwen facepalmed. "That's a show for bratty kids Lindsay." she pointed out.

"Actually, that show is befitting for Duncan's behavior." Bridgette quipped.

"I almost want to throw myself in," Trent admitted, "just to take that guy out."

"Don't risk yourself just to get even." Gwen sighed. "It's not worth it."

"How are the other planning?" Bridgette wondered.

* * *

**Veteran Camp - Boys Cabin**

Meanwhile, Duncan, Owen, DJ, Geoff, and Heather were also strategizing.

"Seems so long since we last debated this." Duncan mused, "Too bad we can't use Harold as a sacrificial lamb."

"I've got an idea!" Owen announced, "Let's find the Hidden Immunity Idol!"

Duncan facepalmed. "This isn't Survivor!" Duncan groaned, "There's no Hidden Immunity Idol!"

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Genre Savvy)**

**Izzy - **(wearing a green idol on a cord) Au contraire, mis amigos! (she stuffs the idol in her cleavage)

**

* * *

**

"So let me get this straight." Heather added to the conversation, "The plan is to send in Trent and who else?"

"That's a tough call." DJ chipped in, "I'd personally like to send myself in..."

"You can't do that!" Duncan interrupted, "You're too vital to the plan!"

"Who do we send in then?" DJ asked.

"It seems like we're going to have to make some sacrifices..." Duncan thought silently.

Meanwhile, Owen looked out the window and noticed Izzy, Kai, Zed, and Ezekiel on the beach.

* * *

**On the Beach**

"There it is boys." Izzy gestured to the blue open, "Lake Rotorua."

"Yes, I've seen it too many a time." Zed rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "I've been traveling from here to Canada to interview random teenagers as of late."

"Why the long face Broha?" Kai asked.

"Just my world weary look on the world." the prankster scoffed.

"You're like the Canadian version of Eddy from Ed, Edd, n' Eddy." Izzy said.

"Who?" Ezekiel asked.

The crazy redhead dismissed her previous comment and took off her grass skirt. "Now who's up for swimming!"

"I can't swim, eh..." Ezekiel sheepishly admitted.

"Really? I thought the good air circulation around your nose and circumcised wiener would improve your technique." Kai said.

"Now Kenneth," Izzy said rather sternly, "haven't I told you that Ezekiel is only Half-Jewish?"

"Mixed Catholicism and Judaism." Zed remarked, "Talk about the worst of both worlds."

Izzy ignored him and smiled sweetly at the home schooled teen. "You stayed afloat on the first day of TDI when we jumped off the cliff. What do you call that?"

"Dumb luck." Ezekiel muttered.

"It's never too late to learn!" Izzy said cheerfully. With one swipe of her arm, Ezekiel was discarded of his hoodie, pants, and toque.

"Izzy!" the brunette cried, now only in his boxers. Without warning, the redhead took him by the hand and led him to the lake.

* * *

**Back At The Boys Cabin**

As DJ, Heather, and Geoff continued discussing plans, Duncan went over to Owen.

"If you team up with me against Geoff, I'll help you get your gal pal back." the delinquent whispered in the chubby blonde's ear.

"Deal." Owen agreed.

"Geoff, pal." Duncan told the party dude with fake sympathy, "I'd keep you around if I had any other choice, but sacrifices must be made."

"What?" Geoff cried, "How come everyone's ganging up on me?"

"Sorry!" Heather smiled, going along with the plan "A chain's only as strong as their weakest link!"

With no other options at his disposal, Geoff burst out the front door.

"Plans like these have a tendency to backfire." DJ reminded the group...

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Confessional Fatigue)**

**Geoff -** This is so not cool! I knew joining them was a bad idea, I just knew it!

(a crash is heard through the roof and Izzy emerges through the hole)

**Izzy - **Hello, fellow denizen!

**Geoff - **Woah! (falls over backwards)

**Izzy - **Glad to see you too! How may I be of assistance?

**Geoff - **Duncan kicked me out of his alliance and now he's planning to put me in the showdown!

**Izzy - **Don't worry Geoff! I'll teach that weasel a lesson! (she jumps out of the hole)

* * *

**Castaway Camp**

Even though they emerged victorious in the last challenge, the ten teens had an even more difficult task in front of their hands. An event so sinister, it sent even the bravest of warriors cowering in fear... Truth or Dare.

"Derek, Truth or Dare?" Ashley asked.

"Truth, do your worst!" he challenged her.

"Are you actually gay?" she responded.

"Use this logic." Derek told everyone, "Do you really think I would've enjoyed seeing Amy..." A glare from Dana gave him other thoughts. "... at camp? Uhh... Dana! Truth or Dare!"

"Dare." she said.

"I dare you to do a 540 on our new half pipe!"

The tomboy shrugged and skated over to the half pipe. After pulling off an effortless one and a half turns, she skated back down and was applauded by Derek.

* * *

**Awkward Transition To Vilecano**

"All twenty two campers are back!" Chris greeted everyone, "Man, it's like the first day all over again!"

"Hey Chris Meister?" Geoff asked, "How come we didn't have deliberation?"

"Good question Geoff." the host replied, "With some good advice from Izzy, we're going to select candidates in a way that will throw all other strategies out the window!" The Tikitere Wheel of Torture emerged from the ground.

"Wow, I didn't expect that!" Geoff cried.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Chris sneered, "Izzy claimed that she got the idea from you!"

Everyone one turned their head toward the party boy, who responded, "All I said was that I got kicked out of Duncan's alliance and that he's planning to put me in the showdown."

"Just as I suspected!" Lindsay blurted out, rising from her seat, "I knew that Duncan had a secret alliance!"

"It was pretty obvious, Lindsay." Gwen said, "It's a miracle this wasn't brought up sooner."

"So what if I do have a secret alliance?" Duncan yelled, "It's a better one than any of you tards can form!"

"Anyways, the five veteran boys have to get on the wheel and two will be chosen to participate." Chris explained.

The five boys were strapped to the wheel and it started spinning. After a while, the guns landed on...

...

...

Trent and Duncan.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Subversion!)**

**Gwen -** (silent, mouth agape)

**Bridgette - **(silent, mouth agape)

**Duncan - **(silent, mouth agape)

**Trent - **(silent, mouth agape)

**DJ - **(silent, mouth agape)

**Heather - **(silent, mouth agape)

**Fransisco - **(silent, mouth closed)

**Rebeccah - **(silent, looking around)

**Kai - **I like cheese puffs!

* * *

"Well, that was quite a turn of events." Chris observed, "One of the most powerful figures in this game has the potential to be dethroned right here and now."

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - We Lied)**

**Emo - **(gloomily) And how happy I would be if he was. (takes a long puff from his cigarette)

* * *

"And the challenge is..." Chris announced as the screen kept flashing, "Beer Pong!"

"Rats!" Geoff cursed silently, "I always win at that game."

"Duncan has probably played the game before but Trent might need an explanation." the host began, "The goal is to throw a ping pong ball into a single cup of beer before your opponent. First one to do so wins, loser is sent to the Castaway Corpses, get the drift? Good! Now let's get started!"

Duncan and Trent immediately rushed to a tub full of ping pong balls. They each grabbed a handful and ran to a table with the cup on it.

Even with past experience, the green haired delinquent couldn't seem to get the ball straight into the cup. Trent didn't have much luck either.

In the greatest of anti climactic moments, Duncan pulled it together and threw the ball into the cup. He picked it up and took a swig of victory.

**Winner: Duncan (duh)**

**

* * *

**

"Oh no!" Gwen cried, tears welling up in eyes.

"Don't worry Gwen." Trent told her, "I'm just going to another team."

"That doesn't make it hurt less..." Gwen sighed.

"Enough with the sob stories!" Chris hollered, "Now we have to get through the second chance showdown! All Castaway Corpses on the wheel!"

The eleven former contestants strapped themselves to the Tikitere Wheel of Torture and sat silently while it span. After a few seconds, the first pointer selected its candidate.

"A chance to return to the competition?" Ashley chirped sinisterly, "I'd love one!"

* * *

**Closing**

Phew! That was a long one! Anyways, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, big and small, old and young, you all make a difference! I'd also like to thank all of the great TDI fanfiction writers out there who inspired me to continue.

In the next chapter, Ashley faces her opponent in the second chance showdown and some heartwarming events take place. The episode isn't over yet!

Read and review!


	53. Episode 12 Part 3: The Almost Confession

**Disclaimer, Note, and Rating: **I don't own anything, keeping this original is hard, I've had this event planned for a long time, not enough reviews, I need to watch more TDI, I wonder when they will release more info for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, I'm bored, Justin's home journal is after this chapter, Derek is in the lead for the character poll, this story has as many chapters as Total Drama Comeback, I am now increasing the word count for no reason, teriyaki chicken tastes good, and this chapter is rated T!

Phew! On to the chapter...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 12 Part 3 - When You Thought Everything Was Done For, It Isn't**

Most of the others gasped in horror as Ashley pridefully unstrapped herself and stood in front of everyone.

"What's the matter, scared?" the movie star taunted the group. She heard a ding behind her and faced the torture wheel's pick.

"Not so fast blondie." Zoey said with surprising conviction, "You'll have to go through me!"

"Wow." Dana stated, "This is the first time I've ever seen you care about anything."

"Whatev." Ashley scoffed, "What's the duel?"

"You girls will be playing Bungee Darts." Chris explained, "You girls will climb to the top of the Vilecano and take turns bungee jumping off of it. Down below, you will see a large target. As you are jumping, you will have three chances to throw color coded darts at the target. The girl with the highest score wins. Any questions? Didn't think so. Now get on up there!"

Ashley and Zoey climbed through the vent of the Vilecano via ladder and walked across the plank. Down below them in the lake was a standard target zone with 10, 50, and 100 point zones.

"This is status quo for target games, ain't it?" Zoey observed.

"Ashley gets to go first!" Chris called out from the inside.

"Watch and learn, ginger!" Ashley disparaged.

"That's a low blow!" Izzy remarked with disgust.

The movie star ignored her comment and positioned herself on the edge of the loosely held plank. With giant dart in hand and bungee cord on ankles, she jumped off and planted the dart in the fifty point zone.

Zoey strapped herself to the bungee cord after Ashley rebounded back up. Without much preparation, she jumped off and threw the dart at the ten point zone. She came back up, somewhat shaken but unwavering in her determination.

"Just a little shaken." she mumbled to herself.

"Don't let her get to ya Zo!" Derek hollered from the bottom.

Ashley came back up after scoring another fifty points. The druggie gave a quick nod and repositioned herself for the jump. Alas, she only scored ten points on her second try.

"Tell ya what." Ashley mocked, "Don't unstrap yourself just yet because I'll let you go first for the third round, just to see you lose!"

Now Zoey was mad. She angrily grabbed a giant dart and flung herself off the plank. With the point of the pin stretched out in front of her, she flew toward the center of the target and hit the bull's eye.

"That's 120 points for Zoey!" Chris cried.

Ashley snarled for a split second, but quickly regained her composure. "Big deal. I've just gotta get fifty points!" With an Amazon like cry, she ran off the plank...

...

...

... but forgot to put on a bungee cord. Screaming and plummeting, the movie star splashed face first in the water.

**Winner: Zoey**

**

* * *

**

Zoey ascended from the top of the volcano and gave a celebratory bow to the roaring audience.

"As the winner of today's duel, you get to return to the Rookie Raccoons!" Chris announced.

Amy, Jazz, and the happy Emo ran over to the red haired druggie and instigated a group hug.

"I'm so happy for you Zoey!" Emo cried.

"Thanks." Zoey said quietly.

The bipolar emo switched to his stark frown. "Just don't get in my way."

Amy turned her head to see Fransisco applauding as calm as someone at a classical concert. It was now the perfect opportunity. Without Ashley or anyone else to interfere, she approached him.

"I... have something to say..." she said meekly. The glowing stars and the soft wind above the Vilecano added to the romantic atmosphere. As everyone else was crowded around Zoey, only the boy and the girl remained the center of the arena.

"I've been holding this in since day one." Amy whispered, barely audible. She placed her hands on top of his and flushed. Meanwhile, Ashley came back to the surface and witnessed the events that transpired...

"I..." Amy whimpered, "I... uhh... I..." All of a sudden, she felt a pair of hands grasp on to her hips. With a swift motion, the hands tugged down and stripped Amy.

"I should've known you wore white panties!" Ashley cried loudly, Amy's skirt in her hands.

All of the attention was now focused on Amy. The crowd began to laugh and hoot as incessantly as Enigma Dragon Warrior's writing style.

The shy beauty turned back to Fransisco, a look of shock and horror in her face. Tears welled up in her eyes as she slapped his hands away and covered up her desecrated lower half with her arms. Absolutely humiliated, she burst out of the Vilecano, her tears dripping on the dock as she ran.

Derek snapped out of his perverted trance and ran after her.

* * *

**Rookie Camp**

Amy, with no more tears left to cry, tugged her shirt down to shield her underwear from the perverse view of the cameras. She ran into the camp washroom, grabbed a green towel, and wrapped it around her waist. Then, she sat on a log by the shore and buried her head in her hands.

**

* * *

**

**Back At The Vilecano**

"That got rid of that pest!" Ashley said, "Now Fransisco... where were we?" However, the Latino was not in the mood. He angrily snatched Amy's jean skirt away from her and ran to the rookie camp.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Do A Barrel Roll!)**

**Chris McLean - **I know I should have eliminated both Derek and Fransisco for trespassing in the rookie camp, but seeing Amy crying **and **in her undies more than made up for it!

**

* * *

**

**Rookie Camp**

Derek approached the crying brunette, who glared at him with intensity.

"What do you want?" she growled, her face still tomato red.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Derek sheepishly replied.

"You probably just wanted to see me in my underwear!" Amy pouted, standing up

"Yeah..." Derek quietly admitted, his face growing as red as her's, "that too, but..."

To his surprise, Amy undid her towel and let it fall to the ground. "There! Are you happy now?" she said with contained fury, "I really thought you had more class than this! I really did."

It took Derek a few seconds to avert his gaze away from Amy after she exposed herself. "What I mean is..." he continued, "You helped me out when I was humiliated, so I want to help you."

"Why did you react the way you did when you were eliminated?" Amy asked, inviting him to sit down with her.

"I think I know why Duncan schemed against me the way he did." Derek explained, "You see, there was this rumor going around in my middle school that I was gay. I must admit, it was an honest mistake; blonde haired, high tenor pretty boy, you can't go wrong with that."

"You've proved many a time that you're not though." Amy smiled, easing the tension a bit.

"Duncan was aware of this, and he always stood up for me." Derek admitted, "That was back when he was cool." The skater rolled his eyes and continued, "That's pretty much the reason why I hate Justin Beiber and Twilight."

"Also why you're so girl crazy, right?" Amy giggled.

"Yeah." he replied.

"You know, your voice has cracked a little since you were eliminated, and it's only been a few days!" the brunette said while giving the blonde a playful punch to the arm.

"So..." Derek leered on, "Would you mind giving me that thank you hug now?"

"Okay, okay!" Amy laughed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Fransisco's behind you, gotta go." Derek said quickly and ran off.

Before she knew it, Fransisco entered the camp and handed Amy her skirt.

"Well..." the shy girl said while clothing herself, "this is awkward."

"So..." Fransisco asked, "what were going to say to me?"

Amy gulped and struggled to form words. "I..."

"Hey!" a random intern shouted, "You're not supposed to be here!"

"It'll have to wait." Fransisco whispered. He bolted away and jumped into the bushes.

"Where'd he go?" the intern said and also ran off.

"Foiled again." Amy sighed. Zoey, Jazz, and Emo came back to camp.

"Hey girl!" Jazz greeted, "You alright now?"

"Better... I guess." she said quietly.

"I assume I better catch up." Zoey predicted.

"You didn't miss much." Emo muttered.

"I think we should put past grudges and deeds behind us and start working as a team from now on." Jazz said.

"I never expected a teamwork speech from you." Amy said, smiling.

"Things change." the fashionista replied, "Now on three. One, two, THREE!"

"ROOKIE RACCOONS!"

* * *

**Camper Tally**

**Rookie Raccoons - **Amy, Emo, Jazz, Zoey

**Veteran Vipers - **Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Owen

**Castaway Corpses - **Brad, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold, Ashley, Fransisco, Leshawna, Derek, Dana, Trent

* * *

**Closing**

I am writing this section at 11:15, which means there is a (slight) possibility that the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Don't be too sure though.

Sneak Peeks For Episode 13:

1. Though this doesn't qualify as a sneak peek, Justin's Home Journal will be next.

2. There will be another drinking game along with the episode.

3. Owen will start to take action against Ezekiel.

4. Emo will start to show his malicious side. Your mileage may vary.

5. There will be another interview segment after the episode, but don't submit questions yet.

To finish, a joke:

Why was the first episode of TDI so good?

...

...

Because Terry McGurrin didn't write it! (rim shot)

That's pretty much it, so read and review. I do appreciate that last part!


	54. Total Drama Home Journal 4: Justin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama or the character Justin. I do own Jed and Zed though, so please don't use them.

**Note: **I'm starting this chapter right away, but I probably won't finish it immediately. If I do, please leave a double length review if possible. Also, I announce with great pride that there will be a sequel to this story. More info will be released as this season progresses.

**Rating Note: **Rated I for Irrevelevant.

* * *

**Total Drama Home Journal Part 4 - Justin's Entry**

"For our next home journal, we will interview Justin." Jed greeted.

"Justin Beiber?" Zed asked.

"No, Justin Keiber." Jed replied.

"Gee, what a coincidence." the prankster stated sarcastically.

The two cameramen exited their truck and went to the front door of a house. A familiar tan skinned hottie emerged.

"Can I help you?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm Jed and the one in the cap is Zed." the serious cameraman introduced.

"Sup." the one in the cap answered.

"Anyway, we were sent by Chris McLean to interview you about aspects of your daily life." Jed continued, "Now Mr. Keiber, would you mind showing us around your home."

"I don't want to show two people I've never met my house." Justin stated matter of factly.

"We have a warrant." Zed said while holding up a stack of papers.

"From who?" the eye candy asked.

"Vogue."

"Why would they do that?"

"TDI Enterprises paid them to give the stamp of approval."

"How would they know I work for Vogue?"

"Let's just say they have a way of getting information."

"Fine!" Justin sighed, "Come in."

The two cameramen entered and observed his house. Zed readied a can of silly string, but Jed snatched it away before he could start a ruckus.

"Don't even think about it!" he threatened the prankster.

"Here's the living room." Justin went on emotionlessly, "On the left wall, you'll see pictures of the modeling shoot I did in Cancun. On the right are numerous covers of Star Stalker magazine I was on."

"What's that?" Zed asked, pointing to a piece of paper shoddily taped to the wall.

"That?" Justin recalled, "That's the time I got an A in Remedial Reading."

"And that's so special because?" Zed rolled his eyes.

"It was the only A I got in my life." the male model explained as his mother entered the room with newspaper in hand...

"I'm sure you scored a lot more asses than just one!" the prankster laughed.

* * *

**Ten Seconds Later**

"Anyway," Jed began, ignoring Zed's cries of pain, "Are the allegations of you dating Izzy true?"

"Unfortunately yes..." Justin groaned, "We were on and off for about a year or so. Never had any idea that she would make the statement public though."

"Please... please... STOP!" Zed cried from inside the kitchen. Jed and Justin turned around and heard the sound of a newspaper beating a hapless prankster.

"She also called you a liar." Jed pointed out, "Do you contest with that?"

"That's more bull than anything." Justin answered, "If I did make it into season two, I would've stepped up my game a bit, but I wouldn't let it get in the way of my morals.

"And those are?" Jed asked.

"This." the male model responded, pointing to his chiseled face.

"Save me, please!" Zed cried, his battered body crawling out of the kitchen. He screamed as a feminine hand dragged him back inside.

"What's her deal?" Jed questioned Justin.

"My mom's one of those hardcore feminist types." he explained, "She goes nuts whenever someone makes a sexist comment!"

"Izzy's taken a liking to Ezekiel." the serious cameraman told him, "What do you think of that?"

"Hey, better him than me." Justin shrugged.

"Owen has also started to get involved in the affair." Jed explained, "Whose side are you on?"

"I would say Owen." Justin said, "Met up with him around Christmas time. He took his breakup really hard."

"Who do you want to win Total Drama Action?" Jed asked.

"From what I've seen so far, DJ." the model nodded.

"Ah, the resident darkhorse. Explain."

"One, I didn't want to be cliché and select a favorite. Two, he's been through a lot of crap and I think he deserves the money."

"Who..." Jed started.

"Before you say anything, I want Heather to be eliminated next." Justin interrupted. "Need I explain why?"

"Moving on..." Jed said as he shuffled through his note cards, "Have you gotten a girlfriend since we last saw you?"

"Surprisingly, no." Justin admitted, "Even though they advertised me as the guy that girls would fall for, I was completely overlooked by the likes of Noah and Cody." The eye candy looked at his watch and gasped. "I'm late for my photo shoot!"

"That's the least of the problems we have right now." Zed groaned, all bruised and battered.

"What happened to..." Jed started.

"Say one word... and die." Zed threatened.

"Hey, where did he go?" Jed asked.

The two cameramen looked and saw the front door swinging shut.

"Hey, come back!" the prankster yelled.

* * *

**Further Down The Road**

Jed and Zed eventually caught up to Justin. As they walked down the sidewalk, not a single girl's head turned their way.

"What's the deal?" Zed asked indignantly, "No one's paying attention to us!"

"It's like I said earlier." Justin replied, "Even though I turned heads before auditioning for TDI, I went on the show to become more famous. However, it turns out that I just became another person in the crowd."

"Your modeling career's still in full swing." Jed pointed out.

"True." the male model said, "But it doesn't get the same satisfaction as receiving attention."

"We were hounded by fan girls when we visited Noah." Zed asked, "Do you ever wish life was like that for you?"

"From time to time." Justin shrugged, "I do appreciate being completely alone for once."

"You just contradicted yourself." Zed observed while raising an eyebrow.

"I have to... uhh..." Justin said nervously, "Get to my photo shoot! I'm already ten minutes late!" He shot off faster than the Roadrunner, leaving Jed and Zed befuddled.

Ten seconds of dead silence ensued, then Zed opened his mouth.

"I'll never understand models."

* * *

**Closing**

Hey, I told you to not expect the next chapter not coming out the very next day. :/

I really hate to be a jerk, but not getting enough reviews is starting to get irritating. Because of this, I'm going to put this project on hold until reader interest grows. Never fret my followers, for I will work on my 99 Ways To Kill Chris story, possibly resurrect My Savior Ezekiel, and maybe start some other side projects! (Not necessarily in that order)

For the current standings in the character poll: Derek is in first place with four votes (quite a fan favorite), Harold is in second place with two votes (and the only veteran to get any), and Rebeccah and Ashley are tied for third with one vote each! (No offense, but I'm surprised those two received any votes!)

Read and please, please, please review!


	55. Episode 13 Part 1: Risqué Rumble

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I sorta lied about putting the story on hold. Also, I own nothing.

**Note: **I know that with the last chapter, I put this story on a small hiatus. I tried to write chapter 4 of my Chris torture story, but it still didn't take off. So now I've decided to man up and give you a 55th chapter. With the halfway mark approaching, things will get dramatic quickly. The poll will be updated, and I might or might not add this fic to the recommended fanfiction section on TV Tropes. Also, as of April 15, I am officially 17!

**Contest: **In order to boost reader interest and story ideas, I will propose a contest. The first person to review this chapter will receive a TDI one shot of their choice written by me. The only rules are no yaoi, no yuri, and please keep it T rated or lower. You can decline the offer if you want but I hope it will be an extra incentive to review.

**Rating Note: **The whole episode in general is rated T+. Let's just leave it at that.

* * *

**Chapter 13 Part 1 - Getting Back Into The Groove**

* * *

**On TV**

Chris sniffed Amy's hair.

* * *

**Real Life**

Chris, Chef, Izzy, Kai, Zed, Anna, and some random interns all took a shot of wine.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - In The Place Of The Extinct Recap)**

**Chris McLean - **So I decided to cook up this game where we watch Total Drama Action and drink everytime someone does something perverted. Surprisingly enough, most of the crew joined in. This is going to be awesome!

* * *

"Woohoo!" Zed cheered in a drunken stupor, "I'm so **(CENSORED!) **stoned!"

"Did you see that?" Chef cried after throwing up, "A unicorn just flew over the sky!"

"Oh Zekey..." Izzy swooned, using the home schooled teen's shoulders to keep herself up, "I'm going to suck your **(DOUBLE CENSORED!) **dry, love!" Ezekiel blanched and whimpered.

"Everyone's gone insane, haven't they?" Josephine said to Jed. They were calmly sitting on the couch as they watched the wasted buffoons take part in their antics.

"Some more than others." Jed shuddered as he witnessed Chris and Anna heatedly make out.

"Hey Zed!" Kai yelled rather loudly, "Ten bucks says McLean and Anna go to third!"

"Too late!" Zed cried after downing his fourth shot of tequila, "I think my liver's already infected." He passed out on the floor.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Hypocritical Aesop)**

**Zoey - **Remember kids, this is what drinking can do to your life.

**(Cut to theme song, and we're good to go!)**

* * *

**Veteran Camp (at night!)**

As Bridgette, Lindsay, and Geoff went ahead of the group to confort a distraught Gwen, everyone else paced nervously, fearful of Duncan's wrath. When they finally arrived at the boys cabin, Duncan stomped up the stairs and glared at his three minions.

"Don't think I'm happy with how tonight went... at all." he growled menacingly before slamming the door in their faces. DJ, Heather, and Owen groaned as the rain started to fall on them.

In the girls cabin, the situation wasn't much better. Gwen lay motionlessly on her bed, obviously depressed.

"It could be worse." Bridgette assured her friend.

"Yeah!" Lindsay said hopefully, "This season could take place at a film lot where you and Trent were elected as team captains. The tension of being opponents combined with Justin's meddling would cause you two to break up. I'd still have my hair, but Bridgette would hate you!"

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - How Lindsay Knew This, I Have No Idea)**

**Chris McLean - **Too bad that home schooled twerp ruined my plans! However, I must look on the bright side. I have Amy, AKA: Little Miss Sex Kitten, on this show! (He purrs, signifying a good time to take a drink.)

* * *

"I'm alright guys." Gwen admitted, "It's only a temporary separation."

"Yeah, you just gotta go with the flow." Geoff said.

"Didn't think you would be here." Bridgette scoffed condescendingly, "Don't you have a little evil alliance to tend to?"

"About that," Geoff said nervously, "my alliance members went against me so I could be their scapegoat. By the way, sorry about flipping my lid when I saw you kissing DJ. I was just stressed out from the game."

Meanwhile, the kind hearted linebacker in question was spying through the cabin window. He was despereate to barge in and confess, but some unknown feeling prevented him from doing so.

Bridgette's eyes went open. "I didn't know what force caused me to kiss him. However, I betcha that Duncan had a very vital role in it!"

"I guess what's done is done." replied Geoff, "I almost wish I was out of the show, just so I could party and relax for once."

"Your rage was justified." the surfer girl admitted, "If I caught you kissing another girl, I'd probably knock you off your high horse."

"Actually, I want to remain single until the drama dies down." the party boy said, "I'm fine with just getting back to the friend zone though."

"And while we're at it, we might just have to get back at Duncan!" Bridgette joked.

DJ smiled as he watched the four teens laugh, knowing that he achieved the first step in redemption.

* * *

**Castaway Camp (still nighttime)**

The guys settled back in their cabin and welcomed their new arrival, Trent.

"Not too shabby." the guitar player said, "Guess we could have a party or two here."

"Hey Trent," Derek asked, "are you okay being separated from Gwen?"

"Derek, there are some questions you just don't ask." Harold said, "Such as 'Do you eat puppies as a hobby?' or 'Will FreshTV make a show with any moral value?'"

"And 'Will Terrry McGurrin ever write anything decent?'" the skater asked.

"Yes, that's another very valid example." Harold confirmed.

"I'm alright with it." Trent said. "I think we should hit the hay; the other guys are already asleep."

"Good night and good luck!" Derek said as they turned out the light.

The girls cabin was also ready to go to bed.

"I am happy Zoey's back in the game." Rebeccah said, already in her nightwear.

"Me too, she's so grody." Ashley replied sarcastically, "It'll be nice to wake up without the smell of ash."

"Don't even say anything!" Dana cried, "You were the one who humiliated Amy back in the Vilecano!"

"Wait, moi?" she replied haughtily, "That little diva had it coming. Shame the world has such revolting scum as her."

"Pot calling the kettle black." Leshawna muttered.

"Black girl calling Dana... uh... Whatever!" she snapped defensively, "Mark my words, Amy's going down!" She got in bed and fell asleep.

"The Rookie Raccoons were a lot nicer without her." Dana said to Leshawna.

* * *

**Rookie Camp (now dawn)**

The sun gave the water an orange glow as it crashed against the shore. Birds sang, and the wind gave its healing warmth to the camp. The enviroment was absolutely serene... until Chris spoke over the loudspeaker.

"Rise and shine my minions!" he laughed, "Get your butts to the center of camp for your next challenge! It's gonna be a good one!"

"That's something I didn't miss..." Zoey muttered as she exited the cabin along with Amy and Jazz.

"Hello ladies!" Emo greeted cheerfully, "Isn't it a beautiful morning?"

"He's gonna turn emo again in three, two..." Jazz quipped.

"I heard that prima donna!" the bipolar emo snapped.

* * *

**At The Shore Where Everyone First Arrived**

"This place brings back memories." Chris explained to the group, "Some of you have been here for the whole time, for others, not so long. What matters is that you came here, became enemies, and here we are!"

"Some of us became..." Amy said meekly before being interrupted.

"This challenge is probably my favorite of them all, past, present, and future!" the sadistic host continued, "It is a series of one on one showdowns between the three teams. Both players will start on two platforms on opposite sides of each other. Then, you will transverse monkey bars to reach a larger, center platform. There, you will attempt to strip your opponent down to their undies. Anything goes, and the first team to reach five victories wins!"

Amy's mind went blank and her face went pale. "A stripping challenge...?" she whimpered fearfully, "Oh no..."

"Why not just start on the center platform?" Derek rolled his eyes, "Seriously, the monkey bars have no point!"

"Speaking of which, where are the platforms?" Trent asked, noting the empty field of sand.

At first, Chris appeared bemused at the questions, but then he grinned wickedly. He pulled out a remote and six structures emerged from the sea: the large circular center platform the contestants would duel on, two small square platforms for the campers to start on, two sets of monkey bars to fill the gaps between the smaller and larger platforms, and a set of bleachers off to the side. A set of stairs emerged from the bleachers to the nearby coastline.

"What are you waiting for?" Chris asked, "Hop on!" The twenty two contestants followed Chris up the steps and took a seat in the bleachers.

"Not too shabby." Dana remarked, "Dead center in front of the action!"

"Hope there's a chance for the ladies to show some skin!" Duncan jibed, "Isn't that right Gwennie?" The goth girl would respond with an inappropriate gesture, but just stuck her tongue out at the delinquent.

"Not so fast hombres!" Izzy and Kai cried in unison. The redheads swung onto the bleachers on vines (God knows where they came from.) and landed on both sides of Owen.

"Hey Iz..." Owen greeted flirtatiously, "Shame you couldn't be in the challenge, so you couldn't be able to strip!"

"One: never explain your joke, Two: bite me!" Izzy replied coldly.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - OOC At It's Finest)**

**Owen - **It's just not like Iz to be so mean! At first, I thought she was just in denial of love for me, but now, I'm starting to see complete hatred in her eyes. It's probably because that sexist jerk is corrupting her. One way or another, I will get rid of him!

**Izzy - **Izzy wishes Owen would stop being so possessive. Izzy appreciates the admiration, but Izzy has only one true love... (an impish grin grows on her face) and his name is...

* * *

... Ezekiel screamed as he swung wildly on the vine. Once he arrived at the challenge area, he let go and flew into Bridgette's lap.

"My Zekey!" Izzy cried as he snatched the pale white prairie boy from the confused surfer girl.

"Hold me, eh." Ezekiel whimpered weakly, grabbing onto Izzy's shirt.

"Everything's going to be alright... my darling Zeke." she replied in a motherly whisper.

"Alas, everything's not going to be okay." Chris purred sadistically as he pressed the red button on the remote. All of a sudden, all the platforms rose up a hundred feet in the air, making Ezekiel scream uncontrollably.

"Now that..." the host would continue, but Zeke's screaming didn't cease, "Now..." Chris, now fed up, pulled out a brick and threw it at Zeke's head, knocking him out.

It took the combined efforts of Kai, Owen, and DJ to stop Izzy from tearing the host limb from limb.

"Now then," Chris resumed, "The first match will be Jazz for the Rookie Raccoons versus DJ for the Veteran Vipers, because I like watching fighting nig..."

* * *

**Please Stand By**

* * *

"Take that you racist son of a bitch!" Izzy called out from the top of the bleachers.

Chris lay sprawled out on the beach, unmoving because Leshawna threw him from one hundred feet from the bleachers. Meanwhile, the rest of the cast stood perfectly still, stunned.

"Serves that man right." Leshawna said, dusting off her hands, "I'm pretty sure he'll be in a full body cast."

"Now that that's out of the way, Jazz, DJ, step into the battle zone!" Izzy said. She set two planks so the contestants could reach the starting platform. DJ smiled confidently while Jazz looked uneasy. Once the two reached their platforms, Izzy sounded an air horn and the battle started.

"I forefit." DJ said with a proud smile.

"Jazz wins... I guess." Izzy announced, "One point for the rookies!" The rookies and DJ cheered for the first victory. The kind hearted linebacker sat down, ignoring glares from his alliance mates.

"Let's see who we have for our next match..." Kai said while reading a list, "Ah, Fransisco for the castaways versus Geoff from the veterans!"

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Janitor's Closet Has Nothing On Us!)**

**DJ - **(smiling proudly) Being defiant actually feels pretty good! It takes a lot off my back and... Wait, this is a female showdown day... I just screwed someone over... (stares blankly)

**Amy - **(fidgeting timidly, digging her foot in the ground) To be honest, I am glad Fransisco and Geoff are facing off... because... to tell you the truth... (her voice is becoming breathy and high pitched) I'm... sort of a... (squeaking) pervert! (blushing bright red)

* * *

Even though she tried to make it discrete, it was quite obvious to everyone that Amy was excited about the upcoming fight. Unbeknownst to her, Bridgette and Ashley were giggling excitedly as the two attractive men climbed across the monkey bars. Once they arrived at the center platform, they charged at each other like two leopards, because leopards are apparently erotic for girls.

Geoff threw the first punch, but Fransisco blocked it and threw the party boy to the ground. After recovering, Geoff leapt at the hispanic from behind and removed his shirt. Fransisco turned around in shock, revealing his perfectly chiseled upper body, his tan skin, his ripped core... Well, he's just sexy.

Amy crossed her legs and buried her hands in her lap. Her face grew red and she shuddered with combined nervousness and arousal.

In retaliation, Fransisco tackled Geoff and removed his shirt, rendering both men topless.

Bridgette giggled and attempted to hide her lustful blush with her hand.

Both men were rolling on the ground, their chests rubbing against each other as they groped wildly. In short, it's a yaoi fangirl's wet dream.

Amy's shuddering grew into hyperventilating as she grapsed the ends of her skirt tightly with her hands.

Geoff's pants started to slide down his body, causing Bridgette to unwittingly squeal with delight. Before he knew it, Geoff was only in his boxers, giving his opponent the win.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Fransisco Is Not Alejandro!)**

**Amy - **(shaking her head) I'm ashamed, letting my hormones get the best of me! Though, it was pretty... GAH! I mean, pretty shameless of me to admire them! (she groans)

**Bridgette - **(she swoons and lets her head fall back) That was awesome! To tell you the truth, I have a small fetish for boxers. (she blushes) Just a small one, I swear! I've forgotten how handsome Geoff is since I broke up with him. I'll just have to wait until he gets back in the swing of things...

* * *

"Good fight bro!" Geoff said after he got dressed, "Seriously, you're a tough guy!"

"Gracias, you too." Fransisco replied as he put his shirt back on.

"Next is Amy for the rookies vs Ashley for the veterans!" Izzy announced, "This is gonna be good!"

Both girls silently arrived at their platforms and looked towards each other. Both of them felt slightly dazed after watching the two boys go at it, but they were ready to fight.

"GO!" Kai yelled, and the two girls were on the monkey bars. After they got to the center platform, they slowly walked around the center of the circle, waiting for the other to strike. It had only seemed that Amy let her guard down when Ashley grabbed a hold of the brunette's shirt and ripped it off, tossing it off the edge of the circle.

"You're gonna get it!" Amy growled as she covered her pink bra with one arm. With her other arm, she grabbed Ashley's shoulder and threw her to the ground. Amy then attempted to rip off Ashley's shirt, but the movie star kicked her away.

The shy beauty groaned as she recovered from the kick. Ashley dived for Amy's skirt, but the brunette was quick to dodge her attack. Amy looked down, and saw that her skirt was sliding off her body. With a sudden blush, she pulled it up and continued.

Derek was also blushing, as Amy's pink underwear was very appealing to him.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - No Fourth Wall)**

**Derek - **I swear to God, I am not planning on stealing Amy for myself! Just to prove it to you, my crush is...

* * *

"Man," Derek said, embarrassed that his crush was publicly revealed, "that confession was the worst idea since that time I joined that show choir..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"It's leg, arm, leg," the director yelled at his students, "not humerus, radius, ulna!"_

_"Mr. Dickenson?" Derek said raising his hand, "This is science class."_

* * *

**Back To The Action**

Ashley threw Amy to the ground and pulled on her skirt. Amy grabbed a hold of the blue garment and tried to pull it back on. She overcame Ashley, pulled her skirt back up, and tackled her to the ground. Amy ripped the movie star's shirt down the middle, exposing her black bra.

The two bra clad girls got back up and grappled with each other. When it appeared that the battle reached a stalemate, Amy released one hand and started to pull Ashley skirt down, forcing her to do the same. They fell down to the ground again as they raced to pull each other's skirts off, but the winner was...

"Draw!" Izzy cried, "Neither of you get a point!" The two girls in their underwear groaned in disappointment. However, Amy snatched her skirt from Ashley and jumped off the platform to retrieve her shirt... which was still one hundred feet off the ground by the way.

"Oh shi..." Amy cried before hitting the water.

"Our next matchup is Emo versus Bridgette." Izzy announced.

The mocha skinned emo snarled while the blonde surfer silently nodded. They both used beams to reach their starting platforms and waited for the signal. Once Izzy sounded the airhorn, the two climed across the monkey bars and arrived at the center platform. Emo crouched down in anticipation and sent Bridgette an evil glare. The surfer girl nervously walked towards Emo.

"I'm a surfer, not a fighter." Bridgette quietly pleaded, "Please Emo, I don't want to fight."

The emo took no heed to her words and charged her like a rabid wolf. After ripping off her shirt, he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the edge of the circle. Ignoring her screaming, he grabbed Bridgette by the hem of her skirt and dangled her over the edge. When she started to slip out of her skirt, the surfer girl grabbed on to the belt loops and attempted to pull herself up. It was no use, as the loops broke and Bridgette fell into the water headfirst in her underwear. Bridgette resurfaced, sighed, and swam back to shore.

"The winner is Emo!" Izzy proclaimed, "So Ezekiel, what aspect of Bridgette do you like most? Her white bra or blue panties?"

"I though we were supposed to be dating Izzy!" he cried out in shock.

"Chill out, it's just a question." Izzy said, "Yeesh!"

"Our next bout is between Derek and Lindsay!" Kai explained. As the two went out to the starting platforms, Emo returned from his match.

"Don't you think that was a little bit brutal?" Dana asked to the emo.

"No, it was just brutal enough." he responded, "Everyone deserves a good beating once in a while."

The two focused their attention back on the battle and saw that the two contestants were already at the center platform.

Derek ran past Lindsay, who was giggling up to that point. When she looked down, her laughter ceased.

"Hey, what gives?" she cried as she covered herself up, "That's not very nice!"

"It's a stripping challenge Lindsay." Derek stated, holding her shorts in his hand.

"Alright then!" Lindsay agreed happily as she stole Derek's hat.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Derek smiled. All of a sudden, Lindsay pushed him down and stripped him of his red button down shirt, revealing his black tank top.

"Oh that's how you're going to play this now." the skater said. He got up and stole Lindsay's beret, which caused her to remove Derek's tank top. Lindsay retrieved her jean shorts and put them back on, but did not realize that she had them on backwards. Derek jumped Lindsay from behind and unzipped the zipper on her butt. Lindsay rolled around to shake Derek off, but the skater had already stripped her of her shorts again. Derek easily pulled off Lindsay's shirt, but slipped off the edge of the giant circle.

"Derek is the winner!" Kai announced, "But Lindsay, a valiant effort..." He took a moment to gaze at Lindsay in her skin colored underwear, only to be whacked by a newspaper wielded by Izzy.

Meanwhile, Derek swam back back to the shore and took a few seconds to shake himself dry. He saw Amy swim over to a nearby dock with her clothes, so ran over to help her.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

The brunette beauty nodded and extended her free arm to the skater. He attempted to pull her out of the water, but found that he could not do so. Amy threw her wet clothes onto the dock and used both arms to pull herself out, but she failed.

"I think there's something caught on my foot!" Amy cried.

Derek tugged Amy back up four times, but the large piece of seaweed still clung tightly to her right ankle. At this point, the fourteen year old skater was getting flustered, as Amy's soaking underwear was clinging to her skin, revealing her prominent features. Blood rushed to Derek's cheeks as he observed Amy's moist cleavage. The final straw for him was when part of Amy's bra slipped off. Though he didn't see her exposed boob, blood shot out of his nose and he doubled over, causing Amy to fall into the water

From a distance, it appeared that the two were performing a very inappropriate act. Chris awoke and witnessed Derek accidentally grope Amy's breasts. He tried to get up, but his limbs were numb and they felt like lead weights. Chris began crying.

With a mighty tug, Derek pulled Amy free, but she went flying, landing on Derek stomach first. Her face grew in embarrassment when she realized that their heads were facing their crotches, resembling another lewd position.

"Amy, are you okay?" Derek said.

"Yeah." she replied, her voice trembling.

"I have one question left." Derek said.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

A joking smile grew on Derek's face. "Are you as turned on as I am?"

Amy scowled. "I'm not amused." She got back up and shoved Derek back into the water. Then, she ran back to camp to get changed.

The camera switched back to Izzy. "This has been an exciting challenge thus far! The rookies and castaways have two points each while the veterans have a big fat goose egg! Will they turn their luck around? Find out after this commercial break!"

* * *

**Closing**

Phew, this was a lot to write! I am satisfied with the fact that this is the longest chapter of this story ever, possibly only rivaled with the first one.

I still haven't given up writing. I will finish this story, because if I'm lucky, society will be so dumbed down in a thousand years this fanfic will be considered a great work of literature!

For Derek fans, I have tried Red Bull before and man, that stuff keeps your eyes open!

I will keep a running tab on the review count throughout the day so I know who to give the free fanfic to. Please read, review, and vote on the revised poll!


	56. Episode 13 Part 2: Rip Offs

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of FreshTV or their shows 6Teen, Stoked, or Total Drama Island.

**Note: **First off, I went back and edited the last chapter so it would take only five victories to win the challenge instead of seven, just because I need room for other things in the story. Also, should you take the time to read through the whole chapter, there will be an announcement for an upcoming project at the very end. The rating is the same, so I won't bother to post it.

Let's get back to the action...

* * *

**Chapter 13 Part 2 - It Takes Over Nine Thousand To Make A Thing Go Right**

During the commercial break, Derek, Bridgette, and Amy dried off, changed, and arrived back to the fighting area. Once everything ascended to the hundred foot height, Izzy announced the next battle: Zoey for the Rookies versus Chad for the castaways.

The two crossed the monkey bars and arrived at the center platform. Immediately, Chad threw the first punch and struck Zoey.

"That's all you got?" Zoey taunted, rubbing blood off her lip, "My grandma can hit harder than you!"

"Please." Chad retorted, stretching his arm out, "I'm just getting warmed up!" He attempted to kick the druggie down, but she grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. With a swipe of his leg, Chad tripped Zoey and he tackled her. She threw him off and elbowed him back down to the ground. While he was stunned, she removed his shoes and socks. Chad grabbed a hold of Zoey's hair and kicked her in the midsection.

"That's what you get for messing with Brad." he growled.

"What?" Zoey said, confused. She let her tough facade drop long enough to let Chad strike her down again. She got back up and stripped Chad of his shirt and shorts.

"The winner is Zoey!" Izzy cried.

The gay guy groaned in agony as the red haired druggie approached him.

"Hey." Zoey said to the downed Chad, "I never messed with Brad." She extended her arm to help him up, but he refused. Chad got back up himself gathered his clothes and walked back to the bleachers.

"The next match is Amy vs Gwen." Izzy said.

"Why do I have go again?" Amy protested, "There are some people who haven't even gone yet!"

"Everyo'one on yo'or team went, eh." Ezekiel explained, "So'ory."

"At least I'm prepared this time." Amy sighed. She was wearing a green long sleeved shirt and jeans.

The two girls climbed across the monkey bars and arrived at the center of the platform.

Amy lifted up her shirt slightly to reveal a brown belt. "Extra preparation." she joked.

Gwen and Amy walked to the center of the platform and shook hands.

* * *

**Freeze Frame!**

"This is where things get boring so I'll just fast forward until we get to the good stuff." Chris said as he fast forwarded the tape. Contrary to his words, the fight actually looked entertaining. A few seconds later, he paused at a point where Amy lifted Gwen's shirt up.

* * *

**Anyways...**

"Sorry about this Gwen." Amy said as she tore the goth's shirt off.

Gwen covered her bra with her arm and tackled Amy. No matter how much the shy brunette struggled, Gwen undid Amy's belt and unzipped her jeans. Amy pushed Gwen off and stood back up, only to realize that her jeans were pooled around her ankles.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Poor Amy... Again)**

**Chris McLean - **Amy is everything I love in a girl: submissive, cries easily, and has a tendency to show her panties. (he laughs)

* * *

"Please don't look!" Amy cried aloud as she attempted to pull her pants back up. Gwen came from behind her and ripped her shirt off. Then, she stripped the brunette of her pants.

"Gwen scores a point, putting the veterans on the board!" Izzy cried, "Yet they still have a lot to prove!"

"Congratulations on the win." Trent said, admiring his bra clad girlfriend.

Gwen giggled and blushed as she put her shirt back on. "Thanks, but she was a good competitor."

Meanwhile, the competitor in question shed two tears of embarrassment as she covered herself up with her clothes. She tried to block out the hoots as she got redressed. Then she went back to the bleachers and sat down solemnly.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Why Is This In Bold?)**

**Amy - **Call me crazy, but I've noticed that many of the girls lost their matches, and I'm wondering if the producers are trying to expose us. (She gets angry) It's sick really, trying to expose us! I don't know if it's for money, promotion, or if they're just pervs, but that's just wrong!

* * *

**Montage**

Dana stripped Heather of her skirt, giving the Castaway Corpses a point.

Zoey, going for the second time, ripped Rebeccah's dress off, giving the rookies a fourth point. Even though her tank top and bloomers weren't revealing, Rebeccah covered herself in embarrassment anyways.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Deja Vu)**

**Amy - **Catch my drift?

* * *

"Our next match is Jazz vs Leshawna." Kai announced, "If Jazz wins the fight, the Rookie Raccoons win the entire challenge."

A minute later, the two black girls arrived at the center platform. Leshawna charged towards Jazz as the fashionista backed over to the edge. When the two girls were about to collide, Jazz moved out of the way and Leshawna fell off the platform.

"What happens now?" Dana said aloud.

"Winner by Ring Out, Jazz!" Izzy cried.

**Winner: Rookie Raccoons**

* * *

"Well played Jazz," Kai said, "even though you sorta cheated."

"What's done is done bro." Jazz replied, "I'm just glad I didn't ruin my outfit... Crap, there's a speck on my wedges!" As the black fashionista threw a hissy fit over her shoes, Kai spoke to the rest of the group.

"Veteran Vipers, since you have the lowest point total, one of your girls will be eliminated tomorrow... for good!" the redhead adventurer deepened his voice for dramatic effect, "Also, since the rookies are gaining another player, Harold, Leshawna, Trent, you three are out of the running. You can spend you final hours on the island until tomorrow night."

Harold sighed as Trent held Gwen close. **[1] **All the platforms lowered and everyone stepped out onto the beach. While everyone else left the area, Harold stayed behind. Leshawna swam back to the shore, gasping for air.

"These boots 'aint meant for swimmin'!" she panted.

"Leshawna!" Harold cried as he ran over to her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's all over now Leshawna." Harold said as he embraced her girlfriend.

* * *

**Castaway Camp**

While everyone else was getting ready for bed, Derek and Dana sat facing opposite each other on the dock.

"Beautiful night." Derek said quietly.

"Yeah." Dana replied just as quietly.

They both admired the stars for a minute in silence.

"We can't both get back in the game." Derek said.

"Hm?" Dana asked, turning around.

"I said we both can't get back in the game if either of us." Derek reiterated.

"Oh." Dana stated, followed by a long pause, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too..." Derek said, a blush appearing on his face, "Dana, one more thing."

"Yeah?" Dana said.

"I like you." Derek spat out. He drew back in shock after he said that.

Meanwhile, Dana was also shocked. It took her a while to speak up. "Derek, I don't like you..." All of a sudden, the tomboy smiled excitedly. "I love you!" She threw herself at him and kissed him on the lips. After they separated, she giggled.

"Won't it be awkward though..." Derek said, "You know... since you're a year older than me."

"I think we'll be fine." Dana said.

They both smiled and wrapped their arms around each other, kissing again in the moonlight.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **Glenn Close, get it? Haha! No?... Oh...

* * *

And that's pretty much it. My goal is to get the next chapter up by end of the week.

Now for the big announcement: In addition to this story, I will be working on a Road Rules type story starring six TDI favorites who didn't return for this season. The show will be taking place in the same universe as this story and no, I have not decided on a title. It will start once all the Total Drama Home Journals are done and I can confirm that Noah will be one of the characters!

Speaking of home journals, Katie and Sadie will be having their journal together following this episode. Just to clarify, Izzy will not have a home journal since she's a main character in this story.

Tune in for the next chapter for the showdown and two campers showing their more devious sides! Read and review!


	57. Episode 13 Part 3: Castaway Conclusion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TDI or any of TDI's fan groups. You could say this show has a small fan group, and I would own that, but I digress.

**Note: **I am starting this chapter the day after I posted the last one. I still haven't gotten any reviews, but I am not losing hope. I will do the interview chapter, but if, and only if there are enough questions submitted. Also, Izzy's reasons for choosing the top eleven contestants from TDI will be explained eventually, I just have to think of a reason first. For my reason... Did you know planning for this story started before I even saw the first episode of this show? Based off of Wikipedia and , I knew the show was going to be amazing. Bridgette was immediately my favorite character, so I had to include her. Being the inexperienced fan that I was, I just picked the top eleven contestants before the merge. The idea of Izzy being a part of the staff came from the fact that she was in the top eleven after the merge, and everything became more complex from there. Also, more information about the sequel story and the Road Rules spinoff will be revealed at the end of the chapter.

**Rating Note: **Unrated Action!

Back to the story…

* * *

**Chapter 13 Part 3 - The Conclusion Of The Castaway Saga**

All was silent as the twenty two contestants, Izzy, Ezekiel, and Kai walked toward the Vilecano, except for the occasional outburst by Izzy and a conversation taking place at the back of the group.

"Hey Kai, I have something to ask you." Owen started.

"Go for it big guy." was the redhead's reply.

"What do you think about Ezekiel?"

Kai took a few seconds to think about this question, then he said, "He's an okay guy. Izzy is majorly crushing on him though. I'm alright with it."

"Oh really," Owen said, "but don't you think Izzy spends too much time with Ezekiel and not enough time going on adventures with you?"

"You know, I never thought of it that way." Kai said, "Come to think of it, I barely spent any time with her at all."

"I think we're seeing eye to eye." Owen continued. Even though it was not like the loveable oaf to be malicious, he was determined to get Kai on his side.

"I think I should ask her if we could spend more time..." Kai thought, running ahead of Owen.

Meanwhile, Izzy held on to Ezekiel as the both of them walked on. The crazy girl had been explaining her dream first date to the home schooled boy. The vivid details, including swimming with sharks, fire dancing, and visiting each other's parents made him very nervous.

"Hey Izzy, do you have a minute?" Kai asked.

"Sure, what's up?" she said.

"Do you want to go bungee jumping tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure, but I'll have to bring Zekey along for the ride!" Izzy replied.

"But I don't..." Ezekiel cried.

"Ah tut tut..." Izzy shushed him, "You'll never get over your fear if you be stubborn like that!"

"Alright then..." Kai said quietly, "See you there." He slowed to the back of the group and met up with Owen.

"You're right, she is glued to him." he admitted to Owen.

"That's the point I'm trying to get across." Owen explained, "If you want her to pay attention to you and call you Kai for once, you'll have to get rid of Ezekiel."

"But how do I do that?" Kai asked.

"Leave that to me." Owen said.

The group was eventually at the Vilecano, with Chris and the Tikitere Wheel of Torture waiting for them.

"Welcome campers." Chris greeted, "As you all know, the Castaway Corpses will soon dissolve and it will be just two teams competing again. Before that, we need to eliminate another female veteran and add another competitor to the mix. The four veteran girls, get on the wheel. As for everyone else, move to the sides."

All the campers obeyed Chris's request. Once the four girls were strapped to the wheel, it span until the gun pointed toward someone.

"Bridgette, you're our first competitor." Chris said.

The wheel span again, this time landing on...

"Lindsay." Chris said. At the mention of the blonde's name, Heather's lips grew into a malevolent smile. The Showdown Screen (Yes, it has a name now.) started flashing until it said "Hamster Wheel". Two large hamster wheels were lowered from the ceiling.

"The rules are simple." Chris explained, "Run on a hamster wheel until someone falls off. Ladies, take your..."

***BOOOOOOOOM!***

There was a large explosion about a half a mile away. Everyone turned to see where it came from.

"Shouldn't we see if anyone's been hurt?" Amy cried.

"No, it's probably not important." Chris replied.

"But I think it was near your mansion." Amy added.

"Aw crap!" Chris screamed, "We have to take a look!"

Most of the other contestants followed the host as he ran out of the Vilecano. However, two people stayed behind.

"Emo, stay here." Heather's command made the mocha skinned teen stop in his tracks.

"Why?" He turned around and faced her.

"The explosion was just a distress signal I set up just in case something like this would happen." Heather explained, "Now I need to tell you something."

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Oh nothing." she said innocently, "Just wanted to compliment you on how you demolished Bridgette in the challenge."

"Her? She deserved it." Emo replied, "She's just so innocent. Someone had to knock some sense into her."

"That's very interesting." Heather replied with a bucket of yellow goop, "Now help me grease Lindsay's wheel up."

"How come you want me to join you?" the emo asked, slightly more interested, "Furthermore, what do you have against Lindsay?"

"I'm just asking you to do me a favor." the queen bee said as sweetly as she could, "Also, I have dirt on every single contestant."

"You mean you know..." Emo cried, "who betrayed me?"

"No, but I can help you out." Heather said, "But first, you have to help me."

Emo reluctantly grabbed a paintbrush and started greasing Lindsay's wheel.

"What do you have against Lindsay anyway?" he asked.

"For real?" Heather said, speaking to the emo as if he were an idiot, "I have to explain why?"

"What I mean is that you got more than even with her when you cut her hair off." Emo explained.

"Wake-a-thon ring a bell?" Heather asked, leaning on the bleachers, "I placed my trust in her, and she just pissed it away. Now she's suffering the consequences for her actions."

"You were the one who betrayed her." Emo explained.

In response, the queen bee just looked at her nails. "Shut up and keep greasing."

Emo begrudgingly continued lubing up Lindsay's wheel.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Trust Is A Two Way Street)**

**Heather - **Tricking that goth wannabe was easier than I thought. I didn't even provide that good of an excuse, it was just that easy!

* * *

**Two Minutes Later**

Everyone returned to the Vilecano, Chris coming in last.

"Turns out it was a false alarm." he shrugged, "Anyways, Bridgette and Lindsay, take your positions."

In accordance to Heather's plan, Lindsay stepped on the greasy wheel and already showed signs of struggling. Even though Bridgette's wheel was untampered with, she also had difficulty keeping balance.

"Hang in there Bridge!" DJ cheered on.

The surfer girl steadied herself and gave a thumbs up.

"GO!" Chris cried, and the wheels started turning at a slow pace. Sadly for Lindsay, the grease combined with her ditziness made her lose balance very quickly. It took only three seconds for her to fall on the ground.

**Winner: Bridgette**

* * *

As Lindsay attempted to get up, her mullet wig fell of her head, revealing her only slightly grown blond hair. She hid her head in humiliation and attempted to retrieve her wig, but it was stepped on by Heather.

"How fitting. Dirt like you being on the ground." Heather mocked, "This is what scum like you will ever amount to. Now, you won't have a chance to get back at me." She smiled, satisfied with her cruel words.

Lindsay snatched the wig from Heather's foot and smiled. "That doesn't change the fact that you're a two faced..."

* * *

**(Lindsay's rant was cut out due to a half screen ad for CN Real. Seriously, what the hell?)**

* * *

Everyone else laughed and cheered as Heather stomped back to her seat. Even Emo took a small bit of delight by seeing Heather getting cussed out.

"Now... haha... we should... continue..." Chris was struggling miserably to hold back laugher. At last, he failed, rolling on the ground laughing.

It took five minutes for the crowd to calm down.

"Man, that was better than season one!" Gwen laughed.

"Getting back on track." Chris announced, "For the seven rookies on the castaway team, get on the wheel, we're gonna pick two lucky winners!"

The seven rookies strapped themselves to the wheel and let it spin. Eventually, the guns landed on two people.

"Fransisco and Derek!" Chris cried, "As for the other eight castaways, better luck next season!"

"Next season..." Gwen whimpered, turning more pale than usual, "Dear Lord."

"Yep." the prankster cameraman said, sitting to the left of the goth girl, "We've already started planning."

"Zed?" Amy asked, sitting to the left of him, "Since when were you here?"

"For a while." he replied, "You just haven't taken the time to notice."

"Shouldn't Jed be here..."

"The maids and the pansy are too busy with their book club." the cameraman explained, "They're reading Pride and Prejudice. Yuck!"

Amy opened her mouth, about to delve into a long winded speech, but her face fell suddenly. "Never read it."

The showdown screen flashed wildly until it stopped on Heart Stopper.

"A simple game, yet very complex." Chris explained, "You two will be hooked on heart rate monitors. You are going to watch a video which will undoubtedly raise your heart rates. The person with the highest heart rate at the end of the video loses."

"What is this video?" asked Fransisco.

"You shall be watching..." the host announced, pausing to gather anticipation, "A video of one of Amy's angst showers!"

The shy brunette's face convulted in looks of fear, sadness, and finally rage. "Are you kidding me..." she whispered. Gwen placed a hand on her shoulder, but Amy shoved it away.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" she roared, her voice reverberating around the volcano, "Is there that point, after all the tasteless fanservice and sex jokes, where we can say, 'We've gone too far, we have to stop!'?"

"We've crossed that line a long time ago, Amy." Zed said, "Believe me."

The brunette beauty heaved in fury, exhausted from her rant. "You better be a light sleeper, McLean..." she growled.

The host handwaved the threat and continued. "Boys, take off your shirts. We've got some action to see!"

Both Fransisco and Derek were angered, but they took off their shirts and hooked themselves up to the monitors. Once they attached all the plugs, they sat on the stool and faced the television screen. There was also a big screen so the spectators could witness the video.

Chris pressed the play button and the screen went from black to a scene at the shower. Amy sat on a stool, letting the hot water rush on her. Even though she was still fully clothed, the water made her clothes stick to her body, giving the video an erotic tone.

Both Fransisco and Derek's heart rates raised slightly, but not to serious levels.

All of the girls and some of the boys watched the video with disgust. Duncan and Chris were drooling, Geoff struggled to keep dirty thoughts out of his head, and Trent was forced to look away by Gwen.

"See this isn't sexy enough for your tastes." Chris said, "Let's crank things up a notch." The camera closed in on Amy's breasts. Her nipples and cleavage were visible through her wet shirt.

Derek's heart rate rose and he started to breathe heavily.

Amy couldn't bear to look at the video. She curled herself in a fetal position and buried her head in her legs. It was hard to tell if she was crying, but her heavy breathing indicated anger.

"This is where the video gets really good!" Chris cheered. He enjoyed feeding off of Amy's misery and watching an explicit video of her.

The camera zoomed in on the lower body. Amy uncrossed her legs, giving an obvious upskirt.

That did it for Derek. He convulsed wildly and started sweating, busting his heart rate monitor.

**Winner: Fransisco**

* * *

Derek freed himself from his heart rate monitor and started rapidly apologizing to Amy. He was relieved when the brunette said a faint "That's okay." to him. He walked back to the ten eliminated contestants as Fransisco joined the rookie team. The latino placed a hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Please leave me alone." she whimpered. Fransisco removed his hand from her arm and sat down next to her.

"Castaways." Chris began, "This is the end of the road for you. I would say that it sucks to be you, but you ten will be the first guests at Playa de Losers 2!"

The ten eliminated contestants applauded, most of them glad that the competition was over for them.

"Castaway Corpses disbanded!" Chris cried as he tossed the black flag in the fire. The ten contestants headed down the Dock of Shame and into the Boat of Losers. Derek and Dana turned back though.

"I got a girlfriend and I'm just happy for that!" Derek cried, kissing Dana on the lips.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Castaway Goodbyes)**

**Brad and Chad - Brad - **Despite being the first two guys elminated, I thought we both did a great job!

**Chad - **Yeah, I just can't wait to see how much this show will suck without us around!

**Brad - **Aw Chad, you're so sweet! (they start making out)

**Rebeccah - **This experience taught me a lot about myself and the outside world. Even though I was taken in against my will and forced to compete in the most degrading games possible, I had a great time and I think things will only get better from here.

**Harold and Leshawna - Harold - **For DJ, kick butt. For Duncan, go to hell. As for everyone else, BOOYAH!

**Leshawna - **Gwen, Bridgette, I love you two so much and wish you the best of luck! Sistahood forever baby!

**Harold - **Now that this is all over, we have to spend more time together...

**Leshawna - **We'll see shortstuff, we'll see. (she giggles)

**Ashley - **(glaring at the camera) I'm off the show, whatever! At least I won't have to put up with those crappy conditions any longer. (she smiles) Plus, I can actually get a much needed spa treatment. Even though Fransisco and Amy are still in the game, they won't have a chance of hooking up!

**Trent - **I had some fun during this competition. Gwen, I'm rooting for ya babe!

**Lindsay - **(somewhat saddened) This season wasn't very fun. I got my hair cut off, Heather was a meanie, and Tyler wasn't here. (she perks up) At least it's all over now!

**Dana - **This was a pretty crazy month! Met some great people, had extreme adventures, experienced the awesomeness that is Red Bull, got away from my family, and scored myself a boyfriend! WOOHOO!

**Derek - **(leaning against the wall) This was a great first season for me. I had some ups... and downs, but mostly ups. I wish I could get back at Duncan, but hey, I hooked up with Dana. Who could imangine, someone as clueless with women as me getting a girlfriend! (he takes a sip of Red Bull) OH YEAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

The remaining twelve contestants watched as the Boat of Losers sailed away from the Vilecano. Chris turned and faced the group.

"Now we're back to two teams." he explained, "Congratulations, you twelve have gotten past the first half of this season. Sure, be proud, but we have many challenges and twists in store for you. Enjoy your moments as teams, as they could be your last. Also rookies, you can move into the veteran's camp! Aren't you happy Amy?"

"Shut up." she growled.

"Anyways," Chris said, walking up the bleachers, "See you next time on Total Drama Action!" Chris sniffed Amy's hair.

* * *

**Control Room**

"Perverted moment!" Kai cried to the group watching on TV, "Take a drink!"

* * *

**Elimination Tally**

**Rookie Raccoons - **Amy, Emo, Fransisco, Jazz, Zoey

**Veteran Vipers - **Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Owen

**Eliminated - **Brad, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold, Ashley, Leshawna, Derek, Dana, Trent, Lindsay

* * *

I've got eight minutes until midnight to write the closing.

Sneak peeks!

1. So much happening in one episode! How do I summarize it in five sneak peeks?... Now I have four, awesome.

2. The challenge will be a throwback to Phobia Factor.

3. There will be some sinister plotting against Izzy and Ezekiel!

4. The ending of this episode is probably the scariest moment in this entire story.

5. Since it will be a non elimination episode, Tyler's TDHJ will follow it.

Now for the announcement about the potential sequel. There will be thirty contestants, ranging from three year TDI veterans, TDI favorites not in this season, rookies from this season, completely new characters, and Alejandro and Sierra.

Two contestants for the Road Rules spinoff will be Noah and Cody!

Read and review!


	58. TDHJ 5: Katie and Sadie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Total Drama, but I can't wait for season 4!

**Note: **I haven't received any viewer questions so I will not do the interview chapter… yet. If I get enough questions by this chapter, I will do the interview segment I promise. Don't worry, Episode 22 will be the loser resort episode either way. Reading10 has submitted his story idea so I will start work on that once I finish this chapter.

**Rating Note: **Nothing bad, since Katie and Sadie are apparently incapable of swearing.

Welcome to Chapter 58…

…

…

* * *

**Total Drama Home Journal 5 - Katie and Sadie's Entry**

The small black van rolled across the road. Inside, there were two cameramen. Jed, the serious blonde, was at the wheel while Zed, the black haired prankster, was occupied with his paddleball.

"Zed, will you keep your mouth shut this time around?" Jed said, "It's for your own good."

"Relax." the prankster responded, propping his feet up, "My natural charisma and charm will knock those two off their feet!"

"We're here." Jed said. The van passed a sign that read Twig Harbour and continued down the road.

The neighboorhood appeared relatively friendly, with kids playing and adults doing household chores. Eventually, the duo pulled up to a house and rang the bell.

"Do I know you?" Sadie asked, looking exactly the way she did a year before.

"My name is Jed and this is my partner Zed." the serious cameraman greeted, "We have been sent by Mr. McLean to interview you."

"Sadie, the pier's about to open. We should get going." A dark skinned girl walked over to the doorway. She wore her brown hair short and had on a purple shirt and jeans.

"And you are..." Zed purred, attracted to the young female.

"I'm Katie." the girl said.

Zed's eyes shot wide open. "Bu... but... you're hot now but on the first season you were so..." He was interrupted with a plump foot to his groin.

"Don't say another word!" Sadie spat at the hapless cameraman.

"Ugh... this is why I don't date fat chicks..." Zed groaned, only to be kicked in the nuts by Katie.

Both girls turned their noses at him.

"I apologize for my partner's behavior." Jed said, "Anyways, the first question is 'Do you have a job?'"

"Yes we do." Katie responded, "We sell ice cream at the pier. Speaking of which, we should be leaving right now."

"Omigosh Katie!" Sadie cried, "This interview could give our business good publicity!"

"I know, right?" Katie replied, and the two girls squealed.

"I thought you already had good publicity when you signed up for this show." Zed said, sitting back up.

"Quiet you!" Sadie snapped, pointing her finger at him.

"Just saying. Gosh!" Zed muttered to himself, but his eyes grew wide, "Did I just quote Harold?"

"Would you girls like a ride?" Jed asked.

"Sure!" they both responded.

"Well, let's get going." Zed said, only to be stopped by Jed.

"I think it would be best if you walked." the serious cameraman stated.

The prankster watched as the two BFFFLs and Jed entered his van and drove away.

"Gentlemen..." he muttered.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"The pier's just to your right." Katie told Jed. He nodded and parked in the lot.

"So where is your stand?" he asked them.

"It's down a ways." Sadie replied as they walked forward.

When they finally arrived, Katie unlocked the door and the three stepped inside.

"It looks very professional." Jed observed, "What type of customers do you get here?"

"Well..." Sadie said.

An obese man, his sunburnt wife, and their three bratty children rushed over to the stand.

"Hey toots." the man said, "What kinda flavors ya got here?"

"Well..." Katie said awkwardly, "Our most popular flavor is Spumindi Lauper."

"Sounds borin'" the man replied, "We'll just have five chocolates."

"But I want strawberry!" one kid whined.

"Shut up you **(CENSORED!) **brats!" the mother screamed at them.

Sadie's eye twitched as she prepared the order, disturbed by the foul language used.

Katie handed the family their ice cream. "That will be ten dollars."

"Cheapskates..." the dad groaned as he placed the money on the counter. He licked his ice cream cone, getting some drippings on the counter.

With great disgust, Katie wiped the drippings off the counter and waited until they were out of sight.

"That's our average customer." the tall BFF remarked.

"Jed, would you be a sweetie and fetch some toppings in the freezer?" Sadie asked.

"Certainly dear." Jed replied, causing Sadie to swoon slightly.

When he was out of sight, Katie smiled teasingly at her friend. "You have the hots for him, don't you?"

"Yeah..." the chubby BFF said dreamily.

* * *

**Meanwhile On The Road**

"I'm finally here!" Zed panted, exhausted from running. He noticed that the sun was starting to set. Then, he saw Jed, Katie, and Sadie walk away from the pier.

"How's it going?" Jed asked.

"Hey!" Zed cried, "Are you saying that you spent the whole day without me?"

"No, we only spent six hours without you." Jed joked, something rare from him.

"Ugh." the prankster groaned, "Let's just go home."

* * *

**In The Van**

"Thanks for helping out Jed!" Katie said, sitting in the back with Sadie.

"Just doing my job." Jed responded, his eyes focused on the road.

"Boy, are you going to be in for a shock when only Katie gets to go on a trip around the world!" Zed laughed. Jed elbowed him in the ribs.

"What?" Both the BFFFLs cried out in shock. They looked like they were struck in the face.

"Nothing." Zed said nervously, "Just discussing our job."

Jed dropped the girls off at their house and sped away.

"Boy, are you lucky the cameras weren't rolling." he said, "Chris'll find out about the road trip show in no time!"

"How much is Izzy paying us to keep quiet again?" Zed asked.

"One hundred thousand dollars each."

"How does she expect to get that money?"

"She has done stranger things before."

"Point taken, but the author's been updating really slow lately. I don't think we'll ever see our dough!"

"Even though it took almost two years to get half of the show done, I'm certain he can finish the other half in a summer!"

"Let's hope so." Zed concluded.

* * *

**Closing**

That's right Zed. Let's hope so. In order to reach this goal, I'll have to update most, if not every day.

About the world tour spinoff, Noah, Cody, Katie but not Sadie, and three others will be participating. The release date is still whenever all the home journals get done.

Just a reminder to submit questions in your reviews so I can write an interview chapter after all! Off to Reading10's story!


	59. Episode 14 Part 1: Season 1 Episode 7 V2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island, the episode Phobia Factor, or any of the characters that are in it.

**Note: **I'm continuing with my promise and updating day after day until the story is done. Even though it won't be easy (Understatement of the eon.), I am confident I will succeed. Since there are only twelve competitors left, I think things will go much more smoothly.

**Rating Note: **The whole episode is rated T for violence, grossness, and suggestive themes.

* * *

**Chapter 14 Part 1 - Generic Title no Jutsu!**

In the control room, Izzy and Ezekiel were drinking tea. The home schooled boy drank his tea with perfect finesse, but his girlfriend was having trouble consuming something so small.

"This is too hard!" she whined, "Izzy can handle a lot of things, but being proper is not one of them!"

"Yoo' sho'od at least try, eh." Ezekiel said, setting his teacup down.

Zed walked past them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much," she responded happily, "just drinking..." She stopped and picked up the tea package, reading the front. "Tay-uh. Tay-uh? That's a weird name for a drink!"

"By the way Iz, why did you just pick the top eleven contestants to participate on the show?" Zed asked.

"I felt like they would be the best combination for drama and the eventual reconciling." Izzy admitted.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Break In Reality)**

**Izzy and Enigma Dragon Warrior - Izzy -** That's your excuse? Over fifty chapters of derailing me into an uninteresting bore, and that's your excuse?

**Enigma Dragon Warrior - **(raises arms defensively) Hey, I was on a time limit and I didn't know anything about this show at the time!

**Izzy - **You better start doing your research, or else I'm leaving this fanfic!

**Enigma Dragon Warrior - **(gasps) Oh noes! (goes on every single TDI site he can find)

* * *

"Enough of this tay-uh crap!" Izzy cried, "Let's pop out some Red Bull!" She picked up a can of Red Bull and drank the entire thing in one gulp. Her body started shaking violently and her eyes turned a shade of dark red. Then, she jumped in the air, did a Roadrunner call, and sped into the outside world. Zed and Ezekiel stood there, very confused.

**(cut to theme song, and we're good to go)**

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"I just don't understand." Kai said to Owen, "How are we going to get rid of Ezekiel?"

"We could convice them to break up, but that would be too hard." Owen pondered.

Chris spotted the two and approached them. "Hey! You're not supposed to interact with the staff Owen?"

"Sorry Chris." Owen said, "We were just talking about who we want to go home."

"Actually, I was going to make today a reward challenge but I want your imput." Chris said.

The chubby oaf whispered something in the host's ear.

"That's actually a good idea." the host said, smiling evilly, "I can't wait to see the look on their faces!"

As Chris walked away, Kai turned to Owen. "What did you say to him?"

"You'll find out." Owen told him. Then, he went into a villainous and cliché fit of laughter.

* * *

**As For Our Contestants**

DJ woke up, only to see that he was strapped to the Tikitere Wheel of Torture. "Not again!" he whimpered.

Zoey was two seats to the left of him. She was already awake, smoking a cigarette. "Brings me back to my elimination." she recalled.

Bridgette, who was sitting between DJ and Zoey, woke up and was shocked to be in shackles.

Duncan woke up next, observing his surroundings. "Why is the wheel on the beach of all places?"

Soon, all eleven people were awake. Though some of them were shouting in confusion, most remained calm.

"Hey," Amy said, noticing an empty seat to her right, "where's Owen?"

"Forget about him." Heather said, filing her nails, "Consider yourself lucky you don't have to put up with his farts." She shuddered.

"Hey guys!" Owen walked toward the area, carrying a bag of chips.

"How did you evade capture?" Amy asked.

"Were you too heavy to be lifted?" Heather quipped.

"A guy can't leave to get a midnight snack?" Owen informed them. He noticed the Tikitere Wheel of Torture and cheered. "Looks like we're gonna have another challenge!" He strapped himself to the empty chair.

Once he was strapped in, the wheel started spinning slowly.

"Here we go again." Jazz sighed, obviously irritated.

After the wheel span for two minutes, the gun landed on Emo. Normally, someone would be freaking out. Instead, he calmly awaited fire. He was greeted with a blast of confetti and a flag that said "BANG!"

"Welcome campers to your next challenge!" Chris announced, entering the scene with Chef Hatchet, "Remember back in season one where we had the Phobia Factor challenge?"

All of the veterans groaned in response. Chris took pleasure in this display of disgust. "Well we're bringing it back! Your challenge is to face your greatest fear. The team with the greatest number of fears conquered will win a prize! Want to know what you're playing for?"

All of the contestants nodded enthusiastically.

A giant white cruise boat sailed over to the camp. Even the loud horn couldn't drown out the cheering.

All of a sudden, Gwen realized something. "This is a trick, isn't it?"

"I wish it was, but I have my hands tied." Chris admitted, "The producers said we have to give out rewards or else we might be sued for child abuse."

"It's incredible that hasn't happened already." Gwen muttered.

"Emo, since the gun landed on you, you will be the first to face your phobia." Chris continued.

Chef unstrapped the emo teen from his seat and led him to an inflatable pool.

"It's time for you to face what every emo fears most!" Chris announced, "The color pink!" He threw the tarp off the pool to show that it was filled with pink pillows, plushies, ribbons, and other pink things.

"Alright." Emo shrugged and jumped into the pool.

Chris was in shock, astounded by how easily the emo completed his challenge. "That's one point for the rookies... I think." When he turned around to face the group, Emo emerged from the pool, a boarding ax in his hands. With an evil grin, he swung at Chris, but missed and fell out out of the tub.

"One more thing." the host explained to the rest of the group, "Since the rookies are two short, two of them will have to go twice. That means Emo will have to get back on in case he gets selected again."

The emo groaned and got back on the wheel. The next time it span, it landed on Jazz.

"Let's get this over with." Jazz said, unstrapping herself from the wheel.

A dressing booth somehow fell out of the sky and landed near Chris.

"Jazz, your challenge is to go into this dressing room and wear whatever is in there for the rest of the day." the host explained.

"Bring it on." she said quietly as she stepped to the dressing room. A few seconds passed, then she ran out screaming.

"What was in there?" Bridgette inquired.

"Plaid... knee highs... the horror..." Jazz whimpered.

The wheel started up again, this time landing on Owen.

"Big guy." Chris said, "Since you conquered your fear last season, we have another challenge waiting for you."

"Bring it on!" Owen said excitedly.

"First, you'll have to get into that closet." The host directed Owen to the dressing room Jazz was in and locked him inside. Then, he placed a plate of hot food a few meters away. "You'll have to stay in there for..."

Owen burst through the door and gobbled down all the food. "Did I win the challenge?"

"No you didn't." Chris deadpanned.

"That's alright! At least I had some good food!" He said.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Owen's Hidden Depths)**

**Owen - **People won't suspect a thing when I get rid of Ezekiel! (He does the villainous laugh again.) Do I use that too much?

* * *

Next, the wheel landed on Amy.

"Fan Service, your challenge is to go into that warehouse over there and face whatever is inside." Chris explained.

Amy sighed and entered the nearby warehouse. At first, it was completely dark. Then, the light came on and she gasped in horror. There were people sitting at tables and neon lights.

"Oh no! It's my worst fear!" she cried, "Stand up comedy!"

Amy giggled nervously and picked up the microphone. "You know what I hate about Bratz dolls?"

"Boo, you suck!" A random man jeered. He picked up his chair and threw it at Amy, knocking her out.

* * *

"Zoey, your challenge is what's in this box." Chris explained as he held a small box. He opened it and revealed a large tarantula. At first, she appeared frightened. However, she reached her hand inside the box and picked it up.

"That's two points for the rookies!" As soon as Chris said those words, Zoey dropped the spider and ran back to her seat, her body shaking and eye twitching.

Once she returned, the wheel span and landed on Heather.

"Heather, this is you challenge." Chris said as he pulled out a Raggedy Ann doll. The queen bee screamed, causing most of the others to laugh.

"Shut up!" she shouted at them, "They're so creepy looking!" The queen bee unstrapped herself and slowly walked over to Chris. She took the doll out of his hand and hugged it, scoring the first point for the veterans.

Next, the wheel landed on Bridgette.

"Since you didn't complete your fear the last time, you'll have another chance." Chris explained, "Your challenge is to spend six hours alone in the woods."

"No sweat." Bridgette said confidently, "I already conquered that fear." Chef escorted Bridgette to the forest, while Chris also prepared to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gwen asked him.

"I have to go to the bathroom." he explained, "The rookies are in the lead two to one. We will be right back after this commercial break!"

* * *

**Closing**

So far, so good!

There probably will be another chapter tomorrow, but it will be much shorter since I have graduation parties to attend.

The interview chapter still hangs in the balance, so if you have any questions to ask the eliminated campers, submit them! If I get enough, I'll do the interview chapter after this episode!

Read and review!


	60. Episode 14 Part 2: Rule Of Six

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nuthin'

**Note: **I'll try to make this quick, since this chapter will be fairly short. A reviewer submitted some questions so there will be an interview chapter following this episode. The poll is now closed, which was long overdue. The final results are a three way tie for third between Harold, Ashley, and Leshawna, Trent in second, and Derek in first!

* * *

**Chapter 14 Part 2 - Six Challengers, Six Fears**

"I'm back." Bridgette said, returning from the forest.

"So am I." Chris said. He was confused when everyone stared at him. "What?"

"You were in the bathroom for six hours!" Gwen exclaimed, "What the hell were you doing in there?"

"I fell in." Chris admitted sadly.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Whodunnit?)**

**Izzy - **(chuckling while holding a bucket of grease)

* * *

Ironically, the wheel selected Gwen next.

"Since you've already completed your fear last season, your new challenge is to go into the warehouse and watch the Director's Cut of The Twilight Saga: New Moon!" Chris explained.

The goth convulted in horror and screamed. "No! Anything but that!" she shrieked, getting down on her knees, "That movie's the devil's creation!"

"Sorry, you'll have to watch it if you want to take the lead!" Chris shrugged.

"NOOOOOOO!" Gwen's screams faded as she was dragged away by Chef.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

"Poor Gwen." Bridgette said sympathetically, "I wonder how she's doing."

On cue, Gwen trudged in like she had seen a mass murder. "So much evil in one movie..." She whimpered, tears streaming down her face.

Next, the wheel landed on DJ, who gulped.

"Tough guy not so tough now, huh?" Chris taunted, "Anways, your challenge is to swim over to that buoy and come back. Do that, and the veterans have a two point lead over the rookies."

The gentle giant nodded feebly and stepped into the ocean. When he was waist deep, he doggie paddled the rest of the way to the buoy. When he reached it, he quickly paddled back and reached land.

Almost all the contestants cheered while Chris sputtered in shock.

"Bu... bu... but you're..." Chris stuttered.

"Bridgette taught me how to swim." DJ explained to the host, "She was cool about it."

The surfer girl in question blushed and giggled, earning Geoff's attention.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Closed Captioning Provided)**

**Geoff - **Though Bridge and I are cool now, I still want to get back together. I've made a major mistake, freaking out like that! Dude, this totally blows.

* * *

The sound of the buzzer and the confetti gun interrupted the party boy's train of thought. He unstrapped himself from the wheel and leaped over to Chris.

"What's my challenge?" he asked.

"Remember this?" Chris said with a sadistic laugh. He pulled out a remote and pressed a button, making a hail cloud appear. Geoff's knees shook and he crouched down in fear. Once the hail cloud hovered over him, he started screaming.

After two minutes, the hail ceased and the cloud faded away. Geoff stood triumphantly and winked at Bridgette, also elicting a giggle from her.

The wheel began spinning once again. It span like a flower being carried by the wind or an author trying to increase the word count. Once it stopped, the confetti gun fired at Fransisco.

"Truth be told, I didn't expect you to be afraid of this!" Chris laughed, "Your challenge is to get a bikini wax!"

Fransisco's eyes widened in shock. Chef escorted him behind a curtain. Ten seconds passed, then a loud ripping sound could be heard. Fransisco emerged from the back of the curtain, biting his lip.

Next, the wheel selected Duncan.

"Your challenge is to shave off your mohawk!" Chris explained.

The delinquent was terrified. He would have attacked Bridgette for laughing at him, but even he wouldn't hit a girl. He nervously reached toward the razor, but drew his hand away.

"I can't do it!" he exclaimed, running away.

"Wow, didn't expect him to be such a wuss." Chris said, "Anyways, only the rookies are left. Who will be the first one to face a second fear?"

The wheel answered by spinning and landing on Fransisco once more.

"Another amusing fear." Chris announced, "Your challenge is to hug a goat!"

Chef brought in a goat and led it toward Fransisco. Though the hispanic was slightly nervous, there were no obvious signs. He crouched down and embraced the animal, earning a point for his team.

Amy swooned silently, adoring the scene of affection.

"The veterans are leading by one!" Chris said, "Who will be the last rookie to face another fear? Find out after these messages!"

* * *

**Closing**

Since I have to type one hundred fifteen more words to fulfill my thousand word requirement, here I go.

I know this was short, but I got what I wanted to write down. Plus, I wrote this chapter in an hour and forty five minutes, which I'm impressed by. To Reading10, I will write your story, I swear. To my friends and family, thank you for remaining oblivious to this epic fanfiction. And to my readers, thank you for reading!

One more thing to add, Black Butler is an amazing anime! I definitely recommend it. Also, did I spell everything right? This site took down Spell Check.

Read and review. These words are the final seven words.


	61. Episode 14 Part 3: Distress and Despair

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own nuthin'.

**Note: **Here I am again, and I promise this chapter will be longer than the last one. Following this chapter will be the interview and Tyler's Total Drama Home Journal, possibly updated on the same day.

**Warning: **Just warning you, this chapter contains a scene of attempted rape. Don't worry, no actual rape will be taking place. If you are offended by such content, I suggest you skip over the beginning. Also, this chapter will have a scary ending. If you're six or under (which I seriously doubt), skip over that part too. There will also be language that would normally be censored but for now aren't.

**Other Note: **Looks like I skipped a day of updating, but it's alright. I think I can afford to miss a day once in a while! It's a possibility that the home journal and interviews will be posted on the same day to make up for it!

Continuing on...

* * *

**Episode 14 Part 3 - Moral and Despair Event Horizons**

"And we're back!" Chris announced, "Now, it's time for the last person to face their fear! Let's see who it is!" As the wheel started spinning, the host walked over to Chef and whispered in his ear. "Pull up Amy." The camp chef complied and stopped the wheel just when it pointed to her.

"Amy, I only got one fear from you. However, I think I found another challenge that will do quite nicely!" Chris said with lust, "You must strip naked and have sex with me!"

"NO, JUST NO!" Amy shrieked, "I'M NOT DOING IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! IT WON'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE ANYWAY!"

"What if I told you your team automatically wins the cruise if you complete your challenge?" Chris asked, now only wearing a small robe.

"I DON'T CARE!" the normally calm brunette roared, "THEY CAN KEEP THE CRUISE!"

Chris sighed. "How stubborn..." he scoffed, "Fine, we'll do it my way..." He snapped his fingers and pointed at Amy.

On cue, two guard seized her from her chair and dragged her toward Chris. She was screaming, crying, and dragging her feet in the sand, but none of that slowed the guards down. All of a sudden, one of the guards fell down on the ground. While the other guard was confused, a brown fist slammed right into his face, also knocking him out.

Amy attempted to run away, but looked up in shock. "Fransisco?" she whispered, blushing. He helped her up.

Annoyed, Chris sent three more guards to capture Amy. Everyone noticed a distant, high pitched scream. It belonged to Izzy, who swung on a vine and took out the group of guards with a round house kick.

"There's more where that came from..." Chris growled, very angry. Several guards charged toward the area, and Fransisco and Izzy prepared themselves for combat. To Fransisco's surprise, Amy also assumed a battle pose.

When the first guard approached the trio, Izzy took him out with a Chuck Norris style round house kick. The black clad peons surrounded them, all prepared to attack. All three began fighting them off.

"Amy, you should run while you still can!" Fransisco yelled to her, trying to throw off a guard.

"Are you kidding?" Amy said happily, punching a guard, "This is the frustration alleviating activity I've been waiting for this whole time!"

Chris was very impatient and irked. He simply got out a blowgun, loaded a tranquilizer dart, and fired with his breath. The dart hit Amy in the neck.

"Damn you... McLean..." she said weakly as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Ugh..." Amy opened her eyes and tried to get a clear picture in her mind. She looked around and noticed she was back in her cabin.

"About time you woke up!" Izzy said, a smile on her face.

"Iz... what happened?" Amy said weakly, "How long has it been?"

"'Bout an hour." the crazy girl responded, "The veterans won the cruise already."

"Alright..." Amy was about to fall back to sleep, but realized a horrifying fact, "Oh my gosh! Izzy, what happened after I was knocked out?"

"I followed Chris to his so called lair and saw him stripping you down!" Izzy explained.

Tears filled up in the shy brunette's eyes. "You mean Chris saw me... naked?"

"Oh no no no!" Izzy chuckled, "I prevented him from seeing your privates, but I took a look! Man, you're sexy!" A lecherous blush grew on her face and she licked her lips. "Delicious!"

Amy paled even more, which didn't seem humanly possible.

"Don't worry!" Izzy said, "No one raped you and you're still alive, virgin and all!"

"That's a relief." Amy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, I knocked Chris out, slapped some clothes on you, and saved you from your evil captor!" the crazy redhead cheered, "Don't worry, we can make his life hell!"

"What about Fransisco?" Amy asked, "Did he come along?"

"I offered him, but apparently he didn't want to see you in the nude." Izzy explained, "I find that weird, since boys like naked girls."

"Not all boys..." Amy said, but was interrupted with an announcement.

"All contestants and crew report to the bonfire for a special announcement!" Chris said over the loudspeaker.

"Well, we can't miss the news!" Izzy said, picking Amy up, "Let's go!" She ran off with Amy in her arms, the brunette screaming the whole way.

* * *

**Deliberation Bonfire**

"I was originally going to make this a non elimination episode, but another contestant convinced me otherwise." Chris announced once everyone assembled, "The showdown for tonight is..." He grinned sadistically and paused for dramatic effect. "Ezekiel versus Izzy!"

The crazy redhead dropped Amy and her face fell. Then, she became enraged.

"Izzy demands a recount!" the redhead cried, "This isn't fair! Ezekiel and Izzy aren't even contestants!"

"Sorry." Chris shrugged, taking pleasure in the reaction, "Once a showdown has been decided, it can't be overruled!"

"Unbelievable!" Izzy heaved in anger and took Ezekiel by the arm. "Come on Zekey..."

"Tut, tut, tut!" Chris said, taking Ezekiel by the other arm, "Opponents are forbidden to see each other until the match starts."

"You just made that up on the spot, didn't you?" the crazy girl roared.

"What if I did?" Chris scoffed, "Serves you right for interrupting my date with Amy!"

"YOU WERE TRYING TO RAPE HER!"

"Whatever, she would have liked it anyway!"

Meanwhile, Amy was shrinking down in her seat, her skin turning pale.

"Don't make me use the Vulcan Death Grip on you!" Izzy threatened. When Chris refused to let go, Izzy prepared to pinch Chris, but was stopped by Ezekiel.

"Izzy, it's okay." Ezekiel said soothingly, "So'ory it had to end this way, but I'll be fine, eh! Yoo' taught me that girls can be strong and brave too, and that people aren't co'omplete bastards. Thank yoo' fo'or that, eh."

"Oh Zekey!" Izzy swooned, embracing the home schooled teen.

"Chop, chop!" Chris cried impatiently, "Zeke, back to the kitchen. Izzy, stay away!" He grabbed Ezekiel by the arm and dragged him away.

Izzy shed a single tear.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Poor Ezzy)**

**Izzy - **(angrily) Chris is such a bastard! I don't think his mom even likes him! (calms down) Most everyone else is nice though. It's always fun exploring ancient islands with friends.

**Ezekiel - **I'm happy I came back to this shoo'. I made a lot of friends, eh!

**Chris McLean - **(laughing) That was hilarious! The looks on their faces were gold! The only thing I don't like about today is that I didn't get to screw Amy. She's the hottest person here and I don't get the right to her body! It would be more enjoyable if she was under twelve and she wore more exciting underwear. I mean, come on, this isn't the fifties anymore, you don't have to wear granny panties!

* * *

**Vilecano**

At midnight, the cast and crew assembled at the Vilecano in preparation for the showdown. Chris stepped forward.

"Welcome one and all to the next showdown!" the host announced, "This showdown is sure to be the greatest one yet! Will Ezekiel and Izzy step forward?"

The crazy redhead looked irked while Ezekiel was calm. The showdown screen started flashing and stopped at "Monkey's Dong"...

It was dead silent. Everyone looked disturbed. Then, a tower with a giant monkey on the top arose. The monkey started throwing barrels from the tower.

"Chris?" Bridgette said, feeling awkward, "I think it's called Donkey Kong."

"Nope, it definitely Monkey's Dong." Chris said stubbornly, "Anyways, beat your opponent to the top of the tower while trying to dodge the giant barrels."

"I've never played this eh..." Ezekiel said.

"Don't worry," Izzy said cheerfully, "I'll teach ya!"

"No helping!" Chris yelled, "Now move people, move!"

Ezekiel and Izzy ran up the first ramp. The prairie boy tripped while the crazy girl jumped over the first barrel. Izzy had already climbed the first ladder, but Ezekiel was still struggling to jump over the barrels. When he reached the end of the first ramp, a barrel fell on his head, knocking him out.

"Zeke!" Izzy screamed, rushing over to help her fallen boyfriend.

The home schooled boy regained consciousness when Izzy embraced him. "Izzy, win this challenge." he said weakly, "I do'on't knoo' how much mo'ore I can take, eh."

The crazy girl nodded solemnly and continued on. After ascending two more stories, she hit the buzzer at the very top.

**Winner: Izzy**

* * *

Owen smiled deviously while Kai looked around nervously. Izzy jumped off the structure and helped Ezekiel back to his feet.

"This isn't right!" Izzy sobbed as she buried herself in Ezekiel's chest, "Why can't we stay together?"

"It's alright Izzy." Ezekiel said with a sad smile, "You know what I just realized?"

"What is that?" The crazy girl asked quietly.

"We haven't kissed once yet." To Izzy's complete surprise, Ezekiel swept her up and gave her the deepest kiss on the lips he could muster. They wrapped their arms around each other and Izzy popped her leg up.

"Goodbye Ezekiel." Izzy said when they separated, "I'll miss you." They shared another brief kiss before they separated.

Being the person to ruin moments, Chris grabbed Ezekiel by the hood and dragged him to the Boat of Losers.

"That took care of that." the sadistic host said, satisfied.

Izzy glared daggers at him, but focused her glare on Owen when he walked past her.

"It was you, wasn't it?" she growled.

"Yeah..." Owen admitted, but pointed his finger at a red haired adventurer, "But I wouldn't have done it without the advice of Kai!"

The adventurer froze in place when he heard his name. He became petrified when his cousin stomped over to him and seized his collar.

"YOU BASTARD!" Izzy shrieked at him, "You had to get rid of him!"

"It wasn't..." Kai pleaded, but was cut off by a fist to the face.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Izzy screamed, "FUCK YOU!"

She ran off into the wild, leaving Kai alone in the Vilecano.

* * *

**At The Waterfall**

Amy stood by the edge of the pond in her white nightgown. She had established the sacred area as her secret spot. Fransisco was the only person other than her to know the location. She stepped into the ankle deep pond, the water barely touching the hem of her dress. Amy stood there in silence, then did a single pirouette. The brunette beauty was amazed at how smooth the surface of the pond was and how easy it was to dance. She did a plie and commenced a solo ballet routine she remembered. As she danced, she heard footsteps, but was too enthralled with her dance to care.

Fransisco entered the area and saw a silhouette of a woman dancing. Unbeknownst to him, it was Amy. He stepped closer, but the woman gasped and ran away.

"Come back!" he shouted, "Who are you?" He didn't chase after her. He just stood there, mystified.

* * *

**Somewhere Else**

"Izzy!" Kai cried, running through the dark forest, "Where are you?" He stopped and looked down. Izzy's skirt was hanging from a bush. Horrified, Kai freed the garment and hugged it, getting on his knees.

"No..." he whimpered, tears rolling down his face, "IZZYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

**In A Cabin**

Zoey was smoking marijuana through a bong. She sighed in pleasure, smoke emanating from her mouth. She saw a vision of a beautiful red haired woman, a result of her trip.

"Mother?" Zoey asked quietly, approaching the mirage. The illusion moved out of the cabin, prompting her to run after it.

"Mama, come back to me!" Zoey cried, running after the imaginary figure.

In another cabin, Emo was cutting himself with a blade.

"I'm hurting myself to make me feel alive!" he cried out in agony.

Due to blood loss, his visions were also distorted. He saw the one he hated so much.

"You whore..." Emo seethed, looking at the vision, "You took everything away from me... YOU WILL FEEL MY LOSS AND DESPAIR!" He screamed and charged at the figure, but it moved out of the cabin. He ran after it.

"Mommy, I'm almost there..." Zoey started believing that she was a child as she approached her imaginary mother. She saw another figure that resembled her father.

At last, the imaginary figure of the person Emo hated so much stopped in it's tracks. He swung his knife, ready to attack.

Zoey saw Emo as her father, so when he swung his knife, the illusion of her mother vanished.

"Why did you kill her?" Zoey screamed, her face flooded with tears, "Daddy, tell me why!"

"Why did I kill you?" Emo whispered venomously at the person he believed was his nemesis, "WHY DID I KILL YOU? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DESTROYED ME!" He charged at Zoey, not knowing it was her and not someone else.

"You bastard!" Zoey now felt in her own body, but was still high on weed. She landed a punch on Emo, knocking him on the ground. "What happened to my mother you cocksucking piece of shit!"

"You want to know what happened to her mother?" Emo laughed, now at the point of psychosis. "SHE'S GONE! She died and you never gave a fuck that she was dead!"

Emo pushed her off and the two began fighting. The two punched, kicked, and clawed at each other, but neither displayed weakness. The rain fell and Zoey's makeup vanished, revealing her scars and bruises. Emo gained an advantage when the effects of Zoey's drugs wore off and she returned to her normal state.

"Emo, what are you..." That was all the druggie could say before she was tackled by the emo teen.

"I've got you now..." Emo growled as he started strangling Zoey.

"What are you doing!" Zoey shrieked, struggling under Emo's hand.

"Something I should have done long ago..." Emo said as he moved his knife closer to Zoey's throat.

"Stop... stop..." Zoey whimpered, then she lost her mind.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Closing**

Jeez, I'm gonna need a minute. That was dark, even for me!

First some sneak peeks...

1. The cliffhanger will be resolved... obviously.

2. Amy and Fransisco will have some bonding.

3. Izzy has gone missing, but where has she gone?

4. There will be an interview chapter next.

5. Followed by Tyler's Total Drama Home Journal.

Sorry if this was scarier and darker than what you expected, but there was a warning.

A bonus sneak peek for you readers. Another canon TDI character will join the cast of characters, and no, it is not the mystery villain... more like a mystery protagonist. All I can say is that she'll have one of the biggest roles in the story.

Read and review!


	62. Total Drama Interviews 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Note: **The reason I didn't add the camper count at the end of the last chapter was because Ezekiel was never technically eliminated. Chris just wanted to do away with him. Why he needed to do a showdown is beyond me. I forgot to add in the sneak peeks that the next episode is two long chapters. This is the interview chapter, but each camper only receives one question since that was all I got.

**Monumental Moment 2: **I officially have 200 reviews! Booyah!... Did I just quote Harold?

**Rating Note: **Nothing bad here.

* * *

**Total Drama Interviews III**

The ten eliminated campers were living it up at the loser resort. With the midnight glow and the randomly placed torches, the scene was beautiful.

A familiar maid entered the area, which earned everyone else's attention.

"Hey guys." Josephine greeted, "I was sent by Chris to interview you. Jed and Zed had to do a Total Drama Home Journal."

"Go for it." Trent said while drinking from a coconut.

"Trent," Josephine said, reading the first question, "Have you ever had second thoughts on dating Gwen?"

"Absolutely not!" the cool musician cried, shocked and appalled, "She's my girl, and I'm with her all the way!"

"Brad and Chad," the maid said, directing her attention toward the gay duo, "When did you guys first meet?"

"I think we told you in the last interview." Chad said, "Brad was getting bulled and I saved him."

"This next question is for Lindsay." Josephine said.

"I love answering fan questions!" Lindsay chirped, "What does he want to ask?"

"Does it feel weird having no hair?"

Lindsay's smile fell. "Yes it does." she admitted sadly, "Heather is just so mean! I'm glad my hair's starting to grow out again though."

"Speaking of which," Josephine said, "Leshawna, are you going to work with Lindsay in the near future to get back at Heather?"

"Lindsay's one of my girlfriends, so sure, why not?" the plus sized sister replied, "I've got some serious plans for revenge!"

"Ashley," Josephine said next, "Have you ever thought that you're a..." She looked awkwardly at the card before continuing. "What Lindsay said to Heather on Total Drama Island?"

"Are you kidding?" the movie star explained, "I'm a saint! Comparing me to a two faced backstabber is impossible!"

"Harold," Josephine asked to the lanky nerd, who was relaxing on Leshawna's lap, "What exactly did those love letters to Leshawna say?"

"I believe that's our business." Harold replied, "Gosh!"

"This next question is for Rebeccah," Josephine stated, "Have you ever thought about leaving the Amish before?"

"I never started thinking about that until I was seventeen." the Amish girl admitted, "When I was told about my Rumspringa, leaving was the only thing I could think about!"

"Can I have my question next?" Dana asked, in the hot tub with Derek.

"Sure," Josephine said, "Are you aware of Derek's old crush on Amy?"

"I pretty much figured it out." the tomboy replied, "We're on solid ground now!"

"As for Derek," the maid continued, "Are you happy with Dana, or do you still have feelings with Amy?"

"A little bit of both." the skater blonde explained, "I gotta hand it to her, Amy's a hot girl, but I don't really connect with her that well. Dana and I relate in almost every aspect, so I grew to like her more."

"Hey Josephine, I have a question to ask you." Brad said, "How did you become a maid in the first place?"

"Well..." Josephine began, starting a flashback.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Josephine walked into Chris's office and stood in front of his desk._

_"Hello Mr. McLean." she greeted, "My name is Josephine and I am excited to work for you."_

_"We have two positions available." Chris said, not looking up from his newspaper, "You can become my maid or become a recurring character on a sitcom sponsored by me..."_

_"Acting on a TV show could be fun..." Josephine thought._

_"...that's written by Terry McGurrin." Chris finished._

_"Gimme that damn maid uniform."_

* * *

"And that's how I got my job." the maid concluded.

"Look!" Lindsay cried. She pointed toward a boat that was sailing toward the loser resort.

"That's weird." Dana said, "We weren't supposed to get a new arrival today."

The boat door opened and Ezekiel stepped out.

"Zeke!" Derek said, "What happened?"

"I go'ot eliminated, eh." he explained.

"Eliminated?" Trent said, "You weren't even a contestant on the show. How did that work?"

"I don't knoo', it just happened." Ezekiel replied.

Josephine remembered the news Kai told her. "Ezekiel, I'm sorry to say this, but Izzy's gone missing."

"WHAT?" Ezekiel yelled, "HOW?"

"She ran away after you left." Josephine explained sadly, "The only piece of evidence that we found was her skirt."

"Oh no!" Ezekiel cried, "I hope she's alright, eh!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's still around." Josephine consoled the distraught prairie boy, "But for now, we better get you moved in the resort."

The home schooled brunette nodded, picked up his luggage, and entered the resort area.

* * *

**Closing**

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wasn't given much to work with.

However, I guaruntee, and I mean guaruntee, that the beginning of the next episode will be much longer and dramatic.

I will post Tyler's home journal first. There's a possibility it will be posted today, but if not, see you tomorrow!


	63. TDHJ 6: Tyler

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island or the character Tyler. If I did, he would be given more time in the spotlight.

**Note: **It's time for Tyler's Total Drama Home Journal, and unlike past stories where he's portrayed as a prick, he will be shown in a more positive light.

**Rating Note: **K

* * *

**Total Drama Home Journal 6 - Tyler**

Jed and Zed stepped off their plane and onto the ground.

"Who knew Tyler lived on Prince Edward Island?" Zed said.

"It's not entirely impossible." Jed said, "This is the Birthplace of Confederation after all!"

"Nerd." the black haired prankster mumbled.

The two headed on a van and Jed drove them away from the airport. A short while later, they arrived at Tyler's house. The jock was shooting basketballs at a hoop, missing each time. Though he said he would get the next one for sure each time, his luck didn't seem to change.

When Jed and Zed stepped out of their van, an errant basketball hit the prankster on the head.

"Sorry dude!" Tyler laughed as Jed appoached him.

"My name is Jed and the person you just knocked out is Zed." the serious cameraman introduced, "We have been sent by Chris McLean to interview you about your daily life."

"To start off, I have to practice baseball next." Tyler said, "Now where's my bat?" He walked over to his overpacked shed and started searching. He pulled out a football, a hockey stick, and strangely enough, a baby koala. All of these random items were accidentally thrown at Zed, knocking him out again.

"Found it!" Tyler cried, "Now I can practice!" He brought his bat and ball to his backyard. He threw the ball and tried to hit it, but he missed. He tried several times before Jed asked him a question.

"What have you done since Total Drama Island ended?" the cameraman asked him.

"Honed my athletic skills some more." Tyler replied, still trying to hit the ball, "See, there's not so much to do around here, so sports became my favorite hobby. In fact, I'm the best athlete at my school!"

Two of Tyler's clumsy friends walked across the sidewalk, tripping over each other after every three steps.

"Hey guys!" the jock called out, waving.

"Hi Ty..." his friends replied before tripping over each other.

Once Tyler successfully hit the ball, he threw his bat in celebration and cheered.

Zed ducked the incoming bat. "Nice try, hotstot." he grumbled, "Jed, we should show him episode 8."

"Are you sure he'll be able to handle... you know." Jed asked.

"He'll be fine!" Zed said, "What's he gonna do, freak out?"

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Of Bad Writing Later**

"She cut Lindsay's hair off?" Tyler whispered angrily, "She cut Lindsay's hair off!"

"Are you alright?" Jed asked.

"Of course I'm not alright!" Tyler yelled, "THAT BITCH CUT MY GIRLFRIEND'S HAIR OFF!"

"You gotta give Heather a pass." Zed told him, "She's hot."

"DEMON SUPPORTER!" Tyler shrieked as he started to chase the hapless prankster around his house.

Jed sighed and picked up a nearby basketball. He walked over to the driveway and started shooting hoops.

"Heather's sexy!" Zed taunted, further infuriating the jock.

Jed, who was fed up, tripped Zed and let Tyler give him his share of pummeling.

* * *

**Five Minutes Of Beating Up Zed Later**

"Are you about done?" Jed asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Tyler said, stretching out his arms.

"Mommy, why are the stars falling down?" Zed said in a daze. He collapsed on the ground.

"So..." Jed said, continuing with the interview, "Do you miss Lindsay?"

"Of course I do!" Tyler cried, "She's the only girl except for my mom that I can actually communicate with! Sure I have the cheerleaders, but they're brain dead, not to mention bitchy!"

"Anyone else you miss?" Jed asked.

"DJ and I were pretty tight." Tyler admitted, "It sucks that he's got the biggest conflict in the show. Gwen was pretty down to earth. Truthfully, I never expected that from a goth."

"What would you say was your favorite TDI moment?" the blonde cameraman continued.

"I'd have to say when I first arrived." the jock said, "I totally wiped out, but I felt like a new being since that day, someone famous!"

"Now for our last question." Jed said, "Did you know that you're going to be one of the stars in a TDI spinoff?"

"No way!" Tyler cheered, "Now my training will pay off for sure!"

"You and five other former TDI contestants will be traveling around the world and competing in challenges for prize money." Jed explained, "I'm having this part edited out and Zed and I have been sworn to secrecy."

"My lips are sealed dude!" Tyler said, stretching his palm out.

Jed appeared confused.

"It's called a high five." Tyler said, touching Jed's palm to his.

"It has been a pleasure talking to you." Jed said, "See you soon." He picked up Zed and dragged him to the van, the prankster still moaning in pain.

* * *

**Closing**

Yet another short Total Drama Home Journal... (sigh) Don't worry! Since Cody, one of my favorite characters, is up next, his journal will be quite lengthy.

So far, the confirmed characters for the Road Rules style spinoff are Noah, Cody, Katie, and Tyler. Who will the two remaining girls be? Read on to find out!

Read and review!


	64. Episode 15 Part 1: 4 Stories, 4 Dilemmas

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island or Neon Genesis Evangelion, even though the latter has nothing to do with this story.

**Note: **Just telling you right now, all this chapter does is establish side plots. The actual competition and elimination comes after this chapter. In the middle of the chapter, the narrative is switched to first person, but you will be informed of this flip.

**Rating Note: **Rated T for uncensored swearing and occasional adult themes.

* * *

**Chapter 15 Part 1 - Days Of Our Lives On Total Drama Action**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Emo's knife moved closer to Zoey's throat, until it touched her skin. With a frightened scream, she shoved Emo off her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" the druggie shrieked, her tears blending with the rain, "You damned freak!"

The emo teen, now back to normal, observed her bruised body, then her face.

"You look... so much like her."

**(No theme song, just a cut to the logo and a thunder effect)**

* * *

**Somewhere Else**

Amy walked along the beach in the middle of the night, humming a song to herself. She saw Fransisco by the shoreline, and she approached him.

"Hi..." she quietly said.

"Hello there." Fransisco said as he turned toward her.

Amy knew this was the perfect time to confess her feelings. With the night beautiful and no one around to stop her, she took advantage of this oppurtune moment.

"I've been waiting to tell you this for the whole time..." the shy girl said meekly, "and I'm sorry I've waited until now... but I love you!" Amy wrapped her arms around the handsome hispanic and buried her head in his chest.

"I understand..." he said, "and you are very beautiful..."

"Thanks..." Amy giggled, trying to contain her excitement and joy,

"...but how can I love you if you're not wearing pants?" Fransisco suddenly broke out into a fit of laugher.

Amy was confused, but looked down and shrieked at the horrifying truth. Her lower half was naked, and Fransisco was staring right at it.

As the shy girl attempted to shield her buttocks and genitalia with her hands, more boys appeared, many of which Amy knew from school. They all began hooting, hollering, and whistling at the pantsless Amy, which caused her to scream.

"Stop!" she shrieked while crying hysterically, "Quit looking!"

She backed away until she bumped into a figure. It was Chris, who was also pantsless. He seized Amy by the shoulders and inserted himself into her from the back.

* * *

**In The Real World**

Amy hit the ground with a loud thud. She opened her eyes and saw that she had fallen from her bed. To her surprise, she hadn't woken any of the five other girls up. She groped around her legs, trying to confirm the existence of her pajama pants. Amy looked at the clock and saw that it was five in the morning. She changed into a long sundress and headed outside.

She found Fransisco sitting at the shoreline, relaxing during the morning twilight. Amy knelt down next to him.

"Hey there." Amy greeted, "Do mind if I relax with you? I just had a bad dream and I can't go back to sleep."

"What about?" Fransisco asked.

"I wasn't wearing any pants while I was..." Amy paused, too nervous to continue, "in a challenge! It was embarrassing..."

A small wave came in. Fransisco rolled up his pants to his knees and let the wave get his legs wet.

"The ocean is so relaxing." he said, "I always forget any bad memories when I come here."

The shy beauty removed her sandals and rolled her dress up to knee length. She straddled her legs and lay down on the ground. This time, the water came up to her waist.

She couldn't help but laugh. "I got wet!"

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - I Can't Believe It's Not Fanservice!)**

**Zed and Amy - Zed - **You were wearing a dress. And the water came up to your waist. And you said you got wet.

**Amy - **So? I don't see anything wrong with that.

**Zed - **Do you realize what innuendo you just made?

**Amy - **No.

(Zed whispers into Amy's ear. All the color vanishes from her face.)

**Zed - **My point exactly.

**Amy - **(huddled in a fetal position) Just don't talk anymore.

* * *

After a brief silence, Amy placed her legs on Fransisco's lap.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all." he replied.

"I'm always so happy around you." Amy said, smiling and leaning towards Fransisco, "I feel like we really connect."

When the sun began to rise, she giggled and rolled off Fransisco. Her dress was starting to ride up, but she corrected it before she flashed him.

"There's something I have to say..." Amy said quietly, blushing, "I..."

A big wave came up and completely drenched the brunette girl and the hispanic boy.

Amy moved her hair away from her face and blushed even redder. "I have to change!"

She darted back to the girl's cabin, still soaking wet. Once inside, Amy started unbuttoning her dress. Once all the buttons were undone, they shy girl removed her dress. Her chest and hips were censored.

* * *

**Control Room**

"Come on, you're black barring underwear now?" Chris cried as he watched the footage.

"It's not my fault." Josephine said, "Cartoon Network's toughened their censorship policies."

"Next you'll be telling me that they censor cleavage!" the host groaned.

* * *

**Girl's Cabin**

Bridgette woke up in a skimpy tank top and shorts. Her cleavage was censored.

* * *

**Control Room**

Chris stared at the screen, appalled at what he saw. "I hate you..." he whispered venomously.

* * *

**First Person Present In Izzy's Point Of View**

Tears run down my face as I run away from the Vilecano. Ezekiel had just been eliminated, and now I had no one to turn to.

I wonder what motivated Kai and Owen to do such a terrible thing? Owen was obviously jealous, but why did Kai join along? He never had any reason for betraying me!

Pushing these thoughts aside, I continue to run through the forest. I trip on a log, a bush snagging my skirt. I moan in agony and walk over to retrieve my skirt, but I remember something. I left my skirt on the branch, thinking that the crew would find it and think I was eaten. That'll teach them! I continue to run and cover my green underwear with my hands.

When I finally reach the crew compound, I storm into my room and sob into my pillow. I miss Ezekiel so much already!

I calm down and slip on a pair of jeans. No use for running around in my undies!

"IZZZZYYYYYY!" I hear a masculine scream echo through the air. Oh no! They already know I'm missing! I burst from the quarters and into whereabouts unknown.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

During the early New Zealand morning, a large ship sailed toward Camp Tikitere.

A blonde woman in a red dress and sunglasses lounged on the deck. A short blonde haired servant rushed over to her and handed her a glass of juice.

"Here's your drink Miss O'Halloran." the servant said as she set it on the table.

"Thank you Lynette." the woman said, "But please, call me Blaineley."

A crimson haired servant approached her. "Blaineley, I've informed Total Drama's producers that you will be arriving soon."

"Good." Blaineley muttered, visibly depressed.

"What's wrong?" the crimson haired servant asked.

"It's a long story Valeria." Blaineley said, "I'm just not looking forward to this interview at all."

"It can't be worse that that time Hualin crashed that limo you borrowed!" Valeria joked, earning her a glare from the blonde hostess. **[1]**

"I'm not in the mood right now." Blaineley continued sadly, "I've never turned down an assignment from Celebrity Manhunt before, but there's always a first for everything.

"You can't be serious Miss... Blaineley!" Lynette cried, "This is your highest paying job yet!

"No one can pay me enough to face Chris again." Blaineley said.

"Why not?" Valeria asked.

"Let's just say I have a rather bad... history with him." the Celebrity Manhunt hostess alluded to her past with the sadistic host.

All three of them looked to the island and wondered what their next assignment had in store for them.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **Blaineley's servants, Valeria, Lynette, and Hualin, are based off of the shop girls from Soul Calibur III. Hualin will make an appearance later, and I apologize to all Asians, but she's a really bad driver!

* * *

Yes, Blaineley is the secret protagonist of this story. She will play a very important role, and as for her past with Chris, we'll find out about that later.

For the next chapter, we have the challenge, elimination, drama, and more fun with censoring! Wait, fun?

There will possibly be another update tomorrow, but I won't make any promises since I have other things to take care of.

Read and review!


	65. Episode 15 Part 2: Jumping The Shark

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island. I also do not know whether the pale blonde girl from season four is named Dawn or Zoey, so don't ask me.

**Note: **Chapter 65 and the conclusion of Episode 15. Only eleven more episodes to go… this story will be the death of me. On a semi serious note, my Codette story is still alive and I will work on it if I get this chapter done by the end of the day.

**Rating Note: **Rated K because that's the highest we can get.

* * *

**Chapter 15 Part 2 - An Event Which Significantly Decreases The Quality Of A Show**

* * *

**Contestant Camp - The Rookies Moved In, Remember?**

When it seemed like the morning couldn't get any crazier and the author's writing style couldn't get anymore repetitive, a meteor fell from the sky and landed in the center of the campgrounds.

The twelve campers emerged from their cabins and observed this giant stone. DJ touched the meteor and it fell into pieces.

"That's weird." Bridgette said, "I'll take a look." She jumped into the massive crater and found a scroll lying among the rubble. She climbed out of the crater and read what the scroll said.

"Dear Campers," Bridgette read aloud, "Due to new censorship policies, you are not allowed to use the words suck, crap, stupid, freak, shut up, or any word that resembles ass or damn. If you use a cuss word, you will be required to dub over your language with dialogue selected by the FCC. Also, girls may not roam outside their cabins or the showers in their underwear at any time. Furthermore, you may not wear bikinis, tube tops, or anything that exposes your cleavage, butt, or even your navel. Come to the beach in your swimsuits for your next challenge. Sincerely, Chris McLean."

"That's taking things a bit far, 'aint it?" Jazz said.

"I don't even have any clothes that cover up any of those things!" Heather complained.

"That means we'll have to share clothes!" Gwen groaned.

"It won't be so bad." Bridgette said enthusiastically, "I have clothes I wouldn't mind sharing!"

"I can't wait to see her swimsuits..." Heather said sarcastically.

* * *

**At The Challenge**

Chris finally doubled over in laughter. He hadn't stopped laughing since the campers arrived five minutes ago.

"Nice swimsuit Gwennie!" he cackled.

"Shut up!" The goth snapped at him. She was wearing a light blue one piece. "I borrowed it from Bridgette!"

"Try yellow." Heather grumbled.

"Or green!" Jazz whined.

Bridgette wore her usual wetsuit, Amy wore her scarlet one piece, and the producers let Zoey wear her black tankini.

Chris finally calmed down and continued. "I hate the new censorship policy as much as you do, but I'll be out of work if I don't follow it!"

"Real compassionate Chris." Gwen scoffed.

"Love you too Gwen." Chris retorted, "Anyways, your challenge is up there." He pointed up to the sky where there was a large circular platform with two lines of four smaller rectangular platforms on opposite sides. "Your whole team will start on the farthest platform from the center. You will have to transverse from one platform to another until you reach the center. If a team member falls, they are out of the challenge. Once you reach the center, you will have to fight the remaining members of the other team. When the last member of the opposing team falls off the center platform, your team wins!"

"I think I've seen this before." Owen said. **[1]**

"Wait, this is a team challenge?" Amy asked, "I thought you said we would be merging."

"No, I said you **could** be merging." Chris said, cueing a flashback sequence.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Enjoy your moments as teams, as you could be merging soon!" Chris said._

* * *

"See, I did say that." Chris explained, "Now get to your platforms!"

The two teams swam out to their first platforms. Then, the two platforms rose up to the level of the others.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Added To The Unemployment Rate)**

**Heather - **We're screwed. Owen's three hundred something pounds so he's dead on arrival, we don't work well with each other at all, and these swimsuits are so annoying! (pulls on the strap of her yellow one piece)

* * *

"Go!" Chris cried, and the challenge was on.

Owen jumped from the veteran's starting platform first, but unsurprisingly fell in the water.

Heather face palmed, then successfully leaped to the second platform.

Fransisco jumped first for the rookies. He made it across, then helped Jazz when she jumped.

Soon, every single competitor made it across except for DJ, who was holding the veterans back.

"You can do it DJ!" Bridgette cheered on, "We're counting on you!"

"Yeah, you conquered your fear of water!" Geoff added.

"This is way worse than water!" DJ cried. His knees were already shaking, but when he looked down, his entire body shook.

"We're going to catch you big guy!" Bridgette said, "Don't worry, you can trust us!"

The gentle giant nodded and leaped for the second platform. When he landed, his force accidentally knocked Bridgette off the platform and into the water.

"Bridgette!" DJ and Geoff cried in unison.

"Forget about her." Duncan said, "She'll just hold us back."

"At least she's not as useless as Lindsay." Heather said, "If that dumb blonde were still here, she'd bully us all the way to defeat!"

"I see you're playing the Wounded Gazelle Gambit!" Gwen retorted.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - TV Tropes Ruined Gwen's Vocabulary)**

**Heather - **Will you let it ruin yours?

* * *

Fransisco jumped to the third platform. Jazz tried to jump next, but she grabbed on to the ledge. Fransisco tried to pull her up, but the fashionista slipped and fell into the water.

Zoey jumped next. When Fransisco helped her up, the top of her tankini rode up, prompting the censors to blur out her stomach.

Amy and Emo made it across without any difficulty.

Once again, DJ was the last veteran left on the second platform. He said a short prayer, then took his leap of faith. This time, he knocked Duncan in the water by mistake. When the delinquent resurfaced, he started shouting swear words at his team.

"Sorry guys..." DJ whimpered, "I screwed up again!"

"Screwed up?" Gwen laughed, patting the kind hearted linebacker on the back, "You did us a favor!"

Amy was the first person to make it to the fourth platform for the Rookies. Fransisco jumped next, but came short of the platform. He grabbed on to the ledge and Amy tried to help him up, but she failed, sending the Hispanic into the water.

Amy sighed and helped Emo and Zoey across.

Gwen, Heather, and Geoff braced themselves at the fourth platform for DJ's jump. The gentle giant leaped, but fell into the water.

The six remaining competitors jumped over to the center circle and prepared to fight.

"This is where it gets good!" Chris cheered, watching from a distance.

Heather pushed Zoey off first. The druggie clung on to the ledge, and was helped up by Emo.

"Thanks." Zoey said quietly.

"Watch out." Emo whispered as he pushed Zoey out of the way.

Geoff ran towards the two, but missed and fell off the platform.

"That was close." Zoey muttered, only for Heather to push her and Emo off the edge.

Amy attempted to hide her nervousness as she faced down Gwen and Heather, but it was still evident she was afraid. After a thirty second staredown, Heather pushed Gwen off the platform. The brunette beauty's look went from frightened to confused.

"Did you just push your own teammate off?" Amy asked, still failing to comprehend the event that took place.

"I don't need her." Heather scoffed, "I'll just take you out myself!"

"I mean, jeez, she's there to help you and..." Amy got cut off by a shove from Heather. She lost her footing near the edge and fell into the water.

**Winner: Veteran Vipers**

* * *

"Congratulations veterans, you've won the challenge!" Chris announced.

"What's our prize, the cruise that we never received?" Heather snapped at him.

"Yeah, that too." the host sighed.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Wishes It Had A Cruise)**

**Chris McLean - **Don't blame me! Blame the contestants, the producers, the writer, anyone but me!

* * *

"Fransisco and Emo," Chris continued, "since you're the only rookie boys left, there will be no deliberation! You'll be facing each other tonight!"

* * *

**Tonight**

The five rookies and seven veterans sat on opposite ends of the Vilecano. Chris entered the scene and began his usual explanation.

"Fransisco and Emo, front and center." he said, "Looks like this is the first ever rematch in showdown history! Will Emo prevail once again, or will Fransisco come back with a fury? Let's go to the Showdown Screen and find out!"

The screen flashed and stopped on the next showdown.

"Tanking Ratings." Chris stated.

"Just like this show." Bridgette joked.

"Shut up!" Chris spat at her.

Two tanks of water emerged from the ground and two bungee cords lowered from the ceiling.

"You two will be hanging from a bungee cord by your feet." Chris explained, "You will be lowered into a tank of water where you will have to hold your breath as long as possible. If you can't take it, you can unstrap yourself from your cord, but that does mean you're giving your opponent the win."

"Good luck Fransisco..." Amy whispered.

Emo and Fransisco strapped themselves to their bungee cords and were lowered into their tanks of water.

"What do we do now?" DJ asked.

"Just wait." Chris responded.

The contest went on for an unbelievable two minutes, but neither of the contestants looked close to surrendering. However, Fransisco's bungee cord broke, which meant he lost the challenge.

**Winner: Emo**

* * *

"Wh... wh... what?" Amy stammered, "His bungee cord broke! This isn't fair! I demand a rematch!"

"Rules are rules sugar." Chris laughed, mockingly putting an arm around her, "Fransisco broke his bungee cord and he must be eliminated!"

Fransisco broke through his glass tank and let all the water out. He stepped out and dried himself off.

"Congratulations Emo." Zoey said after the emo teen was retrieved from his tank.

"Whatevs." he responded, drying himself with a towel.

"You're not exactly a people person, are you?" Zoey said while folding her arms.

"You should talk Miss Chain Smoker." Emo responded.

"I got off the drugs last night." Zoey admitted, "They'll just make me hallucinate again."

Emo, not wanting to be reminded of the past night, walked away.

"Looks like the illegal got Eva'd out this time!" Chris sadistically chuckled.

Amy glared at the host and approached Fransisco, who just got finished drying off.

"Sorry it had to end this way." she said.

"It's alright." he said, "I'm just happy to meet you."

Amy blushed and smiled. "Have fun at the resort or wherever you're going to!"

"I will." Fransisco said. He embraced Amy one last time and walked toward the Boat of Losers. He looked back once before boarding the ship.

As the boat sailed away, Amy remembered something. She ran over to the end of the dock and saw the boat in the distance.

"Fransisco!" she hollered, "I..."

"It's no use." Jazz said sadly, "He's long gone now."

Amy hung her head and returned with the rest of the group.

"Well campers..." Chris said. His telephone rang, the tone being the TDI theme song. The host answered it.

"What up?... Really?... Awesome!" Chris hung up and continued. "Well, I just got off the phone with the execs and they said that the censors were gone!"

Everyone cheered.

"Let's celebrate by having an orgy!" Chris cried, only to be hit by a projectile camera.

"Come on!" Zed yelled at Gwen, "That baby cost nine hundred big ones!"

"It was well worth it!" the goth chuckled.

A loud horn alerted everyone's attention. It was the cruise ship from the last episode. The captain emerged from the large boat and waved.

"Hop on in everybody!" he called out.

Everyone cheered and entered through the side door. Amy looked at the boat and smiled.

"I'm feeling better already."

* * *

**Camper Tally**

**Rookie Raccoons - **Amy, Emo, Jazz, Zoey

**Veteran Vipers - **Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Owen

**Eliminated - **Brad, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold, Ashley, Leshawna, Derek, Dana, Trent, Lindsay, Fransisco

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **Owen has seen the challenge before because it was based off of a similar challenge from MTV's Cutthroat.

* * *

**Closing**

I know this has not been my best writing ever, hence the chapter title. When you lose your story data for a multitude of reasons, you tend to lose things during translation. On a brighter note, Cody's home journal is next. I'm very excited for it and I'm sure it will be the best one yet! Okay, that's not saying much but trust me, it'll be amazing.

Sneak peeks!

1. The next episode will have a similar format to this one, meaning exposition first then challenge and stuff next.

2. Blaineley and Chris will reunite! How will it turn out?

3. We can't forget Izzy! Where has she gone and what has she done?

4. Cody's home journal is next... Wait, you already knew that.

5. A semi-official couple will form!

6. And Kai will be featured a lot too.

Read and review!


	66. TDHJ 7: Cody

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TDI or the character Cody.

**Note: **I'm starting this chapter at 6:45 in the morning and hopefully I can finish it by noon. I can hopefully make up for lost time. A few random things: I'm sad they didn't release any info for Kingdom Hearts 3D at E3, Soul Calibur 2 is my favorite game of all time, and I love pizza!

**Rating Note: **I don't think this chapter will be too bad but I'll rate it K+ just to be safe.

* * *

**Total Drama Home Journal 7 - Cody**

"You know what?" Zed said, "Being an interviewer really sucks!"

"We're close to the end." Jed responded, "Only two more after this one!"

They arrived at a house and exited the van. Jed walked up and answered the front door. It opened a with a small creak.

"Come in. Quick!" a voice whispered.

Jed and Zed shrugged and entered the house.

"Hello there Cody..." Jed greeted, only to be shushed by the tech geek.

"Quiet! They'll be here any second now!" Cody trembled with fear at the thought of "them".

All three of them heard a large chorus of squeals from outside.

"Oh God." Cody blanched, "They're here!"

"Who are they..." Zed asked.

"Upstairs!" Cody cried, directing the two cameramen away from the door, "I'll explain everything there!

The three went up the stairs, down the hallway, and arrived at a normal looking door with a scanner. Cody placed his hand on the scanner and it started flashing green.

"Welcome back Cody." a feminine recording said.

The door opened and Jed and Zed were amazed with what they saw.

"Cool..." Zed said, adoring the large screen TV and his countless video games.

"Fascinating." Jed said, observing the science equipment.

"Take a seat." Cody said, "I'll explain everything."

The two cameramen took a seat and prepared to listen to Cody.

"See, after TDI, I became more popular than I expected."

"Than you expected?" Zed exclaimed, "You have one of the most dedicated fan followings I've ever seen!"

"That's the problem." Cody whimpered, "They never leave me alone! I've always wanted a girlfriend, but this is ridiculous!"

"Are you kidding?" Zed cried, "Having a huge fan following would be awesome!"

"It's not as pleasant as you think." Cody muttered.

"Tell you what, if you show us around your town, we'll offer you protection." Jed said.

"Believe me, my fans are stronger than you'd expect." Cody sighed.

"Our van deflects bullets, fire, and rabid stalkers." Jed stated.

"Fine by me!" the tech geek said, cheering up instantly. He retrieved a hang glider from his closet and opened a window.

"Is that really necessary?" Jed asked.

"Of course!" Cody cried, "Those girls will tear me to bits if we just walk out the front door!"

Both cameramen shrugged and strapped themselves to the hang glider along with Cody. They made a running start toward the window and jumped, soaring up in the sky. The fangirls were jumping up into the air like waves of people as they tried to make contact with the hunk known as Cody.

"Cody!" a familiar girl with purple hair cried, "I love you!"

A brunette with blond highlights came up behind the purple haired girl and struck her down with a shovel. "He's mine, you stalker!"

All of Cody's fangirls began fighting each other and the three landed.

"Get in the van while they're distracted!" Cody yelled at the cameramen. The van drove off, the fangirls running after it.

"This is like hanging out with The Jonas Brothers!" Zed cheered.

"Understatement of the flippin' century." Cody groaned, "They'll be following us around all day!"

Meanwhile, the fangirls lost sight of Jed's van. It seemed like they were going to give up, until a goth girl (not Gwen) rose above the group.

"I've known him long enough to know that he always goes to the coffee shop in the morning!" she said.

"To the coffee shop!" the leigon of fangirls cried.

* * *

"This is more like it!" Cody sighed happily, leaning back in his chair, "Nothing like relaxing with a cup of joe!"

"We have a few questions to ask you." Jed said, finishing his bagel.

"Fire away." Cody said.

"How do you feel about Gwen?"

"Actually, I've gotten over her." the geek explained, "You see, a fair share of my fan army are goths also and... you get the picture."

"How do you feel about your fangirls?" Jed asked next.

"At first I thought it was pretty sweet." Cody answered, "There was a group of girls who brought muffins to my house the week after I returned from Wawanakwa. The next day, the number of girls sextupled!"

"Heh heh." Zed chuckled, "He said sex."

"I almost wish I could go back to those days when I was an obscure nerd, just so I can get away from them." Cody admitted, "But at least they're... Oh sweet Jesus, they found us!"

The stampede of fangirls swarmed the coffee shop and demanded entry, pushing and shoving each other as they squeezed through the front door. While the perplexed owner dealed with the crazy harem, the trio of guys silently exited through the back.

"That was close." Jed said.

"I actually got off better than I thought." Cody admitted, "Usually, they steal some of my clothes."

"We just have to hide some place no girl would ever go." Zed said. He spotted a building in the distance. "The comic book store!"

"Haven't thought of that." Cody chuckled.

The three entered and sat down on the ground.

"We should be safe here until they find us." Cody said.

"CODY!" The high pitched squeal alerted the trio to a nearby window. The fangirls were trying to break through the windows and the door. Once again, the three of them exited through a secret back entrance. They saw a shiny black car pull up to the sidewalk.

"Dad?" Cody asked, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Got off early." a voice called out from the car, "Get in Cody. I'll get you out of this fix."

The tech geek got in the car and it drove away. Zed smiled, satisfied.

"What are you so happy about?" Jed asked.

"I actually got through an interview without getting hurt!" Zed cheered.

Cody's obsessed fan girls made it to the back of the store.

"LIEK OMG!" one of them cried, "WHERE IZ CODEE!"

"He left." Zed told them.

"THAT EVUL DOOD KEELED MY CODEE!" another one shrieked, "GET HEEM!"

The fan girls proceeded to beat up the hapless cameraman.

* * *

**Closing**

There you have it, Cody's home journal! He will be one of the competitors on the Road Rules style spinoff along with Noah, Tyler, Katie, and two other girls! It will start once the home journal segments have ended and no, I have not decided the title.

Read and review! I'm off to my Codette story!


	67. Episdoe 16 Part 1: Shipping Issues

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to TDI or any of its successors. If I did, TDROTI would be airing pretty soon!

**Note: **We're going to have another exposition chapter with a very similar format to the first one. The numbers are dwindling down and the drama is getting more ferocious. What will happen? Also, if you happened to be here because I corrupted your mind with shameless self advertising from my Chris torture fic, I apologize for the inconvenience.

**Rating Note: **K+

* * *

**Chapter 16 Part 1 - And Now For Something Completely Different Even Though It Is Similar To The Last Episode**

* * *

The cruise ship containing the eleven contestants and Kai sailed across the sea. The sun broke through the night sky and gave it a purple glow. Only Emo was on the deck, smoking a cigarette. He looked into the water and saw a reflection of himself. When the image began to resemble his hated enemy, he retracted in shock.

"What have I become?" the emo asked himself, "I look nothing like I did back then. So much has changed!"

Zoey entered the area and gazed into the twilight.

"It's so pretty..." she said. Emo could barely recognize her since she looked so different without her tough facade. She looked like the same person, but she gave off such a different aura.

"Hi." Emo greeted, joining her at the edge of the ship.

"Oh... hey there." Zoey responded, snapping out of her trance, "I didn't see you..."

"Is early morning such a new thing for you?" Emo asked, trying to display apathy.

"I only remember two times, day and night." she explained, "My life's been such a blur. I don't get time to appreciate the beauty of living.

"I could say the same thing." Emo replied, leaning on the guard rail, "I've only remembered night, and that's all I'll ever remember as long as she's still out there."

"When are you gonna say who 'she' is anyway?" Zoey asked.

"When the time comes." Emo responded, only half listening, "Now won't you run along with your little friends from the game?"

"I've never had any friends." Zoey said, tears welling up in her eyes, "I've known many people, but I never had any true friends."

"You never knew what it's like to lose everyone you've ever met." Emo said, clenching his fists in fury, "You were alone from the very beginning. You never had anyone that ever cared about you!"

Zoey's tears fell from her face and into the water below. "Remember when I said my grandmother could hit harder than Chad in the stripping challenge?" she whimpered, "I meant it. She would sometimes join my dad and brothers while they were abusing me. All my relatives are complete bastards, and that's what they ever will be."

"I know your mother was killed." Emo said in a rare display of sympathy, "My mother was the most important person to me. However, I was taken away from her by the law. I'm sure she's out there, somewhere." He stared into the sky, pondering something. "This isn't like me to say this, but I think we should form a group to take out the other competitors."

"You mean an alliance?" Zoey asked.

"Something like that." Emo said.

The two hugged and went back inside the boat.

Meanwhile, Amy was still lamenting Fransisco's elimination. She twirled her hair around her finger and looked out the window, her other hand clutching the arm rest of her chair. The red haired adventurer approached her and sat down next to her.

"Hello..." Amy greeted, "Kenneth, is it?"

"Kai." he replied.

"Sorry..." Amy said, blushing.

"Common mistake." he shrugged, "Anyways, I was wondering if you were alright."

"I miss Fransisco." she said, her fingers drumming on the sides of her chair.

"It's no big." Kai said, "Everyone's knows you like him."

"Except Fransisco..." Amy sighed, "I guarantee you Ashley's gonna be all over him..."

"It's not your fault." the adventurer told her, "Unlike me..."

"What did you do?" the brunette exclaimed.

"I had a part in getting Ezekiel... 'eliminated' if you want to call it that."

"Is that why you've been so depressed lately?" Amy asked.

Owen noticed Kai talking to Amy, so he approached them.

"Could I talk to Kai for a second?" Owen asked Amy. She nodded and he escorted the red head to another part of the room.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Have you seen Izzy ever since she went missing?" Owen asked.

"No luck." Kai replied, "I don't even know if she's still alive!"

"If she be any chance comes back, could you tell her that I'm sorry?" The chubby oaf twiddled his fingers as he spoke.

Kai was disbelieving at first. He couldn't comprehend that someone who was so hellbent on getting rid of Izzy's boyfriend would appear so remorseful.

"I just want to see Izzy alive and well." Owen explained.

"I'll search more..." he said, almost murmured.

* * *

**As For Izzy**

As the crazy redhead rested by a tree, a light shone in her eyes.

"OW!" she cried, waking up. Izzy climbed up into the tree to find out where the light came from. When she finally finally reached the top, she saw the clouds parting and the illusion of a familiar person.

"Hey Enigma Dragon Warrior." she greeted, "What's up?"

"Nothing much." I said, "Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, but you better have a better excuse for me just choosing the top eleven to compete in this show!" the crazy girl said sternly.

"About that..." I chuckled nervously.

"And what's with this Lion King reference?" Izzy continued, "Don't you have any originality?"

"I'll come up with a better explanation soon." I said, "But you have to go back! Everyone misses you!"

"How can I go back without Ezekiel?" she said angrily, "He's practically the only reason I haven't quit my job yet!"

"Remember, you are Izzy McElroy." I reminded her, "Wish fulfillment for TDI writers everywhere. Remember..."

"Wait!" Izzy cried as I faded into the distance, "Enigma!" Once I completely dissapeared, she solemnly climbed down the tree. However, she cheered up once again.

"Looks like I'll never be mentioning that again!" Izzy chirped as she skipped away.

* * *

**Back On The Boat**

"She must be miserable..." Kai lamented.

As Owen and Kai left the lounging area, Bridgette and DJ entered.

"It's nice around here." DJ said, "Need anything to drink?"

"Water would be fine." Bridgette said.

DJ went over to the cooler and came back with two bottles of water. He handed one to Bridgette.

"Do you miss Jamaica DJ?" Bridgette asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yeah." he replied, "The reason I signed up for this show is that I can go back there."

"I've been there a few times." Bridgette said, "It's beautiful up there! Let me tell you something, going there would be my dream date!"

DJ tensed up on the word "date". He had been in such a good mood lately that he forgot about his deal with Duncan.

"How are things with Geoff?" he blurted out.

Bridgette paused for a moment before answering. "Getting better." she said finally, "We're on good terms, but I doubt we'll be getting back together anytime soon... if ever."

"Do you have a list of any other potential boyfriends?" DJ asked suddenly.

"Oh..." The surfer girl blushed and spoke softly, "A few... Ben Bensimon, some other boys at my school, you..." She gasped loudly, accidentally knocking her bottled water off of the table.

"Bridgette?" DJ asked, feeling awkward.

"I'm so sorry, I did not mean to say that!" the surfer girl cried, "It's just..." Her voice settled to a whisper. "I think we have a lot in common."

"You wouldn't want someone like me!" DJ said nervously, "I'm probably the guy who would gain a curse in Egypt that made me hurt animals and believe a fish cured me only to discover that it was a lie and get attacked by fire ants!"

"Are you alright?" Bridgette asked, now calm, "What you said sounded pretty crazy."

"My point is, I don't think I'm right for you." DJ said.

Duncan, Owen, and Heather entered the room, prompting the surfer girl to quickly and quietly leave.

"Did you two hit it off yet?" Duncan asked, taking a seat.

"No." DJ said, "I tried, but she seemed nervous."

"You better hook up with her soon... and then break her heart."

"What do you have to gain from making Bridgette so miserable?" DJ cried.

Duncan's eyes widened, but he ignored the question. "Why are you taking so long to pull the trigger? We made the agreement back on day one!"

"Actually, I sort of agree with DJ." Heather said, "If we just cut to the chase and get Bridgette eliminated, it would make things a whole lot simpler."

"I'm outta here." Duncan said, getting up and leaving. Owen also left, leaving only DJ and Heather in the room.

"Thanks Heather, but why did you defend me?" the kind hearted linebacker asked.

"I wasn't defending you." Heather stated, walking over to get some coffee, "I was explaining the most logical way to get ahead."

"What's with it with people trying to 'get ahead'?" DJ pondered, "What motivates people to sacrifice friendship for personal desires?"

"You said that you wanted the money also." Heather said matter-of-factly.

"But I'm not willing to screw people over to get it!" DJ said, standing up.

"You're a baffling case." Heather said, coming back with a cup of coffee, "You have the capability to become popular and rule with an iron fist, but you insist on being meek."

"I was raised to be kind to others." DJ explained, "That's why I want the money, to give back to the one who brought me up. My mom." His eyes started welling up with tears.

"You're really close to her, aren't you?" Heather said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" DJ said, "I've known her my whole life."

"It's a completely different story for me." the queen bee explained, "My parents work too much. I've learned all the lessons in life alone. That's how I got to where I am now, the most popular girl in school. I'm a self made woman, I didn't need anyone to help me."

"And I guess this is why we'll never be together." DJ said.

"Becoming a couple?" Heather asked, startled, "Where did that come from?"

"Aha! You were fake all along!" DJ cried triumphantly, pointing his finger at Heather, "I remember all those times you flirted with me! It was all to spite Leshawna, wasn't it?"

"I played a good game, what's wrong with that?" Heather said. She waited for a reply, but DJ silently left the room.

* * *

**Control Room**

Blaineley walked along the very long hallway that led into Chris's quarters. Her servants were behind her. The four of them came to a dead end in the hallway.

"I've been expecting you." Chris's voice rang out on the intercom. The wall opened, revealing the door to Chris's office. "Proceed."

"Stay outside." Blaineley said to her three servants, "This is between him and me."

She opened the door and entered his office. The host sat facing away from her.

"Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran." he said, "Long time, no see, if I do say so myself."

"Too short if you ask me." the blonde hostess grumbled, turning her head to one side.

Chris turned around and faced her. "Just cut the crap and tell me when the first day of shooting is! I don't have all month!"

"We're starting tomorrow." Blaineley said, "I'll give the world a taste of your true nature!"

"Is that so?" Chris said, grinning like the Joker, "Let me remind you that I have an editing crew too. They'll twist words like the twist dance craze!"

"That reference made no sense at all." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, you're going down!" Chris lashed out on her. He calmed down and approached her. "Besides, we can't let your beauty go to waste!" He picked up a lock of Blaineley's hair and sniffed it, prompting her to punch the host in the face.

"Harsh!" Chris cried, wiping blood off his lip.

"I'd say the same!" Blaineley scoffed.

"Your room's two floors down. Get some rest for tomorrow." Chris continued, "One more thing, if you want to retain your reputation, you'll give me your spot on Celebrity Manhunt. Jeeves!"

A giant man seized Blaineley from behind and threw her out of Chris's office.

"How'd it go?" Lynette asked, helping the Celebrity Manhunt host up.

"It's a shame the world has people like him." Blaineley said, walking away.

"What relation does Blaineley have with Chris..." Lynette thought to herself.

* * *

**Closing**

That update was slower than I predicted. I'm not sure if I'll get this done in the summer after all, but I'm very surprised with how far I've gone in a couple of weeks! I'm proud of myself for that!

The challenge in the next chapter is called Ice, Fire, and Lightning. I'll leave it up to you to decide what it's about!

In order to make up for the late update, I expect the next chapter to be even longer than this one!

Read and review!


	68. Episode 16 Part 2: Elemental Attacks

**Note: **I'm going to omit the disclaimer this chapter, and if you don't know what it means, go back to chapter one and read this story from the beginning. Also, I've changed my mind about the episode. It will be three parts long instead of two, meaning this is only the second part. Now that's out of the way, on to chapter sixty-eight.

**Rating Note: **This chapter is rated T for random nonsense.

Proceed...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 16 Part 2 - Ice, Fire, and Lightning**

The cruise ship arrived back at the island and the twelve people aboard exited the watercraft, only to find none other than Chris McLean.

"Hey campers." he greeted smugly, "Long time, no see."

"We should create a drinking game for every time he says that." Geoff joked.

"Very funny." Chris said sarcastically, "Anyways, this next challenge will be a very satirical one for sure!"

"That's incorrect use of the word satire." Amy pointed out.

"Shut up!" Chris barked at her, "Anyways, in order to celebrate the censor lift, for the next challenge, girls will be wearing bikinis and the boys will be wearing speedos!"

Some like Bridgette and Duncan were horrified by the prospect, while others like Owen were ecstatic.

"Now it's time to shake my goods!" the chubby oaf cheered as he flirtatiously spanked his bottom.

"This isn't going to end well." Heather groaned.

* * *

**In A Random Shed.**

The eleven campers entered the shed, the girls in bikinis and the boys in speedos. Chris noticed that the only one not wearing either was Bridgette, who arrived in her wetsuit.

"Bridgette, why aren't you wearing a bikini like I told you?" the host asked.

"You can't make me!" Bridgette retorted, crossing her arms defiantly, "I'm not going to whore myself out just to boost ratings!"

"Anyone who does not participate in the challenge will have to eat dolphin hot dogs." Chris told her.

* * *

**Gilligan Cut!**

"I hate that man..." Bridgette growled, now in a yellow bikini.

"Love you too Bridge." Chris responded, "Anyways, this challenge is called Ice, Fire, and Lightning. You will have to go through three trials. The last man or woman standing wins."

"Just get on with it!" Heather yelled, "I can't stand another second watching Owen in that speedo!"

To the host's surprise, Owen was dancing behind him.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Now For The Final Two)**

**Gwen and Owen - Gwen - **You're pretty much the Zach Galifianakis of this show, aren't you?

**Owen - **That sounds pretty accurate.

* * *

"The first trial is Ice." Chris continued. He lifted up a tarp and revealed an large tub of ice and water. "We need a boy and a girl from each team to advance to the next trial, so for each round, only a certain team's boys or girls will be going. Emo, since you're the only boy on the rookies, you're automatically advancing to the next trial."

"Oh joy." Emo muttered darkly.

"Rookie girls, you're up first. Get in the tub!" Chris said.

Amy, Jazz, and Zoey got into the tub, submerging themselves waist deep.

"When I say go, you'll have to submerge your entire body. The last one completely submerged wins." Chris instructed, "Ready, set, GO!"

The three girls went under the water and the challenge was on. Five seconds passed, and Zoey emerged from the water.

"Jazz or Amy?" Chris said in an overdramatic fashion, "Who will it be?"

"How long do you think they'll stay down there?" Zoey asked, now with the rest of the group.

"I dunno, but I think for a long..." the host said, "Nope, it's over."

When Amy emerged from the water, she fell out of the tub.

"Jazz is the winner!" Chris announced, "Veteran girls, you're up next!"

"Let's get this over with..." Bridgette said, hopping in the tub along with Heather and Gwen.

When Chris shouted go, the three girls submerged themselves in the water. To everyone's surprise, Heather and Gwen rose up immediately.

"Bridgette moves on to the next round!" Chris announced.

"What!" Bridgette cried after resurfacing, "How?"

"You just won... I guess." the host explained, "Veteran boys, it's your turn!"

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Hates It When The Author Loses Story Data)**

**Bridgette - **(dripping wet in her bikini) I was planning on throwing the challenge, just so I didn't have to wear this stupid bikini any longer. (she sighs) Oh well, looks like I'll have to try again in the next trial.

* * *

Duncan and Geoff were already in the tub of cold water. However, DJ was hesitant to jump in.

"It's waist deep." Geoff told his giant friend, "You'll live dude!"

The kind hearted linebacker nodded and stepped in. Then, the three boys made room for the last boy... Owen.

When the chubby oaf jumped in the tub, the force was so great that the tub tipped over, emptying all of its contents.

"That was hilarious!" Chris laughed, "I'm giving Owen the win just for that!"

"Great..." Duncan groaned, getting up, "Our fate is in the hands of a three hundred pound, disgusting, hideous, revolting beast... and Owen."

"Don't talk about Bridgie that way!" Geoff shouted, tackling Duncan down. Once the delinquent was out, Geoff spread his legs and gestured for Bridgette to come over. Grinning evilly, the surfer girl stomped on Duncan's groin.

"You two should get back together." Owen said, "It would make the fans happy."

"Things like that take time." explained Bridgette, "Besides, I'm currently considering someone else."

DJ went pale, believing the situation wouldn't end well. "Shouldn't we move on to the next trial?" he asked.

"No no no..." Chris said, "I wanna see how this plays out!"

"What's the next trial Chris?" Bridgette asked.

Chris groaned. "Next is the Trial by Fire!" He lifted a tarp off the ground to reveal a path of hot coals. "You must walk across a ten foot path of burning coal and stay there for as long as possible. The person from each team who stays there the longest moves on to the final round. Bridgette, you're up first."

"Great!" she thought happily, "I can just run across and I'll lose for sure this time!" The surfer didn't even wait for Chris to say go. She just ran across the burning path.

"1.7 seconds." Chris announced.

"That was relatively painless." she said in response.

"Owen my man, you're up next." Chris said.

The chubby oaf stood before the path of hot coals and stepped on it, but cried out in pain and fell on his back.

"Half a second of exposure." the host stated, "'Aint gonna cut it bud. Bridgette moves on to the finals." The surfer girl face palmed.

"Jazz is up for the rookies." Chris continued.

The fashionista stepped on the path. After another two steps, she ran the rest of the way.

"3.4 seconds." Chris said, "Can Emo beat that time?"

The dark skinned emo stepped on to the path and stood still. For an amazing thirty seconds, he was motionless, shocking all the other contestants.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Amy asked.

"I'm an emo." he answered, "I go through pain like this all the time."

"And you people wonder why I call him a freak." Jazz remarked, folding her arms.

"Chris, how long do I have to stay here for?" Emo asked the host.

"You can stay there for as long as you want, but you've already beat Jazz's time." he replied.

"This is where it feels good!" Emo switched to his happy state and shivered in pleasure when steam started to rise from his feet.

"Since this'll take a while, we'll be back after these messages." Chris explained to the audience.

* * *

**This Advertisement Has Been Sponsored By Chris McLean**

_Do you absolutely despise Chris McLean? Do you fantasize about him being in pain? Does your soul dance whenever the host gets taken on a never ending journey of despair? If so, you'll love 99 Ways To Kill, Torture, and Annoy Chris!_

_From the creator of Almost! Total Drama Action, this story stars Chris McLean as he is tortured by Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Cody, and the rest of the TDI gang! Viewers like you submit ways to torment the monster known as McLean, and the TDI contestants make sure they happen! To assist TDI crew, there are cameos from Kai, Brad and Chad, the bear, and many many more!_

_Come see 99 Ways To Kill, Torture, and Annoy Chris! It's sadistic host bashing fun for the entire family! Now playing at a computer near you._

* * *

"I didn't sponsor that!" Chris cried indignantly, "What happened to the ad about my new hair gel?"

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Has a Review To Chapter Ratio of 12 to 1)**

**Josephine - **(holding a roll of film that says "McLean Hair Gel") Bait and switch.

* * *

"The final trial will be a lightning round." Chris continued, "Seriously, this trial has to do with lightning."

"Guess I'll try to win now that I've made it this far." Bridgette said to herself.

"You two will touch this Tesla coil for as long as you can." Chris said as he lifted the tarp to reveal an electric orb, "The voltage will increase constantly, making the experience more painful as time goes along. The person who hangs on for the longest wins the entire challenge for their team."

Emo and Bridgette placed their hands on the giant coil. Chris pulled on a lever and sent an electrical charge, making their bodies jolt with pain. The magnetic forces between Bridgette's foot and the ground attracted, making her yelp in pain.

"Not tough enough eh?" the sadistic host said with malice, "Let's make things a bit harder." He increased the voltage, making both competitors shriek with pain. When Bridgette let go of the Tesla coil, the electrictric force still gave her stings of agony.

**Winner: Rookie Raccoons**

* * *

Duncan was cacking wildly, taking sick pleasure in watching Bridgette in pain. Geoff, on the other hand, was on the verge of tears.

"Rookie Raccoons actually win for once!" Chris said, "Shocker!"

"Hey, we've won before!" Amy protested.

The host ignored her and continued. "Veterans Vipers, since this is a girl showdown day, Emo has to save one of your ladies, sending the other two straight to elimination."

As Geoff helped Bridgette up, Duncan sent a malevolent grin their way.

"Time's up, Malibu..."

* * *

**Closing**

**Enigma Dragon Warrior: **I'm glad this chapter is over because... Izzy, what are you doing in my closer?

**Izzy: **If you can invade my story, I can invade your author notes!

**Enigma Dragon Warrior: **Fine. Anyways, I plan on releasing a detail about the sequel in the next chapter and Beth's home journal will come afterwards.

**Izzy: **A sequel? I wonder if I'll be in it!

**Enigma Dragon Warrior: **Also, since I changed the number of parts in this episode at the last second, there will be a possibility I will update part three tonight.

**Izzy: **Let's face it readers, he probably won't!

**Enigma Dragon Warrior: **QUIET!

**Izzy: **Read and review!

**Enigma Dragon Warrior: **Ugh...


	69. Episode 16 Part 3: Queen Bee Dethroned

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Note: **After reading the latest chapter of Total Drama Battlegrounds, I'm almost ashamed to post this chapter. However, here it is and here I am. A detail will be revealed about the potential sequel and I'll start revealing characters a little bit later.

**Rating Note: **Rated P for Profoundly Entertaining

* * *

**Chapter 16 Part 3 - The Chapter That Wasn't Supposed To Exist But Because Of A Writer's Last Second Decision Does Chapter**

* * *

**Contestant Camp**

Emo sat by the shore along with Spencer. He petted the rat gently, causing the little animal to nuzzle against his thumb.

Zoey approached him and sat down. "You have a big decision to make."

"Huh, how so?" the emo replied.

"You're the one who decides which of the veteran girls is spared from elimination, remember?" Zoey reminded him.

"Is that so?" Emo said, staring at her with his single eye, "Remind me, who are my choices?"

"Bridgette, Heather, and Gwen."

"I plan on saving Heather." Emo said.

"Why?" Zoey asked, "She hasn't exactly been a saint, and she's also a threat."

"To tell you the truth, I'm in an alliance with her." the mocha skinned teen admitted, "She said she would help me find the person who I lost everything to."

"You're gonna have to spill the beans sometime." Zoey said, placing her hands on her hips, "How will Heather help you track down the person you want revenge on if you don't tell her?"

"I have to take every oppurtunity I can get." Emo replied, "No matter how obscure!"

"Did you ever consider the theory that she's duping you?" said Zoey.

"She was rather vague..." Emo thought, "I'll have to think about it."

Meanwhile, in another cabin, DJ and Heather were having a conversation.

"This is unexpected from you." DJ said, "You not plotting when you're on the chopping block."

"I've got it taken care of." Heather said haughtily, "I'm in an alliance with Emo, and even if he does choose to double cross me... It's either weird goth girl or surfer girl. How hard could they be to beat?"

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - We Remember It So You Don't Have To)**

**Gwen and Bridgette - Gwen - **We'll see about that...

**Bridgette - **(nods)

* * *

**Deliberation Bonfire**

"You all know the drill so I'll skip the explanation." Chris said, "Emo, your job is to save one of the veteran girls from elimination. Choose carefully, as the other two automatically go into the showdown!"

The emo stepped into the center of the circle. "I choose to save He..." He stopped midsentence and turned towards Zoey.

"Don't do it." she mouthed to him.

"I change my mind." Emo said, "The person I am saving is Bridgette."

Duncan looked on in shock as Bridgette received her individual immunity necklace. He looked at Heather, who had an angry look on her face, but didn't look at all surprised.

"Guess you didn't need my help after all." the queen bee said, "Fine, have it your way."

"It will be Gwen vs Heather in the showdown tonight!" Chris announced, "Rest hard, as you two will compete in eight hours!"

"You're going down Weird Goth Girl!" Heather said with a malicious smile.

"You'll go up in flames Queen Wasp!" Gwen retorted.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Queen Wasp... Seriously?)**

**Duncan - **(scowling, his monobrow furrowed) I am sick... of Bridgette. Everyone's saving her because they think she's so pure. Ha! I've seen purer things in the prison bathroom! That bitch will pay, I swear it!

* * *

**Vilecano**

The eleven contestants filed in the Vilecano and sat down. Chris entered through another door.

"Heather and Gwen, get your butts down here." Chris said as the two girls complied, "Since I don't want to be here all night, I've picked a quick showdown for you."

The contestants ducked in case something would fall on them. To their surprise, nothing happened inside the Vilecano. However, a giant oval track extended from two opposite ends of the Vilecano. When the two halves of the race track finally connected, the Vilecano resembled the planet Saturn.

"You will be racing these two jet cars across the track." Chris said as two jet cars were rolled out, "Magenta for Heather and black for Gwen. Fitting if I do say so myself. Anyways, the first person to complete fifteen laps wins. Considering the speed of these bad boys, it shouldn't take you more than a minute!"

"If we win, do we get to keep our jet car?" Gwen asked, "It would beat the crap out of my old pickup!"

"Yes... if you don't total it by the end of the race." Chris explained, "Now let's get going!"

The two girls boarded their jet cars and revved up their engines. When the over head light went green, the two girls bolted out of the volcano and onto the race track.

Five seconds later, they made a full rotation, making the lap counter go up by one.

"Anyone got a deck of cards?" Jazz randomly asked. By the time she finished speaking, the girls already completed two laps.

"Actually, we don't have time for a game of Go Fish." Chris said, "Things'll wrap up pretty quickly." Heather and Gwen were at eight laps and counting.

Meanwhile on the tracks, the sparks literally flew as Gwen and Heather's cars grinded against each other.

"Only way you'll win is if you knock me off!" Heather taunted.

"Believe me, I'm more than willing to do so." Gwen responded as she sped ahead of the queen bee. The electronic lap counter read fourteen.

"No!" Heather shouted angrily, "I'm gonna end this!" She pressed a red button, thinking it would give her a boost. Hey, it's happened in this story before!

To her dismay, it was the emergency brake. Meanwhile, the goth finished the race.

**Winner: Gwen**

* * *

Everyone laughed as Heather stomped back into the Vilecano angrily. Gwen grinned brightly, happy that she defeated her opponent and won a new car.

"Looks like this old time rivalry has come to an end!" Chris laughed, "Gwen is victorious while her queen bee enemy has to take the Boat of Losers out of here!"

"Whatever." Heather said, attempting to hide her sadness, "Now could I at least be escorted in a proper fashion down the dock?"

"I'll take her." DJ volunteered, and he followed Heather down the Dock of Shame. They both stopped when they reached the boat.

"For someone who's so devoted to this game, you're taking elimination unrealistically well." the gentle giant said.

"To be honest, I'm getting fed up with this game." the queen bee admitted, "I like manipulating better on my home turf, A.K.A. my school."

"To each her own." DJ shrugged.

"I have a confession to make." Heather stated, "I actually want you to go all the way. Do your best and give me a shout out if you make the final two."

"I will, but why?" DJ asked.

"Are you kidding? You're the only one I actually tolerate here!" the raven hair beauty said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get off this crappy island."

DJ watched as Heather got on the boat and sailed away into this distance.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Alas Poor Heather... Wait, no.)**

**Duncan - **Heather got eliminated, big whoop. She wasn't helping much in the alliance. In fact, she was sort of a hindrance. With her out of the way, looks like I'm taking over this show!

* * *

**At The Loser Resort**

Heather disembarked the boat and walked through the gates. The first person she saw was Lindsay, with a razor in her hand and a grin on her face.

"It's payback time Heather..." she whispered. The blonde charged at her former alliance mate and tackled her down on the concrete. Ezekiel noticed her punching and clawing at Heather.

"I've waited a long time for this..." The normally bubbly Lindsay cackled and pulled out her razor. The queen bee began shrieking in terror at the sight of the hair cutting object. As Lindsay moved the razor closer to Heather's raven hair, a hand stopped Lindsay from shearing Heather's locks.

"What are you doing?" Lindsay barked at the person, "I'm gonna shave this bitch clean!"

"Lindsay, please stop." Ezekiel pleaded with her, "It will only make Heather hate you more."

The dumb blond went from enraged to saddened as the razor slipped from her hand.

"What's going on?" Derek asked, missing his shirt, "It's the middle of the night." Soon, all the eliminated contestants were outside, many of them in their pajamas.

"Lookie here. Heather's been eliminated!" Leshawna laughed, "Looks like the queen bee's empire has fallen!"

"I just let Gwen win the showdown." Heather insisted, "There's no way I would've lost naturally!"

A blond woman in a red dress entered the scene with her two servants, shocking everyone that was present.

"Blaineley O'Halloran?" Trent cried, "The hostess of Celebrity Manhunt? What are you doing here of all places?"

"I was sent here to get coverage on the latest season of Total Drama." she admitted, "I plan on exploiting Chris's nature while I'm here."

"You've came to the wrong place." Fransisco said in a rare speaking moment, "The island is about a mile and a half away from here."

"Actually I was looking for a place to say. No one would pay me enough to sleep in the same building as Chris!" Blaineley said, "Mind if I stay here during my time on Total Drama?"

"SURE!" Almost everyone replied.

"I guess there's only one question left to answer." Ezekiel said.

"What's that?" Dana asked.

"Where's Izzy?"

* * *

**Camper Tally**

**Rookie Raccoons - **Amy, Emo, Jazz, Zoey

**Veteran Vipers - **Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Owen

**Eliminated - **Brad, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold, Ashley, Leshawna, Derek, Dana, Trent, Lindsay, Fransisco, Heather

* * *

**Closing**

Since it's 1 AM in my time, I'll make this closer quick.

I'll move the hint about next season and the sneak peeks to Beth's home journal, which I'll try my best to post this afternoon.

Read and review!


	70. TDHJ 8: Beth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island or the character Beth.

**Note: **I'll try my best to get this chapter done today. I'm not sure if everyone will receive the notification since I posted the last chapter at one in the morning, but I'll post this chapter anyway. This time around, we have Beth. She's not one of my favorite characters, so I apologize to those expecting more.

**Anniversary: **As of this update, this story is seventy chapters long! Happy birthday fanfic!

**Rating Note: **Nothing bad here.

* * *

**Total Drama Home Journal 8 - Beth**

"Hopefully I can get out of this one without getting hurt." Zed told his partner.

"Good luck with that." Jed replied, his eyes focused on the road. They drove across the barren road, eventually arriving at a small farm.

A short girl in green exited the small farm house and approached the van.

"Hello there." Beth greeted politely, "Do you need directions? It's easy to get lost around these parts."

Jed exited the van and shook Beth's hand. "Actually, we were sent by Chris McLean to interview you about your daily life."

"Peanut butter and jelly!" the person behind the camera cried. He was large, bald gentle giant who had the intelligence of an ear of corn. He also liked to wiggle his monobrow.

"Is he alright?" Beth asked.

"You brought Ted?" Zed asked, "I'm not sure if he can dress himself, let alone handle a camera."

"Hey, I change my newspaper every morning Zed!" Ted replied.

"Yeah, since two days ago monobrow." the black haired prankster rolled his eyes.

"I see you have braces off." Jed said to Beth.

"I know!" the farm girl said, "It feels great to not have metal in your mouth anymore!"

"Now can you show us around? I think I'm starting to catch Ted's stupidity." Zed groaned.

"All right." Beth said, leading them to the back. When they arrived at Beth's farm, Ted jumped in the air and cheered.

"Chickens!" The dumb giant cried. He ran into their pen and started chasing them around.

"How has life been after Total Drama Island?" Jed asked the farm girl.

"I was a bit disappointed when I came back." she replied, "I didn't become any more popular with the boys or anyone. It was like the show never happened."

"Did you develop feelings for any of the contestants after the show?" the serious cameraman continued.

"I wouldn't mind dating Justin." Beth giggled, blushing, "Cody's pretty cute too."

A pig trotted over to Beth's side, making Zed leap away in fear.

"Get that thing away from me!" the prankster cried.

"You're afraid of pigs?" Jed asked.

"Shut up!" Zed snapped at him, "They're up to something, I know it!"

"My little Bertha would never be up to something!" Beth said, "Isn't that right Berthie-poo!" She got down on knees and snuggled the swine. It oinked in appreciation and followed Beth back to it's pen.

"Chickens are cuddly!" Ted laughed, a chicken in his arms.

"Ted, could you please put Gertrude back in her coop?" Beth asked as she scratched the back of her head. **[1]**

"Aw... but I like Gertrude the chicken!" the dumb oaf whined.

"Ted, do what Beth says." Jed told him. Ted sighed and returned the chicken to its proper place.

"Well, that's my farm." the farm girl said.

"Does your family do anything besides farming?" Jed asked her.

"I don't care what she does, just make sure that pig is gone!" Zed shrieked, hiding on top of a silo.

"You can come down now." Jed told him.

The prankster nodded and jumped off the silo, hitting the ground with a thud.

"That's injury number one." Jed observed, "So what else does your family do?"

"Well..." Beth said, bringing out a barrel from her garage, "we make homemade..." She opened the barrel to reveal a brownish fluid.

"Butterscotch pudding!" Ted cried.

"Now you've done it." Zed stated, "He's addicted to butterscotch pudding."

"But that's not..." Beth tried to say, but Ted was already inside the barrel.

The two cameramen and the girl cringed as Ted devoured the contents of the barrel. When he emerged, his head and lips were swollen.

"What did you have in that barrel anyway?" Jed asked Beth.

"Gravy..." she said.

"Even worse." Zed added, "He's allegric to gravy."

"I feel funny..." Ted said before falling over.

"I think we should take him home." Jed said, "It was nice meeting you!"

"One more thing, you are one of the six former TDI contestants chosen to take a trip around the world!" Zed explained, "You should receive something in the mail explaining more soon!"

The two cameramen threw Ted in their van and drove away, leaving Beth confused.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **Ted, Jed, and Zed are supposed to represent the Ed, Edd, n Eddy trio respectively. Gertrude the chicken is a reference to another chicken owned by another character in that show.

* * *

**Closing**

This chapter is finally done, but I'm not sure if I'll update again for the next five days. Read further for a detail about the potential sequel to this story.

The next season will take place somewhere in Brazil. Where in Brazil I will not say yet. Read even further for sneak peeks of the next episode.

1. The challenge will be a pirate triathalon.

2. There will be a twist in deciding the showdown candidates.

3. A very major sub plot will come to an end.

4. When you thought Chris couldn't get any more perverted, he does the most despicable, heinous thing in the next episode!

Alrighty, I hope those things spur your predictions! In the meantime, read and review!


	71. Episode 17 Part 1: Come Sail Away

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show I am basing this story off of. I am not responsible for the fact that I haven't updated for a week… On second thought, I guess I sort of am, but I never planned the vacation.

**Note: **Chapter 71 and the beginning of episode 17. I have a lot of stuff I want to fit in to this episode, so don't be surprised if chapters are longer than usual.

**Rating Note: **Not Rated

* * *

**Chapter 17 Part 1 - The Distance You Drop In Your Dreams**

* * *

**Somewhere**

Amy walked through the forest clearing. She brushed away some branches and saw Fransisco standing alone on the beach.

"This is another dream, isn't it?" Amy said to herself. Hoping to wake up from the dream, she pinched herself lightly on the arm.

Nothing happened. She pinched herself harder, but she still was in the same spot.

"Wake up!" Amy whispered as she pinched her arm so hard, the nails dug into her skin. However, her pinching had no effect. Sighing, she approached Fransisco.

"Hey..." she said meekly. However, Fransisco disappeared in a flash of light.

Amy started looking around, confused by what just happened. When she looked in the sky, she saw thousands of Fransiscos raining down from the sky like a meteor shower. One Fransisco landed by Amy's feet and summoned a Keyblade.

"This has to be a dream..." Amy said, now pinching herself feverently. Little black creatures surrounded her, making her gasp in horror.

"Heartless!" she cried. Fransisco struck all the black creatures down with one swing of his Keyblade. Amy ran over to embrace Fransisco, but he disappeared into a portal of darkness, causing Amy to accidentally fall in as well.

* * *

**Real World**

Amy woke from her slumber, using her hand to block the sunlight.

"I play too much Kingdom Hearts..." she muttered.

* * *

**In A Room At The Loser Resort**

Blaineley woke up to see Valeria serving her coffee.

"You seemed so unwilling to do coverage of Total Drama Action at first." the red haired servant said, "Why are you so determined now?"

"I've been thinking about something." Blaineley responded, "Most of the world is unaware of how sadistic Chris truly is, right? We could take advantage of our permission to cover the show and let the cat out of the bag."

"He doesn't seem to be anything besides a jerk." Valeria said, "Besides, his autobiography indicated he had a dark past."

"No matter how sympathetic he may seem, he's still a monster... because of what he did to me..." The blond hostess shuddered at her troubled memories.

"What did he do?" Valeria asked.

"Hualin's still going to be the head camerawoman, right?" Blaineley said, changing the subject, "We have some work to do."

* * *

**Contestant Camp**

DJ and Duncan emerged the communal washrooms, just having finished their showers.

"Seriously, I think you're going to far with your determination to eliminate Bridgette." the gentle giant told his alliance mate, "Besides, she's been playing the game fair and square."

"My motives aren't completely evil." the delinquent replied, "It's not like God is trying to kill me!"

Karma indicated otherwise as Duncan was hit with a crate that fell out of the sky.

Everyone else approached the large crate and the unconscious Duncan. Bridgette took the honor of opening the crate and reading the note inside.

"Arr mateys!" she began, "The next challenge is a pirate triathalon! Sail the seven seas, search for buried treasure, and if you feel like it, commit mutiny! Put on your designated costumes and meet me at the beach! You all suck, Chris McLean." The surfer girl distributed every one's costume out and they all went into their cabins to change.

* * *

**At The Beach**

The ten contestants arrived at the beach, dressed in their pirate garb. Chris stood in front of them, dressed in his pirate costume from season one.

"Ahoy mateys!" the host cried in a pirate accent, "In this challenge, ye will become pirates, feared demons of the seven seas!"

"Is this like the challenge where we had to find keys to open chests?" Gwen asked.

"Good observation Gwen, but wrong." Chris responded, this time in his normal voice, "This is a legitimate pirate themed challenge. This will be a triathalon based on actual things pirates do."

"Ooh ooh! Do we get to walk the plank?" Owen asked, waving his hand in the air, "I've always wanted to walk the plank!"

"You can walk the plank if you want, but that does mean you will be out of the challenge." Chris said, "If you get eliminated for any reason, you must be held captive in my hundred thousand dollar ship! Chef will keep a close eye on you!"

The camp chef arrived dressed like Mr. Smee. Chris took one look at him, took a minute to shake the disturbing images in his head, and resumed the explanation.

"To clear up any confusion, I'll explain what your roles are." the host continued, "Emo, you are the captain for the rookies."

"I'm overjoyed." the emo replied sarcastically. He wore a blue pirate captain outfit along with an eyepatch.

"Along with first mate Zoey."

"Second in command's pretty nice." the druggie said. She had on a loose white shirt, a red vest, and brown trousers.

"To do the manual labor, you have cabin girl, Jazz."

"Cabin girl my ass..." the fashionista muttered. She had on a blue and white striped T-shirt and black pants.

"And for your 'special services', we have pirate wench Amy!"

The brunette beauty folded her arms and pouted. She wore a white gown, a golden corset, and a red apron

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Chris Is Sexist)**

**Amy - **Me getting cast as the wench? For real? It's like Chris is trying to shoehorn me into the feminine roles! I mean, I'm not exactly the Disney princess archetype!

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"La la laa la la laa!" Amy sang as she sweeped up her cabin. Out of nowhere, two birds flew in from the window and made Amy's bed for her._

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Sexist Is Chris)**

**Amy - **(eyes wide, expression blank) Uh... yeah...

* * *

"Now for the veteran's roles! The most feared of the team, we have Captain Duncan!"

"Sounds good to me!" Duncan said, tipping his pirate hat. He wore the same outfit as Emo, except his was black.

"First mate Gwen and buccaneer Geoff!"

"Awesome!" Geoff cried. He had on a bandana, white shirt, and brown pants.

"Whoopee..." Gwen moaned, wearing the first mate outfit.

"Cabin boy Owen!"

"Woohoo!" Owen cheered. He had on a blue and white shirt, brown pants, and a peg leg.

"Galley slave DJ."

"What?" DJ cried, dressed in beige rags.

"And we can't forget the team wench Bridgette!"

"Ugh..." the surfer girl groaned, dressed in the same outfit as Amy.

"Actually, it's fitting!" Duncan mocked.

"On to the first part of the pirate triathalon!" Chris gained everyone's attention. "The sail raising contest! Each person will stand on a platorm and help their team raise their sail by pulling on a rope. The team who raises their sail the quickest wins the challenge! However, if you don't pull fast enough, the platform below you will drop and you'll fall into the water. Basically, pull or you're out!"

The ten contestants stood on their platforms, four on one side for the rookies and six on the other side for the veterans. Each platform had a pulley system that connected to their team's sail so it would rise.

"On your marks, get set... PULL!" Chris cried, and the challenge was on. The ten contestants pulled their chains of rope, gradually raising their sail.

To Chris's surprise and chagrin, all of the contestants were working at a reasonably fast rate.

"This'll slow 'em down a bit..." After the host said those words, he pulled out a remote, randomly selected one of the ten buttons, and pushed it.

An explosion occured behind Bridgette and her platform dropped, causing her to fall into the water.

"Come on Bridgette!" Duncan taunted, "That's the best you can do?"

"I was pulling at the same rate you were..." Bridgette grumbled to herself.

Though they were ahead of the rookies, Bridgette getting eliminated slowed down the veterans a little.

Chris remembered a detail about the challenge that helped him with his devious plan. He pushed Amy's button and made her fall in the water.

With the rookies once again two members short, the veterans pulled ahead and raised their sail.

"Looks like the veterans win the first round." Chris said, "Also, both of the wenches are out!"

The five veterans cheered while the three rookies groaned.

Meanwhile, Amy and Bridgette swam back to shore, only to find Chris waiting for them.

"Ladies..." Chris grinned lecherously, "You'll have to come with me..."

* * *

**Closing**

Here is another update for you readers. Don't blame me for being so late!...

...

Blame Final Fantasy X. That game is so addicting! And while you're at it, blame Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. I've worked hard to beat the last episode. And lastly, blame the vacation I was on for the past week. Not saying where for obvious reasons.

Enough blame sharing, I want to get the other parts of this episode out on Tuesday and Wednesday if possible. And I haven't forgotten my Codette story either!

A precaution about the next chapter: Chris will hit his absolute lowest point, and that's saying a lot. If you're not a fan of attempted rape, I suggest you skip that part.

I hope you had as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it. Review!


	72. Episode 17 Part 2: Chris Is Evil

**Disclaimer/Rating Note: **I do not own anything and this chapter is still rated T, however it does border on M for one of the scenes.

**Note: **Here is another part of episode seventeen! Kind of weird condsidering we were still in episode thirteen a little over a month ago. As I have stated many times ago, this chapter contains an attempted rape scene. If you read it and become mentally scarred and/or disgusted afterwards, don't say I didn't warn you. However, you will be warned when this scene begins and ends.

* * *

**Chapter 17 Part 2 - Chris Crosses The Moral Event Horizon**

Chef dragged Bridgette and Amy up the stairs by chains strung to their wrists.

"Where are you taking us?" Bridgette asked.

"Chris told me to tie you two girls to the mast of the ship." Chef replied.

"Didn't you quit nine episodes ago?" Amy asked.

"Only for kitchen duty." the former camp chef explained, "My contract hasn't expired yet."

"I wonder who's been running the kitchen since Ezekiel left..." Bridgette mused.

* * *

**Mess Hall Kitchen**

A blond intern opened the cupboard and found someone strange.

"A chainsaw?"

* * *

**As For The Rest Of Contestants**

"Your next challenge is to sail to Generic Treasure Island." Chris explained as he pointed to a small island a mile away, "Centuries ago, Captain Steel Henry hid the Treasure of Flanzibar on that very island, and it is up to you to find it!"

"In other words, this is a hokey pokey tale that was created as an excuse for the challenge, am I right?" Gwen asked.

"Quit ruining the fun!" Chris whined.

"Fun?" Zoey said disbelievingly, "This game is supposed to be fun?"

"Fun for me that is, but you already knew that." Chris replied with a smug smile, "Each team will be provided a pirate ship in order to travel over to the island. If veterans get there first, the challenge is over. But if the rookies get there first, we go into the tiebreaking final challenge! Your boats are at shore. See ya!" The host took off toward his ship.

The eight remaining contestants went over to the shore, only to find that their so called ships were just rowboats with sails. In order to be "nice", Chris provided each team with a single oar.

"There's barely enough room for two people." Gwen said, "How are we supposed fit our entire team in this boat?"

"The answer is we don't." Duncan said, "We'll have to sacrifice a few people before we set sail. I personally nominate Geoff."

"Hey!" the party boy cried indignantly.

"I'll stay behind." Owen said, "I'm the biggest out of all of us. I wouldn't want to slow you down."

"I'll stay behind too..." DJ offered.

"No, you're coming with us!" Duncan interjected, "We can't afford to lose more than one person!"

"The other team's getting ahead!" Geoff cried. The rookie boat was already a fourth of the way to the island.

"Let's move people!" Duncan commanded. The four veterans hopped on their boat and set sail. While they weren't looking, Owen ran away from the shore.

* * *

**On Chris's Boat**

Amy and Bridgette were tied to the large mast of the even larger ship. In order to pass time, Chris made small talk with the shy beauty.

"So, have anything planned for when you get home?" the host started.

"Why would that concern you?" Amy replied coldly.

"Chill babe." Chris said, "I was just wondering if you planned on... I dunno... getting a boyfriend... selling your body online..."

"I resent that!" Amy snapped sharply, almost breaking the bonds that held her to the mast.

"I do have some good news for you." Chris added, "You'll be one of the thirty contestants on season three! How do you feel about that?"

"Ecstatic." Amy replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"We're in the process of selecting contestants." the host explained, "Don't worry, you'll have some friends with you..."

"Unless they get voted off." Amy and Chris recited in unison.

"It's like you've known me forever." the host said.

"It feels like forever." the shy girl muttered.

"Now then..." A sadistic grin grew on Chris's face, "If you'll just let me take off your clothes..."

"What are you doing!" Amy screamed.

"What else?" Chris replied smugly, "I'm going to rape you."

"If you lay one hand on her..." Bridgette threatened from the other side of the mast.

"Don't worry Bridgie, I'll rape you right after her!" Chris did a villainous laugh as thunder boomed out of nowhere.

"What gives you the right to do that?" the brunette beauty shrieked.

"I have twenty-five good reasons." Chris explained, "Reason One: You're under contract. Reasons Two through Twenty-Four: You're sexy. Reason Twenty-Five: I'm Chris McLean dammit. I'm Chris McLean."

When it seemed like Amy had no other options, she thought of a retort. "Remember, I'm someone's daughter!"

Chris replied, "That just makes it hotter!"

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - This Is Cannon Fodder)**

**Chris McLean - **Now I've finally got her!

* * *

**Uhh... Back To The Challenge**

"Can't you row faster?" Duncan groaned, "The other team must already be there by now!"

"Then why did you choose me to row?" Gwen retorted, "It would be a little bit smarter to pick one of the guys."

"And have my teammates do the work? No way!" Duncan said. He sighed and leaned on the edge of the small boat. However, the cruel mistress known as karma brought her vengeance again and made the delinquent fall in the water.

"Mutiny!" Duncan cried when he resurfaced.

"Hey, none of us pushed you in!" Gwen chucked as the boat sailed away without Duncan. The delinquent threw his hat away and splashed the water, throwing a tantrum like a little kid.

* * *

**At Generic Treasure Island**

The rookie boat arrived at the shore.

"I assume we won this round?" Zoey said while disembarking.

"Look!" Jazz cried. She noticed something buried in the sand. The three rookies dug it up and discovered it was a note in a bottle.

Zoey read it aloud. "If you are reading this, congratulations! You won the second part of the triathalon. The final part is to find the Treasure of Flanzibar somewhere on this island. As winners of this challenge, you will receive a map to the treasure." The map was located on the other side of the note.

"You read the map, captain." Zoey said, handing the map to Emo.

The emo teen thoroughly examined the map and concluded the map was on the other side of the island.

* * *

**This Is The Scene I've Warned You About**

"Is molesting me after the fear challenge not enough?" Amy cried.

"Not nearly." Chris said, a sadistic gleam in his smile, "Just so I can relive this precious moment, I'm filming it! Hualin, start rolling!"

An asian girl with buns in her hair and pink clothes started rolling the camera. Unbeknownst to the host, she was a spy for Blaineley.

"Don't worry Amy." Chris continued, tilting her chin up, "This will never hit the airwaves! Too bad you won't be able to prove anything!"

The host's hands started moving closer and closer to Amy. In a last ditch effort, the shy brunette did what most women would do in this situation: Kick Chris in the nuts. Her foot must have hit something very hard, since she reeled back and hissed in pain.

"Ow! What are you balls made of? Metal?" Amy exclaimed.

"Aluminum to be exact." Chris dropped his pants and revealed he was wearing a steel plated jock strap. "Now let's get started, shall we?" He undid the laces covering Amy's bosom with his finger, exposing her cleavage.

"Please..." Amy whimpered, knowing she could do nothing else, "stop..."

"Begging 'aint gonna work here honey!" Chris grinned, staring at her breasts. He pulled the shoulder of Amy's dress down, exposing part of her lacy bra.

"I see you've improved your choice of underwear..." the host purred. He wiped one of Amy's tears with her finger. Then, he grabbed a hold of her dress and pulled it down to the ground, leaving her in her white underwear.

"If I could get one hand free..." Bridgette fumed, struggling to remove her arms from the ropes.

"Try all you want, you'll never get free." Chris told her before focusing his attention back on the sobbing shy girl, "I'd like to get acquainted to your two friends..." He stuck his hands in both cups of Amy's bra, tenderly massaging each of her nipples.

Amy screamed and shrieked, thrashing around wildly. Alas, no one else was around to help her.

"Next is third..." Chris said as he stuck his hand in Amy's panties. He felt around her pubic area, ignoring her whimpers and sobs. The host stuck two fingers inside of Amy, making her moan. When he felt like he had tortured enough, he took his hand out and licked the juices off his fingers.

"Tasty..." he said, "Now let's go to home..." Before he could say anything else, he was cut off with two quick blows to the head with a camera. Hualin, the person wielding the camera, smiled at Amy.

Blaineley, Lynette, and Valeria joined Hualin and stood over the unconscious Chris.

"Who are you?..." Amy whimpered.

"My name's Blaineley." the woman introduced, "These are my servants Valeria, Hualin, and Lynette. We're from Celebrity Manhunt. We came so we could exploit Chris's evil to the world."

"Why didn't you save me earlier?" Amy asked.

"I figured that taping the sexual assault would be good evidence to use in court against Chris." Blaineley replied, "Sorry I couldn't help you out earlier."

"It's fine, just untie Bridgette and me." the brunette said sadly. When Blaineley's servants complied with her request, Amy couldn't bring herself to get payback on Chris.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't have prevented Chris from doing this to you." Bridgette said, embracing her emotionally broken friend.

* * *

**Back To The Island**

The veterans finally arrived at the island.

"There are footprints." Gwen said as she observed the ground, "The other team must have gotten here already."

"I think I found something." DJ said, holding a piece of driftwood. He read what it said.

"If you are reading this right now, you're a bunch of losers! Haha! Anyways, the final challenge is to find the Treasure of Flanzibar. You can still steal the victory, but you have to hurry!"

"Let's go!" Gwen said, leading the rest of her team into the jungle.

* * *

**Control Room**

Kai was relaxing in the air conditioned building when Owen burst in.

"Kai, I think I know where Izzy went!" the chubby oaf told him.

"Where to, big guy?" Kai asked.

"I think she went to the loser resort." Owen explained, "Ezekiel's there, so I'm sure that would be the first place she would go."

"What should we do?" Kai said.

"We have to confront her en route to the resort and bring her back!" Owen cried.

"That seems too devious for your character." the red head adventurer said, "Besides, I want Izzy to be happy no matter what she decides."

"Fine, I'll just find her myself!" Owen declared, "I will be her knight in shining armor!"

The chubby oaf ran off to "save his beloved" as Kai looked on, confused by Owen's determination.

* * *

**Closing**

Sorry I skipped a day of updating, but I felt unconfortable about writing the rape scene. I almost didn't want to include it, but I had to because I wanted to make a point: Chris's sadism is not intended to be humorous in any way. I wanted to capitalize on that fact because I occaisonally receive reviews telling me how funny I write Chris.

Anyways, I plan for the next chapter being just as long, if not longer, than this one. This episode still has a lot to cover, including the resolution of a major story line. I hope to have it up tomorrow but I make no promises.

Read and review!


	73. Episode 17 Part 3: DJ Explains It All

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island. Everything else is irrelevant.

**Note: **This is the chapter where a major story line comes to an end, and it may or may not be what you think it is. Besides that, this chapter contains the final event of the pirate triathlon, an elimination twist, and the return of Izzy! Speaking of triathlon, I know I've misspelled it many times in this chapter due to this site's lack of spell check, but now that I know, it will never happen again.

**Rating Note: **This chapter has not yet been rated. See your local fanfiction website for details.

Now then, on to the chapter...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 17 Part 3 - The Passion Of The DJ**

Blaineley and her three servants rode a boat back to the loser resort.

"We could've easily gotten more evidence today." Valeria said.

"I'm happy with what we got." Blaineley replied, "Besides, we have three more weeks to go."

"What do you think Hualin?" Lynette asked.

The chineese girl said nothing.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Valeria said.

* * *

**Now For Something Relevant**

"The treasure should be a hundred paces northwest." Emo said as he and his team ran through the jungle.

"It'll probably just be some lame prop." Zoey said.

"Doesn't matter." the emo replied, "It'll get me one step closer to getting my revenge."

"Who do you want to get revenge on anyway?" Jazz asked, "And is she even here?"

"That's a question I shall not answer." Emo told her.

During that conversation, the group moved one hundred paces and found themselves standing over a red X in the sand.

"No shovels." Zoey observed, "Guess we'll have to dig with our hands." She and Emo started digging, but Jazz refused to move.

"Aren't you gonna help out?" the druggie asked her.

"Nuh uh!" the fashionista said defiantly, "The sand will get under my nails! Ya know how much I pay for a manicure?"

The two other teammates kept digging until they hit something hard. They pulled it out and discovered it was a treasure chest with a note tied to the top.

"You have won this challenge." Emo read the note aloud, "To officially seal your victory, fire the cannon."

* * *

**Veteran Team**

"I hate this friggin' show..." Gwen muttered as her group muddled around the island, "Chris just expects us to run around the island like idiots..."

A cannon fired, prompting the three veterans to duck for cover.

"What was that?" DJ cried, huddled in fear.

"If I didn't know any better, I think we just lost." Gwen said.

**Winner: Rookie Raccoons**

* * *

**Back On Mainland**

Duncan, Bridgette, and Amy stood on the shorline. Duncan was still bitter about falling off the boat, while Bridgette was conforting Amy.

Both team boats sailed over to shore, the rookie boat carrying a treasure chest. Chris entered the scene along with Owen.

"I see the rookies have claimed victory." the host said, "Now go on and claim your prize!"

"It'll be nothing." Zoey predicted.

Emo pried the chest open, only to discover it was empty.

"Yep, it's nothing." the drug addict confirmed.

Chris slapped his knee and laughed loudly. "You actually thought I would give you a prize? You all are saps!"

Geoff chuckled softly. "So the chest was empty all along..." he said, all eyes on him, "Can't let it go to waste. Besides, it would make a good cannonball!" He pointed toward Chris's large ship in the water, making the host gasp in horror.

"No no!" the sadist screamed, "I'll do anything! Anything!"

The party boy ignored him. He picked up the treasure chest and threw it out to sea like a large football. Unfortunately, the chest missed by quite a distance, hitting the water with a loud splash.

"Too bad you bohemian bum!" Chris mocked.

Remember the cannon that the Rookie Raccoons fired when they won the challenge? As it turns out, they fired a cannonball headed toward Chris's ship. The cannonball hit it's target directly, making it sink to the depths of the sea.

"MY PIRATE SHIP!" Chris screamed. Everyone laughed when the host fell to the ground sobbing, even Amy chuckled a little.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Crowning Moment Of Awesome)**

**Amy - **(smiling, leaning against the wall of the confessional stall) If there were five great moments of Total Drama, that would be three of them!

* * *

After some medics revived the traumatized Chris, he continued in usual fashion.

"I have another surprise for you all!" the host said, "Instead of having a normal, boring deliberation, the veteran boys will take part in a mini challenge to determine the participants in tonight's showdown."

"What's the challenge?" Duncan asked.

Chris gestured to two tables covered with cloths. "You will partner up and have an eating contest!" He lifted the cloths off of the tables to reveal food. Large, large, heaps of food. Luscious fruit, mesmerizing meats, delicious desserts, tasty baked goods, and vegetables as far as the eye could see.

"Dibs on Owen." Duncan said quickly.

"It's official!" Chris announced, "Duncan and Owen versus DJ and Geoff! Winners will be safe from the showdown, losers are automatically going in.

"We still have a chance dude." Geoff told his partner, "Don't worry."

"I can't believe it." DJ said to himself.

When Chris shouted go, everyone except the gentle giant dived at the table and started devouring everything they could see. DJ just stood silently, shocked by the fact that he was betrayed.

Though Duncan and Geoff ate as fast as they could, the only one that seemed to be making any progress was Owen. Duncan's partner devoured everything else on the table until there was virtually nothing left.

**Winners: Duncan and Owen**

* * *

"It will be Geoff versus DJ at the showdown tonight." Chris said, "Get some rest, you'll need it."

DJ remained unmoved. Duncan approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It was to get further ahead?" the delinquent explain, "No hard feelings?"

The gentle giant scowled and clenched his fists, walking away from the scene.

"That was a bit harsh." Owen said.

"He'll get over it." Duncan assured the chubby blond.

* * *

**Vilecano**

The ten contestants entered and sequestered into the bleachers.

"Welcome to yet another showdown." Chris said, "Jeez, it seems like only a week ago when we had all twenty two of you here!"

"It was a week ago." Gwen said, folding her arms.

"Zip it!" Chris snapped at her, "Anyways, DJ and Geoff, get your butts down here."

Geoff and DJ stepped into the center of the arena, the latter having a look of resolve in his eyes.

"Let's see what the Showdown screen has chosen as your duel..." Chris said as the screen lowered down. It flashed randomly until it landed on one random challenge.

"Hand Job!" Chris cried.

DJ and Geoff blanched. Most of the other contestants were dead silent. Amy and Bridgette looked like they were about to cry, and Duncan couldn't stop laughing.

"Relax, it's not that kind of hand job!" Chris said, clearing any implications, "Your challenge is to match the picture of the camper to their hand print. First one to get all ten correct wins!" He handed both of them a box with pictures inside.

"Before we start," DJ spoke up, "I have a confession about my secret alliance."

"Hahaha..." Duncan stopped laughing and gasped, "Wait! DJ! No!"

"See, back on day one, I made an alliance with Duncan." DJ began, "I knew it would lead to no good, but I went along with it because I thought it would get me further in the game. Duncan told me that I had to somehow court Bridgette and then break her heart. During that time, I became friends with Harold. When my alliance conspired to get him eliminated, I took it real hard. Things got worse when I accidentally kissed Bridgette and caused Geoff to break up. I felt so guilty afterwards! I've tried to escape from Duncan's clutches, but he reeled me back in each time. Thanks to good friends and Duncan betraying me, I've realized that I have been taking the wrong path and I strive to make amends."

He walked over to Bridgette and Geoff, who were both equally shocked at the sudden revalation.

"I'm so sorry." DJ told the both of them.

"I forgive you." Bridgette said quietly.

"Now I have a request." the gentle giant continued, "Bridgette, Geoff, please get back together. You two deserve each other.

The blond couple hesitated for a moment. Bridgette stepped down from the bleachers, looked into Geoff's eyes, and planted a big kiss on his lips.

Everyone except Chris and Duncan applauded for the reunited couple.

"We should celebrate!" Geoff cheered.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bridgette asked seductively.

"Oh yeah..." Geoff agreed.

"Let's get on with it!" Chris shouted, ruining the heartwarming moment.

"I'm giving my opponent the win." DJ said.

"Fine." the host replied, "Geoff, begin."

Though it took him a long time, the party boy matched all the faces to the hand prints.

**Winner: Geoff**

* * *

When DJ left for the Boat of Losers, Duncan ran over to him.

"Why did you do that?" Duncan cried, still shocked, "You just got yourself eliminated!"

"It was the right thing to do." Without another word, DJ boarded the boat and sailed off into the distance.

When Duncan turned back around, he saw the eight other contestants looking at him.

"Bag him." Bridgette said.

* * *

**Contestant Camp**

Moans and giggles emerged from the girls cabin. Bridgette and Geoff were spending the night there, while everyone else was in the boys cabin.

"They sound like they're having fun." Gwen said.

"I hope Geoff's not going through my underwear." Amy said meekly.

"Geoff's too good of a guy to do that to you." Owen laughed, "Can't say the same for Bridgette!"

"I think this was a good night." Gwen said, "Isn't that right Duncan?"

The delinquent was tied up in a tree. He was held by his ankles and he had a gag over his mouth. He shouted muffled swear words and shook wildly.

"I thought so."

* * *

**Loser Resort**

When DJ got off the boat, he was greeted with most of the contestants and Blaineley applauding for him. He gave Harold a high five and hugged Leshawna.

Heather approached him.

"Sorry I couldn't make it as far as you wanted." DJ told her.

"Actually, things will be a lot more relaxing with you around." Heather admitted, "I can't stand some of these people!"

"Or maybe it's..." DJ joked.

"Don't even start with me." Heather warned him.

"Hey folks!" a familiar wild girl cried, "I'm here!" Izzy leaped from the roof of the resort and into Ezekiel's arms.

"Hey Izzy." Ezekiel smiled.

"Did you miss me lover?" Izzy said, "'Cause you know I did!" The pair kissed once again. Their making out escalated into full on first base.

"How did you get here?" Dana asked.

"I ventured across the island." Izzy paused her make out session to offer an explanation.

"I think we should celebrate." Blaineley said.

"Can someone say party?" Derek cheered, everyone else roaring in approval.

Everyone at the loser resort partied all night... and then some!

* * *

**Camper Tally**

**Rookie Raccoons - **Amy, Emo, Jazz, Zoey

**Veteran Vipers - **Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Owen

**Eliminated - **Brad, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold, Ashley, Leshawna, Derek, Dana, Trent, Lindsay, Fransisco, Heather, DJ

* * *

There you have it folks, the conclusion of the DJ saga!

Another detail about season three: The final challenge will be between three people, and since there are twenty six episodes, there will be the occaisonal double elimination.

Now for sneak peeks of the next episode!

1. Courtney will have her home journal, wrapping up the Total Drama Home Journal series.

2. More info of the road rules spinoff will also be released.

3. Duncan will come clean about why he's been acting the way he has.

4. The rivalry between Blaineley and Chris will escalate.

5. There will be another twist coming up soon. Not as big as the mid game twist, but it will change the game.

Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow with another update. Read and review!


	74. TDHJ 9: Courtney

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island or the character Courtney. I do own the home journal segments, and boy am I glad they are over!

**Note: **This is Courtney's home journal. However, it's not as much of a home journal as it is a teaser for the road rules spinoff. All final details will be discussed and the first update will follow the next episode. Another sneak peek I forgot to add in the last chapter: Kai and Owen will confront Izzy and Ezekiel. Just to lay a theory to rest, I am not homophobic. Brad and Chad were eliminated early because they didn't have as much potential as Fransisco, Derek, or Emo.

**Rating Note: **There will be nothing bad in this chapter.

On to the story…

…

…

* * *

**Total Drama Home Journal 9 - Courtney**

"Looks like this is it." said Jed, "The last of the Total Drama Home Journals!"

"About time too!" Zed added, "I'm sick of them!"

"Because you always get hurt?" Jed asked.

"Precisely the reason." Zed answered.

They drove up to a large house. They exited their van and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" A stern voice said through the intercom. It belonged to Courtney.

"I'm Jed and that's Zed..." the serious cameraman began.

"I know what you intend to do!" Courtney snapped, "Leave at once!"

"Why?" Jed asked.

"I refuse to have any affiliation with Total Drama Island." the CIT answered.

"You can run away from the show, but you can't run away from the truth." Zed said, folding his arms.

"Oh yes I can!" Courtney shouted, "Now get out before I send the dogs out on you!"

"Are you sure?" Zed asked, "That's too bad, because we can't tell you about another Total Drama competition you're going to be in!"

The two cameramen heard the sound of a lock coming open. "Come on in." Courtney told them.

They both entered Courtney's house and saw the CIT sitting at a table. "Take a seat." She instructed them, and they sat opposite of her.

"You have been selected as one of six contestants on the Total Drama Action spinoff: Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip!" Zed explained, "You and five other competitors will travel across the world and work together to complete missions and earn money."

"I'm intruiged." Courtney said with a broad smile, "Continue."

"The other five contestants are Noah, Katie, Beth, Cody, and Tyler." Jed said, "You will be traveling to eight different locations, the first of which is Camp Wawanakwa."

"Who's the host of this competition?" Courtney asked.

"Izzy." Zed replied.

"Great..." Courtney groaned, "Crazy girl..."

"Anyways, we're starting in a week so start packing." Zed said.

"That's all I'd like to know." Courtney said in a professional manner, "Gerald, show them the door."

A giant guard picked up and Jed and Zed and threw them out of Courtney's house.

"We don't get to show her around?" Zed cried, "What a gyp!"

"Yes." Jed said, "The viewers will not be pleased with this at all!"

"Forget the viewers!" the prankster whined, "Think about my paycheck!"

"We still get paid either way." Jed reminded him.

"There has to be a way to interview her..." Zed thought, but the loud barking he heard convinced him otherwise, "Jed, you want to do the sign off?"

"Certainly." Jed replied, "Well viewers, this brings Total Drama Home Journal to a close. However, you can catch even more action on Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip! Thanks for stopping by!"

* * *

**Closing**

I know this chapter was the shortest one yet, but I got the point I wanted to make across. Truth be told, I couldn't think of a situation for Courtney without portraying her too negatively. However, you will see much more of her in Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip!

I know some of you are wondering, "Where's Ted?" I decided not to include him this chapter because he will appear primarily in Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip as an assistant (depending on your interpretation) and main cameraman. Jed and Zed will also make occaisonal appearances.

For more info on Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip, keep reading Almost! Total Drama Action. Don't forget to leave a review!


	75. Episode 18 Part 1: Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Note: **To start off, I'm not going to do interview chapters anymore. I was never very enthusiastic about them to start with and I feel it is best to drop them altogether. Besides, the entirety of Episode 22 is interviews. Also, I have deduced that this story will have 96 chapters when it is finally completed. That is if my episodes range from two to three parts. This will be a two part episode by the way.

**Rating Note: **Rated E for exposition!

* * *

**Chapter 18 Part 1 – Now That DJ's Conflict Has Ended, Things Should Be A Lot More Peaceful… Or Will They?**

* * *

**Contestant Camp**

Amy, Zoey, Jazz, and Emo gathered at the back of the male cabin to talk strategy.

"We've been doing well recently, but we're still one player behind." the fashionista explained, "Let's pull it together and gain another victory!"

"Who died and made you in charge?" Emo protested.

"I haven't seen any of you rise up to the occasion!" Jazz retorted.

"Point taken." Zoey said, "Hey Amy, aren't you going to sue Chris for what he did to you?"

"Actually I dropped the charges." Amy admitted, "But I made Chris…"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Chris sobbed as the boat carrying all of his hair gel, wardrobe, and beauty products sailed away._

* * *

"Nice touch." Zoey said.

Meanwhile, behind the female cabin, Duncan was plotting something sinister. He held a water balloon filled with feces in his hands. The delinquent planned to throw it at Bridgette and Geoff, who were making out in a lawn chair two meters away.

Duncan took aim and prepared to throw the balloon.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice commanded from behind him. Bridgette and Geoff noticed Duncan and ran away. Surprised, the delinquent accidentally popped the balloon with his hand.

"I totally had them!" Duncan shouted to the person behind him. It turned out to be Gwen, who was giving him the death glare.

"I'm getting fed up with your crap!" Gwen berated him, "You've put many people through hell and I'm not going to stand for it any longer!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" the delinquent laughed.

The goth grabbed Duncan by his pierced ear and pulled him close to her face. "I demand an explanation."

"Alright! Alright!" Duncan conceded, brushing himself off, "But if I tell you, I'll have to kill you."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Gwen smiled smugly.

The delinquent, taken aback by Gwen's bravery, sighed. "Fine, I just want to go somewhere far away so no one will hear."

"That can be arranged." Gwen said as she grabbed Duncan by the collar and guided him into the jungle.

"I think we're far enough…" Duncan whimpered, now being suffocated by the goth girl.

"Good." Gwen said as both of them sat down, "Tell me all."

"Around last Christmas, I was arrested for stealing a candy bar." Duncan explained, "It was a petty crime, but I still got a month in the slammer. It was my first arrest in a long time, but I still expected to be at the top of the heap. To my surprise, all of the inmates I knew started to ignore or even mock me. They all thought that I went soft ever since Total Drama Island."

"That's why you've been targeting Bridgette and Leshawna, hasn't it?" Gwen realized, "Because they're two of the few people who've seen you be nice!"

"Yeah…" the delinquent admitted, "In order to gain back my reputation, I've started being more rough than ever. During that month, I taught myself sneakier and more devious ways to get away with trouble I cause in juvie. When I was released, I hated the world and everyone in it. Ever since then, I've been getting rid of any doubts that I'm an irredeemable monster."

"You can't run away from the truth." Gwen told him, "No matter how much you terrorize Bridgette or Leshawna, they won't lose the memories of you being kind."

"Hmph…" Duncan scoffed, "We'll see about that." He walked back to camp, leaving Gwen behind. The goth shook her head, knowing that her words failed to convince Duncan.

* * *

**Loser Resort**

"This is should be it. Playa de Losers 2." Owen said, "Now to find Izzy… Search and Destroy!"

"Since when did you want to destroy Izzy?" Kai cried.

"Find, haha, I meant find!" Owen laughed, "My bad!"

"And I thought I was the crazy one." Izzy said angrily. Ezekiel was right behind her.

"Cuz!" the red head adventurer cried, embracing his cousin, "I was so worried about you!"

"Get off me Kai." Izzy growled.

"Wow…" Kai said, astonished, "That's the first time you've called me by my name."

"That's not my point!" Izzy snapped, "Now get your hands off of me!" She threw her cousin to the ground.

"When did you become so harsh?" Owen exclaimed.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Izzy barked, "I know you two conspired to separate me and Zekey, but it didn't work!"

"That's the reason we came." Kai said, "We wanted to apologize for being so underhanded."

"Like I'm gonna believe that!" Izzy said stubbornly, although she had seen more unbelievable things during her journey, like me appearing out of the sky.

"I'm sure we can trust them." Ezekiel told his girlfriend, "They pro'obably were wo'oried sick abo'ot yoo' eh!"

"I'm still not sure." Izzy said, "Owen hasn't exactly been the most subtle about his motivations."

"I've seen the error of my ways!" the chubby oaf cried, "I love you and your boyfriend too!" In a very odd way of proving himself, he picked up the prairie boy and planted a kiss on his lips, shocking the red head cousins.

Ezekiel appeared very woozy after his "make out session" with Owen.

"I think we've proved our point." Kai said, "Now you have to come back to Camp Tikitere with us. You have duties there!"

"I accept your apology, but I won't be going back there." Izzy steadfastly replied, "I'm happy with Zekey and I'm going to stay with him!"

Ezekiel recovered and placed his hands on Izzy's shoulders. "I wish yoo' could stay also, but Kai's right." he said, "There are people back there who want to see yoo' alive and well. I think you should go with them, eh."

"Alright, if you say so…" Izzy appeared very sad at first, but she suddenly perked up. "But when I come back, we have adventures to go on!"

"You have my word." Ezekiel chuckled.

After another big kiss on the lips, Izzy left Ezekiel and went with Kai and Owen.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"How… did… you… walk… the… whole… way… over… there?" Owen panted, practically crawling on his knees. He fell to the ground, and had Izzy and Kai put him back on his feet.

"The resort was only a mile away from camp." The crazy redhead said as the trio continued their trek through the forest. "However, I did go on some crazy adventures!"

"Ooh! What kind of adventures?" Kai's eyes lit up.

Then, Izzy went on one of her nonsensical babbles she was known for. "Yeah, I totally fought this bear! It had big teeth and large claws, but it was no match for my signature bow and arrow! I'm good at archery because I'm 1/47th Cherokee! Also, I saw the author of this fanfic we're in, and I'm not sure if I was hallucinating or not, but it was so F-ing epic!"

"Cuz, slow down!" Kai cried, "This is real life, not a fanfic!"

"Oh yeah, and he said he would give me a reason that I just chose the top eleven to compete in this story!" Izzy continued, "Looks like I'm receiving it now!" Izzy made random robot noises, confusing the two boys even more.

"I've got it!" she cried, "My mind randomly selected the eleven contestants for me. It was an out of this world coincidence that they happened to be the top eleven from Total Drama Island! Do you know how impossibly rare that is? The probability of that happening is 1 out of 705,432!"

"I heard something from Jed and Zed about you hosting a spin off show." Kai said to his cousin, "Tell me about it."

"It's called Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip." Izzy explained, "I selected six former TDI contestants to travel around the world and complete missions for money."

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - I Can't Believe It's Not Road Rules!)**

**Izzy - **Since I cannot be with them in person, I will communicate with them through video messages on their myTouch 4G Slide Android Phone! God, I love cheap advertising!

* * *

"Two questions." Kai said, "One, how are getting the money? Two, what are you gaining from this?"

"One, I siphoned part of Chris's wardrobe budget. As for two, you'll see Kenneth... you'll see!" Izzy replied.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Time For A Random Reference.)**

**Izzy - **They'll all see!

* * *

**Contestant Camp**

Duncan walked back to camp. Even though he continued his tough facade, Gwen's words shook him inside. He walked past Bridgette, who was polishing her surfboard.

"Hi." The delinquent said without stopping. Bridgette stood up and looked at him.

"What?" the surfer girl said, "No insult?"

"You want me to insult you?" Duncan asked, this time looking back.

"No..." Bridgette continued, "It just seems like you're always trying to berate or degrade me."

"Don't take this as a sign of friendship, but I'm sorry if I ever wronged you in the past." Duncan said, approaching Bridgette, "This doesn't mean I like you, got it?"

The blonde surfer nodded and walked away, Duncan heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Closing**

Sorry for being a day late again. The document processor wouldn't let me post the chapter and I had to write half of it on Word.

The challenge in the next chapter will be a swimming challenge. I'll try to write it and post it tonight, but since this promise has rarely been fulfilled, the future is doubtful.

Izzy's math? That's the accurate probability of a specific combination of eleven people out of twenty-two. In lame man's term, it's the real deal.

It looks like I have nothing else to add, so I'll give you the usual request to read and review!


	76. Episode 18 Part 2: Duncan's Resolve

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island or any of its subsidiaries, even though it doesn't have any of those.

**Note: **This fic already being proof that I have too much free time, I have another chapter for you today. Following this chapter will the first episode of Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip. Also, the end of this chapter will be a lead in for another game twist.

**Rating Note: **Rated T because that is what this story is usually rated.

Oh, one more thing!

**(cut to theme song, and we're good to go!)**

* * *

**Chapter 18 Part 2 - Seriously, Who Forgets A Theme Song For Four Episodes?**

* * *

All nine contestants and Izzy relaxed at the beach, everyone of them in their bathing suits. Bridgette and Geoff made out as usual, Owen played in the water, Izzy practiced her vine swinging, Gwen sketched the scenery, the four rookies discussed strategies for the game, and Duncan distanced himself from the rest of the group. He had plans for later.

A loud boat horn directed everyone's attention. A large yacht sailed toward the shore. Chris came out on dock with a megaphone.

"All aboard!" the host hollered into the megaphone, "It's time for your next challenge!"

All ten of them got on the boat and it sailed into the distance. They eventually arrived at large water course shaped as an oval a mile away.

"This will be a swimming challenge." Chris explained, "All you have to do is swim counter clockwise around the oval and complete all the obstacles that lay in front of you. The team who completes the course the fastest wins the challenge. That's not all, if just one team member refuses to do the challenge, then the whole team's disqualified."

Duncan smiled deviously.

"We will decide who goes first by coin flip." Chris said, holding a large plastic coin. He threw it in the air and it landed on the blue side.

"I assume that we're up first." Amy said.

"Right on the money." Chris confirmed. "Once I sound my horn, you will jump in the water and your time will start! Your time will stop when you've made the full rotation and return to the ship."

The four rookies positioned themselves at the edge of Chris's yacht. When Chris sounded his horn, all four of them jumped into the water and went right. They kept a good pace until they reached the first obstacle a fourth of a way on the course. There was an inflatable basketball hoop and five basketballs. Zoey read a sign that described the challenge.

"You must throw all five basketballs in the hoop before continuing."

"Sounds simple enough." Amy said while grabbing a basketball. She threw it and it landed in the net. Emo and Zoey assisted her and they got all five balls into the net.

"Let's move on." Jazz commanded.

"You didn't help at all!" Emo snapped at her.

They swan for a while until the reached the halfway mark. A large wall obstructed their path.

"I guess we'll have to go over it." Jazz said. She had her three teammates give her a boost over the wall.

"You go next Zoey..." Amy said meekly, "I don't anyone to take a look at my..."

"I know what you mean." The druggie said as she single handedly traversed the wall.

Emo swam over to the board and read it. "You have to go over or under the wall to advance."

"In that case, I'll opt for under." the brunette beauty said, "Care to join me Emo?" The two of them dived under the water and swam under the wall. Once they resurfaced, the team continued on their path.

Eventually, they arrived at another sign at the water.

"Under the water, there is a boat." Amy read aloud, "You must empty it of its contents until it reaches the surface. At that point, you must take it with you to the finish."

The four dived under the water to discover a canoe full of rocks. They removed the rocks one by one, the boat slowly rising to the top. They also took turns going up to the surface for a breath. When the canoe finally reached the surface, they guided the boat down the rest of the path. When they finally reached the main yacht. They all touched the side and stopped their time.

"Eleven minutes and twenty seconds!" Chris said, "Hate to say, but that was impressive."

"Let's get ready team!" Bridgette said as four veterans approached the dock. The fifth veteran, Duncan, refused to budge.

"We're going to lose if you don't participate." Bridgette reminded the delinquent.

"It's a female elimination round." Duncan reminded her, "It won't affect me!"

"Dude, are you sure you want to forefit?" Chris asked.

"Positive, sound that horn."

The host shrugged and sounded his blowhorn.

**Winner: Rookie Raccoons**

* * *

"Had to blow it for your entire team, huh?" Chris said to Duncan, "Luckily for you, you're not up for elimination today!"

Duncan laughed as the rest of his team glared at him.

"Since Gwen and Bridgette are the only two girls left on your team, there will be no deliberation." Chris explained, "Instead, we will have Bridgette versus Gwen at the showdown tonight! Hope to see you all there!"

"Sorry it had to end this way." Gwen said to her female friend.

"We're still friends no matter what." Bridgette responded.

The two girls held hands.

* * *

**Vilecano**

All nine contestants walked into the Vilecano, Bridgette and Gwen arm in arm. The other seven sat down while the two girls remained in the playing field.

"I'm going to skip the formalities and cut to the chase." Chris said, "Showdown Screen, do the honors." The screen flashed and finally said "Tube Maze."

A giant maze of opaque tubes arose from the ground.

"As you might have already guessed, your challenge is to navigate through this tube maze." Chris explained, "You'll know when you're at the end because one dead end is wooden. You have to break through that wood end and escape. First lady to do that wins."

The two female veterans started at openings at each end of the maze. When Chris said go, they went inside the openings and into the maze.

"I can't see anything!" Owen whined.

"That's kind of the point." Duncan said.

"Do you have any nachos?" The fat guy asked his delinquent friend.

"Sure, they're down under my seat!" Duncan replied.

When Owen bent down under Duncan, the green haired punk kicked him in the head.

"What was that for?" Owen cried.

"For being an idiot!" Duncan responded.

"The tunnels are pitch black, so Bridgette and Gwen won't be able to see anything!" Chris explained the obvious.

"You don't have any cameras inside?" Jazz asked.

"And waste the budget?" Chris exclaimed, "Keep dreaming!"

"So the screentime is just dedicated to our conversations?" Amy asked.

"You got it!" Chris answered.

"This is why I despise live TV..." Zoey muttered.

Inside the tunnels, Bridgette and Gwen reached their endpoints at the same time. Both of them began breaking through the wood.

"I wonder who's gonna come out first..." Geoff asked.

"I want them both gone equally." Duncan said.

Finally, one person broke through and escaped the maze.

**Winner: Bridgette**

* * *

Gwen escaped the maze immediately after Bridgette. In a sign of friendship, the two girls embraced.

"Though it was a close race, looks like Gwennie is out of the running for the cash!" Chris said.

"If you ever call me that again, you'll wake up in a place with a lot of sharks!" Gwen threatened, grabbing the host by the collar.

"Fine, yeesh!" Chris muttered, "Duncan, will you escort this social reject to the Boat of Losers?"

"Certainly." Duncan replied, taking Gwen by the arm.

The two walked down the Dock of Shame and to the Boat of Losers.

"Why did you try to get me eliminated?" Gwen asked.

"I can't let anyone know my secret." Duncan replied, "Not anybody." He pushed her into the boat and ran back to the Vilecano.

"That was certainly a dramatic episode." Chris said, "And I'll make sure the next one is even more contreversial! Who will win? Who will lose? And what other drama does the last two weeks hold for us? Find out next time on Total, Drama, Action!"

The eight remaining contestants prepared to leave, but were stopped by the host.

"We're not done yet." He said.

* * *

**Camper Tally**

**Rookie Raccoons - **Amy, Emo, Jazz, Zoey

**Veteran Vipers - **Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Owen

**Eliminated - **Brad, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold, Ashley, Leshawna, Derek, Dana, Trent, Lindsay, Fransisco, Heather, DJ, Gwen

* * *

**(Total Drama Island Audition Tape - Gwen)**

Gwen stood in front of the camera, her arms folded.

"Hey everyone..." the goth said, "I don't really want to audition, but my brother dared me to."

Danny, Gwen's brother, turned the camera to face him. "Thought it would be hilarious!" He chuckled.

Gwen turned the camera back to her. "About my life, I live with my mom and my brother, Danny." she continued, "It's quiet around my town and most of the people are into pop music and all that other crap. However, my brother and I occaisonally pull a few small pranks to make things more lively.

"We made the town an insect colony." Danny said.

"Anyways, I'm just your average everyday goth girl." Gwen concluded, "Whatever you do, don't choose me."

* * *

**Closing**

For those of you expecting an update tomorrow, don't. There will be an episode of the spin off instead.

Why did I include an audition tape for Gwen? I don't remember there ever being one, so I just made one up myself.

Sneak peeks!

1. There will be another twist, as indicated by the cliffhanger.

2. The challenge will be a certain game show with a twist.

3. A plot line which was previously dead will be resurrected... and promptly ended.

4. For those of you sad that Blaineley did not appear in this episode, don't worry. She'll get a huge role... two episodes later. I'll still try to sneak her in next time.

5. Amy is one of the thirty contestants next season. I'll reveal three more at the very end of the episode.

Tune into Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip to see six TDI contestants which didn't make the cut for this story work together to complete missions. In the meantime, read and review this story!


	77. Episode 19 Part 1: Swap Meet

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island or Action. Also, I eschew all responsibility for updating late.

**Note: **Here's another chapter for you readers. Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip's first chapter was a success and I will start work on that once I get this chapter done. My goal to wrap up this story by the end of the summer is still alive. I'll just have to update once or twice a day.

**Rating Note: **This chapter's rating is entirely depending on who reads it.

* * *

**Chapter 19 Part 1 - The Three Fourths Game Twist That The Author Couldn't Think Up A Pun For Twist**

"We're not done yet." Chris said, making the eight contestants stop in their tracks, "We still have another showdown taking place."

The host cleared his throat and continued. "For six weeks, you eight have battled, fought, and endured your way to where you are now. It's getting down to the wire, and the producers and I are determined to make the last two weeks especially painful! We have tons of twists to come, and the first one will be a team swap!"

"What's a team swap?" Owen asked.

"Each team will trade one player to their opponents." Chris answered. "The Rookie Raccoons have three girls and one guy, while The Veteran Vipers have the exact opposite situation. To determine which player is swapped, the rookie girls and the veteran boys will compete in a three way showdown where the loser is traded to the other team. And since the veterans will have a rookie and vice versa, the teams will no longer be called Rookie Raccoons and Veteran Vipers."

"Do we get to pick our new team name?" Amy asked.

"Nope!" Chris said, "They will be decided by moi!"

"Figures..." Amy muttered.

"The showdown you will partake in will be decided now." Chris said as the Showdown Screen started flashing once more. It finally landed on "Chock Full O' Coconuts."

The floor of the Vilecano opened and revealed a pit of coconuts. Three large baskets were also lowered from the vent.

"Is this an eating game?" Owen asked.

"No, now zip it and let me explain." the host replied, "You have two minutes to collect as many coconuts as you can and put them in your basket. The person with the least amount of coconuts will automatically be traded to the other team. First off, we have the rookie girls: Amy, Jazz, and Zoey."

The three girls stepped forward and took their places at the edge of the pit.

"GO!" Chris cried. The showdown was on. The Showdown Screen displayed a timer that counted down from two minutes. The three girls jumped into the pit and started grabbing all the coconuts they could carry.

"Jazz is off to an early lead with twenty coconuts!" Chris commentated like a sports announcer. The fashionista gave him a small smile and returned back to the pit.

Meanwhile, Amy was carrying some coconuts to her basket, but she dropped a few on the way.

"That's gonna cost her some time!" Chris cried.

"Why do you have to play up everything like it's the most dramatic thing ever?" Duncan asked.

"Viewers are morons." the sadistic host explained, "They'll fall for anything if you give it enough hype."

Jazz held on to her lead and threw twenty more coconuts into her basket. Amy started making up for lost time by carrying larger amounts of coconuts. Zoey was starting to fall behind.

"Ginger better pick up the pace!" Chris laughed.

"Was that necessary?" Bridgette asked, clearly irritated.

"Absolutely." Chris replied, "Everyone on this show needs a moniker and Zoey's is her red hair and drug addiction."

"What's yours?" Bridgette asked.

"Sexy, charming host slash producer slash future ruler of the world!" Chris exclaimed.

A loud buzzer rang, signifying the end of the showdown.

"While the unpaid interns count up the coconuts, I'm going to bore the viewing audience to death with random questions." Chris said, "First off, Jazz, how did you collect so many coconuts?"

"I'm used to buying a lot of things at the mall at once." she explained, "Built my arm strength by carrying all those bags."

"Fair enough." Chris shrugged, "Amy do you agree that I'm a sexy, charming host slash producer slash casanova slash ruler of the world?"

"Where did that come from?" Amy asked, bemused.

"It's Chris's 'moniker'." Bridgette replied with quotation fingers, "Except that he left out the casanova part."

"Are you about to say what I'm thinking?" Amy said.

"Yep, on the count of three, we say it aloud." Bridgette said, "One, two, three."

"Figures!"

"Now that that's out of the way, who lost?" Amy said.

"That would be Zoey." Chris said, "She's on the veteran team. Veteran boys, you're up next."

The druggie sighed and sat on the veteran bench as the three boys went to their starting positions at the edge of the pit.

"GO!" Chris yelled. And in accordance to the repetitive narrarating, the showdown was on.

The three boys seemed to be on equal grounds at first, but Geoff pulled ahead slightly. Owen, not the one to be beaten, topped Geoff's total with a large amount of coconuts.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - The Place Where The Fourth Wall Holds No Meaning)**

**Kai and Izzy - Kai - **This episode is lame! When will it end?

**Izzy - **Don't worry Kenneth, only three hundred more words to go!

* * *

In order to distract his opponents, Duncan grabbed two coconuts and threw them at their heads. He managed to get further ahead, but did not exceed Geoff's coconut count.

The loud buzzer rang out once again, marking the end of the round.

"Time to eat!" Owen cried, somehow swallowing all of his coconuts.

"Alright... Owen loses by default." Chris said, "Looks like he's on the other team."

"So, what our new name?" Amy asked.

"Amy, Jazz, Emo, and Owen, you will now be called The Callous Winners!" the host announced, "And don't say 'figures'!"

"Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, and Zoey, you will now be called The Sore Losers." Chris continued, "Get acquainted with your new teams and meet me tomorrow for your next challenge."

* * *

**Control Room**

Jed fixed his camera while Zed was watching the show on television.

"Not much of a team change when you swap one player." The prankster said.

"Chris's twists never resulted in anything much." Jed replied.

"And what's with those team names?" Zed ranted, "Did he just play Boggle and used what words he came up with?"

"I think the names are supposed to be ironic because the winners team consist of the rookies who lost most of the time and..." Jed began to explain.

"I see now!" Zed cried, "A callous is a type of sore!"

* * *

**Closing**

And that's the chapter. Just to clear all confusion, here are the new teams:

**Callous Winners: **Amy, Emo, Jazz, Owen

**Sore Losers: **Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Zoey

Tune in next time to see the challenge, plotting, and the elimination. For now, expect an update of Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip later tonight!

Read and review!


	78. Episode 19 Part 2: The Weakest Link

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of TDI or its descendants.

**Note: **After another schedule slip, I have posted another chapter. I want to make this chapter extra long since I missed a day. For those of you reading Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip, I changed my mind about Episode Two and I'll make it one part instead.

**Rating Note: **This chapter is rated T for Teen is case you didn't know already.

* * *

**Chapter 19 Part 2 - You Are The Weakest Link, Goodbye.**

Since the teams were swapped, Chris made the teams sleep in separate cabins.

* * *

**Callous Winners Cabin**

All four campers were sleeping peacefully until a fart from Owen gave the three rookies a rude awakening.

"How does he sleep through that?" Jazz complained, covering her mouth and nose with her shirt.

"Everyone passes gas sometime." Amy said, "It's no big deal." When Owen's scent reached her nose, her face told a completely different story.

"See what I mean." Jazz said, "So are you up for throwing the challenge so we can get him out?"

"I'm not." Emo said, finally waking up, "If we lose, I'm going into the showdown."

"We have faith in you." Amy said.

"Sure, just help us throw the challenge." Jazz added.

"I'll pass." The mocha skinned emo replied. He walked out of the cabin and began singing a creepy song. "All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces..."

* * *

**Sore Losers Cabin**

Duncan woke up, not disturbing anyone around him. For the first time in this game, he felt like he had no allies. Geoff, Bridgette, and Zoey. Observing these three people, he tried to find someone to manipulate. He had crossed Bridgette and Geoff before, so they were out. Zoey, however, was someone he had little interaction with. Even though she was a potential ally, he thought of the possibility of siding with his team and getting an opposing rookie out. Unable to decide, he went outside to clear his thoughts.

Zoey woke up next. She saw Bridgette and Geoff cuddling in bed, but Duncan was nowhere to be found. Her alliance with Emo was still intact, but Amy and Jazz were almost just other faces to her. She also exited the cabin.

Bridgette fell out of her bed. She wore a yellow nightgown and she had her hair down. Geoff sat up, a pair of panties on his head.

Bridgette turned her head to one side. "Geoff? You have my... on your head..."

"I know." He replied. He took the underwear off his head and discarded it, replacing it with his favorite hat.

* * *

**Outside The Cabins**

Everyone was in the center of the campgrounds when Chris's annoyingly cheery voice rang out on the intercom.

"Everyone report to the beach for your next challenge." The host announced.

* * *

**On The Beach**

There was a large structure sitting out in the water. Eight platforms extended from the top, one for each contestant. Above every platform, there was a bar hanging by a chain for each person.

Chris stood in front of the eight contestants. "This is your first challenge in your new teams." he began, "We call this little game The Weakest Link, and we definitely did not steal that name from anyone."

No one believed Chris's blatant lie.

"You will stand on a platform and I will ask you questions." Chris explained, "If you get a question wrong the first time, the platform you're standing on will drop and you will hang on to the bar. If you get a second question wrong, the bar will drop and you will fall into the water, eliminating you from the game. Always be prepared though! Those platforms can only hold so much weight!" He eyed Owen specifically. "The first team to lose all their members loses the challenge. Since both teams have two guys, there will be no deliberation no matter what happens! Now swim out there!"

The eight contestants swam out to the large structure. Some people, particularly Jazz, were irritated since they were still fully clothed. Once everyone made it to the top of the structure, they went over to their platforms. The platform furthest to the left held Owen. Since the weight was too much to bear, the platform collapsed and Owen fell into the water.

"Looks like The Callous Winners had an early loss!" Chris laughed, sailing on his boat towards the structure, "Let's start out with Amy."

"Do your worst." The brunette replied.

"Spell cat." Chris said, reading off questions from cards.

"C-A-T." Amy answered. She smiled confidently, but the platform under her gave way. Luckily, she grabbed onto the bar in time.

"That was right!" She cried.

"You didn't answer in the form of a question." Chris said, "Duncan, which province is Winnipeg located in?"

"Manitoba." The delinquent answered.

"That is correct!" Chris exclaimed, "Just missed the bullet!"

"Hey, he didn't answer in the form of a question!" Amy complained.

"I changed my mind about that rule." Chris told her, "Bridgette, what is the definition of phantasmagoria?"

"A series of events involving rapid changes in light intensity and color." The surfer girl replied.

"Correct." Chris said, "Jazz, what is the first name of the Vuitton fashion designer?"

Jazz knew the answer to that question, but she wanted to throw the challenge. However, it was painful because that bit of knowledge is something every fashionista should know.

"Jim!" Jazz blurted out.

"Incorrect." Chris said. Jazz's platform fell, making her hang on to the bar. The fashionista hung her head in shame.

"Emo, what is three times nine?" The host asked.

"Twenty-seven." Emo said, Chris nodding in response.

"Geoff, finish this sequence." Chris continued, "Red, orange, yellow, green, blue..."

"Purple!" Geoff cried, only to fall in the water.

"I was looking for indigo." Chris said. "Zoey, name three noble gases."

"Helium... Radon..." The druggie thought. "Argon?"

"You are correct!" Chris cried, "Amy, this question's for you!"

"Awesome." She muttered, still hanging from the bar.

"What is the color of your underwear?"

"Not telling, pervert!" Amy snapped at him.

"Wrong." Chris pulled a lever that disconnected Amy's bar, making her fall into the water. "Duncan, what year was Canada founded?"

"1776?" Duncan replied, confused. He hung on to the bar and his platform dropped.

"That was the year America was founded." Chris told him, "Bridgette, what is the scientific name for the ostrich?"

"Struthio camelus." She answered.

"That's right!" Chris said, "Wow Bridgette, you know big words!"

Jazz, her arms unable to hold her anymore, fell in the water.

"Emo, name five Miley Cyrus songs." Chris continued.

The emo stared blankly at the camera. His platform dropped, making him fall into the water.

**Winner: Sore Losers**

* * *

"Callous Winners lose!" Chris announced, "That means Emo and Owen will be facing off in the showdown. Go back to camp, rest up and meet me at midnight for your showdown!"

"We're not done yet!" Izzy's voice ran out. She swung on a vine and landed on the structure. "Chris, we still have our bet!"

"What bet?" The host asked.

"You said that Owen would make the final two while I said he wouldn't. Whoever's wrong pays up!" The redhead explained.

"I forgot all about that!" Amy chuckled.

Chris gasped in a combination of shock and anger. "I'm not out of the running yet!" He warned Izzy, "Once I win, you're gonna pay!"

"Good luck with that!" Izzy laughed.

"Owen, come with me. Everyone else, just go back to camp." Irritated, Chris gave Owen a ride back to shore and escorted him to the the control room.

* * *

**Control Room**

"This is what all your training has led up to." The host said sternly.

"Training?" Owen said, "I just came to have fun!"

"And the reason I let you on here was to win me some cash!" Chris yelled in the chubby blonde's face, "Listen, I can't do much to help you, so you have to be on your toes."

"How will tiptoeing help me in the showdown?" Owen asked.

"Lord, spare me..." Chris groaned with a face palm.

* * *

**Contestant Camp**

Emo walked into his cabin, only to discover that the lights were out. He turned the lights back on.

"Surprise!" Bridgette, Amy, Jazz, Geoff, Zoey, and Izzy cried out. Emo proceeded to leave the cabin, but the crazy redhead directed him back in.

"You can't have your party back there, can you?" She giggled.

"I would love a party!" The bipolar emo gushed, only to revert back to normal, "But I'm not a people person."

"All we want is to give you encouragement to win." Amy said, "No bad blood against Owen, I just want to see Chris cry!"

"I have no intention to lose." Emo replied, "I have to get revenge on that person."

"I have a question." Bridgette said quietly, "Who is that person?"

"All I'm going to say is that it's not you Bridgette." the emo said, "It's not you." He walked out once again.

* * *

**Vilecano**

The seven contestants and Izzy sequestered into the bleachers. Chris entered along with Owen.

"Emo, you are competing against Owen." the host said in a somber tone, "I've already designated the showdown for you two: Mind the Gap." Two gaps opened on opposite sides of the Vilecano. A broken bridge extended from each gap.

"Your challenge is to cross the bridge and fill in the gaps. However, there are more gaps on the bridge than planks provided, so you'll have to decide whether to fill the gap or jump. If you fall into the water, you have to start over. First person to ring the bell at the end wins."

The interns handed Emo and Owen some planks, the chubby oaf having noticably more than the emo.

"GO!" Chris cried, and the two competitors started on their bridges.

Both of them started on equal ground, but Chris's sabotage had a flaw. Since Owen had much more planks than Emo, it was harder for him to move around.

Meanwhile, the emo was making progress. He sparingly used his planks and cleared the gaps that lay before him.

"You're doing it all wrong!" Chris screamed at Owen, "The planks are supposed to go horizontally not vertically!" However, it was to late as Emo already rung his bell.

**Winner: Emo**

* * *

Chris blanched, terrified that he lost his bet. Everyone else went nuts, rejoicing that the host was beat. When Owen re-entered the Vilecano, Chris stomped up to him.

"You moron!" The host seethed. He prepared to slap Owen, but he slipped, making everyone else (even Owen) roar with laugher.

When Chris tried to get up, Izzy stood over him.

"A deal's a deal." Izzy said, grinning from ear to ear, "Fork up a thousand bucks!"

Chris fumed and tossed the money at the crazy redhead. After she counted the money to make sure she wasn't swindled, she hugged Owen.

"Thank you for losing, big guy!" Izzy said.

"No problem." Owen said, happy as a clam, "It's just nice to be on good terms with you!"

"Tell you what. I'll take you to the loser resort myself." Izzy said. The two went down the Dock of Shame and left on the Boat of Losers.

"By the way, Chris!" Izzy hollered at the top of her lungs, "That bet was only for a hundred thousand dollars!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Chris shrieked. He tried to sign off the show, even though he was choking up. "See you next time on Total Drama Island..."

"Action." Everyone else said.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

**(Total Drama Island Audition Tape - Owen)**

"Hey everyone!" the chubby oaf greeted, "My name is Owen! I want to be on your show because summer camp is the awesomest place on the planet!"

He pulled out some pictures and presented them. "This is me as a baby. And on my first day of school. And that time I won that hot dog eating contest!"

"The thing I'm most proud of?" Owen asked to himself, "I'd say my innate talent for passing gas!" He farted loudly, killing all plant life around him.

"I really hope you consider me for Total Drama Island!" Owen said, "Bye!"

* * *

**Camper Tally**

**Callous Winners: **Amy, Emo, Jazz

**Sore Losers: **Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Zoey

**Eliminated: **Brad, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold, Ashley, Leshawna, Derek, Dana, Trent, Lindsay, Fransisco, Heather, DJ, Gwen, Owen

* * *

**Closing**

Can't say much since it's almost midnight, so here are the sneak peeks for the next episode!

1. Blaineley will have a huge role.

2. Blaineley will reveal her connection with Chris.

3. The whole first chapter will revolve solely around Blaineley.

4. The episode will have less focus on the remaining contestants and more on the eliminated ones and Blaineley.

5. The showdown will be drinking cow blood.

Read and review!


	79. Episode 20 Part 1: Blaineley Alone

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island or Celebrity Manhunt. Even though Celebrity Manhunt most likely has no real copyright, I still deny all ownership.

**Note: **In the previews for the last episode, I said that I would reveal three more characters and it never happened. I apologize for this omission and I will reveal the three characters at the end of this chapter. In other news, on the last chapter of Total Drama X-Treme Road trip, I promised two updates for this story and one for my Codette story. I hope to have this up by four so I can get going on Not Another Codette Fanfic.

**Rating Note: **Not rated.

* * *

**Chapter 20 Part 1 - The Life And Times Of Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran**

"Josh? Hi, it's Blaineley." The blond hostess was talking with her friend on the phone. "Dirt on Chris McLean? Yeah, I have some, but not enough. Not enough to take him down. No Josh, this isn't to boost ratings for our show. It's to exploit Chris for the fiend he is. I'll get back to you later." Blaineley hung up the phone and fell on her bed. She was dressed in a black shirt and sweatpants.

Valeria entered her room.

"We start filming in an hour." She told the hostess.

"Thanks, I'll be right out." After changing into he signature red dress and heels, Blaineley stepped out of her room and into the hallway. Just before she entered the elevator, she saw Owen step out with his bags.

"Did you get eliminated?" Blaineley asked him.

"Yeah." Owen said sadly, "I'm about to move in to my room."

"Need any help with those bags?" She said.

"No, I've got it." Owen replied. He started carrying his bags down the hallway.

Blaineley entered the elevator and pressed the down button. She went down to the third floor and two people entered the elevator: Lindsay and DJ.

"Hi Blakeley!" Lindsay greeted, "How's it goin'?"

"It's Blaineley dear." The blonde hostess corrected with a warm smile, "DJ, how have things been for you?"

"Awesome as always." the gentle giant replied, "It's great to be out of the game!"

"Which floor are you on?" Lindsay asked, "I'd love to visit some time!"

"Four." Blaineley replied.

The three went down to the second floor and Rebeccah entered.

"Hello there." The Amish girl greeted.

"I didn't know Amish people were allowed to use elevators..." DJ pointed out.

"I'm actually starting to grow accustomed to modern technology." Rebeccah said, "It's much nicer than working out in the fields."

The elevator started to go down to the first floor, but it stopped and the lights went out.

"I think we're trapped here." whispered Blaineley, "Does anyone have a flashlight?"

"I do." DJ said, and the light finally appeared.

"What do we do now?" Lindsay asked, frightened.

"We just tell stories, I guess." Rebeccah said, "I do it all the time back home."

"Hey Blaineley, how long have you known Chris?" DJ asked, "And why do you hate him so much?"

"And you all don't?" Blaineley asked sardonically.

"Oh yeah." "That's right." "He is a jerk." The other three ad-libbed.

"Seriously though, Chris and I go way back." Blaineley explained, "We both started dating when we were eighteen. We had just gotten out of high school and we were new to the outside world. Things were going smoothly for a while. I did my own thing and he did his. Then that day came..."

"That day?" Lindsay said.

"We were twenty-one and we had one too many to drink. Since we were young and dumb at the time, we decided to consommate our relationship. I got pregnant with a little girl, and Chris left me without another word.

"That cheat!" DJ growled, putting his fist in his palm.

"I had my little girl and named her Rose." Blaineley continued, "I decided to forget about Chris and move on with my life. The old memories resurfaced when I saw the first episode of Total Drama Island. When I saw how sadistic he was, it made me glad I got custody of Rose. I always knew Chris was a jerkwad, but I never imagined him as a complete monster!"

"What happened to Rose?" Rebeccah asked.

"Since I became one of the hosts of Celebrity Manhunt, I'm now very rich. I still live with Rose and I hire nannies whenever I'm away." Blaineley explained.

The lights came back on and the elevator started moving. Once they reached the first floor, the four people stepped out.

"That didn't take long at all." DJ said.

Blaineley stepped out of the resort and into the pool area. Trent and Gwen were relaxing together on a beach chair, Derek and Dana were in the hot tub, Ashley was filing her nails, Brad and Chad were cuddling in a corner, Harold and Leshawna were having a coversation, and Fransisco and Ezekiel were swimming in the pool.

The one person omitted, Heather, was nowhere to be seen. She continued on her way until she reached the dock. Heather was sitting on the edge.

"What do you want?" The queen bee asked.

"I have to catch my ride to the island." Blaineley answered, "And shouldn't you be relaxing with the other contestants?"

"Are you crazy? I can't be with them!" Heather exclaimed, "They're all a bunch of freaks!"

"Even DJ?" Blaineley asked.

"Not him..." Heather thought, "But everyone else, absolutely!"

"DJ's pretty well liked, so if you hang out with him, maybe the others would see the better side of you." Blaineley suggested, "They're not bad people and neither are you. You just need to start making amends."

"I can with most people, but people like Gwen and Lindsay? They'll never forgive me no matter what!" The queen bee responded.

Blaineley's boat pulled up to the dock.

"I have to go." Blaineley said, "You should try making friends with the other contestants." The Celebrity Manhunt hostess departed for Camp Tikitere, leaving Heather behind to ponder her words.

* * *

**Closing**

Update number one completed! Only two more to go!

As I promised, I will reveal three more contestants of season three. They are...

...

...

...

...

Derek, Bridgette, and Geoff! They will appear in season three along with Amy!

There will possibly be an update of Not Another Codette Fanfic! around six or seven tonight, so look for that.

For now, read and review!


	80. Episode 20 Part 2: From Seven To Six

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TDI stuff. That includes characters, shows, and the writers.

**Note: **I know I promised an update on my Codette story, but after an unexpected trip to church, it will be delayed. Wrapping this story up is my number one priority, and I will do it by the end of the summer no matter what! As we head into the eightieth chapter in the story, we are getting closer and closer to the end. At the conclusion of this chapter, I have massive sneak peeks!

**Rating Note: **This chapter is rated K+ for God knows what.

* * *

**Chapter 20 Part 2 - The Last Comedic Chapter In The Story**

In order to save time and money, the producers decided to get straight to the challenge. The seven contestants and Chris stood by a small gorge, a platform hanging above the gap.

"Hello campers, this is your next challenge!" the host announced, "Each team will use one ladder to cross this gorge. First, you will use your ladder to climb up to the hanging platform. Then, you will carry your ladder across the platform and use it to get to back to land."

"That's it?" Duncan asked, "That's a lame challenge."

"I would have created a better one, but our budget got cut after someone threatened to sue us!" Chris whined.

"Thank you." Amy said.

Chris stuck his tongue out at her and continued. "Believe me, the next challenge is gonna be a good one! For now, let's get this challenge over with. There will be no deliberation no matter what happens!"

The Callous Winners and The Sore Losers got their ladders and took their starting positions.

"GO!" Chris shouted, and the challenge, like always, was on. Both teams leaned their ladders against the platform and started climbing. Since Geoff was the largest of The Sore Losers, he had a harder time getting up the ladder.

Both teams were neck and neck as they made the final climb down to land. Even so, all The Sore Losers landed milliseconds before The Callous Winners.

**Winner: Sore Losers**

* * *

"Now that we've gotten that over with, on to the results." Chris explained, "Since the Sore Losers won, Amy and Jazz are going into the showdown. See you all tonight!"

* * *

**Contestant Camp**

Amy and Jazz sat on the cabin steps.

"Six and a half frikkin' weeks..." Jazz muttered, "...of being on this show. No media exposure, no nothing."

"I think you'll get plenty of media exposure." Amy said, "I've seen this show everywhere on TV these days."

"You're right." Jazz said, "Besides, I did have some good have some good memories here."

"Like that time we blew Ashley's cover and sent her packing!" Amy giggled.

"Or that time I gave you that bikini." Jazz added.

"Or that time I threatened to sue Chris!" Amy said.

"Good times..." Jazz sighed happily.

"Jazz, one more thing I have to say before we face each other." Amy said, "I'd like to thank you for being one of the people to help me get out of my shell."

"No prob." Jazz replied, "Need any last second fashion tips?"

"No, I'm good." The brunette said.

* * *

**Vilecano**

"Jazz, Amy, both of you had formidable histories on this show." Chris said, "However, one of them must come to an end tonight. Let's see what the showdown holds for you."

The showdown screen flashed and presented You Suck. Two producers handed each girl a cup of cow blood.

"I don't get it." Amy said.

"It's a pun." the host explained, "Meaning that you drink cow blood from a straw. Get it?"

"Not really." Jazz said.

"First person to finish their cup of cow blood wins. GO!" Chris cried.

Both Amy and Jazz reluctantly sipped cow blood through their straws. As Jazz started to turn green, Amy slurped faster and finished her disgusting drink.

**Winner: Amy**

* * *

"Congratulations Amy!" Chris proclaimed, "You get to stay here for another day!"

"Good..." Amy groaned, on her knees.

Jazz threw her cup away and threw up, Amy mimicking the fashionista's action.

"This vomit's gonna take forever to clean up!" Chris shrieked, "Are you about done?"

"No, just one more..." Amy gagged, and then threw up again, this time on a certain someone.

"MY SHOES!" Chris screamed.

* * *

**Dock of Shame**

"That didn't end well." Amy said, walking down with Jazz.

"It was only bad for about a minute." the fashionista replied, "I'm just glad to get out of here."

"To be honest, I don't think I'll last much longer." the shy girl admitted, "The other five are so strong, I won't stand a chance against them!"

"I think you'll be alright." Jazz said, getting on the boat, "Good luck!"

Amy waved as the boat sailed away. She went back to the Vilecano and joined the other five contestants.

A dramatic fanfare began to play out of nowhere. "As we approach the end of our seventh week, we have six contestants still standing. Three rookies and three veterans." Chris explained, "The contests will get harder, and you'll all be competing as individuals soon. Look at the people around you, you won't be able to trust them anymore. Then comes the question of who will win? The delinquent, the sweet brunette that everyone loves, the party guy, the drug addicted tough girl, the dysfunctional emo, or Bridgette? Get some rest, you'll need it."

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Final Six!)**

**Bridgette - **I'm glad to be the final six, but did Chris have to call me just Bridgette. I've proved my mettle in this show and I think I've earned my spot as a favorite to win.

**Duncan - **The numbers are dwindling. I'll crush all my opposition, especially Bridgette!

**Amy -** I wouldn't have believed anyone if they told me I would make the final six on this show. In fact, I would have a hard time believing I would make it to the second half! But now that I'm here, I might as well try to win!

**Emo - **For those of you wondering, that person is not on this island. I know she's still out there... and I will get my revenge... somehow...

**Geoff - **Jeez, the atmosphere is a lot more intense than at Wawanakwa! No wonder I lost my mojo once before!

**Zoey - **(takes a long puff from her cigarette) I've been trying... I just can't get off these drugs! I sometimes wonder if this competition is the best for me...

* * *

**Chris's Office**

Chris was relaxing when the blonde in the red dress entered.

"Blaineley, didn't expect you to visit." The sadist said.

"You were the one who called me in." Blaineley replied, "Now what do you want?"

"Destroy all evidence of me being a sadist." Chris told her, "It will crush my ego."

"Why would I do that?" The blonde asked angrily.

"Your daugher, Rose. She's very sexy, is she not?" Chris said, taking a puff from a cigar.

Blaineley banged both fists on Chris's desk. "You leave her out of this!" she yelled, "That's a five year old you're talking about!"

"No, I think we should discuss her." Chris said, a sadistic grin on her face, "I'm her biological father, so I should have as much right to have her as you! So if you don't do as I say, your little Rose becomes mine!"

"Just try!" Blaineley threatened, "After what I prove the things you've done, you won't be able to get a finger on her!"

"Actually, I think it will serve her well to have me as a father." Chris stated calmly, "You haven't exactly been the mother of the year."

"How so?" Blaineley asked. She tried to sound tough, but she was frightened deep down.

"Because you have such a demanding job, you have to be gone a lot, leaving no one to look after poor Rose!" Chris explained.

"Someone's watching her!" Blaineley exclaimed desperately.

"That's my point..." Chris said, exorting full dominance over Blaineley. "You can't just rely on other people to take care of your burdens. You'll have to face your own problems."

"You... you..." Blaineley was at a loss of words and also at the verge of crying, "HYPOCRITE!"

"Sticks and stones Blaineley." Chris replied smugly, resting his feet at his desk, "Sticks and stones."

"I'll prove you as a fake!" the blonde hostess screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks, "You'll see!" She burst out of Chris's office.

"First, Total Drama... Tomorrow, the world..." Chris smiled deviously.

* * *

**(Audition Tape #9 - Jazz)**

Jazz modeled her shiny outfit in front of the camera. "Yo, I'm Jazz. Call me Jazzy, and you die!"

"I'm a Montego, but you might already know that since my face is everywhere!" she continued, "Fashion expert and model extraordinaire, I'm the real deal!"

The camera switched to a different angle. Jazz accordingly adjusted. "People may think I'm a ditz, but I've got a whole lot up here." Jazz pointed to her head. "When it comes to what looks good on people, I'm the go to girl!"

"Pick me, and you won't regret it!" Jazz concluded, "I'll make your outfits from drab to fab!"

* * *

**Camper Tally**

**Callous Winners: **Amy and Emo

**Sore Losers: **Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Zoey

**Eliminated: **Brad, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold, Ashley, Leshawna, Derek, Dana, Trent, Lindsay, Fransisco, Heather, DJ, Gwen, Owen, Jazz

* * *

**Closing**

Jazz is gone. Shame, I sort of liked her. Amyways, I'm off to write the next chapter of Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip. Sorry about my schedule slip, but Final Fantasy X is just so addicting!

Now for some sneak peeks:

1. Starting from the next episode, the story will take a much darker turn.

2. The episode will have three parts.

3. Starting from the next chapter, at least one character for season three will be revealed every chapter.

4. Remember Chris's last line in this chapter? His true intentions will be explored further.

5. For the first time ever, someone will die!

Expect surprises around every corner as we progress through the final six episodes! Read and review!


	81. Episode 21 Part 1: Someone Dies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island or the other seasons. I know I probably used this one before, but I'm running out of ideas.

**Note: **First off, this chapter is monumental one which will change the story for good. Not spoiling anything here, but this chapter turns the story away from comedic elements and more to drama. Or as TV Tropes calls it: Cerebus Syndrome.

**Rating Note: **Rated T, on the verge of M.

* * *

**Chapter 21 Part 1 - A Series Of Unfortunate Events Will Happen In This Chapter**

Chris was pacing in his office when Josephine entered.

"The Celebrity Manhunt crew will be here in half an hour." She said.

"So Blaineley decided to go through with the interview, huh?" the host said, "Looks like she brought this upon herself."

"What do you mean?" Josephine asked.

"Blaineley is trying to incriminate me as evil." Chris explained, "I can't let that happen."

"Actually, it's as bright as day that you're a sadist." Josephine said.

"Or so you would think." A grin grew on Chris's face, tempting Josephine's curiosity, "See, as one of the executives of this show, I have the right to edit out any parts of the show. So what if I'm a bastard to the contestants? As long as I can edit out any footage that makes me look bad, no one can touch me!"

"You'll get discovered someday..." The maid muttered.

"We'll see about that!" Chris cackled.

* * *

**Contestant Camp**

The six remaining contestants exited their cabins and gathered in the center of camp. Amy was taken by surprise by a hug from Bridgette.

"Happy Birthday Amy!" Bridgette said.

"How did you know today was my birthday?" Amy asked.

"I read your offical profile." Bridgette replied.

"Campers, it's time for your next challenge!" Chris's annoying voice rang out on the loudspeakers, "Meet me at the beach in ten minutes!"

"That's a great way to ruin someone's birthday, 'aint I right Ames?" Zoey said.

"Don't worry, we can celebrate afterwards." Amy said.

* * *

**At The Beach**

The six contestants were greeted with a very large obstacle course over the water, much like one you would see on a Japaneese game show and the signifcantly less hardcore American adaption.

"Welcome campers. Remember when I said this challenge is gonna be good? Well, I meant it!" Chris said, "This is SAMURAI: The Ultimate Obstacle Course Challenge!"

"Here's how it goes." the host explained, gesturing to the giant obstacle course, "First, you must lift the 100 pound Great Wall of Chris!" He pointed to a small wall with his face on it. "Then, you must enter the Math Dojo, where you must solve a fourth grade level addition problem. The worst kind! Then, you must traverse the Teeter Totter of Terror!"

"You mean a seesaw balance beam?" Duncan asked.

"Let me finish!" Chris snapped at the delinquent, "The last two obstacles are where your opponents will get involved! You'll have to walk across a balance beam while hammers are being thrown at you, and finally is the Vertical Sucker Punch! You will have to scale a wall while your opponents operate punching gloves. Allow this unpaid intern to demonstrate."

A dark skinned intern dressed similarly to Chris scaled the Vertical Sucker Punch. He almost made it to the buzzer, but a red glove nailed him in the gut. He fell onto a nearby rock and into the water, the body rising up a few seconds later.

Chris was not aware that Blaineley was filming the whole scene herself.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Blaineley In Leather Pants)**

**Blaineley - **(observing the camera in her hands) An on screen death, can't get any more effective than that... Even so, Chris is a manipulative man. I can't rest yet.

* * *

"What are the teams? You might ask." Chris continued, "This time around, we're doing things a bit differently. It will be the boys and girls of each team competing against each other in a four way challenge! For those fortunate enough to have partners, you can altrenate obstacles and continue if one of you happens to fail out. The team with the worst time goes into the showdown. Amy and Emo, since you guys are the last female and male left on your team, well..."

"Well?" Amy said.

"Since you have no one to compete against, you'll automatically be eliminated!" Chris took a moment to laugh before resuming, "The stakes are high and anyone can get eliminated! Emo, you have been randomly selected to go first!"

"Let's do it." The dark skinned teen said quietly. He was escorted to the starting gate by ferry.

"Once I sound my horn, your time will start." Chris instructed, "Once you sound the buzzer at the very end, your time will stop." Chris sounded his blowhorn and Emo made his way onto the course.

Though he was thin and lanky, Emo lifted the wall up with ease and continued to the Math Dojo. The screen displayed 16 + 45. He answered 61 and he was allowed to pass. Emo traversed the seesaw bridge with little difficulty and crossed the balance beam with out being hit with a single hammer. The final obstacle was the Vertical Sucker Punch. He scaled the wall and even though a few punches brought him to a pause, he hit the red button and completed his run.

"One minute and forty five seconds." Chris announced, "That'll be tough to beat! Bridgette and Zoey are up next, let's see how they do!"

Bridgette and Zoey were brought to the start.

"Since you two are a pair, you will have to altrenate obstacles." Chris said, "GO!"

Zoey started by lifting the wall and going under in a second flat. Next, Bridgette tried her hand at the Math Dojo. The screen displayed 38 + 53. She entered 91 into the keypad and got past the obstacle. After Zoey crossed the seesaw beam, Bridgette made her way onto the hammer beam. Duncan pushed a giant hammer at the surfer girl, but the surfer girl was flexible enough to dodge it. She made it across and tagged Zoey for the final obstacle. The redhead wasted no time at scaling the wall and hitting the buzzer.

"The Sore Loser girls finish in a minute and a half and set the bar higher than it already was!" Chris said, "Let's see if their male counterparts can top that!"

Duncan and Geoff stood at the starting line. When Chris sounded his horn, Duncan tacked The Great Wall of Chris and won. Next, Geoff went into the Math Dojo.

"Great, party boy doing math..." Duncan groaned. The screen displayed 9 + 4, and Geoff looked confused.

"My bro back home told me the answer for everything was 47..." Geoff thought as he entered the number. **[1]** A buzzer went off and a trapdoor opened beneath Geoff, sending him into the water.

Duncan continued without his partner and cleared the seesaw beam. Bridgette came back with a vengeance by means of a giant, swinging hammer, but Duncan ducked just in the nick of time. Though everybody was gunning for him (or hammering him in the more literal sense), he made it to the final obstacle. Though he got a slow start climbing, he made progress eventually. A punching glove operated by Amy hit Duncan in the arm, making him lose his grip. Bridgette's glove hit the other arm, making him fall in the water.

"Duncan and Geoff are disqualified!" Chris cried, "All Amy has to do is complete the course and she'll be safe from elimination!"

"Here I go." Amy said as she stood at the starting line. Chris sounded his air horn and Amy made a running start onto the course. She lifted the wall up and made it to the Math Dojo. The screen displayed 98 +72. She answered 170 and moved on.

"Funny..." Chris mused, "I programmed that to be wrong..." **[2]**

She made it across the seesaw beam with grace and dodged the hammers with finesse. She started climbing on the Vertical Sucker Punch. Duncan, hellbent on vengeance for failing, waited until Amy was positioned near a glove hole. He made the glove hit her in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood. She fell off the wall, landed stomach first on a jagged rock, and slid off the rock's surface into the water.

Bridgette, acting on impulse alone, jumped into the water and searched for Amy's body. The former lifeguard eventually found it and brought it back to shore. She placed the brunette's body on the sand and prepared to CPR, but the body started moving.

Amy slowly stood up and grasped her bloody head and midsection. She walked very slowly towards Emo, who looked on in silent shock.

"Tell... Fransisco... I..." That was all Amy could say before she collapsed at Emo's feet. Bridgette silently walked towards Emo and checked Amy's condition.

"How is she?" Emo whimpered. He felt a sense of pain he had never experienced since the day his life was stolen from him. "Is she alive?"

"She broke some ribs." Bridgette said, examining the motionless body, "I also sense some head trauma and eternal bleeding... Her chances of living are slim."

"This does mean we won't have an elimination, right?" Duncan asked, acting like fatally injuring someone meant nothing to him.

"Amy's hand hit the buzzer as she fell, so she technically finished. But since she'll be medically unable to continue at best, we'll have to phone in a replacement." Chris said, "That means you'll still face Geoff in the elimination round!"

"Dammit..." Duncan grumbled, still indifferent to the comatose Amy.

"You know what's the best thing about unconscious girls?" Chris asked the group, a lecherous smile on his face, "They can't say no!" He was met with silence, something he scoffed at. "Right, like I'm the only one thinking it!"

"Why..." Emo fell to his knees and dug his hands in the ground, the combination of sand and Amy's blood running through his fingers, "She could be dead, and none of you care..."

"We do care..." Bridgette said, placing a hand on Emo's shoulder. The emo slapped her hand away and stood up.

**(Play The Oath from Final Fantasy VIII here.)**

"Shut up!" Emo seethed, "We have someone's who's on the brink of death, and all you people care about is who will be eliminated next! This so called reality you all are living in is fake, controlled by cameras and manipulative editing! Just because you all live in this fantasy land, this... illusion, you think that gives you the right to think that you're better than everyone else watching at home! As far as I'm concerned, the fact that Amy's almost dead is the most real thing that happened here!"

He got down on his knees again and banged his fists on the ground. "Why do people betray, steal, kill, lie? Is it to get known, for notoriety? It all means nothing in the end!" Tears started to stream down Emo's face. "We're all like grains of sand. Some of us might become diamonds, but we'll all return to the sand from whence we came!"

Emo grabbed Duncan by his shirt collar. "Why did you do it? Answer me, damn you!"

"It was an accident." the delinquent responded angrily, "And get your hands off me!"

The emo teen went over to Chris next. This time, he tackled the host to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU SON A BITCH!" Emo screamed at Chris's face, "Why do you insist on turning people against each other? To make them blind to the evil around them?"

The host said nothing. He just glared at the infuriated teen. Emo got off him and faced the entire group

"Someday I hope... No, I pray... That we can live in a world without hate, without blindness, without corruption, without illusions! If I have to do it myself, then so be it!" He ran off into the jungle, sobbing loudly as he stormed away.

Blaineley, still from a distance, looked down at the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. Bridgette, Geoff, and Zoey watched solemnly as Amy was carried into the medical boat with a stretcher.

"It was her birthday too..." Bridgette started to tear up.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional)**

**Duncan - **Can't everyone see that I didn't mean to kill Amy? Man, I'm in some trouble now...

**Zoey - **So that's the end for Amy, huh? She had a good run on this show...

**Geoff - **This is what reality TV can do to people... Emo was right... I wish I could just party it up back home...

**Bridgette - **(crying) I hope Amy will live. She has to live!

**Emo - **(his wrists are covered with blood, apparently self afflicted) They'll pay... They'll all pay... First Duncan... THEN HER!

(static fade)

* * *

**Camper Tally**

**Remaining Contestants - **Bridgette, Duncan, Emo, Geoff, Zoey

**Eliminated - **Brad, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold, Ashley, Leshawna, Derek, Dana, Trent, Lindsay, Fransisco, Heather, DJ, Gwen, Owen, Jazz, Amy

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **6Teen reference. Can't remember the episode.

**[2] - **I was watching VIKING, the show the challenge is based off of, and noticed a contestant with the same math problem answered correctly but failed anyway.

* * *

**Closing**

I originally intended to post this July 20, but due to a massive schedule slip, here it is now. The reasons for being so late were FFX, appreciating nature, and finding it hard to eliminate Amy to name a few.

The mystery character is Amy's replacement, and the person Emo wants revenge on. Expect a reveal soon.

I say with great sorrow that I probably will not have this story completed by the time school starts. I'll be close, but I most likely not be complete.

Duncan's really bad now, but he hits the peak of evil in the next chapter, which I hope to have tomorrow... or later today. It's 12:38 AM from where I live.

Since this is too hard to keep secret, Amy is alive, but still seriously injured and in a coma.

For more of this story, keep reading.


	82. Episode 21 Part 2: Duncan Snaps

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tot… Aw, who cares?

**Note: **I forgot to add that Amy's profile lists her birthday as July 20, which is why I intended to post the last chapter on that date. I would like to clarify that Amy is not dead, just comatose. I want to resolve all subplots in order to solely focus on the final plot which involves Emo and the mystery person. So if you have any plot related questions, just submit them to me and I'll try to clear everything up!

**Rating Note: **Since I think we crossed the rating line in the last chapter, I don't think this applies anymore.

* * *

**Chapter 21 Part 2 - For Delinquent Teens Who Have Considered Villainy When The Temptation Is Enough**

* * *

In his office, Chris watched the footage around camp with a smug smile on his face. Josephine entered and Chris turned to face her.

"Sir, the Celebrity Manhunt crew did not arrive." She said.

"Or so they would want to believe." Chris replied, "See, Blaineley made a severe mistake and didn't realize it."

"What is that?" Josephine asked.

"She was stupid enough to use the Cruelfessional!" Chris laughed, "I've heard of dumb blondes, but that's ridiculous!"

"How that does that help you?" Josephine asked.

"I know she's on this island, filming in secret." Chris explained, "If I find her, she can't meddle with my show any longer! I'll capture her, and then I'll have Celebrity Manhunt, and her little girl too!"

* * *

The five remaining contestants walked down the long, damp path back to their campsite. Duncan and Bridgette walked more slowly than the rest of the group and eventually were behind.

"You had to kill her." Bridgette said, her head down.

Duncan turned around and faced her.

"Amy outperforms you... and you kill her." The surfer girl repeated.

"For the last time, it was an accident!" the delinquent retorted, "Besides, you don't know if she's dead or not!"

"You're making excuses again." Bridgette said, "It seems like that's all you've been doing since we got here."

"Name one excuse I've made..." Duncan growled, staring the surfer in the eyes.

"Oh, I can name more than one!" Bridgette asserted, placing her hands on her hips, "When you tricked me into eating ham at the mess hall, you said I needed more meat on my bones. When you tricked Geoff into breaking up with me, you claimed it was your strategy! When you murdered Amy, YOU SAID IT WAS A **(CENSORED!) **ACCIDENT!"

"Those weren't excuses, those were facts!" Duncan snapped at her.

"You want facts? Here's a fact you can shove up your ass!" Bridgette shrieked, "You've been pretending to be evil because you think you're not tough enough for your pals back home!"

"Listen here, bitch!" Duncan seethed, grabbing Bridgette's collar, "What I do back home is my business only!"

"And **you **listen here, bitch!" Bridgette retaliated, slapping the delinquents hand, "Gwen told me about your little secret, and this evil façade you're putting up 'aint gonna fool no one!"

"You know what, you're right Bridgette." Duncan said, "I was..." And then Duncan punched Bridgette in the jaw, knocking her down.

After his cheap shot, the delinquent started beating up Bridgette while she was down. He put her into a chokehold, squeezing her so hard that blood came out of her mouth.

* * *

**Back At Camp**

Bridgette's screams of pain alerted the other three contestants to see where they came from. Bridgette sprinted into Geoff's arms, fearful for her life. The party boy tilted her head up, only to see that her face was covered with a crimson mask.

"Hide me..." the surfer whimpered, "He'll come back... I know it!"

"Who did this to you?" Geoff trembled, wiping off some of Bridgette's blood from her face.

"I'll smash your head and eat it!" Duncan roared, charging towards the two, "YOU CAN'T HIDE! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Bridgette shrieked and ran, terror in her eyes. Duncan darted after her, Geoff following the both of them.

Emo began trembling.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked.

"I saw fear in Bridgette..." the emo teen whimpered, "Fear like I've never seen before... Duncan's snapped, he's become a beast!"

* * *

The forest looked like a scene from a horror movie. Blood prints were smeared on the trees, and Bridgette was limping for shelter. She was about to fall, but she grabbed onto a tree, making a bloody hand print on it.

Duncan pounced Bridgette like a wild animal and continued his assault.

"I'll break every single one of your ribs..." the delinquent seethed, "Except this time, it'll be on purpose!" He kneed her in the stomach, enjoying her groans of pain. After getting bored of that, he grabbed her left arm, snapping her ring finger backward.

Bridgette screamed in agony and held her broken finger. She began to cry, which satisfied Duncan further.

"Do you see how weak you are?" Duncah panted with a slasher smile, "You're pacifistic ways will get you nowhere!" He grabbed Bridgette by her blonde hair and banged her head on the tree. He continued to smash her head on the tree, Bridgette losing more blood with every hit.

"St... stop..." Bridgette whimpered, sobbing and pleading for her life.

"I won't stop..." Duncan said, venom in his voice, "Not now, not until you're dead... I can't let anyone know what happened to me..." He grabbed Bridgette by the leg and dragged her away.

* * *

"Bridgette!" Geoff cried, searching for his girlfriend, "BRIDGETTE!" He saw blood splattered on the trees and the ground.

"Oh no..." Geoff whimpered, close to tears, "BRIDGIE!" He followed the bloody trail.

* * *

In an area far from camp, Duncan spotted a large rock. He made Bridgette bite it and prepared to give her a curbing. Before he stomped on Bridgette's head. Geoff came into the scene and tacked Duncan down.

"What the hell?" Duncan asked, taken off guard.

Geoff threw a cup of coffee at his face, making him writhe in pain. While the delinquent was down, Geoff picked up Bridgette's unconscious body and began carrying it back to camp.

"Bridgette..." the party boy wept, "I'm sorry..."

* * *

**Office of Chris McLean**

"We have to do something!" Josephine cried.

"You're right!" Chris said with urgency, "We have to edit that fight to make it less one sided!"

"I mean that Duncan's a threat to the other contestants!" Josephine wailed, "We have to get him out of here!"

"No way!" Chris yelled, "Duncan's our cash cow, we can't make him look bad either!"

"And you're just gonna let him?" Josephine roared.

"The fangirls are gonna side with him anyway, so why mess with success?" Chris said, "But that Celebrity Manhunt rat probably shot the unedited footage. We have to stop her!"

* * *

**Forest**

Chris was right. Blaineley held a camera, horrified of the fight she just witnessed.

"What have these contestants become?" She whimpered inaudibly.

* * *

**Closing**

How right you are Blaineley. More drama is up ahead, and things will only get worse.

Believe it or not, this is not the worst act committed in the entire story. The mystery antagonist's actions are so vile, it will make Duncan look like a good guy!

The next chapter will have Duncan vs Geoff in an elimination round, held in the one and only Vilecano. Regardless of who wins, it will change the game for good!

Continue reading to see what happens! Don't forget to review!


	83. Episode 21 Part 3: The Final Four's Fate

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim any responsibility of this disclaimer.

**Note: **I know that I failed to fulfill my promise of a season three character reveal each chapter. To make it up, I'll reveal four characters now and two characters at the end of the chapter. Four of the season three characters are… Sierra, Alejandro, Izzy, and Ezekiel! I know I announced Sierra and Alejandro long ago, but I want to announce the season two interns also! The next episode will be an interview chapter. So if you have questions you want to ask any of the twenty two contestants or Blaineley, feel free to include them in your review and I'll make sure the characters answer to the best of their ability.

**Rating Note: **Rated T for even more drama.

* * *

**Chapter 21 Part 3 - No One Knows What It's Like To Be The Delinquent Behind Blue Eyes**

Geoff carried Bridgette inside the cabin and placed her battered body on a nearby bed.

"Bridge, are you okay?" Geoff pleaded, shaking her, "Can you continue the game?

"Uhhh..." Bridgette awoke and looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're safe, babe." Her boyfriend told her, "I think the medical team should evacuate you though."

"I'll be alright, it doesn't look like Duncan broke anything but my finger." Bridgette said, "However, I've had it with that delinquent. I want him gone... Geoff, I want you take out Duncan. I don't want to ever see him again."

"I will send him packing and I'll never let him lay another finger on you again, I swear it!" Geoff vowed.

"Do your very best, and if you win, there's a treat for you!" The surfer said, smiling for the first time since her beating.

"Second base?" Geoff said hopefully.

"Actually, I was thinking of running the whole diamond..." Bridgette purred seductively, "If it's alright with you..."

"Totally!" Geoff cheered, standing right up, "I won't let you down!"

As Geoff started jumping up and down excitedly, Bridgette giggled and began to tend to her injuries.

* * *

**Vilecano **

"Quite the dramatic day it's been." Chris said to the five contestants, "Bridgette, sorry about your broken finger, too bad we're editing your beating out! We can't have Duncan be villainized, can we?"

Bridgette ignored his taunting, even though she wished she could smack the living daylights out of the pompous host.

Meanwhile, behind the bleachers, Blaineley was recording the whole thing. To her surprise, not one person took notice.

"Who's Amy's replacement?" Zoey asked.

"I'm gonna find her right now." Chris said, whipping out his phone. He dialed a number and called the producer. "Hey, I think it's time we let her in the game... Think we can get her here in two days?... Great, she's gonna create some drama! Bye!"

"Who's coming?" Emo asked, his interest ignited.

"All will be explained in due time." the host said, "For now, Duncan and Geoff are going to face off to see who stays and who leaves!" The Showdown Screen started flashing until it stopped on Buck You. Two mechanical bulls arose from the ground.

"The rules of Buck Off are simple." Chris said.

"It's Buck You!" A producer called out from offscreen.

"Anyways..." Chris continued, "The rules of Go Buck Yourself are..."

"Buck You!" The producer called out.

"Shut up you bucking homo!" Chris shouted. "The rules of... the game are that the first person to get fucked by their mechanical bull loses..."

Everyone present except Emo broke out into shrieking laughter. Chris was confused until he realized what he said, and then blanched.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Epic Fail)**

**Chris McLean - **(freaking out) Total Drama does not promote bestality or rape! Aw crap, I'll have to edit that out! That way, no one will know!

**Blaineley - **(smiling) Not if I can help it!

* * *

Chris, blushing bright red, let Duncan and Geoff get on their bulls. He simply gestured for the bulls to start moving, and they did. Both boys kept a solid grip on the bull as Chris quietly walked to the bleacher area.

"I guess Duncan and Geoff are supposed to be the pitchers, eh ol' chum?" Zoey joked.

"I will kick you out, I'm not kidding..." Chris grumbled, still embarrassed.

Meanwhile, the bulls were shaking and spinning, challenging Duncan and Geoff's ability to hold on. Bridgette folded her arms and dug her nails in her skin. Emo watched on, planning vengeance for Duncan and the mystery competitor.

Duncan waited for an oppurtune moment, and then kicked Geoff in the stomach, making him fall off the bull.

**Winner: Duncan**

* * *

"Duncan cheated!" Bridgette cried, "He kicked Geoff!"

"There was never a rule against physical contact, my dear Bridgette." Chris said with a smug smile, "Duncan stays, your boyfriend goes."

Geoff got up and walked towards Bridgette. "I failed." he said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't blame yourself." Bridgette said, embracing her boyfriend, "You did your best." She wiped a tear from her eye and kissed her boyfriend. They both walked down the Dock of Shame together and kissed one last time before Geoff embarked the boat and sailed away.

Bridgette hung her head down as she walked back to the Vilecano.

Zoey placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to confort the fallen surfer girl. "Are you alright?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bridgette snapped, her face pink from crying. She ran back to the campsite, leaving a trail of tears in her wake. Duncan put his hands in his hoodie pockets and walked back to camp.

"We need to talk." Emo said to the druggie. They both walked back to camp together.

* * *

The lighted path back to camp created a beautiful, natural atmosphere. However, Zoey and Emo were very somber, something not unusual from them.

"That contestant..." Emo said, "...that Chris said would replace Amy..."

"What about her?" Zoey asked.

"I hope it's my worst nightmare..." the emo replied, "I hope it's really her, so I can make her feel my loss and despair."

"Are you going to tell who it is now?" Zoey asked.

"Fine." Emo answered, "I trust you." He whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widened once she figured out the identity.

"It was her all along..." Zoey said, "You two do look alike."

"If the mystery person does turn out to be her, then all my work might pay off after all." Emo said, "We have to stick together every step of the way, all the way up to the final two."

"You got it." Zoey said, tapping fists with her teammate.

All of a sudden, Izzy came swinging in with a vine. "Hey guys! Funny finding you around here! So, how's it hanging?" She seemed even more hyper than usual, something that didn't seem possible.

"We have something to ask you." Zoey said.

"What do you need?" Izzy offered, "Information, hunting tools, vine swinging lessons?"

"Actually, we want to know..." Zoey said before being cut off.

"Who's Amy's replacement, and is Amy alive?" Emo cried.

The smile from Izzy's face vanished instantly. "I don't know." she said somberly, "All I know is that Amy lived, that's it."

The music from episode thirty three of Naruto began to play as Izzy spoke. **[1]** "I don't know who the mystery person is. I don't even know why Chris would hire a freak like me. There are so many things... I don't know." She walked away.

"Wait, Izzy! You're not a..." Zoey called out, but the crazy redhead was out of sight. She stared into her palm. "Freak..."

In his cabin, Duncan sat on his bed, recalling all the events that took place during the competition. He wondered if he really did kill Amy, and he even began to feel remorse. The thunder sounded, and he saw Derek standing in front of him. Duncan rubbed his eyes and all he saw was a dresser. Lightning struck, and this time he saw DJ. Duncan blinked, and it turned out it was just a lamp. He looked out the window and saw Bridgette sobbing by the shore. Only this time, the image was real.

Bridgette huddled herself in a fetal position, trying to convince herself that the entire seven weeks was just a bad dream.

"Geoff..." she whimpered, "Come back to me..." The storm grew and sea started to become chaotic, making Bridgette's worries grow.

"Please get to the resort safely..." the surfer pleaded, "Don't drown... Don't drown!"

Duncan stepped out of the cabin, only to be met with a glare from Bridgette. Emo and Zoey arrived at camp, and the four contestants started to walk towards each other. They met in the center and realized that they were now near the end. They all looked up as the rain began to fall.

* * *

**Camper Tally**

**Remaining Contestants - **Bridgette, Duncan, Emo, Zoey

**Eliminated - **Brad, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold, Ashley, Leshawna, Derek, Dana, Trent, Lindsay, Fransisco, Heather, DJ, Gwen, Owen, Jazz, Amy, Geoff

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **If you play the BGM to the end of the thirty third episode of Naruto and read that scene over, you'll find that it fits the scene very well. I think the song connotes a mysterious feel, which symbolizes the mysteries the four contestants have to face. Also, for Emo's freak out in Part 1 of the episode, the song Revealed Truth from Final Fantasy X fits better than the song I previously selected.

* * *

**(Audition Tape #10 - Amy)**

The shy girl fidgeted as the camera started rolling. "Hi, my name's Amy." she began, "First off, I'd like to thank my dad for filming this."

"No problem." A masculine voice said off camera.

"The reason why I'd like to be on your show is to hopefully become more social and less introverted." Amy continued, "Some things about me... I'm good at dancing, singing, I'm also not half bad at video games. I love animals and kids..."

"Nice panties!" A random teen came up from behind and lifted her skirt up, "They're lacy!"

Amy fumed and socked the pervert right in the kisser, sending him sailing a few yards in the distance.

"Oh yeah, I've got a mean right hook!" she giggled, "I hope you pick me, I'd really appreciate it!"

* * *

**Closing**

I know that a lot of people wished that Geoff would come out on top. I'm sorry, but the truth is the good guys don't always win.

Emo and Zoey are two characters that will appear next season. With their reveal, the total is up to ten. Only twenty more to go!

Sneak peeks of episode 22!

1. This will be an interview chapter where everyone, regardless of if they are out of the game or not, answer viewer questions! That includes Blaineley!

2. Amy will be awake, so submit questions for her too!

3. The episode will be much more light hearted than the previous one.

4. The first rookie for season three will have **his **profile at the very end of the chapter.

5. This is the moment you've all been waiting for! The top secret 23rd contestant will be revealed!

I hope that will tide you over until my next update. Read and review!


	84. Episode 22 Part 1: At The Loser Resort

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total dRAMA island. I know I wrote that weird, but hey. Who's here to correct me?

**Note: **First off, if you are not keeping in touch with Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip, the mystery antagonist is from that show. With the conclusion of this episode, there will a be a new character reveal for season three, stay tuned to see who it is!

**Rating Note: **Nothing bad.

* * *

**Episode 22 Part 1 - For Every Kingdom Hearts Reference, Take A Drink**

Izzy, Jed, and Zed were in the motorboat at the dock of Camp Tikitere. The crazy redhead was at the wheel while the two cameramen were in the back.

"Where are we going?" Zed asked.

"First off, we're stopping at the loser resort for a quick interview. Then, we'll be joining the cast of Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip for their trip around the world!"

"Aren't we supposed to stay in New Zealand at all times?" Jed asked.

"There are many worlds, but they share the same sky. One sky, one destiny." Izzy replied, "In other words, no. We have exploring to do!"

"Is this going to be like those home journal segments?" Zed asked, "Because they sucked!"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Izzy said, "Now let's go!"

The boat took off towards the loser resort.

* * *

**At The Loser's Resort**

Izzy, Jed, and Zed got off the boat and stepped on the dock. They saw Heather sitting on the opposite end, her legs dangling over the edge.

"Hey there Crazy Girl..." The queen bee stopped herself midsentence. "I mean Izzy."

"Hello there Heather." Izzy greeted, "So, just between you and me, any new schemes you're cooking up?"

"Actually, I..." Heather began.

"She's not scheming against people anymore." Blaineley said. She entered the scene with Amy.

"Hey Ames! Great to see you're alright!" Izzy chirped, "So, what's the damage?"

She quietly pointed to a bandage on her head, and she lifted her shirt up to reveal her bandaged hip.

"Chris has done many horrible things to the both of you." Jed said, "Why don't you call the police or something?"

"I almost did when Chris molested me..." Amy replied, "However having his wardrobe repossessed was much more fun!"

"I'm sending some footage I personally caught of Chris's crimes to Celebrity Manhunt, but I have to wait until the Total Drama coverage special to have it aired." Blaineley answered.

"I say it's about time to go in and see some other people." Izzy said, "Heather, wanna come with us?"

"Fine." The ravenhair grumbled.

The group entered through the resort gates and Izzy saw someone familiar with his back turned.

After squealing silently, Izzy snuck up behind Ezekiel and stole his toque. The home school teen turned around in shock and immediately had a toque wearing redhead pounce him.

"Hey Zekey! D'ja miss me?" Izzy greeted enthusiastically.

"I'd be happier if you got off me, eh..." Ezekiel grumbled.

The crazy redhead complied with his request and hugged him.

"Oh Zekey!" she swooned, "I feel so much safer in your arms!"

Lindsay saw the hugging couple and also wrapped her arms around them.

"Hey Izzekiel!" the dumb blonde cooed, "It's been so long since I've seen you!"

"Izzekiel..." Izzy thought, "I'll have to write that one down..."

"Group hug!" Brad yelled, also joining in, much to the shock of everyone. Chad had to pull his boyfriend away.

Zed, staring at the strangeness that was insuing, was befuddled, and thought he was living in an insane asylum. "Canadians are weird..." He muttered to Jed.

Elsewhere, Dana, Jazz, and Derek were chatting at the poolside bar.

"You made it pretty far in the game for a fashionista." Dana said to her former alliance mate.

"Everyone else just underestimated me." Jazz replied, "I knew I was gonna be one of the favorites to win!"

"And Derek, eliminated ninth?" Dana said, "I was expecting you to get to the final eight at the worst!"

"I was thinking the same thing, and I would've too..." Derek responded, "...if it weren't for a certain someone."

"I was surprised to get half way." Dana admitted, "To tell you the truth, I thought I would be eliminated fourth!" **[1]**

"Nah, you're too strong of a competitor for an early out like that." Derek said.

"Another shameless flatter, eh bra?" Dana asked.

Derek let out a small chuckle. "You can read me like a book!"

The two skaters put their arms around each other.

"So Jazz, anyone you're crushing on?" Dana asked.

"Nah, all of the good guys are taken." The fashionista replied.

Trent and Gwen swan up to the bar and joined them.

"Hey guys, beautiful day we're havin'." Trent said, admiring the yellow sun and blue sky.

"Yep, just one more week before we all head home." Derek said, leaning back in his seat.

"So Gwen, how does it feel to be a loser at the resort for once?" Trent asked his girlfriend.

"Amazing!" the goth sighed happily, "I'd prefer being here to being runner up any day!"

Izzy swam to the bar in order to ask a few questions.

"Izzy, how are things at the island?" Trent asked.

"Pretty rocky as of late." the redhead replied, "Guess that's the result of having Emo, Zoey, and Duncan included in the final four."

"I wonder how Bridgette is handling all of this?" Gwen wondered, "Geoff's sure been taking elimination pretty hard." She looked over at the party boy in the hot tub. Geoff was crying loudly, disrupting Brad and Chad's make out session.

"I was hoping to ask you a few fan submitted questions." Izzy said.

"Fire away." Dana said.

"Jazz, what did it feel like to beat Ashley?" Izzy asked.

"She wasn't much competition at all!" the fashionista declared proudly, "I could take her out in my sleep!"

"You didn't feel that way during your showdown with her." Dana laughed.

"You ever hear of acting?" Jazz retorted.

"Derek, Duncan's been established as this season's villain from the get go." Izzy said, "Derek, do you know if anything bad happened to Duncan during his childhood."

"From what I know, he just got in trouble a lot." Derek answered, "See, we come from a family of cops, and Duncan was just the bad seed of the family. I began to imitate him some, but not to the point of legal trouble."

"Do you know what caused him to snap before he came on this season?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, Gwen told me." the grommet replied, "Doesn't excuse any of his actions though!"

"You sometimes act like him, you know?" Jazz said.

"Hey, don't compare me to him!" Derek snapped at the fashionista, "I don't need to cheat to win!"

"Thanks for your answers." Izzy said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." She jumped out her chair and into the pool, making everyone bring their legs up.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST, DO NOT PEE IN THE POOL!" Trent wailed.

"That's why God invented toilets." Izzy told him as she got out. "Freak out why don't cha..." The redhead muttered as she walked away.

"Back to our conversation." Dana said, "Jazz, I know you like someone."

"I guess DJ's alright." Jazz admitted, "But he seems to be doing alright with Heather."

She looked over at DJ and Heather relaxing on reclining chairs.

"So, how's you're time at the resort?" DJ asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"Fine, at least I have a full head of hair this time around." Heather replied.

"So, who's the new target of your affections?" DJ joked.

"I'm not crushing anyone!" Heather snapped defensively, "Got it memorized?"

"Kingdom Hearts reference, nice!" Harold said, sitting down at the reclining chair next to DJ.

The queen bee began blushing wildly. "I do not play that game! It was just an accident I quoted Axel! Doh!" She began panting, exhausted from shouting. "Say anything and I will kill you..."

"It's seems like this show is doing what Kingdom Hearts did after Hallow Bastion." Harold said.

"And that would be..." Heather asked.

"Get much harder." Harold replied.

Jed turned on his camera and pointed it towards Izzy.

"Is Harold's assumption correct? Who do the losers want to win? And who is that new twenty third contestant?" Izzy asked the viewing audience, "All those questions and more will be answered after these commercial messages!"

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **This is a reference during that time that Dana was to be eliminated fourth. She and Rebeccah switched places and the rest, as they say, is history!

* * *

**Closing**

I am sorry that I forgot to mention that you could ask Ezekiel questions too! The question box is still open and the campers will still answer, so ask away!

Gwen and Trent will be two more characters on season three. For more season three contestants, keep reading!

This chapter is shorter than what I wanted it to be, and part of the reason is that I didn't get enough questions. So again, keep asking. I plan for every single character at the resort to have at least one line.

Read and Review!


	85. Episode 22 Part 2: The Resort At Night

**Disclaimer: **Need we say this again?

**Note: **I didn't get any new viewer questions, which is very disheartening. I still will make this chapter quite lengthy and make sure everyone gets ample time, and I'll use questions I previously omitted.

**Rating Note: **T for Teen. R for Repetitive.

* * *

**Chapter 22 Part 2 - For Every Time Someone Says The Phrase "I'm Pretty Sure", Take A Drink**

"And we're back!" Izzy announced to the viewers at home, "Let's see how the rest of the eliminated contestants are doing!"

Fransisco was positioned on the diving board, ready to dive in the water. Amy was relaxing at the edge of the pool when Ashley swam up to her.

"Fransisco's such a dream boat, isn't he?" the movie star taunted, "Too bad I'm getting him in the end!"

"Good luck." Amy responded, trying to ignore the irritating blonde.

"You're not even putting up a fight?" Ashley continued, "Figures. As long as you're wearing that one piece swimsuit, you'll never catch his attention!"

"Hey! I have to wear this in case my hip wound gets exposed!" Amy said defensively.

"I'm pretty sure that has nothing to do with it." Ashley said, rolling her eyes.

Fransisco dove into the pool, landing perfectly. He swam towards the area the two girls were at.

"Yoohoo!" Ashley called out, but Fransisco turned to Amy.

"Hola." He said.

"Hi, how's it going?" Amy giggled coyly.

Ashley appeared irritated, but then saw the crazy redhead. "Hey Izzy, do you have any questions for Fransisco?"

"Oh yeah, I have one!" Izzy replied, "Fransisco, could you come over here for a sec?"

The silent sixteen year old nodded and got out of the pool. Ashley grinned victoriously, making Amy pout.

"Alright Fransisco, a fan submitted you a question. All I have to do is open this letter." Izzy tore open the envelope, but it accidentally blew out of her hand. It flew a few feet before Ashley got a hold of it.

"What does it say?" Amy asked.

"Like I'm gonna tell you!" Ashley answered back. She read the letter and found out that it said, "Are you attracted to Amy?" The movie star's eyes widened in shock, or they would if she wasn't wearing sunglasses. Amy looked over her shoulder and squealed hopefully. Thinking quickly, Ashley crumpled up the letter and threw it far into the distance.

"Sorry Izzy!" Ashley said, faking an apology, "I tried to catch the letter, but Amy threw it out!"

"Hold it right there!" Amy yelled.

"Just shows how much of a callous ditz she is!" Ashley continued, ignoring the brunette beauty.

"Oh well!" Izzy shrugged, "I don't have anymore people to interview here, so I'm just going to relax!"

Ashley haughtily walked away, leaving Amy fuming.

In the hot tub, Brad and Chad were making out, while Ezekiel and Geoff were sitting alone.

The party boy, normally a fan of hot tubs, did not make any attempts to hide his angst. The home school boy moved closer to him.

"Hey Geoff, what's wrong?" Ezekiel asked.

"I'm worried about Bridgette." Geoff replied, "She's still on the island with that pyscho, Duncan!"

"I'm pretty sho'or she's alright, eh." Ezekiel said, "She's strong, I'm pretty sho'or she can handle being on the island."

"You don't understand." Geoff replied, "Duncan beat her up for God knows what! She appeared so broken afterwards! I was afraid for her life!"

Their conversation was interrupted by Izzy jumping in the hot tub, getting water all over the four boys inside.

"I'd appreciate it if you warn us before you cannonball in the hot tub." Chad said. He resumed his make out session with Brad.

"So Zekey, mind if I join you?" Izzy asked.

He nodded, which caused Izzy to cradle her legs around him. "Alright my little hunk..." Izzy purred seductively, "Izzy's gonna show you a good time!"

The odd couple started making out. Geoff started to feel left out, sandwiched in between two kissing couples. All of a sudden, a sixth person jumped in the hot tub: Owen. The splash he made sent most of the water out of the hot tub, so only everyone's feet were still immersed.

"Now look at what you did!" Brad cried.

"Owen, sweetie..." Izzy said, "You shouldn't do that anymore."

"Sorry..." The chubby oaf said sadly. He passed gas, making himself laugh. Everyone else had to gag for air.

Harold and Leshawna shared a reclining chair, as did Gwen and Trent.

"This place is off the charts!" Leshawna said, "I could definetely make this my joint!"

"You're just saying that because your knight in shining armor is here with you!" Harold teased.

"This is one of the perks of coming on this show!" Trent said, "If you don't win the cash, you can spend your time in a Chris-free Shangri La!"

"Actually, I didn't get to do either of those things last season." Gwen said gloomily, "I never even left the island for those eight long weeks!"

"You've got some chip on your shoulder, don't you?" Leshawna said, "I'm pretty sure Chris got under your skin one too many times!"

"Oh, it was way more than one too many." Gwen admitted.

"He's just one of those people who wants to see the world burn." Trent said.

"Talking of Chris offsets the relaxing feel of this place." Harold said, "I say we just drop the matter."

Everyone agreed and began lounging once more.

DJ, Rebeccah, and Lindsay were having a conversation when Lindsay brought up an awkward topic.

"Hey DJ, do you have feelings for Heather?" the dumb blonde asked, "If you do, don't! She's a mean, nasty old troll!"

"That's just a generalization..." DJ replied nervously, "She's a really good person deep down inside."

"Did you see what she did to me?" Lindsay shrieked. She took off her wig and slammed it on the table the three were sitting at, revealing a blonde shag. "I spent my whole life primping my hair to perfection, and now look at it! It's hideous, isn't it!"

"You look fine the way you are." Rebeccah said.

Blaineley, wearing her bright red bikini, approached the table. "Mind if I join you?" She asked.

Rebeccah nodded, prompting the blonde hostess to take a seat.

"So, how are you three doing today?" Blaineley asked.

"Lindsay's mad because Heather shaved her head." DJ explained, "She still hasn't gotten over it."

Heather walked by the table. Lindsay, with wig in hand, quietly snuck over to Heather. Lindsay seemed to want to use her wig to strangle Heather.

"Don't do it." Blaineley ordered.

"Why shouldn't I?" Lindsay retorted angrily, "That cow stole one of my most prized possessions!"

"I agree that Heather made a horrible choice earlier on, but that was weeks ago." Blaineley said, "She's trying to make amends, and you should let her."

"She's just lying to you!" Lindsay cried, "I trusted her last year, and now look where I am!"

"Don't you think that after being humiliated on national television, she would see the error of her ways?" Blaineley asked.

"I guess you're right..." Lindsay thought, "But I still don't like her!"

"That's perfectly fine Lindsay." Blaineley said.

Derek approached the table along with Dana.

"Are you sure you have a six year old girl, because you look hot in that bikini!" Derek purred with a click of the tongue.

"Aren't you cute!" Blaineley chuckled.

"Derek..." Dana said sternly.

"Hey, I'm a shameless flirt! It's in my blood!" Derek said in his own defense.

* * *

**That Night**

The twenty resort residents, Izzy, Jed, and Zed were relaxing by the pool. Trent was playing a relaxing song on his guitar, soothing everyone present.

"Man, it's beautiful tonight!" Jazz said.

"Sure beats being on that crappy reality show." Heather admitted.

Lindsay bit her tongue, trying not to slander her enemy.

"I think the best part about all this is that Chris isn't gonna trick us into voting off one of our friends!" Trent said.

"But I think we all know who we'd vote off!" Gwen said.

"DUNCAN!" Everyone yelled out in unison.

"You know he won't spare us from his wrath if we do that, right?" Chad said.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be too cowardly to do that." Heather said.

"Ezekiel, I don't mean to sound awkward, but I have a question." Harold spoke up, "Are you Catholic or Jewish? It was never very clear."

"Actually, I'm half and half." Ezekiel admitted, "My dad's a fundamental catholic and my mom's an orthodox jew. They sometimes clash over their beliefs, but they still love each other overall."

"Orthodox?" Zed said disbelievingly, "Your mom's practically Haredi!"

Jed pushed Zed in the pool. "Continue." The serious cameraman said.

"I'm more Jewish since according to Jewish law, a child's heritage is derived from the mother. I still observe both religions to make both my parents happy." Ezekiel explained.

"Well that semi clears things up!" Izzy said happily.

"Look!" Owen cried. He was pointing towards a shooting star. Everyone stared in wonder and made a wish as the star flew over their heads.

A loud boat horn gained everyone's attention. All twenty three of them went out front and saw where the noise was coming from. The Boat of Losers came out from the fog, carrying a person with a black hooded robe. The hood was over her head so no one could see her face.

"Who do you think that is?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know." Rebeccah replied.

"I think I do." Blaineley said.

* * *

**Closing**

It's been a while since I last wrote for such a large group of people! I don't know how Kobold does it, giving everyone a mandatory line 'aint easy!

Now for the two characters for season three... Heather and Fransisco! That totals fourteen revealed characters which I won't list right now since it's getting late.

The fifteenth character will be the first newbie of next season. Tune in next chapter for his profile!

The next chapter will be more of a lead in for the next episode. You can still submit questions, but only for the four remaining contestants.

The hooded figure on the boat? That's the mystery person. Expect her to be revealed next chapter.

Read and review!


	86. Episode 22 Part 3: The Mystery Character

**Disclaimer: **Disclaim no Jutsu!

**Note: **Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for, the reveal of the top secret 23rd contestant. I sure hope all the hype I built up will pay off in the end! I will also reveal the very first rookie for season three. I hope you all like him! Furthermore, when this chapter ends, we only have ten more to go! This story is coming to an end fast!

**Rating Note: **Rated A for… Not for adults, for angst!

* * *

**Chapter 22 Part 3 - This Is The Most Top Secret Top Secret That Has Ever Been A Secret On This Show... Not!**

The boat containing Izzy, Jed, and Zed sailed through the morning fog.

"How the heck are we going to get to England anyway?" Zed asked.

"I have a way, but first we have to ask the remaining contestants some viewer questions." Izzy replied.

The boat pulled up to the front of the contestant camp, where Bridgette was sitting by the shore. Her legs were huddled up to her chest, and she had a mournful frown on her face. Though it was fitting since the weather was overcast, it didn't seem like Bridgette to be so depressed.

Izzy, Jed, and Zed got off the boat and approached the forlorn surfer girl.

"Hello Bridgette." Jed greeted.

"Hi." Bridgette responded, not looking up.

"Why don't you tell Izzy what's the matter?" The redhead said soothingly.

"I miss Geoff, and my finger's not healed yet." Bridgette explained, "By the looks of it, we have a challenge soon, and I'm not in the best of shape."

"Oh, how are things at camp?" Izzy asked.

"None of us talk much anymore." The blonde admitted, "Everyone's been so secluded since the last elimination, I haven't been able to talk to anybody!"

"Here's a viewer question for you." Jed said, "If you could decide the elimination order of the final five contestants, including the mystery contestant, what would it be?"

"Well..." the surfer thought, "Duncan would be gone first, then whoever the mystery person is, then Zoey, I would take Emo to the final two with me, and hopefully I'll win."

"Well, I have to interview the other contestants, so good luck in the game!" Izzy said, "One more thing, don't tell Chris I was here! I can't let him find out about my side project!

"What's the side project?" Bridgette asked, being left without an answer.

The odd trio walked over to one of the cabins, and Jed realized something.

"I don't think Chris is going to be too happy about us doing an interview episode without him!" The serious cameraman told the other two.

"Actually, I think he's busy with other things!" Izzy said happily.

* * *

**Chris's Office**

"Why yes Amy, I am ten inches long!"

A cameraman opened the door and found Chris fondling a cardboard cut out of a familiar shy girl. The host yelped in shock and fell out of his chair.

* * *

Zed quietly opened the cabin door and found Duncan sitting by himself on a bed. The other two followed him inside.

"What do you want?" Duncan asked.

"We have a viewer question for you." Jed answered.

"Fine, make it quick." Duncan said.

"Do you regret any of your ruthless actions throughout the game?" Jed asked.

"For the most part no." Duncan replied, "My strategy is what got me this far. About Bridgette and Amy, I dunno... I don't like them, but I just went too far on the last episode, even for my standards."

"Cool, let's move on to Zoey and Emo." Zed said.

The three walked out of the cabin and went to the other one. There they saw Emo and Zoey sitting together.

"Hey there, come in." Zoey said.

"We have a fan submitted question for each of you." Jed said, "Zoey, are you attracted to Emo?"

"I guess you could say we're, as you call it, in a relationship." Zoey admitted, "But it's mostly just an emotional connection."

"And Emo, what exactly did this person that you hate so much do to you?" Izzy asked.

"I'll answer that when I feel the time is right." Emo replied, "It's just so vile, I never thought humans could be so cruel..."

"Looks like our resident emo is keeping his mouth shut!" Izzy said to the camera, "If you'll excuse us, we have to go to England. See you on Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip!"

The crazy girl and cameramen left the cabin and boarded their boat, riding off into the distance.

* * *

A short while later, Chris entered the contestant camp and summoned the four remaining contestants.

"Have any of you seen Izzy?" Chris asked, "I haven't seen her in a while and she has work to do!"

"No we haven't." Bridgette lied.

"Anyways, you four have six days and counting left on this crummy island." Chris said, "We still have many surprises in store, and you're gonna see one of them in a little bit."

"However, I have a little game changing announcement to make first." the host continued, "As of this moment, there will be no more teams! That's right, you'll all be competing as individuals from now on!"

"We figured that would happen." Duncan said, "So, what's this big surprise?"

"Amy's replacement is here!" Chris announced, "Look, there she is now!"

The Boat of Losers arrived at the contestant camp, carrying a person in a black hood. The person stepped off the boat and onto the sandy beach for the very first time. The four other contestants stood in silent shock as the mysterious figure stood in front of them.

"Campers, let me introduce you to our newest contestant!" Chris said. He grabbed the person's hood and pulled it off her head, revealing her face.

Emo's eyes widened in a mixture of horror and shock.

"Courtney..."

* * *

**Camper Tally**

**Remaining Contestants - **Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Emo, Zoey

**Eliminated - **Brad, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold, Ashley, Leshawna, Derek, Dana, Trent, Lindsay, Fransisco, Heather, DJ, Gwen, Owen, Jazz, Amy, Geoff

* * *

**Closing**

Courtney is the person Emo hates, the mystery character, and the true antagonist of this story... Man, I'm gonna get flamed for this!

It's time to reveal the first new character for season three! I hope this makes up for it!

* * *

**(Newbie #1, Hunter, The Kid Raised By Wolves)**

**Likes: **His Wolf Family, Getting In Touch With Nature, Meat, Hunting, Howling At The Moon, Wrestling,

**Loathes: **Vegetables, Deforestation, Advertising, The City, Pollution, Being The Last One To Find Dinner

**Known For: **What else? Being raised by wolves.

**Why He Came On The Show: **His cousin, Izzy, encouraged him.

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **March 4

**Appearance: **Normal sized caucasian with sandy blonde, long hair. He has teeth resembling fangs.

**Clothing: **He is shirtless. He wears a bear pelt that he hunted himself on his head. He wears a fur skirt over brown shorts.

You know how people say it's like someone's been raised by wolves? Well, this person was actually raised by wolves! His ignorant parents left him in the forest when he was a baby. Some wolves took him in and raised him as their own. Hunter adapted quickly to the wolf culture, until it seemed like he was a human in appearance only.

Some you are thinking, "Does Izzy really have another cousin?" The answer to that question is yes! Izzy, being two years older than Hunter, was present when he was born. Eleven years later, the two cousins reunited and Hunter got his first taste of the human world. Izzy enjoyed her weekend living like a wolf, but she eventually had to get back to her life. He's met Kai before, but the two became rivals since they both want to gain Izzy's attention.

Hunter's English is still choppy, but is improving thanks to Izzy, who took it upon herself to learn Wolf too. Hunter is very excited to be on the next season of Total Drama, even though he's never seen a TV before. How will he do, and how will he communicate with the other contestants?

* * *

**Closing Continued**

For the record, the list of revealed contestants for season three are as follows: Amy, Derek, Bridgette, Geoff, Sierra, Alejandro, Izzy, Ezekiel, Emo, Zoey, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Fransisco, and Hunter. That totals fifteen, so we're half way there!

For the record, season three is not called Almost! Total Drama World Tour. It is also not called Almost! Total Drama, the Musical. The last thing I want to do is have my OCs sing!

Sneak peeks

1. Courtney will start to assert control over the game.

2. The challenge will be a callback to the first half of the show.

3. There is a twist in deciding the bottom two.

4. A long standing rivalry comes to a shocking and sad end.

That's all I can think of, so read and review!


	87. Episode 23 Part 1: The Teams Are No More

**There Is No Disclaimer**

**Note: **The mystery character is Courtney. Remember when I stated a long time ago that you could guess who she was by the filler chapters? If no, I don't blame you. That was a long time ago. If you read the final filler chapter before the real story starts, you'll see that some letters are highlighted. Not an error, but a code. The letter's spell out Courtney's name. With that tidbit of information out of the way, on to the story!

Directly from where the last episode left off...

* * *

**Chapter 23 Part 1 - I Forgot To Put In The Rating Note, So What?**

Emo's blood began to boil as his worst enemy stood in front of him. Zoey placed a conforting hand on his shoulder, but it didn't seem to calm him down.

"Courtney will be joining the cast of contestants as we near the end of our final week." Chris explained, "We're very excited to have her and I'm sure she'll bring in both ratings and drama."

"Princess!" Duncan greeted, "How've you been?

"Like I'd tell you that!" Courtney retorted, folding her arms.

"Here we go again..." Bridgette thought.

"Need I tell you that you're a bitch?" Duncan said.

"You bastard..." Courtney muttered.

After a few seconds of looking into each other's eyes, they kissed and started making out like there was no tomorrow. Bridgette shook her head disapprovingly while Zoey rolled her eyes.

"There's no better way to get Courtney into the competitive groove than a challenge." Chris said, "And that's what we're going to have right now! Follow me."

* * *

The group arrived in an area in the middle of the jungle. The Tikitere Wheel of Torture was set up along with a large mud pool.

"Your first individual challenge is a race based off of all the challenges from the first half of the show." Chris explained, "In order to get you guys dizzy, you'll all be taking a ride in The Tikitere Wheel of Torture. Then, you'll have to go into the giant mud pit and find five bags of planks. There aren't enough bags for everyone, so whoever is left without five bags is eliminated from the race."

"This is an elimination race?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes, now shut up." Chris answered, "You will use the planks you gathered to complete a set of stairs that will let you climb the terrace to the next obstacle. You need to put on an outfit of bulky clothing before continuing to the next obstacle. There are only three outfits, so whoever is left without an outfit is eliminated also. Then, you need to blindfold yourself and find your way through a giant maze. Once you get out, you can take off your blindfold and drive one of two cars to your next obstacle at the beach. The person without a car is eliminated. You have to swim out and retrieve a bag of supplied needed to build a miniature temple. Complete the temple before your opponent and you'll be fired out of a cannon. You will hopefully land on a platform and use a battering ram to ring a gong, winning immunity for yourself. One more thing, the showdowns are no longer gender restricted, meaning anyone can be eliminated tonight!"

"It's time I show these fools my true mettle..." Courtney thought.

The five contestants strapped themselves to the Tikitere Wheel of Torture and it began spinning. After two minutes of spinning, the dizzy contestants were released and set off into the course.

Instead of jumping into the mud pit like everyone else, Zoey fell on the ground and threw up.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - It's Broken Aesop Dammit! BROKEN AESOP!)**

**Zoey - **I knew I shouldn't have had that beer this morning...

* * *

The five contestants began searching through the mud pit for any bags. Duncan stuck his hand in the mud and pulled out a sack. Bridgette found two, making the delinquent search harder.

While Courtney's back was turned, Emo picked up a handful of mud and threw it at her head. The emo gave a small smile as Courtney shrieked.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Emo Is Bipolar)**

**Emo - **(laughing) That was hilarious! (switches back to his depressed state) Too bad that didn't fulfill anything at all.

* * *

Bridgette, having collected all five bags, went on to the next obstacle. Duncan found his final bag and ran after her. Emo had three, Zoey had two, and Courtney still found none.

"This contest has to be rigged." Courtney thought angrily, "There's no way I could have this bad of luck!"

Emo found all five bags and went onto the next obstacle, as did Zoey.

"Courtney, you have been eliminated." Chris said, "I'm disappointed to be honest, you seemed to be promising..."

As the host walked away, Courtney proceeded to throw a tantrum.

Chris walked over to the next obstacle, where the contestants were already assembling steps.

"I forgot to add something." he said, "Physical contact is perfectly legal!"

"Fine by me!" Duncan said, pushing Bridgette. He climbed the steps, found an open chest, put on a bulky snowsuit, put a blindfold over his eyes, and entered the maze.

"Two spots left!" Chris announced, "You better speed things up!"

Zoey completed her steps and ran up them, putting on various articles of clothing before entering the maze.

Bridgette, recovering from her fall, continued to assemble her steps. She and Emo were neck and neck until their steps were completed. Bridgette, being the faster runner of the two, went up the steps and put on the final snowsuit before Emo.

"Emo, you're out!" Chris mocked. The mocha skinned emo kicked the open chest over.

Chris walked to the other side of the maze, where Duncan stumbled out of the end.

"Duncan, you can continue on to the next obstacle!" Chris said.

"Sure." The delinquent removed his blindfold and got into one of the racecars, driving away.

Inside the maze, Bridgette tripped on a rock. She got back up and continued on her way.

Meanwhile, Zoey stumbled down an intersecting hallway and bumped into the surfer girl. Quickly recovering, the druggie continued on her way.

Chris waited at the end of the maze to see who would finish first. Zoey made it out, removed her blindfold, and drove the other race car to the next obstacle.

The blonde surfer exited the maze shortly after.

"Bridgette, to the surprise of no one, you have been eliminated." Chris said, "Buh bye."

Bridgette groaned and removed her blindfold.

* * *

When Chris arrived at the beach, Duncan and Zoey were already out in the water. They snagged their bags and swam back to shore.

"This next obstacle is based on the challenge from episode nine!" Chris said, "You have to construct a mini temple using the contents in your bags. The finished product should stand two feet tall."

Zoey and Duncan emptied out their bags and started building. Meanwhile, the other three contestants assembled on the beach. Bridgette and Courtney sat together while Emo stood alone by a tree.

"Sorry about losing the challenge, Courtney..." Bridgette said.

"Are you mocking me?" The CIT retaliated, "You're trying to say that you did better than me?"

"Sorry..." Bridgette said quietly, "I just want things to be like the way they were on the island, back when we were best friends.

"That was then, this is now." Courtney replied, "If you don't like it, maybe you shouldn't be here!"

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Hell Hath No Fury Like A Courtney Scorned)**

**Bridgette - **I'm getting fed up with the drama, the conflict, everything on this show is driving me insane! The tension was never this bad back on season one!

* * *

Duncan was almost done with his temple, but the wind knocked it over, allowing Zoey to get ahead. He groaned in frustration and tried to make up for lost ground, but Zoey completed her temple.

"All Zoey has to do is fire herself out of the cannon and ring the gong to win!" Chris announced.

The delinquent kicked down his temple as Zoey ran towards the cannon. She fired herself toward the platform and made it on. Grabbing a battering ram, she rang the gong and won the challenge.

**Winner: Zoey**

* * *

The five contestants assembled around Chris.

"Zoey has won immunity from tonight's showdown!" Chris announced, "Come see me later today for the deliberation. I have a twist coming up for you there."

The host left the area, leaving the five campers alone on the beach.

"Congratulations on winning." Bridgette said to Zoey.

"So you congratulate this tramp and not me?" Courtney cried, "Ridiculous!"

Bridgette sighed and followed the other four back to camp.

* * *

**Closing**

First off, Lindsay is another contestant on season three. Expect fourteen more reveals by the end, including another newbie at the end of the next chapter.

The next chapter also contains the deliberation, elimination, and the beginning of a very sinister plot! Keep reading and reviewing!


	88. Episode 23 Part 2: Hidden Ambitions

**Disclaimer: **I don't not own no Total Drama Island.

**Note: **For those of you against triple negatives, I'm sorry. But for those wanting to read the story, I suggest you skip this intro and get right to the action.

**Ratin…: **Does anyone read this anymore?

* * *

**Chapter 23 Part 2 - How To Win A Competition In Six Days**

* * *

**Chris's Office**

"Your performance in the last challenge wasn't very impressive." Chris said, "Are you sure you're of use to me?"

"That was just a fluke!" Courtney retaliated, "Give me another chance and I'll prove to you what kind of a competitor I can be!"

"Fine, I'll think of a way to save you from the showdown." Chris replied, "Fail me one more time, and you're ass is on the chopping block!"

"So let me get this straight." Courtney said, "If I win the entire show and give the prize money to you, I get to be second in command when you ursurp control of the entertainment industry."

"That's right!" Chris replied, "I'm going to take over the world!" As Chris did his evil laugh, Courtney rolled her eyes.

The two did not know that Blaineley was eavesdropping from the doorway.

"So Chris and Courtney are working together after all..." she said to herself, "I have to tell someone!" Before she could run off, she was stopped by Chris McLean.

"It doesn't help you to say your plans out loud." the host told her, "Butch, take her down to the cellar!"

A giant bodyguard came over and put Blaineley over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Blaineley screamed, "I will expose you McLean, I will!"

Chris mockingly waved goodbye as Blaineley screamed and thrashed around.

"Who was that?" Courtney asked as the host re-entered the room.

"No one important." Chris replied, "Now run along back to camp. I'm about to call everyone to deliberation."

* * *

**Deliberation**

"Hello final five." Chris said, "Welcome once again to deliberation, where we decide who to throw in the showdown. Since the teams are now non-existent, we're going to be deciding the candidates a little differently. Who remembers the order that everyone placed in the challenge?"

"Courtney was fifth, Emo was fourth, I got third, Duncan got second, and Zoey got first." Bridgette answered.

"I forgot to add a little stipulation to the challenge." Chris continued, "Whoever got first, which is Zoey, wins invincibility, while the person who got second is automatically in the showdown! That means Duncan, step up front!"

The delinquent growled and stood next to Chris.

"Duncan, as the first candidate for the showdown, you have a small privelege." the host explained, "You can choose who you'll be taking to the showdown with you! Your options are Courtney, Emo, or Bridgette."

Duncan smiled malevolently. "I choose Bridgette." He said smugly.

The surfer girl nodded and stood opposite of Duncan.

"Bridgette versus Duncan tonight!" Chris announced, "This rivalry has gone on since the beginning, it's gonna be explosive!"

* * *

**Contestant Camp**

In a situation befitting for a battle of good versus evil, the two sides were in different cabins. In the first cabin, Emo and Zoey were with Bridgette.

"Thanks for supporting me guys..." Bridgette said, "But I almost want to lose."

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"I don't want to be in a position where I end up being the swing vote." the blonde replied, "In a sense at least."

"It would help if you at least tried to win." Emo said, "It would weaken Courtney significantly."

"I will, but I have something to ask." Bridgette said, "Why do hate Courtney so much?"

"I'll say it when I'm ready." Emo replied.

In the other cabin, Courtney was talking to Duncan.

"You have to win this!" she told her boyfriend, "We'll be able to even up the odds with the enemies!"

"Don't worry about it!" Duncan said boastfully, "Bridgette's weak. I can take her on in my sleep!"

"You better!" Courtney threatened, "If you lose, I'm breaking it off with you!"

"Sounds fair enough." Duncan said, "Don't be surprised if I win!"

The couple exited the cabin and met the other trio at the center of camp. The five began to walk quietly toward the Vilecano.

* * *

**Vilecano**

Chris watched as the five contestants arrived at the location. Bridgette and Duncan stepped forward.

"Today, you two will be playing Timber." Chris said, "You will stand on a pedestal while holding two logs by ropes. The first person to let go loses."

"What happened to the showdown screen?" Zoey asked.

"I threw it away." Chris replied.

"Why would you do that?" Zoey asked.

"To harm the environment." Chris replied, a proud smile on his face.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - The Punchline)**

**Bridgette - **Chris is just like a Captain Planet villain!

* * *

"Anyways, Bridgette and Duncan, stand on your platforms." The two complied and grabbed the ropes in front of them.

"GO!" Chris shouted. The planks holding the logs were dropped, and Bridgette and Duncan tightened their grip.

Inside Duncan's mind, he thought about how far he made it on the show with his scheming. He tried to eliminate all doubts that he was a good person, but everyone kept insisting otherwise. If he lost now, all his hard work would've been for nothing.

Inside Bridgette's mind, she thought about all the times Duncan had tormented her. He had humiliated her routinely, tricked Geoff into breaking up with her, insulted her, and beat her up. Now it was payback time, and she was determined to get rid of him.

Courtney's mind was filled with uncertainty and doubt. Chris said that he would give her another chance. However, he was not the type to tell the truth. With or without Chris, she was determined to win.

Zoey's mind was plagued with curiosity for exactly what Courtney did to Emo. It couldn't have been just a petty misdoing, because Emo wound up in jail. No, it had to be something more serious...

Inside Emo's mind, he thought of the anger and animosity he felt towards Courtney. It appeared that she did not know that he was not Emo, but rather Elmo, the person she betrayed years ago. He knew he would get his revenge, somehow.

Inside Chris's mind, he lusted over Amy. He dreamed of the day where she would dump that supposed Anti-Canadian Fransisco and fall for him. They would get married, and all of Chris's sexual desires would come true. They would have three strapping young lads that resembled him, and they would start a family band!

As for the competition, Duncan and Bridgette began to feel worn out. The logs were very heavy and did a great toll on their arms. One person's strength gave out, and the logs dropped.

**Winner: Duncan**

* * *

The delinquent dropped his ropes and cheered, joining the rest of the competitors. Courtney gave him a big kiss on the lips, an action which he reciprocated.

Bridgette collapsed to her knees and started pounding on the floor.

"Damn it all..." She cursed angrily.

"Bridgette, you have been eliminated!" Chris said in a mocking tone, "Walk down the Dock of Shame and get the hell out of here!"

Emo and Zoey moved closer to each other, as did Duncan and Courtney. The two pairs walked back to camp seperately, signifying the growing conflict between them.

Bridgette hung her head and sadly walked down the Dock of Shame. She looked back once before boarding the Boat of Losers. The surfer girl discovered that a camera was pointed towards her, so she said a few words as the boat sailed in the water.

"This sucks..." she began, "On second thought, it's not so bad being eliminated. I'm just glad to be away from the drama and I'm especially glad to see Geoff again! It's still pretty frustrating losing to Duncan, the person who picked on me for seven weeks straight! The rivalry ended... and I lost."

* * *

**Camper Tally**

**Remaining Contestants - **Courtney, Duncan, Emo, Zoey

**Eliminated - **Brad, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold, Ashley, Leshawna, Derek, Dana, Trent, Lindsay, Fransisco, Heather, DJ, Gwen, Owen, Jazz, Amy, Geoff, Bridgette

* * *

Bridgette got eliminated, just the way it has always been planned. It was hard eliminating her because she was one of my favorite characters...

On the bright side, it's time to introduce her cousin for season three!

* * *

**(Newbie #2, Bianca, The Hippie)**

**Likes: **Peace, Love, Nature, Flowers, Crystals, Making Jewelery and Clothes, Music, Dancing, Individuality

**Loathes: **Crass Consumerism, The Economy, Glorifying Celebrities, Materialism, People Who Conform To Modern Trends, Drugs, Stereotypes Relating To Hippies, Pollution

**Known For: **Her optimistic outlook on life and being one with mother earth. Also, being Bridgette's cousin.

**Why She Came On The Show: **To show that not all hippies are acid smoking, filthy extremists.

**Age: **17

**Birthday: **August 2

**Appearance: **Resembling Bridgette, except slightly taller and her strawberry blonde hair is let down.

**Clothing: **Wears a rainbow colored sash over a brown tank top, a jean skirt with tassels around the hem, and a red headband adorned with mutli colored rhinestones.

On one beautiful August day, Bianca Kaliber was brought into this world. Like her older cousin Bridgette, she grew to appreciate nature at a very early age. Bridgette and Bianca are very close friends, and they both spread the message of cosmic love on to other people.

Though Bianca shares many similarities with her cousin, she is definitely not Bridgettte 2.0. Bianca is more spiritual than her surfer cousin. She is also less confortable around non family members because she is home schooled. One of the main reasons she signed up for Total Drama is to break down these social barriers.

Another reason is to eliminate all assumptions that people make about hippies. She doesn't do drugs and she bathes regularly. Bianca's family even has a business selling homemade clothes and crafts. She is very talented at making products to sell and custom designs all her clothing. Bianca doesn't make much money, but she doesn't care because she detests materialism and exaggerated advertising.

How will she do, read and find out!

* * *

**Closing Continued**

Whenever I list a new character's age, that refers to their age when season three occurs. For example, Bianca's age is listed as seventeen because she is seventeen in the story. Just needed to clear any confusion.

Seventeen characters for the next season so far. Only thirteen more to go!

Sneak peeks for episode 24:

1. The challenge is a prank war.

2. The characters from Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip make a cameo.

3. Some friction between Duncan and Courtney occurs. Real friction, not the break up make up kind.

4. You'll learn more about Blaineley's affair with Chris.

5. Another rookie will be revealed!

We're getting close to the end, and I'll reveal Duncan for season three before I know it... Oops!

Make that eighteen revealed characters for season three. Read and review!


	89. Episode 24 Part 1: The Prank War

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island or any one of the succeeding seasons.

**Note: **Now we're down to the final four! If you read the latest chapter of Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip, you might know that I do not intend to have this story finished by the end of the summer. I'm happy with how far I've gotten, and though I will continue to update, it won't be as frequently anymore.

**Rating Note: **N/A

* * *

**Episode 24 Part 1 - This Is Like Punk'd But With Total Drama Island Contestants**

Blaineley woke up in a dark, cramped space. She found that her legs and arms were in chains and a gag was in her mouth. Feeling around the area with her feet, she discovered that she was in Chris McLean's closet. She searched for a lightswitch, and when she found one, she turned it on with her nose. The light came on and Blaineley sat back down, reminding herself of that one time with Chris.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_The future sadistic host was at the future Celebrity Manhunt hostess's house._

_"You sure you don't want to go to the bar?" Chris asked, "It's all on me."_

_"I don't know..." Blaineley replied, "I just turned 21..."_

_"Blaineley, the legal drinking age is 19." Chris informed her._

_"I know that, but I don't want to drink until I'm out of college and I get a real job." Blaineley explained._

_"Come on!" Chris insisted, "You'll never know until you try!"_

_"Fine..." Blaineley sighed, "But I'm only getting one drink, got that?"_

_"As you wish..." The sadist took the blonde by the arm and led her to his car._

_Once they arrived at the bar, the couple sat at the counter. Chris leaned over to the bartender and whispered in his ear._

_"I'd like a tequila and for my girl, give her the most potent drink you have!" he whispered, "I want her to be so stoned with just one drink!"_

_The bartender nodded and prepared their drinks. Chris tried to put his arm around Blaineley, but she shrugged it off. _

_"Not in public!" She chastised him._

_When the bartender came back with their drinks, Chris downed his happily. Blaineley took her first sip and started hallucinating. She saw visions of rainbows and some of her friends floating through the air._

_"Chris..." she groaned, "Where are we? I don't think we're in Kansopeka anymore..." Her drowsiness conquered her and she fell to the ground._

_"Don't worry." Chris said lecherously, "You're safe in my arms..." He carried her to the back room, where they conceived Rose._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

That was the last time Blaineley saw Chris until Total Drama Island. She heard footsteps from outside, and she turned off the light.

Chris opened the closet door to find Blaineley just like he left her.

"I heard something coming from the closet, don't act like you're so innocent!" the host warned her, "If I see you try to escape, there's gonna be hell to pay!"

He slammed the door and locked it, leaving Blaineley still inside.

* * *

**Contestant Camp**

Duncan and Courtney came out of one cabin while Emo and Zoey came out of the other. Courtney noticed an object in the middle of camp, so she walked over and touched it. Green gas expelled from the object.

"It's a stink bomb!" Duncan cried, "Duck for cover!" Everyone ran inside their cabins and watched as the stinky gas died out. They came back out and Zoey discovered a note."

"Ha ha ha." She read in a monotone voice, "That was hilarious! Your next challenge is a prank war. To make things interesting, the contest will be Emo and Zoey vs Duncan and Courtney. The team who pulls the best prank before time runs out wins. The losers have to face each other in the showdown. This contest begins as soon as you finish reading this note..."

The two teams ran back to their cabins to plan.

* * *

**Courtney and Duncan**

"You're good at pranks, right?" Courtney asked.

"You better believe it." Duncan replied, "Bonafide prank puller since age three is more like it!"

"Good, because I need to win this challenge!" Courtney said, "Now we need to pull a good prank on these Marilyn Manson rejects!"

"I don't think it will be too hard!" Duncan thought.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Of Course!)**

**Chris McLean - **I think it's time for a montage!

* * *

**(Play Whistling Song From TDI Episode 24 Here)**

Duncan placed a bucket of water on the cabin doorway. When Emo and Zoey exited, they got drenched. Courtney came out from behind a bush and high fived Duncan.

Courtney was taking a shower. Zoey snuck over and dumped a bucket of green Jell-o over her head, making her scream. She ran away laughing.

Duncan and Courtney were walking through the forest together. Unbeknownst to them, they stood on a pile of leaves and twigs. They fell into the hidden hole as Emo and Zoey ran away.

Emo and Zoey were walking through a beach when suddenly they stepped on a net and were snagged in a tree. Duncan and Courtney cheered and ran off.

**End Montage**

* * *

Emo used his knife to cut Zoey and himself down.

"Got any other ideas?" Zoey asked.

"No." Emo replied.

"I think I do!" Zoey said.

* * *

Emo and Zoey hid behind the cabin. There was a clean cabin wall with a spray can set on the ground. A rope with a loop was on the ground, so they could set the prank in motion. Duncan walked by the area and saw the clean wall. Cackling, he grabbed the spray can and started vandalizing the wall.

"Emo, pull the rope now!" Zoey whispered. He complied and the loop snagged Duncan foot.

He screamed as the rope pulled him up and around a tree branch. He flew through a bunch of hanging dirty laundry, hanging bags of flour, and finally into a puddle of mud.

"Stop the challenge! Stop the challenge!" Chris laughed. He entered the campsite. "That was just too funny! Emo and Zoey get the win!"

**Winners: Zoey and Emo**

* * *

Courtney entered the area to find Duncan in the puddle of mud.

"Duncan, what happened?" She cried.

"We lost the challenge." Duncan groaned, caked with mud, "Those punks caught me off guard."

"NOOOOO!" Courtney wailed.

"Yes." Chris said, "Courtney, you and Duncan are going to face each other in the showdown tonight!"

"Great! How could this get any worse?" Courtney shrieked.

"I know!" Chris spoke up, "Do you see Emo over there?"

"Yeah, what about him?" The CIT asked.

"Well, as it turns out, he's not Emo, but rather Elmo, the person you betrayed five years ago!"

"Elmo..." Courtney whimpered, turning to face the emo that was glaring at her. After her eyes widened in horror, she screamed and ran away.

"Courtney, come back!" Duncan cried, running after her.

Chris walked over to Zoey and Emo. "You guys are safe from tomorrow's showdown!" he said, "Emo, the cat's out of the bag. Courtney knows you're after her."

"Good, that's the way I want it!" Emo said with a devilish grin.

* * *

**Closing**

For those of you wondering, Courtney and Chris's alliance is still in full swing. Chris just decided to torment Courtney because he's a sadistic jackass.

Jazz is another character in season three. In the next chapter, I'll introduce the third rookie!

A lot will happen in the next chapter, including more devious plotting, a cameo by the cast of Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip, and Duncan vs Courtney in the Vilecano.

Only seven more chapters to go! Read and review! Bye!


	90. Episode 24 Part 2: Duncan vs Courtney

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama Island.

**Note: **At the advent of the ninetieth chapter, episode twenty four comes to a close. Kind of self- explanatory, but I still wanted to add it anyways. I have a lot to add in this chapter, and I want to see if I can write it in four hours! Enough wasting time here, let's go!

This chapter has been rated T…

…

…

* * *

**Chapter 24 Part 2 - This Chapter's Title Is So Long It Took Up Two Lines. I Am Aware That This Is A Running Gag, But This Is Ridiculous! You Know What Else Is Ridiculous? The Amazing World Of Gumball. Seriously, It's Like They Created That Show For Kids With ADHD! Has Anyone Watched A&E Lately? Neither Have I. Well, Let's Get To The Chapter!**

* * *

**Chris's Office**

Chris was taking a nap when Courtney barged in. The host woke up and fell off his chair.

"Chris, I quit!" The CIT shouted in a panic, "Get me off this island!"

"No can do." Chris replied, getting up, "We have a deal, remember?"

"But I don't owe you anything! You're the one who's supposed to pay me!" Courtney cried, "Just get me off this island before he comes back!"

"You mean Emo?" Chris asked, "You got some beef with him, and rivalry equals ratings, so I can't just let you go now!"

"But, but, but..." Courtney stammered, "This is more than a rivalry! This is personal!"

"No means no!" Chris barked at her, "Now get out of my office!"

Courtney fumed and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Loser Resort**

"This is the sixth time we called Blaineley." Gwen said, "I don't think she'll suddenly answer."

Bridgette hung up the phone dejectedly. "Something must have happened to her..." The surfer said.

After a few seconds of silence, the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Bridgette answered.

"Hey Bridgette." Cody said on the other line, "I got a chance to call you guys!"

"Where are you?" Bridgette asked.

"Katie, Noah, Tyler, Beth, and I are competing on Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip, and Izzy gave us the chance to talk with the cast." Cody answered.

"Is that where we got Courtney from?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, is that you?" Cody said, "Hey Bridgette, let me talk to her!"

The surfer girl handed the telephone over to the goth.

"Hello." Gwen said.

"Hey Gwen, how are you doing?" Cody greeted.

"Fine..." She answered, "Wait a minute, are you trying to stalk me?"

"No, not at all." Cody replied, "I moved on thanks to my obsessive fangirls..."

"You feel my pain now?" Gwen chuckled.

"Yeah, times a hundred..." The tech geek muttered.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you." Gwen said.

* * *

**Rickety Old Plane**

"You too, bye!" Cody hung up the phone happily.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you get over Gwen." Noah snarked.

"I'm going to stay away from relationships for now." Cody replied, "Too much work..."

"I wonder next location will be?" Katie said.

"I think Izzy told us it will be Austrailia." Beth replied.

"Right you are, Beth!" Izzy said, "Crikey mates!"

"Can't wait to see what awesome sports they have!" Tyler cheered.

"On the other hand, I can wait." Noah added.

* * *

**Courtney and Duncan's Cabin**

Duncan was carving into the wall using his knife when Courtney walked in.

"Duncan, I'm throwing the showdown." Courtney said.

"So, the winning obsessed CIT wants to quit?" Duncan said, "I'm shocked."

"This is something that goes beyond the realms of competition." Courtney explained.

"So you want me to just win?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, but make it as believable as possible." Courtney instructed her boyfriend, "I don't want Chris to think I'm just running away."

"Why would Chris care if you just quit?" Duncan asked, getting suspicious.

"It's... just..." Courtney stuttered, "Ugh! I'm in an alliance with Chris where I give him the prize money in exchange for being promoted to second in command and ridding myself of Elmo."

"Wait, Emo's real name is Elmo?" Duncan pondered, "Courtney, what did you do to him anyway?"

In response, the A-Type searched throughout the cabin.

"What are you doing?" Duncan asked.

"Searching for cameras." she replied, "There's no telling where they are!"

"Is your secret really that bad?" Duncan asked.

"Yes." Courtney said, affirming that the coast was clear, "See, five years back..."

* * *

**One Explanation Later**

The show came back from a commercial break and the camera panned to Duncan. Courtney's actions were so heinous, that even Duncan was horrified.

"That was... pure evil..." The delinquent whimpered.

"It was a one time thing!" Courtney insisted.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're a murderer..." Duncan said. He was almost catatonic.

"Oh, the big bad of the entire season turns good!" Courtney scoffed haughtily, "You're insane, you know that?"

"And you..." Duncan growled, "ARE A MONSTER!"

They stared into each other eyes. Duncan silently left the cabin, shocking Courtney.

* * *

**Vilecano**

The four contestants entered and saw Chris standing in front of them.

"Welcome once again to the Vilecano, where Duncan and Courtney will be competing for a chance to stay in the game!" the host announced, "You two will be playing Shadow Fighter. You will have four ropes connecting you both to your arms and legs. You will be standing on a platform and you'll have to pull your opponent off. The person who does so wins."

Chris tied ropes around Duncan and Courtney's arms and legs and led them to their platforms.

"How do you think this will turn out?" Zoey asked Emo.

"I hope Duncan loses, just so I can eliminate Courtney myself." Emo replied.

"Go!" Chris shouted. Duncan jumped off his platform, making Courtney the winner.

**Winner: Courtney**

* * *

The CIT gasped in shock as Duncan untied himself from his bonds. Then, she grew angry and marched right up to him.

"What the hell was that all about?" she scolded him, "I thought we agreed to have me lose!"

"So you're trying to get out, huh?" Chris said, "What do you take me for, an idiot?"

Courtney stomped her foot on the ground and pouted.

"Well, it's been fun guys." Duncan said, "I feel like my time here's about up anyway."

"COME ON!" Chris whined, looking even more angry than Courtney, "You've built up your villainous reign for seven and a half weeks, and that's how you end it? No freak out, no fights, no drama? BULLSHIT!"

"Whatever." Duncan replied, "Emo, I'll leave it up to you to defeat Courtney."

Emo smiled and folded his arms. "So, it seems like you redeemed yourself after all."

"You know what Duncan?" Courtney shrieked, "I'm done with you! IT'S OVER!"

"Fine, I'm sick you anyway." Duncan replied, "Bye everyone."

Duncan walked down the Dock of Shame with a smile on his face.

"The final three is here!" Chris said to the viewing audience, "Who will win? Emo, Zoey, or Courtney? Tune in next time on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

**Camper Tally**

**Remaining Contestants - **Courtney, Emo, Zoey

**Eliminated - **Brad, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold, Ashley, Leshawna, Derek, Dana, Trent, Lindsay, Fransisco, Heather, DJ, Gwen, Owen, Jazz, Amy, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan

* * *

**Closing**

There is a poll on my profile for the final three. Vote for your favorite character to win!

Now for some sneak peeks:

1. The challenge may or may not be a callback to Survivor. I haven't decided yet.

2. Episode 25 will have three parts.

3. At the loser resort, Duncan and Bridgette confront each other once again.

4. Emo will reveal how Courtney ruined his life.

5. Yes, what Courtney did was a murder. It's what the motivation was and who she murdered that makes the story interesting.

Now for our third rookie and the semi-antagonist of the story...

* * *

**(Newbie #3, Kevin, The Pervert)**

**Likes: **Hot Girls, Porn, Hot Babes, Playboy, Sexy Girls, Lingerie, Sexy Babes, Vegetables

**Loathes: **Ugly Girls, Girls Who Dress Conservatively, Women Who Do Not Meet His Definition Of Attractiveness, Guys Who Have A Hot Girlfriend, Meat

**Known For: **His large libido and questionable flirting tactics

**Why He Came On The Show: **There are a ton of hot babes on reality shows.

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **December 12

**Appearance: **Slightly diminuitive male with his black hair in a bowl cut.

**Clothing: **Plain black T-Shirt and skinny jeans.

Though Kevin Hefflint looks plain at first glance, his personality is more than enough indication that he's not normal. As you might have already guessed, he's a giant pervert. The reason why he came on the show is to score with some hot chicks.

There is no rhyme or reason to Kevin's choice in girls. He finds some girls like Courtney to be the sexiest thing since sex and other girls like Bridgette to be hideously ugly. Nobody likes him at school, and it's very easy to see why.

Unlike Chris, Kevin has standards, no matter how loose they may be. The most shocking thing about him is that he's a vegetarian. He doesn't believe that people should kill animals just for food. However, some people insist that he wants to keep animals alive for another reason...

How will he do? Will he lose his virginity? And how much will the other girls tolerate him? Read and find out!

* * *

**Closing Continued**

That makes twenty revealed characters for season three so far!

Read, review, and vote on the poll!


	91. Episode 25 Part 1: Survivor Reference

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim the fact that I even made this disclaimer.

**Note: **Episode 25… I've had this planned out in my head for a long time… Basically, as dramatic as the story is now, it gets worse. I've decided that the challenge will be a reference to Survivor. Also, the showdown is a reference to Deadliest Warrior. I love that show, and it sucks that I don't get Spike TV anymore. The ending to this chapter is quite shocking, just so you know.

**Rating Note: **Rated T for Troublesome.

* * *

**Episode 25 Part 1 - The Final Three Is Called The Semi-Finals... What?**

* * *

**Contestant Camp**

New Zealand is often said to be the first country that sees the sun. For Courtney, she wished the sun wouldn't rise at all. She rose up from her bed and rubbed her eyes. The mocha skinned girl was alone. Emo and Zoey, the other two people in the final three, despised her. Even Bridgette and Duncan, the only two people who she considered to be friends, turned their back on her.

However, those things were nothing compared to the trouble she faced. Courtney knew that Emo was out for her blood, and she was hellbent on avoiding him at any cost. If Emo revealed what she did to him years, her career would be ruined. The credibility that she built throughout her life would come crashing down, and she would be locked up in jail, possibly for the rest of her life.

She got out of bed, dressed in her normal clothes and left her cabin.

Emo and Zoey were already sitting by the campfire. Courtney approached them and quietly sat down as well. It was quite amazing to see three bitter people sit together so peacefully

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - And Then They Start Heating Up.)**

**Emo - **I believe I should win this game. Why? I'm the only contestant that's been here the whole eight weeks!

**Zoey - **(leaning against the wall) Never expected to get this far in the game. You know what's ironic? I got eliminated on day three, I came back, and I'm still here when there are only three days left! This was a pretty wild vacation from home, and I'm determined to take home the money!

**Courtney - **I'm trapped here... I thought I'd never see the day where I encounter Elmo again. Now that I have no choice, (pounds her fist to her palm) I'm going to take matters into my own hands!

**Emo - **If I don't win, my vote's for Zoey. People think she's a dirt kid that smells like an ash tray. I see her as someone who is almost as broken as I am. I think that's why we connected. We're both so messed up in the head that we can only find confort in each other.

**Zoey - **Emo's cool. I still can't help but wonder what happened to him when he was twelve... I know he'll tell me sometime, I just don't know when!

**Courtney - **If I win the next challenge, Zoey and Emo go in the showdown. If Zoey eliminates Emo from the game, the final two will be that much easier! I still have a feeling that Zoey will throw the showdown just to get Emo ahead. She's a dirt kid that smells like an ash tray, I'm surprised she even knows what money is!

**Emo - **I've waited so long to finally get my revenge! I will take you out Courtney! I WILL! (maniacal laughter)

**Zoey - **If I won the money, I would give a portion of it to a local child abuse prevention center. I know there are a lot of kids out there who have it worse than I do...

**Courtney - **I won't let those scumbags get the best of me! I will not lose again!

* * *

**At The Beach**

"We started out with twenty-two, and now we're down to three." Chris said, "With the final challenge on the horizon, we have one more person to get rid of before we get there. With that said, time for your next challenge. It's a test of endurance that will test your endurance!"

"We never would've guessed." Zoey said sarcastically.

"See those three poles in the water? You'll have to stand on one of those poles for as long as possible!" Chris explained, "I wouldn't be surprised if this challenge lasted for half a day! The last person left standing on their pole wins! The other two are automatically in the showdown. Now swim out to the water and choose your pole!"

The three contestants swam out to the water and stood on a pole. Chris walked away with his cell phone in hand.

"You're just leaving us here?" Courtney cried.

"Yeah, so?" Chris replied.

"I have a feeling those two rookie scumbags are gonna cheat!" The CIT protested.

"Aw, suck it up!" Chris said, walking away.

When he was a safe distance away, the host pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

* * *

**In An Office Somewhere On Planet Earth**

A white skinned man in a suit picked up the phone. "Hello?" He answered.

"Liam, it's Chris." the host said from the other line, "Hey, is Kyle there?"

All of a sudden, a shirtless man with shaggy hair shouted in Liam's ear. "WASSUP MY BRUDDA?" The man shouted.

"Yes he is..." Liam groaned.

"Can I talk to him?" Chris asked.

Liam handed Kyle the phone.

"Hey Kyle!" the host greeted amicably, "Any achievements you'd like to share?"

"Well, I burned down an abandoned warehouse, released the animals from the zoo..." Kyle explained, "Oh, I also played Barney songs over the town loudspeakers!"

"That's my favorite maniac!" Chris said proudly, "I have to get back to hosting. You two executives call me if you need me to make the competition more dangerous!"

"Sure thing!" Kyle said, "Bye!"

* * *

**Camp Tikitere**

"Looks like I'll never mention that again." Chris said as he put his phone in his pocket. He returned to the challenge area, where the three contestants were still standing.

"This is gonna take a long time..." Chris grumbled.

* * *

**Eleven Hours Later**

Chris somehow grew a beard in that period of time. The three contestants were still standing on their poles, even though they looked worn out.

"Can you speed this up?" Chris groaned, "My break's in half an hour!"

As if on cue, Courtney slipped off her pole and into the water. She growled and swam back to shore.

Chris quickly got into a nearby boat and paddled to where Emo and Zoey were.

"I'm getting fed up with this challenge, so I'm changing up the rules a bit." he explained, "You two will now joust each other to see who gets a spot in the final two!" He handed them jousting lances and paddled away.

After a brief pause, Emo and Zoey locked batons.

"Hey Zoey, knock me off." Emo whispered.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

"The time has come. The moment Courtney will pay!" Emo replied, "If you knock me off, it'll be Courtney and me in the showdown. It's the final battle!"

Zoey slowly nodded and pushed Emo in the water.

**Winner: Zoey**

* * *

Courtney gasped loudly as Zoey stood victoriously on her pole. Her two opponents swam back to shore, only to be greeted by Chris.

"Congratulations Zoey, you are in the final two!" Chris announced, "Tomorrow, Emo and Courtney square off in the showdown! It'll be a battle for the ages! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to shave!"

The host ran off, leaving the three contestants alone on the beach.

Emo and Courtney glared at each other. They knew that the day had finally come. This was the battle to end all battles. They were more determined than ever to emerge victorious.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Courtney vs Emo)**

**Emo - **Courtney, it's time to pay the piper!

**Courtney - **Emo, I won't let you ruin my career!

**Emo - **Let me make one thing clear...

**Courtney - **I'm going to win this competition...

**Emo and Courtney - **(splitscreen) And no one's going to stop me!

* * *

**Closing**

It looks like the day of reckoning has finally arrived! Keep reading all the way to the shocking conclusion of this episode!

In the next chapter, Bridgette and Duncan settle the score and Emo reveals what wrong Courtney did to him in the past!

At the end of the last filler chapter, one of the sneak peeks was that Kyle and Liam would appear towards the end of the story. They did, and now my promise is fulfilled!

Noah will be in season three, which I'm delighted by, since I have so much fun writing for him!

And introducing rookie four...

* * *

**(Newbie #4, Harper, The Astronomer)**

**Likes: **The Night Sky, Crickets, Space, Stars, Constellations, Her Telescope, Comets, Making New Discoveries, The Zodiac

**Loathes: **Hot Days, Nights Where There Are No Stars Out, Storms, Distractions, Being Told To Get A Real Hobby

**Known For: **Her nearly constant study of the mysteries of space.

**Why She Came On The Show: **She wanted to observe the night sky from the southern hemisphere.

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **November 23

**Appearance: **Average sized white skinned girl with short blonde hair.

**Clothing: **Blue T-Shirt with a comet on it and jeans.

To say that Harper Gries loves space would be an insult to her. She has been obsessed with it ever since he got a telescope for her fourth birthday. She studies about other planets, stars, and galaxies during the day, and stays up until midnight watching the sky. Harper was born on November 23, which makes her a Sagittarius, and she won't let you forget it!

Because of her near constant study of space, Harper doesn't really talk to anyone except her family. She is treated like a ghost at school, but she doesn't care. Her parents wish she would do something more productive and promising, but she never listens.

With the encouragement of her parents, Harper signed up for Total Drama. Her parents want her to make more friends, but Harper is only concerned about watching the night sky. How will she do? Will she make any friends? And will she even score a boyfriend along the way? Read and find out!

* * *

That's twenty two revealed characters. In the next chapter, I'll reveal another veteran and a rookie.

That's all I have to say. Read and review!


	92. Episode 25 Part 2: Cry, The Beloved Emo

**Disclaimer: **I have no intention of owning any part of this story. Wait, I'm the one who's writing it!

**Note: **This reveal has received a lot of build up over the months and I do not intend to disappoint. The thing that Courtney did is loosely (keyword being loosely) based on a problem I faced in my life. I know I said this before, but emphasis on loosely. I don't want to be seen as a murderer.

**Rating Note: **Just warning you, this chapter will be quite dark, even for the teenagers.

On to the next chapter...

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 25 Part 2 - The Reason Emo Was Driven To Revenge**

* * *

**Loser Resort**

Ever since Duncan arrived at the resort the previous day, Bridgette's joy was slowly deflating. She couldn't help but think about what other torments he would bring her. Even with Geoff almost constantly at her side, Bridgette believed that trouble was inevitable.

The surfer girl was relaxing with Geoff in the pool, no different from any day at the resort. Duncan saw the couple and jumped into the pool, splashing both Bridgette and Geoff.

"Not cool Duncan!" Geoff cried.

"Great... Duncan..." Bridgette muttered, "What wrath do you plan to bring on me this time?"

The delinquent resurfaced and said, "What's with your wetsuit? What are you, self-conscious?"

Bridgette blinked twice in surprise. "Wait? You're not getting violent?" She asked.

"You want me to get violent?" Duncan said, "Because if that's what you want, that's fine with me."

"No... no..." Bridgette stuttered, raising her arms in defense, "It's just that you seem different from back on the island."

"Truth is... I've started to feel..." Duncan struggled to form words.

"Guilty?" Bridgette finished for him.

"Yeah... guilty for how I've hurt you for the past eight weeks..." Duncan replied, "I know this probably won't help at all, but I'm sorry."

"I still don't forgive you." Bridgette said, an angry glare on her face. However, she suddenly smiled. "It's a start though."

Bridgette and Duncan shook hands, a symbol of Duncan's sprouting reformation. Geoff swept the delinquent into a giant bear hug.

"It's great to have the old Duncan back!" Geoff cheered.

"I'm glad too bro." Duncan choked out, being squished by Geoff.

"I have one thing to ask you still." Bridgette said, "Why did you dump Courtney?"

"You don't wanna know..." Duncan muttered grimly, "You really do not want to know..."

* * *

**We Will Know In A Little Bit**

Emo and Zoey walked inside their cabin and sat on a bed.

"I want to tell you what Courtney did to me." Emo said.

"You've been keeping the secret for a long time now." Zoey said, "Are you sure you want to reveal it now?"

"It's time that I told you..." Emo told her, "...everything." He took a minute to gather his thoughts before continuing. "Did you know that Courtney is my twin sister?"

"Wait, you're Courtney's twin brother?" Zoey asked.

Emo nodded. "She was older by two minutes." he explained, "And that was enough to become the favorite of the family. Basically, she was born a beautiful girl and I was born deformed."

"You're not deformed..." Zoey said. In response, Emo lifted up the hair that covered his blue eye.

"Wait..." the redhead drug addict thought, "If Courtney is your twin sister, doesn't that make her bipolar too?"

"Yes, but unlike me, my parents gave her medication to lessen the effects." Emo continued, "She was given all the attention, the honors, the care... and I was treated like I was nothing."

"But what exactly did Courtney do that was so horrible?" Zoey asked.

"Courtney won every competition she participated in, got perfect grades, the whole nine yards." the emo teen explained, "Because she was so perfect, she'd flip out when faced with any imperfection she made. Then, that day came."

"That day?" Zoey wondered.

"We came home with our report cards on the last day of the sixth grade." Emo said, "When Courtney looked at hers, something inside her snapped. She threw a bigger tantrum than any I've seen before. Our parents tried to calm her down, but it was no use. Out of curiosity, I decided to see what made her so mad. I looked at her report card and examined her grades. They were all spectacular as usual, but one grade stood out: A B+ in history."

"That was what she was mad about?" Zoey asked disbelievingly.

"I tried to tell her that too, but it was no use." Emo explained, "She wanted to get back at the teacher who gave her that B+, so she persuaded me to join her plan for revenge."

"What was that?" Zoey asked.

"The teacher was having a family reunion at the time, so we decided to sneak in the backyard and get back at them. At first, I was expecting her to just pull some small prank, but she did the unthinkable instead..."

"What did she do?" Zoey said, her curiosity peaking.

"She threw kerosene on the wall, lit a match..." Emo paused before continuing, "...and lit the house on fire! There were over twenty people at the reunion... and every single one of them were killed."

"That's terrible." Zoey gasped.

"When I was caught off guard, she handed the bottle of kerosene and the match to me." Emo explained, "When the police arrived, they insinuated that I was the one who caused the fire and arrested me. They threw me in jail, and that is where things got worse..."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Courtney visited a depressed Emo in his prison cell._

_"No matter what happens, I'm always with you." She said warmly._

* * *

**Present Time**

Emo looked at the ground angrily. "Some promise that was! On the day of my trial, she testified against me, and that was enough to get me convicted."

"You really do hate her... don't you?" Zoey said quietly.

"I intend to get my revenge tomorrow, by any means necessary!" Emo vowed, "I have a feeling Chris has something dangerous in store, and that'll be the perfect oppurtunity to take her out once and for all!"

**To Be Continued In Part 3**

* * *

**Closing**

Emo vs Courtney in the next chapter! A clue that they were related was that they were often referred to as "mocha skinned". I know Courtney was revealed to be Hispanic, but in this story she's Iriquois Canadian because Emo was confirmed to be that race. The showdown will be based on Deadliest Warrior. If you don't know what that show is, watch Spike TV and find out.

If I'm correct, the revealed characters so far are Amy, Derek, Bridgette, Geoff, Sierra, Alejandro, Izzy, Ezekiel, Emo, Zoey, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Fransisco, Hunter, Lindsay, Bianca, Duncan, Jazz, Kevin, Noah, and Harper. We can add Dana to that list, because she's in season three also!

Now for rookie number five!

* * *

**(Newbie #5, Aaron, The Dreamer)**

**Likes: **Dreams, Transcendentalism, Idealism, Free Will, Imagination, Reading, Philosophy, Long Discussions About Human Nature, Pondering Life

**Loathes: **Realism, Conformity, People Who Are Shallow, The Government, Social Classes, Bigotry

**Known For: **His surreal outlook on life.

**Why He Came On The Show: **He wants to experience real human interaction, not people who follow the same pattern everyday.

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **October 19

**Appearance: **Tan male of average height. Has long brown hair that goes to his neck. A few stray strands of hair obscure his forehead.

**Clothing: **Orange button down shirt and jeans. He wears red sneakers.

Aaron Wiggins is not the type of person to see things for what they are. He always searches for a deeper meaning for the people and things he encounters in life. He ponders about subjects most people don't even notice in their daily lives. For instance, why water is blue in the ocean and white when we drink it, why birds live in trees, and how an acorn grows into a tree. Aaron is constantly in a state of daydream, which puts most people off.

His idols are Emerson, Thoreau, and other Transcendentalist authors. He also enjoys art from Dali, Picasso, and other surreal artists. He does not have very much knowledge about popular trends, and he's happy that way. His hobbies include reading, thinking, and observing nature. His only friends are avid readers who share his curiosity. Other people avoid him because of his surreal way of living.

Aaron joined Total Drama because it's one of the few places where people break free from the usual perception of life and let their weaknesses and thoughts run free. He is very excited to experience actual human moments and break free from the ant colony he calls his hometown. He hopes to connect with other people on an emotional level. Will he do so? Read and find out!

* * *

**Closing Continued**

To research Aaron's character, I am watching Waking Life on Google Video. From what I've seen, it's trippy!

That's twenty two characters revealed so far. I'll reveal two rookies at the end of the next chapter.

Read and review!


	93. Episode 25 Part 3: Emo vs Courtney

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Total Drama related.

**Note: **It seems like I couldn't finish this story before school after all… (sigh) I came so close too… This is the long awaited final chapter of the Emo and Courtney rivalry. It may or may not end the way you'd expect, but prepare for a twist anyway. Two more rookies will be revealed and there will be a sneak peek of the final episode at the end as always. This chapter is rated T for violence, and on we go…

…

…

* * *

**Chapter 25 Part 3 - Emo vs Courtney: The Final Battle**

Zoey awoke and opened her eyes. She looked to the left and found an empty bed next to her. Normally, Emo would sleep there, but for some mysterious reason, he was missing. Shrugging it off, Zoey sat up. She found Chris standing in front of her.

"Zoey, 'bout time you got up." The sadistic host greeted.

"Were you watching me all night?" Zoey asked suspiciously.

"Maybe..." Chris replied, "Anyways, I bet you're wondering what happened to Emo and Courtney. Their final showdown is a battle for their lives! We sent them to two different ends of the island. Each competitor to adopt a different fighting style in order to steal a tag from their opponent. The two will battle, and the first one to steal a tag from their opponent is the winner! Let's get to the action now!"

* * *

**Somewhere In The Jungle**

Courtney, adorned with facepaint, stepped quietly through the jungle. She had a bow in hand and a quiver of arrows on her back.

"Courtney has adopted the style of the Apache." Chris narrarated, "With swift agility and many weapons at her disposal, she will be a tough competitor to beat."

Emo wore a bronze helmet and leather pants. He wore a shield on his back and had a scabbard tied around his waist. In his hand, he carred a trident. Emo looked around the area for any sudden attacks.

"Emo has taken on the style of the Gladiator." Chris narrarated, "This all around warrior has been trained to battle his whole life. Only the fiercest of fighters could prove to be a challenge to him."

The emo teen ducked behind a bush. From the other side, he could see Courtney approach the area. After loading his sling with a rock, he fired and hit Courtney in the head.

Reacting with surprise, the CIT cocked her head toward the bush. She loaded her bow with an arrow and shot at the bush. A person cried out in pain from behind the bush, prompting her to investigate. She slowly walked toward the shrubbery to see if she hit her target. When she was close, Emo popped out of the bush and let out a battle cry.

Courtney ran while Emo loaded his slingshot. He slung a rock at the retreating Courtney, but missed. With no other choice left, Emo ran after his twin sister.

A short distance away, Courtney rested by a tree. Emo came up from behind her and swung his trident at her. Courtney dodged the attack and pulled out her tomahawk. After their weapons collided, Emo kicked Courtney in the midsection and to the ground.

Courtney dodged Emo's trident until it got stuck in a tree branch. Quickly freeing his weapon, Emo continued his pursuit. When Courtney tried to run, Emo threw a net, entrapping her. Emo jabbed his trident towards Courtney, but she rolled out of the way. After freeing herself from the net, she pulled out out her war club and struck Emo's head.

When her brother reeled back in pain, Courtney struck him again, making him lose his helmet. Just as Courtney was about to deliver the final blow, Emo turned around and struck Courtney with her shield knocking her out.

The emo panted as he removed a tag from Courtney's wrist. With a small smile, he leaned against a rock and fell asleep.

**Winner: Emo**

* * *

Police surrounded the two unconscious teens. Zoey followed them to see what had happened, but her view was obscured by the large policemen. The crowd opened up and two policemen carried Courtney away. When the crowd left the area, Zoey ran over to the sleeping Emo.

"You did good Emo." She said, mirroring his proud smile. She put him over her shoulder and carried her back to camp.

* * *

**Control Room**

"Things worked out just like I planned!" Chris said proudly.

"Why'd ja call the fuzz on Courtney?" Chef asked, "Aren't cha in cahoots with her?"

"I was, but she's not popular with our viewing audience, so I ratted her out." Chris replied, "Besides, I was planning to betray her this whole time. I just kept her around because it was hilarious to see her freak out!" The host turned toward the chef and without a change in syntax said, "Chef, you're fired."

"Why me?" Chef cried.

"You're not popular with the audience either." Chris explained, "It was nice working with you Jerome, but it's time to move on."

Chef's blood boiled as Chris walked away without a second thought.

* * *

About a mile from the coast, a police boat was sailing away. One man was driving while the other man relaxed by the window.

"Hey Chuck." The driver said.

"Yeah Paul?" Chuck replied.

"Could you check on our latest inmate? I think she might be getting a bit restless." Paul asked, noting some rumbling from the back.

"Fine..." Chuck muttered, going to the back. He walked up to the brig and opened the door. "Hey Courtney, we 'aint here to hurt ya..." He found three things inside the room: an empty cot, a broken pair of handcuffs, an an open window.

* * *

**Camper Tally**

**Remaining Contestants - **Emo and Zoey

**Eliminated - **Brad, Chad, Rebeccah, Harold, Ashley, Leshawna, Derek, Dana, Trent, Lindsay, Fransisco, Heather, DJ, Gwen, Owen, Jazz, Amy, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney

* * *

**Closing**

Though Courtney is out of the running, Emo and Zoey's troubles are not over yet. There will be another conflict in the final challenge for them to face. On the plus side, Zoey and Emo are the final two! Who will win? Read and find out!

Little known fact: Originally, Courtney was going to win the showdown, eliminating Emo. The very first thought I had, even before this story was conceived, was what would happen if an emo character made it to the final three of Total Drama Island. Though this thought was partially fulfilled by Gwen, I had a male character in mind. In the first draft, Emo was going to commit suicide following his elimination, but I decided against that. I changed the outcome of the showdown because... I'll let you find that out.

As promised, here are two rookies.

* * *

**(Newbie #6, Dallas, The Country Girl)**

**Likes: **Apple Harvesting, The Outdoors, Hanging Out With Friends, Competition, Accomplishment, Rodeos

**Loathes: **Dresses, Math, Being Upstaged, Oranges (She's allergic)

**Known For: **Representing the better side of the American South

**Why She Came On The Show: **To show that she isn't just a Southern Belle

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **September 28

**Appearance: **Caucasian female with her blonde hair in a ponytail. Also has freckles.

**Clothing: **Orange, plaid, button down shirt and jeans. She almost always wears a Stetson hat.

Dallas Jackson is the token American of this season of Total Drama. Though many people believe she hails from Texas, she's actually from small town Alabama. Her closely knit community appreciates the good things in life: friends, good weather, starry nights, and a tire swing right by the lake. Because of little exposure to anywhere else in the world, she can come off as ditzy and even stubborn.

Dallas has a part time job working at the apple orchards. She got the job after elementary school not because her family was in a financial crisis, but just because apple harvesting intrigues her. Manual labor is unusual for girls around her area, and she is proud to deviate from that norm. Even so, she's friends with almost every girl in her hometown.

Dallas was exposed to Total Drama via TV and word of mouth. (Go figure, Total Drama's extremely popular in America.) She's excited not only for the experience, but to make friends and discover some of her unknown talents. How will she do? Who knows? Just read and find out!

* * *

**(Newbie #7, Jesse, The Badass)**

**Likes: **Motorcycles, Movies (especially action and martial arts), Music, Fighting, Kids, Chuck Norris Jokes

**Loathes: **Bullies, Attention Seekers, Rich Snobs

**Known For: **Being badass, just being badass.

**Why He Came On The Show: **To test his skills.

**Age: **17

**Birthday: **July 7

**Appearance: **Tall, handsome male with spiky brown hair and smoldering brown eyes.

**Clothing: **Black tank top and black cargo pants.

There is only one sentence that could accurately describe Jesse Rivera: Vin Diesel wishes he was this cool. Even though he came from a poor background, his natural charisma and talent made people adore him. He is very popular at school not because he tries, he's just that cool.

Jesse is a natural ace, excelling at everything he does. He gets straight A's and he excels at every sport he tries, despite not opting to be on the school's teams. He has a soft spot for kids, especially ones that grew up in a similar situation as him, and they all look to him as a leader and role model. He has no patience for bullies, attention seekers, and rich snobs because of their excessive arrogance, something Jesse despises.

Jesse joined Total Drama to test his skills. Though early speculation indicates that he will perform very well, others might see him as a threat.

* * *

**Closing Continued**

I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. Even if it doesn't, the fact that we're close to the end feels good. The next update will be the first part of the final episode of Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip, so look out for that.

Read and review!


	94. Episode 26 Part 1: The Last Words

**Disclaimer: **If you don't know this by now, you have a lot of catching up to do.

**Note: **Here it is! The grand finale of Almost! Total Drama Action! Let me tell you something, I am excited to write this! I honestly can't believe how far I've come over the past two years as a writer. It feels amazing to have my ideas turned into a story, and season three's looking pretty sweet as well! At the end of this chapter, I'll reveal two more characters for the next season, and by the end of the next chapter, the entire cast will be revealed!

**Rating Note: **None. Now without further ado, here's the finale!

…

…

* * *

**Episode 26 Part 1 - The Beast That Shouted "Total Drama" At The Heart Of The World**

"This has been a crazy eight weeks in New Zealand!" Chris narrarated as the camera panned over the scenery, "We chose this location not just because it's the first country to see the sun, but it's the best place to drop twenty-two belligerent teens and let them run wild! Let's just say it wasn't pretty!"

There were clips of Emo and Derek arguing and Bridgette and Duncan fighting shown.

"Many people were eliminated in the conquest for a quarter of a million dollars." Chris said as elimination clips were shown, "Only two remain, and now they will have to duke it out to win the money!"

"First is Emo." Chris said as clips of Emo's most memorable moments were shown, "This bipolar emo has two differently colored eyes and a mysterious past. He, along with his pet rat Spencer, managed to creep out everyone here, including me. During his time on the show, he kept talking about a former contestant he was determined to seek revenge on. Much time passed, and that person was revealed to be Courtney. Courtney burned down a house and framed Emo for it, and Emo got revenge by beating Courtney in a showdown. Though he seemed uncaring at first, he opened up to the other finalist.

"Zoey, the drug addicted dirt kid." Chris continued as clips of Zoey were shown, "Even with a quick exit on her first try, she came back halfway through the game and has dominated ever since. Zoey was talented from the very start, but she hid her skills with an apathetic front. However, since she's gotten further in the game, she started to utilize her full potential."

"These two have worked together to make it as far as they did, but now, only one can be the true winner." Chris explained, "Who will it be? Find out on Total Drama Action!"

**(cut to theme song, and we're good to go)**

* * *

**Contestant Camp**

Zoey and Emo were sitting on the dock together, watching the sunrise together.

"Our last day..." Zoey said, "Looks like it's the end of the road. All that's left is the final challenge."

"No matter what happens, things won't turn out well for me." Emo said somberly.

"You got your revenge and you made it to the finals." Zoey pointed out, "What's there to be sad about?"

"I got my revenge on Courtney, and that's a good thing." Emo said, "I feel that if I go back home, my family won't accept me for what I've become. That's my greatest fear of all, being rejected by them."

"What makes you think your family will reject you?" Zoey asked.

"Courtney's always been the favorite, nothing can change that." Emo explained, "The fact that I got her arrested just makes things worse for me."

"I see..." Zoey said, "Tell you what, if things don't work out, you can crash at my place. I live in an alley with some other people. It's not much, but it's a lot safer than my dad's place."

"No thanks, I'm fine with my old apartment." Emo answered, "Kinda run down, but I can live with it."

"If you won the money, were you planning on moving somewhere else?" Zoey asked.

"Probably." Emo replied, "What would you do if you won the money?"

"First off, I'd spend part of it on a new house, donate some to a local women and children's shelter..." Zoey thought.

"Why don't you just go to the shelter?" Emo asked, "Seems much safer than the streets."

"I'm a wanderer." Zoey explained, "If I go to the shelter, I won't be able to go anywhere anymore!"

Emo smiled, something he'd been doing more frequently. "Sounds like you."

Zoey giggled for the first time in a great while. "Guess so. I'm gonna prepare for the final challenge." She kissed Emo on the cheek and walked off, but turned her head. "By the way, good luck."

"You too." Emo replied.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - The Final Two's Final Words)**

**Emo - **It seems like an eternity since I arrived here, or at least two years. Though Zoey is a formidable competitor, I feel like I deserve to win since I was here the whole eight weeks.

**Zoey - **Winning the money would be a life changing experience. I'm determined to win the challenge, but if I had to pick someone to take to the final two, it would be Emo. He's actually really nice once you get to know him.

**Emo - **I really don't know what it is about this show that makes people let their true personalities break through. To tell you the truth, I'm not really all that angsty. Don't get me wrong, I still wanted Courtney to burn in hell, but I still had hope for the future. When I truly think about self mutilation and suicide, it's just because of my mood swings.

**Zoey - **It's been nice getting away from my abusive father and bastard brothers. No matter what, I'm going home happy because of the great times and people. Sure, at times it was painful, but it made me realize so much about the outside world.

**Emo - **What I want to be remembered for... I'm not saying my great personality, because it's not that by a long shot. I'd have to say the struggles I've been through. That's what I want to be remembered for.

**Zoey - **What do I want to be remembered for... I don't really know. I would say my great personality, but I know I haven't always been the nicest person here. The closest thing I can think of is getting all the way here, but I'm not sure if that'll suffice.

* * *

**At The Top Of The Cliff**

All of the eliminated contestants (sans Courtney) gathered at the beach to witness the final challenge. The twenty teens were sequestered on bleachers while Chris talked to them.

"Hello all you losers!" Chris greeted in a aggravatingly happy tone, "You all tried to make it to the final two, but failed. Now you'll have to watch the real final two duke it out for the prize money! Owen, Gwen, I assume you two know what it's like to be in the finals, and now you'll experience not being in the finals for the first time!"

"Good, I hate this show anyway!" Gwen responded.

"We have most of the cast for season three revealed, and many of you are among that cast." Chris continued, "We also have a ton of rookies coming in. Does anyone have any favorite newbies?"

Dana raised her hand. "I'd have to say Dallas." she said, "I dunno why, but I think we're gonna get along really well!" **[1]**

"Can't wait to compete with Bianca!" Bridgette said, "It'll be so much fun doing this show with her! She loves nature as much as I do, it's gonna be a blast!"

Emo and Zoey entered the area.

"Here comes our two finalists!" Chris said, "Are you two ready for a painful final challenge?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Zoey muttered.

"Good, now here's how it goes!" Chris explained, "You'll be starting the race in a crate. You'll have to break through the crate and jump off the cliff. Hopefully, you'll grab onto the monkey bars. You'll cross the monkey bars and land on a platform. You'll jump in the icy water and swim to Generic Treasure Island. After walking across a path of hot coals, you'll have to search for your buried treasure with only a map. Once you do, you'll have to swim one hundred feet to a platform. After answering a random trivia question, you'll use a ladder to ascend to a higher platform. You'll use a zipline to travel back to the beach, and from there, it's a basic footrace. Any questions?"

Before Zoey or Emo could answer, Chris continued. "Now for another twist: I'll be competing in the final as well!"

"Why would you want to do that?" Derek asked.

"I plan to win the money and take over this island." Chris explained, "And then, the world!"

"And you plan on world domination by winning a reality show?" Derek asked while rolling his eyes.

"When I take over Camp Tikitere, I'll make each and every one of you my slaves, and Amy shall be my queen!" Chris declared. He began evil laughing while sounds of thunder played in the background.

"You're insane!" Amy cried.

"There's a method to my madness sweetcheeks!" Chris replied. Two large men came up and stood behind him.

"Who are they?" Trent asked.

"The two people who will assist me through this challenge!" The sadistic host replied.

"That's cheating, isn't it?" Lindsay cried.

"I prefer the term helping." Chris inisisted, "Now let's get started!"

Emo, Zoey, and Chris got into their crates.

"Remember, no one goes until I say go." Chris said from inside his crate, "Ready... Set..." The two large men freed Chris from his crate and carried him to the edge of the cliff.

"What the..." Zoey asked, freeing herself from her crate.

"That cheat!" Bridgette cried, "Emo, Zoey, you have to stop him!"

"Go! Go!" Everyone began chanting randomly. Emo and Zoey jumped off the cliff and got a hold of the monkey bars. Emo looked down and saw that Chris was sailing to Generic Treasure Island in a motorboat. The host stuck his tongue out at the both of them. Now Emo and Zoey were on the clock and they had no time to waste.

* * *

**Footnotes **

**[1] - **If I had my way, both Dana and Dallas would be voiced by Asleigh Ball. If you want to know what I'm talking about, watch My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and listen to Rainbow Dash for Dana and Applejack for Dallas. I'm a brony, and proud of it!

* * *

For those of you upset that some characters didn't appear in this chapter, don't worry, I plan for every character to appear in the next chapter.

Also, Cody is a part of season three. Joining him is a new rookie.

* * *

**(Newbie #8, Robin, The Savant)**

**Likes: **Math, Daydreaming, The Internet, Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg, The Weather, Aliens

**Loathes: **Loud Noises, Stress, People Who Are Mean To Her, Homework

**Known For: **Being able to recall the weather for every day since she was born.

**Why She Came On The Show: **Her mother encouraged her to.

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **February 2

**Appearance: **A thin girl with light brown hair. She has freckles and a pale complexion. She is rather plain, not bothering to put on makeup.

**Clothing: **She wears a green T-shirt with black sweatpants. Sometimes wears a black jacket over her green shirt. She has a different number of pony tails for everday of the week, ranging from zero on mondays to six on sundays.

There isn't very much normal with Robin Perchonek. She is known for being very offbeat and disconnected from the real world. This is because she has high functioning autism, but people see her as just weird. She has a particular fixation on certain things, like Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg for instance, but is extremely talented at math and can recall the weather for every day since she was born.

Due to her odd talents, she is classified as an autistic savant. She has been the subject of many local news interviews, but is much more focused on what's on TV or playing video games. Robin is lacking in the social department as well. She can't connect with most people at her school and even though some try to reach out to her, she doesn't seem interested in making friends.

Robin's mother suggested she try out for Total Drama to try to find people that relate to her. This is a very formidable task for Robin, considering she's never been away from home in her life. How will she handle the new situation? Read and find out!

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Expect the final chapter of Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip to be up soon! Read and review!


	95. Episode 26 Part 2: The Last Battle

**Disclaimer: **Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip is completed. I know this isn't a disclaimer, but I don't care at this point.

**Note: **We're almost there! Just two more chapters until this story is complete! My goal is to get this story completely finished by Labor Day, but with school and other factors, it's gonna be tough. In this chapter, someone will win the grand prize money and the final two characters of season three will be revealed! Now let's get going!

* * *

**Chapter 26 Part 2 - The Final Battle To End All Final Battles**

Where we last left our two heroes, they were hanging on to the monkey bars over the water.

"Aw man, Chris has a huge lead!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Not if I can help it." Emo said. Spencer came out of his sleeve and scurried up his arm. Emo whispered something in the rat's tiny ear. Spencer jumped on the cliff and proceeded down the large hill.

"I was always wondering what happened to the mouse!" Gwen said with a smile.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - Playing With)**

**Gwen - **Yeah, I'm a Troper. I don't let TV Tropes consume my life, I'm just a moderate fan.

* * *

Emo and Zoey swung off the monkey bars and landed on the platform. The two looked at Generic Treasure Island and saw that Chris was already there.

"Now what do we do?" Zoey asked, "It'll be impossible to catch up!"

"Possibly, but we still can't let him win!" Emo said, "You up for teaming up one last time?"

"Deal!" Zoey replied.

The two pounded fists and dived into the water.

* * *

Back at the loser gallery, the tension was thicker than the smog of The Great Chicago Fire. The twenty losers trembled with utter terror as the time of the battle increased. If Emo and Zoey were to fail, all hope of them of them escaping the island would be lost. To put it in sensible terms, they were nervous.

Just then, Izzy, followed by Kai, Blaineley, and Ezekiel, entered.

"Izzy, you're back!" Owen said, "How was your trip around the world?"

"Awesome!" Izzy replied, "I brought a few friends back with me!"

Noah, Katie, Beth, Cody, and Tyler entered the scene. The last person, Courtney, slowly approached the area. The other contestants gasped in shock to see the camper turned fugitive.

"She's with us." Izzy explained, putting her arm around the CIT. Izzy somehow pulled a giant screen television from behind her back. "Now let's check out the action!"

* * *

**On The TV**

Chris was faced with a path of hot coals. With just a quick gesture, one of the bodyguards picked him up and started walking on the coals. When he stepped off the end, he triggered an explosion with his foot. He fell on his back, but fortunately on the sand. Chris, however, wasn't so lucky.

"YEEEEOWWW!" The host shrieked in pain as he lay on the hot coals. He rolled off and started blubbering in pain.

* * *

**Back At The Loser Gallery**

"You didn't think I made you set up those explosives for nothing, did you?" Izzy said, standing proudly.

* * *

**Back To The Action**

Chris recovered from the burn and stood up.

"Think you can cheat? Two can play at that game!" Chris said. He pointed his dart like finger at the other guard. "You, poke a hole into Emo and Zoey's boats."

The body guard sabotaged the two boats, but was caught in the act by Emo and Zoey.

"Hey losers!" Chris taunted, holding a treasure chest, "Talk about a coincidence! My buried treasure was right here under my feet!"

Without a second thought, Emo tackled Chris to the ground.

"End of the line!" The mocha skinned Emo cried, "You've got nowhere to run!"

"Is that so?" Chris asked without a hint of uncertainty, "I set Camp Tikitere on fire."

Emo turned around in shock, only for Chris to push him off.

"Ha!" the sadistic host cried, "You fell for it! Now you can't stop me from winning the cash!"

"This time, all bets are off!" Zoey yelled. She ran towards Chris, but was held back by a guard. The other guard snagged Emo and brought him towards Chris.

"Tut tut tut!" Chris said, "You have to play by the rules! Find your treasures, and if it isn't too late, you'll get to the zipline, maybe!"

"But you cheated this whole time!" Zoey cried.

"I forgot to mention one tiny detail: THE RULES ONLY APPLY TO YOU!" Chris cackled, "Now get hunting!"

"No need for that!" Chef said, coming out of the jungle with two treasure chests on his shoulders.

"Bu... but Jerome, why?" Chris asked, "We're still buds, right?"

"You think I'm that dumb?" Chef barked, "You got some real nerve, McLean!"

"That means we're on equal ground!" Zoey said.

"Not quite, you still have to walk across the coals!" Chris said, a sadistic smile on his face.

In response, Chef grabbed the two bodyguards and dragged them across separate coal paths. "Now they're on equal ground!"

Chris screamed and swam away from the island, only to have Zoey and Emo follow him.

* * *

The crowd was now assembled at the beach. The two maids, the three cameramen, Blaineley's three workers, the Total Drama X-Treme Road Trip crew, and the twenty losers watched anxiously as the action unfolded.

"You know what I never got?" Zed said, "Whatever happened to Sandra?"

A severed arm washed up on the beach, making most of the people gag in response.

"Guess that answers that question." Zed shrugged.

* * *

There was a small platform and a large platform set up a hundred feet away. Chris got there first, climbed up the platform, and picked up a trading card.

"What is one plus one?" Chris read aloud, a devious smile on his face, "That's easy! It's two!" He climbed the ladder up to the large platform.

Emo and Zoey arrived shortly after. Emo picked up a card and read it aloud. "Define Antidisestablishmentarianism."

"It's offical, this contest is rigged." Zoey groaned.

"Not exactly." Emo said, "The answer's on the other side."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Do we even care anymore?"

"Good point."

"It is the 19th century British movent against disestablishment." Emo read aloud. The two climbed the ladder and to the top platform, where Chris was already at the end of the zipline. Zoey and Emo strapped themselves in and followed him down the zipline.

"It's all over!" Zoey cried, "He's too far ahead!"

"Not yet!" Emo said, "I had something set up for him!"

Chris ran across the beach towards the finish line. All of a sudden, he felt something in his shirt. Spencer popped out of his collar, making the host scream He ran around and tried to shake Spencer off, but the creature clung on to his shirt. The entire crowd roared with laughter as Chris shrieked and thrashed wildly. This proved to be enough of a distraction for Emo and Zoey to catch up. Zoey ran past Chris, but the host caught Emo by the leg, tripping him.

"You ungrateful little punk!" Chris seethed, "You think you can stop me? You're weak, and you don't have any possibility of winning now! What do you have to say to that?"

"Just one thing," Emo said, a smile on his face, "Congratulations on your third place finish!

Chris looked past Emo and saw the winner of Total Drama Action at the finish line.

**Winner: Zoey**

* * *

Chris's jaw came unhinged in absolute shock. He fell to his knees in absolute shock and began weeping silently.

Emo ran up to Zoey and hugged her.

"You did it!" The normally depressed emo cheered.

"No Emo, we did it!" Zoey said with a smile.

The small crowd cheered and lifted Emo and Zoey up in the air.

"Sorry about not winning." Zoey said, attempting to console Emo.

"Don't worry, never thought I'd make it this far!" Emo laughed.

"NOOOO!" Chris roared, interrupting the celebration, "This wasn't how this was supposed to end! I was supposed to take over this island!"

"Sorry, but good won out in the end!" Amy laughed.

"You know what you little twat? I hate you!" Chris retaliated, "I hate every single one of you!" The host began pointing at random people. "I hate you, you, you, and you!" He pointed at Valeria. "I don't even know who you are, but I hate you too!" Finally, he pointed at Izzy. "And I especially hate you!" He stomped off as everyone laughed at him.

A police siren went off, directing everyone's attention to a boat.

"Oh, now what?" Leshawna groaned.

"Duncan, have you been doing anything we should know about?" Bridgettte asked suspiciously.

"Don't look at me!" The delinquent stated defensively.

"How about Chef?" Gwen asked, "Where is he?"

"Right here." the camp chef responded, "And it 'aint me!"

"They're coming for me." Courtney said, turning pale. "Now it's time to face the music..."

* * *

**Camper Tally**

Who cares really? All we need to know is that Zoey won.

* * *

**Closing**

The winner is Zoey. An overwhelming majority of people wanted Emo to win and I apologize for that, but it's been planned this way for almost the whole time.

I'll begin a series of one shots detailing events before, after, and during this entire story. The working title is A!TDA: Blank Points and it should be out by January. As for season three, don't expect anything until Easter at the best. I need to get away from this story!

This story is not over. I hope to have the final chapter up by tomorrow. I've had this chapter drawn out in my head for a long time and I think it'll be one of my favorites to write!

Will Courtney get convicted? Either way, she's going to be in season three alongside the final rookie!

* * *

**(Newbie #9, Talon, The Cryptic Loner)**

**Likes: **Birds, Being Alone, Parks, Night

**Loathes: **People, Anywhere Outside Of A Park, Conversation

**Known For: **His mysterious and bizare personality.

**Why He Came On The Show: **No reason really. People just wanted to get him out of town.

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **September 8

**Appearance: **Muscular young man with an intimidating disposition and a permanent sneer. Has long brown hair and five o' clock shadow. Wears a gauntet on his left arm for his pet falcon, Arrow.

**Clothing: **Black tank top with a Children of Bodom label on it. Wears jean shorts with a red jacket tied around his waist

Talon Malakian is an Armenian Canadian with a bad attitude and a bad reputation. He's a dirt kid, but unlike Emo or Zoey, his family shows no signs of financial trouble. He doesn't like people and people don't like him. No one knows why, that's just the way it's always been.

Talon spends from early in the morning to late at night hanging out at the same park and sitting at the same bench. A sight like that would be intimidating, but Talon's hometown treats it as a common occurence. No one ever talks to Talon, and some believe he can't even speak at all. However, he does seem to have at least a decent relationship with his parents.

His only real company are birds. People believe he has some special connection to birds, as he is almost always seen with a flock surrounding him. His favorite is a falcon named Arrow, whom he has a father son relationship with. Arrow will be traveling with Talon to Brazil, but how will the other contestants react? How will he do and will he make any friends? We'll just have to see!

* * *

**Closing Cont.**

All thirty contestants for season three have been revealed! Here's a list to make sure: Amy, Derek, Bridgette, Geoff, Sierra, Alejandro, Izzy, Ezekiel, Emo, Zoey, Gwen, Trent, Heather, Fransisco, Hunter, Lindsay, Bianca, Duncan, Jazz, Kevin, Noah, Harper, Dana, Aaron, Dallas, Jesse, Cody, Robin, Courtney, and Talon. That's a ton of characters!

After this chapter, make sure to vote on the poll for your favorite season three rookie!

Read, review, and see you at the final chapter! Sayonara!


	96. Episode 26 Part 3: Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Total Drama related property. But hey, at least I've finished this story!

**Note: **After ninety-six chapters, two years, and countless hours of writing, I have finally completed Almost! Total Drama Action! This means so much to me, since this is the very first story I've ever started. To all my reviewers, thank you so much for supporting me over the past two years. Your reviews and constructive criticism have kept me going all this time. Do I think I could've done some things a bit differently? Yes. (Don't even get me started on the filler chapters.) Do I think I can improve? Absolutely. For season three (not telling you the title yet), I want to zero in on the flaws this story had and correct them to make for a more expressive third season. I've only established a few story arcs thus far, but I'll add more over time. Now without further ado… on to the rating note.

**Rating Note: **As always, this chapter is rated T. Weird, over ninety rating notes and this was one of the few I enjoyed!

Revelations: The Final Chapter of This Story…

…

…

* * *

**Episode 26 Part 3 - How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love Total Drama**

Courtney gulped as the police boat pulled up to the dock and the police stepped out.

"Could we see Courtney please?" One of them asked.

"Right here, sir." Courtney said, meekly stepping forward.

"We were looking for you since you escaped." the other policeman said, "We have something to tell you."

"Yes?" Courtney whimpered.

"It turns out that a gas explosion started that house fire, not you." The policeman said.

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.

"That means you're not guilty, and neither is your brother." The policeman continued.

Emo and Courtney could barely contain their excitement.

"Thank you... sir." The CIT replied, trying to retain her dignified composure.

"You still have to face the consequences for lying in court." The other policeman explained, "Your sentencing shall take place this September."

"I understand." Courtney said, nodding sadly.

"That'll be all." The policeman said, "Have a nice day." The two policemen got back in their boat and sailed away. Once they were completely out of sight, there was a moment of dead silence.

Emo and Courtney began cheering and jumping for joy. They both hugged each other and kept leaping in circles.

"We're free!" Emo cheered. Courtney stopped cheering, something he took attention too.

"I'm so sorry for what I put you through." Courtney said, tearing up, "I don't think I can ever forgive myself for betraying you."

"It's alright now." Emo said, "Besides, I got my revenge by defeating you in the showdown."

"I want you to come back home." Courtney said, "You missed a lot. Mom died and... I'll explain everything else once we're there."

The two siblings hugged and shed tears, signifying the end of their feud.

"How did mom die?" Emo asked, still shedding tears.

"She got in a car accident." Courtney explained, "I know how much she meant to you and I feel horrible for separating you from her. Dad's still alive though."

"That's good." Emo said.

"If anyone else has anything to add, they better say it now." Derek said, "Amy?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

"It's now or never."

At first, Amy didn't know what Derek was talking about. Then she realized something: Fransisco didn't know about her true feelings. With Ashley and Chris nowhere in sight, she approached Fransisco.

"Hi..." She said shyly.

"Hola..." He replied.

"It's been an amazing eight weeks with you." Amy continued, "It'll be sad not seeing you."

"I'll miss you too." Fransisco replied.

"Ever since you first arrived on the island, I've always... sort of... I LOVE YOU!" She blurted out, "I've loved you ever since I met you! I can't hold it in anymore, it's been too painful!"

Fransisco looked shocked. He turned his head away from her.

Amy, heartbroken, hung her head and walked away, but Fransisco stopped her.

"There's something I always liked about shy girls." He whispered, and then he locked lips with her.

Everyone cheered as the couple kissed. Amy blushed and popped a leg up in the air. When they separated, both of the giggled.

"I still wonder if this is all a dream." Amy admitted.

"It is a dream." Fransisco told her, "...a dream come true!"

"I'm back people!" Ashley announced, returning to the area, "Time for my..." She saw Amy and Fransisco hugging. "Wha... wha... NO!" When the movie star star stormed off with a cry of frustration, Amy burst out laughing.

"Now that's the icing on the cake!" Dana said.

"We've got until tomorrow morning!" Geoff announced, "Who's up for an all night party!"

Everyone roared in approval and followed Geoff to another area. Only Owen stayed behind, seeming to be disheartened. Izzy noticed this and sat next to him.

"What's wrong, big guy?" The redhead asked him.

"It's just that..." Owen answered, "Almost everyone got a happy ending, but not me. I'm single, out of shape, and I went down the wrong road for a while."

"But you got back on the right path!" Izzy said cheerfully, "Listen Big O, you may think everyone's against you, but they're really not. The reason why I avoided you was that you wouldn't feel bad about me being with someone else."

"I know I went too far with getting Ezekiel eliminated, and I'm sorry for that." Owen said, "I'm happy for the both of you."

"Cool, now let's head to the party!" Izzy said. She ran off to the party, Owen following close behind.

* * *

That night, everyone partied at the beach. Some were gobbling up food, some were swimming in the ocean, and some people just decided to lay under the moon. Heather opted for the latter option. She relaxed in the sand with her sunglasses, even though it was night out.

"Looks like it's all over." DJ said, lying down next to her.

"Shut up." The queen bee replied.

"What's the matter? Bitter about losing?" DJ asked.

"No, it's just that I accomplished nothing throughout my time here." Heather admitted, "I got off better than I did in TDI, but... I still feel empty inside."

"You making any resolutions for back home?" DJ implored further.

"Meh, maybe just go back to being the most popular girl in school." Heather replied, "Only one more year of high school to go."

"You never learned anything?" DJ asked.

"I might try to be nicer to other people, keyword being might." the queen bee said, "My point is that high school's a very uninviting atmosphere. You can't just change your ways and expect people to go along with it."

"You're being too cynical." DJ responded, "There are people out there who'll accept you for who you are. You just have to find them."

"You for starters, I guess." Heather said, smiling, "Maybe I'll find others like you."

Derek and Dana faced Bridgette and Geoff at beach volleyball. Dana spiked the ball to the opposing side, scoring the winning point.

"Good game guys." Derek said, walking away. He saw Duncan sitting in a beach chair.

"Hey." The delinquent greeted, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good." Derek replied, "Glad you're starting to reform."

"Yeah, some of my actions were a bit heinous." Duncan admitted.

"That was a pretty lame way for you to get eliminated, especially for what you've been known for." Derek said, "Ya taking the loss hard?"

"Nah." Duncan replied, "You still must be pissed after how you went out."

"Not very much anymore." Derek said, "Besides, you did semi-redeem yourself near the end. Hey, are you still with Courtney?"

"Um... the thing is..." Duncan stammered.

Courtney came up from behind him and kissed him on the cheek. "Does that answer your question?"

Next to them, Amy and Fransisco relaxed together on a towel together, holding each other in the moonlight.

"The sky looks amazing!" Amy said in awe, "Remember those nights we spent looking at the stars together?"

Fransisco nodded in reply.

"It feels so surreal now knowing that we're a couple." Amy continued, "At first, I was skeptical when my dad said I might get a boyfriend on this show. It was a last second hookup, but I proved him right!"

"I've wanted to keep my crush on you a secret too." Fransisco admitted, "I had no idea so many people knew I liked you."

"Don't ever change." Amy told him, "I like you just the way... Oh my gosh!"

Fransisco opened his eyes and saw what Amy was so surprised about. A shooting star flew over the sky, leaving a trail of celestial dust in its path. Everyone stared in wonder at the beautiful sight.

"Talk about a perfect ending!" Bridgette said.

"Everyone, make a wish!" Dana cried. While everyone was wishing, Chris crashed the party and blew an airhorn.

"Will you at least let me do the sign off?" Chris groaned, visibly annoyed, "Well folks, looks like this season didn't end so happily after all. That's all for Total Drama..."

"Hey folks, before we go off air, we have one more treat for you!" Duncan said to the viewing audience.

Derek snuck up behind Chris and pulled down his pants, exposing his leopard print G-string. Chris squealed like a little girl and ran offscreen. Once he calmed down, he stepped towards Amy.

"Well, now that I'm like this..." All of a sudden, Chris started pelvic thrusting in front of Amy. "I know you like this! Yeah, I know you want to lick it! I'm a ton bigger than..."

Amy screamed at the top of her lungs and kicked Chris in the nuts, making him fall over. Everyone began laughing as Chris writhed in pain.

* * *

**(Cruelfessional - So Long And Thanks For The Memories)**

**Ezekiel - **This was a pretty good season for me, eh! I got a girlfriend and I made friends with all of the contestants!

**Josephine and Anna - Josephine - **Have you noticed that we haven't gotten in a single line in the past six episodes?

**Anna - **(shakes her head)

**Jed, Zed, and Ted - Ted - **Peanut butter and jelly!

**Jed - **This season ended well, didn't it?

**Zed - **Well? We're getting fired next week!

**Jed - **Still...

**Zed - **Good point.

**Chef, Valeria, Hualin, and Lynette - **(all four of them are squished in the confessional)

**Lynette - **Why do we have to do a confessional together?

**Valeria - **I don't know, but someone's butt is in my face! Hualin, is that you?

**Hualin - **No.

**Chef Hatchet - **Sorry 'bout that.

**Brad and Chad - Chad - **Sucks we didn't get so far...

**Brad - **But we still have each other! (they start making out)

**Rebeccah - **I don't really have much to say since I was eliminated so early. It was a nice eight weeks and I'll never forget the experience.

**Harold - **Chris lost the final challenge! BOOYAH!... Did I just quote myself?

**Ashley - **(slowly clapping with a scowl) Brava Amy... You got your man... But I'll win the next round for sure! (starts cackling)

**Fransisco - **The last night's always the best one of them all. Looks like this show had a happy ending after all!

**Leshawna - **WOOHOO! I'm finally off the hook! Finally getting off this show feels awesome!

**Derek and Dana - Dana - **I wish I could've made it further in the game, but I had a great time.

**Derek - **At least we don't have to put up with all the drama anymore.

**Dana - **Yeah, but that's how I met you!

**Derek - **You're right... Oh, one more thing! We still have to see who can catch the biggest air on the half pipe.

**Dana - **Oh, we so have to do that sometime!

**Trent - **I got all of my thoughts out at my last confessional, so I'll I have to say is see you next time!

**Lindsay - **My hair's starting to grow back! I'll have it all back in no time!

**Heather - **(arms folded) I'm glad to get off this show. I'll miss DJ, but everyone else, not so much.

**DJ - **This game has been one huge emotional roller coaster for me. My loyalty was tested, but it felt good to finally do the right thing. I sure hope no one has any hard feelings against me. Now that this is all over, I want to save up to move back to Jamaica.

**Gwen - **Another season has passed, and I still haven't won. The only good thing about me selling my soul to this show is that I got to meet some unforgettable friends. My favorite part? Watching Chris get the retribution that he deserves!

**Owen - **I don't really care that I didn't win. Besides, I've won a season already, what's there to complain about! Though I'm sad to have this party end, I'm excited to return home to my buds!

**Jazz - **I made it a lot further than I thought and I managed to make my name known! I'd say I did good!

**Amy - **Except for Chris, the challenges, and the fact that everyone's seen me in my underwear at least once, I'd say I had a great time. Got to know great people, started a relationship, and I even got to beat up Chris a little bit! This game taught me to be less shy and more outgoing, and I want to take that lesson home with me. However, I'll probably be cooped up at home working on that summer AP English assignment I've been holding off. I still think the experience was well worth it.

**Bridgette and Geoff - Bridgette - **I'm really glad how this season ended.

**Geoff - **Times were majorly rough, but it's all cool now!

**Bridgette - **I think we've become a stronger couple through this experience, wouldn't you say Geoff?

**Geoff - **Yeah. I love you babe.

**Bridgette - **Love you too. (They start making out.)

**Duncan and Courtney - Duncan - **Looks like karma struck you down after all!

**Courtney - **Like you're so innocent! You've been raising Hell for this entire game!

**Duncan - **Heh. It's fun being the bad guy!

**Courtney - **(smirks) Keep telling yourself that, softie!

**Duncan - **(annoyed) Hey, I'm not soft!

**Courtney - **You're not my type, but that's what I like about you! (They also start making out.)

**Emo - **First thing I do when I get home? Change my name. Seriously, I'm tired of Elmo! However, it feels amazing knowing that my name is cleared! (Spencer pops out of his sleeve, Emo smiles) Spencer, we're getting a new home.

**Zoey - **I'm thankful for every minute I've been here. These eight weeks have changed my life forever. I honestly can't believe I've won the money, and that I'm getting a new home. (she starts breaking down) I don't think I've ever been this happy since my mother was still alive. I'll never forget the friends that I've made while here. They helped me realize that I am a person, not an empty space. (She starts sobbing uncontrollably)

**Noah, Katie, Cody, Beth, Tyler - Tyler - **Why are all five of us in here at the same time?

**Beth - **So we can have some screentime, I think.

**Cody - **I don't know about you guys, but I think our show was great!

**Katie - **I had an amazing experience too! Sadie, if you're watching, I miss you so much and I can't wait to come back home!

**Noah - **I didn't enjoy any of my time on this show, but at least I never have to do it again. (A producer enters and whispers in Noah's ear) Awesome, I'm on season three. (sighs)

**Cody - **(giggling) Wow, I'd hate to be you!

**Noah - **Don't get too giddy, you're on it too!

**Cody - **Oh.

**Izzy and Kai - Kai - **Hey Iz, how long do think season three will last?

**Izzy - **Well, it took us two years to get through eight weeks, but I think the writer will wise up and not make the next season as long! Say, Kenneth, do you want to go bungee jumping tomorrow?

**Kai - **Yeah, woohoo!

**Blaineley - **I've done it. I've gathered enough footage to expose Chris. Rose, Mommy loves you and that bad man can't hurt you anymore! I feel enlightened, if that's the right word, by these twenty two contestants. They've accepted me for who I really am, not by how I appear on TV. I'm thankful the man that tortured them has been brought to justice.

* * *

**Epilogue**

At the beach, a sea of stars over their heads, Emo and Zoey sat by the shore.

"Emo, there's something I want to tell you." Zoey said.

"What's that?" Emo replied.

"I want to give fifty thousand dollars of my prize to you." the redhead told him, "I want you to get a new start on your life."

"Zoey, I couldn't..." Emo stammered, "That's your money for winning, I can't take any of it from you!"

"I have enough money now, much more than I'll ever need." Zoey told him, "Emo, I insist, take it. There are so many oppurtunities out there, and I want you to explore everything you can."

"You have my word." Emo said.

"One more thing..." Zoey said, "Thanks for everything."

The two kissed on the lips and stared at the sky. This was the end of one adventure for them, but the start of a brand new one.

**The End**

* * *

**Closing**

It's all over. Almost! Total Drama Action is finished. Can someone say Alleluia! This journey I've taken as a writer is amazing! It's not over yet and I plan to continue writing!

For A!TDA: Blank Points, I want the main focus to be Blaineley. She didn't get as much time as I wanted and plan on fleshing out her character. Others will be shown too, but Blaineley's the de facto protagonist.

I would like to thank my friends and family, for remaining oblivious to this story, Reading10, who's been reading almost since the beginning, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and Acceleracers, for providing me much inspiration for storylines, the creators, for giving us Total Drama Island, and everyone that's reviewed the story.

Read and review! See you next time!


End file.
